Le physique ne fait pas le chat
by Eva Nai'ssence
Summary: Un jour, j'ai trouvé un chat errant. Instantanément, j'ai décidé de l'adopter... je n'arrive toujours pas à savoir si je le regrette. Il est de douze ans mon aîné mais fait dix centimètres de moins que moi, et il n'est pas facile à vivre. Mais moi non plus, j'imagine. Et puis, j'aime ses yeux. (UA moderne, pas de petites oreilles félines, juste des humains)
1. Chapitre 0

Bonjour, je vous présente ma toute première fiction.

Voici le prologue. La première phrase est mon idée de départ, celle qui me trottait dans la tête avant même de devenir une fiction (je ne m'attendais pas à en écrire une un jour, même si j'en suis une grande lectrice), le reste est venu spontanément avant que je me mette à visualiser la trame plus concrètement. C'est une histoire légère, il ne s'y passe pas grand chose au final, enfin je crois. désolé pour ça.  
J'ai mis T pour le langage de Livai, ah oui et j'écris Livai et non Levi, ça me perturbe moins sachant qu'il n'est pas américain à la base. J'enchaîne le chapitre 1 parce qu'en fait, il est plutôt court.

En espérant que ça vous plaise,  
Bonne lecture~

* * *

Chapitre 0 :

Un jour, j'ai trouvé un chat errant.

J'ai décidé de l'adopter avant même d'avoir un contact concret avec lui.

Je ne sais pas encore si je le regrette, mais en tout cas il m'a dit que l'on doit vivre sans regrets et que je n'ai certainement pas l'air d'être le genre de personne à s'encombrer de ce genre de chose.

Je ne sais toujours pas comment je dois le prendre.

Mais au final, je l'ai quand même gardé.

Il est de douze ans mon aîné mais il fait dix centimètres de moins que moi. Je crois qu'il boit du lait par habitude car il en buvait beaucoup dans son enfance pour grandir, jusqu'à ce qu'il dépasse la tranche d'âge où il pouvait encore espérer. Ça lui est resté, depuis.

Il est super vulgaire, un peu -beaucoup- maniaque sur les bords. Il est super intimidant et plutôt costaud aussi, et séduisant… . Heu donc je disais : il impose un respect implacable mais est du genre grognon.

Sa peau est super blanche alors qu'il aime se chauffer au soleil : il est frileux, il aime se pelotonner dans une couette sur le canapé.

Il est un peu sauvage -j'essaye de l'apprivoiser- et n'en fait qu'à sa tête.

Ah, et il aime traîner sur les toits.

Parce que le ciel est immense et donne une infinité de liberté, qu'ainsi la merde est sous ses pieds et qu'il peut alors l'oublier un instant en levant le nez et respirant un air plus pure qu'en bas. Il aime mettre ses moustaches au vent, quoi. Enfin non, ses cheveux, il n'a pas de moustache.

Ses yeux vous transpercent à chaque regard et expriment toute leur liberté et tout leur mépris sous cette expression constamment blasée, quand ce n'est pas contrariée.

Je n'aimais pas vraiment ça au début, puis j'ai vite compris que c'est un mécanisme de défense, ou d'attaque, je ne sais pas trop…

Bref, j'ai adopté un chat bien fascinant.

Ah, j'allais oublié ! Il s'appelle Livaï.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 :

On m'appelle Eren, j'ai dix-sept ans et je suis en première scientifique au lycée Maria. Il faut savoir que, malgré son nom de marraine la bonne fée, c'est pas un lycée privé d'enfants de chœur. C'est même carrément l'inverse en fait. C'est plutôt là où se rassemble toute la racaille que personne ne veut. Autant dire que ça déborde, là-dedans.

Oui, j'en fais parti. Enfin, je ne suis pas des pires, je suis relativement calme par rapport à certains. Pourtant, au début, ce n'était qu'un nouveau lycée local avec des élèves lambda, ce n'est qu'au file du temps que ça s'est empiré. Un peu comme de la pourriture qui s'amasse dans un milieu propice à son développement, le seul qui lui est favorable ou un truc comme ça. Je me sens désolé pour Armin qui aurait mérité un bon lycée avec de bons profs -pas des pantins résignés de la vie- et un bon établissement où nourrir ce petit bijou qu'est son cerveau. Mikasa aussi mériterait mieux, genre un lycée sportif par exemple. Mais bon, je ne m'inquiète pas pour eux, ils savent survivre, ils ont même de bonnes facultés à vivre pleinement, à mon avis.

Je sors de cours et avec l'hiver qui se pointe, il fait déjà nuit. Et comme j'habite le quartier, je suis à pieds et je me les pèle grave. Mes deux précieux amis ont déjà fini depuis longtemps, eux, et ils sont rentrés dans leur foyer respectif. Mikasa vit en colocation avec une certaine Annie, et je n'arrive pas à savoir si elles sont en bons termes ou non. N'importe qui qui les connaîtraient un temps soit peu comprendrait ce que je veux dire. La seule personne qui semble comprendre, c'est Armin mais ce n'est pas étonnant je suppose. Il se sent toujours impliqué au point de chercher à tout cerner, même Annie -qui a de quoi donner du fil à retordre pourtant.

Lui vit avec son grand-père et ses deux parents : le genre de foyer bien chaleureux et aimant, celui qui m'accueille chaleureusement à chaque visite. Je m'y sens toujours bien, leur générosité et leurs sourires font toujours un peu fondre ce cœur qui à tendance à me faire froid dans la poitrine, comme un glaçon que j'aurais avalé tout rond. Ce doit être la chaleur d'une famille, la même que m'apporte mes deux frère et sœur de cœur.

Moi, mon foyer, je suis pas sûr qu'il vaille la peine d'en parler.

Je fume une cigarette dans l'espoir stupide de me réchauffer les entrailles, en sachant pertinemment que je les embourbe surtout de merde goudronnée. Et je joue avec la flamme de mon briqué du bout des doigts afin de leur éviter de se faire mordre par cette chienne d'humidité glacée. Il va rapidement neiger, à ce rythme là.

Je décide de passer par des ruelles plus étroites que j'improvise en raccourcis. Le quartier Shinganshina n'est pas si grand que ça et je le connais comme ma poche pour y avoir joué toutes les saintes et maudites journées de mon enfance, accompagné de Armin et Mikasa. Les pierres suintent d'humidité et même les odeurs pourtant toujours présentent en ville, semblent amorphes. Seule la fumée de pots d'échappements, de cheminées, de cigarettes se faufile à travers les griffes de l'atmosphère chargée d'eau et de glace pour venir titiller les narines pourtant elles-mêmes engourdies par l'air froid. Je me sens con de m'être entêté à ne pas me sentir en hiver, n'ayant ainsi qu'un jeans troué, un T-shirt et ma veste en faux cuir pour me couvrir. Je n'ai même pas pris d'écharpe, seules mes doc martens et mes éternelles mitaines semblent un minimum approprié, minimum puisque le bout de mes doigts ne semblent pas d'accord. J'engouffre finalement mes mains avec le briqué dans les poches de ma veste et me concentre sur le chemin à parcourir en évitant les poubelles, les cartons et les gouttières qui descendent le long des coins de murs, rendant les rues encore plus étroites.

Et si je m'attendais à ça.

Ce que j'ai voulu à l'instant contourner comme un vulgaire sac poubelle est en réalité un chat errant. Du moins, c'est la première pensée qui me vient en voyant ce gamin recroquevillé sur un carton, entre deux tas de déchets. La vapeur émanant de sa respiration fait autant de fumée que moi avec ma cigarette. Il a les joues extrêmement rouges, se proliférant jusqu'au bout de son nez qui respire difficilement et semble goutter. Il est emmitouflé dans son pauvre manteau marron qui ne le couvre évidement pas assez, tout comme son écharpe de laine noire. Et je le vois claquer des dents, ses muscles tendus pour essayer d'appréhender le froid et les tremblements, mais cela semble plutôt les accentuer.

Ses cheveux sont mouillés et tombent sur son visage, certaines mèches collées au front. Il a la nuque rasée et des cheveux noirs plus longs et lisses, partagés inégalement sur les deux côtés du crâne. Je me rend compte qu'il a les yeux fermé, il ne m'a pas remarqué. Il a l'air fatigué avec ses cernes sous ses paupières fermées et je me demande si il cherche à se reposer un peu ou si il est juste trop faible et s'est posé là, sans préavis. Il risque de ne jamais se réveiller s'il s'endort ici.

Dans mon inspection de plus en plus minutieuse, une gênante sensation s'immisce dans ma poitrine. Les traits marqués en sortes de rides qui se dessinent sur son visage lui donne un aspect beaucoup moins jeune que ça silhouette peut laisser croire.

« Tu comptes prendre racines ici, gamin ? »

Je sursaute violemment au son de cette voix grave et profonde surgit de nulle part pour percer la bulle de mes pensées. Je tourne la tête des deux côtés de la rue et finis par comprendre que ça venait de l'être captivant qui se trouve à mes pieds. Alors je baisse mon regard et croise deux billes d'un gris métalliques qui me transpercent jusqu'à l'âme. Et c'est en plein cœur que l'évidence me frappe. L'évidence des années, des hauts et des bas passés et qui remplissent ces yeux de la certitude d'avoir tout vu et tout vécu. Alors, dans mon ébahissement -et peut-être le froid qui m'engourdit le cerveau- je ne trouve rien de mieux à dire que :

« Mais vous avez quel âge, au juste ? »

Un « Tssk, es-tu stupide ? » claquant me ferme la bouche et me fait retomber sur Terre. Douloureusement pour être précis. Mais ça me permet de me rappeler la situation première : il fait froid, extrêmement froid. Alors j'agrippe soudainement le bras de l'inconnu et l'embarque à ma suite en disant simplement :

« Parlons au chaud, ça caille trop là ! »

Ce n'est qu'un peu plus tard que je compris que si j'avais pu l'embarquer si facilement, c'était parce qu'il était très affaibli à ce moment-là.

Petite précision : je l'ai appris à mes dépends.

* * *

C'est vraiment court, vraiment. Mais les autres m'ont l'air plus long. Et je n'arrive pas à savoir si les personnages sont OCC mais en même temps ce n'est naturellement pas les mêmes que le manga d'origine... D'ailleurs le disclamer est vraiment nécessaire? Après tout, c'est le principe du site d'écrire avec des personnages et univers qui ne nous appartiennent pas (et je sens que je vais toujours oublier)

En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plut. Je vais publier le dimanche, ça m'a l'air bien, non? Ou le samedi? Si vous avez des remarques ou juste pour dire si je dois m'arrêter tout de suite ou continuer, cliquez sur le petit bouton review s'il vous plaît. (je me sens nerveuse mais si je n'essaye pas je le regretterais, et j'en ai marre des regrets)


	3. Chapitre 2

Salut~

Merci pour ces followers, favorites et pour ces reviews trop mignonnes !  
J'espère que je ne vous décevrais pas du coup, nan parce que j'avais pas pensé à ça avant en toute bonne crétine que je suis!  
Bon en tout cas voici les réponses aux reviews « anonymes » :

Leyla : Oh merci c'est gentil *heureuse* j'espère que tu continueras à apprécier par la suite :3

Erwin eyebrown : My god j'adore ton pseudo X'D merci beaucoup et désolé mais je crois que ça va être compliqué de faire Livai uke ici… mmh quoi que si, en fait, c'est possible...heuu bah je sais pas, ça viendra comme ça viendra comme ça ça fait du suspens, même pour moi X) (j'ai plus vu Livai seme ce doit être pour ça que j'hésite) mais ça restera implicite de toute façon, je pense (j'ai mis T en plus) au pire je précise pas et chacun choisit comme il veut^^ en fait je sais pas du tout comment je dois en parler même si je sais déjà comment ça va arriver...

Chaton : Ooooh t'es trop mignonne ! *pleure de ce surplus de kawaitude* merci, vraiment, pour ces jolies mots qui me vont droit au cœur, je te fais un gros câlin par télépathie !*w* Aaaah décidément on est faite pour s'entendre, je me suis rendu totalement addicte au chocolat récemment ! 8D

Luluchan : Je ferais de mon mieux !*-* merci je suis trop contente que l'idée te plaise n_n

Guest : Super et bien je continue à poster alors ! (parce que pour écrire, il y a pas mal d'avance déjà enfin je continue aussi! ce que je dis est inutile...), contente que ça te plaise, en espérant que ça continuera :-p

Voilà ! Sûr ce, bonne lecture~ (parce que je suis sûr que vous lisez très bien!)

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

« C'est quoi ce putain de délire ?! »

J'ai agit impulsivement, je l'avoue. Mais de toute façon, je n'allais pas le laisser mourir de froid sans lever un sourcil alors au fond j'ai juste gagné du temps en évitant le blabla.

N'empêche que je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire, maintenant qu'on se trouve dans l'entrée de mon appartement, moi tenant toujours cet inconnu par le bras, lui soufflant difficilement, encore engourdi par le froid. Il m'a l'air malade, même si il semble plus vif que tout à l'heure. Alors, sans réfléchir, je le lâche et lève ma main vers lui dans la vague idée de vérifier sa température. Je suppose que déjà c'était stupide d'avance mais il me frappe violemment la main pour l'écarter loin de lui. Ça me surprend et je reste figé, attendant la suite avec en tête l'image d'un félin furieux qui passe à l'attaque. Mais il ne se passe rien de plus, pas plus que ce regard noir qui, je me demande par quel miracle, ne m'a toujours pas assassiné sur place.

Il est plus petit que moi. Pourtant, il est indéniablement plus âgé maintenant que je le vois à la lumière. J'ai la curieuse impression que c'est l'une des raisons de son humeur grognon parce qu'il renifle dédaigneusement en m'inspectant d'un regard de haut -aussi haut que son mètre soixante- mais bon je n'en suis pas sûr, après tout il a de multiple raisons d'être sur la défensive -ou l'attaque ?. Il claque de la langue en signe de contrariété alors que j'étais encore partis dans mes pensées. Et puis je lâche :

« Mmh, vous ne devriez pas plutôt me dire merci de vous sauver d'une mort certaine ? »

Je suis vraiment irréfléchis, je peux bien au moins avouer ça sur mon lit de mort. Parce que je crois qu'il va finir par vraiment me tuer si je continue à parler ou agir impulsivement. Mais comme on ne change pas si facilement ce que l'on est, j'ajoute précipitamment dans un essai désespéré de me rattraper avant qu'il ne réagisse :

« Heuuuu sinon, vous aimez le thé ? Allons nous réchauffer, maintenant que le mal est fait. Enfin, non je ne veux pas dire que vous êtes une gène ou que ce que je fais est mal, et ce même si vous êtes en désaccord avec mes actes ! Heu ok, je ne fais que m'enfoncer alors je vais juste me taire et faire chauffer de l'eau. »

Je lui jette un coup d'œil et remarque sa mine perplexe. Cela décrispe un peu son visage et comme je trouve ça beau, je me dis que j'aimerais bien voir quelles autres expressions il pourrait arborer.

« D'accord ? Heu… »

"Livai. »

Il semble lui-même surpris d'avoir lâché la réponse si facilement. Moi ça me fait sourire. C'est curieux, une drôle de sensation m'envahis le creux de l'estomac, et c'est loin d'être désagréable.

« Arrêtes de sourire aussi niaisement, gamin. » grogne-t-il.

« Je n'y peux rien, ça tire tout seul. »

« Tssk, tu es bien un stupide avorton puéril. C'est répugnant. »

Ces mots accompagnés de ce ton dégoûté me fait un trou dans la poitrine et la vague s'évacue instantanément. Il a vraiment une langue râpeuse qui a le don de refroidir quand même. Pour cacher ce brusque changement en moi, je m'accroupis pour enlever mes chaussures, serrant des dents.

« Voilà, c'est mieux. » fait-il avec un air satisfait qui finit de m'irriter pour de bon.

« Vous semblez vraiment difficile à vivre. Livai. »

L'emploi de son nom le fait tiquer. Et la touche de défi qui accompagne ma voix et mes yeux n'a pas l'air de lui plaire. Je devrais m'arrêter là, après tout je ne le connais pas et il semble imprévisible. Dangereux. Oui, c'est une situation délicieusement dangereuse et je sens l'adrénaline affluer dans mes veines comme un poison. Alors, en me relevant, j'ajoute avec le même ton, peut-être même en plus prononcé encore, et sarcastique de surcroît :

« Veuillez vous mettre à votre aise et prendre place, s'il vous plaît, Monsieur. »

Je me sens malgré tout crispé, que ce soit ma voix ou mon corps, mais la provocation est là. Ses muscles se bandent tout à coup et il se jette sur moi en crachant une insulte que je ne connaissais même pas, puis un :

« Te fous pas de moi, enfoiré de gamin ! »

Il m'a aisément plaqué contre le mur, en total opposé à plus tôt dans la rue : il est bien plus costaud qu'il en a l'air. C'est sûr, il a vite repris du poil de la bête. Je suis bloqué par sa poigne qui agrippe le col de ma chemise et m'appuie sur la gorge, les ongles de son autre main se plantant dans mon épaule. Ça fait mal, mais l'adrénaline qui se diffuse dans mes veines semble faire office de calmant. N'empêche que je ne peux rien faire à part soutenir son regard si violent. De si près, je vois sa mâchoire se crisper dangereusement. On dit que l'on a la force de se briser les dents mais que notre cerveau nous en empêche inconsciemment, mais là je m'inquiètes à ce qu'il ait légèrement oublié ce détail, son cerveau, tellement ses dents grinces. Mais pour le moment, je devrais plutôt m'inquiéter pour ma survie à moi, alors j'agite les mains précipitamment -dans la mesure du possible avec sa poigne de fer- dans l'espoir de l'arrêter dans son élan meurtrier et débite :

« Bon OK je l'avoue, c'était pas cool ! Vous savez quoi, je m'excuse, d'accord ? »

Il n'esquisse pas un geste, me scrutant toujours comme si il cherche à me transpercer. Peut-être attend-t-il la suite, alors je me risque à continuer :

« On va reprendre du début. Tout d'abord les civilités. Soit, je m'appelle Eren, Eren Jäger. Pardon, j'aurais dû vous concerter avant de vous traîner jusqu'ici, c'était légèrement irréfléchis de ma part. OK OK c'était totalement irréfléchis ! » j'ajoute alors que son froncement de sourcil et son regard meurtrier se faisaient plus durs encore. « Mais je ne vous retiens pas, si vous voulez partir, allez-y. »

Je sens les gouttes de sueurs perler sur mes tempes mais je garde mon regard planté dans le sien, qui luit à la lumière artificielle. Il me fixe toujours et son air devient hautain mais, de là où je suis, il me donne l'étrange impression que c'est surtout pour camoufler son air méfiant. Et je me fais la réflexion que ça manière d'agir est sûrement un bouclier afin de se protéger. De quoi ? D'un gamin comme moi qu'il peut plaquer contre un mur et certainement à qui il peut déchiqueter la gorge d'un coup de dents ? J'exagère à peine, j'en suis sûr. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment peur pour autant. Je suis intimidé, embarrassé, un peu agacé, mais je refuse de faire dans mon froc. C'est moi qui l'ai amené ici, j'assume. Et ma détermination doit se lire dans mes yeux qu'il fixe intensément sans desserrer des dents parce qu'il semble se plonger en pleine réflexion, immobile, comme pesant le pour et le contre. De si il me tue ou non, j'imagine. Un ange passe qui me semble vraiment lent mais obstinément, mon regard ne défaille pas du sien. C'est alors qu'il relâche sa poigne et je me rend compte au moment où mes talons touchent le sol que j'étais sur la pointes des pieds.

« Bon, c'est quoi le deal ? » lâche-t-il, les muscles toujours tendus, près à bondir.

« Quoi ? » fais-je, faute de vocabulaire sous le coup de la surprise.

« Tu ne sembles pas être un de ces bouffons de bisounours qui viennent en aide aux autres sans raison. » répond-t-il pour toute explication, me reluquant de haut en bas avec méfiance.

« Et vous, vous n'avez pas l'air de quelqu'un qui se laisse enfermé dans les préjugés. » répliqué-je du tac-au-tac.

Il ferme la bouche et me jauge du regard, encore. Je me dis qu'il doit juste me tester parce que, jusque là, il ne m'a pas semblé sceptique quand à ma crédulité maladive. Oui, je l'avoue j'ai foiré cette fois et si Armin et Mikasa savaient ça, je me ferais taper sur les doigts. Pourtant je n'arrive pas à le regretter. Quelque chose m'attire certainement dans ces yeux, qui d'ailleurs me fixent toujours férocement. Bon, c'est vrai que j'ai plus l'air d'un délinquant avec mes cheveux en bataille, mes piercings sur mon visage, mon jeans déchiré et mon T-shirt de Iron Maiden, mais quand même j'ai pas une tête de taulard ou de psychopathe non plus. Il semble lire mon âme à travers mes yeux et moi je plonge dans les siens et souhaites ne plus retrouver la surface. Mais il m'y arrache de lui-même.

« De toute façon, personne ne peut me contraindre à quoi que ce soit. Et encore moins un morveux comme toi. » conclu-t-il avec une prétention sans fond dans la voix.

Et il rebaisse la tête à son niveau, coupant tout contact visuel direct. Cette situation avec les paradoxes de la taille et de l'âge est plutôt comique en fait : je suis le grand morveux sur la pointe des pieds, il est l'adulte qui doit lever la tête pour me toiser… mais vaut mieux ne pas en rire. Pourtant en me jetant un coup d'œil furtif -que je remarque puisque je ne l'ai toujours pas quitté pas des yeux- il doit lire une lueur amusé dans mon regard parce que l'espace d'un instant, il ouvre les yeux imperceptiblement plus grand, et je me fige d'horreur. Mais il ne dit rien pour autant et je me demande pourquoi. Il n'est pas très bavard, sans doute, ou il est fatigué. Il recule alors vers la porte, doucement, comme si il essayait de prendre de la distance sans gestes brusques. Puis il pose la main sur la poignée, et avant qu'il ne finisse par détaler, j'ose ajouter :

« Mais essayez au moins de vous installer dans le hall pour cette nuit. Il ne faudrait pas que vous mourriez de froid, quand même. »

« J'ai traversé pire dans ma vie qu'un pauvre hiver tout ce qu'il y a de plus hivernal. Et de toute façon, qu'est-ce que t'en as à foutre que je crèves ou non, putain de gamin ? »

Wouhaou. Il vient de me pauser une colle, là. J'ai les yeux autant ouvert que ma bouche, coincé dans la formulation muette d'une explication que je ne connais même pas. On se regarde en chiens de faïence. Je me perd dans la contemplation de cette petite et fine silhouette mais indéniablement musclée sous ce manteau qui lui descend aux genoux. Ses cheveux noirs et lisses -qui ont un peu séchés depuis- sont plus soignés que les miens, bruns et en bataille, mais il garde une aura sauvage et légèrement dangereuse. Fascinant. Et ses yeux semblent chercher à éviscérer sa proie sur place : des yeux auxquels on ne peut certainement pas mentir, on ne s'y risquerez même pas. Des yeux qui me fixent.

Quoi, qui me fixent ? Oh merde. La gène de ne pas m'être rendu compte que je l'examinais en étant perdu dans mes pensées me monte aux joues. Finalement, il renifle de mépris tout en appuyant sur la poignée, près à m'envoyer une ultime phrase assassine dans le cœur.

« C'est parce que je suis stupide, sans doute. » je répond alors, en désespoir de cause mais aussi parce que je me le demande vraiment, là.

Mais c'est plutôt que je dois être suicidaire.

« Ça, c'est évident, gamin. » raille-t-il dans une expiration qu'il ne semblait pourtant pas retenir. Ce doit juste être un soupir affligé.

Et l'espace d'une seconde, il a une sorte de rire-reniflement accompagné d'un rictus qui me rabaisse clairement. Et, bizarrement désarmé face à ce petit bout d'homme, je lâche simplement un petit rire nerveux que j'étouffe précipitamment en portant mon index à mon anneau au nez, l'air soudainement concentré et la tête baissée. C'est alors qu'il bouge et je pensais qu'il allait partir mais non, il se baisse pour délacer ses boots.

Je le regarde faire d'un air ahuri, sans bouger, et lorsqu'il se relève, je tressaille violemment. Il lève un sourcil interrogateur tout en avançant vers moi. Alors, il retire et jette son manteau et son écharpe contre mon torse, que je rattrape machinalement de mes bras. Je souffle alors :

« Je vous en pris, faites comme chez vous. »

« J'y compte bien, morveux. » est sa réponse, vibrante, cassante, faisant un instant pulser le sang dans mes tempes, alors qu'il reprend son air apathique et désintéressé.

Et dans ce laps de temps, je peux voir qu'il porte un T-shirt noir, sous son gilet gris, qui m'a l'air plutôt moulant à en juger par ce que je perçois furtivement grâce la fermeture éclaire mal fermée. Il est aussi musclé que je l'avais présumé à la force démontrée plus tôt, quoi qu'il n'a pas une carrure robuste pour autant. Il me dépasse pour avancer dans le séjour et je me met à observer de tout mon saoul ses mouvements fluides et le roulement de ses épaules et son dos. Son pantalon le moule juste assez pour dessiner ses courbes sans les dévoiler totalement. Merde, voilà que je me sens plus gay que bi tout à coup. Ce n'est vraiment pas correct, je ne l'ai pas recueillis pour ça ! Je me gifle mentalement pour essayer de me reprendre et secoue ma tête violemment.

« Putain, mais qu'est ce que c'est crade, ici ! On dirait un putain de dépotoir ! »

Je le remercierais bien de me sortir de mes sournoises pensées, mais franchement il exagère. Il y a, certes, quelques fringues qui traînent parterre parce que j'ai pas pris le temps de faire une lessive depuis un petit moment. Bon je l'accorde, il y a bien la vaisselle qui s'accumule depuis des jours parce que j'ai la flemme de la faire et qu'il me reste encore des ustensiles propres. Et, il est vrai qu'avec les tas de fringues qui reposent ici et là sur le sol et le sofa, je n'ai pas passer l'aspirateur depuis pas mal de temps non plus. Et je ne fais jamais les poussières. Mais bon, c'est toujours plus vivable que sa ruelle puante, tout de même.

Il se retourne avec un air dégoûté, lui faisant encore plus froncer les sourcils qu'ils ne le sont déjà. Je m'inquiète de la suite et joue nerveusement avec l'un des piercings à ma lèvres. Il ne me fait pas tout à fait face et sa tête se penche légèrement en arrière pour planter ses yeux dans les miens et dire, catégorique :

« En tout cas, ça se voit tout de suite que tu es célibataire... »

« Hey ! Ça veut juste dire que je vis seul ! » m'offense-je.

« Tu as quelqu'un ? » enchaîne-t-il froidement.

« … Non… » j'hésite en rougissant, je le sens, j'ai chaud jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Alors la ferme. »

Et je fais une mine boudeuse en gonflant mes joues, même si je sais que ce n'est plus de mon âge. Il soupire de lassitude, regarde d'un air fatigué autour de lui puis se reporte sur moi :

« J'aimerais prendre une douche mais j'ai peur qu'elle soit encore plus crade que moi, à ce niveau-là. » dit-il avec un ton qui frôle l'injure.

« C'est bon, arrêtez d'en rajouter ! Et puis je suis un minimum hygiénique tout de même, merci d'en douter ! » m'écris-je dans une de ces réactions impulsives dont moi seul ai le secret, qui pourtant m'est toujours aussi désespérément incontrôlable.

Il lève un sourcil et croise les bras, me défiant silencieusement de lui prouver ça. Alors je finis de poser nos affaires -soit les abandonner sur une chaise prévu à cette seule fonction- puis le guide jusqu'à la salle de bain, au bout du petit couloir de l'autre côté du salon. À part le tas de fringues qui se meurt dans un coin et quelques cheveux qui traînent parterre, le tapis est propre d'hier et la baignoire brille encore de mon labeur d'il y a trois jour. Pour finir, il me reste des serviettes propres, alors il devrait s'estimer heureux.

« Mouais, je vais faire avec pour cette fois. Mais c'est bien parce que je supporte encore moins de me sentir crade que de me mouvoir dans cette décharge. » fait-il dans un reniflement condescendent.

Entre ces mots pas mâchés du tout et son ton pas aussi dur que ça -et je suppose ne jamais pouvoir obtenir mieux-, je ne sais pas vraiment comment le prendre. Du coup, je m'esquive en déclarant aller chercher du linge propre pour qu'il se change et que je laverais ses habits plus tard.

Il acquiesce simplement et s'enferme à clef.

Je lui avais laissé le rechange devant la porte. Et c'est donc en jogging gris sur lequel il marche avec un haut couleur taupe dans lequel il pourrait faire vingt brasses -ou vingt tunnels si on reste fidèle au contexte des taupes- qu'il débarque dans la salle de séjour alors que je débarrasse la table basse de toutes sortes de feuilles et magasines. Ses joues sont encore un peu roses et ses cheveux encore mouillés, il a d'ailleurs gardé sa serviette autour du cou, protégeant ses clavicules dénudées par le col trop large. Les manches sont trop longues et on voit à peine le bout de ses doigts. Je me détourne en sentant la chaleur affluer sous la fine peau de mes joues -même si je sais que ma peau foncé empêche de remarquer les légères rougeurs, trop subtiles- et pose négligemment les magasines dans un coin. En attendant j'avais préparé le thé promis, me doutant que même si l'hygiène semble passer avant tout le reste, il devait sans doute avoir le ventre vide.

« Installez-vous, j'arrive avec la boisson. »

Il hoche la tête en silence et, après que je me sois éloigné, il s'installe sur le sofa. Puis avisant un instant la couverture qui s'y étalait de tout son long, il l'agrippe finalement et s'y enroule prestement. Quand je reviens, il vient juste de finir de s'installer et soupire d'agrément. Mais ensuite il se tend et me fixe de ses yeux perçants, comme me reprochant de l'avoir surpris satisfait. Je laisse brusquement échapper mon souffle, lui faisant froncer encore plus les sourcils dans un air suspicieux, et pose le plateau sur la table basse. Je commence par déposer une tasse remplie de lait devant lui. Il semble réfléchir en la fixant alors que je continue de desservir le plateau. Enfin, il lâche :

« Dis donc, Eren. »

Je tressaille à l'entente de mon nom roulé par sa voix grave et profonde et même si ça a un côté plaisant, je me demande si j'ai fait quelque chose de travers. Finalement, je lève ma tête vers lui en signe d'attention.

« Tu ne me prendrais pas pour un putain de chat, par hasard ? »

Je sens mon sang se glacer instantanément pour repartir de plus belle en faisant un tour à la milliseconde, ce qui me donne chaud. Et lui me scrute de ses yeux inquisiteurs qui attendent le signal pour faire tomber la sentence. Devant mon mutisme plus que révélateur et la goutte de sueur que je sens sur ma tempe, il prend cependant un air profondément ennuyé et ajoute d'une voix lasse mais pleines de reproches :

« Au moins, au début tu as eu la présence d'esprit de me proposer un thé comme on le fait à un humain. »

Et il prend la tasse fumante -que je viens de posé à côté de l'autre- entre ses mains, précautionneusement parce que c'est encore très chaud. Il avise le liquide bouillant et semble balancer entre le comportement de l'être humain arrogant qu'il est et de boire une gorgée brûlante, ou d'attendre sagement que cela refroidisse afin d'épargner sa langue délicate. Je le vois jeter un œil à la tasse de lait frais toujours sur la table basse. J'essaye de cacher mon sourire amusé derrière ma propre tasse, sans oser intervenir. Puis il relève soudainement la tête et me fusille du regard comme s'il m'accusait de quelque chose et qu'il m'en voulait terriblement. De deviner qu'il hésite ou de, justement, l'avoir amener à cette situation d'hésitation ?

Au final, il a joué à se réchauffer les doigts autour de la tasse de thé jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assez refroidie pour qu'elle lui soit un minimum buvable. Moi, je la bois rapidement tant que c'est brûlant : j'adore sentir le liquide passer dans mon œsophage comme une flamme et réchauffer instantanément mon estomac jusqu'à se diffuser entièrement dans mon corps. Lui boit à petite gorgée, sans jamais poser la tasse avant de l'avoir totalement vidée.

Puis il boit la tasse de lait avec un air comme si c'était tout à fait naturel. Mais je dois être suicidaire parce que je juge bon- ?- de enfin préciser :

« Vous savez, la tasse de lait c'était si vous vouliez en ajouter dans votre thé… . »

« Putain de merde, tu le fais exprès gamin ? Je devrez peut-être te tuer tout de suite malgré que je voulais t'épargner par putain de gratitude envers ta salope d'hospitalité. »

« … C'est marrant cette manière soutenue de parler grossièrement. » fais-je la remarque, parce que ça me trou vraiment le cul sa manière de s'exprimer.

Il se lève brusquement avec un regard qui m'intime fortement de me taire. Moi je déglutis bruyamment et commence à prier que quelqu'un arrive pour me tirer de là. Sauf qu'à une heure aussi tardive, autant espérer que ce soit le Père Noël. Tellement bourré qu'il serait en avance, oui. Je n'ai même pas de cheminée… finalement, il s'approche de moi, dangereusement, et je ne sais pas si je dois fuir ou au contraire éviter de faire un geste brusque. De toute manière, je reste totalement pétrifié sur place. Alors il avance son bras vers moi et je ferme les yeux pour anticiper le coup. Qui ne vient pas. En rouvrant un œil, puis l'autre, je comprend que ce qui l'avait déconcentré -à moins qu'il avait cela en tête dès le départ ?- étaient des gouttes de thé sur le bord de la table.

« Putain, tu ne peux même pas boire proprement ? Je n'imagine même pas pour manger. »

Et il a un air désolé en disant cela, certainement qu'il est déprimé d'avance par cette idée. Je ne sais même pas quoi répondre à cela. Il me laisse constamment sans voix. En fait, je crois que le mieux c'est que je me taise et que je profite de cette absence de mots pour ne pas m'enterrer davantage. Une certaine fatigue me tombe soudainement sur les épaules et mon ventre se manifeste à moi. Mais finalement, Livai me devance :

« Oï, gamin. J'ai une putain de fringale, t'as pas un truc à grailler ? De comestible, si possible. »

« Je vais préparer quelque chose de rapide. » dis-je avec lassitude tout en me levant.

« Dépêches, j'ai les crocs. » est sa seule réponse, ce qui ne m'étonne pas.

Et il s'emmitoufle encore un peu plus dans la couverture et se blottit en boule dans le fond du canapé. Je ne peux retenir un sourire attendrit face à cette vision et heureusement, il ne peut voir mon visage dans cette position.

Après le reste de riz au curry que j'ai fait réchauffé et les sobas qu'il a exigé, il s'endort simplement sur le canapé. Il doit vraiment être exténué pour s'endormir si facilement chez « l'ennemi » -du moins c'est comme ça que je prend son comportement même si ça contredit le fait qu'il soit finalement resté. Je ne me risque même pas à le réveiller pour qu'il s'installe dans un futon ou même pour lui céder mon lit. Exténué par ma journée et toute la pression de cette soirée, je laisse même tomber l'idée de la nicotine apaisante, découragé d'avance par le froid extérieur, et vais donc me coucher à mon tour, avisant tout de même un instant la porte éternellement fermée près de l'étroite entrée.

* * *

Mmh...c'est toujours plus long que le premier chapitre même si il ne s'y passe pas plus de chose au final. ça finira par venir (je crois mais tout est relatif) en tout cas, comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai décidé de poster le dimanche!

Toujours, si vous avez des remarques, quelles qu'elles soient, je vous invite à m'en faire part.

Bye-Bye ~


	4. Chapter 3

Salut! désolé pour le retard! (je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir en retard pour le coup) quelle folie cette journée! Enfin on s'en fout, vous avez passé un bon Halloween?

Hey an fait, je pensais, je crois que je ne peux pas m'imaginer Eren tenir tête impunément à Livai. (la fille qui réfléchit pourquoi Eren s'est essuyé autant de "oooh le soumiiiis!" Xd bon enfin c'est surtout que je viens de m'en rendre compte en relisant ce chapitre) Mais il est pas soumis, il finit juste par se calmer face à lui (c'est magique). Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, pas du tout! Nyark Nyark Nyark...C'est n'importe quoi...Soit! Merci d'être toujours présent etttt... Réponse aux reviews!

Kiss-chan : Je suis contente que mes taupes aient du succès ! :-D ouah merci pour le compliment, je ne m'y attendais pas alors j'ai souri comme une idiote (bah ça c'est pas nouveau de toute façon) et ça m'a fait tout chaud au cœur ! Je me suis sentis trop heureuse quoi^^ ça m'a grave motivé, je te ferais bien un câlin, tiens ! X3

Erwin eyebrow : Re ! Contente que tu sois toujours là et que tu aimes toujours XD hinhin je vois je vois ;-) c'est sûr qu'un Livai cute et dominé faut en profiter hein (mais en même temps là c'est plutôt un chat sauvage, gare aux griffes!) oups c'est ambiguë ce que je viens de dire Xd

CQFD : Merci beaucoup ! Vraiment ! Faire dire à Livai « mouver » au lieu de « mouvoir », quelle honte et comment j'ai pu écrire ça sans même me poser de question ? c'est tellement moche pourtant « mouver » ! (mais je me rappelle pas l'avoir relu enfin excuse de merde, je crains c'est tout mais je suis sûr de plus refaire l'erreur à l'avenir maintenant!) Par contre pour le « Levi » au lieu de « Livai » je ne comprend pas pourquoi ça me l'a changé parce que dans mon dossier c'est bien écrit Livai et puis je ne l'écrit jamais Levi (bon sauf là enfin voilà quoi Xp) ou je m'en souviendrais au moins ! Enfin bref ce doit être une erreur, j'ai pensé que c'était peut-être à cause de la traduction de la page mais ça l'aurait fait à tout les Livai non ? Du coup ça reste un mystère, enfin j'ai modifié et ça n'a pas re-bougé j'ai vérifié :3 Du coup j'ai vu une autre erreur au passage, comme quoi je reste assez tête en l'air...Bref.  
Eren, je lui ai mis deux piercings à la lèvre (en snake) et un anneau au nez mais je me demande si j'ai bien fait de le changer comme ça, enfin, trop tard maintenant. Mais comme j'ai de l'avance sur la publi je peux encore sauver ses oreilles ! 8D enfin je sais pas, au point où j'en suis. Pour le Riren/Ereri merci je suis sûr maintenant d'ailleurs j'ai l'impression que beaucoup aime s'imaginer Livai dominé hinhinhin.

Chaton : Fuhu~ contente que ça te plaise et de te revoir par ici X3 T'en fait pas, Eren il peut avoir ses sautes d'humeur lui aussi enfin il me semble (lol l'auteur qui n'est même pas sûr/ désolé pour le lol mais il est tellement approprié là !) à sa manière quoi. Enfin, tu verras. Moi aussi j'aimerais poster toute les heures, écrire non stop, faire que ça de ma vie (je suis légèrement no life) mais bon on fait avec, déjà que je bouffe mon temps de bossage de cours pour écrire XD et malgré que j'ai de l'avance par rapport au post je préfère garder cette sûreté même si ça paraît lent du coup (ça paraît pas voyons, ça l'est c'est tout !) bref, merci beaucoup pour ta review toute mimi^o^  
Bof moi les carottes…(non juste normal en fait) mais peut-être qu'avec du chocolat...Xd

Voilà! Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Ça fait des heures que j'essaye de dormir mais j'en suis incapable. Mes pensées me hantent trop, tourbillonnant comme des fantômes dans mon pauvre cerveau déjà en bouillie.

Je pourrais penser au lycée et à l'avenir incertain qui rapproche ce mur sur lequel je vais m'écraser dans moins de deux ans tout au plus, et après je penserais à Armin et Mikasa qui ont sûrement déjà une idée d'orientation, eux. Oui c'est ce que je fais habituellement une fois couché dans le silence songeur de la nuit, sous ma couette, parce que j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être hors du monde, comme si le temps filait et faisait évoluer tout ces gens mais que moi je restais là, intouchable, inconsistant, à regarder et observer ces nuances et changements sans jamais y prendre part ou en bénéficier. Parce que tout vas trop vite pour moi et il me semble qu'on me laisse en arrière. Ça m'angoisse parfois, il faut l'avouer, et je ne sais pas à qui ou comment en parler. J'avais essayé avec Mikasa, nonchalamment, une phrase glissée entre deux de mes lamentations lycéennes, alors que mon cœur battait à tout rompre de cette audace. Mais ses réactions excessives et alarmées m'ont bloqué dans un drôle de malaise et je me suis défilé stupidement en plaisantant gauchement.

J'ai essayé d'essayer avec Armin aussi mais c'est trop paradoxal. Je veux dire, lui il a tout l'avenir et toutes les ambitions qu'il veut avec son esprit acéré et son intérêt pour tout. Moi je n'ai rien, pas même un choix de vie sociale, je suis comme un ermite infiltré et fantomatique qui ne fait que se plaindre sans aucune conviction ni intérêt pour rien. Je ne peux me résoudre à lui faire part de ce vide qui me ronge et je me demande si ce n'est pas une sorte de honte qui m'en empêche. Alors je préfère garder cet état d'esprit insouciant, de toute façon je ne le fais pas exprès, et seule la nuit finit toujours par me susurrer mes inquiétudes à l'oreille. Enfin de toute façon, normalement c'est aux parents qu'on doit parler de ce genre de chose.

Enfin je crois.

Et donc, je pourrais penser à mon père qui n'est toujours pas rentré et à ma mère qui serait déjà là quand je rentre, si seulement elle le pouvait encore. Mais comme je suis lassé de toujours me torturer avec ces pensées qui finissent toujours au même point et que cette fois, enfin, quelque chose de nouveau s'est passé dans ma misérable vie, je pense inévitablement à Livai. Des multitudes de questions tournent dans mon esprit et m'empêche de dormir et pour une fois, ce ne sont pas de putains d'inquiétudes existentielles, c'est juste ce bout d'homme au comportement imprévisible et félin dont je ne sais strictement rien à part que ses yeux perçant mon être me vrille l'estomac agréablement. Je me demande pourquoi il était à la rue et ce qu'il serait advenu si je ne l'aurai pas recueilli. Je pense à son attitude plutôt sauvage aussi, puis me demande qui il peut bien être et finalement, si c'était une bonne idée de l'avoir amené ici alors que je ne sais rien de lui. Et ses yeux me reviennent en mémoire, profonds, glacials, métalliques et aussi affûtés qu'une lame, mais exprimant toute sa hargne de vivre, ses yeux envoûtants mais aussi inquiétants…Mon estomac se tord brusquement. Et si je m'étais fait ensorcelé par un psychopathe ?

Un petit claquement se fait entendre, ma porte de chambre s'ouvre doucement, et j'entends les frottements typique de tissus qui se mouvent discrètement, mais pas assez pour le silence amplificateur de la nuit. Mon cœur bat plus fort et mes pensées piquent un sprint. C'est sans doute Livai, mais pourquoi entre-il comme ça ? Est-ce pour me dépouiller de quelques trucs de valeurs qu'il pourrait marchander ? M'assassiner pour l'avoir forcer à venir jusqu'ici, pour avoir était irrespectueux envers lui, ou simplement pour avoir était trop prétentieux et trop crédule ? Ou bien pire encore...

Je sens un poids montrer sur le matelas et je me pétrifie.

Je m'efforce de garder une respiration endormis et de ne pas ouvrir les yeux mais j'ai peur que ce soit mon cœur qui me trahisse. D'autant plus que Livai se glisse sous ma couette et se colle à mon torse dans un soupir d'aise. Je me sens rougir et j'ai une montée de chaleur qui se répand dans tout mon corps à en devenir insupportable, comme si j'allais prendre feu, surtout au niveau du bas-ventre. Je me demande ce qu'il va me faire jusqu'à ce que j'entende sa respiration devenir régulière. Ne bougeant toujours pas, je relâche le souffle que je n'ai pas eu conscience de bloquer jusqu'à ce que je manque d'air. Son dos s'appuie contre mon torse et j'ai peur que les battements frénétiques de mon palpitant ne le réveille.

Je respire doucement et discrètement pour reprendre mon calme et ramener une température supportable à mon corps, et ainsi espérer que mon sang courent moins vite dans mes veines. J'arrive enfin à irriguer mon cerveau et m'efforce de penser calmement, mais fébrilement malgré tout. Déjà, ce brusque squatte dans mon lit doit être dû à la température si basse de son corps : il devait se les geler sur le canapé du salon. Parce que le chauffage à beau être allumé, ça ne reste que de médiocres radiateurs électriques disproportionnellement petits par rapport à la surface couverte par cet appartement. Ensuite, je me repasse les événements et me rend compte qu'il ne s'est arrêté à aucun instant dans son ascension, ne marquant aucune hésitation et je me demande alors si il était réellement éveillé. C'est peut-être une sorte de somnambulisme dû à l'instinct de survie. En tout cas, il s'est naturellement glissé sous ma couette et installé en boule dans le creux que forme mon corps courbé. Je ne sais pas quoi faire et je n'arrive plus à penser. Je pensais que j'allais encore moins réussir à dormir mais inversement, la chaleur de son corps déjà réchauffé et sa respiration sereine m'enveloppent dans un brouillard où Morphée semble enfin me tendre les bras.

Je réagirais violemment demain.

* * *

Lorsque je me réveille, j'entends des bruits de vaisselle dans la pièce d'à côté. Le jour filtre à travers mes rideaux et je suppose qu'il est déjà une heure bien avancée. Heureusement que je commence les cours plus tard aujourd'hui, j'ai oublié de mettre un réveil. Je me lève donc et prend le premier T-shirt qui traîne à mes pieds, faute de mieux dans ma léthargie du matin -noté ici que mon cerveau est sur off. N'avisant aucune forme de pantalon potentiel, je décide sans vraiment y penser de rester en boxer pour le moment. Je suis encore en mode radar lorsque j'entre dans la cuisine, là d'où provenait les bruits.

« T'es rentré quand, papa… ? » je commence en me frottant la nuque avant de stopper net toute pseudo-activité cérébrale déjà extrêmement faible.

Livai est là, un tablier autour de la taille dont je ne me rappelais même pas l'existence et un torchon blanc autour de sa tête pour empêcher ses mèches trop longues de le gêner. Il a retroussé ses manches jusqu'aux épaules et le bas de son pantalon jusqu'aux chevilles. Il se tenait debout devant l'évier où une bonne moitié de vaisselle était déjà en train d'égoutter, les mains gantées -où a-t-il trouvé des gants ? Je ne sais même pas où ils sont rangés- pleines de mousses tout comme le reste de vaisselle. Il se tourne vers moi nonchalamment et me dit en guise de bonjour :

« Parce que tu as un père qui vit aussi dans ce tas de merde ? »

J'ai un soudain mal de crâne qui me fait gémir et je m'assied alors à l'îlot de cuisine. Le froid glacial du siège mord cruellement mes cuisses nues et me fait grimacer dans un frisson désagréable mais pas vivifiant pour autant. Je n'arrive même pas à savoir si c'est que je l'avais oublié ou que j'ai juste agi par habitude en percevant ces sons rares à mon réveil. Ou, ce qui est fort probable, les deux. J'essaye de rassembler le peu de neurones éveillés dans mon cerveau et répond le plus intelligemment possible malgré ma torpeur de post-réveil :

« C'est plus un fantôme qu'un père si tu veux mon avis. La porte fermée à côté de l'entrée, c'est sa chambre. Si il rentre, c'est pour s'y enfermer et dormir. Aussi, il fait toujours un brin de ménage quand il est de passage, histoire de s'impliquer un minimum dans la vie de son fils. Ou de se faire pardonner sa constante absence, mais ça c'est plutôt lié avec l'enveloppe toujours trop grosse qu'il me laisse sur la table… »

Livai me considère en silence et son regard reste neutre. Plus de mépris, ni de suspicion. Pas une seule expression, juste cette apathie qui le caractérise lorsqu'il n'est pas en mode grognon. Je ne sais pas ce que cela peut bien vouloir dire mais lorsqu'il ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, je le coupe par automatisme :

« Je n'ai pas besoin de compassion et je n'ai pas envie de m'arrêter là-dessus de si bon matin. »

Tout à coup, je me prend un torchon dans la figure. Ouvrant la bouche pour râler, il me stoppe alors dans mon élan comme je venais juste de le lui faire :

« Si tu n'as pas besoin de te nourrir au réveil, aides moi donc à faire la vaisselle et essuies tout ça. Si tu savais comme je m'en fous de ta pauvre petite vie, morveux. Tu m'as l'air bien prétentieux pour croire que j'allais chercher à te consoler. »

Je rougis alors de honte et la chaleur sur mes joues me semble terriblement désagréable. Et cette chaleur qui me consume me rappelle, comme un coup de poignard -ou plutôt de chalumeaux-, ce qui s'est passé cette nuit et je deviens encore plus rouge. Livai semble le remarquer, à mon plus grand malheur, et comme je me détourne face à son regard, ça a dû faire tilte dans sa tête parce qu'il me dit :

« Au fait, ça va tu as bien dormis ? »

Dans une autre circonstance, j'aurais pu aimer ce premier sourire, quoique narquois. En fait non, puisqu'il est moqueur, qu'elle que soit la situation, elle aurait été terriblement embarrassante pour moi je suppose. Je rougis encore plus si c'est possible, et certainement que j'ai de quoi faire pâlir de jalousie une tomate. Je prend un air accusateur mais pas crédible pour un sou avec cette gène qui me colle au visage :

« Alors tu étais bel et bien éveillé ! »

« Et toi alors, tu faisais donc semblant de dormir ? Tu t'imaginais quoi, que j'étais somnambule ? Ou alors... » répond-t-il nonchalamment mais avec une once de moquerie dans la voix.

C'est claire qu'il s'amuse. Et moi, je me sens trahi, traîné dans la poussière, humilié. Mon cerveau encore dans les vapeurs du sommeil, même si bien secoué, je ne me sens pas assez d'attaque pour une confrontation directe alors je serre juste des dents. Puisque je reste installé dans un silence terriblement gênant, je le sens se tourner vers moi, sûrement réfléchir une seconde avant de s'essuyer les mains sans me quitter du regard. Ensuite, il s'approche doucement de moi, d'un pas souple, et je me sens tout à coup comme une proie. Il s'arrête à côté de moi alors que je reste obstinément à fixer la surface froide de l'îlot de cuisine auquel je suis attablé. Mes cuisses me brûlent sur le siège trop inconfortable. Il me dit alors d'une voix faussement outrée qui me semble totalement incompatible au personnage malgré que ses mots font mouches dans mon esprit :

« Tu croyais peut-être que je voulais t'assassiner dans ton sommeil ? Mais tu sais je n'aurais pas attendu si c'était ce que je voulais... » ajoute-t-il sarcastiquement, mais il enchaîne directement alors que mes oreilles me brûlent de honte « À moins que tu te sois imaginé tout autre chose ? Hein, petit pervers... » souffle-t-il lascivement.

Et je m'écarte si précipitamment que j'en tombe parterre à côté de ma chaise. Livai soupire et reprend cet air blasé habituel :

« Si tu ne manges pas, va donc prendre une douche, sale morveux dégueulasse. »

Et son ton est si cassant et si froid que je me demande à quoi il fait référence avec ce « dégueulasse ». Finalement, ne pouvant me départager et étant trop sur le cul -c'est le cas de le dire- pour pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit pour ma défense, je me relève silencieusement. Je me sens tellement honteux et mal à l'aise que j'ai l'impression que mon corps entier me gène et ma tenue n'arrange rien, tout à coup pudique. Et je n'ose pas esquisser une quelconque répartie même si je le devrais, ne serait-ce que pour sauver un semblant de dignité. Mais à cet instant, je ne peux supporter sa présence et ses yeux qui me pèsent alors je grommelle une excuse qui ne veut rien dire ou qui n'en est même pas une, et me dirige mécaniquement en direction de la douche. J'en profite pour ramasser ses fringues et un tas au hasard des miennes afin de faire une lessive, tout cela sous son regard qui me suit.

Je l'entend soupirer et reprendre son labeur.

* * *

J'ai dû ruminer une bonne demie heure sous la douche, ou peut-être une heure mais ça a peu d'importance. L'eau glacée, puis brûlante, a achevé de remettre en marche mon cerveau et c'est contre le mur en carrelage que je me suis énervé à coup de poing. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que la douleur a vite calmée les ardeurs de mon corps mais dans le creux de mon estomac, une violente sensation continue de se débattre et de chercher à exploser. Franchement, ce n'est pas un comportement à avoir quand on est recueilli chez quelqu'un, on est pas sans gêne, hargneux, autoritaire ou méprisant. Et surtout on est pas blessant à ce point là… .

Et comme une malédiction, je me repasse cette terrible scène en boucle sous ma rétine, lentement, les yeux fermés sous le jet d'eau qui m'apaise progressivement, éclaircissant mes pensées. Il s'est ouvertement moqué de moi, c'est un fait. Mais cette nuit, il était frigorifié. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise blague, juste un besoin, une nécessité même si il y a d'autres manières de faire. Et il est vrai qu'il a tapé dans le mille à chacune de ses suppositions, même si elles n'ont été que des pensées fugaces. À qui ça n'aurait pas traversé l'esprit d'ailleurs ? Quoi que, qui aurait été assez fou ou inconscient pour ramener un inconnu chez soi serai la question primaire. Non mais de toute manière, c'est lui le pervers d'abord à se glisser sous les draps des gens comme ça ! Et cette pensée me calme totalement. Maintenant que j'ai repris de l'assurance, je ne vais pas me taire.

Et c'est avec cette détermination nouvelle que je sors de la douche. Une autre de détermination, c'est d'aller rapidement remplir mon estomac avant qu'il ne me dévore de l'intérieur. Je n'ai qu'un jeans à disposition -c'est à dire le seul vêtement portable, passablement propre, qui pue pas trop- dans cette pièce et après tout je suis chez moi, alors je décide de sortir sans rien de plus sur le dos. En plus j'ai chaud après cette douche qui a fini brûlante.

Livai regarde par la fenêtre -on est au dernier étages, ce qui fait qu'on surplombe quelques bâtiments même si cet immeuble n'est pas des plus grands- lorsque je débarque dans le salon. L'image de cette scène inspire une certaine quiétude et je me sens m'adoucir totalement. Il tourne sa tête vers moi, et j'ai l'impression que son regard s'attarde un instant sur mon torse mais ce ne doit être qu'une de ces lubies adolescentes qui me prend. N'empêches que mon ventre s'est enflammé un instant et mon cœur a raté un battement. Putain d'hormones. Il décroise ses bras pour se positionner face à moi, même si plus de cinq mètres nous séparent.

« Je ne m'excuserais pas. » dit-il, catégorique.

Moi, je ne bouge pas tout de suite et ne dit rien non plus. Avec un air de réflexion, je contemple sa silhouette qui se fonde parfaitement dans le cadre de la fenêtre où se découpent au loin les quelques pauvres rayons de soleil qui ressuient à percer les nuages.C'est bizarre de penser ça maintenant, mais il est beau. Je vois qu'il ne compte pas en dire davantage alors je me décide à réagir, d'un ton cassant pour la forme :

« Vous êtes allé trop loin, Livai. Mais ça, vous semblez l'avoir compris tout seul finalement. »

Et il serre des dents, se sachant pas en position de m'en vouloir de l'appeler si familièrement. Et puis comment l'appellerais-je sinon ? C'est lui qui m'a dit son nom après tout. En fait, je crois que j'ai tapé dans le mille, surtout. Alors je décide d'en profiter et ajoute sèchement, accusateur :

« Si vous le savez, pourquoi vous refusez de vous excuser ? »

Il soupire mais semble réfléchir aux mots à utiliser. Il doit trier de manière à parler le moins possible et être le plus claire et direct.

« Je ne le ferais pas pour satisfaire un putain d'ego, c'est débile. J'espère que t'es pas un de ces enculés qui s'en foutent de la sincérité tant qu'ils ont la répugnante satisfaction de t'avoir foutu à genoux. Je ne m'excuserais pas parce que je n'ai aucuns regrets, c'est tout et que ce ne serait pas sincère. Ta réaction valait trop le coup pour que je regrettes quoi que ce soit. »

Et je me mets à rire. J'éclate littéralement. Je sais que c'est con mais c'est venu spontanément, mes nerfs s'étant déjà calmés plus tôt. Il me regarde avec de grands yeux et sa surprise est tellement pas dissimulée sur son visage que je ris de plus belle. Au bout d'un moment je crois qu'il commence à s'irriter parce qu'il se plante stablement sur ces deux pieds en croisant les bras, avec ses sourcils froncés et ses yeux perçants me toisent de hauts dans une expression d'irritation totale. Alors je me calme un peu et réussi à dire d'une traite :

« Vous n'aviez pas besoin d'en dire autant ! Juste « Ta tête en valait la peine » aurait suffit ! »

Et comme je sens une aura assassine se proliférer et l'atmosphère se glacer, je me décide à reprendre un peu de sérieux. Je suis suicidaire, pas maso. Livai ne bouge pas d'un pouce, attendant que j'en finisse. Je souffle un bon coup, mon calme définitivement revenu. Alors je relève la tête et enchaîne :

« Vous aviez froid, c'est indéniable. Mais franchement, vous avez beau avoir ce comportement suffisant, c'est incontestablement vous qui avez agi comme un pervers, sur toute la ligne ! »

Je m'arrête là pour que le mot « pervers » garde tout son impacte. Et devant son air un peu perdu, je ne peux empêcher un sourire tendre me tordre le visage. Moi aussi ça me surprend, ce sourire, mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux au final ? Je m'approche alors de lui et il se tend instinctivement. Lorsque je m'arrête, il ne reste qu'une longueur de bras entre nous -les miens, ils sont plus longs. Je souris encore une fois et déclare :

« Bon, on va dire qu'on est quitte désormais. Vous vous êtes moqué de moi, je me suis moqué de vous… si vous le voulez bien maintenant, je vais aller préparer quelque chose à manger parce que je ne sais pas vous mais moi, je vais finir par mourir si je n'ingurgite rien ! »

Je ne comprend pas ce qu'il grommelle en détournant la tête d'un air vexé, mais ça doit être un truc gentil du style « et bien qu'est-ce que t'attends alors pour crever ? ». Mais je m'en fiche et, toujours souriant, je me détourne en direction de la cuisine. Mais avant d'y entrer, je me retourne finalement et dit :

« Au fait ! Je n'avais pas aussi bien dormis depuis longtemps ! »

Et j'entre dans la cuisine rapidement pour éviter qu'il ne me tombe dessus et décide finalement de m'arracher la gorge. Et puis j'aime à m'imaginer qu'il a rougit à cette phrase. Je ne le vois pas mais j'entends malgré tout, même si faiblement :

« T'es vraiment une putain de douleur dans le cul, gamin. »

* * *

Bon. Au final, il ne se passe encore pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre. Mais ça viendra (est-ce que je peux dire ça comme ça ? Je suis pas sûr qu'on pourrait qualifier de quelque chose ce qui se passe ensuite) mais en fait j'ai écris tout ça d'une traite alors je m'étale en longueur comme une limande écrasée dans le caniveau (me demandez pas ce qu'elle fiche là, elle sort des égouts on va dire et ces égouts son reliés à la mer comme dans Némo) Bref! J'arrête, je suis en mode n'importe quoi!

à la prochaine~ (si vous me supportez encore mais il se passera des trucs enfin disons qu'on va voir les autres aussi et puis Livai a un passé même si je l'aborde tout juste là où moi j'en suis...)


	5. Chapitre 4

Hey hey! 8D

Bon déjà, merci aux reviewers mais aussi aux followers et favoriters ! (j'ai l'impression d'inventer des mots mais tant qu'on se comprend :p) merci aussi à ceux "dans l'ombre" qui ont lu jusqu'au chapitre 3, je le vois bien que la barre monte, enfin si j'ai bien compris c'est que vous lisez tout sans vous enfuir en courant^^(ou pas(?) tiens...du vent? XD)

Bref! Réponses aux reviews!

CQFD : Ahahah (je commence souvent par des onomatopées en fait…bref) je suis contente que cette phrase t'est plu X)  
Tu peux pas savoir comme ça m'a rassuré cette simple phrase, promis je le dirais plus T_T (sauf que du coup je risque la mort pour ce chapitre?)  
Ah ouais c'est vrai que vous avez qu'un seul chapitre à chaque fois, vous, donc Eren est lent à la détente (et puis il est trop occupé à tout nous décrire Xp ohé l'excuuuse!) et ouais, Livai il est comme ça on y peut rien et perso je voyais pas Eren lui gueuler dessus d'emblée (bin sinon il l'aurait foutu dehors et ça se serait fini comme ça quoi ! Oooh je crois qu'une idée se la ramène là*-*) mais t'en fait pas pour lui hinhinhin et puis moi j'aime bien aussi quand Livai embarrasse Eren et le décontenance (c'est Livai après tout) mais Eren il faut juste qu'il prenne un peu d'assurance, c'est un ado paumé quoi Xd  
Merci c'est gentil, en plus maintenant que j'y pense, j'avais prévenu que c'était une histoire plutôt légère…je sais même plus ce que je dis (c'est pas nouveau)  
C'est vrai pour les fautes, je relis à chaque fois mais bon elles se cachent les vilaines. Bon et j'avoue je me déconcentre vite…^^'  
Une des légendes de quoi ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas fini ? Hein pourquoi ? 8D Ok j'arrête.  
Eren, t'inquiètes je lui en ai déjà mis aux oreilles (d'ailleurs c'est dans ce chapitre qu'on le sait !) et je ne pourrais pas me résoudre à les lui enlever, j'y arriverais pas XD J'y ai pensé à l'arcade mais je m'inquiétais que ça fasse trop exagéré après, mais il pourrait s'en faire un ! À son nez, je dirais cloison nasale, tu en penses quoi ? Après je ne crois pas que je précise donc chacun peu imaginer ce qu'il veut^^  
Ma photo de profil, oui c'est Livai, il est trop beau hein ? Je veux dire, encore plus beau ! En plus le tatouage est plutôt original pour des ailes dans le dos (je m'en lasse pas de cette image c'est mon fond d'écran de téléphone aussi!) ça me fait penser, j'ai toujours rien trouvé pour illustrer cette fiction…mais bon normalement les images doivent m'appartenir…(mais si j'arrive à me débloquer, je dessinerais moi-même un truc un jour)  
En fait, j'ai beaucoup hésité pour le Livai dominé (en fait non je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé avant qu'on me demande) car pour moi les chats nous font juste croire qu'on leur appartient, je les assimile à la liberté. Mais j'ai des idées qui me viennent et puis Eren cherche à l'apprivoiser dans un sens et je le vois bien comme un ado entreprenant une fois plus sûr de lui Xp Aaaah il faudrait que j'écrive plus vite ! Je veux plus de temps !  
(Désolé pour cette réponse de trois mètre de long -La limande, le retour-)

Erwin Eyebrow : Merciiii c'est trop mimi et tu peux pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir TwT je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours et même si tu dis "pas grand chose" c'est super parce que pour moi c'est beaucoup quand même! 8D Et je sais pas pourquoi mais qu'est-ce que je kiffe ton pseudo, il m'a marqué je crois, pourtant les sourcils d'Erwin m'avaient pas choqué plus que ça (bah on a qu'à dire que c'est parce que je suis bête! XD)

Leyana : Oh merci c'est trop gentil ! Merci de prendre la peine de ne serait-ce que dire ça, pour certains ça peut paraître dérisoire mais ça suffit à faire tellement de bien pourtant ! Moi je suis contente ! Je suis toute heureuse maintenant, nyah :3 J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi, même si il y a des risques de décapitation envers moi je crois ahaha^^' non mais c'est peut-être pas si important en fait (je sais paaaaas)

Chaton: Mon chatonnnn (j'avais envie de dire ça, hey ça me fait penser, chaton c'est très approprié pour cette fic XD ou pas(?))  
Mon côté "n'importe quoi"? *pars relire* Ah ouai! Ben tant mieux alors parce que je crois que ça continue! Xd  
Cool ton Halloween! J'aurais adorer jouer à des jeux d'horreur et mater des films d'horreur toute la nuit mais (attention! racontage de vie! alerte rouge! qui sait, depuis hier tu veux peut-être plus savoir!) j'étais chez mon frère pour une petite fête qu'on a préparé pendant plusieurs jours avec ma belle-sœur avec déco, jeux et cuisine (même si c'était cool, ça m'a crevé j'ai pas pu prendre ma dose d'anime/fic/manga! Et je faisais mes devoirs la nuit T_T) enfin c'était quand même super marrant (j'ai rigolé comme une baleine quoi) mais il y avait des personnes qui ne supportaient pas les films d'horreur du coup pour la séance film, on s'est maté Hansel et Gretel chasseurs de sorcières, je crois qu'on peut dire que c'est du gore(?) mais c'était drôle avec leurs pauses genre j'ai la classe XD puis on a regardé l'Hôtel Transylvanie (mais pas le 2 T_T je veux le voiiiir!)  
En même temps si on dessine pas en cours on ne survivrait pas! (moi non en tout cas, je tomberais de sommeil) Ooh du yaoi carrément? Ahaha j'imagine trop en plein cours le prof qui veut te confisquer ta feuille et...surprise! XD  
Heu l'orage qui se prépare...ah bon? Heu je sais pas, on va dire que tout est relatif XD Nan mais peut-être un peu plus tard on peut dire ça comme ça, mais tu entends quoi par orage? (ah mais je suis nuuuulle ça me déprime! vite du chocolat)  
Les chats dominent déjà le monde! Quoique le mien doit parfois supporter mes excès d'affection et quand je lui dit de fermer sa gueule à trop miauler mdr mais c'est un roi lion IRL ce petit con d'ailleurs il me bouffe actuellement la main (c'est vrai en plus, tu sais, pour jouer) du coup j'écris super lentement d'une main là... ils dominent...

Je vous fait de gros câlins (enfin si vous en voulez, sinon j'ai des cookies) et vous remercie de votre soutien et de prendre le temps de me laisser un petit mot^w^ (ou un gros enfin bref vous comprenez, un mot c'est un mot et c'est trop géniaaaal!)

Voilà!

Je dis plus rien pour l'instant à part: Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

« Tu t'inquiètes pour un inconnu dans la rue parce que c'est l'hiver mais tu sors dans cette tenue ? T'es vraiment qu'un gamin puérilement inconscient. » dit-il, un sourcil levé.

« Bah quoi ? »

J'ai finalement enfilé un haut parce qu'il est l'heure pour moi d'aller en cours même si je n'en ai franchement aucune envie. Mais je ne veux pas risquer une Mikasa dans tout ses états et un Armin implacable parce que j'ai encore séché. Alors j'ai chopé un T-shirt de Pierce The Veil sombre et enfilé une chemise écossaise rouge ouverte par-dessus, des valeurs sûrs, à mes yeux du moins. Et ils sont plutôt propres. Juste avant, j'ai choisi de changer de piercings et j'ai mis des pointes à mon Snake Bites à la place des anneaux. Livai a semblé dégoûté en me voyant transpercer ma peau et encore plus lorsqu'il a remarqué mon écarteur six millimètres à mon oreille gauche, ainsi que l'anneau au lobe et l'industriel à mon oreille droite. Je lui ai expliqué qu'une fois un piercing de fait, cela devient comme une addiction. Bon il m'a répondu que, quitte à faire un piercing, pourquoi pas le prince Albert et j'ai clos la discussion en claquant la porte du sèche-linge dans une surréaction impulsive. Ça l'a contrarié que je ne fasse pas attention aux affaires et j'ai alors couru après un haut à enfiler en prétextant les cours afin de le fuir.

Et maintenant, ma tenue ne lui plaît pas.

« J'ai plus le temps de me changer, Armin et Mikasa vont bientôt arriver au point de rencontre ! »

« Ah. »

Je me sens un peu surpris ou peut-être vexé qu'il ne demande pas qui ils sont. Mais après réflexion, il doit bien deviner que j'ai une vie social. Du coup je ne sais pas si je dois prendre cela comme du désintérêt d'en savoir plus, parce que c'est tabou, ou pour le principe d'équité : il ne demande rien et en retour je ne pose pas de question non plus. Bref, je dois vraiment y aller, je cherche tout de même ma veste en cuir, en vain : j'ai juste les mitaines qui traînent parterre à côtés de mes docs. Livai me regarde faire, les bras croisés et appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte pour rester à bonne distance. Il soupire d'exaspération mais sans un mot de plus. Avant de passer le pas de la porte, je jette un dernier coup d'œil à ses prunelles si fascinantes. Dans la douce pénombre, elles apparaissent gris orage, comme les nuages qui couvrent encore le ciel aujourd'hui. Je lui dis :

« Vos affaires sont dans le sèche-linge. Si, lorsque c'est sec, vous voulez vous en allez… verrouillez la porte et mettez la clé dans la boîte au lettre au nom de Grisha Jäger, dans le hall. »

« Attends, tu me laisses le choix de rester ou de partir ? »

Je fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où est le problème :

« Et bien oui, pourquoi ? Je ne vous force en rien, faites ce que vous voulez. » Puis, je comprend enfin et cela doit se voir à mon visage mais je hoche la tête « Vous pouvez rester, oui. Je vous ai dit qu'on était quitte. Et puis je vous ai recueilli, c'est ma propre décision alors je prendrais la responsabilité jusqu'au bout. »

Je souris en preuve de sincérité même si il semble avoir déjà tout lu dans mes yeux. Je me demande quand même si c'est une bonne idée de me décider à le garder. J'aurais du réfléchir avant de parler. Mais c'est pas dans mes habitudes, malheureusement. Puisque le silence s'étend, je lui fais un petit signe de tête en silence, ne sachant pas si je dois dire au revoir ou à tout à l'heure. Je quitte son regard au dernier moment, profitant de ses iris grises jusqu'à la dernière seconde, ne sachant pas si je les reverrais un jour. Je ferme la porte doucement et je l'entends soupirer :

« Quel foutu gamin… »

Un sourire inexplicable né sur mon visage et une douce chaleur se diffuse dans mon estomac. Hey, c'est étrange quand même... Je me renfrogne en secouant ma tête et dévale les escalier quatre à quatre dans l'espoir d'arriver à temps au croisement où passe Armin. On n'est pas dans la même classe mais nos profs étaient en réunion tous ensemble ce matin, exceptionnellement -ou miraculeusement-.

* * *

« Il t'est arrivé quelque chose, Eren ? »

On marche depuis un bon bout de temps maintenant et j'avoue avoir à peine desserré la mâchoire depuis mon bref salut à mon compagnon de route, ou alors juste pour aspirer le fameux mélange nicotine/goudron et autres saletés pourtant si addictifs de ma cigarette. Je ne suis pas un gros fumeur, mais j'aime en griller une de temps en temps, surtout lorsque je suis dans le froid extérieur. Et puis en général ça m'occupe, l'esprit et les mains.

Armin, en bon ami, a dû commencer par me laisser le temps d'émerger tout seul, et peut-être même essayé de deviner ce qui me rend si pensif. Je pense à Livai -très étonnant- que j'ai laissé seul à l'appartement. Est-ce qu'il va partir ? Sûrement, il ne voulait même pas être là au début. Il n'a rien dit, même pas au revoir, ni merci. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sens déçu, après tout j'ai vite compris qu'il avait un caractère imbuvable. Je me sens bizarre, ça m'énerve. Et c'est face à ma mine soudainement contrariée que Armin s'est décidé à m'interroger. Je m'étouffe dans ma fumée et le regarde avec de grands yeux surpris, qui n'en n'ont pourtant pas la légitimité.

« Je heu-, en fait- Et bien... » je bafouille, pris de court.

Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre, j'aimerais éviter de lui parler de Livai mais je sais qu'il le voit à trois kilomètres quand je mens. En signe de réflexion, je gratte du pouce l'anneau de mon nez de ma main qui tient la cigarette, l'autre étant au chaud dans ma poche. Et je n'ai aucune idée de mensonge de toute façon. Je fais mine de me concentrer et finalement, je décide de ne pas trop y penser et de jouer la carte de la franchise, de tout lui expliquer, quitte à être assassiné par Armin -et même pas Livai !- au final :

« En fait, il faisait super froid hier soir et...comment dire ? J'ai eu peur qu'il meurt dans le nuit, tu vois. Il avait l'air faible et perdu, enfin seul dans un coin de rue paumée…Heuu alors disons que du coup je l'ai recueilli, cet espèce de chat et... »

Et les yeux d'Armin s'éclaire de compréhension, ce qui me fige soudainement. Je réfléchis un instant pour assimiler l'information. Je me suis empêtré dans mon explication et au final je lui ai fait croire que j'ai ramassé un vrai chat sans même le vouloir. Je me dis tant mieux au fond et que je pourrais jouer là-dessus pour ma défense si un jour il découvre la vérité. Il attend patiemment et donc je continue ma plainte :

« Mais il est du genre super grognon, il avait l'air de vouloir me tuer alors je me demande si je ne le regrette pas un peu... »

Je me stoppe un instant, songeur, et Armin ne dit toujours rien, attentif. Je fronce les sourcils, le regard perdu quelque part devant mes pieds :

« Il n'a pas arrêté de se contredire dans ses agissements : il me feule dessus et puis finalement il n'a pas de scrupule à se glisser dans mon lit parce que Môsieur a froid ! Et quel sale caractère alors que je veux simplement lui venir en aide ! Je ne le comprend vraiment pas. Mais il a un côté fascinant, je crois, je ne sais pas pourquoi… » Je fais une pause puis continue, songeur « Je me demande si il sera parti quand je rentrerais ce soir… »

Je dois avoir un drôle d'air à cet instant parce qu'Armin ouvre de grands yeux perplexes et me demande l'air perdu :

« Donc tu veux qu'il reste finalement ? »

« Hein ? » fais-je d'un air abruti.

« Eren, tu viens de te plaindre de ce chat mais au final, ton air préoccupé vient du fait que tu t'inquiètes si il sera là à ton retour. » explique-t-il calmement.

Je le fixe un instant puis reporte mon regard devant moi, pensif. Je ne voyais pas cela comme ça, c'était bien trop éreintant d'essayer de suivre ses sautes d'humeurs et les miennes qu'il créait. Il est vrai que je l'ai officiellement invité, que j'ai eu dû mal à lâcher ses yeux et que j'aurais aimé qu'il me dise quelque chose mais est-ce que je veux qu'il reste ? Genre, vraiment ? J'avais mis tout cela sur le compte de mon impulsivité, je n'y avais pas réfléchi sérieusement. Réfléchir sur ce genre de chose n'est pas vraiment le genre de la maison…

J'ai une mine vraiment sérieuse pour le coup et cela fait sourire Armin affectueusement. Il pose une main sur mon épaule et ses yeux brillant d'un bleu claire, témoignage de sa parfaite lucidité des choses, se plongent dans les miens, sûrement ombragés par toutes ces pensées contradictoires. Il me sourit d'un air compatissant :

« Écoutes, tu verras bien ce soir. En attendant, essaye de te concentrer pour les cours, on est arrivé. »

En effet, le bâtiment s'étend devant nos yeux, avec sa peinture écaillé et cet air sinistre ? On était même arrivé à la grille rouillée par le temps, aussi bien météorologique que temporel. Ça me surprend de ne pas m'en être rendu compte. J'ai même pas fini ma clope. Armin rit de son rire claire et léger, me fait une légère tape encourageante dans le dos et se dirige vers sa classe et moi à l'opposé, râlant pour la forme.

* * *

Le fait de ne pas être dans la classe d'Armin ou de Mikasa fait qu'il n'y a personne pour me brider. D'autant plus que, à mon plus grand malheur, Jean Kirschtein alias la tête de cheval, se trouve être, lui, dans ma classe. Le monde est vraiment sans pitié. J'entre dans ma salle et m'installe automatiquement à la fenêtre du fond, derrière le duo comique Connie et Sasha qui me saluent brièvement alors qu'ils se font un combat de crayons avec des poses totalement loufoques. Tête de cheval me remarque et s'approche de moi avec ce putain de pas qui respire déjà la provocation :

« Hey Eren ! Tu es venu accompagné de ta copine à ce que j'ai vu. »

« Ce n'est pas ma copine et Armin est un garçon. Si tu veux m'attribuer une copine, tu devrais plutôt citer Mikasa, non ? »

Et je jubile, car je sais qu'il a toujours eu un faible pour Mikasa et ce depuis la première fois qu'il l'a vu. Il suffit de le voir rougir jalousement :

« Putain d'idiot suicidaire, je vais te faire bouffer tes piercings. » marmonne-t-il furieusement.

« Quand tu veux, connard de tête de cheval mal brossé ! » j'explose en me levant brusquement.

Super timing, j'ai pas mal d'irritation et de frustration à faire évacuer. Déglinguer un peu plus cette grande gueule hennissante ne peut que me faire du bien !

« Heu… Le professeur va arriver… Non, en fait vous ne devriez pas vous battre du tout…V-Vous risquez de vous faire mal... »

On se tourne en même temps vers la petite voix qui vient de s'immiscer dans notre énième règlement de compte. C'est sans surprise que l'on reconnaît Christa, une petite blonde timide qui, comme Armin, n'a pas sa place dans ce lycée détérioré : elle, parce qu'elle semble trop fragile.

« Pousses toi Christa, je m'en voudrais de te voir prendre un coup perdu ! » dis-je en serrant des poings et m'approchant d'un air menaçant vers l'autre crétin qui se marre.

« Aller viens, Jäger ! Je t'attends ! » s'exclame-t-il joignant le geste à la parole.

Sans retenue, je me baisse soudainement en me propulsant vers l'avant, passant sous ses bras positionnés en défenses, et lui écrase violemment mon poing dans l'estomac. Il s'étrangle de douleur mais se campe sur ses deux pieds pour reprendre de l'équilibre et se jeter sur moi, me décochant un coup vengeur dans la mâchoire, pour en enchaîner directement un autre au coin de l'œil. Autour de nous, les filles crient et les garçons s'exclament joyeusement alors que d'autres soupirent un « encore » tout à fait légitime. On ne peut pas se piffer plus de dix secondes. Peut-être même moins. Mais il n'a qu'à pas m'emmerder aussi.

Je lui file un coup de pied qu'il bloque avec son bras et le retire avant qu'il me le chope. Et alors qu'il s'élance le poing levé, je recule d'un pas en position de défense et me ré-avance en levant le bras, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre de son attaque par la surprise et lui décoche ainsi un coup de genou. Il tombe sur le cul et je le regarde de haut, une expression satisfaite sur le visage. Cela a le don de le mettre encore plus en rogne parce qu'il se jette sur moi en hurlant de rage. Mais il est arrêté dans son élan, alors qu'il m'empoigne le col furieusement :

« Jean ! C'est pas possible, heureusement que je passe ici par hasard ! »

Jean devient blanc et me lâche machinalement, sans rien dire. Moi je ne sais pas si je suis surpris ou si j'ai l'habitude maintenant. Marco entre dans la salle avec un air passablement contrarié, ou peut-être plus inquiet. C'est le demi frère de Jean, leur parent respectif s'étant remarié il y a cinq ans, et Marco a un certain pouvoir d'autorité sur cette tête de cheval qui me laisse toujours pantois. Je dis ça mais ça me fait un peu la même chose avec Armin, à vrai dire. Marco s'approche donc de Jean alors que tout le monde reste silencieux, attendant la suite en retenant leur souffle. Quoi que j'entends quelques bouffons se marrer et dire « Ta mère est arrivée, Jean ». Je les hais tellement qu'au lieu de rire de leur connerie pour emmerder mon éternel adversaire, je leur jette un regard noir qui les refroidi quelque peu.

« Tu m'avais promis de, au moins, ne plus faire de grabuge dans les salles de classe ! Qu'est ce que je vais faire moi, si je ne peux plus te faire confiance ? » continue Marco qui, mine de rien, impose un certain respect à son entourage de gérer Kirschtein si facilement.

« Ça va, désolé… » répond Jean en ne desserrant presque pas des dents, la tête baissée et rougissant de honte.

De petits murmures commencent à s'élever : soulagés, outrés, méprisants, moqueurs… Sasha tend un mikado à Christa pour la consoler et Connie lui tape doucement l'épaule en sortant sûrement une ânerie qui, au moins, a le mérite de la faire rire. Moi, je ricane discrètement -aussi discrètement que je le peux, c'est-à-dire pas vraiment- mais le karma me fait instantanément regretter de m'être moqué.

« Eren ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore, tu te bas ? Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter, tu vas encore te blesser ! »

Zut, j'avais oublié que Mikasa était dans la même classe que Marco. Ils sont en terminales tout les deux et ne sont pas souvent dans cette partie du bâtiment, plutôt réservé aux premières. Mais les labos y sont les mieux équipés, d'où leur présence ici, sans doute. C'est vraiment pas de veine. Alors que j'allais répondre face à la mine exagérément inquiète de Mikasa et que Jean me fusille du regard, quelqu'un d'autre ouvre violemment la porte de la salle. Décidément on se croirait dans un moulin ici.

« Oï Eren, Jean ! Vous avez fait quoi à ma chère petite Christa ? »

Putain de merde, c'est Ymir, qui est en première littéraire. Je me frappe le front de désespoir et Mikasa s'en affole mais je l'ignore. Comment elle est au courant d'abord ? Non mais on a rien fait en plus ! Les sales types de tout à l'heure se mettent à siffler à notre égard et commencent à faire du tapage dans une tentative de provocation. Instantanément, je me retourne, à fleur de peau, en symbiose avec Jean -on s'entend toujours bien pour latter les petites merdes-, près à leur défoncer le dentier quels que soient les problèmes qui en découleront, Mikasa/Marco ou non. Mais le professeur entre brusquement dans la salle et met à la porte les intrus avec son ton arrogant qui nous insulte constamment, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il se morde stupidement la langue. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été autant heureux de le voir, cet imbécile de Bossard. Quoique avec tout ça, j'ai à peine pu me défouler. Et je me sens encore fortement irrité envers cette bande de cons insupportables.

Finalement le cours se déroule comme d'habitude, Sasha et Connie se font taper sur les doigts pour leurs questions innocentes d'idiots de service, et des troubles-fêtes se font jeter du cours pour remarques inutiles et intempestives ou attaques de boulettes de papiers. Le pire, c'est qu'il y en a, ce sont de cons intelligents : quand ils se donnent la peine de participer, ils font vraiment avancer le cours ! Moi je suis relativement calme mais je fais simplement acte de présence en serrant des dents, les muscles tendus à se rompre. Je regarde par la fenêtre d'un air désintéressé, voir presque obstiné, et je m'en fiche pas mal de me décider si c'est juste parce que c'est naze ou que je ne comprend rien. Parce qu'après tout si je suis là -et qui plus est en scientifique- c'était simplement pour suivre Armin, même si je sais que c'est puéril comme raison et qu'au final on est même pas dans la même classe.

Je soupire en observant les nuages gorgés de pluie. Inévitablement, je finis par y sculpter deux prunelles profondes et blasés, qui me donnent un coup dans la poitrine. Bossard me hurle de me concentrer et je sursaute en détourant ma tête rapidement, la faisant craquer désagréablement. Je crois entendre Jean ricaner mais je ne relève pas, soudainement très las alors que le prof fout du sang partout pour s'être -encore et toujours- mordu la langue. À force de rabaissements que je n'écoutais même pas en plus.

Je regarde donc le prof qui reprend son cours, distraitement, sans écouter un traître mot de ce qu'il déblatère. Je m'arrête pour la première fois sur les détails de sa tête de con. Oh merde, mais sa coupe de cheveux est la même que celle de Livai ! J'ouvre de grands yeux stupéfaits de cette trouvaille. Je ne l'avais même pas remarquer tellement ça ne se ressemble pas, avec ses cheveux clairs et bouclés. Je reviens à moi et remarque Sasha essayer de manger des chips en cachette et donc de ne pas faire de bruit en touchant le paquet -en vain évidement- et Connie essayer de la persuader de partager sans une once de discrétion. Ils se prennent rapidement un coup sur la tête qui les fait se tenir tranquille, du moins pour le moment.

Je me tape la tête contre la table et finalement, m'y installe pour dormir en espérant absurdement que la fin de la journée sera déjà là à mon réveil.

* * *

« Tu t'es encore battu avec Jean, Eren ? » demande Armin sur le chemin du retour.

« C'est Mikasa qui te l'a dit ? » je répond, en jetant un œil à la susnommée qui marche un peu plus au devant avec Annie.

C'est pas vraiment souvent qu'on rentre ensemble. Mikasa a des horaires pas possibles qu'on ne peut pas suivre et Annie disparaît souvent avant la fin des cours. En général, Armin et moi on s'attend car on finit toujours à peu près à la même heure.

« Non, ça se voit sur ton visage. Tu as des contusions. »

« Oh merde ! » m'exclame-je en portant la main au hasard et touchant alors la croûte qui s'est formée autour de mon piercing gauche, là où Jean m'a frappé plutôt fort.

Je grimace et Armin me désigne aussi le coin de l'œil. Je palpe prudemment et fait alors apparaître la douleur que je n'avais pas pris la peine de remarquer avant. Si on devait aller à l'infirmerie à chaque bagarre, elle serait sûrement pleine non-stop, c'est donc que pour les cas d'urgence -même Auruo Bossard n'y va pas à chaque fois qu'il se vide de son sang. Je remarque Mikasa se demi retourner, Annie la suivant, pour vérifier où on en été et finalement, s'arrêter pour nous attendre. Une idée un peu vague me vient à l'esprit et me délie la langue sans que j'y pense vraiment :

« Dis, Armin, tu es bien dans la classe de Annie ? »

« Oui. »

« Vous vous entendez bien ? »

Il s'arrête soudainement de marcher et me regarde. Je ne l'ai pas tout de suite remarqué alors seulement trois pas après, je me retourne vers lui, interrogateur.

« Pourquoi tu me poses cette question, tout à coup ? » me dit-il calmement et pourtant j'ai l'impression d'entendre une once de suspicion ou de méfiance dans sa voix, comme cette lueur dans son regard qui me surprend mais que je n'arrive pas vraiment à déchiffrer.

« Je ne sais pas. » dis-je finalement, parce que c'est vrai, et que je me sens décontenancé par sa réaction.

Alors, il soupire l'air soulagé il me semble, et me rejoint pour qu'on se remette à avancer, les deux filles commençant sûrement à s'impatienter.

« Je ne peux pas vraiment dire qu'on s'entend bien. Disons qu'elle semble me tolérer lorsque je vais la voir. »

« Tu le fais souvent ? » j'enchaîne directement.

Annie est du genre solitaire et on ne sait strictement rien d'elle. On la connaît depuis le collège pourtant, comme Marco. Jean, on se le coltine depuis le primaire…-et oui, il aime Mikasa depuis quasiment 10 ans !- et Armin et moi étions dans la classe de Connie et Sasha en seconde. Sasha taxait toujours de la monnaie à Armin pour des cookies, qui ne refusait pas par compassion envers son estomac sans fond. Elle doit lui devoir une vingtaine d'euros depuis, voir plus. Elle a perdu un pari avec Connie et depuis elle n'a plus le droit de quémander, heureusement pour Armin ! Le prochain pari, c'est pour qu'elle le rembourse. Pour Christa et Ymir, je les connais de cette année. Christa parce qu'elle est dans ma classe, Ymir parce que je m'étais gouré de salle alors que j'étais en retard dès la première semaine de cours et qu'elle avait adoré se foutre ouvertement de ma gueule. Inévitablement, ça avait fini en bataille de répliques acides. Et on est devenu potes.

« Pendant les pauses, oui, comme elle est toujours seule…mais on ne parle pas beaucoup. »

On est presque sûr qu'Annie vient d'une famille très influente, ou du moins très aisée. On le suppose depuis cette fois au collège où une voiture noire très luxueuse l'avait récupéré à la sortie des cours. D'ailleurs elle l'avait très mal pris, elle avait violemment menacé le chauffeur, un grand blond baraqué, il me semble, mais il n'était pas sorti de la voiture alors je ne suis pas sûr. Annie, on l'avait toujours vu venir à pied alors on pensait qu'elle habitait aux alentours du collège. C'est la seule fois où on vit cette voiture et Armin a supposé qu'elle demandait sûrement à être déposé un peu avant, expliquant le fait qu'elle arrivait à pieds. En tout cas, une famille riche expliquerait son comportement rigide et fier, mais on est pas sûr de la raison pour laquelle elle a finit dans un petit appartement de Shiganshina. Mais lui poser des questions reviendrait à lui donner l'occasion de montrer sa parfaite maîtrise des arts-martiaux ainsi que son caractère froid et sans pitié. À nos dépends, évidement.

On l'entraîne souvent avec nous lors des pauses et parfois elle reste même aux repas. Alors je hoche juste la tête, sans trouver d'autres mots.

« Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça, Eren ? »

« J'en sais vraiment rien, comme ça. Une envie soudaine ? »

Il me jette un coup d'œil en silence, puis il rit alors que je penche la tête de côté en signe d'incompréhension tout en fronçant des sourcils vexés :

« Tu es vraiment bizarre ! »

« Quoi ?! Bah, merci bien, faux frère ! » je m'injurie instantanément.

Et il rit de plus belle. Merde je me sens con, je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Je laisse échapper un grognement de frustration puis accélère le pas pour rattraper les filles, Armin sur mes talons.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez ? Vous êtes lents et bavards, pire que des filles. » dit Annie de son ton direct et blasé, acquiescé par Mikasa.

« Oï, vous avez conscience que vous êtes censées être vous-mêmes des filles ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux insinuer par là, Eren ? » répond Annie du tac-au-tac avec une légère menace dans sa voix habituelle.

« Que vous êtes plutôt des monstr- »

Sans que je n'ai le temps de comprendre, Annie me décoche un coup de genou qui me plie en deux et enchaîne un deuxième dans le nez. Je me tiens le nez, le dos voûté, en gémissant. Mon piercing s'est enfoncé dans ma chaire sous le coup et j'ai l'impression qu'il s'arrache. En plus, la douleur dans mon nez remonte jusqu'à mon crâne et j'ai l'impression de saigner tellement ça me brûle. Quel magnifique répartie, vraiment, ça m'a totalement fait changé d'avis. Notons ici l'ironie.

« Annie, ça va pas ? » s'écrie Mikasa qui perd toujours son sang froid lorsque ça implique moi ou Armin.

Enfin surtout moi, il n'y a pas vraiment lieux de s'inquiéter pour Armin puisque lui n'est pas un aimant à problèmes et est encore moins impulsif et bagarreur.

Annie ne répond rien et la regarde simplement en plantant ses iris d'un bleu glacial dans les billes noires de Mikasa. Cette dernière la regarde aussi sans bouger. L'atmosphère n'est pas super lourde pour autant, même si l'aura menaçante de Mikasa est presque palpable. Elles ne sont pas prêtes à se battre jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive quoi mais elles ont l'air déterminer à latter l'autre s'il le faut, comme si une vieille rancune les animait depuis toujours. Quand je disais que c'est dur de savoir si elles s'entendent bien ou non. J'ai toujours l'impression que, entre elle, c'est soit de l'indifférence tolérante ou soit la menace d'un combat de titans. Pourtant, elles sont souvent ensemble puisqu'elles sont colocataires et vont au même dojo.

Bref je douille, pourtant je savais que c'était pas une bonne idée de chercher à les provoquer. Mais je fais toujours l'inverse de ce que me dit -ou plutôt hurle- ma raison. C'est viscéral.

« Mikasa, calme toi ! Tu sais, ça t'étais aussi destiné lorsque Eren a dit ça… » tente alors Armin.

Super l'idée de détourner son attention sur autre chose. Mais pourquoi moi ? Mikasa fronce les sourcils dans une réflexion intense ou peut-être juste par contrariété. Elle détourne finalement la tête et elle me fait penser à une gamine, je vois presque ses joues se gonfler dans une moue boudeuse. Enfin, heureusement que ça ne me retombe pas trop dessus, finalement. Armin regarde fixement Annie, qui n'a pas bougé d'un cil, avec une inquiétude peinte sur son visage. Alors elle hausse les épaules et se remet juste en route en silence.

En passant à côté de moi, Mikasa me donne un coup de paume derrière le crâne -bref et pas censé être très fort, mais bon c'est Mikasa- alors qu'elle rejoint Annie. Je grogne de douleur ainsi que de mécontentement et Armin rigole légèrement avant d'accélérer à sa suite.

Je me frotte le crâne en avançant plus vite moi aussi, pour les rattraper. On marche les quatre en ligne, côtes à côtes, mais on ne dit rien. Parce que l'atmosphère plutôt légère nous suffit à savoir naturellement que tout ceci n'était que futilités déjà oubliées. Du coup, je n'ai plus rien d'autre à penser qu'au fait qu'on approche de chez moi.

Et je sens mon cœur battre douloureusement d'une excitation impatiente, celle de connaître le fin mot de cette journée.

* * *

Et vous aussi vous le voulez ce fin mot heinnnn ? Est-ce qu'il sera encore là ? Est-ce que Eren va le retrouver à moitié mort intoxiqué dans la crasse meurtrière et être embauché par menace ou séduction pour tout nettoyer de fond en comble ? Est-ce qu'il va devoir le chercher dans toutes les rues de la ville parce qu'il va se mettre à neiger et que, pas de Livai au chaud à la maison ? Est-ce qu'il aura au moins fait la seule chose qu'Eren lui avait demandé si il partait ? Ou alors il va juste le retrouver entrain de se gaver de lait ou simplement SUR LE TOIT ! Ahahah c'te blague ! Trop nul quoi ! Et non j'vous le dirais pas^^ (logique Eva, logique) bon après c'est sûr que quoi qu'il arrive, on va le revoir, Livai n_n (c'est bon? vous êtes intrigués? vous allez pas me tuer parce qu'il a pas été très présent?)

Quoi cette dernière partie de chapitre ? (car je suppose que avant le retour du lycée, ça va encore) Alors là, ne me demandez pas ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne comprends pas moi-même ! Mais il y a sûrement une raison aux questions d'Eren à Armin même si ce petit ne le sait même pas lui-même (Armin à l'air de plus le savoir que lui, mais bon c'est Armin hein). Par contre j'ai un doute pour la fin de ce chapitre, le truc avec Mikasa et Annie et tout. Je suppose que ça montre un peu leurs relations particulières à tous ? Ou juste qu'ils sont pas doué pour parler mais qu'ils ont trouvé un compromis (la channnce). Bof tant pis après tout ça n'y été pas avant, je l'ai rajouté cette semaine en plus de l'explication des rencontres (en fait plus ou moins à partir du moment où Eren interroge Armin même si ça, ça y été déjà) donc c'est pas très grave, voyez ça comme un bonus(?...ou un malus mouahahaha).

Il n'y a pas beaucoup de Livai dans ce chapitre, c'est pourquoi j'ai laissé le début, quand Eren se prépare pour aller en cours, dans ce chapitre au lieu de le mettre à la fin du précédent (qui m'a semblé plutôt court). Sinon il n'y aurait pas eu de Livai du tout dans ce chapitre ! Alors pardonnez moiiiiiiii!

Bonnnn voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu malgré tout, je pense que je voulais montrer un peu de lycée et de Eren « habituel » (sans Livai quoi) quoique vu que je réfléchis pas vraiment quand j'écris et que ces chapitres ce sont enchaînés d'un coup (je l'ai déjà dit ça, non?), je ne peux pas être sûre de mes propos...Oui je suis bizarre ! voilà, c'est dit! En fait, j'analyse après coup ce qui a bien pu se passer dans ma caboche ! A votre avis, je ferais mieux d'aller mourir tout de suite?  
Non mais il me semble que j'avais vaguement pensé ça.

N'empêche ça doit vous rassurer, Eren a un caractère plutôt affirmé^^ En fait, c'est un faux timide (je dis n'importe quoi)

Ouah je suis bavarde aujourd'hui ! (et un peu fofolle mais je suis heureuse déjà y'a vous, ensuite le nouveau chapitre de SNK est sorti ettt j'ai eu du saumon fumé à midi! my life is complet!) Désolé pour ça ! Et bravo à ceux qui ont lu jusqu'ici, si il y en a Xp

À la prochaine ? *mode Eren puppies eyes*


	6. Chapitre 5

Yoh!

(Vous êtes toujours là...?)

J'ai faillis oublier mais voilà une petite illustration, j'ai eu une envie soudaine de gribouiller ces deux là, sauf qu'étant dans un train, enfin, ça donne ça quoi (j'ai quand même repassé après et blancoté les ratures hein!) du coup c'est pas fameux et niveau proportions c'est pas trop ça mais j'ai pas eu le courage de le refaire au propre. Un jour, peut-être.

Comme toujours, merci pour les soutiens et voici les réponses aux reviews^^

CQFD : Il est pas maso, c'est juste un sale gosse qui ne peut s'empêcher de provoquer les autres. Il faut bien que jeunesse se fasse (oui je parle comme une vieille) et je trouve que ça lui va bien de se prendre un coup d'Annie, après tout c'est pas la première fois XD  
Ooooh je croyais que tu voulais dire une légende de m*rde mdr désolé je suis un peu bête Xp  
Maiiiiis ça veut dire quoi ça, je m'en doutais je lui en ai trop mis hein ? T_T en plus je les oublie des fois et je reviens plus tard en me disant : là il va douiller ! Là il joue avec comme une nouille !  
Aaaah mais, heu, je ne peux rien divulguer voyons ! Ralàlà mais arrêteuuuuuh, t'a pas le droit de supposer ! X)  
Ouaip je voulais qu'Eren comprenne Armin sans même s'en rendre compte, enfin ça montrera son manque de tact aussi (« Je voudrais parler avec Tact, s'il vous plaît ! » Dégage, François Pérusse!)  
Utaaaaaaaa !*-* Je l'adore ce mec ! Tokyo Ghoul c'est de la bombe, enfin surtout le manga !  
Ahaha comme dans Le petit prince X) (faut que j'arrête les références à la c*n)  
Me donne pas le défi ! Je suis sûr que je trouverais à faire autrement ! Mais je veux pas parce que ça deviendrait triste et surtout parce que je l'aime, Livai (et vous aussi d'ailleurs, vous l'aimez!)  
Après cette fic, ouais OK, je veux bien essayer de pas mourir avant mais je promet rien parce que, hé on sait jamais !  
Ouaip 72h ça ferait : 22h de sommeil, 25h de visionnage d'anime ou de lecture en tout genre (surtout manga je suppose, nan parce que il me faut ma dose à moi !) en mangeant évidement, 20h d'écriture et 5h pour sortir un peu quand même. La vie de rêve XD  
Ouais t'inquiètes, je me doute bien X) en même temps ça serait pas possible Livai prisonnier !  
Bah ils sont libres de choisir chez qui ils restent, ça les empêchent pas de s'attacher mais ça c'est dans ma tête parce qu'on pourrait dévier sur ceux qui sont maltraités après…  
Oh ba tant mieux que ça dérange pas parce que je recommence tiens !  
J'adore tes yeux de Killer X) (nan j'suis pas maso, juste suicidaire) mais avoue ça lui va bien à Eren des puppies eyes :3

Erwin Eybrow : « Brefouille c'est cool ma couille (what ?) » X'D j'ai rigolé trois heure là et je me la garde de côté pour la ressortir à quelqu'un, je te rendrais célèbre ! (mode agent marketing ou je ne sais pas quoi en fait c'est quoi d'ailleurs un agent marketing ? Bof la flemme d'aller voir) Cool que Ymir te fasse rire et…Comment tu as deviné ? Ils m'ont paru pourtant siiiii discrets, Armin et Eren dans leur discut' de gonzes (heuu comment je parle tout à coup moi ?) ça n'a pas l'air de te gêner c'est déjà ça^^ Ooooh merde le retrouver en boule sur le canapé j'adore cette vision cutissime absolu, my god je fond ! Je pourrais utiliser cette vision un jour ?Et Annie elle fait pas peur, c'est juste Annie quoi Xp (non?) et je l'aime trop Annie elle a la classe quand même*-*

Chaton: Nyah~ les chats c'est cool! :3  
Ah ouais ça t'intéresse? Tant mieux alors Xd ah tu l'as pas vu non plus? (il est peut-être déjà en streaming)  
Cool Devil Within, j'aimerais essayer un jour! Vous avez que le prologue ou c'est que vous pensiez que le jeu était fini et en fait non? Bah c'est super de savoir exploser les zombies je trouve!  
Oh ça m'est déjà arrivé aussi de poster sans finir! *tchèque!*  
Je dessine un peu de tout, ça dépend mais je suis pas très paysage et je suis pas très doué pour le réaliste^^  
Ah si tu savais...  
Mon chat à 6 ans et c'est un guerrier mdr il est pas gros mais grand, c'est une panthère le truc! (j'exagère évidement, c'est même pas un maine coon) mais il se muscle à traîner dehors aussi Xd  
Bisous, j'espère que tu trouveras ton câlin! n_n

Voilà, sur ce, bonne lecture~

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Arrivé à mon immeuble, je vérifie que la clé n'est pas dans la boîte aux lettres. Mon cœur rate un battement en ne l'apercevant pas. Je monte alors quatre à quatre jusqu'au dernier étage et déboule dans l'appartement en ouvrant violemment la porte.

Là, je reste totalement pétrifié.

Pendant un instant, je ne bouge pas et réfléchis à toute vitesse. Je vérifie le numéro sur la porte toujours ouverte, ma main sur la poignée.

C'est bien chez moi ici.

Je ferme la porte derrière moi, enlève mes chaussures et entre dans la pièce principale. Il n'y a pas un chat, pas un bruit et...pas une saleté. Je suis en état de choc tellement l'appartement brille de milles-feux. Il n'y a plus une seule fringue parterre, plus un seul magazine abandonné, pas même une seule miette. Sur le balcon, le fil à linge a été installé et des vêtements y étaient suspendus, soigneusement, de manière à ce que ça sèche vite et bien, sans se froisser.

Mais mon ventre se tord alors que je n'entends pas un bruit à part la machine à laver qui tourne dans la buanderie, où je remarque que ses affaires ne s'y trouvent plus. Je vérifie sur le canapé si il n'y est pas emmitouflé dans la couverture mais rien. Tout comme dans l'entrée, ou il n'y a plus une trace de ses boots, ni de son écharpe et de son manteau. Je fais le tour des pièces : la cuisine, la salle de bain et le toilette brillent avec une fraîche odeur de propre, mais il n'y a pas personne. Je n'essaye pas la chambre de mon père et vais directement dans la mienne. Personne non plus. Je reste prostré au milieu de la pièce alors qu'un poids m'écrase la poitrine. A-t-il eu tellement pitié qu'il a nettoyer de fond en comble avant de partir ? Je pourrais voir ça comme une manière de me remercier mais ça m'étonnerais. Je soupire tristement. Il aura tout de même fait ce qu'il voulait jusqu'au bout, ne prenant même pas la peine de suivre la seule directive que je lui est donné, soit de fermer à clé.

Et puis, je me rends compte qu'il fait froid, mais comme si j'étais encore dehors, avec l'odeur de l'air gelée. Un courant d'air traverse la pièce et me fait frissonner. Je lève les yeux et vois que la fenêtre est grande ouverte. Peut-être que c'est juste pour aéré mais je m'approche, une once d'espoir pointant le bout de son nez et faisant doucement accélérer mon rythme cardiaque. Je sors la tête par la fenêtre et la retourne en essayant de regarder en direction du toit. Puis sans hésiter ou même réfléchir, je m'assieds sur le bord, dos au vide, et me hisse en essayant tant bien que mal d'atteindre la gouttière avec la prière qu'elle ne lâche pas sous mon poids ou que je ne glisse pas pour m'écraser en bas. J'essaye de me hisser malgré la tension dans mon corps, le cœur affolé par le sol qui semble m'aspirer à lui.

Une fois étalé sur la toiture, j'expire fortement pour libérer mes poumons de cet air gardé trop longtemps, et de cette angoisse qui m'avait obstruée la gorge, alors que le contre coup diffuse une chaleur suffocante sous ma chair. Je reste un peu comme ça puis, la fièvre du moment passée, je me relève fébrilement.

Je vois alors Livai, allongé sur le dos, les bras sous sa tête, les jambes croisées, et le nez dans les nuages. Il porte ses habits, son manteau et ses chaussures. Et son écharpe lui cache la partie inférieur de son visage, à la limite de son nez légèrement rougit. Mon cœur rate un battement. Je me persuade que ce doit être pour ralentir plus rapidement, après cette terrible ascension.

J'avance maladroitement jusqu'à lui et m'arrête au niveau de sa tête. Il sait que je suis là, il m'a même sûrement entendu courir dans toutes les pièces, à sa recherche. Je m'assieds à côté de lui, mes bras entourant mes jambes pliées contre mon torse. Je lève moi aussi la tête vers le ciel, voûte céleste qui m'assaille de lumière, de contrastes et toutes sortes de dessins grossiers aux formes duveteuses. Ça me donne un sentiment étrange, inexprimable mais incontestablement apaisant. Un effet rassurant qui me donne envie de soupirer de soulagement et de me dire « Je suis là », comme j'ai tendance à l'oublier parfois, et que rien d'autre ne compte. Je jette un œil à Livai qui ne bouge pas d'un cil, les yeux se nourrissant inlassablement de ce gris dont ils sont déjà bien remplis. Et je me demande quel sentiment cela lui procure à lui, cette peinture mouvante et silencieuse.

Je sors machinalement une cigarette et il me jette un coup d'œil avec un sourcil levé du genre « Tu fumes, gamin ? » mais il ne dit rien et m'en pique une du paquet encore sorti. Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il ne juge pas ce genre de chose. Tout comme les contusions suite à mon altercation avec Jean, même si il les fixe quelques secondes. J'ai l'impression que son regard me brûle à ces endroits mais ce doit juste être la douleur due aux coups, juste le vent et le froid qui piquent. Je hausse les épaules, tout en approchant mon briquet de ma bouche, pour chasser ma gêne et donner un semblant de réponse à une question muette et inexistante. Livai en semble satisfait, à moins qu'il soit juste désintéressé, et se penche vers moi et alors que je recule la tête d'instinct, il fronce les sourcils en me fusillant du regard, ce qui me pétrifie. Alors il se rapproche une fois de plus de ma bouche, et mon cœur cogne douloureusement dans ma poitrine. En fait, il colle simplement le bout de sa cigarette froide contre la mienne, incandescente. Puis il reprend sa position initial. J'expire longuement pour réguler la chaleur de mon corps mais surtout récupérer mon souffle.

Le silence s'étire comme les nuages à cet instant dans le déclin du jour, et je songe que ce n'est pas un silence désagréable comme j'en ai l'habitude avec ma solitude. Je libère une volute de fumée qui s'élève pour rejoindre ses frères les nuages. Puis, nonchalamment, je dis enfin :

« J'ai vu l'appart', c'est impressionnant… Vous aimez tant que ça la propreté ? »

« Oui et alors ? Tu crois que parce que tu m'as trouvé dans la rue, j'aime me vautrer dans les poubelles comme un porc dans sa merde ? » répond-il sur le même ton avec une once de cynisme, tout de même.

Et il fait des cercles parfaits avec la fumée qu'il expire, relevé sur les coudes et la tête en arrière. Je reste en admiration face à cette image que je trouve terriblement attirante, puis finalement j'éclate de rire à sa réponse. Il ne prend même pas la peine de réagir, ou alors il se contient. Je soupire et inspire fortement l'air ambiant, me sentant léger comme jamais. Mais je me remet à ressasser, inévitablement. Je ressens alors le besoin pressant de dire quelque chose, de mettre la situation au point ou un truc comme ça. Mais je n'ai pas réfléchis au préalable et je m'emmêle rapidement les pinceaux.

« Heu, donc vous…vous êtes- Non, vous restez ? Enfin vous avez tout nettoyé, merci et heu- j'ai cru que vous étiez partis sans fermer… parce que je vous l'avez demandé justement, enfin, heu- je veux dire, vous… Du coup, vous…Vous ? »

C'est misérable, vraiment. Je ne sais même pas ce que j'essaye de dire, mes pensées tournant à toutes vitesses, jouant à chat et ne comptant pas le moins du monde me laisser les attraper. Livai fronce les sourcils à ma tentative désastreuse de phrase intelligible et plante ses yeux impénétrables dans les miens, perdus. Il me lance d'un ton exaspéré :

« Merde, Eren, arrête de me vouvoyer ! Déjà que tu tournes assez autour du pot, si en plus t'en rajoutes avec de putains de mots à rallonge, mes nerfs vont vite s'effriter. À ton plus grand dam, crois moi. »

Et ses yeux perçants m'intiment toute la véracité de ses propos, me faisant déglutir. Je me racle la gorge pour reprendre une certaine contenance et regarde devant moi pour dire pensivement :

« C'est bizarre quand même. Les félins ne sont-ils pas réputés pour leur légendaire patience ? »

« Et arrête de me prendre pour un putain de chat ! » feule-t-il, heu non, fulmine-t-il.

« Pas un chat, hein ? Vous vous rendez compte que je viens de vous retrouver sur le toit ? Ah je veux dire : tu t'rends compte que j'viens de t'retrouver sur l'toit ?! » je répète pour raccourcir ma phrase.

« Oï, que ça t'empêche pas de parler proprement, petit con, ou je vais devoir te laver ta putain de langue. » grince-t-il et je trouve qu'il esquive habilement la question quand même.

« Ok, j'aurais plusieurs remarques à faire sur votr- sur ta dernière phrase mais je vais plutôt me taire… » abandonné-je la partie, exténué, et j'ai pas envie que ça dérape alors que c'est si bien parti.

Je reste songeur un moment, laissant le silence s'installer paresseusement. Puis j'inspire un grand coup et me risque à lui demander :

« Vous… Tu aimes être sur les toits ? »

« Ça te déranges ? »

« N-Non, pas du tout ! Heu… Pourquoi ? »

Je sens que je suis à la limite de l'impertinence, que c'est déjà trop, mais je ne peux m'en empêcher. Je retiens mon souffle dans l'attente d'une réaction, sans savoir laquelle cela va être. Finalement, il soupire profondément et lâche d'une traite d'un ton dangereusement calme et vibrant :

« J'aime être au-dessus de la ville. Toute la saleté et la pollution ainsi que les salauds et les connards se trouvent en dessous et comme je lève la tête vers le ciel, j'oublie un instant que j'ai les pieds dans la merde. Ou un truc comme ça. »

Je hoche la tête sans oser répondre de vive voix, de peur de passer la frontière de sa patience. Je retourne ce qu'il vient de dire dans tout les sens puis lève la tête vers le ciel dans l'espoir de cacher le sourire qui naît immanquablement sur mon visage. Puis je me met à bailler pour le faire disparaître et me vautre sur le dos, passant mes bras sous ma tête en guise d'oreiller, toujours la clope au bec. Livai s'était déjà réinstallé pour retourner dans sa contemplation en jouant de sa fumée et de ses poumons. Le silence s'étend à nouveau mais je ne tiens pas longtemps :

« Pourquoi vous êtes à la rue ? » et je me fais violence pour ignorer cet énième vouvoiement que, j'espère, passe inaperçu.

« Pourquoi tu peux pas fermer ta grande gueule plus d'une seconde ? »

« Désolé... » grimacé-je,« En tout cas tu peux rester autant de temps que tu veux. » J'y ai longuement réfléchis en cours et j'ai décidé que c'est ce que je voulais malgré tout. « Puisque mon père ne passe qu'en coup de vent, et même avec lui d'ailleurs, il y a toujours de la place. Et…c'est mieux que d'être chacun dans son coin, seul. »

Il ne me répond rien, et je n'insiste pas. Si ça lui aurait déplu, il me l'aurait fait savoir sans prendre de pincette. Je prend donc son silence comme un assentiment. Alors un sourire étire mes lèvres sans que je ne puisse le retenir et je ne le cache pas cette fois, fermant juste les yeux. J'entends Livai soupirer d'agacement mais il ne dit toujours rien et je l'entends se tourner dos à moi.

* * *

Pour être tout à fait honnête, si je suis resté si longtemps sur le toit c'est parce que je flippais de devoir redescendre par là où je suis monté. J'ai beau avoir des airs de suicidaire, je suis déterminé à ne pas mourir pour autant. Le problème c'est que, contrairement à Livai, je n'avais rien qu'une pauvre chemise sur un T-shirt pour me protéger du vent hivernal.

Ajoutons le fait que je lui ai cédé mon lit et que c'est vrai qu'on se les gèle sur ce sofa, et surtout qu'est ce qu'il est petit ! Mais je n'ai pas à souffrir longtemps car je sens tout à coup un pied me frapper le flan -en fait si je souffre mais pas pour la même raison-, celui de Livai même si la précision est inutile je suppose.

« Oï gamin ! Ramène ton cul, je me les pèles dans cet enfoiré de grand lit ! »

« Dis la personne que ça n'inquiétait pas de dormir dehors par ce temps ! » ne puis-je m'empêcher de railler même si mon cerveau chante « Alléluia » en réalité.

De toute manière, je n'ai pas le temps de consentir que je me fais tirer par la peau du cul. Oui, j'aurais pu dire du cou comme une maman chatte porte son petit mais on parle de Livai là, « cul » est certainement plus approprié au langage du personnage. Et puis moi-même je ne suis pas quelqu'un de poli, à la base.

Il s'endort rapidement et se colle à moi dans son sommeil. Je pensais que ça m'empêcherais de dormir, par nervosité ou autre -vous m'avez compris-, mais comme la première fois je m'endors à sa suite, bercé par son souffle et la chaleur de son petit corps qui se réchauffe rapidement.

Il me donne l'effet d'une bouillotte...

* * *

Le lendemain, je me réveille avant l'heure et je comprend vite pourquoi, ce qui me fait d'ailleurs vite déchanter. J'ai un petit problème matinale, ce qui peut être tout à fait naturel mais qui devient vraiment problématique puisque Livai. Bon même si il dort sa présence seule déjà rend la chose compliquée, mais en plus il appuie dessus avec sa cuisse entre mes jambes. Je monte rapidement en température et la tension dans mon bas ventre devient vite insupportable. Évidement, tout mon sang a déserté mon cerveau en faveur de plus bas et je suis incapable de réfléchir correctement, sans compter les vapeurs post-réveil habituelles. Seule la panique prône, et j'essaye de ne pas trop y céder.

J'essaye de garder mon calme comme je peux et de m'extirper de cette situation le plus discrètement possible. Une envolé de papillon grouille dans mon ventre et je me mord violemment la lèvre en sentant mon souffle devenir erratique sous les frottements, alors que j'essaye de glisser hors du lit et de ce contact direct. Livai me sent bouger et se met à marmonner dans son sommeil en se collant encore plus à moi, son bras passant sur mon ventre pour agripper ma hanche. Sa peau semble fraîche contre la mienne qui est embrasée. Je dois avouer que je ne m'en serais pas plaint si je ne me sentais pas si affolé qu'il me surprenne dans cet état, encore plus maintenant qu'il m'enlace comme ça.

J'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait penser et de sa réaction. Une angoisse sourde me retourne les tripes.

Je n'ose plus bouger sur le moment, retenant mon souffle pour ne pas trop agiter sa tête posée contre mon torse agité. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui jeter un coup d'œil et c'est cet instant qu'il choisit pour se blottir encore plus contre moi en enfouissant son nez dans mon cou. Sauf que cette image terriblement adorable et attractive fait naître violemment une vague de frisson qui me traverse le corps et la tension grandit dangereusement dans mon boxer. C'est terrible, je sens le sang battre sous ma chaire, c'est délicieusement terrible et j'essaye de ne pas trop y penser.

Je dis ça, mais je me sens un peu hors service de toute façon.

Je me fais alors violence pour essayer de glisser hors de son emprise incroyablement plaisante, et même si les endroits où il m'a touché son embrasés, le froid me happe une fois hors de la couette et de ses bras. Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas tomber du lit en posant un pied doucement sur le sol, le souffle coupé et ma lèvre inférieur toujours entre mes dents pour éviter tout son évocateur.

Livai s'agite et grogne mais finalement il se retourne en s'enroulant un peu plus dans la couette. Au moins, je n'ai pas de vision trop avantageuse de son corps, emmitouflé comme ça, ce qui m'aide à me détacher de sa vision et de me concentrer sur mon parcours jusqu'à la porte de ma chambre. Je dois contourner le lit, et je m'y atèle, un pied prudent après l'autre, en essayant de ne pas trop penser à la douleur lancinante qui me fait chavirer et à mon cœur trop exalté. Heureusement que Livai a rangé mon bordel récemment…

Sauf qu'au moment même où je pense ça, je m'empêtre dans des vêtements que j'ai dû oublier là hier et je me vautre de tout mon long dans un bruit sourd.

Et merde…

J'entends un grommellement qui glace mon sang d'horreur à mesure que les mots deviennent plus net et plus éveillés.

« Nhn...Putain... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel ? »

Je rougis encore plus si cela est possible et me relève sur les genoux pour me libérer du sol trop dur qui m'a assez fait mal comme ça dans la chute. Sauf qu'en voyant ma tête dépasser au pied du lit, Livai s'approche, doucement car encore embrouillé dans le sommeil, à quatre pattes et à la hauteur où je me trouve c'est affreusement suggestif. Ou délicieusement, suivant quelle partie de ma conscience j'écoute. Je m'attarde sur le torse blanc -parce qu'il dort aussi en boxer maintenant qu'il m'a comme bouillotte- qui se détache du drap sombre de la couette malgré la pénombre, ce torse qui semble vivant sous sa respiration, perdu entre ses deux bras puissants et ses deux jambes nues toutes aussi attrayantes. Je ferme violemment les yeux pour reprendre un peu de calme, en vain.

Je sens Livai arriver à ma hauteur, si bien que j'entends sa respiration calme et régulière et j'ai peur qu'il entende mon cœur ou qu'il sente la chaleur irradier de mon corps. Mais je garde les yeux obstinément fermés pour éviter toute vision plus alléchante que je n'en ai déjà vu, et essayer de me calmer surtout. Sauf que c'est stupide car Livai, lui, me voit toujours malgré tout et qu'il remarque mon problème. Il émet un rire sarcastique qui me lacère les oreilles à cause de la gêne qu'il fait encore plus monter sous ma peau. Je me relève précipitamment en courant vers la porte de sortie. Au point où j'en suis, autant ne plus perdre de temps, et je manque de m'étaler une deuxième fois dans le mouvement, les pieds toujours emmêlés dans mes fringues.

Livai se moque toujours, puis baille l'air de rien. Sérieusement, il peut pas prendre un peu plus en considération mes sentiments… ? Je disparais de la chambre rapidement en marmonnant mon malheur.

« Les adolescents, ils peuvent pas se retenir hein ? Faut toujours que ça les magne. » dit-il sur un ton narquois et presque plus endormis.

« Ça va, j'y peux rien, tu as bien dû passer par là avant d'être trop vieux pour ça ! » je hurle de la salle de bain.

« Hey, je suis pas si vieux non plus… » grogne-t-il

« Heinn ? » fais-je semblant de pas entendre en allumant l'eau mais il me crie alors :

« Je disais, astique bien ! Et t'inquiètes, ça prouve juste que tu as une bonne santé sexuelle ! »

La honte me submerge et je fais mine de l'ignorer. J'ai allumer le jet de la douche et j'ai plongé dessous avant même que l'eau ne chauffe. Il vaut mieux que je prenne une douche froide de toute façon, je me vois pas faire ça maintenant qu'il est réveillé… Et je suis un peu calmé maintenant, avec tout ça.

Par pitié, ça va pas me faire ça à chaque réveil, hein?

* * *

Au petit déjeuné, Livai me fixe longuement alors qu'on mange les œufs brouillés que j'avais préparé ainsi que des toasts grillés. Je me sens mal à l'aise et je porte la main à mon piercing nasal en me demandant stupidement si j'ai quelque chose sur le nez.

« Dis moi gamin ? »

Je sursaute en lâchant ma fourchette et, les doigts maintenant encore mon anneau, je tire dessus malencontreusement et m'écorche. Je lâche une légère plainte que j'étouffe en répondant :

« Oui ? »

« C'est quoi ces blessures même pas bien nettoyées sur ton visage ? » dit-il en fronçant plus les sourcils.

« Oh ça ! » fais-je simplement, j'avais déjà oublié, « Ce n'est rien, juste une petite bagarre avec Jean…avortée d'ailleurs… »

« Ce que je voulais dire c'est Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces foutues blessure même pas désinfectées ? » il claque de la langue et fait mine de se lever « Bon puisqu'il le faut, j'ai cru voir une trousse à pharmacie dans la salle de bain en rangeant… »

« Quoi ? Non mais c'est bon, c'est trois fois rien, ça va guérir tout seul ! »

J'ai agité les bras maladroitement devant moi en disant ça et je me stoppe dans mon mouvement en voyant son regard implacable. Il continue de se lever en répondant sur le même ton que son regard :

« Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse. Puisque tu n'es pas capable de prendre soin de toi-même… »

Je détourne les yeux en fronçant les sourcils alors que je sens la chaleur me monter aux joues. Je sais que je dois avoir l'air de bouder comme un enfant mais je ne trouve rien à répondre. Je l'entends s'éloigner et là seulement je relève la tête et finis d'engloutir mes œufs pour ensuite me lever et le rejoindre dans la salle de bain. En y arrivant, je le surprend étiré au maximum, le bras tendu et sur la pointe des pieds, en train d'essayer d'attraper la trousse qui se trouve au dernier étage du placard au dessus du lavabo. Son étirement fait relever le bas de son T-shirt et il laisse entrapercevoir un bout de peau blanche comme le lait qui me donne envie de vérifier de mes doigts si elle est aussi douce qu'elle y paraît. Alors la pensée fugace que c'est cette peau qui s'est collé à moi plus tôt me monte au cerveau, et me fait monter le sang au visage.

Et puis, merde, il est trop mignon. Il a même la langue qui sort légèrement d'entre ses lèvres.

Je me sens fondre face à cette apparition -car tout ceci n'a en réalité duré qu'une seconde ou deux- mais surtout je me sens m'embraser tout entier en me rendant compte de mes pensées. Je suis presque sûr qu'il a tressailli lorsqu'il a entendu mes pas à l'embrasure de la porte. Il a attrapé la trousse en se soulevant à l'aide du lavabo et est retombé souplement dans un geste vif que j'ai à peine eu le temps de voir. Il n'apprécie sûrement pas le fait que je l'ai surpris dans cette situation car il me lance un regard noir.

« C'est quoi ce putain de placard trop haut ? Vous êtes des géants ici ou quoi ? » grogne-t-il en fronçant le nez que je perçois comme un moyen de cacher son embarras.

Sauf que ça m'achève et je ne peux pas empêcher plus longtemps mon sourire de s'étaler sur mon visage. Il grommelle quelque chose mais je ne comprends pas et alors que j'allais lui demander de répéter, il s'approche de moi et tire sur mon col pour me maintenir à sa hauteur. Je pique un fard en croisant ses yeux à dix centimètres des miens mais profite de ce court instant privilégié pour voir pour la première fois de si près ses prunelles si déstabilisantes. Si…vivantes, avec toute sa hargne de vivre et tout ce qu'il a déjà vécu, je me sens couler.

Livai soupire et me fait tomber à genoux fasse à lui. Bon je le laisse faire, je sais que c'est pour nettoyer mes blessures. Quoi d'autre ? Je me gifle violemment, mentalement, pour ne pas divaguer dans des pensées embarrassantes, surtout après un réveil pareil. Livai, qui s'éloigne pour préparer du coton en l'imbibant d'alcool, me fixe avec les yeux légèrement écarquillés qui me font froncer les sourcils d'étonnement.

Merde, c'était peut-être pas si mentalement que ça après tout.

Je me met à rire nerveusement en me frottant la nuque et il soupire derechef puis s'approche avec le coton au bout d'une épingle. Il m'attrape le menton sans douceur et de la même manière, colle le coton sur la blessure autour de mon piercing à la lèvre que Jean a écorché. Je gémis doucement de douleur sous la surprise en fermant automatiquement les yeux et je l'entends faire un « Tsk » qui me fait rouvrir les paupières instantanément avec le regard déterminé. À ne pas me plaindre oui, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir l'air encore plus puéril qu'il ne le pense déjà. Même si c'est peu probable que ça change quoi que ce soit.

Tout ce fait dans le silence, mais en même temps, qu'y a-t-il à dire ? Je l'observe me soigner et grimace un peu à chaque fois que le coton rencontre brusquement ma chair maltraitée une fois au coin de l'œil, un fois le nez pour ma bêtise un peu plus tôt, et puis encore la lèvre et je grimace aussi à chaque fois qu'il resserre sa poigne à mon menton pour m'empêcher de gesticuler. D'ailleurs, ne sent-il pas à quel point sa peau me brûle ? À moins que ce soit la mienne, mais il ne semble pas s'en formaliser et continue son manège.

Je le regarde se concentrer sur mon visage, son expression blasée mais appliquée et je fixe sa bouche un moment en attendant de voir sa langue sortir doucement d'entre ses lèvres dans un effort de concentration. Mais cela n'arrive pas et, impatient comme je suis, je me las et observe son nez fin, puis remonte à ses yeux si vifs et fascinants que je me délecte de revoir, plus près encore. Mais je survole ensuite ses sourcils fins, les traits durs de son visage qui marquent son expérience de la vie et je m'attarde à penser que j'aimerais vraiment frotter mon nez à cette peau qui semble si douce au touchée. Mon sang en bat d'impatience dans mes tempes alors que ma poitrine se tord. Je coupe mon souffle à cette sensation qui me prend le palpitant à pleine main.

Soudain, la prise se resserre encore, brusquement, et je reprend instantanément mes esprits et me rend compte de ce que j'allais faire mais aussi qu'il me fixe, lui aussi, et que ça ne dit rien qui vaille.

« Arrêtes de me dévorer des yeux comme ça, morveux, ou il ne va plus rien rester de moi. » lâche-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Et je me mets à rougir furieusement, soudainement honteux, et ne comprenant pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Alors je me tortille pour m'échapper de son emprise et me relève précipitamment.

« Ç-Ça suffira, merci ! »

Puis je m'enfuis, littéralement, avec le prétexte de me préparer pour aller en cours, chose dont je ne me rappelais même pas avant de le sortir comme excuse. Mon cœur cogne encore longtemps après dans ma poitrine, impossible à calmer.

Putain, ce que c'était bizarre.

* * *

Donc finalement au fil des jours passant, une certaine routine s'est installé et le fait de soigner mes blessures plutôt fréquentes ou que l'on dorme dans le même lit en fait partie. En général, si l'on doit avoir un quelconque contact ou rapprochement, c'est Livai qui fait le premier pas. J'ai vite compris l'idée quand je me suis fait jeter du lit alors que je dormais paisiblement et que, je suppose, je me suis collé à l'unique source de chaleur par cette nuit glaciale, c'est-à-dire lui.

Je n'essaye pas de lui poser de questions depuis cette fois sur le toit. De toute façon, je me serrais sûrement essuyé que des silences ou des coups pour mon impertinence. Je pense que c'est comme pour tout ce qui touche à Livai : c'est à lui de faire le premier pas. Ça peut arriver un jour comme jamais. Alors je laisse tombé et c'est une autre question qui me hante : Pourquoi diable je garde ce foutu chat ? J'en parle à Armin assez fréquemment et il suppose que je ne supporte sûrement pas la solitude, ce qui est idiot puisque je vis avec depuis des années maintenant.

« On peut aimer la solitude, mais personne ne peut la supporter. » s'intègre Mikasa, ce qui nous ébahis moi et Armin, puisque c'est à lui que revient le rôle de citer ce genre de chose d'habitude.

« Peut-être qu'au fond, tu t'identifies à lui. » ajoute Annie de son air éternellement désintéressé qui finit de faire tomber nos mâchoires par terre.

Enfin la mienne, car Armin s'est rapidement écrié que c'est certainement ça. Et il s'est mit à développer ce qu'elle a dit pour me traduire, que vu que j'ai vu ce chat errer seul, j'ai pas supporté de le voir comme ça et j'ai voulu l'aider, que c'est pour ça que je finis toujours par recueillir les animaux perdus. Je sais pas si c'est vrai, tout ce que je sais c'est que je le trouve louche, Armin, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Ça me fait ça à chaque fois que Annie est là, une impression bizarre qui me fait parler avant même de comprendre moi-même. Un jour qu'on est que tout les deux, je lui demande soudainement :

« Armin... »

« Mmh ? »

« Tu ne serais pas un peu amoureux de Annie, des fois ? »

Je me suis étonné moi-même mais lorsque j'ai vu son visage monter en température, en total contraste avec ses yeux et ses cheveux claires, je n'ai même pas eu la force de rire. J'ai juste sorti un stupide :

« Et merde… »

Ce genre de situation ne nous est jamais arrivé avant, alors on s'est arrêté là et on en a pas reparlé depuis. Comme si on repoussait toujours le cas échéant, que c'était trop délicat. Peut-être que ça l'est vraiment, au final. Et puis, y a-t-il quelque chose de plus à dire ? N'empêche que cela me fait me rendre compte qu'on grandit incontestablement et, dans un sens, je suis heureux mais dans un autre, je suis attristé. Ou peut-être effrayé. C'est le terrible balancement entre l'envie de liberté, d'indépendance et l'envie de rester dans cette douce monotonie simple et rassurante. Douillette. J'ai essayé de demander à Livai si ça lui était déjà arrivé et ce que je pourrais bien faire avec ce poids qui me lacère la poitrine tout les soir, mais je me suis fait envoyer sur les roses.

« Est-ce que tu penses vraiment que j'ai une tête à donner des conseils ou rassurer sur les maudites questions existentielles d'ados qui n'ont que ça à penser ? Franchement, si tu veux rester un pauvre gosse idiot caché dans les pattes de papa et maman, alors vas-y et la ferme ! »

J'ai pas aimé -surtout la partie maman, je l'avoue, qui m'a écrasé la poitrine- et je lui ai fait verbalement savoir avant de sortir en claquant la porte, et de me réfugier au Titan Café, près du fleuve Rose. L'eau est toujours étrangement calme et grise comme l'orage, ce qui m'énerve encore plus car du coup je l'accorde automatiquement aux yeux de l'autre grognon. Ces yeux qui ne me lâchent pas même quand je ferme les miens, ces yeux à lui qui me fait me sentir vivant comme je ne l'ai jamais senti, à faire naître en moi autant de sentiments à la seconde. Et à cet instant, c'est la colère puérile qui me ronge. Alors j'envoie un message à qui veut bien le lire pour me rejoindre. Annie et Mikasa ne peuvent pas venir car elles sont au karaté -K raté- mais Connie, Sasha et Armin me rejoignent vite. Et, à mon plus grand damne, Armin a ramené avec lui Marco -ça, ça ne me dérange pas- et ce con de cheval. Il a eu un regard d'excuse mais je soupçonne qu'il les a appelé exprès. Marco est de bonne compagnie et est relaxant, et Jean a le putain de don de tellement me faire chier que j'en oublie tout le reste, du moins je me souviens une fois qu'Armin avait fait cette supposition d'un air innocent. Innocent mon cul, Armin est le plus machiavélique que je connaisse. Mais je lui pardonne, fatalement.

« Eren, il paraît que tu as un petit coup de déprime ? Ça va aller j'espère ? » fait doucement Marco, l'air vraiment impliqué.

C'est vrai que son sourire et son altruisme sont des plus apaisants. Et avec lui, Jean se tient tranquille. Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que Connie enchaîne :

« Ouais, qu'est ce qu'y a Eren ? T'es pas du genre à proposer qu'on se retrouve au café, faut même t'y tirer d'habitude ! »

« Quand ça va pas, il faut s'offrir tout ce qu'on aime à manger ! » ajoute Sasha, puis une idée semble émerger et elle continue, hésitante « Et il faut faire plaisir aux autres en leur offrant tout ce qu'ils veulent sur le menu, se sentir utile, tout ça... »

Connie lui fout une baffe derrière la tête et elle s'étrangle exagérément puis se plaint à plein volume. Ça me fait sourire, tout comme les autres à la table, sauf Jean qui tire toujours la gueule et claque la langue d'agacement. Ça m'énerve et je décide de le titiller :

« Arrêtes de tirer cette tronche, Jean, où tu vas encore plus allonger ta tête de pouliche. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis, enfoiré ? » explose-t-il instantanément.

« Ah excuse-moi, j'avais oublié que tu étais sourd aussi, je disais… » je continue dans mon humeur exécrable.

« Puis-je prendre votre commande, les zouaves ? » fait alors une voix à notre droite.

C'est Hanji, la patronne du bar qui aime aussi faire le service pour taquiner les clients -surtout nous. Elle nous regarde en souriant comme la demeurée qu'elle est puis elle prend un air exagérément surpris :

« Et bien Eren, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu m'as l'air bien tristounet... » alors elle se penche soudainement vers moi, ses mèches de cheveux rebelles tombant sur ses lunettes « Serais-ce ce fameux moment de l'adolescence que l'on appelle « crise » où arrive tout les problèmes dû aux hormones ? Est-ce que tu t'es déjà masturbé, Eren ? »

Je m'étouffe dans ma salive et m'écrit :

« Mais c'est quoi le rapport entre tes deux questions, bordel ?! »

Ce qui me rassure, c'est que je ne suis pas le seul à m'être étouffé dans le vide. Le problème, c'est le regard des deux comiques qui me toise, genre ils attendent une réponse de manière très sérieusement intéressée. Ils devraient garder cet intérêt pour les cours. Je soupire alors et me rassois, me rendant compte que je m'étais levé. Marco et Armin rient timidement, gênés, alors que Jean semble marmonner un « je ne veux pas le savoir », tous avec une teinte rosée sur les joues. Hanji, elle, prend définitivement tout trop positivement parce qu'elle répond :

« Je vois, je vois, c'est bien, c'est très bien ! Il faut accepter les changements et les nouveaux besoins, c'est normal ! »

Et c'est repartis pour un tour. Putain, je vous emmerde. Mais plutôt que de lui défoncer le crâne avec ma chaise, je dis hargneusement :

« Et vous alors, comment ça se passe avec Moblit ? »

« Hein ? Comment ça ? » fait-elle d'un air candide, toujours avec ce sourire stupide.

Le pire, c'est que je sais pas si elle est sérieuse quand elle réagit comme ça.

« Mademoiselle Hanji ! On prend du retard, arrêtez de vous amusez à embêter ces clients et venez vous occuper des autres aussi ! » interpelle un jeune homme derrière le comptoir qui est justement Moblit.

« Oh ? Parce que tu es jaloux, mon p'tit Moblit ? Il fallait me le dire plus tôt, je ne te délaisse pas ne t'inquiètes pas, j'arrive ~ ! »

On l'entend plus ou moins marmonner avec lassitude que ce n'est pas de lui dont il parlait mais il doit avoir l'habitude de ce genre de répartie parce qu'il abandonne tout de suite l'affaire. Courage, Mec.

Hanji prend donc notre commande et on a dû bâillonner Sasha pour qu'elle arrête d'énumérer le menu entier. Moi j'ai pris une gaufre avec supplément Nuttela et Chantilly. C'est animé avec Connie et Sasha qui s'amusent à jeter des miettes à Jean, qui essaye de garder son calme même si je vois une veine pulser sur sa tempe -ce qui me fait bien rire. Armin envoit un message à Mikasa pour lui proposer de nous rejoindre à la sortie de son cours. Alors que je m'empiffre au sans propre -ou sale- du terme, Marco pose sa cuillère à café et me demande :

« Est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé quelque chose récemment, Eren ? »

Je me fige en plein mouvement, la gaufre à trois centimètres de ma bouche déjà pleine. Je repose mon en-cas, finit de mâcher ce que j'ai déjà puis finis par répondre :

« Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ? » et il doit entendre mon ton un peu méfiant parce qu'il répond précipitamment :

« Dé-désolé si je me trompe ! Mais tu m'as eu l'air plus dans la lune ces derniers temps, et là tu nous invites sans raison…je me disais qu'il s'est peut-être passé quelque chose. Mais je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est en bien et en mal par contre… » finit-il, pensif.

Raah ce mec est aussi dangereux qu'Armin. Mais oui, Armin !

« Tu dis ça de moi, mais Armin me semble bien plus louche ces derniers temps. »

Derrière, Jean lance un morceau de croissant sur Sacha qui le rattrape au vole avec sa bouche et l'engloutit sous les yeux consternés du pauvre cheval. Connie rigole et dit un truc du genre « A moi, à moi ! » qui finit en concours de lancer de nourriture avec Jean mis de côté -à son plus grand soulagement- en simple spectateur.

Armin relève violemment la tête de son téléphone, comme pris en flagrant délit. Je le regarde suspicieusement et une goutte de sueur apparaît sur sa tempe.

« À qui tu textes depuis tout à l'heure ? » je demande d'un ton supérieur et accusateur.

Alors il ferme son téléphone et se tourne vers Marco qui ne semble pas comprendre la situation :

« Eren a recueilli un chat qui lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs, semblerait-il. » dit-il alors calmement, puis ajoute « Mikasa vient de me répondre : elle nous rejoint dans quelques minutes. »

« Oh. Annie vient ? » fait Marco, un peu embarrassé par cette drôle de tension.

« Non. »

Puis ses yeux océans se plantent dans les miens et, avec un sourire injustement sincère qui me fait étrangement culpabiliser, il continue :

« Au fait, comment tu l'as appelé ton chat, au final ? Puisque tu l'as gardé, tu as bien dû lui donner un nom. »

Mon cœur rate un battement au « ton » chat. Puis il se serre en me rappelant ses mots assassins.

« Je l'ai appelé Grognon. » dis-je d'un ton vengeur avant même de m'en rendre compte moi-même. « Et ce n'est certainement pas « mon » chat. Après tout, les chats nous font seulement croire qu'ils nous appartiennent mais en réalité c'est totalement l'inverse. »

Ma phrase plonge mes deux comparses en pleine réflexion philosophique, alors que les autres se chamaillent encore pour je ne sais quelle raison. Jusqu'à ce que Hanji revienne et dise de son ton joyeusement insultant :

« Ohooh ! vous parlez d'histoire de cœur ? »

Je m'étouffe une fois de plus, cette fois avec ma gaufre, dont je crache le morceau que je venais de croquer. Jean le remarque et s'écrit :

« Putain Jäger, t'es dégueulasse, merde ! »

Je me confonds en excuses, rouge jusqu'au oreilles et bataillant toujours pour ne pas mourir étranglé, alors que Moblit apporte de quoi nettoyer et que Marco me frotte le dos en me proposant son café pour faire passer le tout. Armin me regarde de ses yeux claires qui m'effraient à cet instant, ayant soudainement peur de sa terrible lucidité avant de me dire qu'il n'y a rien à élucider en fait. D'ailleurs il n'ajoute plus rien et on reprend une discussion normale -aussi normale qu'elle peut l'être entre adolescents et une folle-à-liée comme serveuse- dérivant sur des sujets beaucoup moins tendus, ce qui m'a considérablement fait du bien.

Finalement, Mikasa n'a pas pu nous rejoindre à cause d'une dissertation qu'elle s'est rappelé à faire.

* * *

Cette dernière phrase sert à rien à part dire que je me rappelle de Mikasa, mine de rien.

Bon désolé, ça finit encore sans Livai, j'avais pas fait gaffe- -' (mais je pouvais pas changer, vous verrez) Du coup j'ai rajouté la scène où il soigne Eren cette semaine et ce matin, enfin non, au réveil, la scène bah du réveil justement. Elles font pas un peu flop d'ailleurs? Dites moi parce que je sais pas trop, et j'ai pas relu vu que l'heure tourne et que j'ai mal au crâne (c'est pas une excuse, si c'est nul bah voilà, it's me!)

Sinon, le fleuve gris c'est pas des blagues, je passe devant quotidiennement, ça m'a tué la première fois (je sais, c'est suivant la composition du lit enfin du sol mais c'est un gris vraiment gris que j'ai jamais vu pour de l'eau)

Eren et son manque de tact avec Armin...Ouais je fais un Armin x Annie vite fait, si je les oublie pas trop, désolé pour ceux qui n'aiment pas!

Bon j'ai rien d'autre à dire, à part que comme toujours même si je le dis pas à chaque fois, vous pouvez vous exprimer et même pour me jeter des pierres, de toute façon je me le fais moi-même souvent alors^^

A la prochaine? Bye Bye~


	7. Chapitre 6

Yoh!

Je n'ai rien ajouté dans ce chapitre, du coup il est plus court, mais j'enchaîne avec un (petit) bonus !^^ Maintenant que j'ai relu, il y a une phrase ou plutôt un instant qui risque de faire rire, enfin, d'être ambiguë… Mais tant pis, c'est la narration pas douée d'Eren après tout X) (mais peut-être que c'est juste moi, en fait)

Merci aux gens qui me suivent, ça fait trop plaisir^^ Bien, voici les réponses aux reviews:

 **Erwin Eyebrow:** T'en fait pas, je comprends et puis il n'y a pas d'heure ou de date précise, je suis déjà heureuse que tu continues à me lire^w^  
Tu m'as tuée avec ton étouffement et ton "you touch my tralala" X'D Ouais, nyah, c'était limite obligé, quoique en boule sur le canapé était pas mal comme proposition, super mignonne! (mais c'était trop tard de toute façon) Ahahah contente que ça t'es plût, et bah ouais Livai on le refait pas si facilement gnahah (mais t'inquiètes) Hanji, j'adore l'imaginer dire que des conneries, mais en même temps c'est Hanji tu vas me dire! Merde, je suis encore morte avec tes sourcils of the freedom, en tout cas merci beaucoup XD

 **Chaton:** Cool! :-D Ah d'accord, c'est mieux alors^^ Heu t'en fait pas, je sais plus non plus X) Et ouais, l'est trop con heu trop mignon mon chat!  
Oui, moi aussi ça m'embêtait le vouvoiement, comme ça c'est enfin réglé! quoique en écrivant, je continuais le vous des fois ahah^^' Livai rester? chais paaaaas :3 My god tu m'as tuée XD Maiiiis c'est les érections matinales, il y peut rien Xp Mais c'est vrai que j'ai pas vraiment précisé, ça risque de causer des problèmes..? Bref on verras bien! Lui laver la bouche...ah oui ça! Oh mais c'est que c'est plutôt ambiguë en fait! Je pensais au savon ou à la javel comme c'est Livai (je sais plus, je crois pas avoir précisé...) mdr en tout cas merci pour la review!

Brefouille! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

Lorsque je rentre dans la soirée, il n'y a personne. Je vérifie si ma fenêtre de chambre est ouverte mais non. Il semblerait que Livai soit bien parti cette fois. Je soupire profondément. Je ne sais pas si c'est de déception, de lassitude ou simplement de soulagement. Un arrière goût âcre élit domicile dans ma bouche et une poigne m'enserre l'estomac. C'est sûrement parce que je me ressasse une fois de plus les mots durs qu'il m'a dit. Oui, ça ne peut être que pour ça. En tout les cas, ça me coupe l'appétit et j'ai aussi la flemme de cuisiner, alors je ne dîne pas. Je reste juste allongé sur ce canapé inconfortable dans le silence de la soirée, écoutant simplement les vies alentours, pourtant étouffées par les murs, sauf si l'on tend l'oreille. J'écoute les voisins du dessus qui, dans une énième scène de ménage, tapent furieusement et hurlent à pleins poumons, alors que leur bébé pleure à s'arracher les cordes vocales. En dessous je suppose qu'il y a une petite fête en famille, en tout cas j'entends de la musique et des rires, adultes et enfantins. Et à côté, le vieux voisin a mit le son de sa TV à fond. J'écoute ces vies défiler alors que moi je reste immobile. Finalement, je me décide à regarder tout les _Scream_ à la suite même si j'ai cours tôt le lendemain. Pourtant je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer dessus. Le silence pèse sur tout mon corps malgré le son du film poussé à plein volume, se répercutant entre les murs et semblant résonner dans mon crâne, non, dans mon corps entier. Je crois que je me sens vide. C'est peut-être pour ça que ça raisonne en moi. Je coupe finalement le son alors que les images défilent toujours. Et je me dis que c'est à ça que ressemble ma vie. Un film sans son. Où j'ai beau me débattre, on ne m'entend pas, où je me sens incomplet. Où seul le silence profond grésille à m'en percer les tympans. À me rendre fou.

Armin et Mikasa ont raison, je ne peux plus supporter la solitude.

Je laisse la porte de mon appartement déverrouillée, au cas où si Livai décidait de revenir. Pas que cela me tienne spécialement à cœur, non, loin de là, mais on ne sait jamais, si il n'a nulle part où aller au final. Il a le code du hall et je ne voudrais pas qu'il meurt de froid quelque part alors qu'il semble si frileux. Je m'en voudrais, même si il n'y a pas de raisons, au fond. Juste parce que je suis humain j'imagine. Ou tout simplement puéril…

Je me couche à une heure indécente et m'endors directement. Rien ne m'empêche de dormir lorsque je suis naze, même pas une dispute, ni ces maudites questions habituelles, et surtout pas un film d'horreur. Avant de sombrer, je me fais la réflexion qu'il fait quand même foutrement froid.

* * *

Le lendemain, je maudis intérieurement mon téléphone dont l'alarme sonne par petits "bip" monotones. Je veux me relever pour le chercher sur ma table de nuit, mais quelque chose m'en empêche. J'ai l'impression de déjà connaître cette sensation. C'est sur ma taille, c'est mou et chaud. Un bras. D'ailleurs, j'ai plutôt chaud. Avec la lumière naissante de cette heure matinale, qui filtre timidement à travers les interstices des volets, mes yeux s'habituent à la pénombre et je distingue enfin ce que je savais déjà.

Mon cœur sombre quelque part dans ma poitrine où je ne le retrouve pas et c'est une vague de sentiments inconnus qui me le fait remonter à la surface. Livai est encore assoupi, juste à côté de moi, son visage face à moi. Il a l'air paisible et avec ses sourcils défroncés et ses yeux fermés, qui en temps normal trahissent son expérience de la vie, il semble incroyablement plus jeune. Mon alarme s'est arrêtée toute seule, pour le moment du moins. J'oublie toute rancune de la veille et laisse un sourire doux naître sur mon visage. Au bout d'un moment, je m'autorise à approcher ma main de ses cheveux. J'ai toujours voulu les toucher, me demandant si ils sont aussi doux qu'ils en ont l'air. Je pose ma main doucement, prudemment, retenant mon souffle alors que mon cœur cogne à m'obstruer les tympans. Ils sont encore plus soyeux que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. J'engouffre mes doigts dans ses mèches désordonnées par leurs heures passées sur l'oreiller. Je me demande où il était partie traîner quand même.

Je caresse doucement sa tête et je m'interroge si c'est aussi agréable que ça semble l'être. Je ne me souviens pas de la sensation de se faire frotté la tête affectueusement. Un soupir d'agrément me laisse comprendre que oui. Alors que je sens un élan d'affection m'envelopper, je retire mes doigts de sa tignasse et me lève doucement en luttant contre l'envie de me rallonger et de le blottir dans mes bras. C'est bizarre quand même, comme envie soudaine. Je secoue la tête pour m'empêcher de me mettre à rougir et je passe de l'autre côté du lit pour sortir. Au moins, ce ne fut pas un réveil trop éprouvant cette fois. Je fais le tour pour atteindre la table de chevet et attrape mon téléphone, avant tout pour éteindre l'alarme, qui risque de se répéter dans moins de cinq minutes maintenant. Mais dans une soudaine impulsion, je lui vole une photo.

Le flash s'étant actionné, j'ai la trouille qu'il se réveille et se jette sur moi comme dans les films d'hier. Je n'ose pas bougé pendant un instant, il grogne et se retourne avant de soupirer, toujours assoupi.

Ouf, sauvé…

* * *

Je prépare le petit déjeuné pour deux. Mais à ma grande surprise, ce n'est pas Livai qui me rejoint dans la cuisine, attiré par l'odeur des pancakes. Non, c'est mon père, Grisha Jäger. J'ai failli en lâcher mon assiette, dans un sursaut incontrôlé dû à la surprise.

« Bonjour, Eren… » fait-il d'une voix encore endormis.

Je ne réponds pas et le regarde avec des yeux ronds. Quand est-il rentré ? Est-ce qu'il a remarqué pour Livai ? Pourquoi est-il ici ? Non, je ne devrais pas me dire ça, je devrais être content de le revoir depuis…depuis combien de temps en fait ? Et depuis combien de temps j'ai arrêté de compter à chaque fois qu'il retournait à son hôpital, s'occuper plus de ses patients que de son propre fils ? Je me rends alors compte que je n'ai jamais vraiment supporté la solitude, j'avais juste fini par accepté le fait qu'elle me ronge. Et d'une certaine manière, ça me laisse pantois.

Devant mon absence de réaction, il tente autre chose, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, gêné :

« Et bien… Est-ce que ça va ? Quoi de neuf depuis la dernière fois ? »

Alors j'émerge de mes pensées et me retiens de lui demander quand est-ce que c'était déjà, « la dernière fois ». Je l'invite à s'asseoir d'un geste de la spatule et pose une assiette pleine de pan-cakes devant lui, puis lui sers un verre de jus d'orange. Je retourne à mon fourneau afin d'en refaire pour Livai et réponds enfin :

« Mmh, ça va. J'ai recueilli un chat. »

Il ne semble pas réagir, il n'a pas dû croiser Livai. Il souffle un « oh » que j'entends à peine et dit :

« Je ne l'ai pas vu en rentrant, il doit dormir quelque part. Ah d'ailleurs, la porte était déverrouillée. C'est dangereux Eren, pense à fermer la prochaine fois. S'il te plaît. »

Je pose ma spatule et m'installe en face de lui pour manger un morceau moi aussi. J'acquiesce silencieusement et il semble satisfait. Puis il regarde tout autour de lui et s'étonne doucement :

« Mais au fait, tu as récuré l'appartement de fond en comble, dis-moi. Je n'en reviens pas, toi qui a toujours été si désordonné et procrastinateur jusqu'à maintenant… »

« Je- j'ai ressenti le besoin de faire un peu d'ordre. Je…m'ennuyais un weekend et voilà... » rougis-je honteusement de mon mensonge mais aussi de ma propre fainéantise qui me gène tout à coup.

« C'est bien » hoche-t-il la tête pensivement, essayant de faire abstraction du mot « weekend » -je le vois à son regard qui se perd dans le vague- que je ne vouais pourtant pas à sous-entendre comme un reproche.

Je le regarde et souris d'un air encourageant, auquel il me répond de la même manière mais timidement. L'un comme l'autre, on n'est pas très doué pour exprimer nos sentiments. Tel père, tel fils comme on dit. Mais petit à petit on a trouvé un compromis, même si ce fut difficile vers mes quinze ans où j'étais en totale crise d'adolescence et que j'envoyais toujours tout balader furieusement. Mais j'ai fini par me calmer et me faire une raison, et en contrepartie, lui essaye d'être présent au moins pour les fêtes. Je dis bien essaye parce que ce n'est pas toujours ça, mais il m'appelle toujours, même pour une seconde, dans ces cas là. Maman est morte à mes douze ans, je n'ai que lui comme famille proche et de sang, alors je m'efforce de l'aimer et de ne pas lui en vouloir personnellement.

« Tu repars quand ? » dis-je nonchalamment, juste pour m'informer.

« …Dans quelques heures… » hésite-t-il à avouer, les yeux baissés et délaissant tout à coup sa fourchette pleine.

« D'accord. Profites-en pour prendre une douche réparatrice. Je vais te préparer un sac de vêtements. » je réponds normalement, le ton neutre de toutes émotions.

« Eren ! » s'exclame-t-il alors que je me dirige vers la buanderie où je sais du linge plié attendant d'être rangé.

Je me stoppe et me retourne, l'interrogeant du regard. Il ne semble pas savoir comment formuler sa phrase, finissant pas continuer simplement :

« Eren… » et dire mon prénom semble extrêmement important pour lui alors que son visage se tord dans une réflexion intense « Merci...- Merci. »

Je hoche la tête avec un sourire. Et alors que je reprends mon chemin, il ajoute :

« Tu lui ressembles tellement, tu sais. Merci d'être aussi compréhensif et de m'épauler comme tu le fais. »

Je comprends maintenant. Ça explique pourquoi il a eu autant de mal à s'exprimer. Depuis que la maladie l'a emportée loin de cette maison, maman a toujours était un sujet douloureux, voir tabou. Et c'est d'autant plus difficile pour lui puisque je porte à ses yeux des traits distinctifs de cette vie passée. Sans me retourner, je lui répond calmement :

« Je ne suis pas compréhensif, loin de là. Mais je ne peux pas non plus t'en vouloir de te noyer de travail pour échapper à ce vide. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir parce que je rêve de faire pareil. Mais il n'y a nulle part où aller pour moi, au final… Alors si ça te fait du bien de vivre comme ça, je t'aiderais. C'est tout ce que je peux faire, mais comprendre, ça, je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas maman. »

Il ne me répond pas mais en même temps, il n'y a rien à répondre. Je me retourne et plante mon regard qui, je sais, est le même regard déterminé qu'il a tant aimé et je lui demande :

« Est-ce que ça te va, de vivre comme ça ? Est-ce que c'est moins douloureux ? »

Et son visage se décompose et se tord lentement de douleur alors qu'il baisse la tête, s'illusionnant certainement que c'est Carla elle-même qui lui pose la question. Il est sur le point de fondre en larmes. Sa voix se brise et je me demande si j'ai le droit d'imaginer de la culpabilité dedans :

« Oui…oui ça me va. Oui c'est moins douloureux… »

Je le savais déjà mais je n'étais pas sûr qu'il le sache lui-même. Maintenant que je suis rassuré, je hoche la tête silencieusement même si il ne peut le voir et disparaît dans l'optique de lui préparer son sac pour le plus longtemps possible.

Car je suppose qu'après ça je ne vais pas le revoir pendant un bon moment, travail ou non.

* * *

« Eren ? »

Mon père passe timidement sa tête dans le salon alors qu'il sortait de la salle de bain. Il a fait la vaisselle, comme à son habitude, alors que je me préparais pour la journée. Du coup j'attends l'heure de partir avachi sur le canapé, priant que Livai ne se réveille pas avant le départ de mon père. Je tourne la tête vers mon locuteur :

« Mmh ? »

« Heu, est-ce que tu es au courant qu'il y a un garçon dans ton lit ? »

Je pâlis. Oh putain de merde, il l'a vu. Mais qu'est ce qu'il était allé foutre dans ma chambre, Bon Dieu ? Ah ouais, j'aurais pas dû parler de chat... J'ouvre la bouche dans un geste muet de poisson hors de l'eau puis, finalement, je me lance et dis, à tout hasard :

« C'est le chat que j'ai recueilli. »

Il hoche la tête pensif mais s'avance près de moi pour s'asseoir à mes côtés. Merde. Il lève la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux à travers ses verres, et je sais que ça lui est douloureux mais ne fait rien pour lui soulager cette vision.

« Eren. » Il cherche ses mots, mais cette fois c'est qu'il ne sait pas quoi dire et je me retiens de lui dire de s'épargner ce rôle du père. « Eren, tu comprends pourquoi je veux que tu verrouilles la porte ? Tu es seul et n'importe qui peut entrer. Mais…ça revient au même si c'est toi qui ramène un inconnu. Cela fait combien de temps ? Qui est-il ? » il fait une pause et finit « Quelle est la nature de votre relation exactement ? »

« La nature de notre relation?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ?! C'est juste- il est juste le chat que j'ai recueilli je te dis ! Ok il dort dans mon lit, mais bon, il a d'abord essayé le canapé mais il a eu froid, je lui avais donc laissé mon lit mais il est trop petit pour moi, ce sofa, et il avait toujours froid alors, naturellement on a… »

Il me regarde avec de grand yeux scrutateurs. Merde, je crois que j'ai gaffé. Je me mets à rougir et continue précipitamment :

« N-Non ce n'est pas ça ! Je veux dire, on a juste dormis dans le même lit, OK ? C'est ça qui s'est fait naturellement, il n'y a rien eu de plus je te jure ! En plus c'est pas comme si c'était pratique avec les problèmes du matin, parfois, enfin tu vois... Attends, je ne m'enfonce pas là, hein ? Merde je sais plus ! »

Et dans mon bafouillage, j'agite les bras nerveusement en essayent de mimer avec des gestes. Mais je finis juste par passer une main embarrassée dans mes cheveux pour finalement l'échouer sur le piercing de mon oreille, jouant avec nerveusement. Heureusement, il garde son calme et semble comprendre ce que j'ai voulu dire. Mais ça n'en est pas moins honteux, en fait.

« D'accord, je te crois Eren. Mais ça ne peux pas durer, tu ne sais même pas qui il est et de quoi il est capable -oh si il savait qu'il pourrait sûrement me tuer facilement- Tu ne peux pas t'occuper d'un homme comme si c'était un animal de compagnie. »

« Vu comme il est sauvage, on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'il soit domestiqué... » je marmonne avant de rougir en remarquant le faux sens.

« Quel âge a-t-il d'abord, cet homme ? J'ai dû mal à savoir si il est plus jeune ou plus vieux… dans tout les cas tu ne peux pas le garder ! » continue mon père qui n'a pas entendu mon commentaire -à mon plus grand bonheur.

« Ne me confondez pas avec un putain de gamin, je vais me vexer. » répond alors une voix profonde, quoique encore un peu endormi, que je connais bien et qui, à cet instant, me glace d'horreur une seconde.

« Li-Livai ? Tu es réveillé ? » je m'exclame stupidement, la panique affluant dans mes veines comme un poison instantané.

« Tu te fous de moi, morveux ? Vu comment tu beugles, ça serait un miracle que je dorme encore. »

Il flotte dans mon pyjama qui lui est trop grand et ses cheveux sont en bataille, alors que ses yeux ne sont pas tout à fait ouverts, lui donnant un air encore plus ronchon. Il a vraiment l'air d'un félin mal léché à cet instant et je me tourne vers mon père dans un réflexe impulsif et lui dis :

« Tu vois ! Quand je te disais que c'est un chat ! »

« Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le chat, p'tit merdeux ? » gronde-t-il, totalement réveillé tout à coup.

« Oups. Heu, non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… » tenté-je

« La ferme. Je vous entend jacasser depuis tout à l'heure, je suis pas le dernier des cons tu sais. »

Et il se frotte soudainement le crâne en fronçant encore plus les sourcils, que j'interprète comme une contraction de douleur.

« Tu as mal à la tête ? Tu n'as pas de fièvre j'espère ? À toujours traîner sur le toit aussi… » je commence à dire en m'approchant de lui.

Mais il recule brusquement, mettant encore plus de distance entre nous. Sa posture exprime clairement qu'il refuse que je m'occupe de lui comme si on était proche. Alors je baisse ma main et je soupire. Puis je me tourne à nouveau vers mon père qui n'a toujours pas bougé, ni rien dit devant cette scène. Je lui explique :

« Tu vois papa, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Il refuse tout contact, sauf pour dormir, et encore. Il ne m'arrivera rien. »

Je garde pour moi le fait que je crois que j'aimerais l'apprivoiser petit à petit, que c'est sans doute mon seul et actuel projet d'avenir, ma seule réussite de motivation dans ma vie. Mais il doit le lire dans mes yeux. Une fois, il avait essayer de me faire part de ses inquiétudes à mon égard, en me disant qu'à chaque fois qu'il me voyait, je semblais toujours être « à la même place » que précédemment. Mais à cette époque, j'avais réagi violemment et il n'a plus jamais abordé le sujet, à mon plus grand soulagement. Il soupire d'épuisement mais s'entête :

« C'est un parfait inconnu et je ne peux accepter qu'il loge avec mon fils adolescent. De plus, même si ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pensais, il semble tout de même imprévisible. » ajoute-il en lui jetant un coup d'œil rapide, comme si il s'attendait à ce qu'il lui saute dessus à ces paroles.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne me fera pas de mal. Il est trop fière pour se rabaisser à ça. »

Et putain, qu'est-ce que je le pense sincèrement. Et puis, il l'a dit lui même, si il était incapable de me supporter, il m'aurait déjà tué depuis longtemps, ou aurait, du moins, dé ne serait pas revenu cette nuit. Et face à cette affirmation, l'un comme l'autre me regardent avec un air surpris, même si Livai se reprend instantanément. Mon père a eu le temps de le remarquer, cependant. Je continue à le fixer avec détermination, ignorant le regard pesant de Livai sur ma personne. Mon père me regarde dans les yeux aussi longtemps qu'il peut le supporter et comme je ne défaille pas un instant, il finit par les fermer et soupire.

« Bien, si c'est ton choix de vie à toi, Eren, alors je vais essayer de m'y résoudre. » murmure-t-il finalement.

Je me fais la réflexion que si on aurait pas eu cette discussion plus tôt et si il avait eu la trempe d'un père conventionnel, ça n'aurait certainement pas fini comme ça, si facilement. Quoique non, ce doit être un putain de miracle. Et alors que je soupire de soulagement, Livai renifle dédaigneusement et déclare :

« J'aimerais tout de même que ce soit claire : je suis pas une putain de princesse en détresse qui reste sagement à la maison pour se faire entretenir par un débile de prince. »

J'ouvre de grand yeux étonnés et me demande quand même si c'est moi le débile ou si c'est en général, mais je préfère ne pas risquer la question. Puis c'est plutôt une image de femme au foyer qui me vient à l'esprit -avec son foulard sur la tête et ses gants, ou sa concentration lorsqu'il m'a soigné- et j'évite encore moins d'exprimer cette supposition. Je songe finalement que je devrais lui dire plus tard qu'il n'a pas à s'occuper de ça et de plutôt se concentrer sur ses problèmes à régler. Le silence s'étend et mon père semble alors comprendre qu'il a fini de parler :

« Ah, heu- d'accord ! » bafouille-t-il sans savoir quoi répondre.

Et puis son biper sonne. Il le sort, y jette un coup d'œil et se lève précipitamment en marmonnant une excuse. Il s'arrête devant moi, semblant hésiter puis finalement pose une main sur mon épaule en me dépassant. Je le suis jusqu'à l'entrée, et j'entends Livai sur mes talons. Mon père enfile ses chaussures, son long manteau noir puis récupère sa serviette et le sac de fringues. Il se retourne, cherchant quels mots d'au revoir à utiliser mais se stoppe, fouille dans ses poches et me tend une enveloppe bien garnie, sous les yeux blasés de Livai. Je ne vérifie pas le contenu, souris et dis :

« Merci. Prend soin de toi. »

Et il hoche la tête en marmonnant un « toi aussi » et un « j'y vais » avant de claquer la porte maladroitement. Un silence moins pesant prend sa place, un silence plus doux et chaleureux, comme si toute pression était sortie avec mon père.

« Et ben, quelle famille. » commente Livai, et je le regarde, surpris qu'il parle délibérément et calmement. « Me regarde pas comme ça, merdeux ! » semble-t-il se sentir obligé d'ajouter d'un air renfrogné, et je me mets à sourire irrésistiblement.

Et au lieu de faire une remarque acerbe à ce propos, il ferme la bouche et reprend son air blasé. Ce brusque changement m'étonne et je fronce les sourcils d'interrogation. Il dit alors, non, il murmure :

« Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais faire des sourires si tristes, alors que d'habitude je ne vois toujours que cette joie puérile… »

Je ne suis pas sûr que j'étais censé entendre ça. Et comme mon cœur part dans une cavalcade alors que je le regarde comme s'il était un coupable pris sur le fait, il ferme les yeux un instant, se séparant du mur sur lequel il était appuyé tout en décroisant ses bras. Puis il les rouvre lentement, se retourne et s'éloigne de moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je panique et accroche le bas du T-shirt trop grand, l'arrêtant subitement dans son élan. Il a l'air de vouloir protester par agacement mais quand son regard croise le mien, sûrement paniqué, il se calme instantanément, me fixe et cligne lentement des yeux, une fois de plus. Puis il dit d'un ton qui sonne doucereux à mes oreilles, et je me demande si je n'hallucine pas :

« Je vais dans la cuisine manger le reste de pan-cakes que tu m'as mis de côté. L'odeur seule ne suffira pas à remplir mon estomac, tu sais. »

Ça me donne un coup de fouet qui me ramène soudainement sur terre. Alors je lâche -trop- rapidement le vêtement et bafouille une excuse en rougissant. Et putain, à cet instant -et j'espère que je n'ai pas rêvé quand bien même ce serait un magnifique rêve- je suis quasiment sûr qu'en se retournant, un sourire attendrie vient étirer ses lèvres, comme une précieuse illusion fantomatique. Et pour le coup, il pourrait le dire : ça me rend stupidement heureux.

« Il reste du lait j'espère ? » j'entends alors qu'il passe la porte de la cuisine, et la commissure de mes lèvres s'étire une fois de plus irrésistiblement.

Vaguement, je prends conscience que je suis en retard pour aller en cours.

* * *

Voilà!

Et juste là, tout de suite, un bonus! :3 (Bon il est plutôt court mais voilà quoi)


	8. Bonus

En fait, on m'a fait la remarque que j'ai plutôt zappé la dispute Eren/Livai au chapitre 5. Du coup, J'en profite carrément pour faire un bonus et en changeant de point de vue, et donc essayer celui de Livai^^

En espérant que ça vous plaira, Enjoy~

* * *

Bonus: (Point de vue de Livai)

Quelle plaie.

C'est pas permis d'avoir un regard expressif à ce point là, et des mots aussi irréfléchis que ses actes. C'est pas possible d'émaner autant de sincérité comme un putain de parfum, non parce que lui il la transpirerait presque. Même pour lire dans un livre ouvert, il faut au moins savoir lire. Tch.

Je dis pas ça que pour cette foutue fois où il a commencé par me poser une question stupide en pleine rue pour ensuite m'embarquer je-ne-sais-comment dans sa baraque. Ni pour toutes les autres fois auxquelles je ne pouvais pourtant pas me résoudre à baisser ma garde, malgré que je sais à quel point il est juste stupide et puéril. Inoffensif. Mais c'est bien ça le problème. Elle se sent à plein nez, son immaturité et toute l'inconscience irrationnelle qui va avec. C'est ça qui le rend dangereux. Et puis des putain de manipulateurs, j'en ai vu, et je me ferais pas baiser.

Même si, merde, je sais que ce n'est qu'un foutu gamin.

Et là, je le vois bien que ça va pas. Il n'a pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'il est rentré et ça c'est un exploit. Je l'entends ouvrir et farfouiller dans tout les placards de la cuisine, en train de chercher je-ne-sais-quoi. Sérieusement, j'ai rien dérangé, j'ai juste rangé ce sacré bordel, il connaît même pas la dispositions de sa propre maison ou quoi ? Tssk, en fait, ça ne m'étonne même pas…

Je m'emmitoufle un peu plus dans la couverture, lové sur le sofa. Je tourne la page du livre que j'ai trouvé dans sa piaule, mais en sens inverse car je ne suis pas ce que je lis depuis tout à l'heure. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer, j'attends la bombe, les muscles tendus. Je sens qu'il va finir par venir pour dire une connerie ou un de ces trucs embarrassants dont il est le champion. J'en suis sûr, je commence à la connaître. Et dire que je ne suis ici que depuis même pas deux semaines…

Je l'écoute encore un moment, l'air concentré sur le livre. Mais je ne retiens pas mon soupire accompagné d'un claquement de langue agacé. Il va tout me foutre en l'air ce sale gosse!

Finalement, il arrive à l'embrasure de la porte avec une putain de tablette de chocolat. Attend, c'est ça qu'il cherchait ?

« Dis, Livai… » hésite-il, gauchement.

Ah, nous y voilà. Je ferme mon livre dans un bruit sourd et le regarde. Il déglutit et détourne le regard un instant, intimidé je suppose, ou alors perdu. Finalement, c'est les deux puisqu'il se met à bafouiller piteusement :

« T-Tu… Heu, ça t'es arrivé de… Tu crois que c'est normal que je-, enfin… Attend, je vais y arriver. »

Je sens ma mâchoire se crisper dangereusement mais j'essaye de rester calme. Sérieusement, comment il fait pour être aussi irritant à chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche ? Et en même temps, je trouve toujours que la mélodie de sa voix, qui n'a pas encore tout à fait muée, est plutôt pas mal, presque agréable… Enfin si il pouvait quand même m'épargner ces piaillements prise de tête. Même si son air embarrassé lorsqu'il se débat comme ça reste assez amusant. Je ne dirais pas le mot attendrissant et je ne laisserais certainement pas cette pensée prendre le dessus.

« Je voulais dire… Est-ce que c'est normal que je me sente si hésitant entre le fait de grandir, enfin…d'arriver vers l'âge adulte, et le fait de peut-être vouloir rester tel que je suis actuellement, sans que ça change ? Je sais pourtant que je n'ai pas le choix… Alors, tu sais ce que je pourrais y faire ? Ça t'es déjà arrivé au lycée ? »

Pourquoi il me pose la question à moi, bordel ? Je suis le seul adulte dans son entourage ou quoi ? Je suis pas sûr de comprendre son foutu charabia. Me suis-je déjà senti comme ça ? Je ne me rappelle pas avoir eu le temps de me poser de questions ou de penser à des choses aussi débiles, je me rappelle même pas avoir eu le temps d'être un adolescent. J'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'aller au lycée, mais ça, ça ne semble pas évident pour un gamin de nos jours. Ça me fait chier. Il me fait chier. Putain, je déteste ça. Je veux pas voir ces putains de yeux se lever vers moi, dégoulinants d'espoir ou de je ne sais quoi tout aussi gerbant. J'ai rien à dire, de toute façon je ne suis pas comme ça, il devrait s'en douter pourtant. Je claque de la langue, encore.

« Est-ce que tu penses vraiment que j'ai une tête à donner des conseils ou rassurer sur les maudites questions existentielles d'ados qui n'ont que ça à penser ? Franchement, si tu veux rester un pauvre gosse idiot caché dans les pattes de papa et maman, alors vas-y et la ferme ! » je lui réponds d'une traite avec un ton acerbe, histoire qu'il ne lui prenne pas l'envie de réessayer.

« Papa » et « maman » ne sont pas les mots à utiliser de cette manière, je m'en doutais. Après tout, il suffit de voir dans quel état était l'appartement avant que je n'arrive et il n'a fait que citer son père, une fois, accidentelle, et pour le définir de fantôme en plus. Sa mère ne doit plus être de ce monde depuis un moment déjà. Je le vois dans ses yeux où luisent peine, douleur et colère. Je dirais bien que ça prouve que ça ne fait pas assez longtemps encore, mais en réalité je le sais que trop bien que le deuil s'étouffe juste avec le temps et la maturité, et que le chagrin reste malgré tout, près à vous défigurer à la moindre occasion. Il est trop jeune pour se faire une raison. Je ne laisse rien paraître mais je sens bien un truc désagréable commencer à remuer dans mon estomac alors qu'il se met à crier :

« Tu fais chier ! » et je retiens un souffle ironique à l'entente de cette phrase « Ok je t'emmerde mais il y a des manières plus subtiles de le dire tu crois pas ? Tu pourrais essayer une fois dans ta vie de considérer les sentiments des autres non ? »

Je ne réponds rien. J'ai pas envie. Je ne veux même pas lui faire fermer son claper impertinent pour me parler sur ce ton. De toute façon, je ne m'en sens pas le droit. Alors je le regarde juste s'essouffler, tout rouge de colère, puis, après un regard furibond qui se veut tueur, se diriger à grand pas vers l'entrée. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que ça prouve une fois de plus que c'est un gamin inconscient. De partir quand il est contrarié, mais aussi de laisser un inconnu envers qui il est énervé seul chez lui, une fois de plus.

« Tu peux te barrer quand je serais sorti, si ça te chante ! Puisque tu ne sembles pas capable de me supporter, alors vas-y une bonne fois pour toute, merde ! »

Et il claque violemment la porte. J'entends ses pas furieux résonner dans la cage d'escalier puis s'éteindre petit à petit. Quelle plaie. Est-ce qu'il mesure la portée de ses mots, au moins ? Certainement que non, encore moins dans cet état. Il me dit même pas de partir, il suppose juste que je vais le faire, ça ne veut donc pas forcément dire que c'est ce qu'il veut vraiment. Et sûrement qu'il ne se pose même pas la question à cet instant. Mais sinon il ne m'aurait pas proposer de rester, encore moins avec cette pointe de supplication dans la voix cette fois-là, sur ce fichu toit. Non ? Tssk, pour pas être seul dans son coin qu'il a dit. En claire, moi ou n'importe qui d'autre, il aurait agit pareil. Même que ça doit plutôt l'emmerder que ça soit tomber sur moi, sans s'imaginer que ça aurait pu être pire et plus fatal pour l'idiot qu'il est.

Sale gosse égoïste. Et toi, tu penses aux sentiments des autres, peut-être ?

Je soupire de lassitude et pose ma tête sur l'accoudoir du sofa, fixant le plafond. Bon. Il est peut-être temps que je m'en aille. C'est le moment parfait, il est en colère contre moi. Et puis je devrais déjà être reconnaissant d'avoir eu cette période de répit dans ma putain de vie. Je soupire à nouveau et bondit hors de la couverture, me campant sur mes deux jambes. Puis je prends le peu d'affaire que j'ai et que j'enfile, et me dirige vers la porte d'entrée à mon tour. Je pense à l'idée de fermer à clé mais de toute façon, je suis sûr qu'il est du genre à toujours oublier de le faire lui-même. Et en plus, ça m'étonnerait qu'il est sa foutue clé de boîte-aux-lettre non-stop sur lui. Et sous le paillasson, c'est comme ne pas fermer du tout. Et merde, il me fait définitivement chier.

Je claque la porte et avance à mon tour dans les escaliers. Il est temps pour moi de reprendre le cours de ma répugnante vie.

* * *

Je sais pas ce que je fous là. Une fois de plus. Je reste prostré devant cette foutu porte sans trop savoir comment j'ai atterri ici. Je lève la main alors que le son froissé de ce simple mouvement m'agresse les tympans dans le silence de cette foutue nuit. J'appuie sur la poignée sans grand espoir. Elle est ouverte. J'hésite entre l'idée qu'il l'a laissé pour moi ou qu'il a juste oublié de la verrouiller. Finalement je m'en fiche. Je hausse les épaules à moi-même et pousse prudemment le battant.

Je le trouve dans son lit, profondément endormi. Au moins, ça ne l'empêche pas d'avoir sommeil… Je reviens de dehors, j'ai plus froid que d'habitude, alors je m'autorise à prendre une douche -ça c'est surtout que je me sens sale- et à lui emprunter un pyjama. Je me glisse ensuite sous la couverture, à ses côtés. Je ne mets pas longtemps à décider de me lover contre lui, frigorifié. Putain mais il est froid lui aussi ! Pourtant, je sens qu'il se réchauffe à mesure que le temps file sans que je ne bouge de contre lui. Moi aussi je me réchauffe. Je ne vois strictement rien mais je sens son souffle calme et chaud sur mon front et ça m'apaise.

Je crois que je vais m'endormir…

* * *

C'est tout.

Ouais, je sais enfin c'était juste comme ça et puis comme ça on en apprend un peu plus sur Livai et sa manière de penser. Et surtout, comme ce n'est pas une dispute sur laquelle ils reviennent pour se réconcilier, j'ai essayer de faire en sorte que ce ne soit pas trop dramatique... mais je suis peut-être juste nulle pour écrire les disputes, en fait Xp

Bon, cette fois, je vous dis à la prochaine!

Bye Bye~


	9. Chapitre 7

Salute!

Dites est-ce que y'en a qui on pas vu qu'il y avait un chapitre avec le bonus dimanche dernier ou je capte définitivement pas à comment peut bien marcher ce fichu tableau de stats? Pourtant il pourrait être si simple mais comme je suis bête, voilà. (la preuve, je n'arrive à formuler ça qu'en question alors que c'est inapproprié- -') Enfin bref^^'

Merci au gens qui suivent cette histoire, les followers, favouriters et, bien sûr merci au reviewers! n_n

 **Wheito:** C'est trop mignon, comme une enfant X) Vraiment merci c'est super gentil, pour le vocabulaire varié aussi, j'essaye de faire gaffe parce que ça m'inquiète que ce soit trop répétitif tout ça^^' En tout cas, contente que ça te plaise! 8D

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

« Eren. C'est quoi ça ? » gronde Livai et je me sens frissonner lorsqu'il roule mon prénom de sa voix grave.

C'est moi ou il ne l'utilise que quand il a un reproche à me faire ? Sinon c'est plus « gamin » ou « merdeux »… Je déglutis, puis ose répondre :

« Heu… un chiot... ? »

À question idiote, réponse idiote. Quoi que j'aurais pu avoir l'air moins pathétique en répondant, quand même. Mal à l'aise, je baisse les yeux sur le petit labrador chocolat, que je tiens étroitement dans mes bras pour éviter qu'il m'échappe/ Malgré moi, je sens une goutte de sueur couler sur ma tempe. J'ai chaud et c'est désagréable mais je n'ose bouger de l'entrée, ne serrait-ce que pour enlever ma veste et mes docs. Je le vois serrer des dents mais il ne relève pas la stupidité de cet échange et continue d'une voix sarcastique et certainement irritée :

« Tu ramasses vraiment tout ce que tu trouves dans la rue ? »

« Mais il fait froid dehors et regarde comme il est frigorifié ! » je proteste en tendant le chiot tremblant qui couine légèrement.

Il tremble de peur face au matou ronchon, oui. Enfin, je vais éviter de dire cette remarque de vive voix. Livai claque de la langue, la boule de poil s'agite, alors je la pose à terre et elle se met à japper joyeusement en me regardant, la queue frétillante. Comme un con, je lâche :

« Regarde, il est content, il agite la queue. »

« Si tu savais, morveux. Il n'y a pas que les chiens qui ont la queue tendue quand ils sont contents. » réplique Livai.

Je pique un fard et je crois que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mal à l'aise -quoique récemment c'est à discuter- et donc je n'ose plus rien dire, de peur de m'enfoncer d'avantage. Je ne trouve rien à répliquer de sûr, comme si mon esprit était embrouillé. Alors pour faire diversion, j'enlève ma veste et mes docs, puis vais dans la cuisine nourrir la bête affamée, tout cela en prenant soin d'ignorer ses yeux qui me brûlent. Par la suite, Livai le regarde manger et fronce le nez en claquant la langue derechef.

« Tu n'aimes pas les chiens ? » je demande prudemment.

« Non. C'est sale, idiot et c'est chiant à éduquer. Comme un gosse. » grogne-t-il en réponse.

Je ne suis pas sûr, je dois me sentir concerner, là ? Mais je n'ai pas le temps de réagir à cette réponse que le chiot, qui a littéralement engloutit son repas, jappe à nouveau et se met à faire le fou et à courir partout pour exprimer sa joie. Lorsqu'il passe près de Livai, ce dernier gronde d'une voix profonde et implacable :

« Coucher. »

L'animal trésaille violemment, reste un instant figé puis se couche avec un petit couinement timide mais plaintif. Livai semble intéressé tout à coup, il se lève du sofa et s'accroupit près du chiot. Il lui tapote la tête, sans trop s'attarder, tout en déclarant d'un ton catégorique :

« Je vais t'appeler Eren. »

« Hey ! je ne suis pas du tout comme ça ! Et puis tu ne m'as jamais tapoté la tête non plus ! » je m'offusque instantanément.

« Jaloux ? » est sa seule réponse, et elle me fait monter le sang aux joues, encore. Merde.

Il me fixe de ce fameux regard impénétrable, se relève sans briser le contact visuel et s'avance souplement vers moi, qui suis toujours debout au milieu de la cuisine. Sur le coup, je n'ose pas bouger, ne sachant où fuir. Il est maintenant face à moi, affreusement trop proche. Je déglutis et esquisse un geste pour me détourner mais il grogne :

« Ne bouge pas. »

Je trésaille et me fige. Je sens une autre goutte de sueur couler dans mon cou, avec l'impression de suffoquer tellement j'ai chaud. Je me tourne doucement vers Livai et vois…un sourire narquois desceller ses lèvres un instant, furtif. Ce qui n'arrange pas le bordel dans ma tête et ma poitrine.

« Exactement pareil. » murmure-t-il, moqueur.

J'ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais il se met sur la pointe des pieds tout en levant la main, ce qui me pétrifie une fois de plus. Je suis rouge jusqu'au oreilles, j'en suis sûr. Il ne lâche pas mon regard de son expression redevenue neutre et me tapote la tête comme il l'a fait au chien. Mais il le fait plus longtemps et je remarque qu'il s'attarde un instant dans mes cheveux dans une caresse à peine perceptible. Je ne bouge pas de peur de briser cet instant si j'osais ne serait-ce que respirer. Ses yeux dans les miens, je me plonge dans ces prunelles dont la pluie semble être l'origine et me demande ce qu'il cache derrière cet air neutre, que je n'arrive décidément pas à percer à cet instant. Je sens mes muscles se détendre, alors qu'une douce chaleur remonte le long de ma colonne vertébrale, plus apaisante que mes poussées de fièvre depuis tout à l'heure. Alors que c'est plutôt lui qui m'en offre à cet instant, j'ai tout à coup une terrible vague de tendresse pour ce petit homme aigri. Il doit le voir dans mon regard car ses yeux, il me semble, s'ouvrent légèrement plus grand pendant une fraction de seconde. Puis il retire sa main et retombe sur la plante de ses pieds, alors que je reprends enfin mon souffle tout en me sentant un peu déçu, je l'avoue. Le silence continue à s'étendre un moment, et je trouve qu'il commence à devenir embarrassant. Livai le ressent comme ça aussi car il lâche, comme pour reprendre le court du temps habituel :

« Tssk, tu m'emmerdes à être aussi foutrement grand. »

Et je me mets alors à éclater de rire, emporté par cette frénésie, celle qui s'est emparée de moi pour faire danser mon cœur dans ma cage thoracique, devenue soudainement trop étroite. Le chiot jappe brusquement et je me rends compte que Livai me fixe d'un air qui ressemble à de la flegme mais mêlée d'autre chose que je n'arrive pas à identifier. Je me calme instantanément, m'empourpre pour la énième fois et balbutie une excuse.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, gamin. Si tu es heureux, tu as le droit de rire, c'est normal. » répond-t-il d'une voix énigmatiquement calme.

Je le considère plusieurs secondes, dubitatif et incertain face à ce Livai mystérieux. Je détourne la tête, hésitant, mais finalement j'ose lui demander :

« Et toi Livai ? Tu ne ris jamais ? »

C'est implicite mais pas camouflé pour autant, et je retiens mon souffle d'appréhension. Il commence par se fermer, son visage devenu soudainement sombre et méfiant. Mais en croisant mon regard que je veux sans jugement, simplement attentif, peut-être intrigué, il se radoucit tout de suite. Il semble indécis une seconde puis il dit :

« Je ne me rappelle pas avoir ri un jour. »

Cette réponse me donne comme un coup dans la poitrine alors qu'une vague de malaise se diffuse dans mes veines. Il détourne les yeux alors que je prends une mine déconcertée, et je sens alors que ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. Ce qui me rassure momentanément, même si ça semble quand même compliqué et douloureux.

« C'est pas plutôt que tu ne veux pas ? » je réponds sans réfléchir, dans ma terrible impulsivité.

Heureusement le chien, ignoré depuis tout ce temps, se jette à mes jambes et demande toute l'attention du monde avec ses yeux noirs humides et sa langue pendante, agitant la queue et frottant son museau par accoue en jappant. Je crois tout de même entendre Livai glisser un « peut-être bien » indistinct, qui ne me semble pas destiner alors que je panique car le chiot n'arrête pas d'aboyer et que les animaux ne sont pas autorisés dans l'immeuble, à la base. Livai le fait taire d'un regard et je ne peux m'empêcher de lâcher un soupir soulagé et admiratif.

« Il pue ton truc, va le laver. » fait-il en reniflant sa main avec laquelle il a caressé le chien tout à l'heure. « À moins que ce ne soit tes cheveux… » ajoute-il en fronçant le nez.

« Tu pourrais arrêter de m'insulter, s'il-te-plaît ? » je soupire et lui renchérit d'un ton moqueur :

« Quoi tu ne veux plus être un gentil chienchien à qui on tapote la têtête ? J'étais près à te faire prendre ton bain, sinon... » ajoute-il d'un ton léger.

Je bloque un instant mais l'information finit par forcer le passage jusqu'à mon cerveau. L'idée germe soudainement dans mon esprit: un Livai concentré et minutieux, comme lorsqu'il nettoie mes blessures, alors qu'il passe du savon et ses yeux sur mon corps. Je me mets à rougir furieusement et fait tambouriner mon cœur dans sa cage. De protestation ? Quoi il veut être un chien tout à coup ? Espèce de lâcheur ! Mais je sens bien que, alors que j'essaye de ne pas trop penser à cette idée, une espèce de déception je dirais monte dans ma gorge et me gène, alors que le sang pulse dans mes tempes à me faire mal. Ne pas y penser, reprendre ses esprits... Merde, j'ai l'air de quoi moi, maintenant? Je me demande si je suis pas un peu malsain quand même...

« Ah ces hormones... » soupire Livai qui a récupéré son expression apathique alors qu'il croise ses bras sur son torse.

Ses yeux scrutant mon âme ne m'ont jamais semblé si gênant et une terrible honte me monte au visage. Tout de même, il a le chique pour me mettre dans tout mes états et me laisser sans voix... Je me rends compte que je joue avec mes piercings à la lèvre avec ma langue et me reprends soudainement, encore plus embarrassé de comment il pourrait prendre ce geste. Je m'agite soudainement incapable de rester sans bouger et ainsi, en évitant ne serait-ce qu'un coup d'œil malgré le poids de son regard sur moi, je prends la boule puante -si on s'en tient au point de vue de Livai- dans l'idée de l'emmener dans la baignoire et le savonner. De fuir Livai aussi. Enfin, surtout.

Et à mon plus grand soulagement, il ne me suit pas.

Une fois réfugié dans la salle de bain, je reprends mon souffle, dos à la porte, la main sur mon cœur qui tambourine toujours furieusement. Puis, précautionneusement, j'ouvre le robinet pour remplir le fond de la baignoire pendant que mon feu intérieur se refroidit progressivement. Mon cœur se calme quelque peu alors que je me fais violence pour chasser les images qui s'incrustent dans mon esprit. Je secoue ma tête violemment, sors brusquement un shampoing doux et bataille pour essayer de laver le labrador hyperactif. Mais je me calme rapidement et finis plutôt par me morfondre.

 _Est-ce que je suis vraiment aussi facile à lire ?_

Je soupire lourdement. Il semblerait. Je me cogne la tête contre la baignoire en gémissant de honte, me repassant la scène précédente en boucle. Attendez une minute… depuis quand j'ai ce genre de pensées d'ailleurs ? Ça ne va pas du tout, même s'il est super sexy, il est avant tout un sale matou sauvage ! Et vieux en plus ! Enfin, adulte quoi! Mais il reste mignon... . Merde, je suis peut-être vraiment un maso doublé d'un suicidaire finalement. Le chiot jappe, s'agite et s'ébroue alors qu'il est encore plein de mousse. Je pousse un grand cri de surprise alors qu'il m'éclabousse et m'en met partout. Livai débarque en frappant la porte du pied en intimant le calme d'une voix paradoxalement forte, ses sourcils plus froncés encore qu'ils ne le sont d'habitude. Il s'arrête alors et me considère longuement sans rien dire. Je ne comprends pas cette réaction et me tourne lentement vers le miroir à pied, toujours accroupi face à la baignoire. J'ai de la mousse partout : dans le col, dans les cheveux et sur le visage. Et justement, ça me fait une barbe, même si grossière, sur le visage. Impulsivement, je me retourne brusquement vers Livai et ma "barbe" s'envole dans le mouvement. Il reprend alors un air blasé et dit simplement :

« Ça ne te va pas, la barbe. »

Il avise le chien et fronce le nez. Puis il referme la porte doucement alors que le labrador me saute sur le dos, trempé et plein de mousse, et que je me mets à pousser un autre cri encore encore plus fort que le précédent.

Putain, je crois que j'aurais bien besoin d'une cigarette...

* * *

« Dis, Livai…? »

« Si c'est pour que le clebs dorme avec nous tu peux toujours aller te brosser. » dit-il automatiquement.

Il est déjà sous la couette, en train de lire un livre qu'il a dû trouver sur mes étagères. Moi, je viens d'arriver dans la chambre après m'être préparé et c'est en le voyant comme ça, tranquille dans mon lit, qui m'a fait germé une question. Je reste donc décontenancé un moment puis me reprends :

« Non, ce n'est pas ça ! Je voulais te demander, heu... N'y a-t-il pas quelqu'un qui t'attend quelque part ? »

« Tssk, tu crois que tu m'aurais trouvé dans cette putain de ruelle si c'était le cas ? » raille-t-il.

« Ben, tu aurais pu faire une fugue ou un truc du même genre… » je propose, évasif.

« Me prend pas pour un stupide morveux tu veux, j'ai bientôt trente ans. »

« Quoiii ? Tant que ça ?! » je m'écris de la manière la plus suicidaire qu'il soit avec un air totalement ahuri.

« Ça veut dire quoi ça? » se met-il à gronder en fermant le livre pour me fixer, muscles tendus.

« Heu non, rien! C'est juste que je ne te pensais pas si, heu... »

« Tu t'imaginais quoi, p'tit con ? » grogne-t-il, menaçant, avec une aura meurtrière que j'ignore alors que, désorienté, je me mets à réfléchir tout haut :

« Ben en fait, je ne sais pas, plus jeune enfin je crois... C'est dur à dire, tu parais à la fois jeune et âgé. ... Tu sembles hors du temps...? »

« ... Bon. Pour ta santé, je vais prendre ça pour un compliment. Mais la ferme parce que j'ai le poing qui commence à me démanger. »

Alors je me tais. En plus, je devrais peut-être pas être si surpris au final. Je réfléchis un instant, avise le petit labrador couché sur le sofa, et me décide à fermer la porte de chambre. Au cas où, si il se décidait à venir dormir avec nous ua final. Livai semble apprécier l'attention parce que quand je m'installe à côté de lui, il me semble plus détendu et une douce lumière réfléchit dans ses prunelles. Quoi que ça, ce doit juste être la lampe de chevet. Et merde, j'ai l'air d'une fille à penser ça, sérieux! Déjà que je rougis pour un rien en ce moment... En plus, immanquablement, j'ai toujours le cœur qui bat plus fort et la température qui monte lorsqu'on se couche. Mais je me fiche des baffes mentales et reste dans mon coin, comme si j'étais sur un lit une place. Je dois avoir l'air d'un vierge effarouché mais vaut mieux ça qu'il se rende compte de l'effet qu'il me fait, histoire d'éviter un minimum ses railleries. Livai aussi se couche de son côté et je me demande si c'est par égard pour moi. En tout cas, c'est lorsque l'on s'assoupit qu'on finit par se coller inconsciemment, ce qui pose parfois problème au réveil... Quoi? J'y peux rien moi si j'ai des érections matinales ! Ça ne lui arrive jamais à lui ?

En tout cas, il fait plus froid cette nuit et je n'ai pas le temps de m'endormir qu'un Livai assoupi se colle contre moi dans sa quête éternelle de chaleur. Je déglutis, l'enveloppe prudemment de mes bras et finalement, je rejoins presque instantanément le pays des songes, étrangement apaisé.

Juste, pourvu que le réveil ne soit pas trop embarrassant cette fois.

* * *

« Est-ce qu'adopter un petit labrador intéresserait l'un d'entre vous ? » demandé-je au groupe alors que je m'installe à mon tour à la table du réfectoire, plateau en main.

« Ouais, sûrement Sasha pour essayer une recette chinoise… » ne peut s'empêcher d'ironiser immédiatement Connie, mais c'est sans compter sur Miss Morfale :

« Je peux ? »

« Non. » répond Mikasa, catégorique, en la frappant derrière la tête.

Sasha se met à faire une scène pour cette maltraitance en pleurant de trop grosses larmes et en parlant trop fort, ce faisant encore plus rabrouée par Mikasa, impassible; alors que Connie ricane et que Christa essaye de consoler Sasha, elle-même soutenue par Ymir. Sérieux, quelle fresque... Jean, Marco et Armin regardent la scène d'un air habitué en mangeant tranquillement alors que Annie semble se demander ce qu'elle fout là. Je me le demande aussi pour tout avouer. Je veux dire, si elle en a marre rien ne la retient, si ? Marco finit par se tourner vers moi :

« Tu as encore ramassé un animal dans la rue ? » demande-t-il, curieux.

« Oui, en rentrant seul la dernière fois. Il était dans un carton, tout sale et affamé… »

« Tu vas finir par attraper des maladies ou te faire blessé si tu continues à ramasser tout ces animaux aveuglement, ça peut être dangereux... » commence Mikasa en me regardant alors qu'elle repousse le visage de Sasha de toute sa longueur de bras.

« Mais il faisait super froid ! Je n'allais pas le laisser mourir ! » je m'insurge pour ne pas perdre contenance parce que, si elle savait... et puis elle abuse quand même, Mikasa. Non?

« Tu as toujours été comme ça » commente doucement Armin « Une fois, tu nous avais même dégoté une taupe... »

Jean rigole moqueusement et je le fusille du regard. C'était en primaire, dans le jardin derrière l'école, j'avais trouvé une petite taupe... OK je l'avais arraché de son trou, littéralement, certain qu'elle serait mieux avec moi, à la maison. Jean s'était moqué de moi pendant des années. Ma mère m'avait grondé et m'avait obligé à prendre un bain car j'étais couvert de terre en rentrant -et de sang puisque je m'étais évidemment battu avec Jean. Oui, en règle générale je n'aime pas les bains, j'ai l'impression de flétrir dedans... Bref, au final j'ai même dû remettre la taupe dans son trou. Oui j'ai pleuré à l'époque, et alors ?!

« N'en profite pas pour sortir des dossiers aussi vieux, Armin ! » je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir d'embarras à ce souvenir, sans oublier la petite douleur dans la poitrine en repensant à ma mère.

Annie semble soudainement intéressée par la conversation, comme Jean et Ymir qui ricanent en chuchotant entre eux. Pourquoi je me sens trahi tout à coup ? Je fronce des sourcils en grinçant des dents alors que je sens une irritation désagréable emplir mes muscles.

« Là, là » fait gentiment Marco parce qu'il sait comment ça dégénère toujours -qui ne l'aurait pas déjà assimilé d'ailleurs ?- « Tu lui a donné un nom ? » change-t-il de sujet.

« Non, si je fais ça je vais trop m'attacher… »

« A mon avis, ça ne va pas changer grand-chose… » rit Jean et je lui tire la langue en réponse.

Très mature, je sais mais je m'en fous il est pas mieux. Je lui aurais bien balancer mon assiette dans la gueule mais Mikasa ma surveille du coin de l'œil, et Armin est à côté...

« Mais comment il le prend, Grognon ? » me demande Armin assez fort pour être sûr d'être entendu à travers le brouhaha que les autres et le reste de la salle faisait.

« M'en parle pas ! Ça fait trois jours que j'ai ramené le labrador mais l'autre ne s'habitue pas !" m'exclamé-je dans un souffle exaspéré, ignorant ma gène à l'entente de ce...surnom. « Au début je trouvais que ça allait, mais maintenant il lui grogne toujours dessus et même à moi il semble me faire la gueule; et il garde ses distances depuis que le chiot me colle. Il passe plus son temps sur le toit ou à traîner je-ne-sais-où... »

« Bah il est jaloux quoi, normal c'est un chat ! Si il a décidé que chez toi était son territoire, il doit l'avoir mauvaise. Moi j'avais un vieux chat, enfin il est mort l'année dernière, mais il avait même griffé le museau du chien de mon cousin quand il est venu me rendre visite et pourtant il est énoooorme ce chien ! » explique alors Connie dans une gestuelle rocambolesque.

Oui bah sauf que Livai c'est quand même un être humain et je pense pas que son orgueil démesuré puisse lui permettre d'être jaloux d'un chien. N'est-ce pas ?

« C'est pas plutôt parce que _toi_ tu t'occupes plus du chiot que de lui ? » demande Annie d'une voix calme.

Je suis surpris de cette supposition et ça doit se voir à mon air perplexe. Je regarde au loin un instant, songeur, et je capte du coin de l'œil Ymir qui doit dire des trucs obscènes à Jean parce qu'il rougit et qu'elle arbore un sourire que je qualifierais de pervers. Jean jette un œil en direction de Mikasa, Bingo… Et je remarque alors Christa qui se cache le visage sûrement rouge avec ses petites mains -mais ses oreilles la trahissent- alors que Sasha les fixe, attentive, en se gavant d'un paquet de chips qu'elle a sorti de son sac -son plateau déjà vide- et que Connie cherche d'ailleurs a lui subtiliser. Je soupire alors.

« Pas possible, il ne semble pas m'apprécier plus que ça, même si récemment il s'est plutôt adouci... »

« Bah, tant qu'il rentre quand même chez toi, ça veut dire qu'il s'est tout de même attaché à toi non ? » propose innocemment Marco.

C'est alors qu'une vague de cris s'élève au fond de la salle et fait tourner la tête de tout le monde dans cette direction. Encore une bagarre, sûrement. Je profite de cette miraculeuse diversion pour laisser l'autorisation à mes joues de me brûler un instant et à mon cœur de se contracter. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive, bordel ? Je fronce les sourcils et décide de me venger sur la nourriture et de ne pas trop penser aux suppositions de Marco et Annie. Finalement, tout le monde se désintéresse de la scène sanglante, qui devient plutôt un fait habituel dans ce bahut, et reportent leur intérêt à la table. Connie et Sasha font encore les zouaves et amusent Christa et Ymir, qui sort des blagues salaces de temps à autres. Ça me diverti et me permet de penser à autre chose. Ou de ne plus penser du tout... Mikasa demande soudainement -et d'un ton incroyablement calme- à Jean s'il a bien compris la blague d'Ymir sur la différence entre un magnétoscope et une femme, et aux rougissements et bafouillements de celui-ci, personne n'en doute. Alors, pour changer de sujet, il s'adresse à moi et reprend la discussion suspendue :

« Et donc tu cherches un preneur ? Pour le chien… » qu'il précise prudemment, et je comprends, on ne sait jamais avec l'esprit mal tourné d'Ymir...

« Oui. Il est sûrement abandonné, vu dans quel état il était. Je ne peux pas le garder, je ne me sens pas capable : un chien, c'est beaucoup plus de responsabilités et de temps à accorder qu'à un chat. Et puis L- Grognon ne l'apprécie pas… »

« Je veux bien le prendre, moi, si tu veux. » conclu-t-il simplement.

Je hoche la tête sans rien ajouter sur le moment parce que ça me fait quand même bizarre de discuter comme ça avec Jean sans qu'on veuille se taper dessus. Les dix secondes sont écoulées depuis longtemps et on a toujours pas montré les crocs... Et Jean semble penser la même chose parce qu'il me fixe avec un drôle d'air. C'est alors que Marco se met à lui demander comment ça avance, les amours. Oui, oui, Marco est en mode grand frère taquin là, ça lui arrive aussi apparemment. Jean se déconcentre de notre discussion et se remet à rougir en perdant son latin alors que tout le monde en rigole à sa manière -parce que pour Annie ça ne dépasse pas une lueur amusée dans son regard, à moins que ce soit juste le reflet du soleil, et Mikasa, un sourire en coin quasi imperceptible. Moi je ricane, plus fort qu'Ymir même, et on commence alors à se battre comme d'habitude en s'insultant, Christa et Marco essayant de nous stopper, Armin essayant de calmer Mikasa, et les autres faisant des paris.

Bah, on en reparlera plus tard, ça ne presse pas tant que ça.

* * *

En ouvrant la porte de l'appartement, je suis instantanément accueilli par le chien qui jappe joyeusement comme pour me souhaiter la bienvenue. Ça me rend toujours aussi heureux de ne pas être seul en rentrant et je me baisse pour prendre le temps de le remercier en le caressant. Des bruits de pas se font entendre au même moment avant de voir Livai apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte qui mène au salon. Il porte un de mes T-shirt trop petits pour moi qui devait traîner au fond de mon armoire, il est d'un noir délavé avec, dessus, le visage jaune du smiley de Nirvana qui s'effrite. Il lui va plutôt bien, il le moule un peu… Je remarque aussi qu'il porte un de mes joggings que je ne mets jamais sauf pour l'EPS, sur lequel il marche d'ailleurs. Le cordon mal attaché, il lui tombe sur les hanches et laisse apparaître un peu de peau et l'élastique de son boxer... Je reviens difficilement à moi et me relève alors qu'il toise l'animal dans mes pattes :

« Tssk, ce sale clébard ! D'où est-ce qu'il sort à chaque fois ? »

« Arrête, je vais croire que tu es jaloux qu'il soit arrivé ici avant toi ! » rigolé-je alors que je passe à côté de lui pour sortir de la pièce plutôt exiguë, et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai le réflexe de poser ma main sur sa tête.

Je me fige en me rendant compte de mon geste, mais je me fige la main toujours au même endroit, dans ses cheveux, ce qui peut sembler très peu intelligent. Ça l'est, enfin, si ça l'aurait fait réagir violemment. Mais il me fixe juste comme jaugeant mon taux de panique pétrifiante, et finit par froncer le nez, à défaut des sourcils déjà quelques peu crispés :

« Tu pourrais au moins te laver les mains avant. Déjà tu rentres de dehors mais en plus tu viens de caresser la sale bête. C'est dégueulasse. »

« Ça va, tu n'es pas obligé d'être toujours si insultant ! » je lâche sans réfléchir en fronçant les sourcils.

Je laisse ma main retomber le long de mon corps, un peu gêné de ma propre réplique. En plus, ça aurait pu être pire comme réaction, même si ça reste prévisible. Livai ne réagit pas et ça me dit rien qui vaille. Mais finalement, il plonge un regard pas du tout furieux, voir même calme, dans le mien et dit :

« Bon retour chez toi. »

Et merde. C'est sur que ça donne pas le même effet que quand c'est un animal qui t'accueille… Même si c'est pas la première fois, je m'y attendais tellement pas à cet instant que je sens mon cœur se décrocher de ma poitrine alors qu'une volée de papillons s'élève dans mon ventre. Totalement chamboulé, j'en tombe accroupi le visage dans les mains, sûrement plus rouge qu'une tomate.

« Oï, ça va pas gamin ? » me demande Livai et je sens le froncement de sourcils dubitatif à travers sa voix.

J'acquiesce de la tête en silence sans bouger pour autant, encore plus subjugué du fait qu'en plus il s'inquiète pour moi. Un peu. Peut-être. Parce que finalement il dit d'une voix navrée :

« Putain t'es vachement bizarre des fois, quand même. »

Et il s'en va, me laissant seul, alors que le chien vient sautiller autour de moi, me faisant relever la tête pour le caresser à nouveau. Je me remets doucement de mes émotions. Putain, je crains... Et il a dit que j'étais bizarre…

Mais seul le bonheur persiste. Parce que finalement ça va, il a juste dit « des fois ».

* * *

Je finissais ENCORE sur du pas Livai alors j'ai rajouté la petite scène de fin juste pour que ça finisse sur du Livai^^

Je crois que Eren est en forme, c'est moi ou il a jamais autant rougit en un chapitre? Ahlàlà, un jour arrivera le temps où il sera plus sûr de lui! (Normalement, du moins c'est dans l'idée)

Bye Bye, à la prochaine(?)


	10. Chapitre 8

Yoh! Pfiou c'est déjà cette heure là? La vache, c'est pire que d'habitude! M'enfin bref.

Merci d'être toujours là et même aux nouveaux, notamment en follows, favourites et même reviews, mais à tout ceux qui lisent en fait!(surtout) ça m'aide dans mes périodes de doutes bizarres Xp Bien, je vais répondre aux guests (je trouve ce mot plus approprié en fait)

 **Leyana:** Merci beaucoup! Et t'en fait pas, ça viendra un jour (peut-être Xp)

 **Tiff:** Merci énormément! Tant d'enthousiasme, c'est contagieux XD

Mmmh, non, je vais rien dire pour l'instant à part que je vous souhaite une bonne lecture(?) Et je vous retrouve en bas (ou pas ahah...) Vous allez me haïr.

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

On est le lendemain, en début d'après-midi, et Livai se prélasse sur le sofa alors que je fais la vaisselle. Mais tout à coup, j'entends la porte d'entrée claquer. Sur le coup, j'ai pensé que Livai était soudainement sorti sans rien dire mais je le vois par l'embrasure de la porte, immobile et tourné en direction de la source du bruit. Je fronce les sourcils parce que ça ne peut pas être mon père tout de même, ça ne fait pas assez longtemps qu'il est parti et on est en pleine journée, même si c'est le week-end. Un mauvais pressentiment vient m'empoisonner les veines et faire battre mon palpitant douloureusement alors que je m'essuie rapidement les mains en débarquant aux côtés de Livai :

« Qu'est-ce que- »

« Eren ? Merde mais c'est qui ce gusse ? » entends-je de là où regarde fixement Livai et je me tourne à mon tour.

Qu'est-ce que fout Jean dans mon minuscule hall d'entrée ? La discussion d'hier repasse sous mes rétines comme une baffe : c'est instantané et ça laisse sur le cul. J'aurais dû finir cette discussion finalement, au moins pour convenir d'un rendez-vous, même juste d'un lieu ou que moi je lui amène l'animal, n'importe quoi qui aurait évité qu'il débarque dès le lendemain sans prévenir. Je ne me sens même pas capable de lui demander comment il a fait pour passer la porte de l'immeuble. Je sens bien que mes muscles sont contractés d'horreur et j'ai ma poitrine qui me serre terriblement. Mon cerveau tourne à plein régime à en faire battre douloureusement le sang dans mes tempes, et en même temps j'ai l'impression qu'il est aux abonnés absents. Comment expliquer, à Jean en plus, qu'un mec de presque trente ans qui sort de nulle part vit seul avec un adolescent et accessoirement dort même avec lui ? Même si la dernière partie est à absolument éviter de dire, c'est juste pour dramatiser. Et même si il n'y a rien au final, ça va être difficilement convainquant, surtout découvert comme ça. Je sens que Jean s'impatiente et Livai aussi : il a les muscles tendus comme chaque fois où il est près à bondir, et il a la mâchoire terriblement serrée. Je ne parle même pas de l'aura menaçante qui commence à émaner dangereusement de lui. Je me demande si il jauge comment tuer l'intrus rapidement sans qu'il n'ait le temps d'esquisser un geste ou d'émettre un bruit, ou si il essaye juste de faire preuve de diplomatie en me laissant gérer. Ouais, y'a pas moyen hein, c'est sûrement la première option… Je souffle difficilement et réponds la seule chose qui me passe par la tête, avec la voix aussi stable que possible :

« C'est... le "chat" dont je vous ai parlé ? »

Et je me demande pourquoi je ne peux même pas trouver un mensonge convenable et plausible. Je gère mal le stress et la pression apparemment. J'me collerais des baffes, tiens.

« Quoi ? Grognon ? » lâche Jean abasourdi et moi je trésaille au nom prononcé. Oh merde, j'avais oublié ce détail.

« Heinnn ? Putain, c'est quoi ce foutu bordel à la fin ? » commence à réagir Livai d'un ton courroucé alors qu'il fronce le nez en relevant la tête de mépris. « C'est quoi cette putain d'histoire de grognon, Eren ? »

« Attend Livai ne t'énerve pas s'il te plaît, c'est déjà assez compliqué ! » je m'exaspère totalement paniqué par ce ton accusateur.

On se fixe un instant, il n'est pas près à me laisser m'échapper et je déglutis difficilement tout en soutenant obstinément son regard. Pourtant il semble commencer à réfléchir et finalement, il capitule déjà :

« Tssk, tu perds rien pour attendre, morveux... »

Mais au ton arboré, je sens que c'est juste pour avoir le temps de trouver un moyen de me torturer sans me tuer trop rapidement. Un frisson me parcours l'épiderme désagréablement.

« Merde Eren, je savais pas que tu avais ce genre de fantasmes... » commence Jean d'un ton lourd et…choqué ?

Sauf qu'un stupide « Quoi ? » est tout ce que je trouve à dire, le cerveau totalement abruti par la situation. Et puis c'est quoi ces propos étranges avec cette expression sur son visage ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer là, putain de môme ? » grogne Livai avec un air terrible et une voix vibrante qui ne dit rien qui vaille. « Et de toute façon en quoi ça te regarderais ce que ce gamin fait de son cul, d'abord ? »

« Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, ça ne va rien arranger du tout de dire ça ! Et puis je n'ai jamais rien fait, moi ! »

« Tu rigoles ? C'est qui celui qui rougit comme une vierge à tout moment et qui s'est imaginé que j'allais le violer ? Et puis les matins- »

« Tu t'étais faufilé dans mon lit, je te signale ! N'importe qui aurait imaginé un truc pareil, non ? C'est super anormal de faire ça ! Et tes allusions, c'est une vrai gêne, tu le sais ? » m'exclame-je pour le couper dans sa phrase, complètement rouge de panique et de honte.

« Parce que je te gêne maintenant ? » grince-t-il et une pointe d'amertume vibre dans sa voix « C'est quand même toi qui a insisté pour que je reste ! »

« Ah ça, remercie mon impulsivité ! Et puis j'allais pas te sauver puis te dire dégage ! J'veux pas avoir l'air de faire dans mon froc parce que tu me menaces ou que t'es imbuvable ! » m'énerve-je en faisant de grands gestes.

Mais je regrette immédiatement mes mots parce que ça date un peu tout ça, c'est stupide et puis récemment, il a plus grogné sur le chien que sur moi. Et c'est vrai que j'ai décidé de mon propre gré -et ma propre réflexion- de le garder, au final. Et puis on est pas si mal dans ce train de vie, si ? C'est alors que les phrases de Marco et Annie me reviennent en tête, et se gonfle en moi une pointe de remord. Sauf que, impulsivité et orgueil obligent -et certainement l'adrénaline mêlée à la pression du moment-, je continue sur cette voie alors qu'au fond de moi ma conscience me hurle de la fermer et que ce n'est pas vrai.

« Je fais des efforts pour que l'on s'entende bien plutôt que je te foute dehors et que je culpabilise, quels efforts tu fais toi, à part grogner d'agressivité et me taquiner à la limite du harcèlement ?! »

« Te fiche pas de moi sale morveux ! Si je l'aurais voulu je t'aurais bouffé depuis longtemps et j'entretiens quand même ta bicoque et ton putain de p'tit cul quand ce "Jean" te latte non ? Je ferais mieux de t'achever ! » s'agace-t-il définitivement, faisant un pas vers moi d'un air terriblement menaçant.

Putain mais qu'est-ce que je fous à lâcher des conneries pareil à en risquer même ma peau ? Le pire c'est que, échauffé comme je suis, j'allais continuer! Mais je me stoppe dans mon élan lorsque Jean, en entendant tout ça, grommelle d'un air décidé :

« Ok, j'appelle les flics… »

Je me doute qu'il doit voir Livai comme quelqu'un de dangereux après ça -pour ne pas dire comme un adulte pervers et agressif- et je retombe brusquement sur Terre, comme si je n'y étais plus depuis tout à l'heure sans même que je ne m'en rende compte. Tout cela paraît si irréel. Et encore plus lorsque je remarque le regard de Livai. Dans ses yeux ne se trouve pas fureur ou envie de meurtre. Non, je dirais que c'est comme une tempête, où se battent douleur, peine, haine, résignation, déception… J'entends brusquement un bruit de verre qui se fracasse parterre, ce qui me fait violemment sursauter. Mais je me rends vite compte que c'est mon cœur qui vient de se briser face à ces prunelles. Ma tête bourdonne, et je n'entends que le sang affluer rapidement dans ma tête, incapable de réfléchir correctement. Est-ce que c'est moi qui est le déclencheur d'un tel regard ? Ça me fait terriblement mal dans la poitrine et j'aimerais fermer les yeux fortement. Fais chier ! Et Livai baisse la tête en serrant des dents, puis marmonne une réponse presque indistincte :

« Pas la peine…C'est bon, j'ai compris. »

Alors ses muscles se détendent légèrement et je comprends qu'il va agir. Mais il ne fait que nous éviter et, attrapant ses chaussures dans le mouvement, il s'enfuit par la porte et saute dans l'escalier avec un terrible bruit de fracas qui se répercute longuement, alors que déjà le bruit furieux de ses pas dans la cage explose et rebondit sur tout les murs. Puis vient le silence, qui s'étire dans une grimace de son propre crû. Et que je déteste.

Je reste immobile, abasourdi par ce qu'il vient de se passer. C'est ma faute, non ? Pourquoi il a fallu que je m'énerve à un moment pareil ? Je lui ai dit des choses que je ne pense pas, du moins plus maintenant... Je plaque ma main contre mon front en grimaçant de regret et de douleur. Jean a refermé son portable sans passer d'appel et je sens ses yeux me brûler. Pourtant il ne dit rien et reste juste là, toujours à la même place, à l'embrasure de la porte entre le hall d'entrée et le salon. Moi, je n'ai rien à dire, j'ai juste le cerveau qui tourne à mille à l'heure et une migraine qui pointe le bout de son nez. Je soupire lourdement.

Le silence s'étire toujours plus et j'ai envie de lui foutre des coups de pieds au cul pour le faire dégager. Au silence, je veux dire. Et à Jean aussi, je dois l'avouer. Mais avec la pression relâchée et le contre-coup de l'adrénaline, je n'ai plus de force et me laisse tomber là où je suis, les fesses à terre. Je me frotte la nuque en soupirant derechef. Finalement je dévie ma main et commence à jouer avec un de mes piercings au visage alors que mon cerveau est toujours perdu dans un brouillard assommant.

« Eren...tu ne veux pas en parler ? » tente finalement Jean.

« Non. »

Mais il m'ignore et continue comme si je n'avais rien dit.

« Armin n'est pas au courant non plus hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait exactement, ce mec ? »

« Rien, il ne m'a rien fait... »

« C'est pas ce que tu semblais dire ! Il a l'air dangereux… C'est bien qu'il soit parti de lui-même mais il ne risque pas de revenir ? Je devrais peut-être quand même appeler les flics… »

« Ah ça ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne risque pas ! » je réponds d'un ton acerbe avant d'expirer d'impatience. « Il m'a rien fait bordel, il est juste un peu...sauvage, disons. Et encore, ça commençait à s'améliorer, c'est moi qui... »

« Merde, t'es con ou quoi ? C'est pas un chat bordel, c'est un homme adulte ! »

« Ta gueule, je sais ça ! Et puis de toute façon, qu'est-ce que t'en as à foutre de ce qu'il peut bien m'arriver ? » je m'énerve une fois de plus, piqué au vif.

Mais cette question me vrille l'estomac en me remémorant une voix grave me lancer la même réplique, d'un ton tout aussi rude. Je ne savais même pas quoi répondre à cet instant là. Sauf que Jean, lui, a apparemment quelque chose à répondre à ça :

« Merde on est pote depuis le primaire quand même ! Comment tu peux oser dire un truc pareil ? Tu sais le choc que ça m'a fait de voir cet inconnu au regard de tueur dans ton appart' ? Imagine si à ma place ça aurait été Armin ou même, et surtout, Mikasa ! »

« Il y aurait eu un bain de sang… » je ne peux m'empêcher de répondre en sentant, malgré tout, le coin de mes lèvres me tirer en les imaginant dans un combat des plus violents et bestiaux.

En fait, ça serait super flippant.

Jean rit doucement -nerveusement ?- en s'imaginant sûrement la même chose, puis après un moment de réflexion, il enlève ses chaussures pour passer devant moi et aller s'asseoir sur le sofa. J'hésite un instant mais me lève difficilement, manquant de me prendre dans mes propres pieds et de me vautrer, puis vais le rejoindre en me laissant tomber à l'opposé dans un autre soupir, las cette fois. Je crois que je ne réalise pas bien la situation, je sens que je n'arrive pas à réfléchir correctement, mais c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Ce doit être la présence de Jean qui m'en empêche. Le silence reste encore un peu et je finis par trouver ça étrangement anormal. Je fronce les sourcils essayant de comprendre ce qu'il manque et Jean finit par dire, tout en regardant autour de lui :

« Et sinon, il est où le fameux chien ? Je suppose que c'est un vrai celui-là... »

Le chiot ! C'est ça le truc qui manque depuis le début ! Je saute hors du canapé et cours vers la buanderie, la seule porte fermée, sans compter la chambre de mon père. Je manque de glisser et tomber en dérapant sol contre chaussettes mais je me rattrape in extremis à la poignée visée. Je fais voler le battant de porte dans un claquement sourd : Bingo ! Le chiot aboie de bonheur et me saute dessus. Il rebondit sur mon poitrail, me faisant perdre l'équilibre en arrière, et atterrit sur le sol pour ensuite se diriger vers le salon. Puis il jappe une fois pour saluer le nouveau venu. Je grogne et me relève doucement, puis retourne moi aussi vers le sofa en frottant mon coccyx douloureux. Jean ricane en me voyant et je lui lance un regard noir avant de m'avachir comme tout à l'heure.

Jean attrape le chiot sous ses pattes avants et le porte à la hauteur de ses yeux en râlant qu'il est lourd. Pour toute réponse, l'animal grogne en montrant les crocs. Jean le recule en s'exclamant, surpris :

« Hola ! » puis il réfléchit un instant et, tout en ramenant le chien face à lui, il déclare « Je vais t'appeler Eren. »

« Quoi ? Toi aussi tu t'y mets ? » réagis-je au quart-de-tour.

« Hein ? Qui d'autre te l'a dit ? » et il semble soudainement comprendre et s'esclaffe « Il est peut-être sympa finalement, ce mec ! »

Je fulmine en repoussant au fond de moi l'amertume qui me ronge et finalement je lui lance violemment un coussin dans sa direction. Il lui arrive pile en pleine poire, ce qui stoppe son rire dans un « Gromph ! » bien stupide, lui faisant en même temps lâcher le chien qui se débattait. Bien fait. Il me relance le coussin mais je l'évite aisément et il va tomber paresseusement parterre à quelques mètres derrière moi, ce qui me fait ricaner de contentement. Jean hausse les épaules et regarde le chiot qui tourne dans la pièce, l'air songeur, pour finir par demander :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait enfermé ? Tu le maltraites pas quand même ? »

« Non, c'est pas moi ! Je suppose que c'est Livai... Décidément, il ne le supporte pas... »

Je me mords la lèvre et ne dit plus rien. Je sens bien que je ferais mieux de ne pas me morfondre maintenant de ma propre connerie, alors je me concentre sur l'animal en ravalant la gène qui m'obstrue la trachée. Jean ne dit rien et enlève son manteau en feutre noir. Il porte un sweater bleu en dessous. Lui au moins, il a compris qu'on été en hiver. Ensuite, il regarde à nouveau autour de lui en réfléchissant, je crois.

« Ça me fait penser, depuis quand ton appart' est aussi nickel ? T'as embauché une femme de ménage, c'est pas possible que ça vienne de toi. »

« Oh ça, c'est aussi Livai... Tu verrais, il est super maniaque ! Surprenant pour un mec trouvé dans la rue entre les poubelles, hein ? »

Jean me fixe d'un air perplexe sans rien dire. Je réfléchis à quelle connerie j'aurais pu dire mais ne trouve rien de spécial, à part la manière plutôt enthousiaste dont j'ai dit cela alors que l'on vient de se disputer. Alors qu'il vient de s'enfuir.

À moins que je l'ai foutu dehors ? Cette idée me glace le sang mais je ne laisse rien paraître.

« Il est un peu bizarre quand même, ton Livai... » finit-il par dire avec un grand sourire, ce qui me ramène à moi.

« Il est super flippant, tu veux dire ! Des fois je me demande qui squatte chez qui, c'est pour dire ! » je m'exclame immédiatement.

Je prends finalement un air étonné puis baisse les yeux, me mordant à nouveau la lèvre inférieur pour m'éviter la peine de corriger mes phrases au passé. De toute manière, Jean comprend mon geste puisqu'il soupire simplement en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. On est pas doués pour communiquer mutuellement par la parole, les poings c'est un langage beaucoup plus simple. Mais la situation ne le permet pas, ou du moins, je ne m'en sens pas capable, claqué comme je me sens. Après un autre silence, il sort finalement, un sourire narquois laissant apparaître ses dents :

« ... T'es qu'un idiot suicidaire. »

« Et toi une tête de cheval. » je réponds du tac-au-tac.

« Oï tu veux te battre, bâtard ? »

« ... Non. La flemme. » hésité-je, parce que ça pourrait me changer les idées quand même. Et me défouler.

Je me laisse alors tomber en arrière contre l'accoudoir, la tête pendant dans le vide, le regard perdu dans le coin entre le mur et le plafond, flouté par le trop de lumière de la porte fenêtre derrière moi.

« Eren. » et je me crispe parce que déjà que je n'aime pas ce ton sérieux qui appelle aux sujets qui fâchent, mais en plus c'est Jean qui en est l'auteur « Tu te rends compte de la gravité de l'histoire ? »

Non, je ne me rends pas compte. De quoi parle-t-il ? Sûrement pas du fait que Livai s'est enfui par ma faute et que je risque de ne plus jamais le revoir. Sûrement pas de ce poids qui me compresse et qui risque fortement de me péter le sternum. Je reste obstinément interdit. Il inspire et continue :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, sérieusement ? »

« J'en sais rien. » et je me relève d'un coup avec les bras tendu, comme un zombie, pour atterrir les jambes croisées et les mains posées dessus, à nouveau face à Jean. « Mikasa et Armin ont dit que la solitude ne se supporte pas, au final. »

« Mais tu aurais simplement dû nous en parler. Ce que tu as fait est totalement inconscient. »

« Meeeerde mais c'est toi qui me fait la morale, sérieusement ? C'est Armin qui s'en occupe, d'habitude, tu sais, l'un des plus intelligent et mature d'entre nous. » je ne me retiens pas de railler.

« Mais il ne s'en doute même pas, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs ! Je n'aurais pas débarqué sans prévenir, je ne l'aurais même pas su ! Et qu'est-ce qui aurait bien pu t'arriver alors, sans qu'on ne sache rien ?! »

« Il ne me serait rien arrivé, bordel ! » je râle obstinément.

« Putain, ce que t'es vraiment con ! Tu veux pas comprendre hein ? Et bien reste donc dans ton ignorance, j'abandonne ! »

Et il se lève en attrapant ses affaires. Je soupire de résignation et finit par avouer :

« Je sais que... J'ai agit impulsivement. Enfin, tu me connais. Mais...il n'a pas un mauvais fond. La preuve, je suis en un seul morceau. Et puis d'abord, mon père est au courant. »

« Ah ! Ça, ça nous avance, tiens ! » lâche-t-il, sarcastique.

Ma mâchoire se crispe instantanément et Jean se rend compte de sa connerie parce qu'il se rassoit sans un mot, l'air penaud. Je regarde le chiot qui revient de la cuisine, les babines dégoulinantes d'eau et je me mets à angoisser que Jean va bien devoir partir quand même. Je considère toujours le chiot alors qu'il s'assoit face à nous en nous observant tout en se léchant la gueule. Une ombre passe dans mes yeux et ça s'entend aussi dans ma voix lorsque je commence à parler :

« Dis Jean... »

« Oui, tu peux le garder encore un peu. Ça ne presse pas. »

« ... Merci. »

J'attrape le chien qui jappe et me lèche le visage avant que je ne le pose entre mes jambes toujours croisées. J'ai le cœur et le crâne toujours aussi lourds, mais je me sens tout de même un peu allégé. J'hésite puis continue sur ma lancée :

« Alors comme ça… On est pote ? » mais je deviens soudainement réservé et ça se transforme en un murmure timide comme je ne voulais surtout pas, sûrement pas avec Jean !

Malgré moi, je me mets alors à rougir. Je me retiens de froncer les sourcils en fixant le chien que je caresse machinalement, légèrement agacé de l'angoisse qui m'enserre alors que sa réponse tarde à venir. Beurk, ça dégouline trop pour que ce soit sain là !

« ... Bah ouais... Bouffon ! » fait Jean maladroitement en détournant la tête alors que moi je la relève à sa réponse, et je le vois bien que ses oreilles rosissent.

Je ris de bon cœur. Tant pis si on a l'air de deux amoureux pas doués qui se déclarent. Je me rends compte que Jean c'est quand même un bon pote. Une bonne tête à claque aussi. Mais c'est vrai qu'on se connaît depuis presque aussi longtemps que je connais Armin et Mikasa, et même si on se fout tout le temps sur la gueule, on s'est pas lâché depuis tout ce temps.

Ce doit être ce qu'on appelle l'amour vache.

« N'empêche, je savais que tu étais bi, mais de là à être attiré par les vieux… » dit-il d'un air songeur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes, là ? T'es complètement con ou quoi ? je t'ai dit qu'il ne s'est rien passé ! » m'écris-je alors que je sens le sang sous ma peau dangereusement affluer vers mon visage.

« Ça va c'est bon, j'ai compris qu'il t'a rien fait ! Mais merde Eren, y'a pas besoin d'être Armin pour comprendre que t'as le béguin pour ce mec ! »

« N'importe quoi ! Ok il est super sexy mais ça n'a rien à voir ! Je l'ai pas recueillis pour ça ! »

« Ah. Ah. Ah. »

« Et comment un mec comme toi qui aime la même fille vainement depuis dix ans pourrait savoir hein ? »

« Bah justement ! Et la ferme avec ça ! » s'énerve-t-il alors en se relevant brusquement du canapé.

« C'est toi qui a commencé ! » je hurle en me levant à mon tour.

« Quoi? »

On s'arrête soudainement, gêné de cet éclat qui devient vraiment puéril. J'ai le ventre qui se met à gargouiller terriblement. Jean me regarde, interloqué et moi je marmonne, un peu honteux :

« Quoi ? Ça creuse toutes ces émotions… »

* * *

Finalement, Jean est rentré chez lui juste après. Je soupire, soulagé. Peut-être qu'on peut s'entendre plus de dix secondes finalement mais mieux vaut ne pas abuser non plus. Mais le soudain silence lourd et le froid dans l'appartement marche comme un électrochoc sur mon cerveau qui se remet alors en route, comme si il s'était jusqu'à maintenant mis en pause dans un déni total. Sûrement.

Car tout à coup, la culpabilité s'étend comme un poison infernal et remonte dans ma gorge alors que la scène se repasse sur mes rétines, encore et encore. Ce regard qui m'a brisé le cœur ne veut plus me lâcher, comme un fantôme vengeur qui me transperce la poitrine. Je n'aurais vraiment pas dû dire ces choses terriblement stupides, si j'avais été réfléchi, j'aurais juste dissuadé Jean d'appeler les flics, on se serait expliqué calmement et tout aurait été pour le mieux. Toujours un peu mieux que maintenant en tout cas. Je soupire une énième fois alors que j'ai l'impression que mon cerveau se tape contre les parois de mon crâne comme moi je le ferais contre un mur.

Et puis c'est douloureux dans ma poitrine, terriblement, et c'est encore pire que si on m'avait arraché un morceau du cœur : C'est tout l'organe qui m'est destitué et mon âme en agonise, si bien que je la sens bloquer et se gonfler de chagrin alors que je cherche à l'extraire par de lourds soupirs. Je prends le chiot dans mes bras dans l'espoir d'un minimum de réconfort et je me rends compte que cet animal n'a toujours pas de nom. Je vais juste le nommer Petit Chien, en attendant. Je le cale dans mes bras et il frotte son museau contre mon torse alors que je le caresse machinalement en le regardant faire.

Mes yeux me brûlent affreusement mais je n'arrive pas à pleurer. Je ne pleure plus depuis longtemps, ce qui rend la chose pire puisque ainsi mes sentiments ne peuvent déborder. Ils restent juste coincés dans mon œsophage sans possibilité de m'alléger. Et les soupirs n'aident pas vraiment, au final.

Pourtant, mon ventre grogne une fois de plus et le chiot jappe comme pour m'acquiescer. Je lui souris douloureusement et le lâche pour aller le nourrir. J'ouvre ensuite le frigo pour mon propre estomac mais une soudaine et violente envie de vomir me dissuade d'ingurgiter quoique ce soit. Je sens de la bile remonter dans ma gorge et décide de seulement boire de l'eau fraîche et d'aller me coucher, Petit chien sur mes talons.

Malgré l'animal coincé entre mes bras, je grelotte une bonne partie de la nuit.

* * *

Le lendemain, en arrivant au lycée, je déduis rapidement que Jean n'a rien dit aux autres. Il faudra que je pense à l'en remercier quand l'occasion se présentera. Je sais garder une bonne tête même quand ça ne va pas, à force de l'habitude je suppose. Enfin, je crois que je suis un peu plus à fleur de peau tout de même. D'ailleurs, mon répondant plus sanglant qu'à l'accoutumé envers Jean -quoi, on ne peut pas bien s'entendre tout les jours quand même!- a amené cet imbécile de Connie -LUI vraiment!- à me demander si je n'avais pas mes règles en ce moment. Sacha l'a frappé violemment à cette question.

Enfin, j'accumule les sentiments négatifs ces derniers temps...

« Mikasa est inquiète tu sais... » me dit Armin alors qu'on est sur le chemin du retour.

Oui, je sais. C'est un autre problème qui me met vraiment sur les nerfs même si il me donne une excuse pour mon irritation palpable. Un groupe de mecs n'arrête pas de me harceler depuis le début d'année. La première fois, j'ai dû hausser le ton pour calmer Mikasa qui était prête à les assassiner avant même qu'elle sache ce qu'ils veulent. En fait, c'est pour m'intégrer à leur bande, parce que je cogne dur et que j'ai "une bonne tête" qu'il semblerait. Ils veulent que je les aide dans leur petit trafique de drogue car j'ai le profil parfait surtout la partie "bonne tête", pour duper plus facilement. Sauf que moi, je refuse de toucher à ça, ils me dégoûtent rien qu'à l'idée du nombre de gens qu'ils ont dû détruire. Et puis j'ai vu Requiem For A Dream : ce film m'a marqué -je ne savais pas de quoi il parlait avant de l'avoir vu et ça m'a fait un choc- alors la drogue j'y toucherais jamais, même pas en rêve. Bref, ils m'ont encore apostrophé ce matin, Mikasa a dû le voir de loin. Je crois qu'il va falloir que je le leur explique mon refus de manière plus brutal si je veux qu'ils comprennent le message. Qu'est-ce qu'ils m'énervent…

Armin me regarde de ses grands yeux océans qui m'apaisent tant. Je me demande si c'est l'effet que fait l'océan, le vrai, l'immense. J'aimerais aller le voir un jour, voir la mer, mère de ces yeux si bleus. On avance sans rien dire et alors qu'on s'approche du carrefour où on tourne vers chez moi, je m'arrête. Il ne le remarque pas tout de suite et se stoppe à quelques pas puis se retourne vers moi, interrogateur.

« Pars devant, j'ai un truc à régler. » dis-je simplement, et pourtant dans ma voix vibre toute ma hargne et ma détermination.

Il hoche la tête :

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas un coup de main ? »

Je m'en doutais, lui aussi les a remarqué. Je sais que dans cette question il demande si il doit appeler Mikasa en renfort. Je secoue la tête négativement :

« Non t'inquiètes, c'est trois fois rien. » et pars-là, je lui informe le nombre que je suppose.

On se sourit mutuellement dans un accord silencieux, même si je remarque immanquablement la lueur inquiète qu'il a toujours quand je me bagarre. Moi je m'en fiche, tant que je casse assez de dents et de nez pour qu'on évite de se frotter à moi ou d'emmerder mes amis. Et puis au fond ça tombe plutôt bien, il est tant que j'évacue tout ces sentiments négatifs que j'accumule depuis quelques jours. Armin me fait un dernier signe de la main et je sors une cigarette de mon paquet d'un geste expert, avant de sortir le briquet pour l'allumer, le temps qu'il disparaisse au loin.

Puis j'entends des pas et des silhouettes sortir de l'ombre juste derrière moi.

« Putain, le cliché... » ricané-je avec moi-même.

Je me retourne alors. Ils sont bien trois, comme toujours. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'ils me sous-estiment ou si c'est pour me mettre en confiance. Que grand bien leur face, moi ça m'arrange ! Je sens que mon sang se met à bouillir alors que l'adrénaline s'empare de moi délicieusement. Mes muscles vibrent déjà, par anticipation. J'adore ça, il n'y a rien d'autre que l'adrénaline, m'empoisonnant petit à petit et me plongeant dans l'euphorie, pour que je me sente enfin vivant. C'est mon seul moyen de ressentir quelque chose depuis longtemps maintenant. Quoique je me rends compte que ce n'était plus vraiment la seule chose, récemment... Je repousse vivement mes pensées et fronce les sourcils pour me concentrer sur la situation présente. Je sens l'adrénaline couler doucement, mais c'est tout de même l'irritation qui domine. Je suis vraiment sur les nerfs, ils m'agacent à persister. Il est temps d'en finir.

« Yoh Jäger ! » me fait Tony, un mec élancé à peu près de ma taille et les cheveux ras, dans son éternel sur-vêt' blanc.

« J'ai dit au moins cent fois que je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec vous. Que dois-je faire pour que vous me lâchiez ? » je réponds d'un ton las mais lourd de menace.

Il fait mine de regarder sa main, puis ses ongles, tout en répondant d'un ton nonchalant :

« Oh je ne sais pas...genre, crever ? »

C'est le signal et je me jette sur lui à bras le corps afin de le projeter à terre. Pris par surprise, il atterrit sur le dos dans un grognement de douleur. Je me relève d'un bond afin de donner un crocher au trapu qui s'élance vers moi mais il me donne un coup de tête dans l'estomac et je vacille en arrière en crachant mes poumons. Putain, l'enfoiré. Le grand blond, aussi maigre que'un drogué, s'avance dans mon dos pour m'attraper mais je lui donne un violent coup de coude dans les côtes qui le fait hurler. Il m'arrache tout de même une poignée de cheveux au passage et je lui balance un coup de pied dans le bas-ventre pour le mettre à terre. Y'a pas à dire, ça fait du bien quand même de latter la petite merde. Je me sens sourire comme un dément alors que je me retourne.

Tony revient, plus furieux que jamais et s'élance pour me foutre un poing que j'évite de justesse. Ouah, j'ai flippé ! Dans le mouvement, j'attrape mécaniquement son bras encore tendu et tire, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre en avant, alors que je lève mon genou pour le lui loger dans le diaphragme. Il souffle dans l'étouffement d'un bruit de douleur alors que je lui donne un autre coup, de poing cette fois, dans la mâchoire qui le fait partir en arrière. Le grand blond arrive derrière moi en criant de rage et je tire encore le bras de Tony en me décalant pour qu'il atterrisse sur l'autre. Ils tombent tout les deux dans un bruit sourd en grognant. Mais le trapu -qui est juste un peu plus grand que moi- arrive sur mon flan gauche pour me flanquer un coup à la tempe. Tss, ça fait deux fois qu'il me frappe ! Sonné, j'atterris près des deux autres. Ils commencent à se relever alors je chope le crâne de Tony pour l'exploser sur le nez du blond. En espérant que ça les calme un moment.

Puis je me projette contre le troisième qui allait m'agripper l'épaule, mon pied droit crissant sur le bitume sous ma détente, et je lui balance mon poing dans le ventre alors qu'il se protège la tête en pensant que je frapperais là. Il se tord en deux et j'en profite pour lui donner un coup de genou dans la face, agrippant ses cheveux pour être sûr qu'il le sente passer. J'entends le grand blond se relever en poussant encore un cri. Il est con ou quoi ? Il pense pas que, qu'importe l'angle mort, il me donne sa position en faisant autant de tapage ? Pourtant j'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'il me donne un coup au menton -j'ai mal jugé la longueur de ses bras-, ce qui me fait perdre l'équilibre et chanceler en arrière. Je plis les genoux pour prendre un bon appui, je me protège la tête de son coup de pied digne d'un karatéka avec mes bras et m'avance en les relevant, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre en arrière. Je le chope alors par le froc et le balance -du mieux que je peux mais comme c'est un clou, ça va- sur le trapu déjà à moitié debout puis leur donne chacun un coup de pied dans l'estomac ou les côtes. Je remarque Tony qui se relève encore, sur ses avants bras, je lui redonne un violent coup de pied qui le soulève un peu avant de retomber au sol dans un concert de gémissements douloureux avec ses deux compères.

Mons souffle est erratique alors que je les jauge du regard, voir si ils vont revenir à la charge.

L'adrénaline retombe doucement alors que je respire profondément pour réguler mon souffle et mon rythme cardiaque. Je crache le sang qui m'empli la bouche, ma lèvre s'étant fendue contre mes dents sous le poing de l'autre enfoiré. Je crache ma clope en même temps, que j'ai mordu dans la bagarre et qui me dilue un goût amer dans ma salive, et dans le mouvement, je sens mes piercings à la lèvre m'élancer comme si ils s'étaient arrachés. Soudain, je vois une ombre me tomber dessus. Puis un bruit sourd et un choc terrible qui fait vibrer mon crâne et pulser le sang dans mes tempes. Putain, ça fait mal... Je lève douloureusement la tête -parce que je suis tombé à terre sous la violence du coup et la surprise-, le regard haineux et me rends compte que c'est un quatrième gars, avec une barre de fer. Il s'apprête à me donner un autre coup avec un ricanement de monsieur-je-suis-le-plus-fort mais je me protège de mon bras gauche en m'appuyant sur le droit afin de me relever. J'entends le fracas de la barre contre mon os et un instant mon ventre se tord d'angoisse à l'idée qu'il l'ait brisé. Apparemment non, je ne me roule pas parterre de douleur insoutenable et fulgurante. Mais peut-être que je devrais et que je ne le capte pas.

Je vois trouble, je sens que je vacille terriblement et je pousse un juron, celui que Livai avait dit en me plaquant au mur la première fois. Ça me fait sourire, même si c'est une autre douleur qui m'empoigne alors, plus profonde. Je sens un voile chaud couler sur mon arcade jusqu'à mon œil droit et je devine que c'est mon sang. Je ne me sens pas bien, je suis presque sûr que je n'ai plus assez de force pour prendre de l'élan et le frapper à la suite. Il s'avance, je jette un œil rapide aux autres qui se relèvent et s'approchent en clopinant, puis me jette sur lui dans une dernière tentative. Je le fais vaciller mais je ne tiens plus l'équilibre et il me repousse aisément pour me frapper à nouveau. Je tombe à terre et, ses enfoirés de potes le rejoignant, ils me donnent des coups en riant et exclamant des absurdités comme quoi je fais moins le malin ou je-ne-sais-quoi que je n'écoute pas, ou peut-être que je n'entends pas, en vérité.

Je gémis de douleur mais je me mords la langue pour m'empêcher de leur faire ce plaisir et je reste immobile, recroquevillé pour me protéger du mieux que je peux. De ce fait, ils se lassent rapidement et commence à s'éloigner en crachant dans ma direction. Gros dégueulasses. Même après qu'ils soient reparti, je reste prostré tel qu'ils m'ont laissé. J'appréhende un peu de bouger, je ne sens pas de douleur sourde pour l'instant, cela reste plutôt lourd dans mon corps amorphe, que je qualifie d'encore supportable. Je bouge seulement mon bras droit pour sortir mon potable dont l'écran est désormais fêlé -ce qui me fait fulminer encore plus-, et écrire un texto à Armin afin de lui dire que ça va, histoire qu'il n'est pas l'idée de faire demi-tour pour s'assurer que je vais bien. D'une parce que je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'il croise ces connards mais aussi parce que je ne veux pas qu'il me voit dans cet état. Putain, quand j'y repense, ils étaient bien trois pour me mettre en confiance, pour me faire croire qu'ils me venaient en amis ou qu'ils me sous-estimaient, et ce pour que ce soit moi finalement qui les sous-estiment... J'ai été vraiment irréfléchi sur ce coup là. L'adrénaline est en chute libre et je commence à ressentir plus concrètement la douleur des coups encaissés. Ma tête me lance terriblement et je ne vois rien que du flou. Mais aussi une grande fatigue qui m'assomme totalement et alors que je commence à fermer mes yeux troublés, j'ai l'impression de croiser deux billes anthracites, ces yeux si obsédant.

Puis c'est le noir.

* * *

Moui. C'est pourri hein? Je m'excuserais bien mais bon je sais pas...mais je devine que c'est pas un truc qu'on va aimer ou attendre ici. Enfin, me tapez pas, notez que si ce chapitre est si long c'est pour réduire le temps d'attente pour le rabibochage (je spoile pas, c'est évident, tout ceci c'est juste pour en venir à de la guimauve à foison! *se gave de mashmallows*) Heu bon ok j'aurais pu éviter aussi mais c'est comme ça que ça m'est venu (ouais je sais j'en fais qu'à ma tête) et puis comme ça il se passe quelque chose, un peu(?)

En espérant que vous serrez toujours là au réveil d'Eren (à supposer douloureux ahah...)

Bye _O/


	11. Chapitre 9

Yoh! (Yohohohohoh!/ Oï Brook sort de là!/ Tu peux me montrer tes sous-vêtements?/ Hein? Nan! *bing, baf, boum, badaboum!* Ahem.) Heu oulà mais en fait ça va pas du tout dans ma tête là...O_O' J'ai même pas regardé One Piece récemment...'fin bref, passons!

Ahlàlà cette histoire n'est définitivement pas du tout crédible ahah... Enfin c'est logique en fait, c'est pas comme si c'était le but (ok donc je me tais). N'empêche, j'ai remarqué un truc, quand il se passe rien je flippe parce qu'il s'y passe rien et quand il se passe un truc je flippe aussi... Dites ça se guérie vraiment pas la débilité hein? (ah mais p'tête que si je demande au père noël...! *espoir*) Bref de toute façon au final on en tirera que du bon de tout ça hinhin

En tout cas merci d'être toujours là! et je vais répondre au guest sans plus tarder:

 **Leyana:** C'est gentil merci! Tu as beaucoup aimé la fin, que Eren se fasse bassement rétamer? Mmh une sadique? (nan je déconne) je suis contente si tu attends la suite avec impatience en tout cas^^

Voili-voilou, N'empêche z'avez vu je poste plutôt tôt cette fois!^w^ Allez, en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture, Enjoy!

* * *

Chapitre 9:

Lorsque je me réveille, il fait sombre et affreusement froid. Je sens une humidité glacée m'engourdir les muscles et me coller la chaire de poule sur chaque parcelle de ma peau avec de terribles frissons convulsifs. Je sens ma joue épouser durement la forme du sol alors que j'émerge petit à petit, et je me rends compte que je suis toujours allongé dans la rue. Mais j'ai l'impression de baigner dans de l'eau givrée...non, plus précisément de m'être vautré dans la neige. La neige... je relève la tête douloureusement -je sens la forme des graviers incruster ma peau et même des cailloux en tomber- et ouvre de grands yeux hallucinés faute de pouvoir m'en émerveiller. Putain il a neigé! C'est peu, un ou deux centimètres qui couvrent toute la rue, les bâtiments, les voitures autour de moi et qui m'est aussi tombé dessus comme si je faisais partie du paysage. Personne ne passe vraiment, ici, c'est une rue paumé où même ceux qui habitent les environs ont leurs portes d'entrées de l'autre côté. Putain je tremble vachement, sérieux combien de temps ai-je dormi ? Quoique j'ai plutôt perdu connaissance... Brr ça caille, une chance que je me sois réveillé par ce froid... Un autre frisson d'une toute autre catégorie m'assaille. Alors je sens que mon corps est lourd et douloureux, et j'ai la tête embrouillé. Je soupire et mon cœur se contracte douloureusement alors qu'une pensée s'impose soudainement dans mon esprit.

 _Je veux vite voir Livai…_

Quand même, ils ont dû vraiment taper fort pour que je me mette à penser ça. Et pire, je ne fais pas que le penser, je le ressens, dans mes tripes, dans le creux de ma poitrine douloureuse. Je sens le sang affluer sous la peau de mon visage mais franchement ce n'est pas le moment, j'y perds déjà assez de sang. J'essaye de bouger mais je suis tout engourdi, par les coups et le froid. Je me retourne sur le dos non sans une grimace de douleur, et atterrit sur le manteau froid à côté de la forme de mon corps sur la bitume épargné par les flocons. Putain ce que ça fait con... on dirait qu'il y a eu un assassinat. Je ris une seconde et machinalement, je sors mon paquet de cigarette et en cale une entre mes dents d'un geste habitué, puis l'allume d'un coup de briquet. je crache une volute de fumée que je regarde monter et se perdre au dessus de moi vers le ciel fumeux et compacte qui s'assombrit. Un peu revigoré, et ne supportant plus le froid, j'arrive tant bien que mal à me relever sans glisser et me vautrer à nouveau. Puis je boite lentement jusqu'à mon immeuble en ayant l'impression de me traîner pendant des heures -peut-être après tout, je n'arrive pas à savoir- alors que je me sens me transformer en glaçon avec la peur au ventre de m'écrouler à tout moment. Une vague de lassitude et de désespoir m'envahit lorsque j'atteins le bas des escaliers de mon immeubles sans ascenseur mais je serre des dents en pensant à Livai. N'empêche que, une fois atteint, mon palier m'apparaît comme l'entrée du paradis... Ensuite, c'est pour me plier afin d'enlever mes chaussures que je bataille, ça me tiraille et me fait me sentir comme un papy qui n'arrive pas à enfiler ses chaussettes. Pfff s'te balgue et les tremblements arrangent rien à mon délire... Finalement j'y arrive et je me relève.

« Livai…? »

Pas un bruit. J'entre dans la salle de séjour. Personne. Et alors mon cerveau se remet en marche et je me rappelle qu'il n'ait plus là et qu'il ne reviendra pas. Une vague de déception me gonfle la gorge, alors qu'une terrible lassitude m'empoisonne les veines. À moins que ce ne soit de la tristesse. Puis tout à coup, une tornade brune se jette sur moi pour me lécher le visage à grands coups de langue -Non, ce n'est pas Livai, c'est Petit Chien...- mais qui se fige en me voyant blessé et frigorifié. Il me renifle, couine, jappe, puis finalement me lèche quand même mais doucement, dans l'espoir de soigner mes blessures ou de réchauffer mon visage sûrement rougit par le froid. Je ris parce que ce n'est pas possible d'en avoir envie après cette scène mais je sens une pointe de douleur s'enfoncer comme une épine dans le creux de mon estomac qui me fait déglutir lorsque ma gorge se serre. Je me relève difficilement et avance en commençant à enlever mes habits trempés, décidé à aller prendre une douche et refusant de penser plus pour l'instant. Mon crâne résonne déjà assez comme ça de mille douleurs lancinantes et je sens le sang qui a séché dans mes cheveux me tirer les racines. Et le froid me lacère toujours. Le chien me suit et reste près de moi dans la salle de bain et ça me permet de garder une certaine contenance. Si il n'aurait pas été là, je me demande ce que j'aurais fait, tout seul et éreinté. Déjà que là je me sens près à craquer...

Je me savonne rapidement mais sans trop appuyer aux endroits où j'ai été touché. Je fais couler l'eau brûlante sur ma peau pour enfin calmer mes frissons, puis me laisse glisser dans le bain, sur lequel je ne vais pas cracher pour le coup. Je pense légèrement à la « blague » de Livai la dernière fois, de me faire prendre un bain -sur lequel je n'aurais pas craché non plus- mais je me fais encore plus mal à secouer frénétiquement la tête pour effacer cette image.

Je soupire d'aise en sentant l'eau chaude picoter ma peau et apaiser mes courbatures ou ecchymoses qui prolifèrent à pas mal d'endroits. Je palpe mes côtes prudemment et conclu que je n'ai rien de cassé. J'ai réussi à me protéger assez efficacement... et c'était des petites frappes aussi, je suppose. Pff il faudra que je pense quand même à passer à la clinique, au cas où.

Le chiot décide soudain que c'est aussi l'heure de son bain et m'éclabousse en me tombant douloureusement dessus.

* * *

Une fois propre et Petit chien aussi, je prépare à manger, mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais faim. Le pire, c'est que j'en ai beaucoup trop fait pour moi tout seul. Encore. Je me mords la lèvre et un goût métallique empli ma bouche. j'ai dû rouvrir la blessure faite plus tôt. Un tourbillon de sentiments qui mêle remord, culpabilité et tristesse me prend au tripes alors que j'expire fortement. Il faut que je me calme. Après tout, pourquoi ça me mettrait dans cet état ? C'est pas comme si on se connaissait depuis longtemps, ni comme si on avait créé un quelconque lien. Et on s'entendait pas si bien que ça... . ... Merde. Sérieux à ce point-là ça craint. Ça pue tellement l'auto-persuasion mon truc... La vérité, c'est que je me suis stupidement attaché à lui. Pourquoi ? Franchement, je me le demande. Le physique ne fait pas tout, après tout. Et c'est pas comme si je ne l'avais pas cherché pendant des heures dans toute la ville ou que je ne passe pas dans les petites ruelles qui me servent de raccourcis dès que j'en ai l'occasion, en supposant qu'il soit retourné à la rue. Je sais même pas pourquoi il y était en fait. Enfin, je ne le verrais plus, c'est un fait, et c'est ça dont je dois me persuader une bonne fois pour toute. Ma gorge me brûle et se serre à nouveau... Sûrement que si j'en étais capable, je pleurerais là...

Je fixe mon plat désormais fini pendant un instant, alors que le silence vicieux regarde par-dessus mon épaule. Soudain, mon portable vibre et je me jette dessus, mais sans raison ou espoir spécial. Juste pour entendre quelqu'un, n'importe qui, car de toute façon je sais que ça ne peut être lui. Pourquoi m'appellerait-il ? Et puis il n'a même pas mon numéro.

« Eren »

C'est Armin. Quelque chose ne va pas et je fronce instantanément les sourcils, inquiet.

« Qui a-t-il ? »

« Connie est entré dans le cabaret _Shina's,_ à Stohess. Il s'est infiltré dans un groupe de mecs un peu louche avec qui il a « sympathisé » dans la file. Si on le remarque il va avoir des problèmes, sûrement qu'il se fera viré du lycée et puis c'est totalement imprudent, ces gars, ils sont... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » et je sens qu'il a le souffle court, difficilement contrôlé sous la panique. « Sasha l'a suivi, je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait pour entrer, je... »

« Toi t'es où, là ? » je le coupe sans remords.

Connie à le super chic pour se fourrer dans des situations pas possibles. C'est pire que moi, lui il les cherchent lui-même, comme là. Et en plus, Sasha finit toujours sur ses talons. Ce sont vraiment des mômes ces deux-là. C'est juste pour s'amuser, il n'y a rien d'autre derrière ces actions mais ça peut vite déraper puisque ce sont deux froussards qui paniquent vite. Et comme ils sont stupides d'avance, c'est pire en état de panique... Et le Shina's n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on peut appeler un cabaret pour tout public, il me semble qu'il soit plutôt réservé aux adultes... Qu'est-ce qu'il leur a pris tout à coup sérieux?

« Je suis devant l'enseigne, il y a encore du monde dehors. Mais... »

« Attend moi, j'arrive »

Et je raccroche. J'avise deux secondes mon plat de pâtes à la carbonara. De toute façon, j'ai pas faim. J'abandonne le tout sur le plan de travail, et avale juste un cachet contre les maux de têtes. Petit Chien jappe une fois en me voyant enfiler mes doc martens à cloche pied. Je lui fais une caresse pour le saluer et m'engouffre à nouveau dans le froid alors que j'enfile un sweater gris sur mon T-shirt à manches longues. Je passe ma capuche sur mes cheveux encore légèrement humides afin qu'ils ne prennent pas le froid et se mettent à geler.

Une fois dans la rue, j'hésite. Dois-je prendre le bus ? Ça va mettre au moins trente minutes avec tout ces foutus arrêts. Et là-bas, il y a pas mal de voitures puisque c'est le centre ville, et donc des embouteillages. Même à cette heure avancée dans la soirée. Et je ne supporterais pas d'attendre. Je décide alors de courir. Je connais quelques raccourcis, ça devrait le faire. Ma course est terrible, interminable et je sens mon envie de vomir et mon mal de crâne se synchroniser de douleur avec ma trachée. Et je manque de m'étaler -et parfois ne manque pas du tout- avec la neige qui rend trottoirs et passages piétons, surtout les passages piétons, glissants. Le seul truc positif, c'est que j'ai pas le temps d'avoir froid, j'ai même désagréablement chaud alors que des sueurs glacées me coulent dans le dos et la nuque. ... En fait, c'est pas positif non plus.

Lorsque j'arrive enfin dans la rue où se trouve le-dit cabaret, je sens que ma tête va exploser alors que mon corps hurle de douleur et protestations. Ta gueule. Je repère Armin qui est un peu à l'écart de l'entrée où entre un groupe de personnes gloussantes. Je m'approche de lui au trot et remarque le vigile dans l'entrée, stoïque, alors que le son étouffé de la musique se tait en même temps que la porte se ferme, ne laissant qu'un supposé battement rythmique s'échapper dans l'air. Une fois à la hauteur d'Armin, je pose mes mains sur mes genoux en essayant de récupérer un peu de souffle, hors d'haleine. Mon sang brûle ma chair alors que ma peau est frigorifiée sous la trop fine couche de mes vêtements. J'ai mal à la tête bordel et je vois trouble alors qu'un goût de métal se dilue dans ma bouche à chaque toux de ma gorge douloureuse.

« Eren ? Tu aurais dû prendre le bus, tu sais bien que même en courant ça te revient à trente minute de trajet... »

« Je pensais... que cette fois... Et puis, j'aurais explosé... à juste attendre que...ce fichu bus avance... » dis-je tant bien que mal, la respiration erratique, usant le plus de souffle possible pour essayer de dire le plus de mots d'un coup.

« Mhm. Heu tu es tombé? » continue-t-il et j'entends plus que je ne vois sur son visage, un sourire amusé dans sa voix. « Tu es couvert de neige... »

Sauf qu'il se stoppe brusquement, alors je relève enfin la tête et remarque qu'il me fixe avec des yeux écarquillés.

« Mais tu es dans un sale état ! Tu as dit que tu avais géré ! Tu m'as menti, Eren ?! » s'exclame-t-il affolé en voyant sûrement les contusions sur mon visage.

Et peut-être aussi parce que je me tiens les côtes fortement depuis tout à l'heure... je viens juste de m'en rendre compte et je les lâche avec une grimace coupable. Armin soupire longuement, il sait comment je suis après tout, et puis il y a plus urgent. Enfin, il va sûrement m'en reparler plus tard. En attendant il enchaîne :

« J'ai essayé de les appeler sur leur portable mais ils ne me répondent jamais, ils ne doivent pas l'entendre... Du coup en t'attendant, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à comment y entrer. »

À ses mots, Mikasa et Annie sortent de la trouée qui rejoint l'arrière du bâtiment visé. Bâtiment qui en impose, mine de rien. Ça doit être immense à l'intérieur. Annie prend la parole :

« Il semblerait que ce soit la fenêtre des toilettes des garçons qui est ouverte. Vu l'odeur. »

« Je suppose que c'était une blague parce que déjà pour l'histoire de l'odeur et puis ça paraît terriblement cliché une fenêtre ouverte par un temps pareil qui serait accessible et assez grande pour qu'on s'y faufile, non parce que autant oublier que les portes et les règles existent alors... » débite Armin et j'ai dû mal à savoir si c'est qu'il est juste inquiet par la situation ou légèrement affligé par ces paroles.

« C'était une blague. » répond-t-elle, toujours aussi calmement.

Mais je m'en fiche, qu'est-ce qu'elles foutent là ? Ma tête bourdonne toujours sous la réflexion mais au moins mon souffle est presque revenu. Tout comme mon sang qui régule ma température et laisse le froid me mordre jusqu'à l'os cette fois. Je frissonne mais l'ignore comme je peux. Mikasa me fixe et malgré la pénombre qui est encore plus tombée depuis tout à l'heure, et qu'on est même épargnés par la lumières des néons roses et bleus de l'enseigne du cabaret -seuls lumière de la ruelles-, elle fronce les sourcils d'inquiétude et m'arrache une grimace lorsqu'elle m'agrippe les épaules.

« Eren, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Tu es venu dans cet état ? Raconte moi qui t'as fait ça ! »

Je comprends pas pourquoi ils en font tout un foin, ça ne m'a pas semblé si terrible dans le miroir tout à l'heure...

« T'inquiètes, c'est rien du tout. Je me suis un peu fritté avec Jean. » dis-je en sachant que je peux mentir grâce à la pénombre mais je ne regarde pas Armin en disant cela. J'enchaîne tout de même pour éviter les questions : « Mais plus important, comment vous êtes arrivées ici si rapidement ? »

« J'ai mes sources. » répond Annie d'un claquement en croisant ses bras, apparemment décidée à ne pas s'étaler sur le sujet.

Je regarde Mikasa qui détourne la tête avec un air coupable. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais il semblerait qu'elle a promis de ne rien dire, elle s'en veut de ne pas pouvoir me répondre. J'allais ajouter quelque chose mais Annie soupire :

« N'empêche, pourquoi est-ce que je me retrouve ici à aider de parfaits imbéciles totalement inconscients ? »

« Parce que Armin m'a appelé et qu'on allait pas les laisser se débrouiller seuls, lui et Eren. » répond Mikasa sur le ton de l'évidence.

« Bon et si je vous expliquez le plan ? Je sais que c'est parfaitement absurde mais on va tenter la carte de l'audace. » se mêle Armin.

« Attend, mais qu'est-ce que vous foutiez ici d'abord ? » je demande à Armin, parce que quand même c'est vrai quoi, il est rentré avec moi après le lycée et il ne sort pas si tard dans un endroit pareil.

Il soupire profondément, une fois de plus, puis explique rapidement :

« Je suis allé rendre un livre à la médiathèque et j'ai croisé Connie par hasard en train de baver avec Sasha devant une pâtisserie. » Annie et Mikasa soufflent alors qu'un sourire étire mes lèvres. C'est tellement eux. « Je ne sais trop comment, je suis parti pour faire du baby-sitting... Ou non, j'ai plutôt fini embarqué à droite à gauche, je n'arrive pas vraiment à savoir... »

Mon sourire s'agrandit encore plus en voyant Armin froncer les sourcils et réfléchir sérieusement à cette question.

« Bon, c'est quoi ton plan sinon ? » demande Mikasa.

« Heu, il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver... »

« Quoi ? » fais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« Armiiiiiin ! »

On se retourne tous à cette voix criarde mais il faut avouer qu'on l'a reconnu dès la première note.

« Non mais tu te fous de nous là ? Tu as perdu la tête ? » je fais à Armin en me retournant vers lui avec un air abasourdi. « Que fout Hanji ici ? »

« Mais c'est la seule adulte qui aurait accepté de nous aider sans qu'elle n'en parle à nos parents... » tente-t-il d'expliquer, encore moins sûr de lui qu'à la seconde précédente.

« Et eux alors ? » demandé-je en désignant Jean et Marco qui se découpent dans la lumière de la ville, derrière la folle à lunette.

« Et bien, Jean je ne sais pas mais si on veut entrer les chercher, il faut des personnes qui ont l'air assez mûrs et honnêtes pour entrer sans être refusés, d'où Marco... Et le plus possible pourrait aider, on ne sait pas comment se présente l'intérieur, et puisqu'on doit les chercher à l'aveuglette... » explique-t-il doucement.

Je soupire alors qu'ils arrivent à notre hauteur. Hanji se jette sur Armin et pose son bras autour de ses épaules :

« Fufu, alors comme ça tu veux entrer dans ce genre d'endroit, hein ? C'est normal de vouloir découvrir le monde à ton âge, surtout ce genre de monde de la nuit et… »

« Je ne vais pas entrer ! » lâche Armin, secoué. « Laissez-moi vous expliquer. » ajoute-t-il plus calmement, en voyant nos mines plus ou moins intriguées.

* * *

« Carte d'identité. »

« Ah ? Si il y a bien quelqu'un à vérifier ici, c'est bien Hanji ! » je m'exclame faussement moqueur en me tournant vers elle.

Comme Armin l'a supposé, si Hanji, qui est totalement folle, montre qu'elle est adulte, nous qui sommes plus posés passerons sans problèmes. Marco montre sa carte aussi sans qu'on ne le lui demande, avec un sourire innocent et impliqué ; comme il est majeur depuis peu, ça devrait empêcher le vigile de s'étaler sur le sujet. Après le plus gros problème, c'est moi. Armin savait que je n'aurais pas pu rester à attendre dehors patiemment. Mais il pense que si lui et Jean venaient aussi, ça ferait trop de têtes jeunes et ils se poseraient des questions. Jean il s'en fout un peu, sauf le fait d'attendre dans le froid en s'inquiétant qu'il neige encore, et je le remercie intérieurement d'être venu, comme ça Armin ne reste pas seul dehors dans cette partie de la ville plutôt sombre. Bref, si je suis le seul et que je ne me cache pas, avec notre Hanji adulte et excentrique, je devrais m'en sortir. Annie, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème vu son air affreusement calme et Mikasa est presque aussi âgée que Marco et est plutôt grande et adulte. Mais je comprends pas vraiment, on est censé tous y passer aux "carte d'identité"... Enfin, je fais confiance en Armin et je fais de mon mieux pour paraître décontracté.

« Quoiiiiii ? Vous trouvez que j'ai pas l'air d'être assez vieille comme ça ? C'est gentil, moi je trouve que j'ai tout de même l'âge qui commence à se faire sentir, du moins dans la forme de mon visage, vous ne trouvez pas ? Quoique… »

« Carte d'identité j'ai dit. »

« Hanji, donne tes papiers, on ne va pas y passer la nuit ! » dis-je d'un ton nonchalant, fourrant mes mains dans mes poches et me tenant sur toute ma hauteur. J'essaye de prendre une expression plutôt adulte et calme mais je sens la honte fourmiller sous ma peau. Je risque pas d'avoir l'air ridicule du haut de mes 17 ans ? Maintenant que j'y pense, mes contusions doivent pas arranger les choses non plus... J'empêche difficilement ma gorge de déglutir.

Elle boude mais sort sa carte d'identité. Le mec hallucine, nous regarde tour à tour alors qu'on le fixe patiemment et il semble plus très sûr de lui.

« Allez-y. » dit-il finalement. Ah ouais, c'était donc ça le plan: l'effet de choc...

On le salue plus ou moins chacun notre tour en passant la porte, mon le premier. Je me fais alors happé par la chaleur, le brouhaha, la musique et les odeurs d'alcools ou de bouffe. Je n'ai même pas le temps de reprendre mon souffle de notre prestation précédente, oh combien flippante -pour moi du moins- ni de laisser mon cœur se calmer. Même si il ne bat plus de nervosité mais d'une douce excitation. Hanji rigole comme une malade et Mikasa la chope par le col alors qu'elle s'éloigne. Elle lui parle à l'oreille pour se faire entendre, sûrement pour rappeler la mission, ainsi que le point de rendez-vous dans maximum une heure, vers Jean et Armin. On doit garder nos portables à la main pour tout appel si il y a du nouveau, le rendez-vous c'est si on arrive pas à se joindre. Annie soupire mais s'éloigne à droite pour s'engouffrer entre des tables où des gens sont installés avec de la nourriture ou des boissons.

Marco pose sa main sur mon épaule puis s'éloigne à son tour. Mikasa me regarde et je lui fais un signe de tête, alors elle prend une direction opposée aux autres. Hanji a disparue. Alors seulement je regarde ce qui m'entoure. En face de moi, une bonne partie de la salle est emplie de tables rondes et de chaises où plus ou moins de personnes s'amassent. Entre chaque groupe il y a assez d'espace pour que les serveurs et serveuse qui se faufilent rapidement avec des plateaux puissent accéder aux clients. Au fond se trouve une scène que je trouve immense et la place devant est dégagée, sûrement pour ceux qui veulent s'y agglutiner ou danser. Il n'y a personne sur la scène mais en vue de l'effervescence ainsi que des accessoiristes qui s'activent dans l'ombre, c'est sûrement qu'un spectacle vient de se finir. Il fait sombre et c'est plutôt fumeux, est-ce que c'est autorisé de fumer ici? Mes oreilles sont obstruées par tout ces bruits mais je ne prête plus attention à mon mal de crâne. L'impression que ça donne de l'extérieur n'est pas comparable à l'immensité qui semble s'étendre face à moi. Il fait terriblement chaud, mes doigts précédemment frigorifiés me picotent et de la sueur colle déjà la racine de mes cheveux dans mon cou.

Je remarque alors au fond à gauche un comptoir avec des chaises hautes où de nombreuses personnes se calent aussi. Il est immense et en m'approchant, je remarque qu'il y a au moins trois barmans qui s'activent derrière, et les étagères qui s'élèvent contre le mur dans leur dos sont emplies de nombreuses bouteilles qui semblent toutes être de l'alcool. Je sens la basse de la musique en fond cogner dans ma cage thoracique, sûrement montée pour faire patienter avant le prochain spectacle. Certaines personnes se déhanchent sur l'espace libre et peut-être que Sasha et Connie sont dans le lot mais comme Mikasa s'y dirigeait tout à l'heure, je cherche alors à prendre mon portable à la main, pour vérifier si j'ai reçu quelque chose et si j'ai du réseau. Mais je me rends vite compte que je ne l'ai pas, et me rappelle ensuite que je l'ai balancé sur le plan de travail avec le reste lorsque je suis sorti tout à l'heure. Je soupire et m'approche du comptoir. J'aperçois Marco qui se faufile dans la masse et me décide à aller voir plus au fond, à l'autre bout, vers le dernier barman. Un mec blond à queue de cheval, avec une barbiche et à l'air sympathique, que je vois entre deux têtes et d'autres épaules en train de s'activer et tournoyer pour préparer boissons, cocktails et répondre à quelques blagues en riant.

Il fait définitivement une chaleur terrible avant même que je me décide de me fondre dans cette foule incandescente et je remonte mes manches jusqu'aux coudes en signe de préparation et ne supportant plus la haute température. J'ai dû mal à me faufiler entre les corps, dans l'idée d'atteindre le barman et lui demander si il n'aurait pas vu Connie et Sasha commander un truc. Mais je ne cherche pas longtemps à m'imposer dans cette mêlée car une voix s'élève pour annoncer le spectacle suivant :

« Et maintenant, après s'être encore fait tant désiré, voici notre cher et populaire Caporal ! »

Puis une musique s'élève, tonique, rapidement suivie d'une voix.

Mais pas n'importe laquelle. Et c'est ça qui me stoppe. Lorsque j'entends cette voix qui s'élève, un long frisson parcours ma colonne vertébrale et je me retourne, si vite que je manque de me briser, alors que j'oublie instantanément ce que je devais faire. C'est une voix profonde, vibrante, grave. Je la connais que trop bien et je reste à fixer la scène sans trop savoir si c'est juste la chaleur de la salle qui me rend si fébrile ou si c'est que je le vois, lui, Livai, habillé dans un uniforme militaire mais à la chemise grande ouverte sur son torse blanc, suant sous les projecteur en chantant d'une voix suave, séductrice, et se déhanchant au rythme de ses mots, toujours fasse au micro. Le temps semble s'arrêter, tout les souffle retenus. Moi en tout cas je ne respire plus, déjà que mon cœur qui tape trop fort semble essayer de couvrir sa voix...

Je le regarde onduler doucement d'un mouvement ensorcelant alors que sa voix s'élève toujours plus forte et rapide, toujours plus aguicheuse, et fait monter une vague de sentiments dans ma poitrine, à m'en faire suffoquer. Je le regarde et l'écoute chanter de cette voix suave avec des mouvements séducteurs, passant tantôt ses mains sur la peau de son torse en se balançant lascivement, des mèches de cheveux se collant à son front par la chaleur et d'autres volant au rythme de ses mouvements, tantôt relevant sa tête pour offrir son cou à la peau blanche et si attractive à toutes lèvres avides et brûlantes. Je suis totalement chamboulé par cette vision alors qu'une flopée de papillon grouille dans mon ventre. Et je sens bien que je ne suis pas le seul : des hommes et des femmes, plus ou moins âgés, sont dans le même état que moi mais semblent en avoir l'habitude et l'expriment par des cris et gestes, pour la plupart pas du tout retenus. Certains sont devant la scène, beaucoup même, et lèvent leurs bras vers lui en s'égosillant parfois et sautillant. Il y a ceux qui l'évaluent de leur place assise et ceux qui s'arrêtent en plein milieu de conversation ou de leur marche pour le regarder et l'écouter. La plupart des gens du bar se sont retournés. Je le regarde séduire l'assemblée et moi avec, je le regarde et l'écoute en train de nous charmer de sa voix, toujours plus voluptueuse, et de son corps, écartant plus sa chemise, caressant ses clavicules, son cou pour descendre sur ses côtes et se tenir fermement les hanches en donnant un coup équivoque dans le vide, et une phrase tourne alors dans ma tête, inlassablement, douloureuse.

 _Je ne sais rien de lui, définitivement rien._

La musique continue alors que lui s'arrête, regardant un instant vers le sol, tapant la mesure comme s'il comptait. Puis il relève la tête, cou toujours tendu à faire chavirer tout les cœurs, ses yeux dirigeaient vers la foule comme pour la défier -et je tuerais pour capter l'expression de son regard, actuellement trop loin pour que je ne le vois- et il laisse échapper des sons sensuels, presque obscènes, à intervalle régulier, au rythme de la musique et de ses balancements de hanches allumeurs, ses mains parcourant toujours sa peau nue. Un, puis deux, puis trois... il n'y en a pas assez, c'est ce que tout le monde semblent se dire ou presque. Moi oui. Je sens vaguement un pincement de jalousie envers tout ces gens qui le regardent aussi mais c'est l'envoûtement du moment qui l'emporte dans ma poitrine. Le chant reprend rapidement mais on sent vite que c'est la fin. Finalement, Livai rebaisse la tête, attendant la dernière note, immobile, puis les projecteurs s'éteignent. L'assemblée explose de frénésie comme une bouteille de coca à laquelle on a ajouté une boîte entière de menthos. Je me sens tout tremblant alors que j'essaye de me remettre de mes émotions. Je ne sais plus quoi penser en premier : le fait que je l'ai revu, retrouvé, le fait que je l'ai vu dans cet état, que tout le monde l'a vu ou bien que je ne sais strictement rien de cet homme. Je sens une poigne me tirer le bras alors que je vacille, le corps bouillant et la tête à deux doigts d'exploser. Je pars en arrière et manque de tomber mais on m'assoit sur une des chaises du comptoir qui pourtant est plein à craqué.

« Et bien petit, tu ne tiens plus debout ? T'es nouveau c'est ça ? T'en fais pas, c'est normal la première fois que l'on voit un spectacle du Caporal ! » rit le barman blond de tout à l'heure.

D'autres personnes acquiescent et rient à leur tour sans nous prêter attention plus que ça, je crois. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qu'il se passe, je me sens acculé et remarque vaguement que je suis assis au comptoir, entouré d'ivrognes en tout genre et super bruyants. Je ne sais plus vraiment ce que je fais là, je me sens totalement amorphe.

« Ouah, tu as une sale tête ! Tu es au courant qu'on t'a pété la gueule ? » demande le barman, rieur. « Tiens, ça te requinquera ! » ajoute-t-il en glissant un verre devant moi.

Je ne suis pas très calé niveau boisson, mais ça m'a tout l'air de sentir le whisky. Je suis à deux doigt de dire que je suis mineur mais sursaute puis referme ma bouche et ouvre grand les yeux à l'idée d'être chopé. Le blond me fait un clin d'œil et je suis pas trop sûr de la raison alors je prends juste le verre et le porte à mes lèvres, prudemment, et comme je trouve ça plutôt bon j'avale vite une grosse gorgée. Sauf que putain, ça brûle ! Je grimace et tousse alors que l'homme rit et se présente :

« Moi c'est Erd ! T'inquiètes pas, une fois que tu entres ici, personne ne te demandera ton âge. Mais je suis curieux de savoir comment tu as fait pour entrer... »

« Je crois que c'était un miracle. »

« Ahahahahah ! T'es un marrant toi ! »

« Eren. » souris-je enfin.

« T'es un marrant, Eren. » répète Erd en souriant à son tour « Et t'es plus mignon quand tu souris, c'est mieux que cette tronche encastrée ! »

Ensuite il est appelé par je ne sais qui et s'éclipse un moment. Je sirote tranquillement ma boisson en me doutant qu'il reviendrait.

« Dites… il travaille tout les jours ici ? »

Il ne semble pas comprendre pendant un instant mais fait vite le lien.

« Mmh non, c'est un...disons, particulier. On a déjà pas mal de monde mais il attire toujours des clients alors le patron l'engage de temps en temps quand on a un trou à combler. Apparemment ça marche comme ça depuis plusieurs années. De toute façon, il est trop capricieux pour tenir un contrat durable, tiens par exemple, il avait disparut pendant un temps sans que personne ne soit au courant! »

Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de tout ça. La seule chose dont je suis sûr c'est que je veux le revoir. En face à face. Mais qu'est-ce que je ferais une fois face à lui ? Lui demander pardon ? Me rabaisser une fois de plus ? Je finis mon verre, laisse un billet à Erd et me lève sans prêter attention à son rappel pour la monnaie. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire, alors je m'approche du côté de la scène en supposant un porte qui mène aux loges, même si je sais pas en quoi ça va m'avancer. Sauf qu'une porte s'ouvre et je tombe nez à nez avec Livai.

Et _Merde_ est tout ce qui me vient alors que je trésaille violemment. Je sais pas, c'est un miracle ou une malédiction ? Il est toujours en uniforme, échevelé et transpirant, la chemise grande ouverte sur son torse brillant de paillettes. Je me fais violence pour relever la tête rapidement et me fait ainsi happé par ses yeux.

« Gamin ? » lâche-t-il, surpris, puis il fronce les sourcils d'incompréhension « Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Et c'est là que je me souviens de ma raison d'être ici au départ. J'avais totalement oublié, qu'est ce qui me prend bordel ? J'espère que les autres les ont retrouvés... mais il est quelle heure d'ailleurs ? Et si c'était moi qu'ils cherchaient maintenant ? Pourtant je réponds nonchalamment :

« Je cherche des potes. Ils ont le chic pour se foutre dans des situations pas possibles, le pire c'est la manière dont ils arrivent à s'y fourrer. Parce que merde, comment ils ont réussi à entrer ici ? »

« Tu parles toujours autant. Et toi, tu es bien entré avec ta tête de bébé. » puis il a une moue hésitante mais finalement n'ajoute rien. Oh ce doit être à cause de ma "gueule d'encastré" comme l'a si bien dit Erd un peu plus tôt.

« Et toi tu es toujours aussi désagréable. Et ça fait pas si longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, j'ai pas changé en une semaine. Et toi ? » lâché-je d'un ton irrité malgré moi.

« Quoi, moi ? » répond-t-il hargneusement n'appréciant pas mon ton ni mes paroles -moi non plus d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas ce que je veux- mais il garde une certaine réserve, bizarrement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Enfin, non, le question ne se pose plus vraiment... » continué-je dans ma barbe en baissant les yeux sur sa tenue malgré moi.

Il serre des dents et finalement il soupire. Il se faufile à côté de moi et son avant bras nu par ses manches relevées frôle le mien. Il est bouillant, à moins que ce ne soit moi. En tout cas ça me donne un long frisson alors que mon cœur explose en petites gouttelettes, qui se répandent chaudement dans mon abdomen. Il ouvre une porte sur le droite et, avant de s'y engouffrer, il me dit :

« C'est plus ou moins comme ça que je vis, depuis longtemps maintenant. »

Puis il me ferme la porte au nez. Le temps reprend son cours, en tout cas mon cerveau se reconnecte sainement. Et j'ai alors un vide qui se creuse dans ma poitrine, alors que je perds mon souffle. Putain je crois que j'ai encore merdé. Je finis accroupi, toujours à la même place. Merde... pourquoi il a fallut que ça se passe comme ça ? Je sens ma gorge qui me brûle et mes yeux qui me piquent. Je soupire derechef et, le vague à l'âme, je me relève et me dirige vers la sortie. Je suis sûr que tout le monde m'attend et puis, j'ai besoin d'air tout à coup.

* * *

« Eren ! » s'écrit Mikasa lorsque je m'engouffre dans cet air gelé qui me fait un choc par rapport à la chaleur de mon corps et l'air de la pièce d'où je viens.

Il neige à nouveau: de gros flocons qui virevoltent dans l'air et tombent sur nos crânes. je mets ma capuches pour me protéger la tête comme tout les autres mais je frissonne violemment dans mon sweater trop fin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? On t'attend ici depuis trop longtemps pour notre bien ! » s'écrit à son tour Connie en enfonçant un peu plus son bonnet sur sa tête rasée, son écharpe remontée jusqu'à son nez rougit.

« Ça vous fera pas de mal à vous, de vous rafraîchir un peu la cervelle. » fait Annie dans son dos en tirant sur son col pour y glisser un peu de neige, ce qui le fait hurler à la mort.

« Eren, tu n'as pas vu nos appels ? On était inquiets tu sais. » me dit Armin avec ses grands yeux dans lesquels je lis une certaine culpabilité.

« T'en fait pas ça baigne ! J'ai juste oublié mon portable chez moi. » réponds-je avec un sourire rassurant, tout ce qu'il y a de plus sincère malgré l'acide dans mon estomac.

« Fufu~ Je vois, je vois, petit Eren s'est bien amusé hein ? Tu nous avez oublié hein ? » fait Hanji en se collant à moi et me taquinant les côtes du coude.

Cela m'arrache une grimace de douleur que je camoufle en m'exclamant :

« Mais non pas du tout ! »

Qui est une grossière erreur puisque Hanji enchaîne :

« Oooh mais tu sens l'alcool ! »

« Quoi ? » lâche Mikasa en s'approchant.

Et merde ça sent le roussi là, je fais quoi moi maintenant? Je suis pas en forme, je ne me sens pas capable de penser correctement et je me mets donc impulsivement à agiter les mains devant moi en lâchant:

« Oï Oï ça va on m'a juste offert un verre ! »

« Moi je voulais qu'il y ait un buffet à volontééééé ! » s'exclame alors Sasha-ma-sauveuse apparemment déçu de cette soirée.

Moi aussi, je le suis. Je crois que j'aurais préféré ne pas le croiser, plutôt que de savoir où il est sans que ça ne change quoi que ce soit. Qu'il soit à deux pas d'ici mais que je puisse même pas l'atteindre. Je sais pas quoi faire, mais à y réfléchir, je suppose qu'il en a marre de supporter un gosse comme moi, il doit être content d'être parti. Aaaah mais à quoi je pense, c'est pas le moment ! Je me fais violence pour m'extirper de mes pensées et demande les détails de ce qu'il s'est finalement passé.

« J'ai trouvé ces deux imbéciles au fond de la salle vers les fauteuils -tiens, il y avait des fauteuils ?- en train de se faire entraîner par un groupe de tarlouzes qui voulaient leur vendre de la coke. De manière très insistante et embarrassante. » explique Annie sans plus de détails, comme toujours.

« Tarlouzes ? » m'étonnais-je.

« Si ils l'étaient pas, ils le sont devenus. »

Armin et Marco pouffent de rire alors que Connie et Sacha se tapent de la main avec un air de victoire. Hanji se met à rigoler comme une baleine et enchaîne :

« Mais comme ils étaient plutôt nombreux, la délicatesse d'Annie à déclenché un bagarre, Mikasa est accourue pour l'aider et finalement les videurs sont arriver pour jeter tout le monde dehors. Alors s'est ajouté Jean puisque ça à finit en règlement de compte dans la rue ! »

« Merde, j'aurais dû être là... » je grogne de culpabilité.

« T'en fait pas Eren, ça s'est bien passé. J'ai menacé d'appeler les flics et ils se sont tirés sans plus. » me sourit Armin pour me réconforter.

Ensuite, on avance vers la voiture de Hanji, garée sur une place au bord de la route, adjacente à cette rue. Annie et Mikasa partent dans le sens opposé en nous saluant. Je comprends pas vraiment mais je m'en fiche pas mal pour l'instant. Comme on reste sept, Hanji commence à demander si on compte se serrer et en mettre un dans le coffre ou si certains prennent sagement un taxi, faute de bus à cette heure terriblement tardive. Connie et Sacha commencent à proposer de rentrer à pieds puisqu'ils habitent aux alentours mais on le leur interdit strictement, on veut être sûr qu'ils rentrent sagement. Marco propose de rentrer en taxi avec Jean qui acquiesce, l'air rassuré de pas monter avec l'autre folle pour conductrice. Armin me jette un coup d'œil interrogateur pour demander mon avis. Sauf que je ne veux pas rentrer, pas comme ça, pas tout seul. J'imagine l'appartement vide et froid lorsque je rentre, comme il l'était depuis des années et qu'il l'ait redevenu ces derniers jours. Il y a Petit chien, c'est vrai, mais pour combien de temps ? Je ne peux pas le garder, je ne suis même pas capable de m'occuper de moi-même, comme dit Livai... et puis ce n'est pas pareil. J'aurais dû essayer de m'excuser au moins, après tout je n'ai rien tenté au final... Je m'arrête soudainement alors qu'on arrive à la voiture. Marco le remarque et m'apostrophe :

« Eren ? Ça ne va pas ? »

Je regarde la neige tomber doucement par terre entre mes pieds et les siens, en pleine réflexion, alors que j'entends les autres s'arrêter aussi. J'hésite un instant et joue avec un de mes piercings à la lèvre, avec ma langue. Puis je lève la tête, les sourcils froncés, et finalement je déclare d'un ton faussement désolé en claquant les paumes de mes mains l'une contre l'autre :

« Désolé, j'ai oublier mon écharpe, je vais la chercher ! Partez devant, je me débrouillerais ! »

« Mais Eren, tu ne portes jamais d'écharpe ! Ni rien d'autre de chaud d'ailleurs ! » s'exclame Connie, aussi hébété que tout les autres.

Mais je l'ignore et me mets à courir dans la direction opposé à la leur. Je les entends soupirer, rire pour Hanji, et sûrement qu'ils se remettent en route. Ils savant que c'est vain d'essayer de me retenir ou simplement de comprendre. Peut-être que la sensation des yeux d'Armin qui s'attardent dans mon dos n'est issu que de mon imagination, mais je ne me risquerais pas à vérifier et continue mon chemin en faisant attention à ne pas déraper sur le sol glissant.

* * *

Rentrer à nouveau l'air de rien semble être un problème mais je n'en ai cure et traverse la salle remplie de gens en me faufilant et slalomant, voir en bousculant, un éternel désolé sur les lèvres. Finalement j'atteins le coin de la scène où j'étais un peu plus tôt et ouvre la porte où Livai a disparu. En réalité, ce couloir n'est pas plus calme que le brouhaha que je viens de quitter, l'effervescence et juste tout autre. Des gens courent un peu partout, sortent d'une porte et s'engouffrent dans une autre, plus ou moins habillés, de fanfreluches ou paillettes, plus ou moins criant quelque chose à quelqu'un d'autre. Je reste un moment planté devant la porte comme si je venais d'arriver dans une autre dimension mais je me reprends vite et avance vers les portes ouvertes en le cherchant des yeux. Mais peut-être qu'il est déjà parti... je traverse le couloir tant bien que mal en percutant plus ou moins des gens qui se demandent ce que je fous là. C'est alors que la porte d'où je viens s'ouvre à nouveau et je vois deux vigiles s'approcher, une petite blonde à lunette les guidant.

« Toi le gamin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? »

« Je cherches quelqu'un. » dis-je en empêchant difficilement ma gorge de déglutir alors que les deux malabars m'entourent. « Je veux voir Li- le Caporal ! »

« Oh le punk ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux à la star ? » fait la petite blonde en poussant l'un des hommes pour m'approcher. « Tu as été si subjugué par sa prestation ? »

« Ce n'est pas une star, c'est Livai ! Et je veux le ramener à la maison. » je réponds, agacé par ses paroles.

« Quoi, tu as de l'argent pour, petit ? De toute façon je ne pense pas qu'il accepte un mineur. »

Je fronce les sourcils d'incompréhension, puis je comprends soudainement et une vague de chaleur se diffuse dans mes veines de manière très désagréable.

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Je l'ai recueilli et je viens lui demander de rentrer à la maison. »

« Quoi, c'est ton chat ? » rit-elle sarcastiquement.

« Oui. On peut dire ça comme ça. » je réponds en la fixant dans les yeux, la défiant du regard.

Elle se mord la lève en sifflant et lève la main vers les vigiles qui s'avancent à nouveau. Je me campe sur mes deux pieds, près à je-ne-sais-quoi puisqu'une toute autre voix s'élève.

« Eren ? »

Mon cœur fait un bond à cette appellation qui n'a rien de funeste pour une fois, c'est juste une interrogation découlant d'un étonnement.

« Livai ! » je m'exclame alors en le remarquant derrière les deux corps entre lesquels je me faufile pour me retrouver face à lui.

Il s'est réarrangé dans son uniforme, comme si il était près pour un deuxième tour sur scène. Sûrement. Je m'arrête à deux pas de lui puis il plante ses yeux dans les miens, et ça a la chic de me faire des remous dans le ventre. Je me sens plus brave avec tout ça, et je le fixe dans les yeux de manière plus confiante, l'esprit claire cette fois. Je sais ce que je veux et je vais m'en tenir.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous encore là ? »

« Livai... » hey pourquoi je deviens timide...je secoue la tête et continue, déterminé « Je suis venu te chercher. Je veux plus être tout seul... Comment dire, depuis que tu as vécu à la maison avec moi, je ne suis plus capable de le supporter... »

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte de tes paroles ? » me coupe-t-il et j'ai l'impression qu'il contient un ton exaspéré qui me donne un goût acide dans la bouche. « C'est comme si tu disais que tant que tu n'es pas seul, tu t'en fous de qui tu peux bien ramener, que même un mec comme moi te fait l'affaire! Je ne suis pas un putain d'animal de compagnie, morveux. » lâche-t-il à la suite et j'ai la terrible impression que cette supposition ne date pas d'aujourd'hui.

Je reste béat un moment, assimilant ce qu'il vient de dire. Puis, après un temps de réflexion pas vraiment nécessaire pour trouver mes mots, je lui réponds :

« Mais... Si c'était vrai ce que tu dis, je ne serais pas revenu te chercher ici, toi avec qui je rate toujours tout. J'aurais simplement gardé Petit chien ou pris un colocataire, tu ne crois pas ? »

Il n'a rien à dire pour répondre à ça. Sa bouche s'ouvre à peine pour se refermer automatiquement. Et ses sourcils se froncent comme si il ne comprenait pas alors que le silence s'étend. Je lève doucement ma main et tends la paume vers lui, en continuant :

« Livai, tu veux bien rentrer avec moi ? »

Il hésite, mais à peine. Ce n'est rien comparé au temps passé avant que je ne le retrouve ici, par hasard. Il me fixe un instant sans bouger mais avant qu'il n'agisse, je le vois dans ses yeux qu'il n'est pas hérissé. Qu'il n'est pas sur la défensive. Puis il lève sa main à son tour et la pose dans ma paume toujours prudemment tendue. Il la pose et je l'enserre instantanément entre mes doigts. Ils sont gelés par la froid mordant de l'extérieur mais la chaleur de sa peau se diffuse rapidement à travers la mienne et je sens de petits picotements désagréables dans ma chair. Mais je m'en fiche j'ai sa main dans la mienne et je laisse un sourire étirer mes lèvres à m'en faire mal. Et alors que je relève le visage vers le sien, les néons du couloir froid font briller ses prunelles comme jamais, complétant son visage calme et ses traits désormais détendus. Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit mon sourire et qu'il lâche un « Tch » en détournant les yeux et fronçant les sourcils à nouveaux. Et moi, j'éclate de rire.

« Bordel, on peut m'expliquer là ? » lâche une voix à peine féminine à travers ces injures.

Ah ouais, je les avais oublié ceux-là. Ainsi que les gens qui nous contournent et nous regardent rapidement comme des bêtes curieuses mais trop pressées pour s'attarder.

« Rico. » dit simplement Livai dans une sorte de salut ou peut-être juste de constatation.

« Il n'y a rien à dire, de toute façon il n'est là qu'occasionnellement non ? » soupiré-je d'un ton obstiné et las.

J'ai juste envie de laisser tout ça derrière nous et de rentrer au chaud manger le dîner, même si froid depuis longtemps maintenant, puis qu'on aille se coucher, avec nos jambes qui finiront entremêlées comme toujours. Et je m'en fiche si ce que je pense fasse fillette. Alors sans attendre de réponse, je tire Livai à ma suite en me faufilant à nouveau entre les deux vigiles, immobiles en attendant les ordres, qui prennent toute la place dans le couloir et je me dirige vers la porte de service que j'ai remarqué tout au bout. Je suis trop pris par mon objectif et le tambourinement de mon cœur pour faire une quelconque remarque stupide mais je sens vaguement que je suis surpris que Livai me suive simplement sans un mot ou résistance. Et apparemment, je ne suis pas le seul:

« Ah...! Hey Livai, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » Lâche la-dite Rico avec ses sourcils encore plus froncés et la voix légèrement décontenancée.

Livai se détourne un instant de la porte que j'ouvre en poussant le battant, faisant entrer un courant d'air glacé où virevoltent quelques flocons, et il répond simplement:

« Je démissionne. »

* * *

J'voulais pas que les premières neiges arrivent comme un cliché je-ne-sais-quand alors j'ai enfoui Eren dans la neige ahahah (ok c'est pas drôle) je sais c'est débile comme caprice mais au pire hein ! (j'fais c'que j'veux Xp) n'empêche si il se chope pas la crève avec ça... (ahem)

Voilà, le rabibochage est arrivé, le pire c'est que j'ai failli le couper et le mettre que la prochaine fois comme ça fait long XD Mais j'aimais pas alors j'ai laissé comme ça (et puis on s'en fout que ce soit plus long, pas tant que ça en plus, et je veux pas compter les mots)

Oh bordel j'ai failli oublier! Allez jeter un œil (pour l'image huhu) et une oreille à la musique intitulée " **Masked Bitch by Levi Rivaille (shoose's version)** " sur youtube, (si vous connaissez pas déjà) c'est le seiyuu Kamya Iroshi qui chante en mode Livaï nyah~ Ouais je m'y base un peu pour le chant du Caporal mais je crois pas que ça colle vraiment, mais ça importe peu, juste c'est à aller voir^^

Bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu et à la prochaine n_n


	12. Chapitre 10

Yoh les gens!

Mon graphique marche plus depuis début décembre donc je sais pas vraiment si vous êtes encore là, enfin si je sais au moins pour les follows, favourites et les reviews XD reviews auxquelles j'ai même pas encore pris le temps de répondre d'ailleurs, ça craint je suis vraiment désolé, je le fais dès que je poste ce truc!

Enfin je réponds aux guests ici quand même X3 (logique vous me direz =w=) :

 **Leyana:** Ahah je le savais tu es de type S! Xd Ouais c'est vrai que ça change, c'est limite irrationnel en fait et si c'était juste un rêve de Eren? hinhinhin...

 **Habbocea:** Oh heuu ouah je m'y attendais pas ahah, ça me fait vraiment super plaisir ce que tu dis merci merci c'est trop gentil X3 c'est cool que quelqu'un pense tout ça de cette fiction, merci à toi de l'aimer et de m'avoir dit toutes ces choses gentilles! 8D

 **Erwin Eyebrow:** Oooooh coucou! Je suis super contente de te revoir par ici! La fatigue est une très bonne excuse je trouve Xp Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis très heureuse de savoir que tu es encore là et que aimes toujours en tout cas! Bon courage pour ton travail et Noël et tout^o^

Voili-voilou, et ce chapitre est long lui aussi, ça va faire bizarre si je retombe dans du plus court après...J'ai pas trop eu le temps d'écrire dernièrement alors j'ai cru que je ne le finirais jamais à temps ahah (et même pour poster, il est plutôt tard) mais je me suis bien amusée à faire des recherches pour la partie hôpital mais après je sais pas si c'est intéressant pour vous mais tant pis X) Enfin bref!

Allez Bonne lecture~!

* * *

Chapitre 10 :

J'ai pas d'argent pour payer le taxi, et Livai, non plus puisque je l'ai embarqué sans tarder. Du coup, on se retrouve à pieds pour au moins trois-quarts d'heures de marche puisque je me sens pas à courir encore une fois, ni même à demander une telle chose à Livai... Et donc, on a l'air fin en pleine nuit à marcher sous la neige au bord des routes ou à travers les rues presque vides, parfois complètement, surtout dans les ruelles que j'utilise comme raccourcis. En ajoutant que je porte un simple sweater et jeans troué, que Livai est toujours en tenue militaire, et qu'on est encore main dans la main. Oui, je ne l'ai pas lâchée, je sais pas si c'est dans une sorte d'inquiétude irrationnelle qu'il puisse s'éloigner à nouveau ou si c'est juste que j'aime lui tenir la main, seul point chaud dans cet air glacial... Je crois que je préfère ne pas trop y penser. Après tout, Livai ne s'est toujours pas délivré de mon emprise non plus, même qu'une fois il presse imperceptiblement ma main du bout de ses doigts. À moins que j'ai halluciné, je ne sais pas trop, je me sens totalement lessivé après une telle journée...

La lumière des lampadaires et de la ville donnent un drôle d'effet autour de nous et pour rester assez alerte malgré la fatigue et le froid, je me mets à parler sans réfléchir :

« Tu trouves pas que ça a un côté joli ? Le ciel pollué est orange et semble cotonneux et même les flocons ressemblent à des étincelles. Ça rend la neige plus chaleureuse... »

« C'est de l'auto-persuasion gamin ? » raille Livai instantanément, entre deux respirations vaporeuses.

« Pff tu sais pas être poétique. » réponds-je en sentant monter un sentiment d'embarras qui me piquent les joues à travers le froid.

« Tu veux dire romantique. »

« Arrête de me reprendre sur tout ce que je dis pour le transformer en truc embarrassant ! » m'exaspère-je dans un gémissement affligé.

« Alors arrête de parler pour dire des trucs bizarres et avance. »

Je soupire mais me tais finalement, trop éreinté pour me battre. J'essaye de me concentrer sur le chemin le plus court à prendre, sans me perdre puisque la nuit les décors changent, tout en essayant de faire abstraction de mon cœur qui ne se calme pas depuis tout à l'heure, et de la neige qui tombe toujours pour nous mouiller et nous frigorifier. Et j'essaye de ne pas trop prêter attention à la douleur qui me transperce la poitrine à chaque respiration. Aussi, je jette des coups d'œil fréquents à Livai qui ne quitte pas nos mains enlacées des yeux, l'air pensif. J'allais lui demander si ça va, notamment pour briser la glace -c'est le cas de le dire- mais je me rends alors compte qu'il tremble et claque des dents, ce qui me fait vite dériver dans mes propos et paniquer de le voir comme ça, donnant une bouillie du genre :

« Est-ce qu- Hein ? Li-Mais tu es frigorifié, Livai ! Ah Attend, ne bouge pas ! »

Et comme je lâche sa main, il relève la tête pour m'observer pendant que je me débats les bras en l'air, essayant de me sortir la tête de mon sweater. Ça me coupe totalement le souffle, une douleur aiguë me transperce de part en part mais j'étouffe mon gémissement dans le tissu et me mords violemment la lèvre pour me distraire de mes autres blessures. Je finis par y arriver les cheveux encore plus en bataille et le visage tout rouge par l'effort. Et alors qu'il recule d'un pas en ouvrant la bouche pour certainement dans l'idée de se rebiffer, je lui enfile le vêtement sur la tête sans aucune cérémonie. OK c'était stupide, il a l'air d'un saucisson avec les bras contre le corps et il a les cheveux aussi en bataille que les miens maintenant. Il regarde le résultat des manches vides et ballantes ainsi que son entrave puis relève la tête avec un regard furieux :

« Sale gosse mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » grogne-t-il mais j'ai du mal à le trouver crédible dans cette situation et immanquablement, je me mets à éclater de rire.

Et pour me remercier de cette attention, Livai me donne un coup de pied dans le tibia, ce qui me fait immédiatement oublié la douleur dans mon thorax. Mais merde ça fait super mal, ça me fait un électrochoc dans l'os et je me mets à sauter stupidement à cloche pied en me frottant la partie douloureuse, manquant de tomber en arrière. Mais je me rattrape _in extremis_ et me mets à frissonner violemment dans mon pauvre T-shirt à manches longues, évidemment trop fin. Comment a-t-il pu supporter ça si longtemps ?

« Tssk t'es vraiment qu'un gamin ! Avant de jouer au prince, essaye de prendre un peu soin de toi. » fait Livai avant de s'extirper souplement de mon sweat pour me le jeter à la figure. « Renfile-moi ça et sans l'ouvrir ! » me défie-t-il de protester avant de finir : « Ou cette fois c'est dans le cul que tu te prends mon pied. »

OK je veux pas essayer et entreprends le sens inverse dans le vêtement. Tout en grommelant quand même, obstiné :

« Mais c'est ma faute si tu es dehors dans cette tenue par ce temps... »

« Ça va, si je l'aurais pas voulu, je t'aurais frappé depuis longtemps pour que tu me lâches. Maintenant redonne moi ta main, c'est toujours ça de chaud. »

C'est con et désespérant mais je me sens rougir et remercie l'absence de lampadaire à cet instant pour lui cacher ça. Sauf qu'une voiture passe au loin et ses phares nous éclaire un instant, et il ne manque pas de remarquer mon état, à mon plus grand malheur. Il renifle sarcastiquement :

« Tch, au moins tu dois avoir une meilleure endurance au froid comme ça... »

Je ne réponds rien et grogne juste en reprenant sa main et le tirant à nouveau en m'engouffrant dans une ruelle, que j'identifie comme une jonction à une route principale proche de chez nous.

 _Heu, chez nous ?_

Est-ce que c'est une bonne idée de nommer ça comme ça ? Mon palpitant semble me dire oui en sautillant joyeusement dans sa cage. Je jette un autre coup d'œil à Livai qui est légèrement en arrière, la tête à nouveau baisser alors que les flocons s'accumulent sur sa tête nue. J'ai un pincement au cœur alors que je me mets à culpabiliser, songeant que j'aurais dû au moins penser à le laisser reprendre son manteau. J'ai envie de lui présenter mes excuses. Mais pas que pour ça en fait, aussi pour la dernière fois, la raison pour laquelle il s'est enfui. Pour retourner dans cet endroit où un maniaque fier et méfiant comme lui s'exhibe et se déhanche devant un parterre d'hommes et femmes avides. Une sensation glacée s'écoule dans mes veines et me donne un long frisson qui ne lui échappe pas. Je sens dans mon dos que Livai relève les yeux et les pose sur ma nuque.

« Pardon... » chuchoté-je alors sans pouvoir le retenir plus longtemps dans ma gorge nouée.

Je ne pensais pas qu'il m'entendrait et pourtant il se met à soupirer lourdement avant de me répondre :

« Laisse tomber, gamin. Après tout, j'ai ma part de fautes dans cette histoire. Oublions ça. »

« Mmh... » soufflé-je alors que mes dents restent serrées d'accablement.

« Plus important, qui t'a fait ça ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tssk, tu es au courant que tu as un bleu titanesque qui a viré au violet-jaune à la tempe ? Sans parler de ta lèvre suintante... » enchaîne-t-il avec une pincée de dégoût dans la voix.

« Ça va, c'est trois fois rien... » marmonné-je.

Oh merde, à ce point-là ? Ça a dû s'infecter depuis la dernière fois que je me suis vu dans un miroir... Je lâche un grognement de douleur en essayant d'étouffer un cri lorsque Livai m'agrippe brusquement le bras. La vache, ça fait un mal de chien !

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu t'es fait passer à tabac ! C'est quand même pas ton pote là, avec qui tu te frites tout le temps ? Sinon ça dépasse largement les bornes là ! » dit-il en me toisant d'un regard sévère.

« Non c'est pas lui, mais lâche moi ! » m'écris-je en me dégageant de sa prise et je m'étonne moi-même en vacillant légèrement, ma tête résonnante. « Ce- C'est pas lui, mais c'est rien, c'est réglé... »

« Hin, ouais ça m'a l'air totalement réglé en effet. » lâche-t-il, acerbe « Vu ton état, c'est pas toi qui a gagné ! »

« J'y peux rien, j'avais très bien géré jusqu'à ce qu'un de leur pote arrive sans prévenir, tout frais et dispo, avec une barre de fer ! »

« Tssk, décidément tu es trop crédule Eren. » soupire-t-il et mon cœur fait le saut de l'ange alors que je le regarde avec de grands yeux. Ça ne lui plaît pas apparemment car il grogne « Quoi ? »

« N-Non, rien, c'est juste que... ça fait deux fois que tu m'appelles par mon prénom sans que ce ne soit une menace... » marmotté-je légèrement honteux d'avouer l'effet que ça me fait.

« Quoi, et c'est ça qui te perturbe ? Tu es sûr d'être un mec, gamin ? »

« Oh ça va hein ! »

Et j'allais continuer pour dire encore une tonne d'âneries sans réfléchir, je n'en doute pas, mais il m'attrape l'autre bras cette fois et comme je souffle sous le choc il appuie sa main libre sur mes côtes, me faisant siffler de douleur. Merde c'est insoutenable, en plus du froid mordant je ne me sens pas capable de serrer des dents sans réagir.

« Va falloir que tu passes à l'hôpital, morveux. Tu t'es bien fait exploser. »

« Ça va je sais, ta gueule ! » m'écris-je agacé qu'il appuie là où ça fait mal, dans tout les sens du terme.

Puis je réalise que je viens de creuser ma tombe et de m'asseoir dedans en levant un pouce approbateur pour que l'on m'enfouisse de terre. Oh merde, ce que j'ai pas dit encore !

« Heinnn ?! » s'agace-t-il à son tour en se crispant, et je pressens que je vais passer un sale quart d'heure.

Sauf que je me sens pas à supporter un combat contre Livai là, tout de suite, et alors qu'on se fait face, je soupire lourdement en laissant ma tête tomber sur son épaule, ce qui le pétrifie de surprise. Sûrement que le froid joue en ma faveur, il y a longtemps que je me serrais pris un coup de genoux dans l'estomac sinon, j'en suis certain.

« Livai, s'cuse j'en peux plus... S'il te plaît rentrons juste. » marmonné-je sans lever la tête, sentant juste à quel point il tremble terriblement et moi aussi.

Alors en signe d'assentiment, il passe une main aérienne dans mes cheveux mouillés et je laisse échapper un léger soupir d'aise.

« Pourquoi étais-tu à la rue ? » lâché-je avant même de m'en rendre compte.

Il est vrai que cette question me brûle la gorge depuis le tout début...mais à quoi je pense de sortir ça maintenant et sans prévenir ?

« Faut-il vraiment que tu le saches ? C'est si important que ça ? »

Non. Peut-être pas en fait. Mon regard ne changera pas pour autant. Mais je veux tout savoir de lui. Merde pourquoi d'abord ? Je soupire une énième fois et, ma tête toujours sur son épaule, je l'enveloppe de mes bras alors qu'il se tend, puis je souffle avant d'en avoir conscience une fois de plus :

« Tu étais tellement beau sur scène... »

« Je ne ferais rien à un mineur. » lance-t-il du tac-au-tac, catégorique.

« Mais c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! » m'empourpre-je en relevant le tête pour le regarder.

Il est proche, j'ai le dos légèrement voûté pour être à sa hauteur alors que nos nez se frôlent presque, même si il recule sa tête comme il peut dans mon étreinte.

 _Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Cette « Rico » a dit quelque chose de similaire..._

Sauf que je n'arrive définitivement pas à penser correctement là : j'ai froid, mal, faim aussi, je le réalise soudainement. Et puis ses yeux ne lâchent pas les miens, ce qui me fait définitivement oublier mes préoccupations. Et sûrement qu'il y lit toutes les émotions qui passent sur mon visage mais je m'en fiche et le regarde de la même manière, même si je ne peux jamais rien lire dans ses yeux à lui. On se jauge ainsi sans bouger et peut-être qu'au final ça n'a duré que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne réponde calmement de sa voix grave :

« Alors lâche-moi. »

« Non. Je suis bien là. » et je laisse tomber ma tête à nouveau, réprimant l'envie de lover mon visage dans le creux de son cou et d'inspirer à fond.

« Tu voulais pas rentrer ? » s'étonne-t-il simplement.

« ... »

Ouais je veux, parce que j'ai froid. Mais je veux profiter de ma chance tant qu'il me laisse l'approcher comme ça. Enfin, puisqu'il me pousse délicatement -c'est sûrement à cause de mes blessures qu'il m'épargne comme ça- et reprend ma main, je suppose que ma chance n'est pas tout à fait épuisée pour l'instant. N'empêche, ça me fait bizarre de voir Livai aussi...doux et coopératif.

Le froid serait donc définitivement son point faible... ?

* * *

Lorsqu'on est enfin rentré, je me prends déjà un savon pour ne pas avoir pensé à fermer la porte à clé. Livai m'accuse même de ne jamais penser à le faire. En effet, mais je ne le lui avouerais pas et puis il ne m'est jamais rien arrivé alors quoi, on s'en fout. Ensuite, c'est pour avoir laisser mes fringues pleines de poussières et de sang gésir sur le sol de l'appart' dans le style Petit Poucet jusqu'à la salle de bain. OK c'était aussi plein de neige et, ayant fondu, il y avait de l'eau partout mais franchement ça pouvait attendre demain pour nettoyer !

Ensuite il remarque Petit Chien qui trottine vers nous encore ensommeillé, et il grommelle quelque chose qui ressemble à « Il est encore là, ce putain de fléau ? ». Moi je sens la couleur de mon visage se faire la mal. Merde, vaut mieux pas qu'il sache que je l'ai gardé puisqu'il était parti, il va prendre ça pour un "remplacement". OK c'est un peu ça au fond mais il est pas obligé de le savoir...

Une fois ces désagréments passés, je laisse Livai prendre une douche en premier, le temps que je réchauffe le plat de pâtes à la carbo abandonné sur le plan de travail. J'en profite aussi pour reprendre un médoc, voir deux ou trois, contre la douleur. Je remarque alors mon téléphone à côté et je parcours mon journal. Il y a plusieurs appels manqués, que je zappe... Et ensuite les sms : ceux qui datent de quand on m'attendait à la sorti du Shina's soit deux de Armin inquiet, trois de Jean qui me menace en me sommant de me bouger et cinq de Mikasa en total panique. Puis un dernier qui date d'une demie heure. De Armin aussi, qui me demande si je suis bien rentré et si ça va. Je souris et le rassure rapidement avant d'aller chercher une couverture dans laquelle m'enrouler. J'enlève d'abord mes fringues trempées et les remplace par d'autres qui traînent. Petit Chien est près de moi mais reste tout ensommeillé et couine en baillant, l'air de se demander ce qu'on fout à une heure pareil au lieu de dormir. Livai sort alors de la salle de bain, dans mes fringues trop grandes, vision qui me fait toujours rater un battement malgré moi. Il a une serviette posée sur ses cheveux qu'il frotte frénétiquement, et sa tête ébouriffée le rend plus enfantin que sa coiffure stricte habituelle. Un inévitable sourire en coin erre alors entre mes lèvres, ne pouvant définitivement pas le réprimer tout à fait face à cette image.

Je lui propose de ne pas m'attendre et de manger puis j'entre à mon tour dans la pièce emplie de vapeur chaude. Je remarque l'uniforme militaire soigneusement plié sur la chaise qui sert uniquement à poser les vêtements. Je me prends à regretter cette tenue un instant en me remémorant Livai et ses mouvements lascifs mais je me baffe mentalement puis me prépare pour une douche rapide.

En sortant dix minutes plus tard, je retrouve Livai emmitouflé dans l'éternelle couverture, roulé en boule dans un coin du sofa, et étonnement, le chiot à l'opposé dans son propre coin. Les deux semblent dormir profondément et je laisse cette fois la totale liberté à mon sourire de s'étirer sur mon visage, alors qu'une douce chaleur envahie mon estomac, qui se met d'ailleurs à gronder. Le hic, c'est que je me sens pas le courage de réveiller Livai pour manger -car il semblerait qu'il attendait que je sorte, vu que la table est mise mais que le plat est intacte- ni pour lui proposer de plutôt se coucher dans le lit. Ne sachant quoi faire, je m'approche simplement de sa place sans un bruit -du moins, le moins que je puisse faire- et m'installe en tailleur face à lui, observant son visage paisible. Je remarque alors des cernes sous ses yeux et que ses traits semblent plus tirés que d'ordinaire. Est-ce que ça date de cette nuit ? Ou de plusieurs jours ? Il semble éreinté... Sans y réfléchir, je laisse ma main se tendre vers lui et approcher sa pommette encore rosie de sa douche récente.

Le bout de mes doigts courent doucement le long de sa joue à la peau douce, retracer sa mâchoire, pour ensuite remonter à nouveaux, jusqu'à ses paupières qui frémirent. Je retiens mon souffle alors qu'il ouvre les yeux et me fixe sans bouger. Je prends furtivement conscience qu'en fait c'est incroyable qu'il ne m'ait pas entendu m'approcher plus tôt ni qu'il ne m'ait toujours pas donné une mandale pour ce que je viens de faire. Il cligne lentement de ses yeux fatigués et je déglutis alors que je regarde le jeux d'ombre et de lumière dans ses iris grises, qui semblent prendre vie par la lampe artificielle. Dans un élan de folie furieuse, j'approche mon visage de lui encore un peu plus, et fixe ses lèvres un instant alors que nos souffles se mêlent. Je le sens retenir soudainement le sien et son corps se crisper, et au moment où il allait sûrement bondir pour me hurler dessus, totalement réveillé, je frotte doucement mon nez au sien.

Il ouvre de grands yeux surpris sans essayer de se reprendre ou de se dégager et je ferme les yeux en continuant à caresser son nez du bout du mien. Puis je me recule un peu et je lui fais un grand sourire alors qu'il fronce les sourcils, décontenancé et ne sachant comment réagir.

« C'était quoi, ça ? » demande-t-il d'un calme lourd qui en temps normal m'aurait glacé sur place.

« Un bisou esquimau. » souris-je pourtant d'un air incroyablement naturel, « Pour te souhaiter un bon retour à la maison. Bon puisque tu ne dors pas, tu viens manger un morceau ? Et après tu auras le droit de prendre une place dans le lit, ce sera plus confortable quand même. » continué-je innocemment en me relevant.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et me dirige l'air de rien vers la cuisine. L'air, c'est le cas, mais en réalité mon cœur tambourine sourdement dans ma cage thoracique. Et je crois bien que mes mains tremblent légèrement, en tout cas j'ai peur que mes jambes me lâchent tellement elles sont cotonneuses mais je tiens bon.

 _La vache, c'était dangereux ! Mais qu'est-ce que je fous, moi ?!_ hurlé-je intérieurement.

Et lui alors ? Sérieusement, je suis encore vivant ? J'ai un gros doute mais le coup de chaud de l'après-coup monte en flèche et je ne peux que accepter le fait d'être encore potentiellement vivant, puisque mon cœur menace toujours de se décrocher de ma poitrine. Fiuuu, c'était flippant en fait. Mais je recommencerais autant de fois qu'on me ferait retourner en arrière dans le temps. Que mon sourire intarissable en témoigne.

* * *

« C'est pour une consultation : cet imbécile ici présent s'est fait tabasser et, en grand malin qu'il est, il a préféré serrer des dents sans rien dire, et il n'avait rien désinfecté, encore heureux qu'il est pensé à nettoyer... »

« Oï t'es là pour me critiquer ou quoi ? » ronchonné-je en sentant la gène me monter affreusement aux joues.

En plus c'est pas que j'y avais pensé : j'avais froid, j'avais dormi parterre dehors, j'essayais de pas penser au fait qu'il n'était plus là et donc je ressentais le besoin de prendre une douche mais de là à ce que ce soit pour nettoyer les plaies... Mais il est pas obligé de le savoir. Définitivement pas.

« La ferme gamin, et te fait pas monter le sang à la tête comme ça, tu vas te mettre à saigner de partout comme une putain de passoire. »

J'allais dire quelque chose, vraiment, j'allais me défendre car c'est pas parce qu'il semble totalement remit d'hier et est donc redevenu le sale matou imbuvable de d'habitude que je dois le laisser faire ! Surtout que je commence à m'habituer à son ton cinglant et son regard intimidant... Mais l'infirmière de la zone d'accueil -à laquelle je donnerais une vingtaine d'années et qui d'après son badge s'appelle Hitch- nous demande de nous calmer puisqu'on est ici dans un hôpital avec un ton mi amusé mi autoritaire, puis elle ajoute de façon plus professionnel malgré son sourire perturbant :

« Il semble pouvoir se tenir debout, quelle est l'étendue des blessures exactement ? »

« De ce que j'ai pu constater, il a surtout des douleurs sur les quatre membres, et les côtes... » explique Livai et je grimace en me souvenant de comment il a pu "constater" ça de manière pas délicate du tout.

« Cassées, fêlées ? » enchaîne la femme en me jetant un œil par dessus son écran d'ordinateur où elle tape je-ne-sais-quoi.

Le fait qu'elle ne s'adresse pas à moi directement m'irrite, c'est parce que je suis mineur ? Ça m'énerve qu'on me prenne pour un gamin et je peux pas m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils d'un air contrarié même si ça doit donner l'impression que je boude. Elle garde son sourire qui me semble plus malicieux qu'accueillant mais Livai s'en contre-fiche et ne prête pas non plus attention puisqu'il répond d'un ton toujours aussi calme :

« Difficile à dire, il semble ne pas supporter de pression mais je ne pense pas que ce soit cassé, il gesticulerait moins quand il dort... » et je rougis comme pas possible et lui donne un léger coup de pied à la cheville dans un geste embarrassé mais il ne réagit même pas, à part pour me donner un coup de coude dans le ventre sans même se détourner du comptoir, coup qui me fait couiner de manière honteuse.

« Heu, d'accord je vois... » murmure Hitch avec un certain étonnement, et je crois qu'elle a plus d'intérêt envers l'idée qu'on dort ensemble que par le fait qu'il n'arrange pas mon état en me frappant, puisqu'elle nous fixe narquoisement tour à tour.

« En fait je m'inquiète surtout pour sa tête » continue Livai l'air de rien.

« Hey qu'est-ce que tu veux di-Aïe ! » m'écriais-je alors qu'il appuie sa main sur l'arrière de mon crâne, me faisant me pencher en avant « Putain arrête ça fait mal ! »

« Je t'ai dit de la fermer. Tu arrêterais de faire ton fort et de tout garder pour toi, j'aurai pas à faire part de mes suppositions. Donc je disais, il semble s'être pris un coup à l'arrière du crâne avec une barre de fer, que tu m'as mentionné furtivement... » enchaîne-t-il en passant d'un interlocuteur à un autre et me regardant comme si il avait deviné ma réaction même pas naissante. « D'ailleurs, tu as de la chance que ton os ne se soit pas briser en t'en protégeant de ton avant-bras, oui je l'ai remarqué aussi, tu essayes de lui éviter le plus de mouvements possible et de ne pas le toucher. »

Je trouve qu'il remarque beaucoup quand même... et cette pensée me calme un instant, me laissant pensif. C'est alors que trois mots qu'il a prononcé précédemment me reviennent soudainement en mémoire :

 _« Je m'inquiètes... »_

Et mon cœur fait un bond pas possible dans ma poitrine, me faisant retenir mon souffle sous le choc. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait se décrocher cette fois...et c'est quoi cette chaude sensation qui me parcourt le corps ? Une vive douleur me ramène à la réalité et je grimace en portant la main à mon torse et appuyant dans l'espoir stupide d'atténuer la douleur.

« N'appuyez pas dessus et respirez jeune homme. Même si ça reste douloureux, vous devez garder un rythme respiratoire normal. Vous savez qu'avant on bandait les côtes dans l'idée de les maintenir en place mais finalement cela empêche une bonne respiration et peut ainsi engendrer des complications comme la pneumonie. »

Là sûr le coup ça m'a surpris mais ce n'est pas comme si c'était si insupportable, comme l'a dit Livai je bouge quand je dors sans que la douleur me réveille et j'ai même était capable de courir. Suivant ses directives, je souffle un grand coup et une douleur aiguë m'étreint les côtes et me fait pousser un léger grognement. Malgré tout, je reprends un souffle régulier. Ensuite elle se penche sur le comptoir pour me prendre le menton et le relever. Alors elle évalue les blessures à mon visage et note :

« Début d'infection à la lèvre autour du piercing, ecchymose à la tempe, coupure du cuir chevelu au niveau du front... » puis elle baisse ma tête pour tâter mon crâne doucement.

Ensuite elle me relâche, se rassoit et demande en s'adressant directement à moi cette fois, toujours avec son expression railleuse :

« Votre nom, jeune homme ? »

Nous y voilà. La raison pour laquelle je voulais éviter l'hôpital. Mais Livai m'a à moitié -totalement- menacé de m'achever si je ne veux pas vérifier qu'il n'y a rien, pour que ce ne soit pas pour une raison stupide qu'il ait ensuite un poids sur la conscience. Mais moi ce que je ne veux surtout pas c'est que mon père soit au courant. Sauf qu'étant un chirurgien plutôt important dans cet établissement, il est difficilement imaginable que l'on ne reconnaisse pas son nom, et puis c'est son boulot à elle de prévenir la famille. Livai claque de la langue d'impatience alors que je mordille ma lèvre mortifiée, hésitant. La femme me fixe toujours en posant son menton dans ses mains et je finis par soupirer :

« Eren...Jäger. »

Elle ne prend même pas la peine de l'écrire alors que son horripilant sourire s'agrandit encore si c'est possible. Sérieusement, je me demande comment c'est possible qu'elle soit à ce poste, ou alors il n'y a que moi qui ressent un malaise en voyant cette expression? Elle nous demande d'aller en salle d'attente et _en silence_ , oui elle a bien insisté et l'a même répété deux fois dans ses explications, que quelqu'un viendra s'occuper de moi pour passer un scanner. Heu, c'est si facile d'avoir un rendez-vous pour ce genre de chose malgré le peu de gravité ou c'est parce que je suis fils de chirurgien? Bon ils ne semblent pas débordés non plus, peut-être que ça joue. Elle me demande tout de même quand j'ai ingurgité quoi que ce soit pour la dernière fois et comme je réponds que ça ne fait qu'une heure que j'ai pris un petit déjeuner vite fait, elle acquiesce, satisfaite. Ça m'étonne d'ailleurs, je pensais qu'il aurait fallu que je sois à jeun.

Livai la salut de la tête sans un mot et se détourne pour avancer vers la salle d'à côté sans m'attendre. Je me retourne vers cette Hitch pour la remercier plus poliment et je remarque son regard errer sur Livai, la main portant à nouveau son menton. OK je suis de trop c'est ça ? Je laisse échapper un grognement énervé qui la fait tourner les yeux vers moi dans un sursaut et pour tout respect qu'il me reste tout à coup, je lui jette un regard noir sans un mot. Alors que je me détourne à mon tour, et je l'entends rire brièvement.

 _Quoi, elle se moque de moi là ?_

Livai sort sa tête de l'embrasure de la porte et me somme de, je cite « bouger mon petit cul talé » et merde, je dois rougir jusqu'aux oreilles tellement cette phrase sonne ambiguë. J'entends à nouveau un rire derrière moi mais je préfère ne pas me retourner et presse le pas...

* * *

« Eren ? »

Je trésaille violemment alors que je m'endormais après une heure et demie d'attente. Livai en a eu marre et ça fait une heure qu'il m'a dit qu'il allait « faire un tour ». Il m'a prit mes cigarettes...ça me démange aussi mais ce n'est pas recommandé avant ce genre de procédure. Je me tourne vers mon père et soupire en voyant son air inquiet. Je me lève et me dirige vers lui pour nous éloigner des personnes qui patientent aussi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? » commence-t-il d'emblée avec une expression vraiment affolée qui me surprend plus que ça ne le devrait sûrement.

« T'inquiètes papa, c'est rien, c'est Livai qui a insisté pour que je viennes vérifier que tout va bien... »

« Quoi il est là ? C'est lui qui t'a fait ça ? »

« Hein ? Mais non ! Je me suis battu avec des lâches et donc je me suis fait avoir, c'est tout ! » m'exclame-je, ahuri.

« Eren j'aime pas savoir que tu te bats, c'est dangereux et tu es tellement crédule... »

« Quoi ?! mais tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! » cris-je alors, piqué au vif et des chuuut d'infirmières contrariés me fait rentrer la tête dans les épaules avec une grimace désolée.

Mon père ne semble pas comprendre cette réaction excessive au début mais une lumière passe derrière ses lunettes qu'il réajuste dans un geste plus machinal que nécessaire et enchaîne :

« Je vois... et où est-il donc, cet homme ? »

« Heuu je sais pas trop, mais si je devais choisir j'irais voir sur le toit... »

« Les accès au toit sont fermés. »

« Alors il faudrait chercher celui qui a été forcé je présume. » souris-je calmement.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire gamin ? Après un chat tu me prends pour un sanglier ? Genre, rien ne m'arrête ? » vibre une voix qui, ayant moi-même terriblement conscience de la montée du sentiment agréable qui s'ensuit, ne manque pas de me rendre aussi agité que mon palpitant qui justement palpite trop.

« Ahahah Livai ! » ris-je nerveusement « Non pas du tout, un sanglier c'est pas gracieux du tout et puis ça pue et ça a le poil rêche... » continué-je dans la précipitation en essayant de me sortir de ce bourbier.

« Tu veux dire que tu me trouves gracieux, que je sens bon et que j'ai le poil doux ? » réplique-t-il en haussant un sourcil interrogateur et j'en suis sûr, moqueur.

Oh my fucking god, d'où lui vient ce don pour m'enfoncer à chaque fois ? Certainement que je vire au cramoisie, en tout cas j'ai l'impression que de la vapeur sort de ma tête tellement je surchauffe. J'ose même pas regarder mon père qui, j'en suis sûr, doit me regarder fixement. Ne pas bafouiller, ne pas bafouiller, ou j'aurais l'air encore plus misérable...

« C'est vrai que tu as les cheveux doux... » marmonné-je finalement sans trop savoir quoi dire et détournant la tête, embarrassé. Et puis me vient alors un éclaire de lucidité et je continue, plus sûr de moi « Mais tu insinues donc que tu n'étais pas sur le toit ? »

« L'accès sur lequel je suis tombé était déjà ouvert. » répond-t-il immédiatement en me fixant comme s'il me défiait de contrarier ses dires.

Finalement, mon père coupe court à cet échange en se raclant la gorge et s'approchant de moi, posant sa main sur mon épaule :

« Viens avec moi, je vais t'ausculter et te poser les questions nécessaires. Il paraît que tu as reçu un coup violent sur la tête, ça peut vite devenir sérieux si on ne vérifie pas. »

Livai sur nos talons, il m'emmène dans un bureau qui fait en même temps office de salle d'auscultation, en vu du divan médical. Il me pose la batterie de questions réglementaire qui précède une opération, même si il connaît déjà globalement les réponses. Ensuite il me demande de prendre place sur le divan après avoir déroulé la feuille de protection. Je m'avance à reculons et m'assied à contre cœur. Je déteste ça...

Livai est silencieux et garde son air blasé habituel en nous observant. Je le trouve particulièrement silencieux quand mon père est à proximité. Mon père me demande d'enlever mon T-shirt pour observer les coups, après avoir regarder la blessure à ma tête et celles sur mon visage. Ça me gène un peu mais ne rechigne pas et frissonne juste lorsqu'il palpe ma peau en examinant consciencieusement. Je ne dis rien et ne regarde pas Livai, gardant le regard obstinément posé sur le carrelage, suivant les lignes pour éviter de penser.

« Tu as été soigné, Eren ? »

« Heuu oui, Livai s'en est occupé hier... » dis-je en rougissant, me rappelant la douleur que ça avait été sans qu'il ne m'épargne sa brutalité. _« Ça t'apprendra à ne pas t'en être formalisé avant, sale morveux. »_ avait-il grondé.

« C'est bien comme ça, ça commence à cicatriser et il ne semble pas y avoir d'infection...même ta lèvre commence à faire une croûte, surtout ne la gratte pas ou ça va empirer. Continue à mettre de la glace sur l'ecchymose et à appliquer de la crème. »

« Mmh. » réponds-je en jetant un œil discret à Livai qui fixe les mains de mon père alors qu'il observe maintenant les bleus dans mon dos.

Ensuite, il palpe mes côtes et je réprime l'envie de l'envoyer promener et serre des dents sous la douleur. Il le remarque mais continue minutieusement puis me relâche enfin :

« Ça ne semble pas casser, tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir de gonflement mais puisqu'on va regarder ta tête on enchaînera avec tes côtes, au cas où. »

Je ne réponds rien, hochant simplement la tête. Mon père s'éloigne un instant pour prendre un stéthoscope et positionner les lyres dans ses oreilles. Il s'approche à nouveaux et place le pavillon dans mon dos. La membrane est glacée et je ne peux réprimer un frisson qui parcourt mon épiderme.

« As-tu eu une perte de connaissance immédiatement après le coup ? » me demande soudainement mon père en écoutant ma respiration.

« Non... »

Il me demande de respirer profondément et j'obtempère malgré la douleur. Je regarde immanquablement Livai qui nous fait face, appuyé contre le mur, mais je me sens bizarrement gêné et détourne vite le regard.

« Et plus tard ? Des vacillements, perte de conscience, mal de crâne ? »

« Je...J'ai dû perdre connaissance un moment lorsqu'ils m'ont lâchés... » avoué-je difficilement « J'ai eu un vacillement ou deux mais je pensais que c'était due à la situation et la fatigue dans laquelle je me trouvais... Je ne crois pas avoir eu de perte de conscience... »

« Mmh... . As-tu pris des médicaments ? »

« ...Des antidouleurs... » avoué-je en serrant des dents, ayant de plus en plus conscience du regard insistant de Livai.

« Tu en as repris récemment ? » continue-t-il sans commentaire, plaçant cette fois la membrane sur ma poitrine en se déplaçant de temps en temps.

« Ce matin...Trois... »

J'entends Livai claquer de la langue d'agacement et je devine que ça ne doit pas lui plaire, que j'ai agi dans son dos.

« Et j'ai rien remarqué... » l'entends-je alors grogner pour lui même et mon sang fait qu'un tour, me donnant un coup de chaud. C'est ça qui l'embête ? Qu'il ne l'ait pas remarqué ?

« Eren, ça va ? Essaye de respirer normalement pendant que je t'ausculte. » me dit mon père sans relever la tête.

« Mmh... » sauf que mon cerveau tourne à cent à l'heure et mon cœur continue de cogner dans ma poitrine malgré moi.

« Mmmh ton cœur bat anormalement vite... » murmure mon père d'un ton pensif.

« Heuu c'est que j'aime pas trop cette situation, ça me rend nerveux. » mens-je pour m'échapper de cette condition catastrophique pour mon orgueil, et ce sans inquiéter mon père ou fausser quoi que ce soit.

Sauf que je suis pas doué pour mentir, ça se voit toujours sur mon visage il paraît, et pour le coup ça doit aussi s'entendre dans le stéthoscope mais à mon grand soulagement, il hoche juste la tête sans commentaires et s'éloigne en retirant les lyres de ses oreilles, ne manquant pas malgré tout de jeter un œil à Livai. Livai qui ne me quitte pas des yeux d'ailleurs, les sourcils toujours froncés mais plus d'incompréhension je crois. Leurs actes me font soupirer de résignation.

Je ne sais définitivement pas mentir...

Je détourne l'attention de mes rougeurs embarrassées en refilant mon T-shirt mais décide de garder ma veste à la main. On va alors jusqu'à une salle de préparation où l'on m'enlève tout objet métalliques, en soit mes piercings même si je me plains parce qu'ils risquent de se reboucher en quelques heures -jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne que ça durera maximum quinze minutes- et la clé dans la poche de mon jeans, enroulée de son cordon en cuir. En général je la garde sur moi sans l'accrocher au cou, la mettant dans ma poche comme là, alors ça me gène un peu de la sortir surtout que c'est mon père qu'il me l'a offert l'année dernière pour mes seize ans, et je lui avais dit que c'était pourri comme pendentif.

Mais en fait je l'aime bien, même si je ne la porte pas souvent au cou de peur de l'oublier sous la douche et de l'abîmer ou de m'étrangler en dormant avec. Il m'avait plus tard expliqué que c'était une sorte de talisman pour que je puisse toujours me rappeler que le bonheur est possible même si parfois ça me paraît dur, et que ma mère voulait me l'offrir le jour où je serais amoureux. Mais finalement il me l'a donné avant, quand il a vu que je n'espérais pas grand-chose de la vie. Elle appartenait à ma mère, c'était la clé de sa commode où elle cachait toutes les lettres que mon père et elle s'étaient envoyés dans leur adolescence, toute fleur bleue qu'elle était. Ils se sont rencontrés alors qu'ils étaient lycéens, mon père était son correspondant allemand. J'ai lu les lettres, je ne m'étais pas gêné puisqu'on m'avait donné la clé, et si je comprenez pas l'allemand à cause de mes cours bâclés et donc la plupart des lettres de mon père, je comprenais ce que disait maman. J'avais pleuré les dernières larmes qui me restaient sur ces feuilles noircies d'encre. Par la suite, je me suis mis plus sérieusement à l'allemand, langue que j'avais choisi en fonction de mes origines mais sans plus, et ce doit être l'un des seuls cours où je fais un véritable effort. Je ne sais pas si je veux que le bonheur soit la clé de ma vie comme tout le monde mais en tout cas j'y suis très attaché et je la garde jalousement comme un secret, celui de l'amour que se portaient mes parents. La preuve de la raison de mon existence.

Donc en voyant l'objet que j'ai dû sortir de ma poche, mon père se crispe et pris d'une soudaine impulsion, je m'empresse de cacher la clé entre mes doigts. Je me retourne alors vers Livai et prend sa main pour la porter à la mienne dont je desserre ma poigne :

« Tu veux bien la garder pour moi s'il te plaît ? » soufflé-je simplement.

Il hoche la tête et sans jeter un coup d'œil trop insistant, il la cache dans sa paume à son tour comme s'il savait à quel point elle m'était précieuse et secrète. Je lui souris et me tourne à nouveau vers mon père.

« Bon, il va falloir te faire une injection de produit de contraste iodé, pour scanner ton crâne. J'espère que tu n'es pas trop à jeun? » déclare-t-il en remontant ses lunettes derechef pour reprendre contenance.

« Quoi ? » lâché-je en devenant tout blanc.

* * *

C'était horrible. Ce truc là, produit machin-chose de merde, qu'est-ce que ça brûle ! C'est comme si ils m'avaient branché à une perfusion de lave...apparemment c'est à la même température que mon corps mais moi je me demande si leur thermomètre il est pas un peu cassé !

On a demandé à Livai de sortir et mon cœur n'a pas pu s'empêcher de s'affoler à cette idée alors que je me sentais de moins en moins emballé par leur truc. Il a insisté pour pouvoir observé, intrigué, mais on lui répondait qu'aucun invité n'était admis. Et contre toute attente, mon père a rassuré les médecins du fait qu'il ne dérangerait pas, qu'il pouvait rester, à mon plus grand soulagement.

Et maintenant on me demande de m'allonger sur une table reliée à un immense cercle en plastique, qui, m'a-t-on dit, comporte un émetteur-récepteur à Rayons X. Je me sens tout à coup nerveux et déglutis alors que le médecin m'installe sur la table, avant de faire avancer l'anneau jusqu'à ce que ma tête se trouve à l'intérieur, puis il sort pour rejoindre le technicien spécialiste, ainsi que mon père et Livai, dans la salle d'à côté où ils peuvent m'observer à travers une vitre sans être exposés aux rayons. C'est rassurant qu'ils fuient ce truc alors qu'ils m'y envoient tout seul... Enfin on peut malgré tout communiquer grâce à un micro, et ils me demandent de rester allonger et immobile alors qu'un bruit s'élève : je suppose que c'est l'anneau qui se met à tourner pour prendre les images. J'essaye de me calmer mais une peur irrationnelle que je n'arrive pas à identifier me vrille l'estomac et je n'arrive pas à rester immobile et gesticule nerveusement.

« Eren, c'est important, la tête est quelque chose de fragile tu devrais le savoir, alors tiens toi tranquille le temps qu'on prenne les clichés. » supplie mon père et ça ne m'aide pas du tout puisque je sais qu'il pense à maman en disant ça et ça me rend encore plus mal-à-l'aise.

Mais je me force à me calmer malgré la bile qui me monte à la gorge et je coupe mon souffle aux moments demandés.

Ce doit être le quart d'heure le plus interminable de ma vie. Enfin il y en a un autre qui suit puisqu'ils en profitent pour vérifier mes côtes à la demande de mon père. Sauf que cette fois, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens encore un peu plus oppressé, la moitié du corps nu, enveloppé dans ce truc et allongé comme si j'étais sur un lit de mort. Je m'agite, je n'arrive pas à me mettre à l'aise et la bile continue de menacé de remonter. Ils me demandent de me détendre et de ne pas bouger tout en retenant ma respiration le temps de prendre des clichés, comme lors de la prise de ma tête.

« Si vous êtes incapable de vous tenir immobile on va être obligés de vous endormir partiellement comme pour les enfants... » dit une voix que je reconnais comme étant le médecin en radiologie, un certain Schluz.

« Vous auriez dû le faire dès le départ, ça se voit que c'est un gosse incapable de se tenir tranquille sans bouger plus de trente secondes... » entends-je alors en reconnaissant la voix de Livai, ce qui me fait m'agiter encore plus, le cœur tambourinant :

« Arrête de me traiter comme un bébé, tu m'énerves ! » crié-je alors en me relevant légèrement sur mes coudes.

« Vous taisez vous ou je vous sors ! » s'exclame le technicien, Dawk je crois, à l'adresse de Livai « Eren, plus vite vous arrêterez de vous agiter, plus vite vous sortirez d'ici... » me dit-il alors.

Je veux bien mais cette situation me déplaît, j'y peux rien. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer et le souvenir de ma mère allongée et immobile, que l'on enferme dans une boîte pour ensuite l'enfoncer dans la terre me revient de plein fouet. Je sais c'est irrationnel, ça n'a rien à voir, et pourtant c'est la seule chose à laquelle je pense là. J'avais dix ans et si je n'étais pas assez jeune pour être réellement traumatisé par cette vision, je l'étais assez pour ne pas comprendre par moi-même pourquoi ma mère se laissait enfermer de manière à ce que je ne la reverrais plus. Je suis à deux doigts de craquer, j'ai l'impression que je vais pleurer comme ce jour-là alors que mon père n'était pas capable de se consoler lui-même ni de m'épargner tout ça, quand j'entends à nouveau la voix sarcastique et provocatrice de Livai :

« Quoi, tu vas pas te mettre à chialer gamin ? Tu veux qu'on te fasse une petite piqûre ? » et j'entends des exclamations de protestations, que déjà qu'il ne devrait pas être là et qu'il empire les choses mais je ne les écoute plus.

« Je chiale pas ! » réagis-je au quart de tour en revenant à la situation présente « Et j'suis pas un enfant ! »

« Alors qu'est-ce que t'attends pour le prouver, gamin ? » me défi-t-il.

Cette phrase ultime fait mouche. Je grogne et ferme les yeux. J'inspire comme je peux et repositionne mes bras au-dessus de ma tête, près à retenir ma respiration quand on me le dira. Je garde les yeux fermés pour ne plus rien faire d'autre que me concentrer sur les paroles précédentes de Livai et les directives dans le micro.

* * *

« Bien, il semblerait que vous ayez des fêlures à trois côtes au côté droit mais rien de bien méchant. Mais tout de même, ils n'y sont pas allé de main morte, pour en avoir atteint trois. Par ailleurs... J'ai l'impression qu'après le choc, les fissures se sont agrandis par endroit. C'est anormalement étendu... Auriez-vous par la suite fait des mouvements brusques ? » me demande le médecin Schluz.

On est désormais plantés devant les écrans où sont représentées les coupes de mes côtes et ma gorge s'assèche à ses paroles. À contre cœur, je réponds évasivement en faisant nerveusement des vas et viens de droite à gauche avec la chaise de bureau sur laquelle on m'a proposé de me reposer :

« J'ai... couru. Un peu, enfin pas mal. J'ai peut-être trop forcé c'est vrai... »

« Et vous avez réussi à vous mouvoir sans difficultés ? N'aviez-vous pas eu mal ? » s'étonne l'homme.

« Kkh... »

J'en sais rien. Sur le coup, j'étais bien trop préoccupé pour m'arrêter sur ma propre douleur, et peut-être que le froid et la fatigue m'avait partiellement anesthésié... ? Franchement je n'en sais rien et qu'est-ce que ça change de toute manière ? Pourtant on me fixe avec insistance et je lâche un peu sèchement, en détournant la tête n'importe où sauf vers leurs visages irritants :

« Ouais, sûrement. »

Sauf que Livai n'aime pas mon comportement apparemment parce qu'il s'approche à grands pas, m'agrippe par les cheveux et tourne ma tête face à son visage extrêmement proche, malgré les protestations de Dawk :

« Qu'est-ce que t'as morveux ? Arrête donc avec ce comportement de petit con agaçant ou je vais vraiment finir par te foutre une rouste. Maintenant comporte toi un peu plus comme le soi-disant jeune homme respectable et posé que tu me dis être, et coopère pour ta santé. Arrête d'inquiéter ton père. »

Cette dernière phrase m'électrise et je tourne mes yeux vers mon père au fond de la salle. Son biper sonne mais il le sert dans son poing avant de le fourrer dans sa poche. Il est légèrement tremblant. C'est vrai qu'il est toujours demandé de partout normalement, puisqu'il repart toujours de la maison à cause d'un appel. Est-ce qu'il s'inquiète à ce point là ? On aurait dû commencer par les coupes de mon cerveau pour qu'il soit vite rassuré et reparte là où on a besoin de lui...

Me voyant calmé, Livai relâche son emprise et se relève. Je me frotte le crâne douloureusement et marmonne :

« Désolé...Mais c'est bon je n'ai rien non ? Ça va guérir... »

« Pour les côtes, oui. » répond le docteur « Cela devrait mettre deux semaines maximums à guérir. Pour soulager la douleur et aider à la guérison, il faudra appliquer au moins une poche de glace par jour sur la zone touchée. » dit-il en regardant des données sur un écran « Vous pouvez continuer à prendre des médicaments antidouleurs mais je laisse les bons soins à votre père de prescrire ce qu'il vous faut en analgésiques. Sinon reposez vous le plus possible, évitez tout mouvements brusques. Vous pouvez continuer votre quotidien mais sans bavures, plus de bagarre ou de courses d'accord ? » et je grimace d'embarras ce qui le fait rire avant de continuer « Évitez le plus possible d'utiliser les muscles de vos abdominaux aussi, on vous fera un arrêt pour les cours de sports. Pour dormir, le mieux c'est de vous positionner sur le dos pour soulager la pression sur vos côtes. À part ça, on va vous prescrire un exercice respiratoire quotidien. »

« Merci... » soufflé-je un peu chamboulé par toutes ses précautions.

« Autre chose, il va falloir arrêter de fumer. »

« Hein ? »

« D'après ce que j'ai lu, vous fumez n'est-ce pas ? » me demande-t-il.

« Oui ça m'arrive, de temps en temps... » et je déglutis en le voyant sourire malicieusement. C'est une lubie dans cet hôpital ou quoi?

« Et bien c'est l'occasion d'arrêter alors ! Dans votre état, les produits qui irritent vos poumons vous rendent plus vulnérables à l'infection. Donc plus de cigarette ! »

A ces mots, Livai sort le paquet de cigarettes qu'il m'avait emprunté et le fait voler dans les airs avant de le rattraper.

« Je pense qu'il est inutile que je te rende ceci alors ? » raille-t-il.

« T'es pas obligé de me narguer, j'suis pas addicte de toute façon... » ronchonné-je alors en gonflant mes joues légèrement sans pouvoir m'empêcher de loucher un instant sur le paquet. J'en aurai bien eu besoin après tout ce stress...

« Bien, passons à la coupe de votre cerveau, voulez-vous ? » et à ces mots, mon père s'approche légèrement plus près de moi et pose sa main sur mon épaule pendant que Schluz parcours ses notes. « Donc, vous n'aviez pas eu de perte de connaissance directe en lien avec le traumatisme crânien. Mais il semblerait que vous ayez eu une perte de conscience plus tard et des vacillations. » il repose ses notes et explique « Déjà c'est une bonne chose que vous n'ayez pas eu une perte de conscience dès le traumatisme crânien, ça nous permet d'écarter immédiatement la commotion cérébrale, enfin en même temps vous l'aurez bien plus senti passer celui-là ! » rit-il innocemment ce qui me laisse bouche bée de stupéfaction « Par contre, cela peut virer à l'hématome extra-dural, une accumulation de sang après la déchirure d'un petit vaisseau à la surface interne de votre cerveau. Cette accumulation entre la paroi et le cerveau se fait petit à petit et compresse ce dernier puisque le crâne étant dur, l'hématome ne peut sortir, provocant des pertes de consciences. Dans ce cas-là, on doit opérer d'urgence et procéder à la trépanation. » conclu-t-il en me fixant plus particulièrement.

« Heu c'est quoi ? » demandé-je d'un ton pas très assuré, c'est vrai que c'est pas très rassurant comme explications et mon père me broie l'épaule.

Il me regarde toujours sans rien dire puis reprend son sourire que j'ai bien envie de qualifier de sadique mais ça ne colle même pas, je sais pas il semble juste...amusé ? En tout cas, ils ont vraiment un sourire gênant ici...

« Un trou dans la crâne. Pour faire sortir le sang. »

« Comme une putain de passoire... » souffle Livai d'un ton flegmatique.

« Urgh... » laissé-je échappé alors que je fronce les sourcils en grimaçant de dégoût.

« Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Dans votre cas, je ne pense pas qu'il y est de complication à venir. Le coup a peut-être été brutal mais il ne semble pas avoir déchiré de vaisseaux. Mais si vous avez de nouvelles pertes de conscience, ne le gardez pas pour vous, c'est un mal qui a parfois besoin de s'aggraver pour être dépisté, le but est de le faire opérer à temps ensuite. Même si les scanners aident à un dépistage assez précoce, la vigilance doit malgré tout rester de mise. D'accord Eren ? Plus de cachotterie sur ton état de santé à ton entourage. »

« D'accord... »

Mon père part à la suite de cet échange. Mais avant de s'élancer dans le couloir, son biper en main, il attrape ma nuque et plaque ses lèvres sur mon front fortement puis demande à Livai de veiller sur moi, auquel ce dernier répond par un hochement de tête solennel. Mon cœur fait une embardée face à cette scène et je me détourne vivement vers l'écran toujours allumé sur mon cerveau en bonne santé.

« Et tant que vous y êtes, vous pourriez pas lui faire un EEG? Je ne suis pas sûr que ça marche toujours très bien là-haut... » demande soudainement Livai.

Je me mets à gémir de désespoir en me cachant le visage dans les mains. Putain de journée, et je ne peux même pas m'en griller une !

* * *

Si le froid et la fatigue rendent Livai plus tolérant, ils rendent aussi Eren plus téméraire ! C'est bien, gamin, vas-y! \\(^o^)/ enfin ça dure pas évidemment, il va devoir faire des efforts ! (ou ouvrir les fenêtres en grands en plein hiver ? XD)

Ah ouais, au cas où, un EEG c'est le diminutif de électroencéphalographie (pfiou quel mot à la con) ça permet de mesurer l'activité du cerveau, décidément Livai n'en rate pas une pour embêter Eren Xp

J'espère que ça vous à plu, si oui alors à la semaine prochaine! :3


	13. Chapitre 11

Coucou! Vous avez passé un joyeux Noël ? :3

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui lisent, et aux ajouts de follows/favourites, et les reviewers même si j'ai déjà remercié individuellement X) Bref merci d'être toujours là :3

Ce chapitre est encore plus long que les précédents, j'en suis désolé (enfin je sais pas trop si je dois être désolé mais c'est ce qui me vient à l'esprit en premier). Bah si vous voulez, voyez ça comme un cadeau de Noël(?)^^

Bref, en tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bis bonne lecture~!

* * *

Chapitre 11 :

« Nan, on rentre à pieds. » se bute Livai d'un ton catégorique.

Vraiment, il n'en démord pas, même si l'hôpital est plutôt loin de l'appartement. Et je suis sûr que les légers mais chauds rayons de soleil de cette fin de matinée ne m'aident pas à le faire changer d'avis. En même temps, à l'aller je l'avais entraîné dans le tramway et quelle idée j'avais eu ! Déjà il n'avait pas voulu se tenir à une quelconque barre ou s'asseoir sur un siège -qui de toute façon ne sont pas restés libres longtemps- parce que c'était « à l'hygiène douteuse et qu'on ne sait même pas qui et combien de personnes a pu y toucher avant » ensuite il y avait pas mal d'aller-venus et de monde ce qui faisait qu'on était tous plus ou moins collés ou à se bousculer pour passer. J'ai cru qu'il allait tuer chaque personne qui le frôlait et j'ai bien failli faire un arrêt cardiaque à chaque fois, en total stress. Sans compter que le chauffeur était plutôt brusque dans sa conduite, accélérant soudainement, freinant de la même manière...et du coup même si Livai avait trouvé le truc pour garder l'équilibre sans appui, j'ai dû le rattraper plusieurs fois pour lui éviter de tomber. J'ai fini par lui proposer de se tenir à moi si il préférait plutôt qu'à la barre, puisqu'il sait que je suis relativement propre et où j'ai traîné... Tous ce qu'il a fait c'est grogner d'agacement et de résignation puis de poser sa main sur la mienne qui tenait une barre verticale. Je sais que c'était juste pour se tenir mais déjà qu'il faisait chaud dans ce wagon, j'ai cru que j'allais m'évaporer... enfin, tout ça pour dire que c'est irrecevable de faire le retour de la même manière, et moi-même je ne tiendrais pas de toute manière. Sauf que je veux pas marcher alors qu'on est à l'autre bout de la ville...

« S'il-te-plaît prenons le bus, on en a pour des heures ! » conjuré-je en joignant mes deux mains dans un geste suppliant, le suivant dans le hall de l'hôpital alors qu'il se dirige vers la sortie à grands pas, impatient.

« Le bus c'est tout aussi dégueulasse que le tram... » ronchonne-t-il sans s'arrêter.

« Mais on est moins collés déjà, on trouvera des places à deux, mais je veux pas rester dans le froid, et puis on va avoir faim le temps de rentrer ! Et qui sait si le temps va rester au beau fixe bien longtemps et qu'il ne va pas se mettre à neiger ? »

Ce doit être un argument du tonnerre parce que Livai s'arrête subitement comme s'il s'était fait électrocuté et semble réfléchir un instant. Mais en fait, je pensais qu'il serait du genre à aimer les flocons blancs et immaculés...

« Tu n'aime pas la neige ? » demandé-je alors pour être définitivement fixé, même si c'est pas vraiment lié à la conversation première.

« Non. »

« Hein ? Pourtant c'est propre et ça recouvre la laideur de la ville, je pensais que tu aimerais. »

« J'aime pas parce que c'est trop froid. Mais derrière une vitre ça va, je peux l'accepter. » ajoute-t-il en reniflant dédaigneusement et croisant les bras.

« Pffr tu es plutôt contradictoire en fait ! » rigolé-je sans retenu.

« Je t'emmerde petit con ! » et il me donne un gros coup de pied qui me fait me plier en deux en crachant mes poumons.

« Meeerde pas si fort, je suis blessé tu sais ! » m'offusque-je à bout de souffle, mais j'aurais dû m'en douter en même temps...

« M'en fout. Bon, OK pour ton putain de bus. En plus si tu tombes malade maintenant, ça ne va pas arranger ton cas et ça risque d'être extrêmement chiant pour moi, encore. »

Je souris en ignorant le pic, criant finalement de victoire, ce qui me vaut des regards assassins puisque après tout on est toujours dans un hôpital. Cette brusque constatation me fait rougir et comme Livai ouvre en plus la bouche dans l'idée sûrement de me rajouter une couche de honte, je l'attrape par le poignet et me met à courir vers la sortie, jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus. Ça me vaut un bras tordu et un coup de pied dans les reins mais au moins le peu d'honneur qu'il me reste est sauf.

Je crois… ?

« Tiens, je te rends ça. » me dit-il soudainement en sortant ma précieuse clé de sa poche pour me la tendre.

« Oh...merci. » dis-je en la récupérant prestement et la fourrant à mon tour dans ma veste.

« ... »

Je sens bien que la curiosité de Livai est piquée mais il ne me dit rien. Il se contente de me regarder du coin de l'œil alors que j'enfouis mes mains dans mes poches. Sauf que c'est pas souvent qu'il semble avoir un intérêt de ce genre et une sorte d'impulsion m'amène à répondre à une question inexistante en apparence :

« Je ne la porte pas toujours. En général elle reste à la maison pour ne pas la perdre mais quand je sors pour des choses importantes, j'aime la savoir avec moi, ça me rassure. Je… n'aime pas les hôpitaux en réalité. »

Normalement, je n'aime pas la montrer aux autres, je la garde plus comme un précieux secret. Un peu comme Livai en fait...

« Je l'avais deviné, vu comment tu étais nerveux. » répond simplement Livai en tournant son regard vers la route où devrait arriver le bus. « Ne t'oblige pas à me parler de choses difficiles, crétin. » ajoute-il dans un chuchotement que je perçois malgré tout.

Je souris alors pour moi-même, parce que mine de rien, il se montre prévenant en disant ça. Autant qu'il en ait capable en tout cas. Je le vois frissonner dans la vieille veste en jeans que j'ai eu du mal à retrouver dans mon armoire, pour qu'il puisse avoir un minimum de tenue avec des vêtements à sa taille. Ce style le rajeuni d'ailleurs mais avec son visage dur, difficile de ne pas deviner qu'il n'est pas un gamin pour autant, du moins c'est l'impression que j'ai. Je sais que le jeans n'est pas ce qui tient le plus chaud et j'approche donc ma main prudemment vers la sienne qu'il essaye de réchauffer dans sa poche. Il tourne la tête vers moi avec un regard féroce, tout muscles tendus, et je lui demande donc l'autorisation en montrant sa main du menton.

« Je peux ? Tu es gelé et le bus arrive dans dix minutes. »

Il penche sa tête légèrement de côté dans une moue sceptique, ce qui m'arrache un sourire irrépressible. J'attrape lentement sa main entre mes doigts, la chaleur de nos peaux se mêlant instantanément et je porte sa main, enlacée dans la mienne, jusqu'à ma propre poche de veste pour les cacher, me collant un peu plus contre lui en prime. Livai détourne alors les yeux de nos mains sans croiser mon regard, la tête toujours obstinément tournée vers le bout de la route à l'horizon, se contentant de gronder dans sa gorge lorsque j'essaye de caresser le dos de sa main du pouce. Je m'abstiens donc, trop heureux déjà de ce qu'il m'offre même si c'est encore grâce au froid et enveloppe juste sa main un peu plus dans la mienne pour la réchauffer.

C'est sûr, maintenant j'aime l'hiver.

* * *

Crevé après le retour de l'hôpital -après un trajet tout aussi terrible que dans le tramway, quoique qu'un peu mieux tout de même-, je décide de faire une sieste après le déjeuner. J'ai dormi sur le dos, comme indiqué. Je suis resté immobile dans cette position, et sûrement le fait que Petit Chien s'est collé à moi m'a aidé à ne pas bouger, Livai refusant catégoriquement de nous rejoindre.

Lorsque je me réveille, je note un milliseconde que je suis seul et frigorifié, alors que je me relève comme un zombie, en sueur, le souffle erratique et une terrible douleur dans la poitrine. Pas physique, non, c'est comme un poids qui me compresse et ma main qui s'y agrippe n'y change rien. Je me sens paniquer, je ne comprends pas, je sais que je rêvais à l'instant mais je ne sais plus de quoi. Mais mon corps doit se souvenir lui, parce que je me mets à geindre en enveloppant ma tête de mes bras et mes membres tremblent convulsivement. Et ce sentiment qui m'étreint, indéfinissable et persistant, m'étouffe sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. J'ai les yeux qui me brûlent, le souffle court se coinçant dans ma gorge et la tête qui va exploser, le sang battant douloureusement dans mes tempes.

Je me sens comme lorsque j'ai appris que je ne reverrais plus jamais maman.

Livai a dû entendre mes gémissements de douleur parce que je le perçois entrer dans la chambre prudemment. Il monte sur le lit en essayant de me parler alors que j'essaye de me tourner vers lui, pour le regarder entre mes bras, et cherche à percevoir sa voix grave à travers mes battements de cœur assourdissants et ma respiration saccadée.

« Eren, c'est bon, ça va maintenant... Tu as dû faire un mauvais rêve mais c'est fini, ne t'inquiètes pas, essaye de respirer...-et j'essaye d'inspirer en hoquetant- voilà comme ça, expire doucement...-et je souffle comme je peux mais fini par grimacer-

Comme si j'éclatais en sanglot, mais sans y arriver non plus. J'aimerais car peut-être que ça m'arracherait cette poigne qui me serre la poitrine et semble essayer de m'achever. Livai garde une certaine distance en hésitant, je vois bien qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire malgré qu'il garde son expression calme, et il essaye juste de plonger ses yeux dans les miens pour que j'essaye de me concentrer sur lui. C'est ce que j'essaye de faire en tout cas, inspirant et expirant difficilement, la poitrine toujours compressée douloureusement.

« Eren, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? C'est fréquent comme crise ? »

Je grimace à nouveau, le souffle coupé, en secouant la tête. Non ça ne m'arrive jamais ce genre de chose, je sais pas pourquoi je suis dans cet état. Mais des bribes de mémoires me reviennent, et ces prunelles calmes et métalliques me scrutent toujours l'âme. C'est troublant alors je ferme les yeux et me perds dans mes flashs, je sais plus ou je sais pas, que vais-je voir en ouvrant les yeux, comment dois-je respirer déjà ? Où suis-je ? Et maman ? Je sais plus, même pas si je veux savoir, j'ai peur, oui ce doit être de la peur, de quelle est la réalité.

« Je-j'étais...pétrifié- sur une table...mort- ?...et- maman-...maman...en fait- c'était maman...je veux pas être enfermé...laissez là, non ! Non ! » m'entends-je hoqueter et paniquer progressivement, mais je ne sais plus qui est quoi ni qui est vrai, je suis même plus sûr de ce que je dis ou vois sous mes paupières. Je ne reconnais plus ma propre voix; déformée par l'angoisse et les hoquets peut-être...

Suis-je mort ou est-ce ma mère ? Pourquoi c'est moi qui étouffe et c'est elle qu'on enferme ? Pourquoi sommes-nous immobiles sur le dos, et glacé ? Des mains m'agrippe soudainement les joues et mes yeux s'ouvrent instinctivement, se retrouvant à nouveaux happés par l'acier vif des iris de Livai. Je bloque ma respiration une seconde et, après avoir hésité un instant, il tire ma tête pour l'approcher de la sienne, nos visages à quelques centimètres, soufflent mêlés, et alors que je ferme les yeux en soupirant d'un soulagement torturé, je sens une chaleur se diffuser dans mon corps, partant de son front qu'il a collé au mien et de ses mains chaudes sur mes joues. Il frotte son nez au mien, le collant contre le ligne que forme ma joue et l'arrête de mon nez, et nos lèvres se frôlent dans le mouvements, m'arrachant un frisson sur tout mon épiderme.

« C'est bon Eren, ça va, tu n'as plus à rester immobile comme elle, tu n'es pas refroidi. C'est fini c'est bon, alors respire et calme toi. » enchaîne-t-il d'un ton calme et profond, comme une formule magique qui m'apaise peu à peu, sa voix grave m'envoûtant toujours et sa chaleur se diffusant dans ma chair.

Je rouvre les yeux en soupirant plus calmement, et dans une brusque impulsion, je le prends dans mes bras, plongeant mon nez dans son cou en inspirant profondément. Livai se tend mais ne bouge pas, attendant sûrement que je me sente assez bien pour le relâcher. Il ne dit rien, ne cherchant à m'en demander plus ni me faire de reproches, et moi je préfère oublier au plus vite, passer à autre chose, à quelque chose comme sa fragrance qui m'enveloppe, la chaleur de son corps, et mon cœur battant à tout rompre contre le sien. Je devine que c'est à cause de ma visite à l'hôpital, que même en dormant, l'odeur insupportable qui mélange médicaments et désinfectants m'a étouffée, ainsi que la surface lisse et froide de la table d'opération m'a pétrifié alors que là-bas ne plus bouger est synonyme de mort. J'ai pu ne pas y prêter attention sur le coup, même je croyais que ça allait parfaitement au final, mais mon subconscient ne peut pas mentir je suppose. Alors le Livai vivant et gesticulant que je tiens dans mes bras me calme progressivement en me ramenant sur terre, et je frotte mon nez dans son cou dans un excès de tendresse que je ne peux réprimer. Comme il attend juste, peut-être même encore plus crispé à chaque caresse, je me détache de lui douloureusement et m'écarte un peu en chuchotant honteusement :

« Désolé...et merci. »

Je ne sais pas si il hésite mais il reste sans bouger un instant puis finalement il ne dit toujours rien, se levant simplement pour ressortir de la chambre comme il est venu, toujours silencieusement. Je m'allonge alors en soupirant, la respiration la plus douce possible, la douleur de mes côtes se rappelant enfin à moi. Je me demande vaguement où est passé Petit Chien mais je reste embrouillé dans mes pensées sans trop savoir où j'en suis ni où je vais. Finalement, je sens à nouveau le matelas s'enfoncer près de moi et je tourne la tête vers Livai qui me tend un verre d'eau avec des médicaments, une poche de glace et une trousse de soin sous le bras.

« Bouge pas, je vais soigner ta lèvre, elle s'est rouverte. » dit-il en posant sa main sur mon torse et appuyant doucement pour me rallonger, après que j'ai avalé mes anti-douleurs.

Ah c'est vrai. Pour dire, j'ai même pas pu remettre le deuxième piercing de ma lèvre car la croûte s'est propagée jusqu'au trou et l'a rebouché... Dépité, j'ai juste gagné une lèvre charcutée et un anneaux englouti par le siphon du lavabo en essayant d'insister dessus. Livai s'approche et commence à caresser ma lèvre du bout des doigts afin de l'enduire de crème. Je me sens vaseux avec mes médocs et sans réaliser, j'attrape faiblement son poignet pour l'immobiliser et embrasse lentement la pulpe de ses doigts. Livai retire sa main en grondant alors que je mesure soudainement la portée de mon geste et me mets à rougir fortement, revenant un peu à moi.

« Je- je suis désolé, je sais pas ce qu... » commencé-je à balbutier stupidement.

« C'est bon, laisse. Tss, tiens toi donc tranquille et repose toi encore un peu. Tu fais et dis encore plus n'importe quoi que d'habitude, espèce de drogué. » claque-t-il d'une voix rude en se relevant.

« Non ! » m'écrie-je immédiatement, le cœur repartant de plus belle. Je me mords la lèvre alors que Livai me fixe de son regard qui me paraît tout à coup plus noir que jamais, et je détourne la tête, la peur au ventre. Je chuchote alors, malgré tout honteux dans mes airs de caprice : « Je...je ne veux pas dormir... »

« Il le faut morveux. » répond-t-il en ne retenant pas son soupir las « Les médocs ne t'arrangent pas, tu sais. »

« Non… » m'entête-je « Ou pas tout seul... »

« Tssk sale gosse égoïste. »

Je tressaille et mon ventre joue à l'essoreuse, la déception et l'angoisse me montant à la gorge. Mais pourtant il pose la trousse à pharmacie sur la table de nuit derrière lui, déplace la poche de glace posée sur mon ecchymose jusqu'à mes côtes blessées et s'allonge à côté de moi.

« T'es vraiment qu'un gamin... » bougonne-t-il malgré tout en me regardant m'installer à côté de lui.

« Si ça me permet d'être choyé par toi, alors d'accord... »

Il grogne mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il dit parce que je sens mon esprit sombrer et mon corps s'alourdir pendant que ma vision s'assombrit.

Mais je suis finalement réveillé par une énième vibration de mon cellulaire. Bon, même si c'est la seule que j'ai entendue, je dis énième en voyant tout les messages et appels manqués qui s'affichent furieusement sur l'écran, qui indique d'ailleurs que l'après-midi est bien avancée maintenant. Ce qui est accentué par la vision du soleil qui commence déjà à descendre bas dans le ciel. Ah j'ai dormi tant que ça en fait? Je me sens encore vaporeux mais fait un effort et parcours rapidement les conversations manquées. Je comprends rapidement que tout le monde est au Titan Café depuis un moment. Je soupire en me laissant à nouveau tomber sur le matelas et mon cœur fait un bond de surprise lorsque mon bras tape dans quelque chose qui gronde légèrement, avant que ça ne finisse en soupire. Je tourne ma tête dans cette direction et trouve Livai en boule sur la couette, profondément endormi, le nez caché dans la paume de ses mains, les bras recroquevillés sur son torse tout comme ses jambes, et le dos rond. Il est resté... et cela me fait immanquablement monter une vague de tendresse, le sourire en prime. Le haut de sa tête est contre mon bras et je me décale donc doucement pour ne pas le réveiller. Mais automatiquement, il déplie sa jambe jusqu'à ce qu'elle se colle à ma hanche, comme cherchant le contact ou un point de chaleur, son nez se plongeant un peu plus sous ses mains, le tout en grognant dans son sommeil. Je me sens fondre et alors que je passe une main aérienne dans ses cheveux, je l'imagine un instant se mettre à ronronner.

L'intérieur de ma poitrine prêt à débordé, je me penche subitement sur son visage et écrase mes lèvres sur sa tempe, proche de son œil fermé.

Je me relève d'une traite, le cœur battant à tout rompre, menaçant de faire exploser sa prison de chair, et le visage certainement embrasé. C'est vraiment pas bon, qu'est-ce qui me prend, merde ? Je jette un coup d'œil vers Livai pour m'assurer qu'il dort toujours et à mon plus grand soulagement, il n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. J'en suis terriblement rassuré, j'aurais trop peur de sa réaction. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais encore vaseux ou angoissé, ni pour une raison quelconque parce qu'il fait froid. Ce n'est même pas un geste de remerciement, ce fut plutôt une impulsion dû à une trop grosse montée d'affection. De ce que j'arrive à analyser. Enfin pour le moment je ne vais pas m'y attarder, je dois surtout me préparer pour aller retrouver les autres. Je vais en profiter pour apporter Petit Chien à Jean d'ailleurs, ça devient difficile de gérer tout ça.

Je me prépare silencieusement, prend le chiot que je retrouve encore enfermé dans la salle de bain, laisse tout de même un mot à Livai et me dirige vers le point de rendez-vous habituel, grelottant dans l'air polaire.

* * *

« Je reste pas longtemps, j'ai...pas nourri Grognon avant de partir. » dis-je en espérant que mon mensonge ne se verra pas puisqu'au fond ça n'en ait pas vraiment un.

« Ah ? Il est revenu ? Tu nous avais dit qu'il s'était enfui non ? » demande Armin en plongeant ses yeux bleus dans les miens, intrigué.

« Il est revenu ?! » lâche Jean un peu trop intensément en se levant, et je me racle la gorge avant de froncer les sourcils et de le toiser, toujours debout devant la table où ils sont tous installés.

« Non, je l'ai retrouvé par hasard et c'est moi qui l'ai ramené. »

Il me rend mon regard et on se défie silencieusement pendant un moment puisqu'il est difficile de parler clairement de cette histoire avec les autres autour. Heureusement qu'on est pas seuls, j'aurais pas apprécié recommencer ce genre de discussion, surtout pas avec cette fichue tête de cheval ! Je grince des dents sous la pression qui monte dans mes veines, mais pour me calmer je finis par détourner le regard vers les autres et capte Christa et Yimir qui caressent Petit Chien tranquillement. Mikasa nous observe du coin de l'œil alors qu'elle demande à Sasha si elle veut son morceau de brioche, pour le manger devant elle -je crois qu'elle aime la voir se révolter de désespoir- sous les rires de Connie. Je croise finalement le regard de Armin en entendant vaguement Marco demander à Jean de bien vouloir se calmer, et je me décrispe totalement. Mais soudain, je me souviens d'un détail et ricane en me tournant de nouveau vers Jean :

« Oh fait... Tu vas sérieusement l'appeler « Eren » ? » raillé-je avec toujours un ton de défi mêlé à de la moquerie.

« Ça va pas ? Je prononce déjà assez ton prénom comme ça ! » s'exclame Jean d'un ton dégoûté qui me donne envie de lui faire avaler sa langue, puis il prend l'animal qui semble avoir compris qu'on parle de lui puisqu'il trottine vers nous joyeusement, et le soulève à sa hauteur comme la première fois. La boule de poil chocolat lui donne un petit coup de langue sur le menton alors qu'il ajoute, pensif « En plus c'est une femelle. »

« Sérieux ? Ouaaaah Jean il sait pleins de chooooses ! » s'exclame Connie d'un ton moqueur et je me mets à ricaner avec lui, faisant des suppositions sur comment il a découvert ça.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule Connie ? » grince Jean en fronçant les sourcils et relâchant la boule de poil.

« Bah Eren sonne comme un nom de fille après tout. » rigole Ymir en frottant les cheveux de la petite blonde assise à côté d'elle, tout en lui reprenant sa cuillère avec laquelle elle lui a fait goûter un morceau de son mille-feuille.

« Oh mais alors si c'est une fille tu vas l'appeler Mik- » commencé-je avant de me prendre un coup de poing dans la mâchoire sans l'avoir vu venir « Putain pourquoi tu me frappes connard hennissant ?! » m'exclame-je alors, lui donnant un grand coup dans le diaphragme pour me venger, ignorant les protestation de Marco et Armin.

« Une envie soudaine, bâtard suicidaire. » crache Jean après en avoir fini avec ses poumons plié en deux.

« C'est parce que tu allais dire devant moi qu'il veut donner mon prénom à son chien pour avoir la possibilité de le prononcer tout les jours. » explique calmement Mikasa qui nous observe calmement en touillant son café lacté. D'ailleurs c'est pas bizarre qu'elle ne réagisse pas alors que je viens de me prendre une mandale? Enfin elle doit se faire une raison, avec Jean...

« Aaaaaaaaaah putain Eren je vais te buter ! » se met à crier ce dernier justement, en m'agrippant par le col de mon T-shirt.

« Merde alors, pourquoi moi ? » lui hurlé-je alors à la figure en le prenant par la mâchoire, ce qui lui fait une tête de poulpe.

« C'est ta fauute ! » déplore Jean avec une tête qui jongle avec l'adjectif « flippant » et « comique », mais les deux ensemble ça fait juste « ridicule » et j'ai limite honte pour lui.

« Je suis sûr qu'elle l'avait déjà deviné de toute façon ! »

Et je tourne mon regard vers elle dans l'espoir d'un peu de soutient. Mikasa ne réagit pas et me fixe juste sans un mot, à mon plus grand malheur.

« Tu lui fous des idées bizarre dans la tête ! Je n'ai jamais pensé à ça ! » s'exclame Jean en me secouant et comme j'en ai foutrement marre de ses conneries, je lui décoche un coup de boule sur le nez puis m'élance en arrière pour me libérer de son emprise.

Jean grogne en se tenant le nez, près malgré tout à contre-attaquer mais Hanji arrive en sautillant et clamant d'un ton plutôt effrayant derrière son sourire enjoué :

« Battez-vous ici, cassez quelque chose, et vous devenez mes esclaves pour le restant de votre vie ! »

Au moins, ça a le don de nous calmer. Finalement on s'assoit tous tranquillement autour de la table, le chien à nos pieds, près de Christa pour des caresses. Satisfaite, Hanji tourne sur elle-même et s'arrête dans ma direction en souriant plus malicieusement. Je déglutis, devinant la suite. Elle se met à délirer sur la soirée au Shina's, soutenue par Jean et bien sûr Ymir, qui l'encourage à raconter ce qu'elle a manqué, sous le regard noir de Mikasa lequel j'ai du mal à savoir si c'est après eux ou ce qui pourrait être vrai dans ce qu'ils racontent; sous-entendus que j'essaye d'ignorer mais qui me font parfois quand même rougir et ronchonner comme jamais. Puis elle dérive sur les blessures de mon visage, -avant de se faire embarquer par un Moblit agacé et fatigué- chose qui intrigue tout le monde apparemment :

« C'est vrai ça Eren, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? » s'écrit Mikasa soudainement révoltée en se levant de son siège, comme prête à en découdre.

« C'est rien, c'est réglé. » grommelé-je embarrassé en détournant le regard.

« T'as lèvre est tellement dégueulasse que tu as même un piercing en moins, bouffon. Ça te fait une drôle de gueule, t'es trop naze de t'être fait défoncé. » se moque Jean en piquant dans l'assiette de Sasha, ce qui lui vaut une fourchette à gâteau plantée dans la main, et Connie l'étouffant pour qu'il ne hurle pas trop fort et attire une Hanji pleine de représailles.

« Bien fait... » ricané-je d'un ton vengeur.

« En tout les cas, c'est bien que ce soit les vacances, comme ça tu as le temps de guérir avant de retourner au lycée, Eren. » me dit Armin d'un ton naturel mais j'entends une certaine inquiétude dans sa voix.

Sauf que ce n'est pas ça qui me fait tiquer. Je perds mon sourire carnassier et arbore une tronche de poisson hors de l'eau à qui on a fait croire qu'il respirait dans des paillettes d'or sorties du cul d'une licorne. Et j'exagère à peine.

« Hein ? Vacances ? » lâché-je d'un ton stupide, je dois l'avouer.

Tous me regardent alors avec de grands yeux ahuris. Ouais, que je ne fasse pas attention à ce genre de chose -soit, le fait de ne pas avoir cours- est plutôt anormal chez moi, je suppose. Même Mikasa a un air surpris plutôt marqué sur son visage souvent neutre.

« Eren, c'est les vacances de Noël, tu as oublié ? » me demande doucement Christa en refermant la mâchoire d'Ymir, aussi ouverte que ses yeux.

Putain, Noël. J'avais totalement zappé. J'écoutais pas vraiment récemment, encore plus qu'en temps normal, alors j'ai pas dû faire attention lorsque la fin des cours a été annoncé... Mais Noël quoi. Il faut que je trouve un cadeau pour Livai... Non non non, c'est pas le moment de penser à ça !

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » demande une voix neutre derrière moi.

C'est Annie qui me fixe en train de me secouer la tête pour reprendre mes esprits.

« Ouah ! Mais d'où tu sors ? » m'exclame-je en tombant presque de ma chaise.

« Téléphone. » dit-elle simplement en se frayant une place sur la banquette entre Armin et Mikasa.

Au moins, ça a le don de faire diversion de mon étourderie, qu'on pourrait qualifier de louche. Même Armin semble ne pas s'y attarder mais bon, comme c'est Annie aussi... Je reste encore un bon moment en compagnie de mes amis, ne voyant pas le temps passer, ni la nuit tomber complètement, ce qui arrive pourtant assez tôt à cette époque de l'année. En rentrant, je m'arrête acheter deux assortiments sushis/makis à la supérette en prévision de ma flemme à préparer à manger et en supposant que Livai devrait aimer le poisson cru. Enfin j'espère.

Mais ce soir-là, Livai ne rentre pas.

* * *

J'essaye de ne pas m'inquiéter, après tout Livai est libre et indépendant et il sait se défendre, voir même personne n'osera l'approcher si il ne le veut pas lui-même, alors il ne va rien lui arriver. Et il a toujours fini par rentrer, tôt ou tard, pourquoi cela changerait ? Pourtant je n'arrive pas à rester détendu, l'angoisse me brasse l'estomac malgré moi, alors que le temps défile à l'horloge sans que je ne puisse même penser à dormir. Alors quand j'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et que je l'aperçois, je cours sans réfléchir et le serre dans mes bras à l'en étouffer.

« Putain de merde, imbécile, j'peux savoir ce que tu fous, là ? » s'écrit Livai en bondissant hors de mon entrave limite en feulant, toutes griffes sorties.

« Où étais-tu ? Je me suis fait un sang-d'encre ! Tu te rends compte de l'heure qu'il est ? » dis-je simplement alors que ma voix transperce toute l'inquiétude que j'ai pu ressentir sans même pouvoir la retenir.

Alors je vois qu'il porte son manteau et son écharpe, un sac plastique dans sa main où je devine ses propres-vêtements. Je me fige de stupeur alors que mon cœur cogne encore plus sourdement dans ma cage thoracique.

« Tu étais retourné là-bas... Tu ne recommences pas hein ? » demandé-je d'une voix blanche.

« Et que veux-tu que je fasses ? Il faut bien que je gagne de l'argent et crois-moi il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre que je puisse faire dans mon état actuel. » se braque-t-il immédiatement en reculant d'un pas comme si j'étais soudainement redevenu une menace potentielle.

« Quoi ? » est tout ce qui me vient alors que j'arbore une expression perplexe face à cette réaction.

« Tiens, c'est mes paies, de ce soir et de la fois dernière. » dit-il simplement en me tendant une enveloppe.

« Mais j'en veux pas ! Livai tu en fais déjà bien assez pour moi alors cet argent garde le, je n'en ai pas besoin ! Même mon père ne te demande aucune contre-partie ! »

« Ah et je suis quoi, la femme de ménage ? L'assistante à domicile ? » ironise-t-il d'un ton acerbe qui me jette du poison dans les veines.

« C'est si gênant que ça... ? » murmuré-je en regardant par terre, un étrange sentiment de culpabilité coincé dans la gorge.

« Évidemment. Me faire entretenir par un gamin, tu t'imagines quoi ? Et je ne peux pas changer de boulot si facilement, encore moins sans papiers ! »

« Hein ? Tu veux dire que tu es sans aucuns papiers d'identité, genre comme un clandestin ? mais comment ça se fait ? » m'ébahis-je en oubliant totalement le sujet premier.

« Quoi, et c'est que maintenant que tu t'en soucis ? J'avais des affaires mais je me les ai suis fait voler, mes papiers avec. » explique-t-il de manière évasive et plutôt agressive.

« Et tu n'en as pas refait faire ? Mais c'est super important, on risque d'usurper ton identité non ? »

« J'ai déclaré le vol et on m'a même emmerder pour que je porte plainte. Mais pour refaire une carte il faut un domicile fixe et du fric, gros malin, et c'était pas vraiment le moment quand c'est arrivé. »

« Et le cabaret n'aurait pas pu t'aider ? Ou ils s'en foutent ? Cette fille à lunettes avait pas l'air commode... »

« La ferme, je suis sûr que Pixis m'aurait ouvert la porte sans hésiter! Rico c'est qu'une subordonnée je m'en carre de ce qu'elle pense et puis elle est du genre sournoise. Non, c'est... qu'ils sont pas au courant. »

Évidemment, lui et sa stupide fierté, il préfère rester dans la merde que de demander de l'aide. Je relève la tête en clamant d'un ton catégorique:

« On va te faire faire ça dès lundi alors. Ça tombe bien que tu ais cet argent, je suppose que tu n'aurais pas accepté d'aide. Même si tu n'aurais pas eu le choix de toute manière. »

« Tch, je te trouve bien prétentieux, petit con. » gronde-t-il en prenant une posture menaçante, mais je ne me laisse pas démonté et continue obstinément:

« Je te tirerais par la peau du coup s'il le faut mais je veux qu'au moins ce problème là soit réglé au plus vite ! »

« En quoi ça te regarde tout ça de toute manière ? Comme mon boulot, je fais ce que je veux ! »

« Tu es loin de vouloir ce genre de choses, que ce soit être clandestin ou ton travail ! Ne te moque pas de moi, je suis pas crédule à ce point là ! »

Et si il ouvre sa bouche pour répliquer, il la referme à la seconde suivante. Un point pour moi. Pour une fois j'en suis pas peu fière ! Enfin, vu son air penaud mêlé à son air contrarié, ne sachant plus s'il doit continuer à se rebiffer ou se calmer -il n'a pas l'air de penser à m'achever tout de suite, je considère cela comme une amélioration- je m'adoucis et m'approche prudemment pour ensuite lui dérouler son écharpe, tout en disant d'un voix plus douce :

« Enfin pour le moment tu dois être affamé. J'ai pris des sushis, tu aimes ? Je suppose que ça ne va pas te suffire finalement, je vais voir ce qu'il reste au frigo ou si je peux préparer un truc rapide. »

« Mmh... » répond-t-il simplement en me laissant ensuite lui enlever son manteau, comme s'il était un enfant fatigué.

Je ne dis rien mais ça m'étonne un peu. Et bizarrement, plutôt que d'en être heureux, que je sois toujours vivant et qu'en plus il se laisse faire, je sens une pointe d'anxiété irrationnelle se planter quelque part dans ma poitrine, comme un mauvais pressentiment. Mais cela n'a définitivement pas lieux d'être n'est-ce pas, alors je mets cette sensation de côté et n'y pense plus.

* * *

Le lundi venu, il faut d'abord aller faire des photos d'identité, le minimum à fournir à la mairie pour refaire une carte. Allons bon, la belle affaire. Je déteste les photomatons avec leurs conneries de normes qui font toujours refuser la photo jusqu'à ce que votre tête ressemble bien à une tronche de cake -il devraient mettre sur les papiers officiels "Avoir une tronche de cake" plutôt que de tourner autour du pot-. Mais en plus, c'est pour Livai, autant dire qu'on est pas rendu. Déjà pour aller jusqu'au centre commercial qui est assez éloigné de chez moi, et donc transport en commun oblige. Même le taxi il en veut pas, parce que le chauffeur cherche quasiment toujours à faire la conversation ou alors la voiture est « dégueulasse ». Ensuite, la foule dans le centre commercial, le bruit assourdissant, les musiques de Noël inlassables, les illuminations qui éblouissent et...le Père Noël.

« Je comprends pas l'idée d'un putain de gros bonhomme en rouge sortit d'une pub cocacola, pourtant censé être discret mais qui en plus fait ses saloperies de « ohohohoh » a tout bout de champs. Et merde, il aime les enfants et leur offre pleins de cadeaux mais personne ne se demande si il serait pas légèrement pédophile, alors qu'un vieux qui souri à un gosse dans la rue en est immanquablement un ! C'est pas putain de débile ça ? » bougonne Livai d'une traite.

« Tu oublierais pas que techniquement, il n'existe pas ? »

« Je prouve juste la stupidité de ce truc, et puis c'est encore pire qu'il n'existe pas, on apprend aux gosses à aimer un gros vieux qui sourit et offre des friandises et on leur fait croire que ce monde dégueulasse à un côté féerique, putain mais faut être sadique et aimer les voir tomber de haut quand même. »

« ...T'es vraiment antisocial... Et la violence ne résout rien ! » crié-je alors en voyant son regard sévère devenir plus meurtrier.

« Si elle ne résout rien, c'est que tu n'as pas tapé assez fort... »

« Livai... » déplore-je par automatisme, et cela me vaut finalement un coup derrière les genoux, léger, mais le réflexe est qu'ils se plient et je tombe à terre, en avant. Bien sûr, tout cela au milieu de tout le monde qui me regarde bizarrement en passant, Livai attendant face à moi en croisant les bras, une aura moqueuse autour de lui. La honte et en plus nos positions sont étranges, ce qui me fait rougir comme jamais, tellement que je suis sûr que même la tenue du Père Noël doit avoir l'air fade à côté.

Mais après, il rigole moins le sale matou, bataillant pour régler la hauteur de ce foutu siège de photomaton qui ne remonte pas vraiment -il ne baisse pas non plus puisque la fois où j'ai dû y passer, j'étais voûté à m'en tordre le cou- ce qui a eut vite fait de l'énerver, évidemment. Après, pour l'expression neutre demandé sur la photo, ça aurait pu aller en temps normal mais puisqu'il est énervé...

« Livaaaaai, tu ressembles à un bagnard ! Non encore pire, on dirait que tu maudis les gens à travers l'image ! » me désespéré-je devant l'écran qui demande si la photo nous convient ou non. « Et on avait dit le visage droit et donc sans ombres ni cheveux devant les yeux, et qu'ils soient bien ouverts, là tu fusilles juste l'objectif du regard c'est donc tout le contraire, ce ne sera jamais accepté ! »

« Peut-être que ça dissuadera quiconque de me voler mes affaires cette fois. » grommelle-t-il en croisant les bras par dédain, mais il a juste l'air d'un gamin obstiné. Quoique le côté assassin fait vite oublié qu'il boude simplement.

« J'imagine mal que l'ancienne était mieux, je suppose que quand les voleurs l'ont vu, elle a vite fini brûlée... » réponds-je sans réfléchir mais je déglutis en voyant l'aura sombre se propager jusqu'à moi et je me précipite donc à enchaîner « Enfin bon c'est pas comme si on ne te demandait de sourire, ça va ! Juste, essaye de te décrisper un peu... »

« Pourquoi faire ? »

« Mmh t'as raison, on risque de ne pas te reconnaître après- Ouaaah ! »

Il est assis sur le tabouret et comme je suis penché à l'entrée de la cabine, c'est parfait pour qu'il me décoche un crochet du droit dans le ventre. En tout cas, c'est ce que j'en déduis maintenant qu'il l'ait tenté, mais heureusement que j'ai eu l'improbable réflexe de l'éviter en bondissant en arrière, m'épargnant ainsi une autre séance de honte publique. Enfin mon exclamation n'a pas échappé à tout le monde malgré que l'on soit posté dans un recoin un peu à l'écart de la foule, et certaines passants me fixent d'un air curieux. Je les ignore comme je peux, ainsi que la chaleur qui monte sous ma peau, et me tourne à nouveau vers Livai qui porte une expression déçu, sûrement de m'avoir raté...

« OK, juste, garde la tête droite pour que tes cheveux ne te tombent pas dans les yeux et ça suffira... » soupiré-je avant de jouer simplement avec le piercing de mon nez en restant à bonne distance, juste au cas où il lui viendrait l'idée de réessayer son coup.

* * *

« Mmmh je sais pas si ce sera accepté, on demande une expression neutre vous savez. » fait la femme de la mairie en fixant le papier glacé.

Je crisse des dents malgré moi. Je lui avais dit qu'il faisait la gueule là-dessus ! Enfin, avec un peu de chance...

« C'est sa tête naturelle. » hasardé-je.

Livai m'écrase le pied de son talon et je retiens une grimace de douleur comme je peux. La femme, plus vieille que Livai je pense, nous fixe d'un mauvais œil puis nous sort un formulaire de déclaration de perte dans un geste mou. Livai laisse échapper un grognement en voyant la feuille à remplir mais s'y attelle tout de même alors que j'essaye de voir comment passer outre le justificatif de domicile.

« Impossible, il en faut un. Si il habite chez vous, c'est à vous de justifier votre domicile et identité puis de certifier par écrit qu'il y vit. Mais de toute manière vous n'êtes pas en position de gérer ce genre de chose, jeune homme. » explique la femme en me regardant de haut en bas, ce qui me fait tiquer.

« Il va falloir que je revienne avec mon père alors ? » demandé-je en serrant des dents, essayant de garder le reste de mon visage détendu par politesse.

« Voilà, si vous préférez, franchement, vous pourriez pas vous informer avant de venir ? Vous me faites perdre mon temps » claque-t-elle d'un ton sans une once de respect que j'allais lui faire ravaler mais Livai me devance, plus limité niveaux patience.

« Hé salope, tu cause mieux tu veux ? Y'a personne d'autre qui attend pour ta putain de gueule de merde gerbante, alors chiale pas parce qu'on te demande de faire ton boulot pour une fois et bouge ton gros cul ou je vais te- »

« OK OK on se calme ! Juste, vous ne pourriez pas laisser un dossier de côté, on reviendra dès que possible et ça évitera de recommencer du début, d'accord ? » enchaîné-je en reculant Livai du comptoir de peur qu'il lui saute à la gorge, mon propre agacement miraculeusement envolé.

« T'es trop diplomatique Eren, cette pute mérite qu'un coup de pied dans le cul et que je lui fasse bouffer son putain de formulaire ! »

 _C'est parce que tu es celui qui pique une crise que je suis obligé de garder mon sang froid_

« Excusez-le, il est sur les nerfs en ce moment mais ce n'est contre personne en particulier, ne le prenez pas personnellement... » commencé-je pour calmer un peu le jeu « Mais si vous continuez ce comportement, je ne donne pas cher de votre peau. C'est pas un chien, il est du genre à faire ce qu'il veut et je ne l'arrêterais pas la prochaine fois. » dis-je pour finir en souriant faussement à la femme qui semble commencer à comprendre la dangerosité de sa situation.

« Tch » fait Livai avec une grimace méprisante alors que je le relâche doucement.

La femme donne alors le formulaire de demande de carte d'identité, qui permet d'indiquer les informations de base comme nom, prénoms, taille… puis elle nous laisse tranquille le temps de rechercher l'acte de naissance de Livai qu'il n'a évidemment pas mais que elle elle peut retrouver, et il se met à remplir la fiche cartonnée en soupirant. Intrigué d'en savoir plus sur lui, je passe ma tête discrètement par dessus son épaule pour déjà voir le nom inscrit. _Ackerman._ Comme Mikasa, c'est marrant. Peut-être sont-ils de la même lignée ? Je n'ai pas le temps de m'y attarder parce que Livai, après sa taille qui me fait sourire en lisant _1m60_ , arrive à la date de naissance et mon cœur manque un battement.

 _25 décembre._

C'est une blague ? Il est né le jour de Noël ? Ça veut dire que c'est bientôt son anniversaire ? Mon cœur court un marathon et fait tourner mon cerveau à cent à l'heure. Mais c'est encore plus important que ce que je pensais alors ! C'est une chance que je le remarque, il ne l'aurait jamais dit de lui-même... Je me recule vivement avant qu'il ne se tourne vers moi pour me demander mon adresse et numéro de portable, puisque lui n'en a pas. Je ne dis rien sur ma découverte, n'étant pas sûr qu'il prenne cela bien. Et puis ça lui fera la surprise. Il replonge dans son papier et grogne en se tenant la tête. Je fronce les sourcils en me demandant si il bloque sur une question ou si c'est que ça lui fait mal. Peut-être que c'est à force d'être énervé... ?

Une fois cela fait et la femme revenue face à nous, elle nous classe tout dans un dossier qu'elle met de côté et nous énumère les documents qui nous manque. Ah ouais, je me doutais bien que ça serez chiant à refaire mais quand même...

« Et la prochaine fois, pensez à tenir votre chat sauvage. » ajoute-t-elle alors que Livai se faufile par la porte pour sortir, moi sur ses talons.

« Personne ne peut tenir un chat sauvage Madame. Cela dépend uniquement de vous, si d'ici là vous auriez appris le respect. » souris-je en la défiant du regard avant de me retourner pour rejoindre Livai, retenant un rire en entendant la mégère fulminer jusqu'à ce que le battant claque.

* * *

Je suis retourné en ville les jours suivant, seul, dans l'idée de chercher un cadeau qui pourrait plaire à ce ronchon de Livai. Autant dire que c'est peine perdue. Rien que l'idée d'un cadeau je suis sûr qu'il pourrait mal le prendre...j'ai déjà eu du mal à le faire participer pour la décoration et l'achat du sapin, car Monsieur préférait dormir! Enfin bref, j'ai voulu demander de l'aide à Jean mais il m'a envoyé bouler cet enfoiré. OK j'aurais peut-être fait pareil à sa place, c'est trop bizarre de demander à Jean après tout. Et puis au final il m'a proposé _Un petit chien_ ce con...

J'ai traîné dans le marché de Noël sans rien trouver de particulier. Des gants ? Une nouvelle écharpe ? Ou même un bonnet ? Pfff et je suis quoi, une fille ? Je vais pas le lui tricoter non plus, là il se foutrait définitivement de ma gueule. Au final, je retourne dans le centre commercial, celui où on est allé il y a trois jours pour les photos. Je flâne au hasard et alors que je regarde un truc qui m'interpelle en passant devant une devanture, je percute quelqu'un au point de le faire tomber.

« Ah merd- heu je veux dire, désolé ! Heu mais, Christa ?! » m'étrangle-je en reconnaissant la petite blonde qui se frotte le front, les fesses par terre.

« Oh Eren ! » s'exclame-t-elle alors que je l'aide à se relever d'un main. « Tu es tout seul ? »

« Heu ouais, toi aussi ? »

« Eren ! » s'écrie une Ymir déconfite qui tient une crêpe à la chantilly dans chaque main, répondant ainsi à ma question. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici tout seul ? »

« Je cherche un cadeau... » expliqué-je de manière élusive en priant pour qu'elles pensent à mon père, puisqu'elles savent déjà que pour l'échange de cadeau c'est réglé et que c'est celui de Marco dont je m'occupe. Par précaution, j'enchaîne vite, ne leur laissant pas le loisir de me questionner « Et vous... Qu'est-ce que vous faites que toute les deux ? »

« Heuuu on s'est croisé par hasard... » commence Ymir sans me regarder dans les yeux, l'air mal-à-l'aise, ce qui me fait froncer les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« On est en rendez-vous. » dit soudainement Christa en me fixant sérieusement.

Ouah, sérieux ? Pas que leur relation m'étonne en fait, on s'en doutais tous un peu, mais c'est surtout que j'aurais pas imaginé Christa comme celle qui s'affirme -quoique non, ceci ne m'étonne pas vraiment non plus, Christa possède une certaine détermination- mais que Ymir serait celle qui est réservée là-dessus ça me perturbe, puisqu'elle est toujours à sortir des blagues perverses en général. En réponse, je me mets à sourire chaleureusement, ce qui mène Christa à en faire de même alors que Ymir rougit comme jamais.

« Ben si j'avais su que je t'aurais vu rougir un jour, Ymir ! » rigolé-je d'un ton amical qui la fait flamber encore plus.

« Raaah la ferme, idiot ! » s'écrie-t-elle et Christa rit aux éclats en lui prenant une crêpe de la main pour pouvoir y glisser ses doigts.

« Laissons Eren chercher un cadeau, c'est pour ce soir après tout ! Joyeux Noël Eren ! »

« Joyeux Noël ! » répondis-je en les regardant s'éloigner.

Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai un cadeaux à acheter moi. Pourtant il y a tout de même un truc qui me démange dans la poitrine lorsque je jette un coup d'œil à leurs doigts entrelacés discrètement et je me fais violence pour m'arracher à ma distraction.

* * *

En rentrant plus tard, après avoir faire les courses pour le repas en plus du cadeau, Livai ne montre pas le bout de son nez. Après avoir rapidement abandonné mes chaussures dans l'entrée, j'entre dans le salon silencieux. Alors j'entends du bruit dans la cuisine et m'y dirige directement. Je vois un Livai de dos, couvert d'un sweater trop grand pour lui, à moitié voûté sur l'îlot de cuisine, me faisant manquer le battement devenu rituel. Mais quelque chose est étrange et je fronce le nez en ayant à nouveau un mauvais pressentiment. Il ne m'a pas remarqué, ne semble pas tenir debout et il semble galérer avec un sachet de thé. Je m'avance prudemment en me raclant la gorge pour m'annoncer, ce qui le fait sursauter violemment et moi à la suite. Il me regarde comme si j'étais censé être mort et souffle à travers sa respiration erratique :

« Eren… ? »

« Livai, tu es malade ? » m'exclame-je en prenant conscience de sa respiration et de la rougeur de son visage.

« Eren, tu étais où bordel... ? » commence-t-il mais il fronce ses sourcils qui sont pourtant déjà froncés comme s'il prenait lui-même conscience de sa phrase, puis renifle.

Juste « renifle ». Pas dédaigneusement ou d'un air condescendent. Il est clairement malade.

« Et bien j'étais aux courses pour le réveillon... Mais comment ce fait-il que tu sois dans cet état ? Ça ne peut pas dater d'aujourd'hui ! »

Comment ce fait-il que je n'ai rien remarqué avant ? Et je me rends compte que j'avais remarqué, c'est juste que j'ai préféré ne pas m'y attarder, chose à laquelle je m'en veux terriblement maintenant. Mais c'est pas le moment de me sentir coupable alors je serre des dents.

« Tssk qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire, depuis quand ? » me répond-t-il alors d'une voix éteinte plutôt que rude comme à son habitude.

« Tu devrais être couché, va te mettre au lit ! Je vais préparer quelque chose pour te réchauffer et acheter des médicaments... » dis-je alors en posant les courses dans un coin, dans l'idée de ressortir jusqu'à la pharmacie en me demandant vaguement si elle ne va pas être fermée.

Il m'attrape brusquement le bras, presque violemment, ce qui me coupe dans mon élan. Je le regarde avec de grands yeux décontenancés alors que lui garde la tête baissée, le souffle court et toujours aussi rouge.

« Ne...part plus. S'il-te-plaît. »

 _What ?_

Il vient bien de dire _« S'il te plaît »_ là ? Et aussi _« Ne part plus »_ ? Merde, il doit avoir au moins quarante-cinq de fièvre, quoi qu'il serait mort non ? Extérieurement je ne réagis pas, même si je bouille à l'intérieur, et je reste simplement figé, sa poigne me brûlant la peau. Alors il finit par me tomber dessus en glissant du siège, à bout de force, son front contre mon torse. Puis il glisse par terre, ce qui me fait sursauter. Il grommelle dans un ton de reproche :

« Je sors une fois en tenue légère sous la neige et je me chope la méga crève alors que toi tu te crois constamment en été et tu pètes toujours la forme... C'est quoi cette putain d'injustice ? »

« Attend, tu te sens mal depuis ce moment là ? » demandé-je abasourdi.

« Je pensais que dormir suffirait à ce que ça passe comme c'était pas très avancé... Alors, tu me réponds ? » grogne-t-il ne voulant apparemment pas lâcher l'affaire.

Ben, pour ce que j'en sais, moi...

« Mmh, tu es bien plus frileux que moi. Et puis, je ne tombe jamais malade. » déclaré-je finalement avec une certaine malice dans la voix.

« Seuls les imbéciles ne tombent jamais malade. » gémit-il toujours égal à lui-même, à la limite de l'injure.

« Ne soit pas insultant où je te laisse agoniser sur ce sol... » réponds-je, faussement vexé, et j'avoue profiter de sa faiblesse pour être un peu plus impertinent.

« Non, s'il te plaît, c'est crade parterre... »

« Tu es sérieux là ? »

Quoi c'est juste ça qui le gêne, vraiment ?

« Nnh… » fait-il faiblement, ce que je doute être une quelconque réponse...

Prudemment, je l'enlace dans l'idée de le porter jusqu'au lit. Il gémit de douleur -ce doit-être sa tête qui le fait souffrir- et m'agrippe le cou alors que je le soulève doucement du sol, ses jambes de part et d'autre de mes hanches. Il enfouit son nez dans ma nuque et merde, ce qu'il est chaud ! Et moi aussi j'ai terriblement chaud tout à coup ! J'avance tant bien que mal en pensant qu'il fait bien son poids avec tout ces muscles -c'est plus lourd que la graisse et de toute façon il n'a pas de graisse, mais je m'égare là- alors que j'essaye de faire abstraction de l'adorable chose bouillante qui frotte son nez contre ma peau, tantôt enfouit dans mes cheveux, derrière l'oreille, tantôt contre le coin de ma mâchoire. Mon palpitant sombre irrévocablement quelque part dans ma poitrine alors que je me sens affreusement rougir. Fébrile, j'arrive finalement à mon lit alors qu'il lève la tête et cherche mes yeux du regard en grognant :

« Tu vas lui faire fermer sa gueule à ton putain de cœur ? Il m'empêche de dormir là. »

Je panique et lui sort stupidement un « à vos ordres mon caporal ! » en sentant mes joues se consumer totalement. Putain la honte... Je finis par le poser sur le lit et je veux lui faire lâcher prise mais je reste empêtré dans ses bras qu'il ne desserre pas. Livai gémit derechef de douleur lorsque sa tête se pose sur l'oreiller. Je détache enfin ses mains et alors que je les ramène près de lui, il ferme les yeux et murmure quelque chose d'inaudible. Tout ce que j'entends c'est :

« ...Petra... »

Je me fige dans mes mouvements et je sens une chaleur insupportable d'une toute autre nature courir sous ma peau et griller mon cerveau et un sentiment désagréable m'empoisonner les veines. Mais je me reprends, du moins j'essaye, et pense d'abord à soigner Livai. Je suis pour sortir, en chuchotant un « je reviens vite » confus mais tout à coup, il rouvre les yeux :

« Eren... Où tu vas ? »

Ça va, ça veut dire qu'il ne délire pas, il me reconnaît. Je le rassure puis je vais remplir une bassine d'eau glacée et trouver un tissu afin d'éponger sa sueur et le refroidir un peu. Je cours ensuite dans la salle de bain fouiller dans la trousse à pharmacie, désespérément vide. Je ne tombe vraiment jamais malade ou bien que de petits rhumes qui passent tout seuls. Je prends le thermomètre et retourne dans la chambre le lui fourguer dans la bouche avant même de prendre le risque qu'il proteste. Il ronchonne je ne sais quoi mais ne le recrache pas. Il a trente-huit virgule cinq de fièvre, c'est pas rien. Je commence à m'éloigner dans l'idée de lui cuisiner quelque chose pour qu'il reprenne des forces. Avant de m'éloigner pour de bon, je me tourne vers lui et ses yeux à demi fermés me regardent. Malgré son état, il semble étrangement serein mais peut-être que c'est le fait qu'il soit faible qui me donne cette impression. Dans un élan de je-ne-sais-trop-quoi, je me penche subitement et l'embrasse tendrement sur le front. C'est la deuxième fois que je fais un coup pareil, bordel. Je me relève vite, d'une parce que c'est embarrassant, de deux parce que je l'ai fait impulsivement et donc sans son consentement alors qu'il est conscient, et de trois parce que j'ai senti mon piercing restant piquer sa peau. Il soupire juste mais je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je lui ai fait mal, qu'il m'en veut ou je sais pas, et je ne m'attarde pas à le savoir.

Ça me rappelle qu'il doit me rester quelque chose pour les maux de têtes et vais lui en faire fondre un dans un verre d'eau. Ensuite, je lui prépare un porridge avec les ingrédients qu'il me reste toujours, pour faire la recette de ma mère. Je bloque au moment où il doit manger. Déjà il n'a pas faim, ce qui est normal mais il doit reprendre des forces, ensuite il ne vise pas très bien... Je n'ai pas le choix : je dois le nourrir. Au début, il refuse et je lui dis d'un ton encourageant :

« Allez, tu vas voir c'est bon et c'est une recette miracle de ma mère. »

« Je croyais que tu n'étais jamais malade... » réplique-t-il, toute tête-de-mule qu'il est.

« Petit, je l'étais souvent. Je crois que c'est grâce à son « ultime recette pour ne plus jamais tomber malade » que je n'ai plus que de petits rhumes... » expliqué-je, songeur.

« Tu te fous de moi, là ? »

« Non, non, je t'assure ! C'est le tout dernier qu'elle m'a fait. Depuis, j'ai décidé de ne plus être malade. »

« Et toi tu décides et hop, ça marche ? » dit-il sarcastique. Puis il semble réfléchir et hésite « Le tout dernier hein... ? »

« Oui. Tu l'aurais compris mais... elle est morte, il y a cinq ans. D'une tumeur au cerveau. » dis-je en gardant un ton neutre alors que je m'imagine qu'il fait le lien avec l'inquiétude très marqué de mon père au moment du scanner de ma tête.

Mais je n'aurais pas dû commencer à parler de ça. Heureusement, Livai semble deviner mes pensées parce qu'il ne dit plus rien. Je ressors de mes songes et lui tends une bouchée. Il fait la moue un instant mais il finit par être titillé par l'odeur et accepte une première bouchée avec une expression réticente. Avec ses joues rouges, ça le rend plus mignon qu'intimidant et je rougis derechef.

« Quoi gamin, tu as finalement chopé ma crève ? » dit Livai d'un ton faiblement moqueur et avec une pointe d'espoir qui m'offusque.

« Arrêtes, t'es pas sympas ! » clamé-je simplement, faute d'irrigation correct jusqu'à mon cerveau.

« Nan mais t'es sérieux là ? T'as pas trouvé mieux comme réplique ? » enchaîne-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Et je lui enfourne une autre bouchée en m'excusant d'un air faussement innocent alors que la plupart du contenu se heurte à ses lèvres que mi-ouvertes et tombe à côté. Je sens une aura sombre naître autour de lui alors que je considère ma bêtise. Je sens la panique monter et je cours chercher de quoi nettoyer en m'excusant. Finalement, même malade il est intimidant.

Et c'est comme ça que l'on passe finalement notre réveillon de Noël, même que je m'endors assis par terre, la tête dans mes bras, au niveau de l'oreiller où repose Livai.

* * *

En fait, j'ai mal géré je dois l'avouer, j'avais pas fait gaffe que notre Noël IRL arrivait déjà et comme dans la fic je parle que c'est l'hiver, il fallait bien que ça arrive aussi... Même si au final vous avez que le réveillon qui n'en ai pas un (qui aurait cru que cette scène finirait là? Je pensais même pas l'utiliser un jour au final, elle avait été écrite pour un truc qui devait se passer plus tôt...bref) et du coup pour le jour de Noël, ce sera la prochaine fois même si c'est con du coup. Mais bon il est assez long comme ça ce chapitre hein?^^'

Aussi pour la carte d'identité, ouais, tout ça pour que Eren découvre l'anniversaire de Livai et que ça aurait été trop facile que cet espèce d'ex-SDF ait tout à coup par miracle ses papiers qui dépassent de sa poche ou qu'Eren se dise "tiens, c'est quand son aniv?". Bon je crois que je me casse un peu la tête pour rien aussi mais imaginez Livai faire un photomaton quoi Xp (je suis un peu trauma de ce truc, ouais)

J'ai rien contre les gens de la mairie au fait, je sais même pas comment ça a dérapé. Ni contre le Père Noël, ça c'est juste les résidus d'un délire avec mon père X) désolé si c'est inapproprié!

Ah oui et il y a un Ymir x Christa rapido, j'espère que ça dérange pas^^ (au pire tant pis) En tout cas je me débarrasse enfin de ce putain de clébard parce que pfiouuu j'en avais marre de l'avoir dans les pattes (moui je préfère les chats mais ça n'a rien à voir...)

Ch'ais pas pourquoi je me sens obligé d'argumenter tout ça, ça doit être chiant pour ceux qui lisent sérieux (lisez pas, je vous en voudrais pas! Quoi j'aurais pu le dire avant? :-p)

Merci d'avoir lu, en espérant que ça vous ait plu, et à la prochaine si ça vous tente toujours :3


	14. Chapitre 12

Hey! Bon tout d'abord (tant que j'y pense) je vous souhaite une BONNE ANNÉE! 8D

Voilà, ouf je suis contente d'y avoir pensé^^' (le genre de truc que j'ai tendance à ne pas penser à dire au moment opportun)

Bien sûr, je vous remercie d'être toujours là, qu'il y ait des ajouts follow/favourite, et des reviews! Merci énormément, c'est tellement motivant^o^

Alors alors, ensuite, réponse à **:  
** **Lily3107:** Yoh! T'inquiète ça ne me dérange pas du tout que ta critique ne soit pas spécialement constructive, si tu savais, je suis pas mieux! Et puis elle m'a fait tellement plaisir! XD Je suis contente que ma fic te fasse rire et en même temps je suis désolé du coup, j'espère que ça va en tout cas :-) Oooh merci beaucoup, c'est gentil et mignon et c'est gentiment mignon, et mignonnement gentil X3 Ah et oui j'ai passé de bonnes fêtes, merci j'espère que toi aussi! PS: je viens de me rendre compte d'un truc en relisant le chapitre, je crois que tu es plus proche d'Eren que tu l'imagines avec ton aphonie (même si en fait ça n'a rien à voir), enfin bref tu verras au début X) (ou pas)

crotte de bique **Erwin Eyebrow** , j'avais posté le chapitre sans voir ta review! XD Je savais que j'étais pas folle et que c'était pas normal que ce soit écrit 67 review mais la tienne ne s'affichait pas! Bref, Mon dieu comment as-tu pu sortir vivante d'une vie sans wifi? (ok ça m'est déjà arrivé en fait, mais c'est la moooort!) Je suis toujours aussi contente que ça te plaise! Bis, voici la suite Xp

Heuu bah Bonne Lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira^w^ (vous allez savoir le cadeau de Livai, un truc long et qui vibre! \o/ ouaiiiis!) et j'ai même pas remarqué qu'il est encore plus long ahahah (le chapiiiitre, à quoi vous pensiez là?) Ahem bon bref, Enjoy~!

* * *

Chapitre 12 :

Je me réveille assis parterre, la tête et les bras sur le matelas, à côté de Livai qui semble profondément endormi. Je me frotte les yeux et avise l'heure, qui m'indique plus de midi. Dans le sillage, je me hisse tant bien que mal sur le lit et pose automatiquement mon front sur celui de Livai, dégageant ses cheveux humides de sueur d'une main distraite. Il ouvre brusquement les yeux et je me pétrifie dans cette position, mon regard dans le sien, une main qui tient ses mèches en arrière et l'autre qui me maintient au dessus de lui, juste à côté de son visage. J'ai comme la désagréable sensation courant sous ma peau que je risque gros, du fait d'être surpris dans cette position. Je n'ose pourtant pas bouger d'un pouce, seule une goutte de sueur coule sur ma tempe, alors que je jauge dans son regard quelle réaction il risque d'avoir. Mais il reste toujours aussi indéchiffrable que d'habitude et je déglutis malgré ma bouche sèche.

« Ta fièvre a baissée... mais ce n'est pas encore tout à fait ça. » soufflé-je finalement tout en détachant lentement mon front du sien.

Soudain, il lève sa main droite et alors que je me crispe instinctivement, il pose sa paume sur ma joue, toujours silencieux et le regard impénétrable. Je me mets à rougir violemment, j'en mettrais ma main à couper, vu les bonds de mon cœur et la chaleur suffocante qui m'étreint. Mais aussi, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Il m'aurait envoyer balader depuis longtemps en temps normal, surtout sans son autorisation comme ça... il a peut-être plus de fièvre que je pensais finalement. Au final, je m'écarte précipitamment, ne supportant plus sa peau contre la mienne tellement elle me brûle.

« Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas attrapé ma fièvre ? » demande-t-il de son ton neutre.

« Ou-Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi » balbutié-je et il hoche doucement la tête sans s'y intéresser plus longtemps.

Il se relève en position assise alors que je suis toujours assis à ses côtés, ma main par-dessus lui, ce qui me fait me relever d'un bond. Il fronce les sourcils en me regardant alors que je me sens plus gauche que jamais, puis il reporte son regard devant lui, dans les draps défaits en posant doucement ses mains sur ses joues. Je l'observe faire et note que ses sourcils se froncent encore plus alors qu'il semble pris dans un débat intérieur. J'allais dire un truc, n'importe quoi, quand il tourne soudainement son regard vers moi en tendant sa paume.

« Donne ta main. »

Dérouté, je lui tends ma main sans réfléchir, et il tire dessus violemment ce qui me fait partir en avant, menaçant de m'étaler en travers de lui mais il me retient et je tombe juste à genoux à côté du lit. J'essaye de reprendre mon souffle perdu et un peu de mon rythme cardiaque normal -totalement perturbé qu'on me malmène dès le réveil- mais c'est encore plus peine perdue lorsqu'il attrape mon autre main et plaque sans délicatesse mes paumes sur ses joues brûlantes. Ma voix reste bloquée dans ma gorge et mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand alors que je le contemple en train de fermer les paupières et soupirer de contentement.

Bordel de merde, mais c'est quoi ça, un appel au viol ? Il se rend pas compte de l'effet qu'il me fait ou quoi ? J'ose même pas regarder plus bas, et je prie pour qu'il rouvre pas les yeux tout de suite. Il se sent vraiment obligé de me faire des coups pareils dès le matin ou quoi, non parce que je mets pas mal de temps à émerger moi, comment je peux gérer ça posément avec le cerveau à moitié endormi et l'autre moitié en train de bouillir ?

Mais je ne dis rien, je me demande même si je suis pas devenu aphone tellement le choc est gros, essayant juste d'analyser ce qu'il se passe avec ce qu'il me reste de neurones. C'est lorsque je sens la chaleur monter sous ma peau comme ça n'a jamais été possible et que mes paumes s'embrasent que je comprends qu'il cherchait simplement de la fraîcheur. Livai rouvre donc les yeux en me fusillant du regard, comme si c'était ma faute que mes mains deviennent moites et il les retire de ses joues en fronçant le nez de dégoût, s'essuyant ensuite avec sa manche.

« T'es dur avec moi, quand même... » soupiré-je d'embarras en essuyant mes paumes humides sur mes cuisses, la voix apparemment revenue.

« C'est plutôt toi qui est dur... » réplique-t-il rudement mais alors que mon cœur se décroche d'horreur dans ma poitrine, il se tient la tête douloureusement en laissant échapper une longue plainte à peine audible.

Immédiatement et avant même de le réaliser moi-même, je pose à nouveau mes paumes sur ses joues, le faisant tressaillir de surprise, et relève sa tête pour croiser ses iris envoûtantes. Il se raidi et agrippe automatiquement mes poignets de ses mains sans doute dans l'idée de me repousser mais du bout des doigts, je me mets à lui masser doucement les tempes. Cela le détend presque instantanément, en tout cas ça semble le soulager parce qu'il finit par relâcher la poigne de ses doigts et pose ses mains entre ses jambes croisées devant lui. Alors je continue un moment puis, sans stopper mes caresses, je fais migrer lentement mes mains de ses joues jusqu'à derrière ses oreilles.

« Nhn.. » laisse échapper Livai en fermant les yeux, ce qui me fait encore manquer un battement pour repartir de plus belle.

Bon...Il semble apprécier qu'on lui gratte derrière les oreilles, OK je note. Et je me sens vaguement oublier la raison première de mon geste, continuant à le masser pendant un moment en faisant de petits mouvements circulaires du bout des doigts avant de finir par les glisser dans ses cheveux légèrement humides de sueur en posant pleinement mes paumes. Livai ne semble plus souffrir, il semble même plus détendu et il rouvre doucement les yeux alors que je caresse toujours son cuir chevelu. Je stoppe tout mouvement en retenant mon souffle, ne sachant pas si c'est un signe que je dois arrêter ou si je peux continuer. Livai me scrute encore un moment à m'en crever mon âme avant de finalement refermer les paupières et de faire un mouvement de tête en arrière pour se frotter contre mes mains toujours emmêlées dans ses cheveux, me rendant mon souffle.

Mmh... je me demande si... ?

Mes mains bougent alors à nouveaux mais pris d'audace, je descends plutôt les paumes dans son cou chaud et un peu collant puis glisse mes doigts le long de l'arc de sa mâchoire, les pouces venant lui caresser la pomme d'Adam, avant de remonter les mains jusqu'à son menton. Il relève la tête instinctivement en suivant l'étreinte et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à cette réaction. Alors n'y tenant plus, je remplace mes doigts par mon nez, frottant l'arrête dans le creux de ses clavicules, passant mes bras autour de ses épaules. Sur le coup, il baisse la tête pour chercher mes yeux et peut-être m'envoyer paître mais je porte à nouveaux mes mains à l'arrière de ses oreilles, le faisant derechef courber le cou sous les caresse. J'en profite pour remonter mon visage dans sa nuque en le frôlant du bout du nez et des lèvres pour arriver jusqu'à son oreille et frotte ma joue contre la sienne terriblement douce sans pouvoir me départir complètement de mon sourire. Il soupire et l'esclaffement qui m'échappe alors vient lui chatouiller l'oreille, ce qui lui fait naître un frisson le long de son épiderme. Il essaye de tourner la tête vers moi alors que je fais de même et l'arrête de mon nez se colle à sa mâchoire, mon front contre sa joue. Je soupire de satisfaction et ferme les yeux, le cœur gonflé d'un sentiment doux et agréable.

Heu... Il vient de se passer quoi _là_ ?

Mon cerveau se reconnecte tout à coup à la réalité et me fait me redresser brusquement, totalement abasourdi par ce qu'il vient de se passer, et même en total panique, mon cœur s'éteignant durement sous le contre-coup. Je ne le sens même plus, et le souffle court, je me demande si je ne suis pas tout simplement mort. Quoique ça ne me dérangerait pas de mourir de cette manière...mais là n'est pas la question ! Désormais assis en tailleur, je me laisse m'affaisser sur moi-même, les bras retombant sur mes cuisses. Et en relevant la tête dans l'idée de m'excuser de mon écart, plein d'appréhension envers la réaction de Livai, je tombe directement au fond de ses prunelles. Cela me fait l'effet d'un électrochoc et fait repartir mon palpitant à toute allure. Je prends alors conscience d'une chose : il a l'air terriblement... contrarié. Ou non, plutôt... désolé ? Du genre désespéré, je veux dire.

Et moi, j'ai l'insupportable impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de stupide mais en même temps celle d'avoir rater un détail... ?

Je le contemple fixement en attendant une quelconque réaction -plutôt négative, j'imagine- mais Livai ne semble pas décidé à décocher un mot et se met plutôt à m'ignorer. Il baille alors en s'étirant lentement, se cambrant totalement, les mains étendues sur le matelas puisqu'il se met à quatre pattes dans l'idée d'arriver au bout du lit pour se lever. Je déglutis en essayant de ne pas trop le fixer, la poitrine à la limite de l'explosion, mais je remarque du coin de l'œil qu'il vacille et me précipite pour l'empêcher de tomber par terre, tête la première.

« Tu ne devrais pas te lever tout de suite, tu reviens d'une grosse fièvre tout de même. » conseillé-je, ce qui lui fait claquer la langue avant d'expliquer d'un calme froid :

« Je veux prendre un bain. Je suis dégueulasse de sueur. »

« Oh...Alors, reste ici le temps que je prépare l'eau, OK ? »

« Non. »

Ouah, au moins ça a le mérite d'être clair... Je fronce les sourcils en le fixant alors qu'il me considère avec une moue obstinée. Si c'est parce qu'il est trop fier pour faire ce que je lui dis, ça risque d'être compliqué...

« S'il te plaît, Livai... » soupiré-je de lassitude, déjà éreinté par toutes ces émotions.

De toute façon, il voit bien qu'il ne peut pas se lever tout seul pour le moment puisqu'il croise les bras et tourne les yeux vers la fenêtre en faisant monter un grondement contrarié de sa gorge. Je suppose que c'est sa manière de céder, alors je hoche la tête pour moi-même puisqu'il ne me regarde pas et m'éloigne jusqu'à la salle de bain sans plus de cérémonie. Je reviens ensuite pour l'aider à se déplacer mais il me repousse et se lève tout seul. Il titube et doit trouver des appuis en cours de route pour ne pas trop perdre l'équilibre et alors que je le suis à la trace, au cas où si il devait tomber, je profite d'être dans son dos pour sourire de tout mon saoul. C'est pas vraiment le moment mais il me fait penser à Connie bourré, j'y peux rien. Ensuite, une fois dans la salle de bain, il s'empêtre dans ses vêtements pour essayer de les enlever, ce qui, ça aussi, est plutôt amusant dans son genre :

« Oï gamin, ça te dérangerait de me donner un coup de main au lieu de te marrer ? »

« Heuuuu... » hésité-je, moins enthousiaste tout à coup.

Mais son regard sévère me fait me décoller d'un bond du chambranle de la porte. Le problème c'est que j'ai plus que conscience de son corps, et entre caresser la peau de son visage et celle de son torse en attrapant le bas du vêtement, ben il y a une grosse différence. Surtout quand on voit ce que ça me fait rien que son visage... Enfin au moins Livai ne me fait pas de remarque désobligeante sur mes rougeurs ou ma maladresse et je finis même par réussir à lui retirer mon vieux jeans serré de ses jambes...ahem, je disais donc, sans qu'il ne me grogne dessus ou ne me lance d'insulte.

« Tu as beau être un petit merdeux de puceau, tu n'es pas obligé de te rincer l'œil tout du long non plus. »

J'ai parlé trop vite. Je me relève en pliant le pantalon -sachant que si je le shoote juste un peu plus loin je vais me faire étriper- et me détourne sans savoir trop quoi faire alors que je l'entends faire glisser son boxer le long de sa peau et se fondre lentement dans l'eau. Je me secoue la tête pour rassembler mes esprits et me dirige d'un pas déterminé vers la sortie tout en m'écriant un peu trop fort -ce qui le fait pester mais je l'ignore- :

« Je ne te mates pas ! » puis je réfléchis un instant et lui dit plus timidement toujours le dos tourné « Mais je ne voudrais pas que tu fasses un malaise ou que tu t'endormes... On peut discuter à travers la porte ? »

« Tssk, est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ? » claque-t-il avec véhémence.

« Non, en effet. » souris-je en fermant la porte derrière moi, puis je glisse le long du battant pour m'y adosser parterre.

Je reste pensif un moment en écoutant les clapotis de l'eau dû aux mouvements de Livai, me sentant bercé par cette mélodie plutôt addictive. Je me rappelle soudainement que c'est Noël aujourd'hui. Et surtout que c'est l'anniversaire de Livai. Et je peux pas m'empêcher de tanguer entre rire et soupirer.

 _Parce que c'est un fichu Jésus ronchon ce mec, quand même_.

Mais c'est toujours plus parlant pour moi que Noël. C'est une fête familiale, et donc Armin le passe avec sa famille aimante, tout comme la plupart des autres, sauf Mikasa qui semble même pas au courant de cette fête -et ne veut pas le savoir-, et Annie... en fait je sais pas trop. C'est dur de savoir _tout court_ avec Annie, alors _trop_ c'est même pas la peine. Moi j'ai mon père mais je sais que les jours de fêtes ne sont pas de tout repos à l'hôpital, au contraire. Je sais aussi que malgré notre accord d'essayer de passer au moins les fêtes ensembles, c'est difficile à obtenir en sachant qu'il n'y a plus maman pour rire et chanter des mélodies de Noël en cuisinant des cookies ou décorant le sapin. J'ai un sapin, je peux au moins m'accorder ça. Mais pas la famille qui s'y rassemble. Mais au moins, il essaye tout de même de m'appeler, mon père. Enfin je dis essayé car j'ai pas eu la tête à ça hier et j'ai oublié de faire attention. Je songe vaguement aux nombreux SMS coutumiers de ce jour de décembre et des supposés appels manqués de mon père qui doivent encombrer mon journal d'appel. Mes amis me proposent chaque année de passer Noël avec l'un d'entre eux, mais je refuse toujours. Je donne la possibilité que mon père vienne peut-être pour excuse, mais en fait c'est surtout pour me noyer dans la nostalgie en me matant les vieux Disney qui passent à la TV et pouvoir m'enfiler de la bûche glacée comme je veux.

Et je me rends compte que la bûche glacée est sûrement fondue, après sa nuit dans l'un des sac des courses abandonnés, ainsi que les fruits de mer et d'autres trucs frais. Bon ça va, j'ai de la pâtissière de prévue, sûrement dans un des placards de la cuisines. Et c'est en pensant à toutes ces conneries de jour de fête, bercé par les clapotis irréguliers de l'eau, que je lâche finalement sans réaliser:

« Joyeux Noël, Livai. »

« Ah c'est sûr, ce doit être le meilleur Noël de ma vie, là ! » raille-t-il immédiatement.

Et je me mets à rire. Je ne m'y attendais pas moi-même et je l'étouffe rapidement, gêné. Mais il murmure alors :

« Ne t'arrêtes pas de rire, gamin. Je ne trouve pas ça déplaisant. »

Je me demande si j'étais censé l'entendre. Alors je ne dis rien -de toute façon je suis pas en état de trouver quoi que ce soit à répondre- et essaye de récupérer mes organes liquéfiés à la petite cuillère, oubliant définitivement toutes ces conneries sur Noël. Pendant un instant je m'interroge quand même sur Livai, s'il n'a vraiment personne, même pas de la famille quelque part pour être à ses côtés dans ces moments-là. Je ne sais toujours rien de lui, au final...

« Oh, c'est toi qui est mort au final ? » dit-il plus fort cette fois pour que je l'entende, ce qui m'arrache de mes songes.

« Non non, je suis là ! Mmh et Livai... »

« Quoi ? Accouche merde ! » s'impatiente-t-il.

« Joyeux anniversaire. » Et comme je n'entends plus rien de l'autre côté du battant, je continue, incertain « Je- Désolé, j'ai vu la date à la mairie... »

Mais je suis coupé par un affreux bruit, un coup qui résonne avec le bruit de l'eau qui coule d'un corps pour rejoindre bruyamment la masse d'eau en contrebas. Je me lève, alerté et me mets face au battant fermé en tendant l'oreille. Puis des frottements et autres bruits sourds s'enchaînent et je me demande si il est pas en train de se cogner -en même temps si il s'agite comme j'en conclu, il doit pas tenir très droit- mais je ne l'entends pas geindre de douleur ou quoi, et il ne dit rien non plus.

« Livai ? Ça va ? Oï sérieux c'est quoi tout ce tapag- »

La porte s'ouvre subitement et je me retrouve face à un Livai encore à moitié trempé, sa serviette à la main, le souffle erratique, un de mes T-shirt gris à manches longues blanches plus ou moins bien enfilé, tirant plus sur une épaule que l'autre, et un jogging rouge et noir sur lequel il marche légèrement. Ses cheveux sont totalement détrempé et gouttent continuellement sur son visage et dans son cou. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

« J'ai faim. » déclare-t-il alors d'une voix ferme.

« D'accord, je vais te préparer un truc mais juste laisse moi essuyer un peu mieux tes cheveux avant »

« T'es quoi, ma mère ? Lâche-moi la grappe et fait à bouffer ou c'est toi que je mange. » grogne-t-il en avançant pour sortir, me faisant m'écarter hâtivement.

OK j'ai un gros problème, parce que plutôt que de flipper à ces mots hachés, je me mets à avoir des papillons dans le ventre à m'en tordre en deux. Je me détourne donc vivement avant qu'il ne perçoive mon malaise. Je me fous donc une gifle mentale et lui balance simplement des médicaments de la cuisine en le regardant à peine, qu'il réceptionne prestement sans même sembler se formaliser de mon comportement. Puis je me mets à chercher quoi cuisiner dans ce qu'il me reste d'encore potable du soit disant repas de Noël qui pourri à l'air libre depuis hier soir. Mmh, je vais plutôt appeler un traiteur... Je jette mes courses à la poubelle, une à une en vérifiant leur état sans grands espoirs, quand un sac m'interpelle.

« Ah ! C'est vrai, Livai ! » exclamé-je distraitement en sortant le paquet du sac en papier, lâchant le reste.

« Quoi ? » entends-je juste dans mon dos, me faisant faire un bond de trois mètres.

« Ah ! Tu es- déjà là... » soufflé-je alors en essayant de reprendre mon souffle alors qu'il croise les bras en se renfrognant « Je...heu, tiens, ton cadeaux ! »

« Hein ?! »

Il fixe ma main tendue un instant sans savoir comment réagir, je crois. Je me racle la gorge nerveusement et il attrape enfin le paquet, enveloppé de rouge avec un ruban doré, sans grande conviction en fronçant le nez un instant comme si il se méfiait. Pourtant il ne dit rien et ne m'accorde même pas un regard, ce qui fait que je n'arrive pas à définir ce qu'il peut bien penser. Il ouvre le papier cadeau en le déballant proprement sans le déchirer alors que la tension monte dans mes tripes sous le coup de l'attente et du silence. Il repose finalement le papier carmin replié sur la table de la cuisine tout en gardant un comportement neutre et totalement calme qui me donne envie de le secouer pour qu'il exprime une quelconque réaction. Enfin je le ferais si mon corps ne semblait pas en mort cérébrale et que j'étais pas sûr que ça me coûterait la vie.

 _Je dois relativiser : c'est le réveil, il a faim et il est malade, donc il est un peu amorphe c'est normal..._

Il observe un moment la boîte en carton tout en haussant les sourcils alors que je triture le piercing de mon nez en gesticulant nerveusement, le cœur prit dans un étau infernal.

« Un...téléphone portable ? » lâche-t-il finalement d'un ton dubitatif en fixant la boîte entre ses mains, évitant toujours de lever les yeux vers moi.

« Heuu oui, je pensais que ça pourrait être important d'en avoir un... » commencé-je extrêmement embarrassé « J'y ai mis mon numéro et l'ai noté dans les urgences aussi mais si le modèle ne te plaît pas on peut le changer ou juste si tu n'en veux pas c'est pas grave a- »

« Holà stop, calme-toi reprend ton putain de souffle ou tu vas t'asphyxier, gamin ! Et puis, là n'est pas le problème. Juste, cela requiert un forfait téléphone et donc une facture merdique tout les mois. »

« Ah oui, mais... »

« Je refuse que tu me payes un forfait, Eren. » et merde ce que l'entente de mon nom à travers sa bouche peut délicieusement tordre mes organes.

« Techniquement, c'est mon père qui paye... » dis-je faiblement, la voix coincée dans ma gorge.

« Et tu crois que ça change quelque chose, crétin ? »

« Je peux annuler le forfait et simplement payer une recharge téléphonique de temps en temps, le tabac-presse près de mon lycée en vend. Et comme tu ne vas sûrement pas l'utiliser très souvent... »

« M'en fous, bordel, tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Tssk... Bon de toute façon, faut bien que je fasse un truc de ma foutue vie, ça me donne une bonne raison d'aller bosser ailleurs qu'en baby-sitting. » essaye de raisonner Livai en arborant son ton froid et cinglant coutumier.

« Tu vas retourner au Shina's ? » marmonné-je sans le regarder, l'estomac retourné et ignorant son injure. Il ne réfléchit même pas à sa réponse :

« Non. Pour le coup je te laisse le crédit d'avoir raison : c'est vrai que je n'aime foutrement pas ça. Je vais voir si je peux pas trouver autre chose comme je vais avoir de nouveaux papiers. Il va juste falloir que je m'emmerde à bidouiller un putain de CV. »

Je me rends compte qu'il reste toujours très vague en ce qui concerne la raison de sa situation, et puis Erd a dit qu'il faisait ce boulot depuis des années, il avait donc déjà l'occasion d'arrêter avant non? Je n'y comprends rien... mais je sais bien qu'il ne m'en dira pas plus pour l'instant, alors j'essaye de prendre sur moi et de serrer les dents pour ne pas insister. Pour le moment, je veux surtout l'aider.

« ... Je sais, je vais te présenter à quelqu'un ! » clamé-je soudainement, une illumination me traversant l'esprit. « Elle tient le Titan Café, où je retrouve souvent mes amis, c'est une bonne personne. Elle est un peu extravertie et fofolle sur les bords mais, si parfois ça peut virer au harcèlement sexuel, ça ne dépasse pas les mots... »

Je sais que ce n'est pas la meilleure manière de présenter quelqu'un mais c'est dur de décrire Hanji comme une personne normale dès le départ, et puis là n'est pas la question. Je sais surtout qu'elle serait ravie de compter un autre employé même si elle n'en cherche pas spécialement -avec son excentricité, elle fait fuir tout le monde de toute manière- et aussi qu'elle ne me refusera pas une faveur, étant étrangement une amie prévenante. Reste à prier qu'elle ne reconnaît pas le chanteur sensuel du cabaret habillé en militaire... avec un peu de chance.

« ... »

Livai semble affreusement sceptique, scrutant mon âme à travers mes miroirs verts comme pour vérifier le fond de crédibilité de ma proposition. Ou peut-être simplement en quoi une personne est bonne lorsqu'elle a des tendances hyperactives et aime les allusions perverses.

« Je lui fais confiance. » ajouté-je dans un murmure alors que je détourne finalement les yeux vers un coin du plafond, déglutissant légèrement de gêne sous ce regard inquisiteur.

« ... Alors d'accord. » opine-t-il finalement, puis il se détourne, son cadeau à la main, et commence à sortir le portable de sa boîte avec un air intrigué en s'installant confortablement sur le sofa.

Ça me laisse sans voix. Est ce que ça voudrait dire que lui me fait confiance ? Je m'approche à mon tour du canapé et l'observe un moment lire la notice d'utilisation consciencieusement. Il a même pas fait une scène pour le cadeau offert, et il semble l'apprécier au final. Ça me fout sur le cul, quelque part, mais bon je ne vais pas me plaindre qu'il l'est si bien accepté. J'ai rien pris de sophistiqué pour qu'il soit résistant et facile à utiliser, c'est un simple clapet noir tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Livai relève subitement la tête et surprend mon regard sur sa personne, ce qui me doit un bond dans la poitrine et de soudaines sueurs froides.

« Et sinon, elle arrive cette bouffe ? »

« Ah oui ! » m'écrie-je et je me précipite sur le téléphone pour appeler un traiteur mais bloque à la composition du numéro puisque je n'en connais pas, à par le chinois. Je pense aller voir sur internet mais Livai soupire alors :

« Asiat' c'est très bien. On emmerde Noël et j'ai les crocs. »

« Mais c'est aussi ton... » tenté-je de discuter, incertain.

« La ferme. » claque-t-il instantanément. Puis il semble penser à quelque chose avant qu'il ne relève finalement la tête, les sourcils froncés « Tu crois que c'est ouvert aujourd'hui ? »

Ah merde. Et vu le regard noir et la mine renfrogné de Livai, j'ai déjà écoulé tout le temps attribué avant qu'il ne décide réellement de me manger, dans le sens le plus anthropophage du terme. Je déglutis et propose d'un ton évasif dans une tentative de survie :

« Un brunch, ça te va ? »

Ouf, apparemment oui. Tant qu'il reste du lait et des œufs...

* * *

« Livai, tu es malade alors repose toi, je peux très bien m'occuper de ça tout seul... » soupiré-je de mauvaise foi.

« Ta gueule. Je vais très bien et toi t'es pas foutu d'avoir le bon-sens de te préoccuper de ça jusqu'au bout. » claque-t-il en continuant d'ouvrir le pot de crème alors que je l'observe, assis sur le rebord de la baignoire.

En fait, il m'énerve à avoir toujours réponse à tout. Mes blessures sont quasiment guéries et même mes côtes me font presque plus mal, alors quoi, moi aussi je vais bien. L'ecchymose ne forme plus qu'une vague tache jaune qui va bientôt passer au vert pour définitivement disparaître. Et même ma lèvre semble beaucoup mieux, même si la nouvelle peau est encore fragile. Moi j'attends juste que ça soit redevenu presque normal pour aller me refaire un trou de piercing. Livai semble dire qu'il faut encore appliquer la crème pendant un petit temps pour accélérer la guérison, chose que je veux totalement alors oui, je râle juste pour la forme sachant que moi j'aurais certainement oublié de le faire. En clair, oui, j'aime pas lui donner raison lorsqu'on parlemente comme ça alors que je sais pertinemment qu'il gagne dès le départ. Je me fiche qu'il ait raison et que je le sache, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'argumenter par principe de contradiction. Et je m'en fous que ça soit totalement puéril, c'est comme ça et j'y peux rien. Surtout qu'en réalité, j'aime bien l'observer me soigner avec application, et j'attends toujours ce petit bout de langue qui pourrait ressortir d'entre ses dents dans sa concentration. Même si il n'a plus vraiment besoin de concentration puisque je suis presque guéri et que je ne me débat plus sous les tiraillements. Je garde mes yeux baissés vers lui et j'ai une terrible envie de coller mon visage au sien, pour ne pas dire de goûter à ses lèvres ou de caresser son nez avec le mien une fois de plus. Ça en devient obsédant, et cette sensation étrange qui me prend au ventre quand son regard croise finalement le mien aide de moins en mois à ce que je reste simplement contemplatif.

« Livai, je t'aime. » lâché-je en conclusion du court de mes pensées fourmillantes.

 _Heu. Quoi ?_

Mon cœur sombre et mon sang se glace d'horreur. Livai relâche mon menton en levant ses sourcils d'étonnement, sans reculer pour autant. Merde, je l'ai dit de vive voix ! Alors que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de le penser... ! Je suis tétanisé, les oreilles bourdonnantes, et un sentiment se repend dans mes entrailles sans que je n'arrive à me décider si c'est chaud ou froid. Je savais que regarder Livai de si près me faisait déconnecter le cerveau mais de là à lui sortir ça sans prévenir... C'est désespérant. Sérieusement, c'est comme si je déclarais une envie soudaine de bouffer du pâté. Merde, je vais mourir de honte, s'il ne me tue pas avant ou si mon cœur ne lâche pas tout simplement en premier. Mourir de honte implique la destruction de quel partie du corps en fait ? Je pencherais pour le cerveau mais à ce point je me demande à mon tour si il est bien fonctionnel.

On aurait peut-être vraiment dû le faire, cet EEG...

Je mets du temps à revenir à moi. Peut-être que j'étais vraiment gelé jusqu'au sang car au bout d'un moment il se remet à courir furieusement dans mes veines et à affluer sous la peau de mes joues en traînées ardentes à la limite du supportable. Merde Livai, dit quelque chose je t'en supplie. Ou tue moi, mais ne reste pas immobile à regarder la tempête d'émotions défiler dans mes yeux sans réagir. Il semble lire ça aussi, et peut-être que j'ai une lumière implorante dans mes prunelles, parce qu'il ferme les paupières en croisant les bras, la tête un peu de côté dans un air pensif alors qu'il lâche un long soupir. Il n'a pas bougé de sa place face à moi et ça ne m'aide pas... il pourrait au moins prendre un peu de distance, non ?

« Bon. Et tu préfères être au dessus ou en dessous ? » dit-il finalement et je ressemble irrémédiablement à une carpe hors de l'eau alors que lui reste impassible et continue même sa blague -car s'en est une, hein ?- « Non, en fait avec toi, je veux être en-dessous. Obligatoirement. »

Livai me fixe à nouveau, continuant à lire les expressions qui passent sur mon visage comme si j'étais un bouquin très intéressant. Bon, au moins je suis intéressant ! Non, je ne dois pas penser à ça maintenant, mais c'est peut-être mieux que de penser à ce qu'il vient de dire. Je sais pas. Je vais mourir. Je sais pas de quoi mais je me sens mourir, c'est sûr.

« En fait laisse tombé, je ne touche pas aux gamins de toute manière, alors oublie. »

Et il se détourne pour aller se laver les mains dans le lavabo. Et c'est vraiment comme si on venait justement de parler du fait que je voulais subitement bouffer du pâté mais qu'il m'expliquait qu'au final il n'y en avait pas. Et même que si j'en voulais tant que ça, j'avais qu'à aller faire les courses, bordel. Mais merde, c'est quoi cette réaction, est-ce qu'il essaye de faire une sorte de blague, vraiment?

À noter à l'avenir que les blagues de Livai sont _toujours_ contre-productives. Et ont un effet nocif sur ma personne, voir mortel.

« Tu te fous de moi ? » lâché-je aussi éloquent qu'un mangouste à qui on a tiré les moustaches pour vérifier si elle est pas le Père Noël.

Ouais Noël, restons dans le contexte jusqu'au bout. Ça me fait pensé aux crevettes périmées que j'ai dû jeter à la poubelle tout à l'heure, qu'est ce que ça empestait.

« Je nous épargne juste une longue et lente conversation bien barbante, voir gênante pour toi. » soupire-t-il avec une patience feinte et je trésaille en revenant au présent.

Oh il se soucie de moi. Non, rien à voir, il est sérieux ou pas ?

« Livai, est-ce que tu ne confondrais pas l'amour et le sexe, par hasard ? » hasardé-je en jonglant entre la perplexité et la profonde réflexion.

« Les deux sont étroitement liés. Sans mauvais jeux de mots. » répond-t-il d'une voix lointaine du genre, _pourquoi on continue à en parler ?_

 _Bah merde, parce que je t'aime et que je viens de le comprendre et surtout de te l'avouer, enfoiré. La question serait plutôt : Pourquoi t'en as rien à foutre comme ça ?_ Mais en fait, je m'imagine peut-être qu'il s'en tape mais c'est juste sa manière d'être embarrassé. Pff pas moyen, hein ?

« Ça ne veut pas dire que c'est la même chose. » soupiré-je à mon tour, et il relève la tête vers moi pour me fusiller du regard.

« De toute façon qu'est ce que t'en sais toi de ces conneries sur l'amour ? raille-t-il en faisant un geste vague de la main qui exprime tout son dédain pour tout ça.

Du dédain… Bah _merde_ alors.

Non pas merde ! Reste concentré Eren ! J'inspire fortement puis expire profondément en préparation à ma réponse, parce qu'après tout, même si j'ai pas d'expérience, je ne suis pas ignare pour autant. Et je compte le lui faire comprendre.

« Livai, je suis sociabilisé moi. » commencé-je d'un ton patient qui le fait tiquer « Je parle et évolue avec des gens, je les observe et j'apprends, même si je ne suis pas forcément l'acteur direct. Et puis je regarde la télé aussi, rien que ça, ça t'apprend la subtilité de la chose. En plus Christa aime les films à l'eau de rose et Ymir est très persuasive en ce qui concerne sa précieuse... amie. Ce qui fait que pendant les sorties cinéma, on en a bouffé du « je t'aime moi, non plus » et de parties de jambes en l'air qui finissent en romantisme dégoulinant de guimauve. »

« ... »

Il semble terriblement sceptique, encore, et je me sens affreusement mésestimé pour le coup. Je soupire une fois de plus. Je remarque alors que les recoins de ses lèvres se relèvent dans un léger rictus que je qualifie sans hésité de moqueur.

« Livai, t'es un vrai connard. » lâché-je d'un ton si plat qu'il ne s'en énerve même pas, sachant bien qu'il a gagné ce round. Re-merde.

« Je sais, mais j'y peux rien si tu m'aimes. Tu veux que je m'en aille ? » me provoque-t-il toujours avec cet air passablement amusé, tout en relevant le menton de défi.

Je ne réponds pas et lève les mains au ciel en même temps que mes yeux en les faisant retomber d'un geste exagérément rapide, comme si je m'apitoyais sur une quelconque puissance supérieur de mener cette foutue conversation je-ne-sais-où. Livai hausse les épaules en s'essuyant les mains consciencieusement sans me regarder gesticuler silencieusement plus longtemps.

« Je déteste le pâté. » grommelé-je finalement en plissant le nez dans une grimace de déception.

« Moi non plus, gamin. » fait Livai en levant un sourcil avec un air désolé, pour ma déclaration à première vue hors-sujet et peut-être simplement pour ma santé mentale, je sais pas « Et je préfère éviter avec toi, je suis sûr que tu serais capable de m'acheter du pâté pour chat. »

« Je suppose que tant que c'est pas pour chien, ça peut toujours passer. »

Je veux dire par là que le prendre pour un chien me tuerait immanquablement. Mais vu son regard, un chat c'est déjà trop. De toute façon, il y a des trucs nocifs pour l'homme dans ces fichues pâtés.

Mais pourquoi j'y réfléchis sérieusement, au fait ?

* * *

Je ne me souviens pas de tout le nouvel an. Je sais que comme chaque année, je le passe avec mes amis et que cette fois pour le lieux c'est tombé sur l'appart' de Annie et Mikasa. Et donc que j'ai laissé Livai à regret, même si il avait l'air d'en avoir totalement rien à foutre, ce qui n'est certes pas une surprise, et qu'il n'était plus malade depuis un moment. Je sais que l'alcool n'est jamais vraiment prévu au programme, sauf la coupe de champagne. Mais malgré tout, Connie -qui d'autre ?- s'entête comme chaque année et s'est ramené avec des bouteilles de Whisky, Vodka et Rhum, peut-être même de la Tequila pour ce que je me souviens, en comptant sur les boissons qu'on ramène automatiquement -soda et jus de fruit- pour les utiliser comme diluants. Je suppose qu'il n'est pas utile de préciser que Sasha s'est occupé de ramener tout ce qui est apéritifs, chips et autres cochonneries. Au final on a même pas pris de vrai repas, je sais même pas ce qu'il y avait au menu à la base. Bon je me souviens aussi qu'on a fait un poker, que je me suis fait plumé et que après avoir enfin mis hors-jeu Annie et Mikasa -moi, Sasha, Connie et Jean rapidement plumés dans notre incapacité à bluffer- Armin s'est vaillamment battu contre Ymir et Christa mais c'est contre tout attente le gentil et sincère Marco qui en fin de compte s'est mis des jetons pleins les poches. Ce qui m'a fait conclure que Marco est donc plus diabolique qu'il n'en à l'air...

Ensuite, c'est là que ça devient flou. Je devine que j'ai trop bu parce que j'ai un putain de mal de crâne qui me liquéfie le cerveau et j'ai mal partout. Ou alors j'ai le cerveau qui baigne dans les méandres de l'alcool comme une cerise à la liqueur, mais bref ça change pas vraiment le résultat. Au moins, je ne suis pas dans le putain de cliché où je me réveille dans la baignoire. Nan moi je suis sous le lavabo à même le carrelage avec pour simple couverture un putain de tapis rêche, et je me cogne sur la faïence blanche et froide en me relevant, ce qui fait étrangement écho dans ma tête. Pour découvrir que les clichés, c'est Connie au fond de la baignoire et Sasha l'écrasant, sa joue sur ses mains et entrain de baver, mains qui sont posées sur le crâne rasé de Connie, sans aucun remord de le prendre pour matelas. C'est même pas romantique comme position, de toute façon je sais même pas si ils sont un truc du genre... mais en fait je devrais pas penser comme ça du réveil, merde j'ai la tête dans un étau quand même ! Bon, ils auraient au moins pu finir les bouteilles au lieu de les laisser se vider dans le siphon, le culot à l'envers. Je suis sûr qu'elles étaient pas vides, sinon elles auraient été balancées avec le reste dans la cuvette des toilettes, quand bien même qu'elle soit pleine à craquer.

Mais meeeerde c'est quoi ce foutu délire ? On est vraiment intenable, sérieux, ça m'a l'air encore pire que ça aurait pu l'être les années précédentes. Je me lève dans un grognement en m'appuyant sur ce fichu lavabo, pour voir d'emblée dans le miroir à quel point mes cheveux ne pourraient jamais être plus en bataille que ça, que j'ai une tronche de dix mètres de long et que bordel, j'ai les traces des joins de carrelage qui me marquent la joue !

Je me traîne ensuite jusqu'à la porte qui mène directement à la salle principale du petit appartement. J'y retrouve Armin, Marco, Mikasa et Annie en train de siroter du café ou je ne sais quelles autres boissons chaudes, autour de la petite table du salon qui fait aussi office de table à manger. Mikasa et Annie sont en tailleur sur des coussins alors que Armin et Marco sont sur le clic-clac au fond plutôt bas. Jean ronfle à moitié allongé à côté de Marco mais les jambes et presque le cul tombant parterre, une main sur son ventre et son T-shirt à moitié relevé qui dévoile ainsi son ventre légèrement dessiné, la tête posée sur les genoux de son frère. Ça me fait un drôle de choc de les voir comme ça avec Marco lui caressant les cheveux doucement, mais ce doit être parce que je suis encore un peu empâté dans les brumes de l'alcool et de mon sommeil plutôt douloureux. J'ai mal au crâne... moi aussi je veux un massage de la tête.

Non, je suis pas jaloux du tout qu'on ne me caresse pas la tête, à moi.

On me remarque lorsque j'avance vers eux et que dans le mouvement ma hanche tombe _violemment_ amoureuse du coin d'une commode, et le coup de foudre est plutôt douloureux. Et je fais des métaphores de merde, c'est le pompon. Au moins je ne le dis pas de vive voix.

« Tu penses tout haut Eren. » se sent obligé de m'informer Armin en guise de salutation, et pour que je comprenne implicitement à quel point je suis dans le déni.

« Putaiiiiiin » gémit simplement en faisant deux pas de plus pour me laisser tomber à côté de Mikasa. Elle me tend immédiatement un cachet pour ma tête et glisse vers moi une tasse de café fumante. Là à cet instant je me dis que je tomberais bien amoureux d'elle, rien que pour ça. Mais je m'explose le front contre la table suite à cette pensée en suppliant « Par pitié, dites moi la vérité, je parle pas tout haut depuis tout à l'heure hein ? »

« Tu veux la vérité ou qu'on te dise ce que tu veux entendre ? » me demande Annie de son ton posé mais merde, je suis sûr qu'elle se moque de moi en réalité.

Je me mets à geindre de désespoir et avale le médicament pour avaler une longue gorgée de mon café brûlant. Ça me défonce la trachée mais ça me fait du bien et je sens la chaleur se rependre de mon estomac à tout le reste de mon corps ankylosé. Je jette un œil à Mikasa qui reste toujours impassible en sirotant sa tisane et je me sens abominablement soulagé qu'elle ne réagit pas à ma pseudo-déclaration. Sérieusement, c'est ma lubie en ce moment ou quoi ?

« Tiens! Où sont Christa et Ymir ? » demandé-je en y pensant soudainement, changeant complètement de sujet même si il n'y en avait pas vraiment.

« Elles dorment sur le lit de Annie. » répond Armin avec une voix affectueuse, ce qui me fait les imaginer enlacées étroitement dans leur innocence. De toute façon, je refuse d'imaginer autre chose pour le peu de santé mentale qui doit me rester. Il m'en reste, hein?

« Bon...et sinon, comment ce fait-il que vous allez bien, vous ? Et aussi, comment on en est arrivé là déjà ? »

« Vous avez juste trop bu, tenant plus ou moins l'alcool dès le départ. » souris Marco et je grimace alors qu'il continue doucement « Ensuite, c'est simple, je n'aime pas ça donc je n'ai rien bu d'autre que du soda, Armin et Annie ont fait attention, et Mikasa... je crois qu'elles ont une endurance à tout épreuve. » rit-il doucement, pour ne pas secouer l'épave de la face d'équidé avachi sur lui et de risquer de la réveiller. Bonne initiative.

Ah ça y est, ça me revient. On a fait un putain de jeu à la con.

 _« On joue à « J'ai jamais... » ? » s'exclame subitement Sasha avec des étoiles dans les yeux en joignant ses deux mains dans un claquement sonore._

 _On a déjà bien bu en se goinfrant de chips et autres conneries, et c'est un peu éméché qu'on acquiesce tous plus ou moins. En fait je dis toujours_ « _plus ou moins_ _»_ _à cause des tronches de robots genre Annie et Mikasa ou de gens plus timides genre Marco et Armin..._

 _« Oh yeaaaah ! » s'écrie immédiatement Connie en faisant un check à sa sempiternelle complice._

 _« Mmh, je ne joue pas, j'aime pas l'alcool... » commence Marco._

 _« On s'en fout, boit ce que tu veux mais c'est nul si tu fais que regarder. » lâche Jean d'un air décidé qui donne l'impression que le débat est déjà clos, ce qui rend ce cas réel._

Putain, ce jeu là. Je sais pas pourquoi mais c'est comme si tout le monde faisait toujours exprès pour que je sois obligé de boire à chaque fois. Et moi, je ne suis pas épargné comme Marco, à avoir le droit de finir au soda. Enfoirés. « J'ai jamais », ce jeu diabolique où tu donnes une affirmation sur un truc que tu n'as jamais accompli, et alors que ceux pour qui cette affirmation est juste ne boivent pas, ceux à qui c'est, au contraire, arrivé sont obligés de boire une gorgée. Alors c'est sûr que des trucs d'Armin genre « J'ai jamais eu en dessous de la moyenne en Maths » ou « J'ai jamais eu d'heures de colle » me foutent au fond du trou, ou même d'Annie avec ses « J'ai jamais perdu mon sang-froid stupidement », « J'ai jamais parlé sans avoir réfléchi », ou cette bouffonne de Ymir et par exemple son « J'ai jamais pissé debout _»_ tout ce qu'il y a de plus sexiste. Ma seule consolation, c'est que j'étais pas le seul à boire à chaque fois. Enfin, le truc le plus terrible c'est tout les aveux que tu peux faire sans pouvoir y réchapper.

 _« J'ai jamais saqué Jean. »_

 _Tout le monde boit, sales traîtres. Mais en même temps, je suis bien content, je me doutais que ça obligerait tout le monde à le faire. En fait, ce que je pense est contradictoire...Putain je pense comme de la merde là..._

 _« Eren, tu dois boire toi aussi » me fait Armin en reposant difficilement son verre de vodka-orange, je crois qu'il est un peu pompette notre Armin, mais merde il perd pas le nord l'enfoiré « Et estime-toi heureux que ce soit la seule sanction que tu as pour mentir. »_

 _Putain, je sais même pas quoi répondre à ça tellement ça me fout sur le cul et j'ai juste la bouche grande ouverte de béatitude. Il délire là ? Je mens pas, je la saque définitivement pas cette maudite tête de cheval !_

 _« Dix secondes sans qu'on se fout sur la gueule n'est pas considéré comme « se saquer » » dis-je alors pour essayer de le contrer en fronçant les sourcils._

 _« Eren, juste boit. » fait Jean en me fixant de ses yeux qui commencent aussi à s'embuer sous l'effet de ses boissons._

 _Ouais, bon je l'accorde, c'est arrivé juste une fois mais c'est l'exception pour confirmer la règle ça! Bon, on va pas y passer la soirée alors je reste renfrogné pour pas avoir l'air d'accord mais boit malgré tout. À Mikasa de parler._

 _« J'ai jamais embrassé quelqu'un. »_

 _Je ne suis pas du tout surpris pour Ymir et Christa, je pouvais bien m'attendre à ce que Connie et Sasha boivent aussi en rigolant -je me demande si ils ne boivent pas même lorsqu'ils ont pas à le faire mais passons- mais que Jean et Marco le fasse, certainement pas. Je fixe la tête de canasson avec des yeux ronds :_

 _« Tu mens ! » lâché-je stupidement._

 _« Quoi, on est pas tous des saintes ni-touches comme toi, bouffon ! » s'exclame-t-il d'un ton moqueur._

 _« Est-ce que ça fait de moi une sainte ni-touche alors ? » demande subitement Mikasa._

 _« Heuu non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Mais Eren a eu pas mal d'occasions et pourtant il l'a jamais fait ! » déclame-t-il d'un ton limite paniqué mais surtout accusateur._

 _Quelles occasions ? Il parle de Livai ? Ouais c'est sûr que j'en crève d'envie et que c'est encore pire maintenant que j'ai compris ce que je ressens pour lui, mais ça change rien au fait que je peux toujours me faire déchiqueter au moindre faux pas. Annie doit pas vouloir nous laisser nous bastonner pour cette fois car elle lève la main et déclare à son tour :_

 _« Je ne suis jamais tombée amoureuse. »_

 _Je vois Armin pâlir alors que je me tourne instinctivement vers lui sans pouvoir me retenir. Il se met à boire après une hésitation, tout comme Jean même si lui on sait déjà de qui, Christa, Ymir et puis... moi. Ça choc Mikasa parce qu'elle se lève et m'attrape par le col en s'exclamant :_

 _« Tu aimes quelqu'un et tu ne nous l'as jamais dit ? »_

 _« Bah il n'y a pas que moi, Armin aussi c'est surprenant... » marmonné-je d'un ton mal assuré, mais peut-être qu'il le lui a dit en vérité ou qu'elle l'a deviné, puisque mine de rien elle est plutôt perspicace Mikasa._

 _« C'est qui, c'est qui, c'est qui ? » s'excitent en chœur Connie et Sasha -la bouche pleine et postillonnante de miettes- alors que Mikasa me libère de sa foutue poigne surhumaine._

 _« Mon cul. » grogné-je dangereusement, agacé par la tournure de tout ça._

 _« OK, OK, laissez le donc un peu et estimez-vous heureux que notre petit Eren grandi ! » me sauve Ymir même si je grogne de mécontentement à la fin de sa phrase « Sinon, moi je ne me suis jamais fait péter la gueule minablement comme Eren ! » déclame-t-elle, puisque c'est son tour de jouer._

Et putain d'enfoirés, personne n'a bu et même que j'ai eu droit à des sourires moqueurs et d'autres compatissants à gerber. Après ça, je suis plus trop sûr. J'étais énervé et j'ai commencé à me mettre à boire avec ou sans jeu en allant m'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour bouder et finir de me noyer le cerveau et l'estomac de degrés certainement pas Celsius. Et j'ai beau forcé à me fendre la tête en deux pour fouiller plus loin dans ma mémoire, je sais pas ce que j'ai foutu d'autre de toute la soirée. Je sais juste que j'aime définitivement le Whisky Coca, et tout particulièrement le Whisky Coca sans Coca.

Et que putain je déteste les foutus carrelages qui me marquent la gueule après quelques malheureuses heures de sommeil. Et tout ceux qui se foutent de ma gueule à cause de ça.

* * *

Je tarde pas à rentrer après, dans l'idée d'une bonne douche et surtout de voir si Livai va bien, pour pas dire que c'est pour le voir tout court. Armin me demande de lui envoyer un message pour les prévenir lorsque j'arrive à bon port. Ça me fait toujours sourire mais c'est le genre de chose qu'on demande à chaque fois pour ne pas s'inquiéter les uns les autres. Même si la plupart du temps, j'oublie la fameuse promesse -bah, pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles, comme on dit. Pour cette fois, j'y ai pensé mais je vais devoir faire une croix dessus quand même.

« Putain, mais mon forfait est à sec ! » m'écrie-je en secouant mon écran face au SMS qui me prévient de l'écoulement total de mon crédit. J'hallucine.

« Normal, tu m'as appelé une bonne partie de la nuit pour me dire que tu m'aimes. » explique Livai d'un ton neutre sans daigner relever la tête de son livre, l'air pas plus concerné que ça, sauf que moi j'ai peur des conneries que j'aurais bien pu débiter si j'étais assez levé pour ne même pas m'en souvenir.

« Hein ? Oh non j'ai dit quoi exactement ?! »

« Juste que tu m'aimes. Au moins un million de fois, enfin tu penses, j'ai pas compté. Et puis ça se barrait en couille pour ne plus vouloir dire grand-chose... »

« Mais tu m'as laissé faire? » m'étranglé-je.

« Au début j'ai raccroché. Mais ne pas répondre était plus qu'irritant avec ces maudites vibrations trop fortes, alors j'ai juste répondu et j'ai laissé le téléphone en ligne pour que tu continues ton baragouinage tout seul. »

« Mais... Pourquoi t'as pas simplement éteint ton portable ? » m'ébahis-je, totalement estomaqué.

« Par pitié que tu parles à un portable éteint faute de mieux ? Non, simplement que ça t'apprendra à boire comme un trou à ce point là, bouffon. » lâche-t-il alors en relevant cette fois les yeux pour les plonger dans les miens.

Putain, c'te honte. Je sens une désagréable chaleur remonter vicieusement sous ma peau et repeindre tout mon visage jusqu'au oreilles de cette terrible couleur rouge. Même en m'enfuyant dans la douche -malgré mon aversion pour les salles de bains aujourd'hui- j'ai le cœur qui fait la samba tout seul en se foutant littéralement de ma gueule. Je me sens désespéré de moi-même et ses non-réactions me tuent aussi. J'ai peur de ressortir de cette salle enveloppée de vapeur chaude mais je me sens étouffé et ça me décide. Je me dirige rapidement vers ma chambre pour aller m'habiller puisqu'il me manque des fringues de rechange, mais finalement je rejoins vite Livai dans la cuisine, attiré par une odeur de chocolat plutôt concentrée. J'en oublie toute gêne antérieur et demande sans même m'annoncer, ce qui ne le perturbe pas plus que ça de toute façon.

« Tu sais cuisiner ? » demandé-je avec un fond d'étonnement dans la voix.

« Tu t'imaginais quoi ? Qu'à trente ans je ne suis toujours pas capable de me gérer tout seul ? »

Dit l'homme qui dormait dans une ruelle en plein hiver et qui s'est fait voler le peu d'affaires qu'il avait dont ses papiers...

« C'est juste que tu n'as jamais cuisiné avant... » marmonné-je en m'approchant pour le regarder préparer ce qui me semble être un gâteau au chocolat tout en me demandant où il a bien pu dénicher les ingrédients dans cette cuisine quasiment vide.

« Parce que c'est le seul truc potable que tu sembles capable de gérer dans ta vie. » répond Livai d'une voix qui suinte l'évidence et la condescendance.

Ça me fait faire un bond, autant qu'à mon cœur dans ma cage thoracique. Je réfléchis à toute allure alors qu'une sensation étrange mais douillette envahie doucement ma poitrine pour couler jusqu'au fond de mon ventre. Finalement, je conclue subitement :

« Attend, c'est un compliment là, non ? »

« Hein ? Je te trouve terriblement optimiste, p'tit con. » grince-t-il instantanément en prenant une posture défensive tout en restant concentré sur son livre de recette et son saladier.

Je pense vaguement au miracle qu'il accomplit en n'ayant rien sali à part les ustensiles nécessaires, et même son tablier est incroyablement propre. Je me secoue ensuite pour lui offrir à nouveau le premier truc qui me vient à l'esprit. Je crois pas être tout à fait dégrisé...

« Je commence simplement à te connaître, et puis tu fais un gâteau quand même ! » m'exclame-je donc, mais d'une voix plus forte et d'un enthousiasme plus grand que ce que j'imaginais.

« Pfff quoi, tu crois que je t'apprécie ? » raille-t-il alors en appuyant sur sa sonorité méprisante pour m'écharper les oreilles.

Mais contre toute attente pour lui comme pour moi, je ne me démonte pas et trouve même les bons mots qui le prennent de court, vu qu'il se retourne finalement en m'écoutant parler.

« Bah je suppose, déjà parce que sinon tu ne serais sûrement pas revenu ici, même pas pour profiter de la situation vu ta fierté, et puis tu n'aurais pas accepter la requête de mon père de prendre soin de moi. »

« Putain tu as bouffé quoi ce matin ? Tch, trouver une explication si confiante et réfléchie auquel je ne peux même pas répliquer... » grogne-t-il en passant près de moi pour accéder au frigo.

Je commence à rire fièrement mais il m'agrippe soudainement le col et me baisse à son niveau, sa bouche contre mon oreille :

« Sache que je réplique _toujours_ , Jäger... »

L'entendre susurrer mon nom me fait frémir tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Mais pas un frisson de peur malheureusement, c'est plutôt le genre qui monte à la tête et qui m'amène à rougir furieusement. Il ne le remarque pas pourtant puisqu'il baisse la tête à nos pieds comme si il hésitait à ajouter quelque chose :

« Merci. »

« Quoi ? » lâché-je en redevenant simple d'esprit et totalement décontenancé.

Mais je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce genre de réplique aussi, là franchement je vois pas où il veut en venir, encore si il a pas d'idée de réplique, il aurait pu dire un truc genre « la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid » à moins que moi seul utilise encore cette expression de nos jours ? Non et puis, de quoi me remercie-t-il en fait ? Pour le cadeau, même si il est foutrement temps qu'il y pense? De l'avoir accepté ici ? D'avoir compris qu'il est juste un âne buté dans son cynisme compulsif ? De... De l'aimer ? Mon palpitant bat la chamade et je lui en veux pour ça à ce putain d'organe, parce que je suis sur que la main de Livai agrippant mon haut le sens taper à travers ma peau. Pourtant si ce que je pense est vrai, il ne dit rien là-dessus.

« Me le fait pas répéter gamin ou tu vas finir en tapis de salon avant même que tu ne t'en rendes compte. » grince-t-il entre ses dents en étrécissant ses yeux d'une menace sombre.

Je me recule pour me dégager de sa poigne, trouvant la chaleur de la cuisine subitement insupportable et je balbutie une excuse en reculant jusqu'au salon. Livai semble légèrement amusé de ma soudaine gêne en vu du léger rictus qu'il arbore et il me suit d'un pas souple et lent comme s'il était en chasse mais qu'il était sur de son coup. Je suis pas encore remit de ma nuit alcoolisée et je vois dans ses yeux qu'il en a parfaitement conscience, avec cette lumière limite prédatrice qui brille et me tétanise. Je trébuche sur _rien_ -bordel- et tombe en arrière alors que Livai bondit finalement sur sa proie, moi en l'occurrence. Un couinement m'échappe tandis que je tombe lourdement sur le dos, suite à son appui soudain sur mon torse et mon front, son corps étalé contre le mien.

Putain, si j'étais une tomate, je serais tellement mûre que mon visage craquellerait. À part ça, Le poids de Livai sur mon thorax me rappelle malgré moi que mes côtes ne sont pas tout à fait guéries et je gémis de douleur. Pourtant Livai ne bouge pas de sa place et sifflote, satisfait, et sa position ressemble à celle des gens sur leur serviettes de plage, les bras croisés et sur le ventre. Il fronce alors le sourcils et passe un doigts sur le sol juste à côté de ma tête pour apporter le doigts face à ses yeux, le nez plissé. Putain, il est en train de juger la propreté du sol, là ? J'ai le souffle court et relève la tête comme je peux pour le regarder, et c'est là qu'il me considère à son tour en arrêtant de m'ignorer.

« En fait, la vengeance n'est pas spécialement un plat merdique qui se mange périmé. » dit-il finalement en levant un sourcil suffisant, me sentant me débattre sous lui sans pouvoir faire grand-chose, puisque mes bras sont bloqués contre mes flans.

« Merde, t'es lourd...mes côtes... » réussis-je à couiner et il allait répliquer mais je continue d'un ton plus suppliant, devenant plus rouge si c'est possible « Et putain Livai, tu peux pas prendre en compte de ce que je peux ressentir avant d'agir, s'il-te-plaît ? Je me sens pas en total contrôle après une nuit si agitée et tu es appuyé sur...heu... moi mais genre _totalement_ , si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Il semble comprendre et en bougeant légèrement pour sans doute me libérer, alors qu'un électrochoc embarrassant remonte dans chaque fibre de mon corps, il se fige sur moi. Cela ne dure pas longtemps cependant puisqu'il se relève alors en s'époussetant, son expression impassible revenue.

« Tu es plutôt en forme quand tu te prends un cuite, morveux. Que ce soit de manière loquace ou physique. » raille-t-il en me fixant de haut.

Je me mets en position assise, relevant les genoux jusqu'à mon menton en entourant mes jambes de mes bras pour me cacher. Franchement, je sais que c'est dans sa nature d'appuyer là où ça fait mal mais il pourrait m'épargner de temps en temps non? Espèce de Tyran. Nain tyran! Oh putain, mon mal de crâne revient...

« Je te l'ai même pas fait répéter mais je suis quand même devenu un tapis de salon... » ronchonné-je même si ça doit plutôt sonner pathétique.

Fait chier. Au point où j'en suis, je l'emmerde juste et j'attends sagement qu'il s'éloigne pour que je puisse me relever.

« Sur quelle sorte de tapis de salon je m'allongerais, Du con ? » réplique-t-il alors en se dirigeant à nouveau vers la cuisine, coupant court à la situation lourde.

C'est vrai que je le vois mal s'allonger sur un tapis à même le sol, mais je ne vois pas où il veut en venir du coup. Il a de drôle de manière de « répliquer » lorsqu'on lui clou le bec.

Le pire c'est que je n'arrive pas à me décider si je ferais donc tout pour ne jamais réitérer cet exploit ou si au contraire, je redoublerais d'effort. Bah pour l'instant je crois que je vais juste dormir...

« Au fait, bonne année, sale merdeux. » entends-je Livai lancer de son poste et je grogne en retombant en arrière pour faire l'étoile de mer sur le sol.

C'est du sarcasme. Quel gros connard. Il me rend sacrément vulgaire en plus. Et merde quoi, _je l'aime_. Foutues hormones, tout à commencé par votre faute. Mais bon... c'est pas grave.

« Tu penses tout haut, gamin. » sonne une voix dangereusement calme de la cuisine.

Putaiiiiiin ! L'année commence bien, tiens

* * *

Et vous, elle commence bien votre année? Xd

Il l'a fait! \o/ Eren a enfin compris ses sentiments et même qu'il l'a dit! Même si c'est pas reluisant du tout comme déclaration. Mais c'est toujours ça, même si Livai a deux de tension. Au moins, c'est original (ou pas, oui j'essaye d'argumenter en ma faveur, au moins ça vous a peut-être surpris?). Bref, ça avance un mini peu, champagne! yeah \o\ ~ /o/ yeah (c'est un bonhomme qui lève les bras en allant de gauche à droite genre il danse, oui je l'explique au cas où parce que c'est pas flagrant des fois)

Je vous l'avez dit que le cadeau de Livai était long (un clapet ouvert, c'est long) et vibrant (quand il est en silencieux bien-sûr). J'aime dire des bêtises, même si j'aime pas quand je le fais pas exprès, enfin sauf pour ce genre de bêtise (ok je suis incompréhensible)

En fait je crois que Eren est plus ou moins pompette à peu près pendant toute la deuxième moitié du chapitre. Il est assez heuu pathétique(?) comme ça, alors je lui ai épargné les vomissements et puis il boit pas comme un trou à ce point là non plus, voyons ! (de toute façon il pouvait pas gerber, la cuvette des toilette était remplie de bouteilles, nan j'exagère pas, dans le lot il y en a de soda et de jus de fruit, évidement! Et c'est plutôt petit une cuvette de toilette, bref!)

Sinon rien à voir, mes examens commencent demain *snif* à 7h30 du matin *double snif* pour seulement une putain d'heure et demi *triple snif* (juste pour lundi je veux dire, j'ai des trucs terribles après) et les révisions c'est chiannnnnt. Voilà c'est tout, il fallait juste que je me plaigne à quelqu'un^^

J'espère que vous avez aimez! 8B (ce smiley est flippant mais je l'aime! Vous avez vu ses grandes dents?*-* je l'imagine aspirer sa bave en plus. OK je devrais aller me calmer moi)

Bye!


	15. Chapitre 13

Yoh! (les salutations avant tout!) ensuite...

Waou. Quand j'ai vu le nombre de mots de ce chapitre, je me suis dit que ce doit être une sorte de sevrage ahah en plus... mmh non, rien :-) (comment rassurer tout le monde mouahahah) nan mais en fait c'est pas si court que ça, ça va (je crois)

Arigato gozaimasu mina-san (allez, pour une fois je laisse le côté je-mate-trop-d'animes ramener sa fraise) d'être toujours là, et j'espère que ce sera jusqu'au bout, un bout qui arrivera je ne sais pas quand d'ailleurs! Pas maintenant! Bref, merci u_u

Pitite réponse à la pitite **Lily3107 :** Merci, ahah j'imagine trop, tu as dû te rattraper une fois ta voix revenu alors XD Nannn pauvre ordi! Bon en fait je dis rien, j'ai failli faire la même avec du dentifrice une fois. Oooh toi aussi? Des fois je me marre dans mon lit et après je fais genre je tousse au cas où (qu'ils aillent pas s'imaginer autre chose, on sait jamais quand on étouffe un rire ce que ça peut donner comme bruit ahah ok j'arrête mes conneries) le pire c'est à table, tu manges donc t'es à deux doigts de cracher, et si tu ris, t'es grillé! En fait je raconte ma vie là mais tant pis hein, en tout les cas je suis contente que ça t'es plu et que ça te fasse rire à en souffrir (nannn c'est pas sadique comme phrase) et heuuu voilà^w^

Bref, sans plus de transitions(?) voici la suite! (je suis déjà assez en retard comme ça)

* * *

Chapitre 13 :

J'ai appelé mon père de bon matin, dans l'espoir qu'il soit moins occupé à cette heure. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps mais on a rapidement discuté de Livai. Je voulais que l'on parle des finances auxquelles je suis autorisé pour lui parce qu'après tout, ce n'est pas moi qui gagne l'argent qui nous permet de vivre. Jusqu'à maintenant on était que nous deux, mon père et moi, et on a toujours vécu dans la simplicité même si notre niveau de vie reste plutôt aisé grâce à sa paie de chirurgien. Alors le fait que Livai arrive à la maison n'est pas un problème en soi, mais ce serait un mensonge si je disais que le fait de ne pas m'être concerté avec mon père jusqu'à maintenant ne me dérange pas, au fond. Même si de toute manière je suis loin d'être matérialiste et dépensier. Même si au final il m'a dit que je faisais ce que je voulais de l'argent qu'il me donne. Enfin il a tout de même demandé de rester dans la limite du raisonnable, de rester le plus dans les dépenses nécessaires pour ne pas trop le gâter, non plus. Le genre de discussion où j'ai tendance à oublier que l'on parle d'un être humain...

Enfin comme ça, ça m'aide à me concentrer sur la conversation, et même à me persuader que la chose concernée qui se trouve justement à moitié en boule sur mes jambes, entremêlée dans les draps, n'est pas effroyablement mignonne.

Je fais vraiment de mon mieux pour ne pas y penser.

Ça fait un moment que j'ai raccroché, et ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas me recoucher pour dormir encore un peu, maintenant que j'ai un poids en moins sur la poitrine, mais je ne peux pas détacher mes yeux de Livai. D'une manière ou d'un autre -sûrement à la recherche inconsciente de chaleur- il s'est retrouvé dans cette position puisque je m'étais redressé pour téléphoner. Je n'ai pas envie de parler du couinement surpris qui m'a échappé et qui a innocemment inquiété mon père, à l'autre bout du fil...

Je sens que ça tressaute convulsivement dans ma cage thoracique et je respire le plus calmement possible pendant que ce _truc_ -car ça ne doit plus ressembler à un cœur tellement il se cogne partout- fait monter vague sur vague une multitude de sentiments, alors que les papillons ont l'air d'avoir définitivement migré dans mon ventre. J'écoute la respiration lente et régulière de Livai en caressant doucement ses cheveux d'un geste mécanique mais addictif, observant son visage endormi contre moi, et surtout appréciant la chaleur qu'il émet.

J'ai mal bien-sûr, au plus profond de moi ça me tord les boyaux et me lacère la poitrine de frustration. Mais j'apprécie avant tout ce bien-être qui s'empare de moi simultanément, plus fort que n'importe quoi d'autre, et qui comble autant ma vie que mon cœur. Et cela même si c'est de plus en plus éreintant de gérer mes sentiments, sachant qu'ils semblent s'amplifier chaque jour.

Je tourne la tête vers ma table de nuit dans l'optique d'y poser mon téléphone portable, quand je remarque la clé. Celle de maman. Elle voulait que je la possède le jour où je serais amoureux au départ. Et je comprends maintenant pourquoi mon père à décidé de me la donner plus tôt, il savait qu'il ne sera pas là ce jour-là, et que je ne lui en parlerais certainement pas. Et cela risque encore moins d'arriver puisque c'est un homme plus vieux de douze ans, à l'air aussi dangereux que sexy et qui dort dans mon lit.

Merde, ne pas y penser bordel...

Je détourne le regard en stoppant ma main dans ses cheveux soyeux, sentant la honte me monter aux joues et me tirailler les entrailles. Cela doit faire quelques années -fin collège- que j'ai compris que, si j'aimais regarder les courbes féminines, la finesse d'une silhouette souple et les formes rondes et délicates ; le jeu des muscles sous les tissus, les hanches étroites ou la fermeté des clavicules marquées qui remontent jusqu'à une mâchoire plus carrée ne me laissent pas indifférent non plus. Ça ne m'a pas dérangé plus que ça, j'étais encore plus paumé qu'aujourd'hui à cette époque et trouver une quelconque réponse dans ma vie m'électrisait. Et puis j'ai toujours eu assez de détermination pour gérer ce genre de différence.

Je l'avais spontanément dit à Armin et lui avait demandé d'informer Mikasa -car je ne me voyais pas lui parler de ce genre de chose, je sais pas c'est Mikasa quand même !- et ils l'ont naturellement bien pris, même si Mikasa eut l'air plutôt... surprise, au début. Jean l'avait soupçonné lorsque j'avais un peu trop louché sur son iliaque plutôt bien marquée, une fois dans les vestiaires, et ça m'avait tellement foutu les boules de l'avoir regardé _lui_ que je m'était vengé en l'insultant plutôt violemment et on avait finalement réglé le différent à coups de poings et de pieds. Tout ça pour qu'on finisse tout les deux pleins de contusions dans le bureau du proviseur et qu'il me dise que de toute façon, c'était obligé venant d'un connard comme moi. Il sait que de toute manière je préférerais mourir plutôt que de m'intéresser à lui, alors il ne m'en a jamais tenu vigueur. Les autres l'ont devinés ou m'ont grillés et ne semblent pas plus affectés que ça, même que Ymir s'en est donné à cœur joie pour me charrier, ayant ainsi l'occasion d'agrandir son registre de blagues salaces. Il y a juste eu Connie au début qui ne concevait pas dans sa petite tête d'œuf que les femmes ne suffisent pas toujours au bonheur d'un homme. Sasha l'a su la seconde d'après lorsqu'il s'était soudainement écrié de surprise, sauf qu'elle courait la bouche pleine de pain qu'elle venait de voler au réfectoire, manquant ainsi de s'étouffer. Mais bon, avec ou sans cette déclaration, je pense qu'elle aurait fini de cette manière...

Je l'avais dit d'emblée à mon père, pour le faire rager ou le désespérer puisque c'était ma philosophie de l'époque. Mais il avait juste soupiré en disant d'un ton rêveur qu'il y avait toujours une chance que j'apporte un jour les petits enfants que ma mère voulait tant. Je me sentais alors culpabiliser et je m'étais énervé contre lui sans savoir si c'était pour avoir oser citer maman à un moment pareil alors qu'il avait rendu son nom tabou ou si c'était parce que je l'accusais de me faire me sentir coupable. Mais il avait posé sa main sur mon épaule et m'avait spécifié qu'il ne se monterait jamais contre moi, que je resterais son fils quelle que sera ma décision. Je l'avais mal pris ça aussi, j'étais sûr que c'était parce que j'étais la dernière chose qui le liait à maman et puis, je rageais qu'il le prenait si bien. Aujourd'hui je ne sais plus vraiment, je n'y prête plus attention.

Alors je me consume à cet instant de gêne parce que j'ai désormais plus que jamais conscience de la présence de Livai, de son corps, de son parfum. Le moindre de ses gestes m'intéressent et le moindre de ses paroles ou de ses regards me rend affreusement nerveux. Pourtant, ça n'a pas vraiment changé au fond, le seul problème c'est que maintenant _je sais exactement_ pourquoi je suis si à fleur de peau avec lui, et ça me rajoute une couche de pression dans la poitrine. J'ai peur, c'est évident, de mes réactions comme des siennes, même si Livai semble bien le prendre et que ça ne le dérange même pas de continuer à dormir dans le même lit que moi. De toute manière, au fond, j'appréhende tout autant l'idée de concrétisation d'une relation alors je me dis que l'on est très bien tel qu'on est et que je préfère essayer ne rien changer de ce quotidien durement acquit. C'est peut-être idiot, cette peur contradictoire à la limite de l'irrationnel, mais je suis presque certain que ce n'est pas puéril. C'est juste humain.

Mais je mentirais en disant que c'est facile et que je ne veux rien de plus pour autant de sa part. Mon feu intérieur grandit chaque jour auquel je m'habitue un peu plus à sa brusquerie et son manque de courtoisie, mais surtout à chaque geste qui me montre que lui aussi s'habitue un peu plus à ma présence. Mais je ne ferais rien. Après tout je me suis fait rejeté non ? Et vraiment, je suis terrifié à l'idée qu'insister ne l'éloigne plus qu'autre chose, car je n'ai pas oublié que derrière la flegme que Livai acquière toujours un peu plus au fil des jours, il a toujours quelque part au fond de lui ce côté aux aguets et près à mordre s'il le faut. Je ne veux pas perdre ma relation actuelle avec Livai même si je ne saurais même pas la nommer. Et comme c'est inconfortable pour moi de juste l'aimer en refoulant tout au fond de moi alors que ça bouillonne dans ma tête, je vais faire ce que je faisais jusqu'à maintenant : ignorer mes sentiments.

Je suis dans le déni, il n'y a pas d'autre mot. Mais c'est ma décision.

Je soupire et me laisse finalement retomber sur le dos, épuisé. Il est encore tôt, le soleil pointe à peine le bout de son nez. Livai s'agite dans son sommeil : il se recroqueville encore plus sur lui même, faisant glisser dans le mouvement sa tête le long de ma cuisse pour retomber sur le matelas, et enfonce son museau sous ses mains jusqu'à cacher ses paupières closes, toujours un peu plus en boule.

Je souris comme un idiot mais j'arrive bravement à me retenir de le prendre dans mes bras.

* * *

« Non mais Livai, arrête de faire l'enfant et va essayer ces fringues ! » m'exaspère-je en passant mes mains dans mes cheveux, à la limite de les arracher d'impatience.

J'ai réussi à tirer Livai jusqu'au premier magasin de vêtements trouvé en centre ville. C'est la raison de ma discussion avec mon père, parce qu'il est grand temps qu'on se décide de faire quelque chose pour ses tenues, quand même. Les vêtements trop larges qui laissent apparaître des morceaux de peau à tout va lui vont beaucoup trop bien pour le déni que j'entreprends. Sachant qu'en plus c'est de plus en plus difficile de lui trouver quelque chose à enfiler quand ses vêtements d'origine sont au lavage. Mais évidemment, les magasins sont loin d'être fait pour être propres et il y a toujours trop de monde pour s'y amasser, deux choses très irritantes pour Livai. J'ai essayé de lui expliquer qu'il devrait déjà être content que ce ne soit pas si bondé puisque les soldes arrivent dans quelques jours et que les gens les attendent, mais on n'arrache pas la mine contrariée de Monsieur si facilement.

Enfin sérieusement, il croit être le seul à détester faire les boutiques ou quoi ?

Au début, il refusait que je lui avance les fringues et j'ai finalement trouvé les bons arguments, en soit qu'il n'allait pas rester constamment dans mes vêtements trop grands pour lui, surtout en public vu l'indécence qu'il dégage, et que de toute manière, qu'on lui achète ses propres vêtements ou qu'il pique les miennes, ça ne change pas le fait que ce n'est pas lui qui paye. Alors pour la dernière fois j'ai cherché dans mon placard la plus petite taille que j'avais -énièmes cadavres de mon début d'adolescence- et nous voilà ici, même si je l'ai plus ou moins tiré par la peau du cou.

« La ferme, c'est toi le gamin ici, sale merdeux ! Et j'ai pas besoin de les essayer, je sais d'un coup d'œil si elles me vont. » argumente Livai en croisant les bras et me jetant un regard lourd de défi que je soutiens, aussi irrité que lui.

Moi non plus, je n'aime pas faire les boutiques.

« Mais pourquoi tu en fais tout un foin ? » demandé-je alors en expirant fortement.

« Qui sait quel porc aurait pu enfiler ces putains de fringues avant moi ? Je ne les porterais pas tant qu'elles ne seront pas lavés ! » clame-t-il d'un ton implacable.

Ah. c'était ça. Et inopinément, je me mets à rire, comme s'il m'avait jeté un sort qui m'aurait fait évacuer toute pression d'un coup. C'est dingue le pouvoir qu'il a de me faire passer par tout mes états en quelques instants. Mais Livai doit juger mon rire comme moqueur car il me donne un coup de pied dans les reins, ce qui me fait brailler de manière très virile et galante. Ensuite, le choc douloureux passé, je me frotte la partie meurtrie en me plaignant et fais en sorte d'ignorer les regards insistants qui me brûlent la nuque.

Il fait chaud. Et alors que je pensais que c'était encore mon corps qui faisait des siennes, Livai retire son manteau et me le tend avant de s'éloigner en me disant qu'il voulait voir un peu plus loin. L'air est lourd dans cette pièce, le chauffage doit être à fond, à moins que ce ne soit dû à l'accumulation des corps dans un endroit si étriqué. En tout les cas, ça ne m'aide pas à rester totalement calme et détendu et je sens mon irritation rester à la surface, près à revenir à la charge. Pour ne pas y penser, j'observe donc Livai parcourir les rayons de vêtements à la recherche de ce qu'il pourrait ou voudrait porter, en plus de ce qu'on a déjà trouvé. Et ça me démange de lui demander si on ne ferait pas mieux d'aller voir du côté des enfants, pour trouver sa taille... mais j'ai pas trop envie de mourir là, tout de suite, alors je m'abstiens et continue de le regarder de loin. Je m'attarde inconsciemment sur sa démarche, sa silhouette qui se meut souplement, ses fines jambes légèrement serrées dans un de mes vieux jeans délavés, marquant le roulement de ses hanches, et son T-shirt noir qui retrace sa carrure, ses épaules plutôt développées, la courbe de ses reins...

Je sens la chaleur me monter encore plus rapidement au cerveau et je stoppe brusquement mon inspection. Meerde ! Je me prends la tête dans les mains en geignant de désespoir et affliction, fléchissant les genoux pour m'accroupir et me cacher. Et tant pis pour ceux qui me remarquent, ça leur fera un truc à raconter de leur journée.

« Livai ? »

Je vois Livai se tourner vers la source de la voix derrière moi et je me relève, toujours les mains me tenant la tête pour me retourner à mon tour. L'appel provient d'un grand blond, aux sourcils épais et plutôt broussailleux contrairement à sa coiffure impeccable, et aux yeux aussi bleus que ceux d'Armin et Christa. Il s'avance vers nous d'une démarche respirant la prestance, ce qui s'accentue certainement par son costume tiré à quatre épingles, et je baisse mes bras sans un mot, trop interloqué par cette soudaine apparition. L'homme passe à côté de moi sans me voir et le sourire qu'il arbore en reconnaissant Livai un peu plus à chaque pas ne me plaît pas du tout. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne le sens pas ce mec...

« Livai, c'est bien toi ! » déclame-t-il en prenant le concerné dans ses bras sans prévenir.

Nan mais attend... _Quoi ?! Oh, et la décence il connaît pas ?!_

Je sais que j'ai décidé de ne rien faire à propos de mes sentiments et de jouer à faire l'autruche mais là, il n'y a pas moyen, comment peut-il le prendre dans ses bras l'air de rien et en public en plus ? Raaah et puis pourquoi Livai ne réagit pas d'ailleurs ?

Je le fixe intensément alors qu'il disparaît presque dans l'étreinte du plus grand, le menton levé pour émerger d'entre l'épaule et la nuque du blond. J'attends la réaction violente coutumière : les muscles qui se tendent, un coup qui part et un regard noir accompagné d'un grognement menaçant, près à attaquer à nouveau, avec pourquoi pas une flopée d'insultes. Pourtant c'est son regard neutre qui reste irrémédiablement collé à son visage, mais il semble tout de même aussi pétrifié que moi. Finalement, il lève ses bras lentement pour poser ses mains sur le grand dos du blond puis il souffle presque timidement :

« Erwin... »

Attend, il le connaît ? Au fond oui, c'est évident, puisque l'homme l'a appelé par son prénom et agit familièrement avec lui, mais que Livai en fasse de même est une scène plutôt... surprenante. Un pincement aiguë me broie alors le fond de la poitrine et je réalise que cette dernière me fait déjà affreusement mal depuis tout à l'heure. Je ne dis rien pourtant, et eux non plus. Personne ne bouge et cette situation statique fait monter un peu plus l'agacement en moi, à chaque seconde qui passe. Au bout d'un moment, Livai soupire et laisse brusquement retomber ses bras le long de son corps avec un certain mouvement d'impatience. Le blond, Erwin donc, se recule alors sans hésitation, comme s'il attendait le signal depuis le début. Mon cœur se compresse un peu plus de douleur et me coupe la respiration tellement je me sens affreusement de trop, seul et planté là, à dix pas d'eux. Et si ça reste une chance qu'il n'y ait actuellement que nous dans le rayon, il n'est pas fermé à tout le reste du monde pour autant, et le tapage du reste du magasin se répercute frénétiquement dans ma tête douloureuse. À moins que ce ne soit mon rythme cardiaque trop élevé qui raisonnent...

« Je me suis inquiété tu sais, partir comme ça et ne plus donner signe de vie ! » s'exclame Erwin tout en gardant un comportement relativement calme et confiant, ses mains posées sur les épaules de Livai et scrutant son visage.

Livai qui ne dit rien et soupire juste lourdement en détournant le regard, accompagnant le geste avec une sorte de bref grondement de gorge.

« Tu vas bien ? » enchaîne l'autre sans se formaliser de l'absence de réponse.

Au même moment, je change d'appui sur mes jambes un peu brusquement, trop engourdi par la tension qui s'accumulent dans mes muscles immobiles, ce qui attire son regard et il semble enfin me calculer :

« Tu habites chez ce garçon ? » devine-t-il alors instantanément, ce qui est plutôt flippant en fait.

« Ouais. » fait finalement Livai en posant son regard blasé sur moi.

Je m'avance alors gauchement pour les rejoindre tout en remarquant le mouvement d'épaule de Livai pour se débarrasser de la prise d'Erwin, et le fait que ce putain de blond retire alors ses mains en les faisant _glisser_ et non en les _relevant_ , et _rapidement_ plutôt que _précipitamment_. Il est évident qu'il a l'habitude de Livai et je crois que cette affirmation m'énerve encore plus. Je me rends compte trop tard que je fusillais ses mains du regard car une fois qu'elles sont retirées et que j'arrive à leur hauteur, je relève la tête et remarque leur attention presque pesante sur moi. Pourtant je ne me montre pas plus perturbé que ça, la contrariété prenant le dessus sur tout le reste, et je m'arrête à côté de Livai afin de faire face à Erwin. Livai me fixe de son regard neutre alors que je me perds dans ses prunelles dans l'espoir de lire quoi que ce soit -peine perdue- sans même savoir ce que j'espère y voir. Finalement je tourne la tête vers ce Erwin et on se regarde un instant en chien de faïence, pendant que mon cerveau tourne à mille à l'heure si bien que même mon cœur -pourtant champion de marathon- a dû mal à suivre le rythme. Un couple arrive à l'autre bout du rayon en parlant joyeusement, cassant l'espèce de silence qui nous assomme malgré la cohue du magasin. Livai soupire alors d'un air résigné :

« Eren, Erwin ; Erwin, Eren. » nous présente-t-il vaguement avec un geste nonchalant de la main.

« Enchanté. » me salue alors le blond avec un sourire qui, étrangement, me paraît sincère, tout en me tendant sa paume que je fixe une seconde avant de la serrer promptement.

« De même. »

« Tu voulais savoir pourquoi j'étais à la rue... » continue Livai à mon adresse, et il désigne Erwin du pouce « Lui, c'est mon ancien propriétaire. »

« Hein ? » lâché-je stupidement en ouvrant des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, ayant du mal à analyser les informations.

« Propriétaire de mon appartement, crétin ! Tu pense à quoi encore ? »

« Ah, oui ! Heu... et donc ? »

« Il s'est déclaré lui aussi. » dit simplement Livai comme si c'était suffisant pour comprendre.

Ça l'est ? Pas pour moi en tout cas. Mais aucun mot ne me vient à l'esprit pour exprimer mon égarement ou en demander plus. Il serait donc parti pour cette raison, il se serait fait voler le peu d'affaires qu'il avait et aurait fini à le rue suite à ça ? C'est pas possible. Enfin, ça rappelle bien sa fierté mal placée, pour ne pas être rentré malgré tout, et au final je ne vais pas vraiment me plaindre de ses agissements puisque ça m'a permis de le rencontrer. Mais quand même, j'ai dû mal à suivre là.

« Lui aussi ? » entends-je provenir discrètement d'Erwin mais je l'ignore et ne lâche pas Livai des yeux, ne sachant pas si je devrais répondre, poser des questions ou juste rien.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Erwin ? » lâche finalement Livai en regardant l'autre homme, décidant ainsi pour moi.

« Et bien ce magasin n'est pas trop mal en matière de vêtements, tu sais... » commence le blond en faisant un signe évasif de la main vers le reste de la salle.

« Bon, Livai, comment on fait pour les vêtements ? Si tu ne les essayes pas et qu'ils ne te vont pas il faudra revenir tu sais... » les coupé-je avec un comportement nonchalant tout en jouant avec le piercing de mon nez, l'impatience débordant finalement d'entre mes dents.

« Ah ? Livai, tu fais aussi tourner ce gamin en bourrique ? » rit alors Erwin avant de le réprimander gentiment en posant doucement sa main sur son bras : « Tu devrais arrêter ça, c'est pour toi que vous êtes ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

« ... »

Ils sont proches. Pas qu'à cet instant et simplement physiquement, non, ça date de plus longtemps. Et mon ventre se tord et fait des nœuds avec mes entrailles à cette évidence. Ils sont bien plus proches que je ne pourrais certainement jamais l'être avec Livai. Il écoute Erwin et l'autre sait comment il fonctionne et y prête une attention particulière. Je crois qu'au fond, je me sentais privilégié, le fait de pouvoir vivre à ses côtés, qu'il me tolère et me laisse même l'atteindre parfois. Mais je réalise que c'était seulement pendant des moments de faiblesse : le froid qui l'engourdi, la fatigue, la fièvre... Là, Livai est en pleine forme, et Erwin est proche de lui sans s'essuyer un remarque acerbe ou un coup de griffe. Il peut le toucher sans s'inquiéter de sa réaction et il semble en connaître sur lui bien plus que moi, qui ne sais toujours rien à part son nom et sa date de naissance. Je n'aime pas ce que ça implique. Je n'aime pas ce que je vois.

Je n'aime pas ça.

« Je n'aime pas ça. » répété-je de vive voix en les fixant, les sourcils froncés.

« Hein ? »

« C'est quoi cette situation bancale ? Et puis quelle genre de relation est-ce, entre soi-disant un proprio et un locataire ? Vous êtes bizarres ! Et surtout merde, je suis pas un gamin ! » débité-je sans trier en fronçant encore plus des sourcils.

J'ai la vague impression d'agir de manière ridicule mais ce n'est pas ma priorité. J'ai le cerveau qui tourne à mille à l'heure et une drôle de sensation qui me ronge de l'intérieur et s'écoule dans mes veines à m'en glacer le sang, et cela prend le dessus sur ma personne. Je fixe Erwin intensément alors qu'il me rend mon regard, et la ressemblance avec les yeux d'Armin me perturbe, il y a même cette lueur de lucidité particulière que j'apprécie tant chez mon ami. Il semble tout analyser parfaitement et cette constatation me fait grincer des dents. Le silence entre nous s'étend à m'en devenir insupportable, et je commence à entendre des chuchotements interrogatifs derrière moi. Livai semble les entendre aussi parce qu'il ordonne d'une voix tranchante :

« Arrêtez vos putains de conneries, vous êtres ridicules et je risque de finir par m'énerver. » Puis il continue d'un ton plus las et résigné, non sans pester un peu « Tch. C'est bon, je vais les essayer ces saloperies, mais c'est bien pour être sûr de ne pas revenir hein. »

Le fait que sa décision soit dû à ce que j'ai dit _moi_ me soulage étrangement de ces drôles d'émotions qui me lacèrent de l'intérieur. Un peu. Je détourne mon regard vers Livai en expirant toute l'air que j'avais apparemment gardé dans mes poumons pendant tout ce temps, mais celui-ci ne se préoccupe pas de nous et s'élance à travers les rayons sans un mot de plus. Erwin semble avoir du temps à tuer parce qu'il nous suit, à mon plus grand malheur. Livai nous intime d'un ton polaire de rester sage et il entre dans une cabine d'essayage.

« Quelle est exactement la nature de votre relation ? » demande alors Erwin sans préavis et je pique un phare monstrueux tellement la question me prend de court. Et sans même que je ne trouve le souffle de répondre, il conclue : « Mmh je vois, tu t'es vraiment déclaré alors... C'est étrange. »

« Vous pouvez parler vous ! Et j'ai pas fait exprès de tomber amoureux de lui ! » m'offusque-je instantanément, piqué au vif.

« Ah, non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. » s'excuse-t-il en levant les paumes dans un signe de rédemption. Puis il continue, tout en se plongeant dans ses réflexions, au vu de sa main posée sur son menton : « Je veux dire, et il n'est pas parti ? Livai fait seulement ce qu'il veut donc si on lui demande une quelconque attache qu'il rejette, il coupe rapidement court au problème. Comme avec moi par exemple. Mmh... c'est vraiment étrange, peut-être qu'il ne te prend pas au sérieux... ? »

Je me sens tomber d'une falaise, et mon cœur sombre tout autant. Ce qu'il dit correspond parfaitement au caractère de Livai. Alors... est-ce que c'est vrai, que c'est parce qu'il ne croit pas en ma sincérité ? Une boule immatérielle se gonfle dans ma gorge. Est-ce parce que je suis mineur... ? Qu'on ne couche pas ensemble ? Mais au fait, pourquoi je me sens si atteint par cette idée ? Je ne devrais pas être affligé par cela, je devrais m'en réjouir puisque du coup, il n'est pas parti. Et surtout, qu'est-ce que je fais de ma détermination à rester comme on est actuellement ?

Peut-être que je n'en suis pas capable finalement.

Cette possibilité m'angoisse terriblement. Je fais quoi moi alors, si toutes mes convictions sont vaines ? Je ne sais pas... je ne sais plus.

Je vais... sûrement attendre jusqu'à l'échéance, jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à partir pour reconstruire sa vie dans son coin. Jusqu'à ce qu'il juge qu'il ne peut plus rester plus longtemps avec un gamin qui se trouve être attiré par lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte le fait que mes sentiments sont réels et non simplement passagers à cause de quelconques hormones. Quelque chose s'écoule le long de mon estomac et me brûle froidement comme une sorte d'acide inconnu. Je pensais que je n'avais plus à m'inquiéter d'un départ imminent, puisqu'il avait promis à mon père de veiller sur moi. Et maintenant ? Maintenant... là tout de suite, je dois absolument arrêter d'y penser. Pour l'instant, je dois me focaliser sur les vêtements de Livai, la raison de notre présence ici.

Si je ne le fais pas, je risque d'imploser à tout moment.

« Hey Livai, tu me montres hein ! Comment je peux être sûr que tu les essayes vraiment sinon ? » clamé-je à travers le battant de bois, en essayant de contenir les tremblements de ma voix incertaine.

« T'es une gonzesse ou quoi ? Je vais pas te faire un putain de défilé non plus ! » grogne-t-il en ouvrant tout de même la porte, même si brutalement.

Il a les cheveux ébouriffés mais il a dû essayer de les replacer rapidement avant de sortir, puisque ses yeux restent dégagés. Il porte un pull gris avec un col en V, plutôt grand pour lui puisqu'il descend jusqu'à le moitié de ses pectoraux, et dénudant sa nuque et ses clavicules bien plus que ça ne le devrait. En revanche, le pantalon noir lui va parfaitement, moulant juste ce qu'il faut sans trop serrer ni trop laisser nager, épousant discrètement ses formes...

« Il n'y a pas à dire, c'est les vêtements trop grands qui te rendent le plus appétissant. » commente Erwin calmement en le lorgnant sans retenu.

Putain d'enfoiré.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là, toi ? T'as rien d'autre à foutre ? » lâche Livai en gardant un ton froid et neutre.

« Non, pas vraiment. Ah ! » Erwin fouille dans sa poche et sort son smartphone puis lit quelque chose sur l'écran avant de déclarer « Ah si, malheureusement la récréation est finie, il faut que j'y aille. J'ai été vraiment content de te revoir, Livai. Eren. » puis il se retourne et disparaît à travers les rayons comme il était arrivé.

« ... »

« ... »

« C'est toi qui a choisi ce pull, c'est pour ça qu'il est trop grand. » fait Livai pour argumenter sa tenue débraillée.

« Ça s'appelle de la mauvaise foi, ça. » répondis-je en essayant de réprimer un sourire incontrôlable, toute pression étant retombée à ces mots.

« Tch »

Il retourne dans la cabine en claquant la porte et je ris. Il semblerait que, maintenant qu'Erwin n'est plus dans les parages, je retrouve enfin la disponibilité de mes émotions habituelles. Je me sens enfin respirer.

Même si je garde un nœud désagréable dans l'estomac.

* * *

Livai me montre d'autres tenues et ce n'est pas du tout comme dans les films hollywoodiens. Je ne lui fais pas oui ou non de la tête et il ne me présente pas des choses plus ou moins extravagantes. Non, ce sont des vêtements normaux et il sort juste un seconde pour me prouver qu'il les a essayés. J'aurais pu lui dire qu'il n'avait plus besoin de me montrer, que je le croyais, mais j'en ai pas eu le cœur. Je préfère en profiter pour le reluquer un peu sans que ce ne soit déplacé ou embarrassant pour moi de me faire griller. Sauf au moment où il essaye une chemise blanche et qu'il n'avait pas de T-shirt à mettre en dessous. Immanquablement, la vision du tissu légèrement transparent parfaitement collé à sa peau à failli me perdre.

Mais c'est sans compter sur le sarcasme de Livai pour me faire douloureusement retomber sur Terre. La honte...

Je me retiens de parler d'Erwin pendant tout le reste du temps à faire du..."shopping", et même pendant le trajet du retour je n'en décoche pas un mot et lui non plus. Mais une fois rentré, je n'y tiens plus mais me rends compte que je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet. C'est peut-être trop tard... ? Je m'approche prudemment de lui alors qu'il est en train de lancer une machine avec ses nouvelles fringues dedans. Il sait que je suis là, alors j'inspire fortement et lance ce qui me prend le plus de place dans mon esprit :

« Est-ce que tu me laisseras moi aussi ? »

C'est ce qui m'angoisse le plus. Je suis totalement bouleversé par ce que m'a dit l'autre enfoiré de blond, et même si j'ai peur de la réponse, en réalité je n'arrive pas à douter complètement, au fond. Alors finalement, me voilà en train d'attendre le fin mot de cette contradiction qui bataille en moi, et à cet instant j'ai comme la sensation qu'il va sonner comme une sentence. Quelle soit douce ou amère, là est toute la question désormais. Livai met en route la machine sans un mot puis finalement se relève et se tourne vers moi.

« Non. »

Douce sentence, qui fait vivement tressaillir quelque chose dans mon plexus solaire et qui consume délicieusement chaque fibre de mon être.

Pourtant sa voix sonne lourde, vibrante et implacable, le genre qui s'exprime une fois et qui clos d'autorité la conversation. Ça donne une étrange contraste et mon estomac vacille entre soulagement et frustration.

Car maintenant j'ai envie de lui demander pourquoi. J'en crève d'envie mais je sens que ça m'est interdit. Parler de ça plus longtemps paraît dangereux. Alors je me mords la lèvre à m'en faire mal pour me taire, là où la peau est encore fragilisée et donc plus douce, là où je sens mon piercing comme les premiers jours. Ah oui car j'ai pu le remettre au final. En effet, en me brossant les dents un matin je me suis rendu compte que, la croûte partie et la peau presque refaite, le trou de mon piercing n'était pas totalement rebouché... Évidemment, j'aurais dû y penser puisque ça fait plusieurs années qu'il a eu l'occasion de bien cicatriser. Idiot ou pas, je mets ma faute d'inattention sur le fait que j'avais d'autres choses en tête, comme la personne qui se trouve en ce moment même en face de moi et qui accapare constamment toutes mes pensées.

Je me mords donc ce bout de lèvre encore un peu meurtri et un goût de fer se repend rapidement dans ma bouche. Je ne pensais pas que refouler mes sentiments serait si difficile, et à défaut de mes yeux toujours secs malgré la brûlure présente, c'est mon sang qui coule de mes lèvres. Je ne comprends pas vraiment mon état mais je me sens trembler, comme à bout et près à exploser. Ce que je voulais ignorer est plus gros que ce que je pensais et je réalise à quel point c'est à la limite de déborder. Alors je me détourne hâtivement pour aller me réfugier dans la cuisine sans un mot ni regard de plus. Mais Livai me suit de près et se positionne juste à côté de moi lorsque je m'appuie au dessus de l'évier pour regarder une goutte de sang y tomber mollement.

Sans un mot, il attrape mon visage dans ses mains en se levant sur la pointe des pieds et me tire à lui, collant nos fronts et nos nez ensemble. Il fixe la nouvelle goutte de sang qui vient perler au coin de ma bouche et finalement il y porte ses lèvres, et, sous la surprise, mon cœur fait une embardée violente. Je sens la douceur de ses lèvres au coin des miennes, sur ma peau, et je retiens mon souffle à la limite de l'apoplexie. Une sensation délicieuse explose dans mon ventre comme un bonbon pétillant qui envahit la bouche. Je frémis en le regardant et il relève les yeux à son tour pendant que je sens le bout de sa langue se coller à ma blessure à la commissure de mes lèvres. Je me sens plus fébrile que jamais et je suis plus rouge que tout ce qui peut bien être rouge sur cette foutue Terre, l'esprit totalement embrouillé et le cœur battant à tout rompre. Livai se recule finalement en se léchant les babines et sa voix sarcastique perce à travers le bourdonnement incessant de mon rythme cardiaque totalement affolé :

« T'es vraiment qu'un vierge effarouchée morveux. »

Et à cette phrase, je reprends mes esprits. Je me sens soulagé qu'il ait éclaté cette étrange bulle dans laquelle je glissais irrémédiablement, et qui aurait pu me faire perdre le peu de raison qu'il me reste. Mais il ne fut pas assez rapide je suppose ,car un doute commence à s'insinuer en moi. Pourquoi est-il toujours là alors que je me suis déclaré et pourquoi m'a-t-il promis qu'il resterait ? Et puis c'était quoi _ça_? Je devine bien que c'était pour me faire revenir à la normal mais... C'est dangereux. Peut-être ai-je tord, mais une terrible et irrépressible lueur d'espoir s'allume alors au fond de moi. Une petit flamme que je compte protéger jalousement, voir si elle s'attisera ou finalement s'étouffera. Je sens que cette décision risque de me faire courir à ma perte, mais je ne peux la réprimer pour autant.

Calmé mais désormais perdu dans mes pensées où bataille toujours la bouillie qui me sert de cerveau, je commence à sortir une casserole pour préparer le dîner, ne supportant plus de rester immobile. Livai passe aussi à autre chose et part sans un mot prendre une douche -à ce que j'entends-, ne supportant sûrement plus l'idée d'avoir porté des vêtements sales. Moi je finis par me mettre à ruminer et songe que je ne comprends définitivement pas le comportement de Livai. Je sais que je veux espérer même si ce n'est sûrement pas une bonne chose... enfin je ne sais pas, Livai était à la limite de mes lèvres quand même... merde ça me perd encore plus, je n'arrive décidément plus à savoir où j'en suis ! Et puis les mots d'Erwin qui m'ont tant ébranlés tournent en boucle et me font garder un profond ressentiment, que je sens me ronger à nouveau. C'est ça faute, tout ça ! Pourquoi il a fallu qu'il apparaisse subitement ? Ce sale blond...

« Je ne l'aime pas. » lâché-je finalement alors que Livai revient dans une sorte de pyjama, pour mettre la table.

« Allons bon, pourquoi ça ? » demande-t-il d'un ton flegme en comprenant tout de suite de qui je parle.

« Ce mec couchait avec toi, hein ? » répondis-je sans trop savoir pourquoi, mais ça soulage étonnement un poids sur ma langue dont je n'avais pas conscience.

« Ah ? Et en quoi ça te regarde ? »

« Kh... Quelle genre de relation est-ce quand on couche avec une personne avec qui on a un engagement financier ? Ça fait étrange... à se demander la manière dont tu payais réellement. » grincé-je en m'énervant un peu plus à chaque mot irréfléchi de ma part.

Je sais que je ne devrais pas mais aussi que c'est trop tard pour reculer, je suis trop échauffé. L'adrénaline m'empoisonne les veines progressivement et je sens encore ce malaise, celui qui me fait douter de ma propre place, et l'agacement revient en trombe. Mais je n'arrive pas à savoir de quoi exactement je suis en colère : contre Erwin d'avoir fait parti de la vie de Livai, contre Livai de se fichtre de tout ça ou contre moi pour dire ces horribles choses sans pouvoir m'en empêcher ? Un peu des trois, certainement.

« C'était juste mon propriétaire et plus ou moins ami ! Et oui, on couchait ensemble ! » s'agace Livai à son tour en me fixant, fléchissant légèrement les genoux, les pieds plantés dans le sol comme quand il est près à bondir. Et ça m'énerve encore plus, parce qu'il ne le fait pas à Erwin, ce geste défensif.

« Et bien justement je me pose la question, c'est « propriétaire » dans quel sens en réalité !? Tu n'aimes pas l'idée d'être entretenu mais tu n'arrêtes pas de vivre de cette manière en fait ! » l'accusé-je méchamment.

« Tu ne sais rien, petit con... »

« Bien sûr que non, puisque tu ne me dis rien ! Pourquoi avec moi, tu restes après ma déclaration alors que tu es parti quand ce fut Erwin ? Est-ce parce que tu me considères comme un stupide gamin ? » crié-je d'une traite, emporté par un nouvel élan de ressentiments à l'entente de ses derniers mots, puis je me calme en essayant de reprendre mon souffle alors que Livai est plongé dans un étrange mutisme, son expression blasée me fixant simplement. Et ça me fait encore plus mal, qu'il ne réagisse pas, j'aurais presque préféré qu'il s'énerve « ...Livai, est-ce que tu prends mes sentiments au sérieux ? » demandé-je alors que ma voix se casse et se perd quelque part entre ma gorge et l'air qui m'entoure.

Depuis quand cet air n'a-t-il plus d'oxygène ? Mais surtout pourquoi Livai reste-t-il muet ? Pourquoi ne répond-t-il pas à cette question ? Je vois... je suppose que c'est difficile de prendre un ado bourré d'hormones au sérieux, quand il parle de sentiments...

Le cœur lourd et l'estomac au bord des lèvres, je n'ai plus trop faim et m'excuse donc promptement avant de débarrasser mon assiette. J'évite de regarder Livai et m'esquive dans la salle de bain où je ressasse au moins trente minutes sous le jet d'eau puis traîne pour m'habiller. J'angoisse de sortir et de me retrouver face à lui. J'ai honte de mon emportement excessif, de ce que je lui ai dit sous le coup de l'adrénaline, et je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour le regarder à nouveau dans les yeux un jour. Mon ventre se tord à cette idée et je sais bien que j'ai encore plus peur de ne plus jamais avoir l'occasion de les recroiser, ses prunelles. Pendant que je me tourmente en soupirant devant le miroir, j'entends la vibration caractéristique de mon portable qui annonce un SMS. Sans surprise, je découvre que c'est Armin :

De : Armin  
Salut ! On ne s'est pas beaucoup vu pendant les vacances, j'en suis désolé, j'espère que ça va ! Tu veux venir à la maison pour la fin du weekend, jusqu'à lundi ? Pour me rattraper et puis comme ça tu seras sûr de ne pas être en retard pour la reprise des cours ! ;-)

Je me mets immanquablement à sourire. Je sais que pendant les fêtes, Armin va voir de la famille à droite à gauche ce qui le rend peu disponible, en plus des devoirs qu'il fait toujours consciencieusement. Il cherche et trouve toujours un moyen de se rattraper malgré le nombre de fois où je lui ai dis que ce n'était pas grave. Les vacances de Noël sont toujours très chargées pour la plupart... Mais là ça tombe on ne peut plus bien et je lui réponds immédiatement sans tergiverser :

RE: De : Armin  
Yoh ! OK, je te pardonnes à une condition : que je puisse venir dès maintenant Xd

Et sa réponse ne tarde pas à venir. Aucune hésitation ne semble avoir été présente tellement c'est rapide, et c'est ce que j'aime le plus avec Armin, il n'y a pas de question à se poser lorsqu'une requête est formulée :

RE: RE: De : Armin  
Pas de soucis ! A tout à l'heure !^o^

Je porte mon portable entre mes lèvres le temps de passer un jeans, pour être sûr de ne pas l'oublier, puis le range dans ma poche arrière. J'enfile le premier T-shirt venu, me secoue les cheveux pour essayer de les arranger un peu, puis ouvre la porte prudemment en retenant mon souffle. J'écoute un instant, le cœur battant, et reconnaît finalement l'eau qui coule et des bruits de vaisselle qui m'indique que Livai est toujours dans la cuisine. Je me précipite donc dans ma chambre, attrape mon sac que j'utilise pour l'EPS et le vide par terre -parce que je ne le vide jamais, même pas pour aérer mes affaires- et y enfourne quelques affaires de rechange. Je le passe ensuite sur mon épaule, et attrape mon sac de cours auquel je n'ai même pas touché depuis presque deux semaines. J'y trouve un morceau de feuille et un stylo vagabond pour écrire un mot à Livai, dans l'optique de sortir de l'appartement en catimini. C'est peut-être con, mais je flippe vraiment de le revoir tout de suite et je ne me sens pas la force de lui expliquer où je vais ni pourquoi.

Je gribouille donc un truc rapidement, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire et ne voulant pas faire dans le compliqué. Puis je fourre à nouveau mes affaires dans mon sac, le passe sur mon épaule par dessus l'autre et me dirige doucement à travers l'appartement, le plus silencieusement possible. Je m'arrête deux secondes à la hauteur du sofa où je compte poser le mot, non sans jeter un coup d'œil au dos de Livai qui fait toujours la vaisselle sans rien remarquer. Je relis quand même les quelques coups de crayon une dernière fois avant d'abandonner le morceau de papier sur un coussin :

 _« Armin m'a invité à dormir chez lui jusqu'à la reprise des cours lundi. Je te laisse l'appartement. Eren. »_

J'hésite d'ajouter un désolé, mais ce serait un désolé pour quoi ? De ce que j'ai dis plus tôt, de le lâcher ou de filer à l'anglaise ? Alors je me contente de ce qui est déjà écrit et me glisse jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Je songe à quel point c'est tout de même surprenant que Livai ne m'est pas encore repéré, puis me faufile dehors.

Pardon, Livai...

* * *

Ahahah qu'est-ce qu'on se tape des barres dans ce chapitre! Nan mais j'y peux rien, on m'a dit que rire faisait mal alors... nan je déconne Xp (remarquez le fait que j'ai expédié le problème du piercing rapidement parce que ça m'ennuyait -pour rester poli- et qu'en plus on m'a gentiment fait des recherches et apparemment c'est le plus plausible, que Eren n'est pas de bon yeux. Donc voilà)

Ben en fait, j'ai pas grand chose à dire, à part revenez la semaine prochaine? X3 (profitez-en, pour une fois que je délire pas trop dans les coms d'auteur!)

Ah si, j'ai pas trop pris le temps de relire pour ce qui est genre fluidité et enchaînement des événements, si un truc fait bizarre j'en suis désolé d'avance! (pour les fautes aussi d'ailleurs, mais ça c'est à chaque fois) Voilà, en espérant que ça vous ait plu malgré tout!

Bon, je crois que c'est tout... Bye! n_n


	16. Chapitre 14

Hellooooo! Sa va(te)? (mmh ch'ais pas, une envie soudaine de jeu de mot de merde Xp)

Ah! J'avais oublié de le dire la dernière fois tellement je me faisais toute petite parce que bah c'était pas très risible comme chapitre comparé aux précédents, et bien au début ce devait l'être, marrant ! Je veux dire par là que la jalousie d'Eren devait être plutôt délirante comme à son habitude(?) et que Erwin était... un maso. Je lui avais même fait dire "nyah~ !" quand Livai l'expliquait à Eren en le frappant. Ahahah nan mais imaginez ERWIN faire NYAH parce que Livai le frappe, putain c'est pas possible il aurait fait trop peur X'D Et puis de toute manière Eren a décidé de faire son grand tourmenté le temps d'un chapitre et voilà (nooon c'est pas ma faute, rien à voir vraiment, c'est lui j'vous dis!)

Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs...? Bref! Merci à vous de continuer à suivre encore et toujours les tribulations de cet ado étrange que j'ai fait de notre pauvre Eren Jäger et de l'irascible sale matou que j'ai fait de Livai Ackerman! (des fois j'ai envie de m'excuser auprès d'eux, c'est grave docteur?) Sans compter les autres qui vont bien devoir réapparaître plus longuement un de ces quatre (peut-être, normalement?) breeef merci aussi aux favoriteurs, followers et reviewers parce que c'est toujours enthousiasment tout ça et voilà!  
Vous avez vu, j'essaye d'innover pour les remerciements, c'est naze hein? Mais c'est pas grave X3

 **Lily3107:** Merci^^ Ahahah oui c'est le pire dans les lieux publics XD surtout quand c'est un fou rire! Ah mais je te crois pour l'oreiller, j'ai essayé aussi une fois il y a longtemps (d'ailleurs j'avais juste réussi à m'étouffer en inspirant trop fortement dans le tissu et à rire encore plus) Ahahah c'est marrant mais on dirait que c'est plus dans la liste "à ne pas faire mais que je fais quand même" X) Nan mais je comprends, mais sérieusement tu vas finir par totalement perdre ta voix ou quoi? Comment t'as fait j'aimerais bien perdre la mienne, ça m'évitera de dire des conneries un peu Xp (nan en fait c'est pas drôle, surtout si ça fait mal quand on rigole) En tout cas bravo, lire en plein cours, franchement! (nan je déc, je fais pareil) et sinon il faut pas partir perdant, même pour un contrôle de Math!^^ (si si je t'assure, si tu positives, tu peux avoir une chance! Peut être) Ah au fait désolé le dernier chapitre n'allait pas te faire souffrir, il était pas vraiment drôle^^' (quoi, t'es pas maso tu dis?) mais celui-là est plus sympa déjà X3

Bonne Lecture~!

* * *

Chapitre 14 :

J'ai passé le reste du weekend chez Armin. Je me suis efforcé de paraître normal et attentif -du moins autant que je peux l'être habituellement- mais plusieurs fois il m'a fait remarqué que j'étais beaucoup trop distrait pour mon bien. Plus précisément au bout de la cinquième fois où j'ai violemment fait rencontrer mon petit orteil et le coin d'un meuble quelconque. C'est dans ces moments là que j'en veux à tout les mangas shonens de la Terre, parce que pourquoi diable les personnages se relèvent quelle que soit la putain d'attaque qu'ils se prennent dans le gueule alors que moi je me frappe l'orteil et je meurs ?! Mmh, en fait les héros de mangas devraient essayer ce genre d'attaque contre leurs adversaires, peut-être qu'ils gagneraient d'un coup -serait-ce le secret de One Punch man?- mais j'imagine pas le nom de l'attaque à beugler "Attaque du petit orteil mortel !". Mmh, je pense que j'ai pas assez d'imagination pour rendre les choses classes en fait...

Armin se sentait désolé pour ma propre maladresse puissance dix, je le voyais à son regard impuissant mais il s'est retenu de me poser des questions. Même pas sur la raison de ma venue immédiate le soir de son invitation, et il a même fait en sorte que je me change les idées. Armin est comme ça, il attend toujours que je me décide moi-même à lui dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur, et en attendant que je sois prêt, il me rappelle qu'il est là et que la vie, ce n'est pas que les problèmes. Je ne le remercierais jamais assez pour ça. Du coup, on a essayé d'aller voir les autres mais ils étaient occupés, dont Mikasa et Annie qui finissaient leurs devoirs pour la rentrée. Et merde, parce que ça a rappelé à Armin que j'en avais très certainement moi aussi... Et il m'a forcé à les faire -ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas bossé comme ça- mais ça va au final parce qu'il m'a donné un coup de main pour les choses que je ne comprenais pas. Encore heureux, j'aurai été obligé de fuir une fois de plus sinon, et où serais-je allé cette fois ? Car oui, je suppose que j'ai fui Livai, il n'y a pas d'autres manières de le voir... Sinon, on a passé le reste de notre temps à regarder des films, chahuter sur son lit ou jouer aux jeux vidéos. Armin a une console, que son grand-père lui avait offert il y a longtemps, mais c'est plus moi qui y joue et lui préfère me regarder ou lire, ne faisant que quelques parties avec moi de temps en temps. Sauf que l'avoir vu lire pendant que j'étais devant un écran m'avait immanquablement rappelé Livai. Et donc je m'étais perdu dans la contemplation de la silhouette blonde en y superposant une autre que j'aime tant... au plus grand malheur de mon pauvre personnage buté à coup de bazooka.

C'est d'ailleurs un peu -pour ne pas dire carrément- comme je me suis senti lorsque je me suis fait griller par Armin. J'ai vraiment cru mourir, même si c'est plus de honte et de peur que d'être explosé et brûlé jusqu'à finir en poussière. J'en été à plutôt souhaiter ça en fait mais heureusement, Armin ne l'a pas pris pour lui et ne m'a accusé de rien, et j'ai pu finalement accepté la possibilité d'un avenir moins poussiéreux et plus...vivant. Je remercie sa perspicacité et sa tolérance pour ça.

« Eren Jäger? Il y a quelqu'un au téléphone de la vie scolaire pour vous, il dit essayer de vous joindre depuis un certain temps... »

Ah merde, j'aurais dû deviner que Livai essayerait de m'appeler ici aussi. Et dès les premières heures de la matinée en plus... Je n'ai jamais mon carnet de correspondance sur moi -comme pas grand-chose d'autre non plus d'ailleurs- je paris qu'il a trouvé le numéro là-dedans... Quoique faut déjà qu'il le trouve, parce que même s'il range et fait le ménage, je reste fort pour perdre mes affaires. Mais bon, il y a tout ces divers trucs qui traînent je suppose, comme les annuaires, les factures, les bulletins... Oh non merde, pas les bulletins !

« Il est en ligne... » semble juger bon de préciser la pauvre Ilse qui se dandine d'impatience à travers l'interstice de la porte qu'elle maintient entrouverte, alors que tout est silencieux dans la classe en attendant une réaction de ma part.

« J'en veux pas de cet appel. » dis-je alors.

Je ne peux pas. J'ai ignoré Livai depuis que je suis parti, je n'ai pas répondu aux sms et j'ai refusé tout ses appels... mon ventre se retourne à chaque fois que l'idée de lui faire face se présente à moi. Et en même temps j'ai l'affreuse impression que plus je recule le cas échéant, plus j'ai peur de lui parler, comme si ma culpabilité s'enfonçait un peu plus dans les abysses qui m'emplissent l'estomac et me donnent un sale goût dans la bouche. Mais je ne vais pas me précipiter à tout arranger pour autant, évidemment, comment le pourrais-je ? Esprit trouillard et contradictoire de merde.

« On est pas un de ces espèces de centre d'appels, réglez vos différents autrement qu'en dérangeant les autres, il y en a marre qu'il appelle toute les deux minutes, n'importe qui deviendrait dingue ! » s'exclame la petite surveillante en me toisant de ses grands yeux trop ouverts.

« Quoi, je survis bien moi... » grommelle-je obstinément en détournant la tête.

« T'as éteint ton portable, non ? » s'incruste alors Jean qui joue avec son stylo, avachi en arrière sur sa chaise et je le foudroie du regard.

« ... »

« Eren- » commence la voix criarde de Bossard, parce que ouai, il a fallut que ce soit son cour le premier de la nouvelle année...

« Eren, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais tu devrais y aller, non ? » le coupe Christa en se penchant pour capter mon regard de son expression douce et légèrement inquiète.

Je soupire. Ilse m'attend en tapant du pied l'air plutôt agitée. Christa me fait un petit sourire d'encouragement alors que je me lève dans un bruit fracassant en ignorant la voix agaçante de Bossard qui cingle et s'étouffe derrière moi. Sasha et Connie me font des signes incompréhensibles qui, je crois, devraient être discrets et Jean me fixe en continuant de faire tourner son stylo entre ses doigts. Certainement qu'il se doute de la personne non-cité et qu'on ne semblait même pas vouloir me passer au début, avant qu'il ne devienne trop insistant. Je devine donc qu'il ne s'est pas identifié et qu'il a dû être aussi courtois que d'habitude. Des connards me sifflent et m'applaudissent, et je leur présente mon plus beau doigt avec en prime, mon regard le plus noir possible. Je claque la porte derrière moi comme si on venait de me renvoyer dans ma chambre après une bêtise et j'avance en traînant les pieds derrière la petite femme à bout de nerf qui me somme de me bouger le derche.

Arrivé à la vie scolaire, on me dit que la personne en avait, on me cite « putain de marre de ces foutues conneries » et « j'arrive par moi-même puisque c'est comme ça, enfoiré de morveux. ». Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et des sueurs froides me coulent désagréablement dans le dos, alors je me mets à courir jusqu'à l'extérieur en allumant mon portable, ignorant les appels et les questions qui s'élèvent derrière moi quant à cette mystérieuse personne. Il ne peut pas venir, si il vient les autres vont se poser des questions, je peux pas le laisser faire ça, ça craint un max ! Comment pourrais-je expliquer la présence de ce qu'on appelle facilement un inconnu au bataillon dans la vie d'un lycéen aux parents absents ? Et ça risque de causer des problèmes à mon père aussi, laisser son fils seul comme ça avec un homme plus âgé et pour le moins aux allures colériques...

Et puis merde, je suis un livre ouvert je le sais, j'ai fini par l'accepter, alors si on remarque mon comportement plutôt louche avec lui... et puis c'est pas comme si il savait se tenir non plus avec ses répliques embarrassantes. Non, décidément qu'il vienne me trouver ici est inenvisageable. La panique me donne un rythme cardiaque élevé et le souffle court, et ma tête me semble vide :

« Livai ! » crié-je stupidement lorsque j'entends le bip s'éteindre pour faire retentir un bruit de froissement.

« Ah, tu tombe bien toi ! T'en as foutu quoi de ta putain de clé de porte d'entrée, bordel ? »

Je réalise à quel point sa voix m'avait manqué quand la sonorité grave et profonde me traverse de part-en-part pour vibrer dans ma cage thoracique et allumer chaque fibre de mon être. Je porte une main affolée à ma poitrine pour agripper mon Sweater alors que mon cœur se met à faire un bond à se décrocher du reste, comme s'il voulait brusquement sortir.

« Tu m'écoutes, Du con ? » vibre à nouveau la voix que j'aime tant, et derrière se répercute les sons du moindre de ses gestes.

Mais sérieusement, même dans ce genre de situation il prend le temps de penser à ce genre de chose ? Je la ferme jamais cette porte d'appartement, il devrait se résigner une bonne fois pour toute... Mon cerveau se reconnecte alors subitement et je respire à nouveau. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que mes poumons me brûlaient.

« J'en sais rien moi, je l'ai pas sur moi en tout cas... » dis-je alors en faisant semblant de regarder dans mes poches pour une raison inconnue puisqu'il ne peut me voir, et de toute façon je sais qu'elles n'y sont pas.

J'entends des bruits de chocs et autres froissements qui m'informent qu'il est en train de farfouiller un peu partout. Puis tout à coup, plus rien, avant qu'un soupir profond ne s'échoue dans mon oreille et résonne dans mes oreilles bourdonnantes.

« Putain Eren, je peux savoir comment tes clés d'appart ont fini dans ton foutu tiroir à couverts ? » tonne-t-il dangereusement à l'autre bout de la ligne.

Moi je me demande plus particulièrement comment il en est venu à chercher là... Désespoir de cause ? En fait je m'en fiche, au moins ça l'a retardé pour qu'il ne vienne jusqu'ici. Je ne veux vraiment pas que ça finisse en affaire compliquée et instable, et puis les rumeurs iront sûrement bon train...

« Mais je sais pas, t'as qu'à le leur demander, à elles ! » m'exclame-je alors comme un gamin, le palpitant affolé et l'esprit à nouveau en panique.

« ... »

« ... Livai, ne vient pas. » réussis-je enfin à articuler intelligemment non sans une profonde inspiration, avant d'argumenter « De toute façon le portail de la cours est fermé et si tu arbores ton expression haineuse on ne t'ouvrira jamais. Et même tu risques d'avoir des problèmes en traînant devant un établissement scolaire... »

« Je ne te laisserais pas me faire putain de faux bond plus longtemps, gamin. Ou je vais commencer à penser à une fugue, et dans ce cas là tu vas devoir avoir à faire avec ton père. »

« ... Je comptais rentrer ce soir. » dis-je sans grande conviction.

« Mon cul. » rebondit-il instantanément toujours de sa voix rude.

En fait, je ne l'avais pas encore décidé. Mais aussi... je ne sais pas comment m'excuser alors que je sais que j'ai tort. Et puis j'ai peur de ne pas réussir à le regarder dans les yeux. Pourtant merde, avec tout ça je me rends compte que j'arrive parfaitement à lui parler normalement -j'avais totalement oublié que j'avais refusé de lui parlé quelques minutes plus tôt- mais aussi à quel point je veux le voir, je veux les croiser ses fichus yeux. Et puis je ne peux pas rester chez Armin éternellement, surtout que je ne lui ai rien dit. Pas que je ne veuille pas, je n'avais juste pas envie de discuter de ça à ce moment-là... Et puis, il y a déjà assez de personne qui connaissent l'existence de Livai, je crois que je n'ai pas très envie que ça s'ébruite encore, au fond. Pourtant Armin ne dira rien, je le sais, mais en même temps je m'inquiète un peu de ce qu'on pourrait en penser. Et puis merde, je suppose que je veux juste le garder pour moi tout seul comme un secret. Il est mon précieux secret. Fait chier.

Je deviens dingue.

« Tu réfléchis trop, c'est ça ton problème. Je viens te chercher à la sortie des cours. » clame finalement Livai, un peu comme si il répondait à mes pensées, ce qui me fait violemment sursauter.

J'allais répondre mais il raccroche l'instant d'après. Je pensais que dans ces cas là, on demandait au moins à quelle heure finit la personne. Pas pour Livai apparemment...

* * *

Mon cœur bat la chamade depuis cet appel, et je me sens vaciller entre joie et trouille. Car malgré ma frénésie actuelle et l'impatience que cette fin de journée arrive, je me demande si je ne vais pas malgré tout retourner à mon état de fuite compulsive avant la fin de la journée. Je suis en chemin pour rejoindre ma salle de classe en longeant le mur où s'étalent des vitres tout le long du couloir, dans un silence presque irréel. J'entends de temps en temps des bruits ou des brides de paroles venir des portes des salles de classes, qui se prolifèrent le long du mur opposé aux fenêtres. Et puis au bout d'un moment je vois quatre silhouettes arriver en face de moi en chuchotant, et en les rejoignant je me rends compte que ce sont quatre têtes que je reconnais bien. Cet enfoiré de Tony, ses deux acolytes de merde et l'autre connard à la barre de fer. Je m'en tape de ce qu'ils foutent hors de cours tout les quatre en même temps, sûrement qu'ils complotent sur une de leur prochaine merde. Tony semble surpris de me voir et un sourire moqueur se profile presque simultanément sur son visage.

« Oh Eren, tu es toujours viv- ? »

Sa phrase narquoise est étouffée par un bruit de choc effroyable et un grognement de douleur avant qu'il ne parte en arrière, ses trois camarades s'exclamant en se précipitant vers lui.

C'est parti tout seul. Mon poing a fendu l'air et a violemment rencontré la joue gauche de son visage. Ce fut tellement fort que j'ai cru que mon membre allait s'arracher dans le mouvement, tellement il est parti en avant, et j'ai senti mes jointures se mouler dans la chair de sa joue jusqu'à toucher ses dents à travers sa peau. Je fixe son air sonné en attendant qu'ils relèvent tous la tête, les surplombant de toute ma hauteur et je prends conscience que l'adrénaline coule dans mes veines à une vitesse folle. Et je sais qu'elle teinte mes yeux d'une lueur dangereuse au passage, et les écrase donc de mon regard lourd. Tony se redresse mais non sans cracher une énorme traînée de sang qui vient s'échouer par terre dans un coin du mur. Je suis le mouvement des yeux, et dans le liquide carmin je reconnais une dent. Je sens mon visage se fendre en deux dans un affreux sourire carnassier et je les entends déglutir difficilement. J'ai failli les défoncer la dernière fois, si ils ne m'auraient pas fait ce coup de pute. Alors pour la revanche, c'est sûr que je ne vais pas y aller de main morte. Et que je ne me ferais pas avoir une deuxième fois.

Une vague de haine et de violence parcours tout mon être et je me sens comme dans une deuxième peau, où je ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à leur éclater la gueule. Avant qu'ils ne se décident à répliquer, j'en attrape un -celui qui m'avait frappé avec une barre- pour le faire voltiger sur les autres avant de le précipiter contre le mur, ma main derrière son crâne entraînant sa tête plus durement contre la surface dure. Il s'écroule pour finir à moitié allongé par terre et sa figure laisse une traînée de sang -venant certainement de son nez- contre la cloison écru du couloir. J'anticipe leurs réactions suivant ce que j'ai déjà noté de la dernière fois et je sens alors qu'ils ont peur de la rancune qui me pourrie effectivement le cerveau. Alors j'ai le temps de les remarquer dans leurs approches légèrement hésitantes, du moins suffisamment pour que je puisse en esquiver un -le grand rachitique braillard- et ainsi de lui faire perdre l'équilibre sur le trapu qui arrive de l'autre côté. Lorsqu'ils entrent en collision, je donne un grand coup de pied dans les reins du blond pour l'entraîner en avant et le faire tomber à terre sur l'autre. J'entends Tony arriver derrière moi et, en lui jetant juste un coup d'œil de côté sans me retourner totalement, je me jette férocement en arrière, coude tendu vers lui et qu'il se prend en plein dans les côtes droites. J'ai l'impression d'entendre quelque chose se briser à l'intérieur de son thorax mais le cri de douleur qui déchire l'air m'empêche d'être sûr. De toute manière pour le moment je m'en fiche et je m'élance dans le même mouvement, après avoir rebondis sur mes pieds, vers les deux autres qui essayent de se relever, légèrement étourdis. J'écrase violemment mon pied juste à côté de l'oreille du trapu qui se trouve allongé sur le dos sous le blond et je me doute que mon coup siffle dans son oreille sachant que je l'ai éraflé. Qu'il s'estime heureux que je ne lui ai pas envoyé en pleine tête.

Je souris car putain ce qu'ils ont l'air cons à brailler comme ça mais le blond encore légèrement accroupi se jette sur moi pour m'enlacer les côtes de ses longs bras, sa tête contre mon ventre, dans l'idée de me faire tomber ou reculer, je ne sais pas. Dans une sorte de réflexe, je relève brutalement mon genou et il se le prend dans la mâchoire ce qui le fait légèrement lâcher prise dans un geignement étouffé. Et c'est suffisant pour que je m'écarte en agrippant son col, mais je perds momentanément l'équilibre à cause du mec par terre qui m'attrape la cheville. Je l'ignore non sans laisser échapper un grognement surpris et contrarié, et reprends appui sur mes jambes -sur sa main vu le cri qu'il pousse- et force sur mes muscles au maximum pour avoir la force de balancer l'autre contre la paroi de verre. Verre qui offre une vision sur la cour et le soleil au loin, qui arrive à percer par endroit les nuages brumeux de l'hiver, où tout à l'air calme comparé à ici. La vitre s'ébranle mais ne cède pas, et dans un éclair de génie, je tire à nouveau le col du blond, le fait tourner autour de moi pour prendre le plus d'élan possible et le pousse contre le verre qui ne cède pas mais qui doit faire bien mal à l'autre con au bout de mon bras vu le piaillement étranglé qu'il émet. Je le lâche et quand il retombe, je vois que la vitre est salie de sang.

Le nez, ça s'éclate vraiment trop facilement.

Je réalise alors qu'une certaine cacophonie me parvient aux oreilles et songe vaguement que ça doit faire un moment que c'est là. Pourtant je ne regarde pas autour de moi, j'esquive juste Tony qui s'élance à nouveau sur moi en criant de rage, donne un violent coup de pied dans le ventre du trapu qui se relève -et en plus de son halètement de douleur, d'autres cris s'élèvent en échos- puis je crois l'entendre vomir mais je ne vérifie pas -c'est dégueulasse en plus- et me retourne vers un Tony toujours rageur. Je ris en voyant sa tête rouge de haine et de difficulté à respirer correctement et j'attrape son poing qui fuse vers moi du plat de ma main et retourne son poignet d'un mouvement outrageusement simple. Ça crie autour de moi, une voix autoritaire s'élève parmi les autres mais je ne perçois pas les paroles à cause de mes oreilles bourdonnantes par le sang qui afflux rapidement dans mes veines, et du hurlement que pousse Tony alors que je continue de tordre son fichu bras dans son dos. S'en est vite insupportable d'ailleurs et mes oreilles sifflent tellement à cause de lui que j'attrape de ma main libre sa ceinture à l'arrière de son pantalon et, tendant mes muscles à les faire craquer, je le balance contre la même vitre que pour l'autre con de blondie. Et dans le mouvement, son bras -que je tiens toujours tordu- émet un terrible craquement qui me donne un long frisson de dégoût et en retombant sur le sol, il se met à pleurer en criant comme un porc égorgé, se tordant de douleur. On dirait un ver, un enfoiré de ver dégueulasse qui se tortille d'affolement avec une tête de cochon braillante.

Putain mais ta gueule !

J'allais le lui faire comprendre avec un coup de pied dans la mâchoire mais des bras m'agrippent et me tire violemment en arrière. Mon cœur fait un bond pas possible et mon adrénaline est parasitée par une terreur glacée. Je me suis encore fait avoir ? Pas possible, j'ai fait gaffe qu'ils étaient bien seuls dans ce fichu couloir interminable ! Je n'ai senti aucune menace même si je sais que des gens nous encerclent, ils sont toujours trop froussards pour aider qui que ce soit, en général. Et les autres cons sont toujours à terre... Je tourne la tête en haletant pour vérifier mes pensées. Non... on les relève... des profs !

J'arrête subitement de me débattre et on me relâche enfin. Un professeur plutôt grand et à la mine sinistre me surplombe de toute sa hauteur et me défi silencieusement de me rebeller. Je tourne la tête vers la scène plutôt sanglante et les voir se relever difficilement en sanglotant et bavant du sang m'arrache un sourire triomphant. J'ai aucune raison de me rebeller, j'ai fini ce que j'avais à faire. Des murmures effrayés s'élèvent pendant que la foule se recule derrière moi, et je sens des regards braqués sur ma personne.

Mais j'en ai putain de rien à foutre.

« Toi, dans le bureau du proviseur et _tout de suite_ ! » s'injurie furieusement Bossard en arrivant en trombe, puis m'attrapant par le col pour me traîner dans le couloir et m'éloigner de la cohue en direction des bureau d'administration.

L'adrénaline retombe d'un coup et mon cerveau se réveille pour me tordre le ventre d'angoisse. Là, je m'en fous un peu moins quand même...

* * *

« Putain, c'est bon j'vous dis, je fais rien de spécial là ! » râle une voix à bout de patience, une voix qui me fait irrémédiablement vibrer.

Livai semble en pleine discussion animée avec un agent de police. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là d'abord ? Je lui avais bien dit qu'il allait avoir des problèmes ! Il n'y a pas moyen qu'on ne trouve pas ça louche qu'un mec de son âge poireaute devant les grilles d'un lycée avec son expression renfrogné et l'air d'attendre fermement quelqu'un. Je me demande pourquoi il est déjà là d'ailleurs, c'est vrai qu'il ne sait pas vraiment à quelle heure je finis mais il devrait savoir que je ne sors pas si tôt d'habitude. Je remarque que Livai commence à perdre patience, vu sa posture agacée et je mets donc mes interrogations de côté pour me précipiter à leur rencontre en faisant claquer le battant en fer derrière moi, et ignorant les indications inutiles et irritantes du surveillant qui m'a accompagné juste pour m'ouvrir les grilles.

« Ah, il est avec moi, un problème ? » demandé-je en souriant innocemment à l'agent qui semble surpris de voir quelqu'un arriver.

Bon, c'est vrai qu'il y a de quoi, on est même pas en fin de matinée et je suis seul à sortir du lycée. Ça se voit clairement que je suis renvoyé chez moi pour une quelconque raison, et donc je suppose que Livai devient simplement l'adulte responsable qui est venu pour me raccompagner.

« Oh... Heu non non, ça va, ce n'est rien. Simple méprise. Mmh bonne journée. » nous salut l'agent d'un air décontenancé avant de s'éloigner vers son coéquipier qui attend un peu plus loin contre leur voiture de vadrouille.

« Je te l'avais dit que tu allais t'attirer des ennuis à traîner ici. En plus je rentre pas tout de suite, j'ai quelques courses à faire. » soupiré-je en me grattant l'arrière du crâne sans oser lever les yeux vers Livai.

« Bah. ... Je t'accompagne, je vais t'aider à les porter. » consent Livai calmement et je sens son regard sur moi me transpercer.

Un soubresaut anime ma poitrine mais je tiens bon et on commence à marcher vers la supérette sans que je ne relève mes yeux de mes chaussures, très intéressantes au passage, surtout la manière désordonnée dont mes lacets sont passées dans les anneaux et noués d'un double nœud mystérieusement à moitié défait. Parce qu'il faut être vraiment fort pour à moitié défaire un double nœud sans rien faire pour. J'entends Livai soupirer avant de prendre un ton insistant :

« Eren. »

Je me redresse brutalement et mes cervicales craquent douloureusement. J'y peux rien si l'entendre prononcer mon prénom me vivifie à chaque fois ! Du coup je tombe violemment dans ses prunelles grises et merde mon ventre se tord dans tout les sens et Livai doit le voir sur mon visage car il relève un sourcil interrogatif. Je baisse les yeux en jouant nerveusement de mes dents et de ma langue avec mes piercings à la lèvre, shootant continuellement dans un pauvre gravier qui n'a rien demandé.

« Livai... » et prononcer son nom me râpe la gorge et en même temps j'ai le sentiment que c'est la plus belle chose que je n'ai prononcé depuis longtemps. Ça m'a manqué... il m'a manqué. Enfin, je suppose que c'est logique après tout, mais je réalise seulement maintenant jusqu'à quel point cela est vrai. « Je... suis désolé. Pour... pour tout. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris... »

« Ouais, on aurait dit que tu avais tes règles. » raille Livai et je me mets à rougir furieusement sans oser ajouter quoique ce soit pour ma défense. Puis, après un silence qui s'éternise alors qu'il réfléchit, il demande « Mais dit moi, tu es tout seul à sortir et il est encore tôt, c'est quoi ce délire ? »

Si tu le sais qu'il est tôt, pourquoi étais-tu déjà là ? Tu avais si peur de me rater, que je m'enfuis à nouveau ? Il n'y a pas moyen que je réplique ça...

« Ben en fait... J'ai été renvoyé trois jours pour m'être battu. »

« Ah? »

« Mmh, en réalité, si on devait renvoyer les élèves à chaque bagarre, on ne serait pas rendu au bout du compte... Officiellement, je suis renvoyé pour avoir dégradé les locaux... avec le sang de mes camarades. Et avoir essayé de briser une vitre en les explosant contre. »

« Tu m'étonnes, ça devait être répugnant. » atteste Livai en fronçant le nez puis il prend un air pensif « Et tu as réussi à la briser, cette fenêtre ? »

« Non tu penses bien, c'est du double vitrage ! » m'exclamé-je et je me mets à rire doucement en secouant la tête « N'empêche, quel sacré numéro le président Zackley, donner un motif pareil ! »

« Qui ? »

« Ah, notre proviseur ! On l'appelle président parce qu'il faut être quand même le pire pour tenir un lycée pareil ! Enfin... tout ça pour dire que j'ai trois jours de vacances en plus et que j'ai pu prendre ma revanche de la dernière fois ! » m'illuminé-je joyeusement en me détendant complètement.

« Mmh. » fait-il simplement en regardant à nouveau devant lui et je ne saurais dire si cet air satisfait sort tout droit de mon imagination ou non, parce qu'il semble pourtant aussi apathique qu'habituellement.

En fait pas seulement, en regardant de plus près il a l'air plutôt... fatigué ? Les cernes sous ses yeux sont plus foncées que dans mes souvenirs et ses traits sont plus marqués sur son visage blanc. Je me mets à le fixer plus consciencieusement sans savoir si je dois le lui faire remarquer ou non, ni même si j'en ai envie, et je desserre et resserre mes lèvres en empêchant tout de même tout sons de dépasser ma gorge. Le nœud qui se forme dans ma gorge commence à avoir le goût de la culpabilité et il me rend encore plus muet.

« ... »

« Quoi ? » grogne-t-il alors en sentant mon regard insistant.

« Tu as des cernes sous les yeux... » expliqué-je sans même réfléchir et ma poitrine me pince sous le coup de ces mots devenus soudainement réels.

« A qui la faute ? Déserter le lit conjugal, tch. »

Ma poitrine se contracte violemment en menaçant d'imploser et je me plis en deux sous le coup des papillons qui remontent violemment le long de mes entrailles. Livai s'arrête à son tour et regarde mon visage s'empourprer jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux sans rien dire. Je laisse des secondes s'écouler puis souffle un coup avant de me relever en me plaignant avec une grimace embarrassée et certainement encore rouge jusqu'aux oreilles :

« Livaiii, dis pas ce genre de chose s'il-te-plaît ! Même si c'est une blague, ne viens pas te plaindre après si j'interprète mal ! »

« Bah c'est fait exprès, j'aime bien voir tes réactions excessives. » dit il honnêtement sans que son expression ne soit pourtant ébranlée. Je trouve ça un peu injuste quand même...

« Viens pas te plaindre non plus si je te saute dessus. » marmonné-je en reprenant notre marche et plantant mes mains dans mes poches, les sourcils froncés d'un air faussement contrarié dans l'espoir de faire passer ma gêne plus rapidement.

« ... »

Je ne sais pas comment prendre ce silence. Et j'essaye de ne pas noter. Je ne le comprends pas, mais vraiment pas du tout. Décidément ça devient de plus en plus dangereux, je vais finir par perdre le contrôle moi, si il continue de dire des choses pareilles. Enfin je l'aurais prévenu, c'est donc lui qui sera en tord si ça arrive...

je me stoppe à nouveau. Livai se retourne avec un air étonné presque imperceptible et en réponse, je pointe mon doigt vers l'autre trottoir en sentant un sourire naître irrémédiablement sur mon visage.

« Il y a un chat ! »

Je ne l'écoute pas alors qu'il semble grommeler de ne pas m'en occuper, et traverse sans même regarder si une voiture arrivait -mais je l'aurais entendu de toute façon, il n'y a quasiment personne dans ce coin là- et m'approche prudemment de la boule de poil qui vient de sortir d'une fenêtre entrouverte. Elle semble renfrognée alors je me stoppe à quelque pas et lui parle doucement pour la rassurer. J'avance ma main prudemment, paume tendue en ayant l'air d'hésiter pour faire comprendre au chat qu'il a le choix de la suite. Il me fixe longuement et je détourne le regard une seconde pour reporter mes yeux vers lui, juste pour montrer que je ne le menace pas. J'attends patiemment en fermant parfois les yeux plus longtemps que nécessaire pour un simple clignement et le chat s'approche finalement d'un pas, le cou s'étirant pour renifler le bout de mes doigts, muscles légèrement raidis en arrière comme pour se reculer d'un bond s'il le fallait. Il est noir avec le bout des pattes blanches et un torse tout aussi immaculé qui a l'air terriblement doux. J'étais pour poser ma main sur le haut de sa tête mais Livai apparaît à côté de moi et, surpris, la chat se recule pour glisser à nouveau dans l'interstice de la fenêtre d'où il vient. Je laisse échapper un soupir déçu mais je souris quand Livai ronchonne un truc inaudible -vexé d'avoir été ignoré par la bête ?- et on reprend finalement notre route en silence.

« Alors c'est comme ça que tu apprivoises un animal. » fait Livai d'un air songeur.

« Tu es jaloux ? » répondis-je du tac-au-tac en sentant la panique s'engouffrer dans mon sang la seconde d'après.

Il me fixe un instant de ses yeux anthracites et un autre de ces remous me secoue de l'intérieur, en plus du soulagement qu'il ne prenne pas ma réplique si mal. Une idée me traverse alors dangereusement l'esprit et je déglutis en sentant mon cœur battre un peu plus vite. Je deviens dingue, je deviens réellement suicidaire...

Pourtant je me stoppe quand même une énième fois, Livai suivant presque simultanément le mouvement, et, mon regard concentré sur mon objectif alors que je sens le sien scruter mes yeux, je lève la main prudemment à la hauteur de son visage. Il se tend légèrement mais n'esquisse pas un geste alors je continue mon cheminement lent jusqu'à sa peau laiteuse. Je pose le bout de mes doigts sur sa joue, et comme il ne bouge toujours pas à part de temps en temps de lents clignements de ses yeux, je parcours son épiderme en sentant la douceur de chaque pore de sa peau sous la pulpe de mes doigts sensibilisés. Je peins de mon emprunte le moindre millimètre de son visage, retrace le contour de sa mâchoire, l'arrête de son nez, ses arcades sourcilières, ses paupières et ses cernes jusqu'à ses pommettes. Je repasse le long de chaque trait marqué par le temps et les différentes expressions qu'il a pu avoir et je m'arrête un instant à la commissure de ses lèvres. Est-ce qu'il a déjà pleuré ? Souri ? Rigolé ? Crié ? Sûrement, il a vécu depuis trop longtemps pour ne pas l'avoir fait et je rêve de voir des fossettes apparaître au coin de ces lèvres... J'hésite à continuer ma caresse jusque sur sa bouche entière, toucher cette ligne interdite qui s'entrouvre inconsciemment, trop tentante, mais une inspiration un peu plus forte me fait relever les yeux vers les siens.

Et je me fais happé par son regard brillant, lumineux comme je ne l'ai jamais vu et ça me fait un choc. Je sens mes yeux s'ouvrir plus grands et c'est comme un coup de soleil sur mon cœur : ça me pique et me brûle. Je ferme finalement les paupières avec force en me mordant la lèvre pour refouler la vague de chaleur qui m'envahit et je le sens retenir sa respiration. Alors je rouvre les yeux et les replonge dans les siens car c'est là que sont leur place et que merde, je crève d'envie de passer le restant de ma vie à me noyer dedans. Puis je laisse la paume de mes mains et tout le long de mes doigts se plaquer contre ses joues et je ne sais pas si c'est ma peau qui est froide et la sienne brûlante ou l'inverse. À moins qu'on soit tout les deux littéralement embrasés. Ça en serait presque insupportable tellement c'est incandescent mais l'idée de retirer mes mains est quand bien même inconcevable. Je ne peux même pas l'envisager un instant. Je sens ma poitrine totalement rempli et j'ai même peur que ça déborde, ça en est effrayant mais en même temps exaltant. Je vois bien que Livai cherche à garder son calme alors que les émotions semblent commencer à se bousculer dans ses prunelles comme je n'aurais jamais pensé le voir un jour, et je sens sous ma peau qu'il vibre légèrement. À moins que ce ne soit mes mains qui tremblent. Je les bouge alors et les laisse couler jusque dans ses cheveux, caressant les plus courts, mes doigts finissant dans les longues mèches, puis je redescends pour glisser sur sa mâchoire, derrière ses oreilles. Et finalement, je vais tout doucement dans son cou en repoussant son écharpe dans le mouvement, mes paumes laissant une traînée chaude sur son épiderme qui pourtant frissonne à mon passage. Je reste dans sa nuque, l'enveloppant totalement, oubliant complètement qu'il pourrait être sur la défensive, ne pas apprécier cette proximité dangereuse, ma main sur sa vie. Mais de toute manière il ne bouge pas d'un cil et je pose mon front contre le sien, frotte mon nez au sien, timidement puis plus fortement.

« Rrh » laisse échapper Livai -un truc entre le soupir et le grognement, et j'ose à peine penser ronronnement- et plutôt qu'éclater la bulle, il repousse juste un peu le brouillard duveteux dans lequel je me trouve pour m'y rejoindre.

Je souris de toutes mes dents et laisse même échapper un petit rire. Un comme je n'en ai jamais entendu, qui sonne incroyablement tendre et heureux, tellement qu'un instant je n'étais pas sûr que ça venait de ma gorge à moi. Mais la vibration résonne de mes cordes vocales jusque dans mes côtes et je ne peux le nier plus longtemps. Finalement Livai soupire doucement et murmure, son souffle chaud se perdant sur mes lèvres :

« Et ben... j'espère que c'est pas comme ça que tu caresses les animaux d'habitudes parce que sinon je vais finir par me poser des questions... »

Malgré moi je rougis et m'écrie avant même de réfléchir, redressant ma tête dans l'impulsion :

« Mais non, il n'y a qu'à toi que je ferais ça de toute ma vie ! »

Aussi surpris que moi, il ouvre de grands yeux tellement ça sonne comme une déclaration. Merde c'est sorti tout seul encore... Mais au fait... Pourquoi il n'a pas réagit comme ça la première fois, alors ?

Livai se recule d'un pas pour échapper à mon emprise sur sa peau et se détourne pour reprendre la marche rapidement, sans m'accorder un regard plus longtemps. Je laisse échapper son nom d'entre mes lèvres dans une interrogation en le rattrapant d'un bond, agrippant son épaule.

« Laisse moi ! Me regarde pas ! » cingle-t-il en restant obstinément dos à moi.

« Tu rougis ? » demandé-je alors en sentant un flux de bonheur s'écouler dans mon ventre, et un sourire m'étire les lèvres derechef en voyant ses oreilles qui chauffent.

« Tssk enfoiré ! » crache Livai en se retournant brusquement, cachant la bas de son visage du dos la main, ne laissant paraître que ses yeux accusateurs, tout en bondissant en arrière pour échapper à ma prise sur lui. « Si on m'avait dit que je me mettrais à rougir comme une adolescente bourrée d'hormones... » grommelle-t-il alors d'un ton dégoûté.

« Hein ? Mais moi tu me fais tout le temps rougir ! » m'ébahis-je sans trop savoir comment prendre sa réaction.

Il me regarde alors à nouveau avec flegme, toute rougeur partie et sa main retournée le long de son corps comme si tout ce qui s'est passé il y a un instant ne fut au final qu'un mirage. Mais c'est pas possible, je sens encore la chaleur de sa peau dans le creux de mes mains et ce sentiment palpiter en moi. Il soupire de lassitude puis relève le menton de son air confiant en me toisant, et fait un geste évasif pour appuyer ses mots :

« Toi t'es un cas à part, gamin. T'es irrécupérable. »

Argh le salaud ! Il me prend vraiment pour... Hey mais au fait... Je me stoppe dans ma futur réplique offusquée et fait mine de réfléchir. Et finalement je souffle, tiraillé entre l'angoisse et l'espoir fou :

« Du coup ça veut dire que... ? »

« Ta gueule. » me coupe alors Livai d'un ton rude qui me fait sursauter malgré moi. « Quand tu ne seras plus un gamin, on en reparlera. Pour l'instant continue de faire ta vierge effarouchée et de te contenter de me tapoter la tête de temps en temps. Tu n'as pas le droit à plus. Et bordel, ne me prend plus de court comme ça ou je vais finir par m'énerver pour de bon ! » débite Livai d'un ton catégorique mais plus fébrile qu'il avait dû le vouloir parce qu'il se remet à marcher rapidement sans un regard, fourrant rageusement ses mains dans ses poches et enfonçant son nez dans son écharpe, alors qu'une bourrasque fait voltiger les pans de son manteau et les mèches de ses cheveux.

« Mmh juste relation chat/humain alors... » dis-je d'un air pensif en le rattrapant pour marcher à ses côtés, et mon effervescence difficilement contenue s'entend dans ma voix légèrement tremblante. J'ai envie d'éclater de rire et de hurler de joie en même temps.

« Dis moi Eren, est-ce que ça fait de toi un futur zoophile... ? »

« Hein ?! » m'écrié-je en m'empourprant à nouveau, calmant ma frénésie instantanément. « Mais ça va pas ?! »

« C'était une blague. »

Il veut me faire avoir une crise cardiaque, c'est pas possible. Je décide de ne pas répondre en prenant un air boudeur qui de toute manière ne dure pas. On continue à marcher dans le froid et le vent souffle par rafale de temps en temps, et même si je sens le froid s'infiltrer à travers le tissu trop fin de mon simple sweater, la chaleur que je ressens dans mes entrailles m'empêche de claquer des dents. On marche côte à côte, personne ou presque ne se profile à l'horizon de ce bout de quartier plutôt calme, et nos bras se frôlent un peu plus à chaque pas, cherchant un peu plus encore la présence et la chaleur de l'autre dans cet air glacé.

« ... Je peux te prendre la main ? » murmuré-je alors sans oser le regarder.

« Pourquoi tu demandes ? C'est peut-être putain d'érogène, les mains, mais je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de risque que ça dérape juste pour ça. Quoi que t'es tellement... »

« Ahahah ! Je te trouve facilement bavard quand même, depuis tout à l'heure ! » ris-je automatiquement en ignorant le fait que je lui ai coupé la parole et que ça allait certainement finir en insulte.

« Tch, ta gueule petit merdeux et prend donc ma foutue main. Et surtout, bordel, avance une bonne fois pour toute, il fait putain de froid. »

Cette phrase me ramène sur Terre et une question qui me tord les boyaux me revient à l'esprit. Soudainement intimidé, j'attrape doucement la main qu'il a sorti de sa poche et la serre nerveusement dans la mienne. Je sens que ma paume commence à devenir moite et j'inspire puis expire profondément pour essayer de me calmer. Livai me jette un coup d'œil et je déglutis en regardant expressément au loin, et me lance à tout hasard, la cœur battant :

« Mais alors... jusqu'à maintenant tu ne t'es pas laissé faire parce que tu étais malade ou avais froid ? »

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, crétin ? Si je n'avais pas voulu d'un truc, je t'aurais tué sans concession, même affaibli je reste plus fort que toi ! » ricane Livai sans une once d'hésitation.

Peut-être que j'aurais dû prendre un peu peur de cette déclaration, mais je ne peux que me sentir heureux à cet instant et mon cœur se gonfle encore un peu plus de bonheur. J'ai l'impression qu'il va éclater comme un ballon de baudruche trop plein d'air. Quand je pense qu'on est seulement le matin... je me demande si je vais survivre à cette journée moi. Mais si ça continue comme ça, je risque de mourir tout les jours en fait. Je prends le risque.

« Tsk, ce que tu peux avoir l'air idiot quand tu souris comme ça. » grommelle Livai entre ses dents.

Et pourtant son regard se porte irrémédiablement vers moi, je le sais puisque je ne le lâche pas des yeux au risque de trébucher, et comme les siens croisent les miens à chaque coups d'œil, il grogne avec un air faussement contrarié. Je ne sais pas s'il fait ça parce que je le prends sur le fait ou si c'est parce que moi je le fixe mais en tout cas il ne me dit rien quand je me mets à éclater de rire.

* * *

« Ah ! Attends ! Il ne faut pas oublier ton lait ! » m'exclame-je subitement en stoppant ma progression à travers les rayons, rayons qui commencent à se remplir de clients en cette fin de matinée.

« ... »

Je me tourne vers Livai qui s'est arrêté à deux pas derrière moi, me fixant de manière plutôt insistante.

« Pourquoi tu fronces les sourcils comme ça ? » demandé-je avec un léger étonnement dans la voix.

« J'aime pas la manière dont tu dis ça... » grommelle-t-il en dardant ses yeux dans les miens, les sourcils toujours crispés.

Pourtant il m'apparaît plus comme un enfant boudeur, arrêté au milieu du passage, les bras le long du corps, et l'air obstinément contrarié. Alors, le prenant par surprise, j'appuie mon index entre ses deux yeux, sur le petit tas de creux et de bosses au dessus de l'arrête de son nez que forment la dureté de son expression :

« Arrêtes de toujours froncer les sourcils, tu vas finir par avoir des rides ! Et puis, tu n'es pas mignon comme ça. » dis-je alors avec une nonchalance surprenante.

Il se raidit immédiatement en laissant échapper un grognement menaçant qui me fait légèrement tressaillir, mais je ne défaille pas et continue de soutenir son regard. De toute manière, la seconde suivante un léger soupir lui échappe alors que je sens sous mon doigt que ses sourcils relâchent la tension. Je laisse un large sourire s'étaler sur mon visage à faire apparaître toutes mes dents, le bonheur tirant irrémédiablement mes lèvres et s'écoulant en masse dans mon estomac. Je récupère alors mon doigt pour le lever au niveau de mon visage dans un geste triomphant qui lui est destiné.

Il soupire derechef, plus fort mais sonnant plus détendu. Pourtant la seconde d'après, il fronce à nouveau gravement les sourcils.

« Pourquoi tu recommences ? » m'étonné-je à nouveau.

« J'aime pas la manière dont les gens nous regardent... » lâche-t-il en plissant le nez.

« ... »

Cette fois, c'est moi qui suis sans voix. En effet, déjà qu'on doit former un drôle de duo, je viens en plus d'improviser un drôle de numéro... Immanquablement, je pique un phare monstrueux qui pourrait se voir à trois kilomètres à la ronde alors que des chuchotements parviennent à mes oreilles et que des regards insistants me piquent la nuque.

« Tch, avance gamin où je vais me sentir obligé de te botter le cul. » gronde alors dangereusement la voix de Livai avant d'ajouter plus bas mais non sans un ton lourd de menaces que moi seul peu entendre « Sale môme culotté, je te trouve putain d'audacieux pour ta santé en ce moment. »

Je ne peux pas rougir plus que je ne le fais déjà je crois, mais en tout les cas je ne lui laisse pas l'occasion de s'irriter plus que ça et me précipite à finir nos achats, la honte m'empoisonnant toujours les veines.

Mais bon, au final je m'en fous car j'ai pu enlacer mes doigts aux siens sur le chemin du retour.

* * *

Héhé, et oui je me suis décidé d'arrêter de tourmenter ce pauvre Eren et vous par la même occasion et vous ai donc enfin dévoilé ce que pense Livai de tout ça! Et ouais, qui peut résister à tant d'amour sincère et passionné que celui que nous fabrique en chaîne notre cher Eren? Pas Livai apparemment (encore heureux)

Bon... Bah voilà en fait. J'ai l'affreuse et collante impression -genre sangsue(elle)- qu'un truc, mmh comment dire, ne va pas...? Vous savez, comme quand on oublie un truc important ou quand quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Mais c'est peut-être juste moi en fait. Bof tant pis.

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et je vous dit à la prochaine^w^ (enfin je l'espère en tout cas)


	17. Chapitre 15

Amis du soir, bonsoir! (ou du jour, bonjour suivant le moment où vous lisez ceci)

Beeen merci d'être toujours là et puis aux ajouts de favourites, follows et pour toutes ces reviews! \o/ Je vais répondre aux guests, comme toujours :

 **Lily3107 :** (j'y arrive jamais avec ce nombre ahah je me rate à chaque fois) Mmh je vois ben dit donc j'ose pas demander quand tu positives pas pour tes maths X) (bon en fait j'étais pas mieux donc je me tais) On a toujours pire que soit mais niveau masochisme ça doit vraiment faire mal alors X) (enfin si ça lui plaît ahah) Le coup de la vitre c'est que dans les mangas ils les explosent toujours mais de nos jours c'est pas possible avec le double vitrage! Alors j'imaginais bien Eren essayer de les faire passer au travers ahah (bah t'inquiètes, t'as pas besoin de compatir, c'est un connard de toute manière) Ahah je vois que tu as encore ri^^ Mmh oui, en fait je me base sur mon chat pour certaines réactions de Livai X3 J'espère aussi pour la qualité mmh enfin bref, merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi^^

 **Leyana :** Ahahah mais oui c'est trop ça! Il doit avoir un problème de personnalité c'est pas possible X)

 **ok :** Alors tout d'abord merci pour tout ces beaux compliments, et ensuite... putain de bordel de merde je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Je m'en suis rendu compte que je ne narrais plus de la même manière mais je sais pas, comme on ne me faisait pas de remarque je suppose que j'ai juste mis cela de côté et j'ai arrêté d'y penser, mais franchement je dois être bête surtout que j'avais de plus en plus de mal à écrire de cette manière, Eren délire trop et c'est trop mmh c'est pas ce que je souhaitais c'est plus la légèreté que je voulais, ça me pesait trop cette manière de le faire penser (je crois que je ne suis pas claire là mais j'arrive pas à faire mieux) Après pour le point de vue d'Eren, franchement j'en étais embêtée moi-même au début (tout ça à cause d'une phrase en plus!) mais en fait j'aime bien tout gérer de sa tête et que vous ne voyez que part lui sans savoir la réalité complète je trouve ça intéressant (mais c'est certainement parce qu'en tant qu'auteur je sais tout et du coup je sais ce qui est erroné ou non) Ah d'ailleurs, c'est sûr, c'est pas du tout le Eren du manga bon peut être qu'il le deviendra plus en prenant confiance mais je suis même pas sûr, pour le coup c'est râpé y'a pas à dire! Et ouai il rougit trop c'est terrible, encore un truc stupide de ma part que j'essaye d'arranger... Pour le côté trop poétique quand à la mise en cohabitation et bien, c'est pas faux mais...j'aime bien X3 C'était pas une histoire où je devais me prendre la tête au départ (elle devait même pas être si longue je crois) et une des raisons du décalage avec le Eren du manga, c'était d'appuyer le côté chat sauvage de Livai et l'apprivoisement mais en même temps c'est vrai que j'aurais pu le faire d'une autre manière, je suppose. En tout les cas merci de m'avoir fait part de tes impressions sincères, et désolé de t'avoir amener à remarquer ce changement de perspective(?) dans mon écriture (je n'aime pas ça moi même quand je lis dans fictions...à chaque fois que j'y pense je me dis à quel point putain c'que je crains) je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à arranger ça, je risque de te décevoir je pense, mais en tout les cas je vais continuer à faire de mon mieux! Je crois que c'est tout pour moi, mmh, et bien j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira malgré tout^^

 **Grimmy :** Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir et puis c'est mignon X) j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi en tout cas!^w^

Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! (en tout cas je l'espère, ne serait-ce qu'un peu!)

* * *

Chapitre 15 :

« Eren, peux-tu m'expliquer exactement ? Tu as été renvoyé ? »

Je pense trop tard à réprimer mon soupir et il s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres en guise de réponse. J'entends mon interlocuteur enchaîner maladroitement à l'autre bout du téléphone mais je ne l'écoute plus, de toute manière ça ne sert à rien. C'est toujours comme ça que ça se passe : après chaque bagarre au lycée, mon père prend du temps sur son précieux travail pour essayer de revêtir son rôle paternel et de me faire la leçon. J'aimerais lui faire remarquer que personne ne vérifiera jamais s'il m'a fait un sermon ou non, et donc qu'il peut s'épargner cette peine, mais comme toujours j'opte plutôt pour me morde la lèvre et serrer des dents. On a dû l'appeler dès que je suis sorti du lycée, si ce n'est pas plutôt pendant mon passage chez le président Zackley, pour l'informer de mon renvoi temporaire. Ils ne devraient pas prendre cette peine, sérieusement. De toute manière, ce n'est pas comme si ça m'éviterait de recommencer s'il le fallait.

Je pourrais m'en vouloir autant que ça pourrait lui créer des problèmes. Mais de toute manière je sais que ça n'arrivera pas, les mecs que j'ai corrigé ne porteront pas plainte quoi qu'il arrive. Déjà parce qu'ils m'ont agressés en premier, mais surtout ils sont dans de sales affaires alors ils ne vont pas me donner une occasion de parler et prendre le risque qu'une enquête s'ouvre.

Je perçois alors dans le flot de paroles difficile que mon père a vu ces connards passer dans le couloir de l'hôpital et je me sens sourire lorsqu'il s'afflige de l'état dans lequel ils semblaient être.

« Je t'entends sourire Eren, ce n'est pas drôle ! Je me suis informé, ils ont le nez et des dents de cassées, l'un a en plus l'épaule déboîtée et des côtes fêlées ! Sans compter les nombreuses contusions et le choc psychologique ! » s'exclame mon père plus fortement.

« Moi on aurait pu, au mieux, finir par me faire un trou dans la tête, tu crois que c'est comparable ? On ne peut pas dire que je les ai mis en danger non plus, ils ne risquent pas le traumatisme crânien... » lâche-je alors d'une voix apathique qui me semble digne de Livai.

Le silence s'étend à l'autre bout du fil et si je pressens que cela signe ma propre délivrance de cette discussion qui mène nulle part, je devine aussi que ça reste lourd pour les épaules de mon père. Un soupir las se fait alors entendre et d'un ton fatigué voir résigné, avec une légère touche de supplication -si subtile que je devine qu'elle est censée être étouffée- il capitule :

« Il faut que j'y retourne... La prochaine fois évite simplement les ennuis, d'accord ? »

« Tu sais bien qu'ils me collent à la peau, c'est pas comme si je les désirais ou allais les chercher ! » soufflé-je avec une certaine impatience.

Il croit vraiment que je me bats par plaisir ? Franchement j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter ! Sans mauvais jeu de mots... Ahem. Je devrais éviter de me mettre à penser à Livai suite à ce genre de pensée, j'ai déjà assez de mal à me concentrer comme ça...

On finit par raccrocher sans que rien n'ait changé de la situation. C'est toujours comme ça, il n'y a rien qui ne découle jamais de ces appels et une fois qu'il ait enfin raccroché, je me sens au même stade que lorsque j'ai décroché. Et je suis presque sûr qu'il ressent la même chose de son côté. Je balance mon téléphone à l'autre bout de la banquette et m'enfonce un peu plus contre le dossier, laissant ma tête tomber en arrière pour regarder le plafond. J'écoute patiemment les bruits alentours, comme il m'arrivait de le faire en déprimant, avant que Livai n'arrive à la maison. Je pourrais sûrement entendre les rires ou pleurs du bébé du dessus, quand bien même qu'ils soient étouffés par les cloisons, je pourrais certainement entendre la télé ou la radio du vieux sourd d'à côté. Mais non, j'écoute simplement le bruit de l'eau qui s'écoule de la pomme de douche dans ma salle de bain, coulant tout le long d'un corps fin et plutôt musclé malgré sa petite taille. J'écoute, ou plutôt j'entends mon cœur s'accélérer en imaginant Livai à la peau nue et glissante de mousse et d'eau, ses mains qui passent dans ses cheveux trempés, dans son cou ruisselant, sur chaque muscle qui roule dans ses mouvements, sur chaque parcelle de...

Je ferme les yeux en inspirant à fond, le palpitant s'accélérant toujours un peu plus à chaque seconde où mes pensées s'écoulent, la température de mon corps augmentant proportionnellement. Mon ventre fait de délicieux soubresauts et les papillons s'éveillent et fourmillent à leur tour dangereusement. C'est alors qu'un vibreur assourdissant me fait sursauter. Je rouvre brusquement les yeux et avise mon téléphone à l'autre bout du canapé. Je me laisse alors glisser sur le côté, le bras tendu pour essayer de l'attraper sans avoir à bouger de ma place, et finit immanquablement à moitié avachi de tout mon long. Je songe que cette distraction tombe quand même à pic parce que ça commençait à devenir vraiment tendu pour moi, et me met à parcourir mes notifications d'un geste mécanique.

C'est mon père.

De : Papa

Mon estomac se contracte douloureusement. À chaque fois que je reçois un SMS de sa part, je songe amèrement au fait qu'il n'y a bien que mon portable pour le nommer « papa ». Et comme toujours, j'essaye de me remémorer quand exactement ce mot a commencé à se coincer dans ma gorge. Avant ou après la disparition de maman ? Son taux de présence a-t-il seulement changé entre ses deux époques ? Je me secoue la tête en sachant combien c'est inutile de tergiverser là-dessus et lis la suite :

 _« Profite donc de ces 3 jours de plus pour commencer à préparer ton bac blanc. »_

Sérieusement, je me demande comment il a bien pu faire pour se rappeler d'un truc pareil, lui qui est si accaparé par ses patients plus que par son fils, alors que moi-même je n'y pensais pas du tout. Même si ce dernier point n'est strictement pas une surprise. Et en même temps la réponse me paraît rapidement évidente, puisque cette idée ne peut en aucun cas venir de lui même : il a dû parler de moi à une de ses infirmières, si ce n'est pas plusieurs. Et cette perspective me fait froncer les sourcils alors que je sens la morsure venimeuse de l'irritation s'enfoncer dans ma chair. Je suis pour balancer à nouveau mollement cette source d'agacement avant d'avoir définitivement envie de la projeter contre le mur mais elle vibre derechef. Je déverrouille l'écran d'un geste agacé mais me calme quelque peu en voyant s'afficher le nom de Connie, non sans froncer les sourcils pour autant. Il me propose qu'on se retrouve au Titan Café en fin d'après-midi pour parler de ce qu'il semble nommer « ma bonne action de début d'année ». Je soupire mais réponds un OK simple pour être débarrassé, sachant qu'essayer d'y réchapper serait un combat perdu d'avance. Puis je reprends enfin mon oisiveté sans bouger de ma position allongée, passant même mes bras sous ma tête en m'installant plus confortablement sur le dos, abandonnant mon portable sur ma poitrine.

J'écoute alors à nouveau le calme seulement perturbé par l'eau et la voix grave et basse de Livai. Heu... sa voix ? Je me redresse brusquement non sans grimacer au vacarme de mon cell qui s'échoue lourdement sur la sol, et me concentre en tendant l'oreille, aux aguets de la moindre vibration étouffée de sa gorge. Je coupe même mon souffle pour ne plus être parasité que par mon cœur inarrêtable. Et l'idée exaltante prend forme dans mon esprit en même temps que ces quelques sons perdus s'insèrent dans mes tympans et s'encrent dans mes entrailles.

Il chante.

Ou plutôt il chantonne, il ne doit pas vouloir que je l'entende et s'imagine que le bruit du jet d'eau annihile assez le son grave de sa voix. Je sens les traits de mon visage s'étirer en un sourire à mesure que mon cœur se gonfle, et je reste prostré un moment sans bouger pour attraper le plus de mélodie possible. Je ne l'ai pas entendu chanter quoi que ce soit depuis le soir où je l'ai retrouvé au cabaret. Lui qui d'habitude utilise sa voix si grisante afin de menacer, insulter ou ironiser... Mais à mon plus grand regret, l'eau finit par se taire et le son agréable aussi. Alors je me lève pour préparer des boissons chaudes le temps qu'il finisse sa toilette et sorte me rejoindre, les muscles de mes lèvres s'étirant à m'en faire mal et le cœur en fête.

En général on chante lorsqu'on se sent bien et heureux, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

« Tu chantais, non ? Sous la douche. » demandé-je en portant ma tasse de chocolat chaud à mes lèvres, lèvres qui s'étirent une fois de plus à mesure de mes mots mais je n'y peux rien, c'est viscéral.

On est assis côte à côte sur le sofa, le plateau de boissons posé sur la table basse. Livai porte désormais des vêtements à sa taille, et si une partie de moi regrette les morceaux de peaux dénudées par défaut de remplir correctement les pans de tissus, on ne pourrait pas dire que ce caraco ne lui va pas parfaitement bien à la limite de l'absolu, tout autant que son tergal. Et puis comme ça, il s'enroule moins dans sa couverture pour éviter les courants d'airs, me permettant de noter un peu plus minutieusement chaque détail de sa silhouette. Enfin pour le moment, les cheveux encore légèrement humides sous sa serviette de bain, j'observe les gouttes perler au bout des pointes de ses mèches, prêtent à tomber sur sa peau encore légèrement rosie au niveau des joues.

 _Battement de cœur raté._ Mais c'est bon, ça repart aussitôt quoiqu'un peu trop vite...

« Non. » répond-t-il d'un ton implacable après avoir porté sa tasse à hauteur de son visage pour humer l'odeur du thé.

« Menteur, je t'ai entendu. » soufflé-je distraitement sans me départir de ma frénésie contenue.

« Pourquoi tu me poses la question si tu es si sûr de toi, sale merdeux ? » grince Livai en plissant les yeux, sa tasse retrouvant brutalement sa soucoupe et je retiens un sifflement admiratif en notant que malgré la violence dans le geste, pas une goutte n'a éclaboussé à côté.

« Tu veux bien me chanter un truc ? » l'ignoré-je en soutenant effrontément son regard autoritaire.

« Non. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » glapis-je sans camoufler la déception qui me prend la gorge.

« Pourquoi je chanterais pour toi ? » gronde-t-il alors impatiemment.

Plein d'idées me viennent immédiatement à l'esprit comme « pour me faire plaisir », « pour être gentil une fois dans ta vie », « parce que c'est moi justement » et donc « par amour ». Je sens le sang me monter à la tête parce que c'est terriblement prétentieux comme supposition alors qu'il doit tout lire sur mon visage, du moins dans mes yeux puisque les siens y parcourent mon âme, encore. Ça deviendrait bien une habitude d'ailleurs, autant que j'ai coutume de partir loin dans mes pensées et qu'on puisse tout suivre en direct à travers mon corps. Alors j'arrive à m'arracher de cette emprise et détourne vivement la tête pour aller regarder par la porte-fenêtre -où le soleil se bat toujours vaillamment contre les nuages brumeux- en essayant malgré moi de rattraper mes battements manquants.

Livai reprend le cours de sa dégustation gracile, et je le regarde du coin de l'œil ajouter son lait consciencieusement après avoir vérifié la température prudemment, du bout de la langue. J'adore l'observer, c'est pire qu'une drogue. C'est d'ailleurs tout aussi dangereux sur beaucoup de points, mais au moins, de tout les effets secondaires le pire est écarté -en soit sa force physique mêlée à son agacement- puisqu'il semble s'être fait à mon regard. En tout les cas, il n'a pas l'air de s'en formaliser.

En d'autres termes on peut dire qu'il m'ignore totalement, mais je suis d'humeur assez optimiste depuis ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin. Et je me sens plus calme aussi, comme si je pouvais enfin voir clair à travers le brouillard qui m'enveloppait de questionnements, d'angoisse et d'excitation mal contenues. Je me sens enfin libéré d'un poids qui m'écrasait sans même que je n'en prenne pleinement conscience, et même si c'est pas gagné pour gérer mes émotions, je me sens tout de même un peu plus léger, plus posé... J'ai d'une certaine manière l'impression d'avoir un peu grandi. Enfin je crois mais ça ne date que de ce matin après tout.

On n'a à peine parlé de ma « fuite ». Je suppose que mes excuses -pourtant aux airs médiocres- ont suffi. Mais je crois que Livai n'est pas très fort pour ce qui est des réconciliations, enfin tant mieux parce que moi non plus, ce qui se remarque facilement je suppose... Mais en fait, c'est peut-être simplement qu'il s'en fiche tant que tout s'arrange. Mais c'est étrange quand même, il aurait même oublié d'être en colère contre moi pour l'avoir ignoré tout ce temps ? Je relève les yeux de ses mains attractives, qui s'activent toujours en touillant son thé, pour scruter son visage. Je ne sais pas ce que j'essaye d'y trouver, il est difficile de voir quoique ce soit dans ces moments calmes où il n'a pas de raison de laisser s'échapper une quelconque expression accidentellement. Dans un sens c'est un peu injuste puisqu'au contraire, moi je suis incapable de les contenir ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

Je me remémore la lumière qui a fait briller son regard. En y repensant, ce n'était peut-être que le soleil qui les avaient illuminés... ? Mais il a rougi aussi. Et puis il m'a dit tout ces trucs plus ou moins clairs...

Un délicieux tressaillement interne m'informe que trop y penser maintenant pourrait courir à ma perte. Je me concentre alors un instant sur la gorge que j'ai commencé à fixer inconsciemment à l'instant où elle s'est mise à déglutir graduellement. Le son de la télé est à peine audible, c'est à se demander à quoi elle sert, mais cela comble suffisamment le vide entre nos deux respirations silencieuses, faute de conversation. J'aime le silence que Livai m'apporte, il est tellement plus léger que celui qui m'écrase lorsque je suis seul. Mais brusquement, un poids s'écrase à nouveau sur ma poitrine et je songe que je n'ai certainement pas mûri ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu. Et dans le même souffle, ma culpabilité revient me hanter à nouveau et m'empoigne la gorge en y formant un nœud désagréable. Il est toujours là, alors que je lui ai dis des choses horribles, alors que je l'ai ignoré. Je me sens si stupide, si gamin et c'est affreusement frustrant.

Livai ne veut pas d'un gamin, il n'arrête pas de le répéter. Il faut que je grandisse et vite ou il finira par partir c'est sûr.

L'angoisse m'envahit définitivement et alors, dans une soudaine impulsion incontrôlable, je pivote totalement face à Livai et passe mes bras autour de sa taille. Et l'espace d'une seconde je m'égare et me sens tout droit sorti d'un de ces dramas asiatiques où l'étreinte se fait gauche et presque au ralenti, à la limite de l'embarrassant.

Je me sens totalement ridicule. C'est pas comme si ce geste allait le retenir, bien au contraire.

Livai grogne de surprise en relevant les bras, sa tasse toujours à la main. Mais alors qu'il allait me cingler quelque chose, sa voix s'éteint dans sa gorge comme un oisillon tué dans l'œuf au moment même où je profite de l'ouverture qu'il m'a inconsciemment offert pour venir coller mon visage dans le creux de son cou. Je le sens vaguement se pétrifier sous moi mais je suis trop focalisé par ce qui me tourmente encore pour m'en inquiéter et des mots débordent de mes lèvres, comme un barrage trop petit pour le lac qu'il retient :

« Pardon Livai, pardon, je suis désolé d'avoir dit ces choses, je suis désolé d'être parti sans rien dire, d'être parti sur un coup de tête et pour une raison stupide alors que je te demande tout le temps de rester et que tu es là encore, et je suis désolé de t'avoir ignoré alors que tu m'appelais, que tu prenais la peine de le faire, et que tu m'attendais, tu m'as attendu, tu es resté, et je suis désolé de t'avoir même fait te déplacer pour venir me chercher et si j'étais sorti tard comme ça aurait dû être le cas et que tu serais encore tombé malade par ma faute je crois que je... »

« Stop Eren ! Calme toi et pense à respirer un peu. » entends-je vibrer de la gorge encore légèrement humide contre laquelle j'enfouis mon nez toujours un peu plus, mes lèvres frôlant sa peau à chaque articulation de mes mots.

J'inspire une grande bouffée d'air et finalement je geins piteusement en réponse, sans qu'un mot de plus ne puisse sortir. Et sa voix scandant mon prénom se répercute encore dans ma cage thoracique en symphonie avec les simples « boum boum » de mon rythme cardiaque affolé. Livai s'agite, mais lentement, comme pour ne pas me repousser -et je ne bouge pas d'un cil, je ne prendrais pas ce risque- alors qu'il se penche, et j'entends finalement sa tasse s'entrechoquer avec le fond de sa soucoupe. Puis il se redresse dans sa position initiale, toujours sans un mot, et je sens qu'il tourne un peu la tête vers moi, sûrement pour essayer de me faire croiser les yeux avec lui. Mais comme je reste obstinément caché dans sa nuque en respirant doucement l'odeur de sa peau encore humide à cause de ses cheveux et sa serviette, il finit juste par soupirer lourdement. Moi je ne bouge toujours pas, je profite pleinement de la chaleur qui émane de son corps alors qu'il frôle le mien, attendant le moment où il va me rejeter. Son souffle me chatouille au niveau des petits cheveux dans mon cou et un long frisson parcours ma colonne vertébrale, me faisant resserrer instinctivement la prise de mes bras dans le mouvement. J'évite de pousser ma chance même si je crève d'envie de me coller plus à lui et embrasser pleinement la chaleur de son corps de mon étreinte, et frotte juste l'arrête de mon nez près de son oreille sous sa serviette humide, avant qu'il ne m'arrache durement à lui.

Mais de toute manière ce moment n'arrive pas.

Livai ne fait rien de tout ça et enfouit même à son tour son museau dans ma nuque, son souffle chaud me chatouillant derechef, me faisant naître une très légère condensation à la surface de mon épiderme. Le bout de ses cheveux viennent me caresser la joue et y tracer des sillons d'eau lorsque les gouttes épousent les pores de ma peau. Inutile de dire que mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure, voir même plus, et je commence à avoir des frémissements -beaucoup trop- agréables le long de ma peau en partant de là où il me touche. Et l'instant d'après, la vibration reprend et sa voix s'élève à nouveau, même si c'est plus un souffle, un murmure qui doit se vouloir menaçant :

« Je te préviens que la prochaine fois que tu me fais ça, j'écrase ta petit tête vide, c'est clair sale morveux ? »

« Quoi ? De te prendre dans mes bras ? » demandé-je incertain, chuchotant puisque ma bouche est quasiment collée à son oreille.

« Aussi. » marmonne-t-il en enfouissant plus son nez dans mes cheveux, posant juste une main sur mon bras sans me toucher plus que ça, mais c'est suffisant pour me brûler à travers le tissu de ma chemise trop légère.

Je me demande ce qui va exploser en premier, mes poumons ou mon cœur ? Peut-être mon cerveau au final, il reçoit trop de sang à la seconde là... J'apprécie la chaleur de ses côtes contre mes bras, de son dos contre mes paumes -que je ne peux m'empêcher de bouger délicatement en forme de caresses- les frissons de sa peau collée contre ma joue, son souffle et son visage contre mon cou... mais soudainement, une forte inspiration de ses poumons me fait éclater un truc dans le ventre qui se repend rapidement dans mes organes, et mon cerveau finit de se déconnecter.

Et c'est alors que ma langue se délit stupidement en même temps que mes lèvres découvrent mes dents, avec dans ma voix une certaine malice à condamner :

« Livai... tu me renifles ? »

Au même instant, il redresse sa tête et me repousse pour pouvoir se lever, s'échappant souplement de mon emprise. Il replace sa serviette plus sûrement sur ses cheveux non sans les ébouriffer avec pour essayer de les sécher un peu plus. Moi je reste assis et l'observe silencieusement en essayant d'ignorer le goût amère de la déception et du regret sur ma langue, langue que je suis définitivement incapable de retenir... Livai me regarde finalement, à demi retourné vers moi et me répond enfin même si je n'attendais pas de réponse en réalité, j'aurais même préféré ne pas en avoir :

« Je notais juste à quel point tu devrais vraiment prendre une douche, gamin dégoûtant. »

Pourquoi faut-il _toujours_ que le retour à la réalité soit si rude ?

* * *

« Ahahah et tu as été renvoyé pour ce motif là ? » rit Connie à gorge déployé, Sasha à sa suite alors qu'ils se font un high-five.

Ils m'ont arraché les vers du nez, presque littéralement, pour que je leur raconte _en détails_ ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin. Ça m'ennuie un peu de parler de ça devant Mikasa, mais j'aurais dû m'en douter que ça deviendrait un rassemblement général... Enfin à part Jean qui, de ce que j'ai compris, se fiche pas mal de cette histoire et est rentré avec Marco qui devait réviser pour un contrôle, et aussi Christa qui avait quelque chose de prévu avec ses parents et devait rentrer tôt -ce qui rend Ymir un peu ronchon. Mais sinon même Annie est là, assise entre Ymir et Mikasa, sirotant son café calmement en ne perdant pas une miette de l'histoire. Sa raison a été « La mort de quatre connards, c'est toujours intéressant. ». Alors je la fixe à la fin de mon récit, attendant une réaction, comme une moue déçu de savoir qu'ils sont simplement à l'hôpital. Mais il ne se passe rien, et peut-être qu'au final elle blaguait. J'ai du mal à savoir quand Annie blague ou non...

« Et pour les rumeurs ça donne quoi ? » demandé-je alors en reportant à nouveau mon attention sur la tablée.

« Bof, comme d'hab', quoique tu as fait pas mal impression, seul contre quatre. » explique Sasha avant d'enfourner son pain au chocolat dans sa bouche.

« Bon ça va alors... »

« Ça va ? Eren, tu te rends compte à quel point c'était dangereux de les attaquer tout seul ?! C'était de la folie, en plus tu es à peine guéri de tes côtes ! Alors non ça ne va pas ! » s'emporte Mikasa en tapant sa main sur la table, ce qui la fait s'ébranler sous sa trop grande force.

Sauf que dans le mouvement, sa tasse se renverse et étale son contenu sur la surface lisse autour de laquelle on est rassemblé. Armin réagit vite et empêche que ça ne s'écoule sur Mikasa en épongeant avec les serviettes en papiers qui traînent. Mais ça reste insuffisant pour réparer les dégâts, et voulant esquiver la conversation, je me porte volontaire pour aller demander de quoi nettoyer.

Et en avançant vers le comptoir où je vois Hanji rire avec de vieux habitués en les servant, je me souviens subitement qu'il faut que je lui parle de Livai, pour un job. Ça m'était totalement sorti de la tête mais Livai doit s'ennuyer à la maison et si je ne fais rien, il va vouloir chercher par lui-même. Je ne veux pas qu'il retourne au Shina's, je ne veux pas qu'il s'expose comme ça à nouveau en plus il l'a dit lui-même, il n'aime pas ça... Et puis ce qu'il s'est passé plus tôt me revient à l'esprit et une autre raison devient évidente. Je ne veux pas qu'on l'entende chanter si moi je ne le peux pas.

« Hanji... ? »

« Oooh mon petit Eren ! » s'exclame-t-elle joyeusement en virevoltant vers moi, laissant les clients derrière elle pour me retrouver à l'autre bout du comptoir. « Comment ça va ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Heuu oui, j'ai... tu aurais de quoi nettoyer la table ? Mikasa a renversé sa tasse... » demandé-je timidement devant son excitation habituelle, sentant en plus la sueur commencer à perler entre mes omoplates.

« Oui bien sûr ! ... Et... ? » fait-elle en se penchant au dessus du comptoir, son visage près du mien et j'échappe un petit couinement de surprise en me figeant sur place.

Je suis vraiment si facile à lire ? Non, la vrai question serait plutôt pourquoi je m'obstine à en être affligé à chaque fois alors que ça a toujours était comme ça... J'inspire donc un grand coup et me jette à l'eau :

« Est-ce que ça te dirait d'embaucher un autre employé ? »

« Quoi, tu veux un petit boulot ? Tu es lycéen je ne peux- »

« Ce n'est pas pour moi. Heu, c'est pour heuu un ami ? » bafouillé-je alors que la gêne continue de s'immiscer désagréablement sous ma peau à m'en démanger.

Merde, je n'avais pas pensé à ça, comment vais-je lui expliquer cette requête ? Je ne sais même pas jusqu'où je peux parler de Livai ni ce qui est approprié pour le présenter... Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il y ait un mot approprié pour notre relation, en tout les cas le mot « ami » sonne faux dans mes oreilles. Enfin ,de toute manière je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir plus qu'Hanji m'agrippe les épaules en sautillant, me tirant vers elle au dessus du plateau de bois ciré -auquel je me cogne douloureusement- alors que ses yeux émettent une lumière déjantée emplie de curiosité. Elle me fait grave flippé, j'ai le cœur qui essaye de s'enfuir sans moi, ce sale lâcheur, alors qu'elle se met à me poser une tonne de questions qui risquent de m'écraser littéralement sous leur poids :

« Oooh c'est qui ? Je le connais ? Mmh tu dis « ami » hein ? Tu l'as rencontré où ? Personne d'autre n'est au courant ? C'est louche tout ça, je veux savoir, est-ce que c'est un fada des café au bord d'un fleuve pour vouloir bosser ici ou est-ce qu'il est juste désespéré pour demander à un gosse de chercher pour lui ? Ou alors c'est pour me draguer ? Impossible, je suis- »

« Hanji Zoé, je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ? Les clients attendent et j'ai besoin de toi, je ne peux tout faire tout seul. » entends-je soudainement provenir de notre droite.

C'est Moblit Berner, son employé et une sensation de soulagement arrive par vague pour engloutir mon sentiment de mal-être. Parce que, alors que même Armin est souvent désemparé face à elle, Moblit est bien l'un des seuls -si ce n'est pas l'unique- qui puisse tenir cette folle en laisse. Je me demande comment c'est possible d'ailleurs, alors qu'il est tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain. Par exemple lorsqu'elle s'extasie devant un ivrogne -parce que c'est sa grande passion, elle m'a attrapé une fois pour me raconter pendant des heures la manière dont ils vacillent, dont ils parlent ou plutôt grognent et les différentes grimaces de béatitude, et puis il y a les calmes et les déviants... bref elle est complètement dingue- il panique pour deux et essaye de la tenir pour qu'elle n'aille pas embêter le client et s'attirer des ennuis. Je les ai vu une fois où on avait décidé de faire la fête tard ici pour l'anniversaire de Mikasa, et Moblit devait toujours être derrière elle pour la protéger des coups des clients qu'elle rendait violents ou lui éviter toutes sortes d'autres harcèlement qu'elle prenait de manière trop inconsciente. Lorsque je lui ai demandé pourquoi il continuait à travailler avec cette hyperactive extravagante, il m'a répondu que s'il la laissait seule, elle mourrait sûrement trop jeune et ça lui pèserait sur la conscience. Il exagère à peine en disant ça, et franchement j'admire sa ténacité et sa conviction. Moblit est vraiment trop gentil et altruiste, c'est ça son plus gros problème.

« Mon petit Moblit, tu as besoin de moi ? C'est trop mignon, ne t'inquiète pas je suis tout à toi mais après que j'ai fini de cuisiner ce cher petit Eren ! »

Dit comme ça, avec ses yeux réellement avides et la presque bave s'écoulant de ses lèvres tirées en un sourire de dément, je me demande si elle ne parle pas du sens premier du mot « cuisiner ». Je déglutis difficilement en sentant mon estomac faire des loopings inquiétants et tourne un regard désespéré vers Moblit qui en voyant ma tête, lorgne sa patronne en posant ses mains sur ses hanches dans un geste autoritaire :

« C'est pas possible, tu négliges encore ton travail pour t'amuser, et en plus tu effrayes les clients ? Lâche Eren et ravale ta salive, ça dégouline sur ton menton. » tonne-t-il non sans un soupir las, et c'est à se demander qui est le patron ici...

« Mmmh ? Qui a-t-il mon cher Moblit ? » demande Hanji en me relâchant et me rendant mon souffle par la même occasion, puis elle essuie son menton du revers de sa main en se redressant sur ses deux pieds et continue d'un ton terriblement confiant : « Tu es jaloux de l'amour que je porte à Eren ? »

« Quoi ? » m'exclame-je en ouvrant de grands yeux d'étonnement, le cœur tiraillé entre la panique et la terreur.

« Je viens de te dire de ne pas faire peur aux clients ! » crie-t-il alors en lui donnant un grand coup de manchette sur le haut du crâne, ce qui la fait couiner de douleur.

« Ereeeeen, je me fais frapper telle une femme battue, sauve moi mon amour ! » gémit Hanji en pivotant vers moi, des larmes de crocodile dans les yeux.

« Désolé Hanji mais... t'es pas du tout mon genre ! » crié-je en fermant les paupières avec force, faisant une courbette d'excuse dans un même élan.

« ... Voyons Eren c'était une blague ! » rigole-t-elle une fois son étonnement passé et je sens le rouge me monter aux joues de honte en réalisant ce que je viens de dire.

« Je- Je sais, je ne sais pas pourquoi je... » commencé-je à essayer de m'expliquer et puis finalement, me sentant soudainement vidé, je soupire et capitule d'un ton fatigué à la limite de la supplication : « Je pourrais pas juste avoir de quoi éponger et une nouvelle tasse de thé vert s'il-vous-plaît ? »

Cette femme est exténuante, Moblit est définitivement surhumain pour réussir à la gérer. Et puis je pense à Livai et son propre caractère, et un tiraillement gênant se fait sentir dans mon ventre. Est-ce que ça va aller entre ces deux là ? Y'a pas moyen, c'est presque certain...

« Ah au fait Eren ! Est-ce qu'il peut venir au plus tôt ? Afin que l'on fasse plus ample connaissance. Héhé j'ai hâte de voir ce fameux « ami » inconnu au bataillon ! » s'excite à nouveau Hanji alors qu'elle se fait tirer en arrière par le col par un Moblit contrarié.

J'acquiesce sans un mot, refoulant difficilement mon incertitude dans un coin de ma tête. De toute manière c'est trop tard, l'engrenage est en marche. On verra bien au moment venu.

* * *

En marchant en direction de la table où sont mes amis, je réalise qu'un truc cloche. Un mauvais pressentiment me presse douloureusement la poitrine et je sens mon cœur s'affoler inexplicablement à chacun de mes pas me rapprochant d'eux. C'est en retrouvant Mikasa le nez dans mon portable qu'un liquide glacé s'écoule dans mes veines alors que je me pétrifie d'horreur face à eux. En soi, le fait que j'oublie mon portable un peu partout et donc que je l'ai laissé sur la table avant de m'éloigner n'est pas étonnant, et le fait que Mikasa s'amuse à regarder mes photos non plus, c'est devenu une sorte d'habitude depuis longtemps. Mais ça, s'était avant Livai. Mon cerveau fuse à toute vitesse et le sang bat dans mes tempes alors que je réfléchis : si je me précipite à le lui arracher des mains, ça sera plus que louche et on ne va pas me lâcher, surtout Connie et Ymir, et ça va finir qu'on va carrément me l'arracher des mains pour savoir ce que je cache. Je pourrais penser qu'Armin et Mikasa vont me soutenir mais cela ne sera pas spécialement suffisant face aux deux têtes brûlées, et puis c'est même pas sûr que je sois soutenu. Au final je le sais, il n'y a aucune issue possible à cette erreur. Alors je reste debout devant la table en ignorant ce qu'on me dit -je sens juste qu'on me prend les serviettes des mains et qu'on rigole de mon comportement- et la regarde passer les images d'un geste agile jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne subitement blanche. Elle se fige devant l'appareil pendant un moment alors que je me mets à compter les secondes, la sensation désagréable sous ma peau me grattant à nouveau. J'entends Armin m'appeler à travers les bourdonnements de mes oreilles mais il est coupé dans la suite de sa phrase lorsque Mikasa sursaute à mon nom.

« E-Eren, ce- c'est quoi... c'est qui ça ? » balbutie finalement Mikasa en me tendant le portable d'une main fébrile, l'écran fixé sur une image bien précise.

Tout le monde avise la phot, même Annie tend le cou. C'est celle de Livai peu de temps après son arrivé chez moi, ce matin-là où je l'ai retrouvé endormi et paisiblement entremêlé dans mes draps.

« Eren, c'est qui ? Elle date cette photo ! » s'exclame Ymir en attrapant le portable des mains de Mikasa qui ne réagit pas.

« C'est...Grognon ? » demande Armin en me considérant calmement.

J'ai la fâcheuse tendance à prendre des photos des animaux que je croise, et donc ceux que je ramasse dans la rue, et même parfois c'est des paysages ou des gens particuliers, plus ou moins humoristiques. Mais la plupart c'est simplement des moments entre nous, plus ou moins farfelus, et c'est pourquoi j'ai toujours laissé mon portable traîner ou Mikasa regarder dedans lorsqu'elle s'ennuyait. J'aurais dû me rappeler de celle que j'ai prise de Livai, merde, qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? Il est clairement dans un lit avec des vêtements trop grands pour lui, et sur le coup ma poitrine se sert d'énervement que quelqu'un d'autre ait pu le voir comme ça. Mais là n'est pas le principal soucis et alors que tout le monde darde son regard sur moi j'ouvre la bouche dans l'idée de répondre, n'importe quoi mais de tuer ce silence pesant. Sauf que ma voix est coincée dans ma gorge et que ma bouche est terriblement sèche et tout ce que j'arrive à faire c'est détourner le regard honteusement. Mon cœur cogne douloureusement sous les coups d'une terreur sans nom alors que je finis par faire un hochement de tête à peine perceptible.

« Tu rigoles ?! » s'exclame Sasha en prenant à son tour mon portable et Connie arrive derrière elle pour scruter l'écran consciencieusement avec les yeux plissés, comme pour être sûr qu'il n'a pas rêvé.

« C'est genre ton chat ? Sérieusement ? Donc il est chez toi actuellement, à t'attendre patiemment ? » demande Connie mais je me contente d'ouvrir des yeux ronds de panique à l'idée d'où tout ceci va mener, et bien sûr il devine alors la réponse : « Putain il faut que je vois ça en vrai ! » s'exclame-t-il alors et Sasha acquiesce vigoureusement.

« Quoi ? Non mais attendez... » commencé-je en tendant la main vers Sasha mais elle donne l'appareil à Connie et ils se mettent à courir vers la sortie « Oï nan mais je vous ai dit d'attendre ! » m'exclame-je alors, le cerveau se remettant en route.

« Bordel Eren, c'est presque injuste que tu nous ais caché un truc aussi dingue ! Si tu crois que tu vas t'en réchapper, tu peux toujours courir ! » s'exclame Ymir en me tirant la langue avant de rejoindre les deux autres.

« Laisse tomber Eren, même si tu les rattrapes, tu les connais, ils ne te lâcheront pas. Allez viens, ça vaudra mieux... » me fait gentiment Armin en posant sa main sur mon épaule alors que Annie essaye de ramener Mikasa parmi nous en claquant des doigts devant son visage.

« Il est vraiment chez toi actuellement ? » me demande Armin en me tirant doucement par le bras après avoir fait signe à Hanji qui semble mourir de désespoir de ne pas comprendre ce qui nous arrive, un Moblit la maintenant avec une sorte de prise de catch au niveau du cou.

Je n'arrive pas à répondre et il n'insiste pas, gardant seulement une main sur mon épaule affaissée.

C'est pas possible, c'est un cauchemar.

* * *

Sur le chemin, Mikasa se réveille finalement et commence à écumer rapidement en me posant une tonne de questions auxquelles je n'aurais même pas le temps de répondre si j'en étais capable. J'ai le ventre révulsé et si Armin ne m'encouragerait pas de sa voix apaisante, sûrement que j'aurais longtemps fait un arrêt cardiaque. À mon âge, ce serait désolant et j'imagine Livai se moquer de moi pour être plus papy que lui avant l'heure.

J'entends plus ou moins Ymir rire en me disant que ça avait l'air d'être une bonne touche, Connie faire la remarque qu'il semblait plus vieux quand même, alors que Sasha essaye de refaire tout les liens à chaque fois que j'ai pu mentionner le nom « Grognon » ou faire allusion à lui. Annie qui ne faisait que suivre jusqu'à maintenant, pose sa main sur le bras de Mikasa en essayant de la dissuader de me harceler plus longtemps. Devant mon mutisme obstiné et l'affolement qui doit être présent dans mes yeux, Armin lance un regard suppliant à Mikasa qui finalement décide de capituler non sans grogner, et il remercie Annie d'un geste de la tête alors qu'elle pousse ma sœur de cœur vers l'avant du cortège avec les autres déchaînés.

Je devrais juste me calmer et me dire que ce n'est pas une si terrible chose. Après tout je les suis docilement pour leur ouvrir donc c'est pas comme si je ne voulais absolument pas qu'ils le voient. Mais en même temps, je sais bien que c'est surtout trop tard pour reculer et que je n'y réchapperais pas quoi qu'il arrive, mais connaissant Livai je suis bien obligé de me sentir inquiet quand à ce face à face. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'ils vont penser de tout ça quand ça va devenir concrètement réel ?

Arrivé dans la cage d'escalier, je me mets à espérer follement que Livai soit sorti je ne sais où, n'importe mais qu'il ne soit pas là. Et lorsqu'on entre finalement dans l'appartement en faisant un boucan d'enfer, je me sens halluciner en comprenant qu'une quelconque puissance divine a dû entendre ma prière.

Je promets d'être croyant à partir de maintenant.

« Ereeeen, il est où ton... ton chat ? » fait Connie en regardant à droite à gauche.

« Eren, il y a _vraiment_ un homme qui vit avec toi ? » demande Mikasa d'une voix étouffée comme si elle avait peur de voir la vérité surgir d'on ne sait où, et je m'en veux de la mettre dans cette état là.

« Hey mais il fait super froid, t'as laissé ta fenêtre de chambre ouverte ! » s'exclame Sasha en pointant le cadran ouvert du doigt.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour mais c'est tout ce dont il a le temps de faire avant qu'une voix s'élève, trop grave et vulgaire pour que j'espère un salut plus longtemps :

« Oï c'est quoi ce putain de bordel ? »

Tout le monde se tourne vers la fenêtre pour y trouver un homme plutôt petit accroupi dans l'embrasure, les mains de chaque côtés agrippant le cadrant, les joues rougies par le froid, les sourcils froncés et les cheveux quelque peu entremêlés, emmitouflé dans son manteau et son écharpe. Il vient clairement de cette fenêtre et donc par déduction du toit puisqu'il n'y a pas de balcon.

Ma foi n'aura pas fait long feu. Ou alors cette divinité a décidé que se foutre de ma gueule serait amusant mais dans tout les cas je l'emmerde.

Tous le considère sans un mot, d'un air abruti, alors qu'il entre totalement dans la chambre non sans d'abord enlevé ses chaussures, puis referme la fenêtre. Ensuite il se tourne vers l'assemblée toujours sous le choc en levant un sourcil interrogatif. Et moi je me tape le front du plat de la main en gémissant d'un ton désespéré.

« Quoi il a beau y avoir des rayons de soleil chauds, il fait toujours froid dehors, j'allais pas me les geler pour une bande de gamins ! Et de toute manière, va pas me dire qu'ils étaient pas au courant depuis longtemps. » renifle Livai d'un ton condescendant.

Non personne, sauf Jean qui n'est même pas là aujourd'hui. Et tant mieux, certainement qu'il aurait été satisfait de ma situation cet enfoiré.

« Moi je l'étais. » dit subitement Armin.

« Quoi ?! Armin ?! » m'écrie-je en remarquant qu'il me regarde calmement en tenant Mikasa par l'épaule, qui d'ailleurs s'en réchappe brutalement.

« Quoi, tu le savais ?! Mais pourquoi tu n'as rien dit, ça aurait pu être dangereux ! » s'écrit-elle alors en prenant Armin par le col.

« Je ne connaissais pas les détails, mais j'avais plus ou moins compris que le « chat » d'Eren était bien plus que ça : son humeur était bien trop influencé par leur relation. Et je n'ai rien dit parce que je lui fais confiance, Eren cerne plutôt bien les gens dès la première rencontre et tant qu'il était en pleine forme et qu'on continuait de le voir au lycée ou au Titan Café... » explique Armin en retirant doucement les mains de Mikasa de ses vêtements.

Il n'y a bien qu'Armin pour en arriver à ce genre de conclusion. Sauf que si une part de moi est heureuse de la confiance dont il fait preuve et est soulagée qu'il n'était pas totalement ignorant, une autre culpabilise irrémédiablement de ne lui avoir rien dit jusqu'au bout. Je me sens le pire.

« Et puis il doit assumer ses responsabilités et les conséquences de son impulsivité. » ajoute Armin en me souriant d'un air bien plus agacé qu'il n'y paraît au premier abord, et peut-être même que moi seul le remarque.

« Heiiiiin ? » lâché-je alors stupidement, ne sachant plus quoi penser.

« Je crois que tu le désespères un peu. » fait Annie d'un ton neutre, et je sais pas si c'est rassurant que je ne sois pas le seul à m'en être rendu compte.

Livai renifle de dédain et nous ignore en rangeant proprement son manteau sur un cintre avec son écharpe avant de l'accrocher dans l'armoire. Connie s'approche alors de moi et sourit de toutes ses dents, ce qui ne me dit rien qui vaille.

« Et est-ce qu'on peut le caresser ? » demande-t-il comme si Livai était vraiment un animal domestique.

« Ne le touche pas ! » paniqué-je immédiatement avec trop de possessivité dans la voix car Ymir se met à rire et je me rattrape avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que se soit « Heu non mais je veux dire, évite si tu ne veux pas mourir... »

« Parce qu'il est dangereux en plus ? Mais Eren qu'est-ce qui t'a pris bon sang ? Tu aurais dû nous en parler si tu te sentais seul à ce point-là, t'es totalement inconscient ! » s'écrit Mikasa en se campant face à moi avec un regard empli d'inquiétude et de déception, ce qui me fait grincer des dents.

« C'est marrant tu dis exactement les mêmes mots que Jean. » ris-je faussement en faisant une grimace mi-souriante mi-dégoûtée.

« Jean ? Il est au courant ? » demande Armin et j'acquiesce d'un geste évasif de la main et je vois à l'illumination de son regard qu'il devine que c'est en lien avec l'histoire du chiot.

Je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit pour arranger la situation d'une quelconque manière, que Ymir s'approche de Livai alors qu'il a les bras croisés silencieusement, et se penche à sa hauteur :

« Je ne savais pas que tu les aimais petits, Eren ! Mais il a tout de même l'air bien plus vieux ! »

« Oï gamine... » commence à claquer Livai avec un regard dangereux, mais il est coupé par Mikasa qui pousse Ymir en arrière pour toiser Livai de toute sa hauteur :

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait exactement à Eren ? C'est pas totalement illégal ça ? »

« Tout d'abord c'est plutôt qu'est-ce que _lui_ me fait et ensuite, il n'y a rien d'illégal, on sait être patient. » lâche Livai d'un ton de défi et supérieur sauf que sa réponse me fait rater un battement et je me mets à m'agiter en m'exaspérant :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, dis pas des trucs comme ça ! »

« Oooh je ne savais pas qu'Eren pouvait être si entreprenant ! Mais tout de même c'est vachement bizarre comme situation, tu as de drôles de fantasmes ! » se moque Ymir et cela à le don d'agacer encore plus Mikasa car je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'elle grogne d'un air menaçant :

« T'es qui d'abord, exactement ? »

« Mikasa calme toi ! » sommé-je en me plaçant entre les deux, sentant l'aura sombre et meurtrière s'élever autour d'eux, mais Livai qui soutient son regard noir, m'évite d'un pas souple pour se retrouver à nouveau face à elle et répond :

« Livai Ackerman. »

« Oooh vous êtes de la même famille peut-être ! » s'exclame Connie qui se garde de ne pas s'approcher de l'affrontement imminent, Sasha acquiesçant tout en restant cachée précautionneusement derrière Annie.

« Ah j'espère pas ! J'aime pas les bulldogs... » feule Livai en tendant ses muscles.

« C'est qui le bulldog ? » aboie Mikasa en se campant solidement sur ses jambes.

« C'est vrai que ça fait un peu chien contre chat... » commente Armin en piquant une chips à Sasha qui a sorti un paquet de je-ne-sais-où.

Je soupire en me frottant les yeux d'une main. Tout ceci me paraît irréel, j'ai l'impression d'être à des années lumière de cette scène. Et pourtant je suis bien là, c'est bien un problème que je me dois de régler et c'est à cette pensée que je relève la tête mais je bloque à nouveau. J'étais pour leur expliquer la situation, mais je prends soudainement conscience qu'il n'y a rien à expliquer. Quoi, les faits sont là et il n'y a rien de plus à dire, je ne m'en sens pas capable du moins. Aucun mot ne me vient. Je pourrais leur dire que mon père est au courant, qu'il a donné son autorisation mais et alors ? Ne vont-ils pas simplement réagir comme Jean ? Il n'y a rien à en tirer de tout ça et cette situation m'échappe complètement. Mikasa grince des dents et crache finalement d'un ton provocant :

« Espèce de sale nabot... »

« Miskasa ! » crié-je alors d'une voix offusquée et paniquée car Livai fronce les sourcils dangereusement et je sais que sans mon intervention spontanée, il allait certainement lui sauter à la gorge.

« Mais il abuse clairement de toi Eren ! » s'insurge alors Mikasa en me jetant un regard suppliant, d'ouvrir les yeux peut-être ?

« Je ne pense pas Mikasa. Calme toi, tu devrais savoir quelle patience il faut pour s'occuper d'Eren et puis l'appartement n'a jamais été aussi propre... » intervient Armin calmement en s'approchant d'elle pour lui attraper doucement le bras.

« Vivre au dépend d'un lycéen trop gentil comme Eren, il faut être le pire... » souffle-t-elle de dégoût et d'affliction en fixant Livai à nouveau.

« La ferme ! » crié-je instinctivement en voyant la mâchoire de Livai se serrer douloureusement autant que ma poitrine « S'il-te-plaît Mikasa, pas toi, ne juge pas sans savoir... »

« Qui a-t-il à savoir alors ? » et face à mon absence de réponse, elle grince « Tu ne sais pas non plus au final. Alors quoi, il peut faire ce que bon lui semble tant qu'on ne sait strictement rien parce que du coup on ne peut le juger ? C'est pas un peu trop facile ça ? »

« C'est moi seul qui ai décidé de le recueillir, et pour rien au monde je voudrais qu'il parte. » déclaré-je avec détermination en dardant mes yeux dans les siens pendant plusieurs secondes, et je vois la haine s'échapper lentement de ses prunelles pour faire place à de la résignation amère.

« Tss, bien. Si c'est ce que tu souhaites... Je rentre. J'en ai marre. » capitule-t-elle soudainement en tournant les talons sans plus de cérémonie.

Personne ne bouge ou même ne respire jusqu'à ce qu'on entende la porte claquer furieusement. Alors Sasha reprend une poignée de chips qu'elle enfourne dans sa bouche d'un geste nerveux, Connie relâche son souffle en fermant les yeux alors que Ymir soupire doucement d'un air ennuyé. Moi je sens mon cœur tirailler entre le soulagement et l'irrémédiable tristesse de cette réaction.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va mettre du temps mais elle finira par l'accepter. Parce que c'est évident que tu vas mieux depuis cette rencontre, Eren. C'est pour ça qu'elle part sans rien faire, au fond elle le sait. » m'explique gentiment Armin avec une lueur de certitude dans ses iris, ce qui me soulage un peu.

« En même temps il faut la comprendre, c'est totalement dingue cette histoire. » commente Connie en passant une main sur son crâne rasé.

« Ce qui est dingue c'est sa taille ! Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il soit plus grand que Christa ! » s'exclame Ymir en riant aux éclats.

« Là j'en ai marre. Je veux bien faire un effort Gamin mais fait quelque chose pour tes potes parce qu'entre « nabot » et _ça_ , ma patience s'effrite malgré tout et je suis à deux doigts de botter leur putain de culs talqués ! »

« Quoi ? Essaye donc, espèce de sale nabot ! » Le provoque Ymir et alors qu'il allait répliquer, elle se tourne vers moi et enchaîne pleine de malice « Eren, t'as vraiment des goûts bizarre en matière de mecs ! J'espère pour toi qu'il est plus détendu au lit ! Mmh mais dit moi, est-ce que tu lui enfiles des oreilles et une queue de chat pendant vos ébats ? Espèce de pervers ! »

« Ymiiiiir la ferme ! Il n'y a rien de tout ça en plus ! » m'exclamé-je non sans sentir à quel point j'ai terriblement chaud jusqu'aux oreilles. « Livai, ne répond pas à sa provocation s'il-te-plaît ! »

« Ah mais oui, on te croit ! » rit Ymir en jetant un coup d'œil aux autres qui à mon plus grand dam acquiescent à son affirmation, alors que Livai répond au même moment, non sans une once de rictus moqueur aux lèvres :

« T'en fait pas, finalement je préfère te regarder te débattre sous ses moqueries. T'es tout rouge, gamin. »

« Heeeey, je crois que je t'aime bien toi, au final ! On va bien s'entendre je le sens ! » s'exclame Ymir alors que Livai esquive agilement la claque amicale qu'elle voulait lui mettre dans le dos et qui m'atteint à la place, me faisant basculer en avant sous la surprise.

« OK, je m'en vais. » lâche subitement Annie avant de faire demi tour et de prendre le même chemin que Mikasa plus tôt sans rien dire de plus.

« Mmh je crois qu'elle est définitivement consterner par tout ça. » rit Armin légèrement mal-à-l'aise.

Part la suite, tout le monde se décide à repartir chacun chez soi, d'une parce qu'il se fait tard et de deux parce qu'il n'y a plus rien à dire de plus. Connie me donne tout de même une tape encourageante dans le dos suivi par Ymir et Sasha alors qu'ils sourient d'un air entendu. Dégagez juste putain, j'en peux plus... Armin nous souhaite une bonne soirée avec un sourire sincère puis il disparaît à son tour derrière la porte d'entrée. Je tombe alors sur les genoux, totalement exténué. Bon... ça s'est plutôt bien passé au final... je crois. J'essaye de retrouver un rythme cardiaque stable quand Livai s'approche silencieusement de moi et s'accroupit à ma hauteur.

« Bon, avec tout ça, j'avais oublié : Bon retour chez toi Eren. » fait-il en posant doucement sa main sur le haut de mon crâne d'un geste presque solennel.

Je suppose que pour un rythme cardiaque normal, on repassera...

* * *

Il ne faut pas blâmer Mikasa, elle s'inquiète juste pour Eren et puis au fond, ce doit être la seule qui ait une réaction normal à cette situation. Quoi qu'en fait j'en sais rien, et puis d'abord qu'est-ce que la normalité? (vous avez 4h)

Bon... J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu au moins un chouilla petit peu X)

Allez, Bye~


	18. Bonus2

Hello!

Et ouaip, on commence par un bonus aujourd'hui ! Parce que je ne sais pas vous mais j'avais trèèès envie de savoir ce que pouvait bien penser Livai dans ces moments câlins, même si c'est pas celui-là que j'aurais voulu développer au début mais le temps il m'aime pas alors je m'adapte. Du coup au final ce n'est pas vraiment comme je voulais mais ça va vous aider à comprendre certains trucs (enfin j'espère)

Si ça ne vous plait pas, vous avez juste à l'ignorer (je sais pas si c'est si simple en fait mais bref) Ensuite on passe au chapitre habituel! Enjoy~

* * *

Bonus : Point de vue de Livai

Qu'il me dévore des yeux n'est pas vraiment un problème si je mets de côté le terrible sentiment de satisfaction et la sensation étrange, plus physique, qui me parcourent de part en part à chaque fois. Je pourrais le menacer pour qu'il arrête mais ce n'est pas comme si je le voulais vraiment au fond et de toute manière je ne pense pas que cela serve. Parce qu'il le fait depuis le début, observer chacun de mes mouvements, chaque fibre de mon être, chaque changement physique qui opère, la seule différence c'est que maintenant il n'essaye plus d'être discret et ne se retient plus. Cela a quelque chose de grisant dont je ne peux pas me résoudre à abandonner, mais je me dois de rester le plus neutre possible malgré tout. Quelque chose auquel j'excelle extérieurement, encore heureux.

Mais putain, pour le coup il m'a foutrement surpris en se jetant dans mes bras subitement. J'ai même failli en faire une crise cardiaque, mon cœur à voler tellement haut que j'ai eu peur de le recracher, mais merde je ne suis pas si vieux pour avoir déjà une santé fragile si ?

Ça m'a énervé et j'allais lui cingler d'arrêter ses conneries mais à cause de mon réflexe de relever les bras pour ne pas renverser ma tasse, il en a profité pour glisser son nez dans mon cou. Un putain d'électrochoc me vrille la poitrine jusque dans le ventre et mon cœur monte jusqu'à ma gorge une seconde.

Deuxième pseudo crise cardiaque en plus d'une mort précoce -mais surtout pathétique- des mots même pas encore sortis de ma gorge. Je me sens déjà assez mal qu'il m'ait entendu chantonner dans la douche -putain de cliché de merde quoi, et à mon âge en plus- mais si en plus mon corps se met à réagir hors de mon contrôle... Tch, ce gamin va avoir ma peau un jour. À moins qu'il ne meurt avant par asphyxie à déblatérer ses excuses sans prendre la peine de respirer. Non mais sérieusement, quel crétin...

« Stop Eren ! Calme toi et pense à respirer un peu. » dis-je et je sens mes cordes vocales vibrer difficilement dans ma gorge, et je les maudis pour me lâcher maintenant.

Eren respire enfin puis gémit doucement contre ma peau, m'injectant un violent poison qui s'écoule dans mon estomac, gelé et bouillant à la fois. Je sens mon sang battre au même rythme que son cœur qui cogne si fort que je perçois son agitation alors même qu'il ne frôle même pas ma poitrine. Parce que ce ne peut être son cœur qui s'affole comme ça, comme toujours. D'ailleurs je suis un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir voir son visage alors même que j'ai prononcé son prénom. Eren... ce mot roule tellement bien entre ma langue et mes dents, s'échappant de mes lèvres, et à chaque fois sa manière de le percevoir m'électrise au plus profond de moi. Trop le lui dire le ferait s'habituer et je ne veux pas qu'il s'habitue. Déjà qu'il prononce trop facilement mon prénom à tout va.

Enfin, c'est pas comme si j'allais m'en plaindre, dans le fond. J'ai appris à aimer ça sans même le vouloir, tout comme le reste, et j'ai de plus en plus conscience d'à quel point mon propre nom peu sonner joliment lui aussi. Pour moi, l'effet s'inverse : plus il le prononce et plus j'en suis satisfait.

Je me penche doucement pour poser ma tasse et le son qui résonne entre les deux morceaux de faïence me cogne aux tympans. En me redressant, je n'y tiens plus et essaye de croiser son regard mais Eren -Eren- reste obstinément le nez collé dans mon cou. Pas que ça me dérange mais ne risque-t-il pas de ressentir cette putain de chaleur d'Enfer qui fuse à toute allure sous mon épiderme ? Finalement, je laisse échapper un soupir de frustration qui vient faire voler les petits cheveux vers son cou, ses cheveux chocolat sur sa nuque légèrement halée à l'air appétissante. Cela lui arrache un long frisson et il resserre ses bras un peu plus autour de moi sans sembler le calculer. Mon ventre fait de plus en plus de remous que je condamne à mesure que je les apprécie. Je réalise que j'aimerais plus que la simple et insuffisante chaleur de son visage qui caresse le creux de mon, cou mais il semble ne pas oser coller son corps au mien.

Et tant mieux, parce que vouloir plus et accéder à ce besoin, de ma part surtout, ne serait vraiment pas bon. Parfois ce gamin est beaucoup plus censé que moi sans même qu'il ne le sache. Plutôt crever que le lui avouer de toute manière.

Mais rapidement, avec la timide chaleur de son corps frôlant le mien, de ses bras brûlant mes flans à travers le tissu de mes vêtements et la vapeur que son souffle créé sur mon cou humide, l'arrête de son nez caressant ma peau sensibilisée, je n'y tiens plus et me laisse porter par la frénésie qui bourdonne dans ma tête. Et même si -encore heureux- cette ivresse tient toujours fermement la main de la raison, j'enfoui à mon tour mon nez dans sa nuque aussi douce et chaleureuse que j'en rêvais, et plus palpitante que je l'aurais imaginer. Un truc explose en moi et se repend dans chaque fibre de mon être mais je ne bouge pas et me contente de garder une respiration calme même si l'odeur d'Eren m'enivre plus que tout. Je le sens frissonner sous chacun de mes souffles et pour en faire abstraction, l'affreuse sensation que cette fébrilité vient finalement de moi, je me décide à lui répondre en essayant de prendre un ton assez distant et maîtrisé :

« Je te préviens que la prochaine fois que tu me fais ça, j'écrase ta petit tête vide, c'est clair sale morveux ? »

Parce que merde, y'a pas moyen de me coller autant pour ensuite me faire faux bond. Je l'ai en travers de la gorge mais en même temps, je ne peux rien dire. Parce qu'il risquerait de comprendre que je suis devenu complètement dépendant de lui. Que si on en reste à sa stupide idée de chat sauvage, il a très certainement réussi à m'apprivoiser, ce sale gamin sournois avec sa sincérité envoûtante et cet intérêt obsédant qu'il me porte. Mais pas de bol pour lui, un chat -puisqu'il faut voir les choses comme ça- possède sa propre fierté et c'est pas demain la veille qu'il l'apprendra. Et puis le prononcer de vive voix serait impossible, j'ai déjà eu assez de mal à l'accepter moi-même... mais ça ne voulait pas dire que les faits n'étaient pas là alors j'ai fini par m'y résoudre. Alors en aucun cas je ne le laisserais s'échapper à nouveau. Quitte à devoir retourner le chercher par la peau du cul.

« Quoi ? De te prendre dans mes bras ? » me chuchote-t-il d'une voix incertaine et je sens ses lèvres frôler ma peau à chaque articulation, ce qui m'oblige à réprimer un long frémissement.

« Aussi. »

Et je ne peux m'empêcher d'enfouir un peu plus mon nez dans ses cheveux, me frotter discrètement à lui en sentant les papillons battre dangereusement des ailes dans mon bas ventre, et j'autorise alors ma main à vagabonder jusqu'à son bras, près à le repousser s'il le fallait. Ma paume est brûlante, et j'espère que le tissu de sa chemise est assez épais pour qu'il ne le remarque pas. C'est tout ce que je laisse percevoir comme retour, je ne dois pas me laisser aller, même si c'est tentant, même si on pourrait croire que ça ne se saura pas, je ne peux me permettre de prendre le moindre risque.

Je ne peux me permettre de donner une quelconque occasion à je ne sais qui de m'arracher à lui. Même si ça fait putain de mal.

Alors je me contente de la chaleur de ses bras qui m'enveloppe délicieusement, ses réactions épidermiques sous le contact aérien de mes lèvres, son souffle et sa chaleur dans mon cou, la volupté des caresses que me procurent timidement ses mains. Et je ravale ma frustration pour me laisser envahir par cet instant. Je sens même mon stupide cœur se gonfler à bloc jusqu'à déclencher une grande inspiration qui m'enivre un peu plus de son odeur entêtante.

Et à cet instant, je sais définitivement que je ne m'en lasserais jamais.

« Livai... » et entendre mon nom sortir d'entre ses lèvres me fait à nouveau naître cette satisfaction, bien douillettement au fond de l'estomac « Tu me renifles ? »

Ce sale merdeux... Mais ça me permet de me refroidir et de me reprendre, alors je m'échappe de son emprise avant que le sort qu'il m'a inconsciemment lancé se reforme à nouveau pour me perdre. Au final, sa putain d'impulsivité maladive m'a sauvé la mise.

Parce que si l'un de nous deux ne doit surtout pas baisser sa garde, c'est bien moi. Parce que c'est moi l'adulte responsable dans l'histoire. Fait chier. Ce sale merdeux, si il savait, il ne s'inquiéterait plus autant... Mais si il savait, toute ma résolution se briserait en même temps que sa crainte.

Qu'il se dépêche de grandir, bordel.

* * *

Bonnn voilà, j'ai dû mal à savoir quoi en penser mais au moins ça vous donne une idée de ce que pense réellement Livai. Il était temps que ça se fasse, mais du temps je n'en avais pas vraiment eu pour ça jusqu'à maintenant (je crois que je radote là)

Bon maintenant, place au chapitre /o/


	19. Chapitre 16

En fait je me rends compte qu'il tombe bien ce bonus parce que ce chapitre est plutôt court au final (par rapport aux précédents je veux dire) Je sais même pas si la raison est bonne en plus, des fois j'ai l'impression de creuser un peu plus ma propre tombe et là vous ne devez pas comprendre ce que je raconte alors je me tais ahahah... En bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira malgré tout^^

Alors alors, je l'ai pas fait précédemment donc je le fais ici, merci de supporter ma terrible torture de les faire se tourner autour, et en rond de surcroît, parce que ça a été plus long que prévu et ça devient embêtant (en fait il y a des trucs que j'aurais pu régler après ça au final) bref c'est encore super bien géré tout ça quoi 8B (mais faut pas oublier que c'est ma première fic, j'apprends petit à petit! Quoi c'est une excuse de merde pour adorer vous frustrer et que ça m'apprendra surtout à vouloir abuser des bonnes choses?) mais ça va aller, encore un peu de courage~

Donc je vais répondre aux guests et je suis désolé pour les autres reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas encore répondu, je le fais dès que possible!

 **Grimmy:** Merciii, tant mieux si ça te plait et en espérant que ça continuera encore! Bisous :3

 **ok:** Oui sa vrai personnalité est forte, bon là elle l'est aussi (enfin plus ou moins, avec les autres) mais pour une raison un peu obscure pour moi-même, j'ai rendu Livai comme son pire point faible... Je vais faire en sorte d'arranger ça (en fait c'était prévu au départ mais j'ai traîné en longueur et là j'ai un gros doute quant à ma capacité d'y arriver), du moins essayer^^'  
Mmh ne t'inquiète pas pour les petites notes d'auteur, c'est con parce qu'en réalité je flippe à chaque chapitre mais je le cache en sortant des conneries...et des fois je suis trop calme. Mais il est vrai que j'étais partagée entre le fait de ne pas savoir si j'avais réussi à arranger ce "problème" et le fait que, avec au moins la première partie qui me semblait bien (car après au café, j'avais l'impression d'avoir eu une baisse) ça se voit brusquement que ça a changé, ce qui m'inquiétait que tout le monde le remarque et que ça fasse bizarre. Mais je suis contente d'avoir réussi au final et que plutôt que ça laisse une impression étrange, que ça te fasse plaisir^^ (ah et je me demandais si tu allais me donner à nouveau ton avis, et j'étais aussi impatiente que anxieuse, mais dans le sens plus positif car ça... heu, ça m'aide? On va dire ça comme ça)  
Je suis super heureuse que tu sois sensible à la relation Grisha/Eren, j'y suis plutôt attachée en fait et c'est vrai que je reste subtile dans ces moments là.  
Mmh tu m'étonnes si c'est cette chanson (que je ne crois pas avoir écouté en entier) que tu as en tête. Moi je faisais plutôt référence à Masked Bitch version Rivaille, tu devrais aller voir ça te fera moins grimacer je pense^^' (j'espère, mais je ne fais que m'y baser un peu parce que c'est pas tout à fait ça non plus, enfin dans ma tête) En fait ce moment (la chanson) était pire que pas prévu (je dis pire parce qu'il y a tellement de moments pas prévu!) il est un peu voir totalement inutile mais si ça laisse un sentiment positif alors tant mieux X3  
Merci c'est gentil, ouai j'adore écrire ces moments en fait X) (enfin c'est peut-être logique mais voilà) et pour ton avis (avec Mikasa) je vois ce que tu veux dire, en fait je savais pas du coup j'ai essayé d'imaginer une sorte de réaction de maman surprotectrice(?) mais pas trop non plus parce que le bonheur d'Eren passe avant tout quand même et qu'au final il est heureux (je crois que je suis pas du tout clair mais c'est pas grave hein)  
En fait, j'espère que je vais réussir à garder cette narration là, enfin au moins je ne vais certainement pas retourner dans le délire qui m'alourdit mais bref, on verra bien. En tout les cas merci pour tes remarques et j'espère que la suite te plaira :3

Boooon je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, je l'espère en tout cas^^

* * *

Chapitre 16 :

« Eren, essaie de te concentrer, veux-tu ? » insiste Armin avec une patience de moins en moins marquée.

« Mmh... » fais-je difficilement en guise de réponse, les yeux scannant le cahier devant moi alors que je note surtout la sueur coulant sur ma tempe.

Il est venu après ses cours pour réviser le bac blanc avec moi parce qu'après tout, Armin est le mieux placé pour deviner mon assiduité -inexistante- en matière de scolarité. Je me rends compte qu'Armin l'aurait donc su tôt ou tard pour Livai puisqu'on a toujours été chez moi par le passé lorsqu'on avait un travail à faire. Et ce pour être sûr de ne pas être dérangé, nous évitant ainsi les visites intempestives de sa mère trop heureuse de me voir chez eux et qui ne veut absolument pas que l'on manque de quelque chose. C'est très gentil, mais vu le temps que je mets à me concentrer, ça m'est difficile de me remettre au travail à chaque coupure... Aujourd'hui on est donc installé sur la table du salon -pour avoir plus de lumière que dans ma chambre ou la cuisine- Armin sur le fauteuil dos à la porte-fenêtre et moi sur le sofa. Mais Livai semble s'ennuyer royalement depuis le début car il a rapidement commencé à me tourner autour pour voir ce que je faisais ou comment j'avançais, ce qui était plutôt embarrassant et me distrayait malgré moi. Et puis finalement il a décidé de s'allonger à côté et de poser sa tête sur mes genoux pour m'observer d'en bas. Il ne fait rien de spécial et reste toujours aussi silencieux et flegme mais il n'empêche que je fais un effort surhumain pour ne pas baisser mon regard sur lui depuis tout ce temps.

Alors dans ma tête se pose un dilemme : je meurs d'envie de lui jeter un œil en sachant que je ne pourrais ensuite plus m'en détacher, mais je sens le regard consciencieux d'Armin revenir régulièrement sur moi et je n'ose bouger d'un cil. Et essayer de ne pas céder accapare toute ma concentration possible.

« Bon Monsieur Ackerman, pouvez-vous descendre de ses genoux s'il-vous-plaît, autrement on n'y arrivera jamais ! » s'exaspère finalement Armin en voyant bien que mes efforts pour essayer de réviser son vains.

« Tch, j'y peux rien si ce morveux n'est pas capable de faire preuve d'intelligence et qu'il faut lui expliquer longtemps avant que ça ne lui monte au cerveau. Et puis merde, m'appelle pas « Monsieur » et ne me vouvoie en aucun cas. » lâche-t-il d'une traite d'un ton condescendant sans bouger pour autant.

« Livai... et si tu essayais de trouver une occupation, comme un livre par exemple ? Tu aimes lire non ? » demandé-je gentiment en profitant de l'occasion d'enfin pouvoir poser mes yeux sur lui.

Et à mon plus grand bonheur je tombe directement dans ses deux puits sans fonds dont le gris m'aspire irrémédiablement vers le bas et fait agréablement sombrer mon cœur. Les mèches de ses cheveux tombent de part et d'autre de sa tête, dégageant son visage plus que jamais et le rendant plus lumineux. Mon cœur s'emballe inévitablement et je laisse le bout de mes doigts fébriles se poser sur sa tempe pour ensuite glisser doucement sur sa peau jusqu'à son menton en retraçant sa mâchoire.

Livai m'observe tout du long sans un geste, alors que la luminosité de la pièce fait danser des lucioles dans ses pupilles, les rendant encore plus vivantes. Puis finalement ses lèvres s'entrouvrent pour laisser passer sa voix grave et calme, et pourtant elle sonne comme surnaturellement chagrinée à mes oreilles :

« J'ai lu tout vos bouquins, à ton père et toi. »

« J'ai un livre si tu veux. » propose Armin d'une voix dans laquelle je perçois toute sa bienveillance malgré mon impossibilité à lever les yeux vers lui pour vérifier, et même si ce n'est pas étonnant de mon meilleur ami je ne peux empêcher plus longtemps un sourire découvrir mes dents.

Livai ne dit rien et continue de me fixer alors que je passe mes doigts dans ses mèches de cheveux d'un geste affectueux, et même si je préférerais plus que tout qu'il reste où il est, je lui lance un regard que j'espère encourageant. Finalement il grogne et se relève à contrecœur puis hoche la tête vers Armin qui sourit avant d'aller fouiller dans son sac.

Une sorte d'amertume se loge vicieusement dans ma poitrine sans que je ne puisse m'y résoudre, déçu de ne pas pouvoir profiter un peu plus de cette proximité que m'offrait enfin Livai. Parce qu'avant, je pouvais au moins observer son visage paisible en savourant un peu de sa chaleur quand je me réveillais plus tôt que lui le matin. Mais depuis un certain temps, quelle que soit l'heure, il n'est jamais dans mes bras lorsque j'ouvre les yeux et quand je ne le retrouve pas sur la toit, il est simplement en train de regarder par la porte-fenêtre du salon, emmitouflé dans sa couverture avec un verre de lait dans la main. Cette quiétude du matin me semble donc rare à présent mais je me suis senti tout aussi heureux lorsque Livai a posé sa tête sur mes cuisses. Parce que c'est les seuls instant où c'est lui qui vient délibérément vers moi. En y repensant, j'aurais dû pouvoir rester calme et simplement lui jeter un coup d'œil ou deux puis lui caresser les cheveux l'air de rien, tout en travaillant...

À cette pensée, je sens l'amertume s'intensifier et se transformer irrémédiablement en regret.

« Eren, concentre toi, tu n'as plus d'excuse là. » me fait remarquer Armin qui s'est rassis sur le fauteuil sans que je ne m'en rende compte alors que Livai est dans son coin du sofa, déjà dans sa lecture.

J'aimerais lui faire remarquer que ça ne changerait rien quand bien même il serait à l'autre bout du monde, mais je m'abstiens et me remet simplement au travail. Plus vite ce sera fini et plus vite je pourrais me focaliser à nouveau sur lui.

Sauf que je me mets à penser qu'il faut que je prévienne Hanji que je viendrais avec Livai demain et je me sens plus capable d'autre chose que de m'inquiéter. Parce qu'il n'y a pas moyen que ça se passe calmement hein ?

* * *

J'entre dans le Titan Café non sans sentir mon ventre se tordre d'angoisse. Livai me suit de près et je reste bloqué un instant à deux pas de la porte sans oser avancer plus loin. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'appréhender la suite... Livai allait me dire quelque chose, sûrement pour que je bouge mon cul, mais une tornade nous tombe dessus sans qu'aucun son ne puisse passer ses lèvres entrouvertes :

« Ereeeeen, te voilà enfin ! Alors alors, qui nous apportes-tu là ? » s'excite la tornade à lunette en me prenant par les épaules pour me coller face à elle. « Ouaaaah mais il est tout pet- »

« Amène-les derrière au lieu de faire ton numéro ici ! » crie immédiatement Moblit de derrière le comptoir en lui lançant un canette vide et je le soupçonne de l'avoir gardé à portée de main en prévision de cet instant.

J'ose jeter un œil à Livai et ce que je vois ne me dit rien qui vaille. Une aura sombre émane de tout son être alors qu'il fixe Hanji gisante par terre après s'être pris le projectile de plein fouet derrière le crâne avec un regard méprisant empli de dédain, et je vois presque écrit sur sa figure « C'est quoi cette putain de blague ? ». Je détourne les yeux avant qu'il n'ait l'idée de regarder vers moi et prends Hanji par le bras pour la tirer moi-même dans la pièce réservée au personnel.

« Bonjour, je suis Hanji Zoe patronne de ce café, ravie de te rencontrer ! » s'écrit Hanji une fois remise de son étourdissement, en attrapant la main de Livai pour la secouer vigoureusement.

Une expression de dégoût née sur son visage alors que l'aura sombre devient meurtrière et je me précipite pour tirer Hanji en arrière pour la mettre hors de danger.

« Il s'appelle Livai Ackerman. » répondis-je à sa place pour faire diversion, la sueur coulant déjà dans mon dos.

« Oh oh~ de la famille à Mikasa ? »

« Certainement pas. » crache Livai du tac-au-tac

« Mais il paaaaarle ! Mais c'est génial, parfait, ça va rendre la communication plus simple ! Et puis il m'a l'air bien bâti malgré sa taille, il semble être un très beau spécimen ! » s'extasie Hanji avec limite de la bave aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants de folie -plus que d'habitude je veux dire- ses mains jointes portées à hauteur de sa joue.

« Tu te fous de moi la binoclarde ? » grince dangereusement Livai en la prenant par le col et le secouant une fois violemment avant de stopper son geste à deux centimètre de ses yeux assassins.

Alors elle lève les deux paumes en signe de paix tout en s'excusant joyeusement, et après un coup d'œil vers moi qui porte un air suppliant mais aussi encourageant, il la lâche finalement et croise ses bras mais dardant toujours son regard sur elle. Sans être plus perturbée que ça, Hanji lisse son col d'une main en s'asseyant sur la petite table qui semble servir de bureau en vue des papiers qui s'y amassent, puis elle nous désigne les deux chaises qui traînent non loin. Je préfère rester debout au cas où il faudrait agir vite et Livai lui-même ne fait que s'appuyer contre l'armoire sur le mur opposé, les bras toujours croisés.

« Bien, Livai Ackerman, as-tu de l'expérience dans un café ? » demande Hanji d'un air étonnamment professionnel en attrapant un bloc note et un stylo.

Sous ma peau se balade la désagréable sensation qu'elle ne fait que s'amuser à jouer un rôle mais ce n'est pas comme si ça pouvait être surprenant venant de cette femme. Et puis au final ce n'est pas si grave, si ça lui permet d'être un peu calme et sérieuse...

« Non. »

« Mmh, que sais-tu faire donc ? Ou ce que tu aimes. »

« Le ménage. » répond-t-il naturellement « Mais si c'est faire des putains de chocolats ou cafés, ça ne devrait pas être un problème. »

« Pourquoi ce café ? Tu aimes son nom ? Ou moi peut-être ? Ce n'est pas très pro- »

« Les deux sont tout aussi stupides. Non. » la coupe-t-il froidement.

« Mmh, adresse ? » enchaîne-t-elle sans même réagir à la provocation et je me demande simplement si elle écoute les réponses.

« Celle d'Eren. Et c'est sa faute si je suis en ce moment-même devant une tarée. »

Le tranchant de sa voix semble soudainement porté sur ma gorge et je déglutis difficilement. Mais je ne flanche pas lorsque Livai me défie du regard et je gagne cette partie lorsque Hanji continue de sa voix enthousiaste et inébranlable :

« Désires-tu Eren? »

« Désires-tu que je te botte le cul, putain de binoclarde ? » grogne Livai en se tournant vers elle brutalement et je fais un pas pour qu'il n'ait plus un chemin direct vers Hanji si il se décidait à l'égorger.

« Qu'est-ce qui, en moi, te fait penser que je suis une putain ? »

« Rien. Vu comment tu es tarée tu ne trouverais pas un client. »

« Mmh mmh, je vois je vois... » fait-elle en griffonnant sur son bloc et non, je suis sûr qu'elle ne voit pas, elle ne voit pas la mâchoire crispée, les dents serrées et la lourdeur de l'atmosphère.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ? Elle ne réagit même pas à sa manière de parler et même ses questions à elle sont à côtés de la plaque ! Enfin pas que ça me dérange si elle prend tout cela à la légère puisque le but c'est qu'elle l'embauche... Enfin, il ne faut pas que ça aille au point que Livai refuse catégoriquement au final. Je me demande si Moblit a eu droit à ce genre d'entretien lui aussi. Et combien d'autre avant qu'ils ne prennent la fuite... Elle se tourne subitement vers moi, se levant pour passer un bras sur mes épaules puis me demande d'un ton étrangement avenant :

« Mais dis-moi Eren, qu'elle est la nature de votr- »

« Rien, c'est bon avec cette question ! » m'écrie-je instantanément avant même qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase.

« Oï quat'z'yeux » gronde sourdement Livai en la menaçant du regard, décroisant les bras en bandant ses muscles, et j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi c'est à cet instant qu'il semble si proche à bondir « Qu'est-ce que tu fous, là ? »

« Hein ? Je m'informe auprès de mon cher et précieux Eren si tu ne lui aurais rien fait de déplacé qui pourrait être considéré comme illégal mais surtout injuste ! »

« I-Injuste ? » répété-je légèrement perdu, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle veut dire par là et en me demandant si Livai va éviter de la tuer tant que je suis à proximité, parce que pour être franc, je n'ai pas très envie de me prendre un coup perdu...

« Et bien oui, ce serait injuste que ce petit homme ait mis la main sur un si beau garçon sans qu'on ait pu y goûter nous-même alors qu'on te connaît depuis bien plus longtemps ! » explique-t-elle avec une fausse possessivité dans la voix accompagné du fait que dans son jeu, elle resserre ses bras autour de mon cou. Sa poitrine se colle alors contre mon dos pour qu'elle puisse poser son menton sur mon épaule, ses mèches rebelles échappées de sa couette frôlant ma nuque.

« Oï Eren, tu avais dit que ses harcèlements ne dépassaient pas la parole. » m'accuse Livai d'un ton polaire, aussi froid que ses yeux ce qui me donne un goût amer de blâme injustifié.

Mais en même temps le fait qu'il reste campé sur ses pieds sans esquisser un geste, ses muscles tendus à se rompre me pince le cœur pendant une seconde, le temps où je l'identifie malgré moi comme un chaton abandonné. Et ça m'irrite légèrement puisque c'est totalement inapproprié par rapport à mon incrimination.

Pourquoi est-il si revêche alors que c'est moi qu'elle colle et pas lui ?

« Pourquoi tu t'énerves, elle t'a à peine touché ?! Elle est juste tactile et excessive, elle ne te fera rien de mal ! » m'agace-je alors impatiemment, et Hanji colle sa joue contre le mienne en fixant Livai elle aussi :

« Oui, franchement je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains ! » ajoute-t-elle d'une voix chantante, faussement innocente que je ne comprends pas non plus.

Mais de toute manière, il n'y a rien à comprendre avec Hanji, tout comme il m'est inutile -par expérience- d'essayer d'échapper à son étreinte. De toute manière, elle ne tarde pas à me lâcher pour renfiler son rôle de patronne et reprendre naturellement la conversation première :

« Bon, juste une dernière question : Es-tu Le Caporal du cabaret Shina's ? »

Et merde, j'aurais du m'en douter. D'ailleurs c'est plutôt curieux que les autres ne s'en soit pas rendu compte la dernière fois. Mais en même temps tant mieux, j'ose pas imaginer l'état de Mikasa encore... Notre absence de réponse la rend dingue et Hanji s'excite encore avec des étoiles autour d'elle, sautillant en babillant je ne sais quoi avant que Livai ne lui fasse un violent croche-patte et qu'elle s'écrase le nez au sol. Il n'allait pas s'arrêter là en vu de son pied qui se relève au dessus d'elle et alors que j'allais crier quelque chose, Hanji évite le coup -qui claque sombrement sur le carrelage, suivi d'un claquement de langue frustré- en se relevant subitement sur les genoux tout en sortant à nouveau son carnet et son stylo de je-ne-sais-où, l'air de rien et le nez en sang.

« En fait ça pourrait le faire, il est plutôt mignon tout petit comme ça et son expression effrayante pourrait lui donner un petit air de tsundere. » explique Hanji et je me demande depuis quand est-ce que son café est à thèmes.

Mais la vrai question serait sûrement pourquoi il ne l'est pas en fait, vu son extravagance maladive. Et puis d'autres, comme comment peut-elle avoir assez de chance pour éviter le coup meurtrier de Livai, comment peut-elle rester si sereine avec du sang nasal coulant à flot de son nez et sortir encore plus de conneries de sa bouche sans avoir peur de mourir, la langue enfoncée dans sa gorge.

Si moi je suis suicidaire, elle, elle n'a décidément aucune notion « d'instinct de survis », elle est complètement inconsciente ! Je le savais mais ça me fout toujours sur le cul d'en être directement témoin.

« Je vais la buter. » déclare Livai en craquant ses doigts cette fois.

« Noooon tu ne vas pas faire ça, s'il-te-plaît ! Tu veux un travail oui ou non ? Tu es sûr de ne pas être virée avec cette dingue, elle fera toujours plus de gaffes que toi qui est novice, et puis comme ça c'est un endroit plutôt familier, je viens souvent ici c'est mieux que d'être seul avec des gens en qui tu n'es pas sur de pouvoir faire confiance ! »

Mes arguments semblent faire mouche parce qu'il stoppe son geste et son expression se fait moins sombre, plus pensive.

« Mmh, OK. Mais juste une chose, avant de partir. » dit-il d'un ton incroyablement calme en s'approchant lentement de Hanji qui s'est relevée depuis.

Elle attend sagement, limite agitée comme un enfant en attendant son cadeau, alors que Livai s'arrête une seconde face à elle en relevant un peu la tête pour la fixer. Un grimace de dégoût traverse son visage alors qu'il note le sang tâchant la figure de Hanji. Mais pourtant, à ma plus grande surprise, il agrippe brutalement son col pour la faire descendre à sa hauteur, leurs têtes se rapprochant dangereusement pour...

Qu'il lui donne un énorme coup de boule au front avant de la lâcher et que, déséquilibrée, elle tombe par terre à ses pieds. Je me sens respirer et me rend alors compte que j'avais retenu mon souffle instinctivement, le cœur battant. Livai claque de la langue en tournant les talons sans faire attention aux jérémiades d'Hanji qui se tient le front en chouinant. C'est certainement de la comédie puisqu'elle ne prête même pas attention à son nez depuis tout à l'heure...

« Putain je sais pas comment tu fais pour être un habitué ici, gamin. »

« Et bien, on s'accoutume à sa folie et puis c'est vraiment cool ici tu verras, Hanji et Moblit restent de bonnes personnes. Mmh, d'ailleurs je risque d'être un habitué encore plus assidu à partir de maintenant... » hasardé-je un peu évasif et Livai lève son regard vers moi, les sourcils froncés d'une manière capricieuse alors qu'il lâche :

« J'espère bien, foutu morveux. »

* * *

Les trois jours de suspensions sont déjà passées et me revoilà en chemin pour aller au lycée au côté de Armin, Annie et Mikasa. Cette dernière ne m'a pas adressé ni un regard ni une salutation. Ça me fait un peu mal au cœur mais je comprends vite la raison réelle de ce comportement lorsque Armin soupire :

« Ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez réellement en froid pourtant. »

C'est juste qu'elle n'ose pas venir me voir. Pourtant elle n'a rien fait de mal au fond, elle s'est juste s'inquiétée pour moi, et qu'elle culpabilise tant prouve bien que ce n'était pas à mauvais escients. Peut-être qu'elle pense qu'elle me doit des excuses, mais ce n'est pas le genre de choses que l'on se dit de vive voix entre nous, que ce soit récemment comme pour m'excuser auprès d'Armin de n'avoir rien dit au sujet de Livai, ou habituellement après une dispute pour pardonner à Jean ou Ymir de m'avoir vraiment mais vraiment fait chier. C'est rare que l'on ait besoin de mots pour se réconcilier, c'est le genre de chose que se fait naturellement, surtout entre moi, Mikasa et Armin. Et puis elle n'est déjà pas bavarde alors réussir à s'excuser, ce serait comme le demander à Livai. Ils se ressemblent un peu pour ça d'ailleurs et je trouve que c'est plutôt amusant sachant qu'ils ont le même nom de famille. Alors j'inspire un coup puis arbore un sourire rassurant avant d'accélérer ma marche et de reprendre un rythme régulier quand nos épaules se frôlent.

« Ça va Mikasa ? » demandé-je d'emblée et entendre ma voix prononcer son nom lui fait tourner la tête de surprise.

« ...Eren... Ah, Hum. » acquiesce-t-elle finalement alors que l'étonnement s'efface doucement de ses yeux. « Et toi ? »

« Très bien puisque tu vas bien aussi. » dis-je sincèrement, car je ne pourrais pas aller bien si elle souffrait à côté et qu'en vue du soulagement qui éclairci son visage, je sais qu'elle ne me ment pas et je souris de plus belle.

« Tant mieux alors. »

Armin me rejoint avec un rictus difficilement contenu et des yeux emplis d'une lumière rassurée et heureuse. Tout retourne à sa place naturellement et Mikasa finit un peu au devant avec Annie alors que je traîne en arrière avec Armin tout en discutant de tout et de rien.

« Mais du coup vous êtes quoi, un couple ? » me demande subitement Armin et mon cœur bondissant me hurle que ça n'a plus rien à voir avec mon stupide _« de tout et de rien »_.

« J-J'en sais rien. Et puis au réalité c'est toujours moi qui fait un pas en avant, mais je ne suis certainement pas autorisé à dépasser le niveau _totalement chaste_... »

« Même pas un baiser ? » s'étonne-t-il légèrement et je soupire en regardant un instant le ciel au dessus de nos têtes, plutôt lumineux en ce moment, essayant de trouver des mots sur ce que je n'ai jamais essayé de formuler.

« Je sens bien que ça m'est interdit même si il ne me l'a jamais dit. J'en ai envie mais je n'ai jamais pensé à le faire réellement. » dis-je évasivement en songeant oh combien c'est bizarre en fait. Puis, sonnant comme une sorte d'excuse, j'ajoute pour finir : « Il n'arrête pas de dire qu'il ne touche pas aux mineurs. »

« Et bien je me sens plutôt rassuré d'entendre ça, tu sais... Mmh je vois, c'est vrai que dans ce cas-là ça pourrait être délicat. Je veux dire par là que se toucher, se caresser, s'embrasser, produit une sorte de réaction chimique dans ton cerveau qui va te donner irrépressiblement envie heu... d'aller plus loin. Tu connais un peu la dopamine et l'ocytocine ? »

« Mmh ouai... C'est ce que produit le cerveau lorsqu'on est amoureux. » répondis-je en restant attentif à ce qu'il me dit, parce que ça me donne un peu l'espoir que ce n'est peut-être pas seulement moi et ma puérilité le problème.

« Plus ou moins oui. Si il veut faire les choses bien, c'est normal qu'il fasse attention à ne pas trop stimuler vos sens. » Est-ce que c'est ce qui tracasse Livai ? Je me demande si je peux m'autoriser à lui poser la question sans qu'il ne m'envoie sur les roses. Armin continue, un peu songeur « Enfin ce doit être difficile à contenir quand même... »

« Tu parles en connaissance de causes ? » souris-je malicieusement sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, car ça ne sert à rien de combattre quelque chose que l'on ne veut pas combattre, et taquiner Armin est trop tentant à cet instant.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » réagit-il instantanément et je vois le sang affluer sous la fine couche de peau de ses joues blanches.

« Les garçons, dépêchez vous ou on va finir par être en retard. » fait Mikasa un peu plus loin, à demi-retournée en attendant à un feu, Annie suivant le mouvement.

J'entendrais presque Armin penser _« sauver par la gong »_ alors qu'il lâche un long soupir de soulagement qui me fait échapper un ricanement taquin.

En classe c'est beaucoup moins drôle, je sens le regard de Jean dans mon dos mais je refuse catégoriquement de lui faire le plaisir de le lui rendre. Je sais très bien qu'il est au courant que tout le monde à découvert Livai, surtout Mikasa, et je suis bien content qu'il n'ait pas l'occasion de me provoquer ouvertement puisque le prof est déjà là. Connie et Sasha sont en retard et je les imagine bien traîner vers le distributeur en essayant de piquer des cookies pendant que le mec de la maintenance les entrepose dans la machine. C'est un combat éternel entre ces trois-là pour acquérir le carton de marchandises. Christa est déjà là par contre et elle s'installe à côté de moi comme elle semble en avoir pris l'habitude. Elle me salue doucement et je la sens se tortiller un peu embarrassée alors je me tourne vers elle pour l'encourager à se lancer :

« Eren, j'ai appris pour heu... Livai ? » demande-t-elle confirmation avec timidité.

Je hoche la tête sans un mot en sentant l'angoisse me monter à la gorge. Mais Christa ne me juge pas et même qu'elle sourit avec bienveillance et me dit :

« C'est bien, si tu es heureux Eren. Je suis contente que tu ne sois plus tout seul comme avant. »

Je lui rends son sourire avec chaleur, soudainement envahit d'une sérénité irrépressible. Cette fille est un ange, je me demande ce qu'elle fiche avec un démon comme Ymir. Et puis si en fait, je sais : comme on dit, les opposés s'attirent et se complètent. Et pour le coup, je suis content qu'Ymir est un opposé.

* * *

Je n'ai jamais demandé à Livai si l'hypothèse d'Armin était bonne. Je ne sais toujours pas si je suis près à savoir la vérité, parce que cela risque fortement d'être faux après tout, et je pourrais bien me faire définitivement rejeter pour cette énième preuve de puérilité, non ? En attendant, je fais de mon mieux pour essayer de devenir le plus mature possible et j'ai commencé par essayer de reprendre mes études en main, enfin plus ou moins. Livai quant à lui, attend simplement que la fin du mois se termine pour qu'il puisse commencer à travailler au Titan Café, Hanji lui ayant demandé d'attendre un peu. Alors il continue d'être cet homme irascible qui range et nettoie en pestant quand je fais traîner mes affaires et qui parfois laisse entrevoir des émotions quand elles se sont trop accumulées, je suppose.

Un soir, en attendant que ce soit l'heure du dîner, je traîne sur le sofa en feuilletant un magazine de tatouages et piercings alors que Livai est assis à côté, zappant les chaînes de la TV. Je reste songeur sur un article puis je finis par lui demander d'un ton pensif :

« Hey Livai, et si je me faisais un piercing à la langue ? Tu en penses quoi ? »

« Tu veux vraiment que je te le dise ? » raille-t-il avec un fond de condescendance dans la voix.

Je ne comprends pas tout de suite sa réaction et me mets à réfléchir à plein régime. Alors un tilt résonne dans ma tête, un tilt qui sonne comme un rire moqueur envers l'innocence dont je viens de faire preuve. Il veut parler de la connotation sexuelle de ce piercing, et moi comme un idiot je lui ai demandé son avis à _lui_ ! Enfin quand même, quel pervers... mais inévitablement, je me met à rougir comme une tomate en ouvrant la bouche pour me rattraper mais rien ne sort à cause de mon cerveau soudainement vide. Il me fixe tout le long de ma progression et finalement détourne la tête vers la télé et dit nonchalamment avec une note d'enthousiasme feinte, une pointe de moquerie camouflée :

« Personnellement je pense que ça pourrait être pas mal, à l'avenir. Qui sait... »

« Raaah c'est bon, oublie ce que je viens de dire ! Tais-toi ! » m'exclame-je sans pouvoir me retenir plus longtemps, en balançant le magasine sur la table basse.

Sans que je ne m'y attende, il se jette soudainement sur moi et me coince dans le fond du canapé, tenant mes mains de chaque côté de ma tête et me surplombant.

« Dis donc gamin, tu viens de me donner un ordre ? » demande-t-il d'une voix qui se veut dangereuse mais qui sonne plutôt suave au final, ce qui m'arrache un frisson.

Je ne comprends pas la raison de ce volte-face. Il devait tellement s'ennuyer qu'il s'est décidé à m'embêter dès que l'occasion s'est présentée... Mais c'est plutôt osé comme taquinerie, non ? L'envie irrépressible de répondre à son défi et d'inverser nos positions me court sous la peau mais je finis par simplement chuchoter, le plus calmement possible :

« ... Livai... »

« Quoi ? »

« T-Tu sais bien que...ça...ça risque de...m'exciter. » m'empourpré-je furieusement sans pouvoir rien y faire, mais en même temps je sens que le regard que je lui porte doit plutôt refléter tout autre chose que de la gêne parce qu'il me regarde un instant d'un air perplexe.

« Pffr... » pouffe-t-il alors en baissant la tête, ce qui m'empêche d'avoir l'occasion de voir son visage amusé.

Sérieusement ? Il a pouffé ? Le truc qu'on connaît le plus souvent sous la forme de « pouffa-t-il/elle » dans les romans ? Malheureusement, il relève immédiatement la tête en reprenant son expression habituellement blasée. Et pourtant il me semble malgré tout plus réceptif et, même si je l'imagine certainement, je vois le coin de ses lèvres garder une légère ombre d'un sourire près à déborder. Ses lèvres... que j'ai affreusement envie d'embrasser. Je le pourrais, en me relevant subitement pour le prendre par surprise, il ne doit pas s'imaginer que j'aurais le culot de le faire. Mon ventre se tord délicieusement par anticipation mais avant que mon plan prenne parfaitement place dans mon esprit, Livai se redresse soudainement et un grognement frustré m'échappe malgré moi.

« Je ne touche pas aux mineurs. » dit-il comme il l'a si souvent répété.

Mais ça n'avait jamais autant sonné comme de l'auto-persuasion jusqu'à maintenant. Et c'est alors que je comprends. Pourquoi Livai me laisse juste toucher son visage du bout des doigts ou le prendre dans mes bras sans me rendre mes caresses, pourquoi il refuse que je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Parce qu'il sait ce que ça fait d'être emporté par la fragrance et la chaleur du corps de la personne contre soi, que si il me laissait l'embrasser, on ne s'arrêterait plus. Parce que je suis mineur. Et même si on nous fait des suppositions, tant que ce n'est pas réel, ces sous-entendus le resteront aussi, les preuves possibles n'existeront pas.

Et je me demande depuis combien de temps je me réveille de plus en plus sans avoir la possibilité de le serrer dans mes bras et de l'observer dormir, quand a-t-il commencé à se lever si tôt pour s'éclipser sur le toit dès le réveil. Je réalise enfin ce que tout cela veut dire et la chaleur monte à mon visage et même à mon corps entier. Armin était tombé juste. Et ça me rend heureux. C'est même terrible à quel point le fait de savoir qu'il me voit de cette manière me soulage et me fait monter temps de bien-être et d'amour à en déborder.

Sauf qu'a contrario, je n'ai jamais été aussi frustré d'être né si tard après Livai. À cet instant, un profond sentiment d'injustice m'envahit et c'est comme si il allait m'engloutir. Certainement pour me préserver de cette sombre émotion, un voile de peur recouvre mon cerveau qui se tait subitement, comme un oiseau à qui on met un drap sur sa cage pour qu'il arrête de chanter. Alors je n'agit plus qu'instinctivement et je me jette en avant pour passer mes bras de part et d'autre de Livai qui allait s'éloigner vers la salle de bain et resserre mes avants-bras sur son abdomen, collant son dos contre mon torse. Un grognement de surprise lui échappe mais je l'ignore et garde une étroite emprise sur lui.

« Putain de petit- » commence-t-il mais je le fais taire en posant simplement mon menton sur son épaule gauche en soupirant longuement.

« C'est pas juste que tu sois né bien avant moi... » boudé-je d'un ton renfrogné.

« Mmh. » fait-il alors simplement en commençant à lever sa main gauche.

Mais alors qu'il allait atteindre ma mâchoire, mes lèvres aussi, il rebaisse finalement sa main pour lever la droite jusqu'au somment de mon crâne, se tordant légèrement afin de ma caresser les cheveux d'un geste réconfortant. Je resserre ma prise en soupirant d'allégresse et je suppose qu'il entend mon cœur battre lourdement dans son dos comme j'entends le sien taper dans sa jugulaire. Je me saoule de la chaleur de son dos contre mon corps en inspirant d'un souffle qui se veut régulier ses effluves entêtantes, enfouissant mon visage dans son cou chaud. Mais finalement, je le relâche à contre cœur en sentant que si ça continue, j'allais vraiment avoir un problème plus bas et sachant pertinemment que collé contre moi comme ça, il va le sentir immédiatement.

Il se dégage alors souplement de mon étreinte sans un mot, comme s'il attendait juste que mon trop-plein d'affection se calme un minimum jusqu'à ce que je me sente apte à le laisser partir. Je prétexte alors le dîner pour aller me réfugier dans la cuisine afin de ressasser ma frustration et mon irritation dans mon coin. Livai hoche la tête et me laisse partir alors que je le vois du coin de l'œil se diriger vers la salle de bain. Le temps passe mais ma contrariété ne semble pas vouloir se déloger pour autant et finalement j'entends Livai arriver derrière moi.

« Oï Eren. »

« Ah ? » fais-je en me retournant, mon cœur bondissant de surprise qu'il m'appelle soudainement par mon prénom.

D'ailleurs ça aussi c'est injuste, qu'il ait autant de pouvoir sur mon ascenseur émotionnel rien qu'en prononçant les syllabes de mon nom alors que c'est la seule appellation que j'utilise pour lui. Et je mettrais ma main à couper qu'il a parfaitement conscience de son emprise sur moi.

Mais je n'y réfléchis pas plus longtemps parce qu'en me retournant, je trouve le visage de Livai qui est sur la pointe des pieds juste en face du mien et ses lèvres viennent se poser une seconde sur les miennes, le temps d'un souffle, le temps d'un battement de cœur manqué, le temps qu'il retombe sur ses jambes et se retourne nonchalamment pour aller retrouver le fauteuil ou le sofa. Je reste un instant pétrifié, laissant une seconde ou deux à mon cerveau d'enregistrer l'information puis revient à moi.

« C'était petit ça, Livai... » marmonné-je en sentant toujours mes veines bouillir et mes lèvres brûler comme si elles allaient faire des cloques.

« Qu'est-ce qui est petit ? » fulmine-t-il instantanément en se retournant avec un regard noir sauf que je suis tellement surpris de cette réaction que je me mets à éclater de rire.

Je réalise alors que toute mon irritation s'est évaporée et je me sens sourire, le cœur à nouveau plus léger tout en observant le pas chaloupé de Livai alors qu'il se dirige vers le salon. C'est comme s'il avait aspiré toute ma frustration dans ce baiser -enfin si on peu appeler ça comme ça, mais en réalité une caresse ou un souffle me semblerait plus approprié- comme s'il savait que j'en avais besoin à cet instant, qu'au lieu d'empirer les choses en les attisant, je me sentirais mieux et plus patient.

Comme si c'était une sorte de promesse silencieuse.

* * *

Mmh, j'espère que ça vous a plu au moins un peu... arf mais où part ma connerie quand j'écris ici en ce moment? (enfin il ne doit y avoir que moi pour me plaindre de ça de toute manière) Bon ben voilà, c'est tout pour moi apparemment^^

Bye~


	20. Bonus3

Yoh ou Re! Voilà encore un bonus, court et légèrement pourri (mais comme le chapitre qui suit est plutôt court, je le poste quand même), je sais pas trop ce qu'il m'a pris d'essayer de faire un pov Grisha... Enfin bon, advienne que pourra hein! Au pire c'est qu'un bonus^^ (je le relis même pas, je poste rapido là)

* * *

Bonus: point de vue de Grisha

Je ne comprends pas cet homme.

Pourquoi il est toujours là au côté d'Eren, tenant sa promesse -qu'il a fait si facilement- de prendre soin de lui. Et la simple idée que ce soit pour profiter de notre hospitalité me semble difficile à concevoir de la part de cet homme.

Cet homme qui doit avoir dix ans de moins que moi mais qui semble pourtant avoir déjà tout vu et qui se fout de tout. A moins qu'il ait plutôt l'air contrarié par tout, alors même que l'on est à la mairie pour finir ses papiers.

Il darde son regard gris perçant sur la femme qui ne semble pas plus avenante de toute manière. Il a dû déjà se passer un truc la dernière fois…

« Mmh bonjour, nous sommes là pour finir le dossier de Livai Ackerman. Pour des papiers d'identité. » dis-je d'un ton légèrement incertain, mais la femme acquiesce en reniflant dédaigneusement sans quitter le petit homme du regard puis s'éloigne en nous faisant patienter.

Un grondement irrité me parvient aux oreilles et je remarque à quel point ce Livai Ackerman semble près à feuler et sortir les griffes. Vraiment c'est étrange mais c'est la première image qui me vient à l'esprit, ce doit être l'influence d'Eren... Je jette un œil dehors pour regarder mon fils à l'extérieur en train de caresser un berger allemand, qui attend son maître attaché devant le bâtiment. Je me perds un moment dans cette douloureuse contemplation quand une voix grave et basse s'élève à mes côtés :

« Vous savez, il vous ressemble beaucoup. »

Je soupire. Est-ce que je suis si facile à lire ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de voir Carla à travers Eren, ils ont cette même soif de vivre et cette sincérité qui bouge dans leurs yeux et exprime tout ce qu'il se passe dans leur tête et leur cœur. Quand je le regarde, une sourde culpabilité m'étreint la poitrine et me bloque la respiration. Je me sens coupable de ne pas avoir pu aider ma femme, de ne pas avoir réussi à rester auprès d'Eren alors qu'il me rejetait, de ne pas avoir pris plus de temps avec eux quand on le pouvait encore, de la voir elle quand je le regarde lui. Ou peut-être que j'ai simplement l'impression qu'ils me jugent tout les deux quand je sombre dans ce regard ?

« Pas autant que Carla. » réponds-je finalement alors que ma gorge s'assèche douloureusement.

Il semble hésiter un moment, du moins il ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'il inspire à fond et relâche son souffle en un long soupir. Il fait voler sa main dans l'air d'un geste hasardeux tout en ajoutant d'un ton toujours calme et étrangement patient :

« J'ai aperçu une photo dans la chambre d'Eren. Il y a de votre femme, c'est indéniable. Mais vous ne devriez pas oublier qu'il y a aussi de vous. Il est un mélange de vous deux. » Il fait une pause dans laquelle il tourne son regard vers le mien et je sombre dans ses prunelles qui semblent lire dans mon âme, puis il conclue « C'est votre fils à tout les deux. »

Je détourne vivement les yeux mais je sens toujours les siens sur moi alors que je regarde à nouveau Eren. Je l'observe et je ne peux qu'acquiescer aux mots de Livai. C'est vrai, Eren n'est pas Carla. Il est mon fils et le sien, il est notre fils. Il est tout ce qu'il reste de nous deux, de notre amour. Il n'est pas l'incarnation de ce que j'ai perdu mais plutôt de ce que j'ai. Je le sais déjà au fond mais est-ce qu'il me pardonnera ? J'ai peur qu'il me rejette comme par le passé, mais il semble avoir grandi encore plus récemment. Et ce n'est pas grâce à moi.

« Merci de prendre soin de mon fils. » soufflé-je alors avec sincérité.

« Ça ne vous dérange pas ? De laisser votre fils avec un inconnu plus vieux que lui. »

« Et bien il semble vous apprécier et puis il vous fait confiance, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Hin, et vous vous fiez au stupide bon-sens de ce gamin ? » lâche-t-il d'une voix emplie de sarcasme et de dédain.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il reste. Pourquoi il s'occupe d'un « gamin » qu'il insulte de « stupide ».

« Il est à ce jour en un seul morceau avec une bonne santé mentale alors pourquoi pas ? Il semble heureux comme ça. » répondis-je finalement alors que la femme revient.

Je pose ma serviette sur le comptoir pour en sortir les papiers manquant que l'on a rassemblé ce matin alors que les deux autres se jaugent du regard. Je soupire et me tourne vers Livai puis propose d'un ton incertain, ne sachant pas comment il pourrait le prendre :

« Et si vous attendiez dehors avec Eren ? Je vous appellerais si besoin... »

Il me considère un moment, légèrement pensif et étonnement, sans un regard de plus envers la femme, il finit par se diriger vers la porte de sortie. Je sors les papiers et la laisse vérifier si tout est en règle pendant que j'observe le duo à l'extérieur. Livai s'approche d'Eren mais pas trop et semble froncer du nez en se plaignant de quelque chose. Eren répond avec un air boudeur avant de donner un dernier câlin au chien et de se lever pour approcher le petit homme. Il doit faire 10 centimètres de moins qu'Eren mais il n'en reste pas moins intimidant, et pourtant Eren ne semble plus s'en formaliser.

Livai recule vivement mais Eren attrape son avant bras. Il dit quelque chose qui le calme parce que si Livai comptait le frapper comme j'en ai eu la terrible sensation, il ne le fait pas et relâche même la tension de ses muscles. Eren retire ses mitaines et les fourre dans sa poche, puis…

Il pose ses mains sur les joues de Livai. Ce dernier semble rechigner un peu mais il ne se défait pas de l'emprise pour autant. Et l'évidence me frappe de plein fouet. Je comprends pourquoi il reste, ou plutôt pourquoi il ne part pas.

Il n'a aucune raison de partir puisque justement, c'est ici qu'est Eren.

Mon cœur fait un bond comme je ne pensais jamais qu'il serrait capable de faire sous le poids de mon âme. Je m'approche lentement du mur vitré en ignorant l'appel derrière moi. Je perçois mieux leur regard et j'en suis sûr maintenant. Eren n'est plus seul, il a grandit sans moi comme il l'a toujours fait. Aujourd'hui je sais que j'ai bien fait de lui donner la clé de Carla plus tôt. Et Livai porte le même regard, ils ont cette même lumière que celle que j'avais avec ma femme et j'ai la certitude que tout ira bien maintenant. Alors une douce chaleur se diffuse dans mon estomac et me fait soupirer avec légèreté comme ça ne m'était plus arrivé depuis longtemps.

::

En sortant, Eren m'aperçoit et retire rapidement ses mains du visage de Livai. Une légère rougeur apparaît sur ses joues mais si je m'inquiète subitement de jusqu'où ça peut bien aller entre eux, je lis dans les yeux d'Eren qu'il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Alors je me risque un léger sourire qui doit avoir l'air tordu, mais ça vaut le coup car les yeux de mon fils, même s'ils s'agrandissent d'abord d'étonnement, ils finissent surtout par s'illuminer. Je ne détourne pas le regard pour une fois et il en fait de même sans que ce ne soit par défi.

« Merci... papa. » dit-il finalement en souriant avec bonheur et je sens mon visage se tordre soudainement, en même temps que mes entrailles.

Mon cœur me fait mal, mais agréablement mal et je me sens si léger que j'ai l'impression que je vais pleurer. Eren rit avec un ton qui transperce son embarra et je me reprends du mieux que je peux. Finalement, on commence à avancer vers ma voiture afin que je les dépose puis retourne travailler.

« Eren, tu pues. » se plaint Livai en fronçant le nez alors que le susnommé s'approche de lui pour marcher.

« Arrête avec ça, il ne puait pas ce chien ! »

« Les chiens ça pue toujours. »

« Non tu es juste jaloux. Quoi tu veux un câlin toi aussi ? » le défi Eren et je me demande si il ne m'aurait pas légèrement oublié ou si il pense que je ne les entends pas.

« Prend une douche avant. » répond Livai sur le même ton, mais l'air de rien il n'a pas dit non pour autant.

Carla, je pense que c'est définitivement impossible qu'un jour tu ais des petits enfants. Mais ce n'est pas grave n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Je crois que ce truc n'est définitivement qu'un caprice de ma part qui moisissait sur mon portable depuis déjà trop longtemps. Ahahah bon allez place au chapitre ~/o/ (je suis assez à la bourre comme ça)


	21. Chapitre 17

Heeeey!

Ah tant que j'y pense! J'avais oublié de le dire la dernière fois mais en fait j'ai eu l'idée d'essayer de rendre Livai jaloux de Hanji grâce à une review (et aussi grâce à Hanji et son imprévisibilité d'avoir harcelé Eren au chapitre juste d'avant, de ce fait elle était la bonne candidate pour le rendre jaloux) bref voilà c'est tout^w^

Aussi, je le dis clairement cette fois pour perdre personne, avant ce chapitre il y a (encore) un bonus! Il traîne dans mon téléphone depuis un moment, je n'en suis pas satisfaite du tout du tout et j'ai hésité à le poster... mais bon ce chapitre est plutôt court (mais un jour ça se rallongera je pense) donc je le poste si ça intéresse quelqu'un et qu'il fait pas trop mal au cul^^'

Aussi, ouah merci énormément pour toutes ces reviews, le point de vue de Livai a bien plus en tout cas! XD Merci aussi pour les follows et favourites et à ceux qui lisent et font monter la barre du graphique (je vous voiiiis nyahahah) 'fin bref, merci d'être toujours là^^

Alors alors, voici les réponses aux guests:

 **ok:** Et bien oui, c'était l'idée de rendre Eren plus affirmé à force de temps, après si ça le rend plus "lui" on verra bien... Oui le stress à chaque parution c'est inévitable, surtout quand je finis le chapitre pile à temps, ce qui m'empêche d'y réfléchir plus^^' Bah voui regarde, comme tu as remarqué le changement d'écriture (on va dire) ça m'a fait le déclic pour arranger ça^^ C'est vrai que Grisha n'est pas très aimé ahah, bon là je sais pas trop si j'ai fait une connerie avec le bonus de son point de vue justement (le chapitre juste avant, j'en ai encore posté 2) je suis pas trop sûr de ce que j'ai essayé de montrer mais au pire tant pis X)  
Ahahah désolé, j'aurais dû être plus clair, je suis chiante avec mes histoire de bonus en fait XD Je suis contente que le début du chapitre 16 t'ai plu, oui en même temps je calque un peu les réactions de Livai avec mon chat (et le comportement d'Eren un peu aussi, avec moi, genre quand je le prend soudainement dans mes bras et me colle à lui et qu'il attend sagement que je me décide de le lâcher ahahah) Pour la partie avec Hanji ça ne m'étonne pas que ça ne t'ai pas plus, ça repart dans le délirant, mais je pense que c'était l'idée attendu de toute manière...(il m'a fait flippé ce moment, comme il était plus ou moins attendu) mais j'ai eu terriblement de mal à l'écrire en fait, je l'aime pas vraiment non plus, je pense que si j'avais trouvé quoi faire dire à Eren pour alléger le moment ça aurait rendu mieux même si Hanji restait telle quelle. Le pire pour le coté déjanté d'Hanji c'est que je lis le manga et donc je sais qu'elle peut être beaucoup plus sérieuse (mais bon là elle a pas de problème dans sa vie après tout), 'fin bref je comprends que tu ais été déçu, désolé pour ça^^'  
Ahahah ne t'inquiètes pas je comprends tout à fait ce que tu veux dire, c'est exactement ça XD Et oui, ils n'ont plus grand chose à attendre, ça devrait aller ;-)  
Ouahou je ne pensais pas que le bonus soit si réussi! Merci beaucoup, ah bon quand est-ce que sa vulgarité est exagéré? Je fais attention pourtant XD  
Je suis heureuse que cette phrase t'ai marquée parce que je ne savais pas si j'avais réussi à bien retranscrire ce que je voulais X) Du coup je pense que je comprends ce que tu veux dire (d'ailleurs ça me fait rire, je suis pareil quand je laisse des reviews sur des trucs qui m'ont chamboulés j'ai trop de mal à savoir comment m'exprimer XD)  
Et bien j'espère que la suite te plaira et merci de me donner ton avis^o^ (j'ai l'impression que ma réponse est très courte par rapport à tes reviews, bizarre)

 **Tristana:** Merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse que leur lenteur à se mettre ensemble te plaise (j'adore ça aussi dans mes lectures Xp) je comprends, quand j'aime une fiction je ne peux pas lire doucement non plus^^ j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi! :3

 **Grimmy:** Mercii, j'espère que ça continuera à te plaire, je pense que je referais des points de vue Livai parce que j'aime ça aussi ahah^^

Vous ne savez pas la chance que vous avez. Parce que j'ai eu l'inspiration de ce chapitre hier soir sous ma douche, pour un peu et je sais pas ce que j'aurais posté aujourd'hui ahahah ! Un truc super nul certainement...(si c'est pas déjà le cas) Breeef, Bonne lecture~(j'espère)

* * *

Chapitre 17 :

Je me suis mis en tête de me réveiller avant Livai. En réalité au début je ne comprenais même pas comment il peut bien faire pour se lever avant mon alarme alors qu'il dormait bien plus que moi auparavant. Et puis j'ai finalement compris qu'en passant sa journée à buller à la maison alors que moi je vais en cours -sans compter mon impossibilité de me coucher tôt-, ça doit jouer. Il doit faire sa nuit la journée, ce qui explique qu'il m'échappe chaque matin sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

Mais ce samedi matin-là, même si j'ai encore échoué pour me réveiller moi-même plus tôt, mon sommeil est au moins assez léger pour que je le sente se lever. Encore dans les brumes de ma somnolence, je n'ouvre pas les yeux et le sens juste bouger pour se défaire de mes bras entre lesquels il a dû se glisser inconsciemment en dormant, comme à son habitude. Alors mon corps réagit avant mon cerveau et sans réfléchir, j'étire mes membres et attrape son petit corps tourné vers le bord du lit duquel il voulait s'extirper avec une agile discrétion.

Livai laisse échapper un grognement qui me fait plus penser à un couinement de surprise, me fendant le visage en deux en plus d'offrir le saut de l'ange à mon pauvre cœur qui jusque là était encore engourdi. Je le tire vers moi tout en m'avançant pour coller mon torse contre son dos en profitant de son manque d'appui pour annihiler sa résistance. Puis, mon nez calé dans le creux de l'arrière de sa nuque, je laisse finalement échapper un soupir d'aise et profite de sa pleine chaleur confortable, nos deux corps s'épousant parfaitement voir dangereusement.

« Eren... ? » chuchote à demi Livai, et mon cœur part à tout allure d'exaltation et d'anticipation.

Il ne sait pas que je suis réveillé. Presque intuitivement, je me garde de répondre et me contente de respirer un peu plus lentement et profondément, non sans resserrer ma prise avec possessivité. Je l'entends soupirer de lassitude et essaye de réprimer mon sourire afin de ne pas me faire griller alors que je pose mes lèvres entre ses omoplates. Sa peau est brûlante et un long frémissement traverse son échine, le faisant onduler légèrement en guise de tentative vaine et peu convaincante d'essayer de s'échapper de mon entrave. Ça a juste le don de m'exciter un peu plus, surtout avec son corps collé au mien. Je bouge encore et cette fois enfouis mon visage contre son cou, embrassant doucement sa peau et remonte jusque derrière son oreille où je frotte mon nez. Livai ronronne -un gémissement mêlé à un léger grondement en réalité- en relevant sa tête en arrière et j'en profite pour embrasser sa mâchoire.

« Mon Dieu... » jure Livai avant d'expirer lourdement « Si tu me voyais... » et je me demande un instant si il parle à « Dieu » ou quelqu'un d'autre.

Puis, enivré par l'odeur tentatrice de sa peau terriblement chaude et douce, j'oublie ses paroles et passe ma langue entre mes lèvres posées sur sa gorge, afin de le goûter. Je le sens se figer brutalement sous moi en même temps qu'un long frissonnement qui lui donne la chair de poule ne parcours son corps entier. Alors j'abandonne rapidement de peur qu'il ne réagisse violemment et recolle à nouveau mon nez derrière son oreille, sous ses cheveux, en inspirant profondément. Finalement, il soupire derechef et après un moment sans qu'on ne bouge, mes bras l'enlaçant toujours étroitement, il se met à gesticuler plus vivement. Je desserre à peine mon emprise alors qu'il se tortille sur lui-même pour se retourner vers moi, arrachant ma bouche de sa nuque si tentatrice.

Je sens son visage face au mien et me concentre donc pour garder les yeux fermés et une respiration sereine, au point que seul mon cœur pourrait peut-être me trahir. Mais si moi il m'obstrue les tympans, Livai ne doit pas l'entendre pour autant car il ne dit rien et puis, dans sa rotation il a pris une légère distance entre nos corps, ce qui fait que nos torses ne sont pas collés. Comme contact direct, je note seulement les genoux de Livai qui effleurent mes jambes, du moins avant qu'il ne les bouge pour les entrelacer avec les miennes. Un sentiment que je commence à bien connaître s'écoule délicieusement dans mon estomac jusqu'à me torturer les entrailles, doux supplice enivrant. Je sens le regard de Livai me transpercer la peau, à moins que je l'imagine mais je serais prêt à parier que si j'ouvrais mes yeux, ils tomberaient directement dans deux billes anthracites. Je me demande quelles sortes de lueurs je pourrais y trouver à cet instant, si j'y apercevrais un sentiment, une émotion ou simplement cet abyme illisible habituel, et je me retiens de déglutir d'impatience.

Si j'ouvre les yeux maintenant, je suis fichu, sauf que j'en ai affreusement envie...

Mais je n'ai pas à me torturer avec ça plus longtemps car je sens quelque chose de doux et légèrement froid mais qui se réchauffe rapidement se poser sur ma joue, si bien que le contact me brûle. Le bout de ses doigts, j'en suis certain. Je retiens mon souffle un instant mais l'expire doucement alors qu'il commence à parcourir mon épiderme comme moi je le lui ai déjà fait. Ma poitrine se gonfle et mon corps me fait mal à rester immobile alors que la chaleur de Livai se diffuse à travers mon visage et semble se rependre jusque dans mes os. Il caresse ma pommette, descend le long de ma mâchoire, remonte jusqu'à ma tempe... Et chaque mouvement incandescent, chaque caresse affreusement douce, me décochent papillons dans le ventre et chaleur dans tout le corps, sans compter les multiples frémissements de ma peau. Je sens que ma poitrine est à deux doigts d'imploser sous le bien-être qui me comble, prêt à déborder. Est-ce qu'il ressent ça à chaque fois lui aussi ? Ça en serait presque violent, j'ai le cœur au bord des lèvres tellement il est gros, lèvres qui me picotent d'une envie furieuse de rencontrer les siennes sans prévenir... lèvres qu'il caresse doucement après être passer sur mes paupières frémissantes et l'arrête de mon nez chatouilleux. Je sens passer délicatement ses doigts sur celle supérieur, puis celle inférieur non sans titiller prudemment mes piercings, et lorsqu'il passe sur la ligne qui les joint, ma bouche s'entrouvre sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Un souffle fébrile en sort et je me rends compte que j'ai arrêté de respirer depuis un moment. Mais Livai aussi sûrement parce qu'en plus d'entendre un soupir léger, je sens son souffle chaud et saccadé sur ma bouche. Il glisse ensuite sa main entière sur ma joue et elle y reste logée, épousant parfaitement mon visage. Merde, c'est pas possible, je tiens plus...

Mais plutôt que d'ouvrir les yeux, je m'agite le plus naturellement possible dans mon pseudo sommeil en grognant légèrement, profitant de la situation pour lover un peu plus ma joue dans le creux de sa main.

« Chuuut- là là... » chuchote Livai d'une voix dont résonne étonnement une tendresse qui me tord le ventre comme jamais.

Et alors que je pensais que rien ne pourrait m'arriver de mieux -à part un baiser mais je ne pense pas qu'il s'y risquerait, malheureusement- je l'entends murmurer, la sonorité de sa voix m'envoûtant doucement comme pour me bercer, son pouce caressant lentement ma pommette. Mais si au début c'est hésitant, que je ne comprends pas, ça devient soutenu, mélodieux, et le murmure devient un fredonnement. Un truc explose dans ma poitrine, dans mon ventre, dans mes veines, ou peut-être simplement dans mon cerveau. Alors que mon rythme cardiaque me tapait les tempes tout à l'heure, à l'instant je n'entends plus que les douces vocalises vibrer de sa gorge, graves et suaves, me perdant pour de bon. Mais c'est sans compter les paroles qui s'élèvent à mes oreilles, petit à petit et qui m'achèvent encore un peu plus si c'est possible.

« I will stay if you let me stay... and I'll go if you let me go... But I won't go far away- because you're my only home. »

Cette déclaration résonne dans mes oreilles et je sais même plus si je ressens encore plus ou non, si mon cœur accélère ou s'il s'est arrêté, si je respire plus que jamais ou si j'étouffe, je ne sais plus rien à part ce que j'entends. Livai n'est pas du genre à s'exprimer facilement, et même s'il m'a montrer plusieurs fois maintenant qu'il ne me laisserait pas et qu'il tient à moi au moins autant que je tiens à lui, cette chanson est très certainement la plus grande déclaration que j'aurais de sa part. Je serais presque agacé qu'il n'accède à ma requête de chanter pour moi que lorsque je suis censé dormir et je me sens frustré en m'imaginant ne pas l'entendre, plongé dans mon sommeil. Ça aurait été vraiment injuste si ça avait était le cas.

« ... and I'll roam if you say roam... but I'd just as soon you didn't, because you're my only home. »

Cette fois j'en peux plus. J'ouvre les yeux et comme je l'avais prédit plus tôt, je tombe directement dans les siens qu'il relève immédiatement de mes lèvres. Ses paupières s'agrandissent de surprise plus que jamais, comme pris en flagrant délit -et c'est le cas- alors qu'il retire instantanément sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé, laissant une marque au fer rouge et glacée sur ma joue dépouillée. Sa voix semble bloquer dans sa gorge et je suis presque sûr qu'il rougit dans la vison sombre de mes yeux encore peu habitué à la pénombre. Mais ce n'est pas mon problème premier au final, je ne peux définitivement plus aider avec ça et me jette sur ses lèvres qui se trouvent bien trop proche pour que je me retienne plus longtemps.

La première fois avait été fantomatique, à peine réelle, mais appuyée quand même, assez pour me laisser une brûlure sur les lèvres.

Cette fois, j'embrasse toute la douceur et la chaleur de ses deux bouts de chairs qui m'obsèdent, les miennes pressées contre avec avidité, et j'ai le temps d'apprécier les bulles qui éclatent dans mon ventre et l'euphorie qui s'écoule dans mes veines.

Sur le coup, Livai a eu une sorte de déconnexion cérébrale parce qu'il était totalement pétrifié. Mais au moment où je sors légèrement ma langue d'entre mes dents et goûte la ligne de ses lèvres, il revient à lui. À mon plus grand dam.

Car le retour à la réalité est toujours rude.

* * *

« Alors Eren, tu vas finir par nous dire ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? » me demande Connie en penchant la tête vers moi.

Je jette un œil à Marco et Jean à ma droite puis à Armin et Mikasa en face de moi. Franchement, je ne crois pas pouvoir expliquer la jolie marque rouge légèrement gonflée sur mon front. Si je dis face à Mikasa que l'auteur est Livai, elle va commettre un meurtre, et si ils apprennent que c'est à cause d'un baiser intempestif, je risque d'essuyer pas mal de moqueries. Et encore des problèmes avec ma meilleure amie. Ou il faudrait que je mente, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose dans lequel j'excelle, c'est bien connu. Quoique le mensonge par omission m'a plutôt réussi par le passé...

« Je me suis heurté à un truc plutôt violent ce matin. » dis-je vaguement en laissant ma main airer dans l'air en un geste évasif.

« Ahah c'est vrai que tu n'es pas du matin » rit gentiment Marco en me tapotant amicalement dans le dos alors que Connie et Sasha se mettent à s'esclaffer à leur tour.

« Eren, tu devrais faire plus attention, tu vas vraiment te blesser un jour... » ajoute Mikasa d'un air inquiet.

« Mmh » fais-je en détournant le regard et je tombe sur les yeux d'Armin qui me sourit doucement.

« Pff t'es vraiment qu'un boulet, être suicidaire du matin faut le faire. » lâche Jean subitement alors qu'Armin ouvrait la bouche, et je tourne la tête pour remarquer son rictus moqueur.

« La ferme et range tes putains de dents trop grandes, tronche de cheval. » grincé-je alors d'un ton menaçant.

Il m'énerve quand il parle sans savoir, et encore plus quand il tombe dans le mille. Parce que c'était vraiment suicidaire quand j'y repense... mais je ne regrette pas. Je me concentre sur Jean qui me répond crûment afin d'éviter la montée de sentiments prévisibles au souvenir de ce qui a précédé l'impacte. Je risquerais de me vendre si j'y pense trop. Marco essaye de calmer le jeu mais je commence à me lever tout comme Jean, les mâchoires serrées et les poings crispés.

« Tu sais Eren à force de foncer tête baissé sans réfléchir, tu vas finir par tomber sur plus coriace que toi. » me dit innocemment Armin comme s'il m'avertissait de mon imminente altercation avec le canasson mais je sens bien qu'il parle de ma bosse au front, la lumière précédente dans ses yeux ne trompe pas.

Armin n'est pas dupe, comme toujours. Mais que lui tombe dans le mille ça ne me dérange pas, alors je me détends juste et me rassied avec un petit sourire en ignorant l'autre idiot qui cherche encore à me provoquer sous les rappels ignorés de Marco.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Eren ? Tu as finalement compris que tu n'étais pas à la hauteur grâce à la logique d'Armin ? » fanfaronne-t-il stupidement.

« Tu rêves, je te rétamerais ! Mais dans la logique d'Armin comme tu dis, je sais que je n'ai pas trop envie de ma frotter à la colère de Mikasa pour le souk qu'on va irrémédiablement mettre. » expliqué-je et ce n'est pas un mensonge, je sais que même si elle a l'habitude qu'on se tape dessus, elle a une limite aussi « Et puis j'ai la flemme, t'en vaut pas la peine. »

C'est sûr que je préfère encore observer sagement Livai dans son rôle de serveur. Je n'avais jamais remarqué avant que le personnel du café portait une tenue minimum réglementaire, en soi une chemise blanche et un tablier noir, sur un pantalon de la même couleur.

Un pantalon noir qui lui sied à merveille, dont chaque mouvement fait deviner ses muscles, traçant discrètement la ligne de ses jambes, de ses cuisses, et de ses fesses évidemment et ce à chaque pas, chaque mouvement. La chemise, c'est celle qu'il avait essayé la dernière fois dans le magasin, sans T-shirt... cette fois il y en a un, ou plutôt un débardeur serré car si son torse ne transparaît pas sa peau en soulignant la forme de ses pectoraux ni ses tétons, on peut quand même apercevoir ses clavicules sous le tissu, fin ainsi que les formes de ses épaules et de ses bras légèrement musclés. La partie supérieur de son tablier retombe sur ses genoux avec l'attache frôlant ses chevilles plutôt que d'être accroché autour de son cou.

Et comme toujours, ses gestes sont fluides et sa démarche agile, alors qu'il se meut à travers la salle pour servir les client, et sa voix grave et à la limite de l'affront s'élève parfois pour prendre ou annoncer les commandes. Et j'espère amèrement être le seul à noter tout ça... au fond je préférerais le savoir à la maison à l'abri du regard des autres quand même.

« Et bien Eren, t'as pas l'impression d'être un voyeur pervers à mater ton chaton comme ça ? » entends-je susurré une voix moqueuse à mon oreille.

« Ymir ! Depuis quand t'es arrivé ? » rougis-je malgré moi d'avoir été pris en si flagrant délit alors qu'elle rigole en s'installant sur une banquette, à côté de Christa qui vient juste de s'asseoir.

« Sache une chose gamin : le jour où tu m'appelles chaton, tu pourras dire adieu à la vie. »

« Jamais je ne compte faire ça ! » m'offusque-je alors en me tournant dans un sursaut vers Livai qui se trouve subitement juste à côté de moi, un carnet à une main et un stylo dans l'autre.

« J'aimerais autant que t'évite de menacer Eren. » claque Mikasa d'un ton polaire en fixant Livai alors que Armin acquiesce calmement à Marco et Christa qui l'interrogeaient du regard.

« Mais c'est Grognon ! Bonjouuur alors ça avance avec Eren ? » demande Ymir d'un ton enjoué.

« ... »

« Quoi, toujours rien ? Même pas un petit baiser ? »

Une chaleur sourde monte dans ma chair pour se diffuser son ma peau et je m'agite nerveusement sur ma chaise, jouant avec les piercings de ma lèvre. J'évite de regarder Livai alors que je sais pertinemment qu'il me fixe, pareil pour Mikasa et les autres.

« Au départ pas vraiment. » lâche simplement Livai sans que personne ne puisse comprendre, avant de continuer après un reniflement condescendant « Mais il en a payé le prix fort, à faire l'idiot culotté du matin. »

« Oh, alors c'est toi la marque sur son front ? » demande Jean en ricanant et je lui fais un beau fuck en réponse.

« Tu as osé frappé Eren ? » grince Mikasa en serrant son poing posé sur la table, retenue par Armin et Marco.

« Tu aurais préféré que je le viole ? » la défi Livai et moi mon cœur fait un bond de surprise et je ne sais pas comment prendre cette phrase.

« Je ne crois pas que ça aurait été un viol... » fait soudainement remarquer Sasha qui grignote un morceau de pain en observant la scène et Ymir l'approuve vivement.

Livai soupire lourdement en se pinçant l'arrête du nez entre son pouce et son index. Je le sais car je lui jette un œil à travers mes doigts alors que mon visage est caché dans mes mains. Mes amis sont cool mais ils peuvent vraiment être lourds et embarrassants parfois... Mikasa soupire elle aussi, de résignation, mais ne dit plus rien et la tension de son corps se relâche légèrement.

« Je ne suis pas ici pour jouer avec des mômes, dites moi juste vos putains de commandes. » fait finalement Livai d'un ton plat qui commence à sonner impatient.

Alors que tout le monde prend commande non sans l'embêter pour certains en l'appelant Grognon et lui faisant des allusions qui le fait gronder, je profite de sa proximité pour l'observer de plus près. Sa gorge vibrante lorsqu'il répond méchamment aux provocations, la blancheur de sa peau en légère contraste avec sa chemise parfaitement à sa taille dont je retrace les marques de ses clavicules sous le tissu fin... Une soudaine image de Livai trempé, les cheveux dégoulinant sur sa chemise transparente me frappe au cerveau, mais un autre coup, celui d'un carnet, me fait rapidement revenir à l'instant présent.

« Oï gamin, tu vas me dire c'que tu veux ? J'ai pas que ça à faire. »

Mon cœur part à toute allure à cette question, me sentant totalement grillé et je me mets à gesticuler en bafouillant dans ma honte. Mais je me rends compte avant de dire une connerie -Dieu soit loué- qu'il parle en réalité des boissons.

* * *

Je le vois tuer Hanji du regard alors qu'il récupère notre plateau qu'elle venait d'attraper certainement pour avoir l'occasion de venir nous embêter. Il ne semble pas vouloir qu'elle nous approche, quoique c'est peut-être simplement un souci de finir ce qu'il a commencé. Je laisse cette question de côté puisqu'il revient juste après avec nos commandes. Il les dépose une à une non sans essuyer des remerciements plus ou moins respectueux et provocants, avant de dire :

« Bonne dégustation et veuillez mourir après avoir payer. »

« Grognon lui va vraiment bien. » note Ymir d'une voix presque songeuse mais le rictus difficilement réprimé au coin de ses lèvres prouve sa moquerie.

« Oui vraiment. Tu as un vrai don pour les noms, Eren. » ajoute Connie avec un air tout aussi faussement sérieux.

« Moi je l'aurais plutôt nommé Nabot. » marmonne Mikasa sous l'hilarité générale de l'entendre participer.

Livai n'a pas le temps de répliquer. Vu la tension dans sa posture, il allait très certainement leur faire passer le goût de se foutre de sa gueule une bonne fois pour toute, clients ou non, mais c'est sans compter le soudain liquide qui lui coule sur la tête sans prévenir. On est tous stupéfait de cette vision et on se contente de le regarder, impuissants. Les cheveux de Livai sont rapidement trempés -ce devait être un gobelet taille maximale, mais au moins il semblerait que ce ne soit que de l'eau- et ils gouttent sur le haut de sa chemise tout aussi détrempée, lui collant à la peau que l'on perçoit à travers, son cou ruisselant et brillant sous la lumière. Merde il est trop...

« Putain mais c'est quoi ton foutu problème ? » fulmine Livai en se tournant vers Hanji qui se tient derrière lui, le gobelet incriminé à la main.

« Et bien Eren semblait mourir d'envie de te voir la chemise mouillée, ça aurait été triste qu'il n'ait pas l'occasion de vivre ça. » explique-t-elle en relevant ses lunettes sur son nez d'un air sûr d'elle et moi je me demande quand est-ce qu'elle a pu s'imaginer ça, parce qu'elle n'a pas pu lire mon esprit quand même et c'est pas le genre de chose qui se lit sur un visage, si?

« Je vais te buter » grogne-t-il d'un air menaçant mais Hanji secoue la tête alors qu'un sourire satisfait naît sur son visage.

Mais un Moblit furax arrive pour la sermonner, ce qui d'une certaine manière sauve Hanji d'une mort certaine. Et les autres aussi, car ça a détourné l'attention de Livai et il se dirige à grands pas vers l'accès au personnel, sûrement pour se changer. Sans réfléchir, je me lève à mon tour et ignore comme je peux les sifflements et provocations des autres. Bon, je leur offre la vision de mon plus beau doigt avant d'être trop éloigné quand même. En passant vers le comptoir, je pense à prendre des serviettes en papiers, au cas où s'il n'avait rien pour s'essuyer.

« Livai... ça va aller ? » demandé-je en entrant dans la salle réservée au personnel, et le trouve au fond face à son casier.

« Putain ça me colle à la peau bordel. Encore heureux que c'était de l'eau froide et non je ne sais quelle boisson bouillante mais merde ça caille. » grogne-t-il en réponse alors qu'il essaye de retirer les boutons de sa chemise sans y parvenir dans son agacement et ses tremblements.

Je m'approche alors de lui et stoppe ses doigts en posant mes mains sur les siennes. Il se fige et j'étais sûr qu'il allait m'envoyer bouler mais il finit par soupirer et libérer ses mains en signe de reddition. Je souris et m'attelle à la tâche non sans attarder mon regard sur le tissu transparent et collant son corps. Livai est frigorifié et ses dents ne tardent pas à claquer. Elle aurait pu prendre de l'eau tiède quand même...

« Ce qu'elle a dit, c'était vrai ? Eren ? » demande soudainement Livai et je sursaute violemment à sa question mais aussi à la sonorité soudaine de mon prénom.

« Je ne lui ai rien demandé moi ! Mais plus important, tu risques d'attraper froid il faut que tu te changes rapidement. »

Il laisse tomber sa chemise dans un claquement de langue puis tire sur son Marcel blanc, laissant paraître la peau blanche de son ventre et ses côtes, puis de son torse entier lorsqu'il arrive à passer sa tête, ses cheveux trempés totalement ébouriffés.

J'attrape les serviettes en papiers et me met à lui essuyer le visage dégoulinant, des sillons descendant le long de sa mâchoire jusque dans son cou. Je remarque un placard et le laisse avec les serviettes déjà détrempées qui partent en morceaux pour chercher un quelconque tissu propre que je lui lance sur la tête. Sans un mot, je me mets à frotter frénétiquement ses cheveux pour les essuyer le plus possible et Livai me laisse faire, se contentant de grelotter en silence.

Je frotte un peu plus doucement en descendant sur son visage pour finir de l'essuyer puis je descends sur la peau de ses clavicules et ses pectoraux afin de frictionner sa peau frigorifiée. Ensuite je replace la serviette sur sa tête pour me concentrer à nouveau sur ses cheveux.

Je sens son souffle chaud et saccadé tellement je suis proche de lui et j'essaye de ne pas baisser mes yeux vers les siens ou sur son torse nu. Livai lève finalement les bras pour agripper mes poignets et ainsi stopper mes mouvements sur son cuir chevelu qui, perdu dans mes pensées, étaient certainement devenus trop brusques et insistants. Surpris, je baisse la tête vers lui et me fait une fois de plus happer par ses prunelles grises. Comme toujours, et sûrement à jamais.

Livai rabaisse ses bras sans lâcher mes poignets alors qu'on continue de se fixer yeux dans les yeux. Mon regard descend une seconde mais finalement se perd le long de la ligne de son cou, jusqu'aux creux de ses clavicules puis encore plus bas en retraçant les lignes de ses muscles fins. Mais je remonte à sa gorge lorsque Livai déglutit et j'observe le mouvement de montée et descente, réalisant vaguement que je l'imite presque simultanément. Ses mains agrippent toujours mes poignets mais elles ne font que suivre le mouvement lorsque je bouge pour poser ma paume sur sa poitrine, là où je suppose son cœur. Je ne sais pas si c'est ma main qui est froide et lui brûlant ou l'inverse mais le contact lui fait naître une multitude de petits frémissements et sous mes doigts je sens son cœur battre sourdement. Je souris et relève les yeux pour croiser les siens et des mots s'échappe de ma bouche avec une sonorité presque enfantine :

« C'est la première fois que je te touche si loin. »

« Eren... » souffle-t-il d'un ton qui se veut implacable et mon cœur fait un vole plané.

Je sais que ça va trop loin, d'ailleurs je pensais qu'il allait profité de son emprise pour retirer ma main mais au lieu de ça, il approche la deuxième de sa peau. Une bulle éclate dans mon bas ventre et mon cœur retient son souffle autant que moi alors que je sens son épiderme frissonner à nouveau sous le deuxième contact. Je ne bouge pas mais mes mains se déplacent quand même, conduite sur le torse de Livai, lui traçant des traînée incandescente sur les côtes, les hanches, les abdominaux, arrivé sur son ventre chaud, un violent remous me retourne les entrailles et je sens que Livai aussi est à bout de souffle. Il relâche finalement sa prise mais je ne bouge pas. Pas encore, je veux juste rester un petit peu plus le temps, que je puisse graver tout ça dans mon esprit. Il doit lire la supplication dans mes yeux car il serre les lèvres et ferme les yeux comme s'il se concentrait en soupirant lourdement. Ça me fait l'effet d'une bombe et je laisse mes mains remonter sur sa peau pour se glisser sur ses côtes alors que je relève mon visage pour embrasser le creux de sa paupière. Livai frémit violemment et expire difficilement, son souffle se perdant dans mon cou.

Je peux pas, y'a pas moyen. Je ne peux pas m'arrêter quand je vois que même lui il ne semble plus réfléchir correctement. Il faudrait que quelqu'un arrive brusquement, quitte à essuyer la plus grosse honte de ma vie, mais là c'est plus possible.

Je remonte les mains en passant sur ses tétons, lui faisant échapper un gémissement étouffé qui me fait alors naître un long frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je ne m'attarde pas même si j'en aurai bien envie et ne m'arrête qu'à ses clavicules pour descendre ensuite sur ses épaules, puis ses bras qui deviennent brûlants alors qu'il avait froid tout à l'heure, et je finis mes mains dans les siennes. Je sers ses doigts entre les miens et il en fait de même alors qu'il rouvre les yeux, nos nez collés et le souffle de nos respirations erratiques entremêlées. Livai s'arrache de mon regard pour relever le tête sur mon front et je devine qu'il avise la marque qu'il m'a faite ce matin avec un violent coup de boule car il tend le cou et pose tendrement ses lèvres dessus.

Ça me fait un peu mal, mais sentir ses lèvres sur moi reste la meilleure chose que la vie m'ait donné jusque là.

Je crève d'envie de lâcher ses mains pour enveloppé son torse nue de mes bras, frotté ma peau contre la sienne, sentir son odeur, sa chaleur, les battements de son cœur et ma langue brûlante contre son nuque pour le goûter à nouveau, puis mes lèvres contre les siennes, son souffle directement dans ma bouche et nos langues qui s'entremêlent, partageant leur chaleur et douceur, alors que les papillons finissent de s'exciter dans mon bas ventre...

je me mords violemment la lèvre pour réprimer ce désir, tellement que je gémis de douleur et une perle rouge goutte rapidement dans ma bouche, diffusant un goût de fer sur ma langue.

Livai m'observe en se redressant, glissant ses mains loin des miennes pour réduire le contact, et il ne reste que le visuel lorsque je relève la tête et retrouve ses yeux. Ses pupilles sont dilatées comme les miennes je devine, qui le sont trop souvent ces derniers temps. Il baisse les yeux vers mes lèvres et en voyant une nouvelle perle de sang qui commence à s'alourdir et est prête à tomber, il passe un coup de langue.

Ce n'est pas comme la dernière fois où il avait juste léché la goutte de sang, non là il passe sa langue tout le long de ma lèvre, l'humidifiant chaudement. Et le sensation qui m'envahit est si violente que mes jambes me lâchent et je tombe sur le cul, ma main sur ma bouche et une chaleur insoutenable se diffusant sous la peau de mon visage. Livai se lève doucement, et bizarrement il semble hésiter quoi faire. Finalement, il se détourne de moi -et ça semble plutôt difficile en vu du froncement d'effort de ses sourcils- et se dirige vers son casier où il attrape le pull gris qu'il portait aujourd'hui avant le boulot.

Je me relève le temps qu'il l'enfile et je sens que je vais devoir rentrer plus tôt à l'appartement car même si mon sweater descend assez bas pour cacher mon désir, le jean me compresse un peu trop douloureusement. Je jette un œil à Livai mais comme il porte toujours son tablier, je ne peux pas savoir si il est dans le même état que moi. Mais je n'en doute pas vraiment de toute manière... et je ferais mieux de ne pas trop y penser.

« Au moins, je risque pas d'attraper la crève vu comment tu m'as réchauffé. » remarque Livai en se retournant une fois son pull enfilé et je me rends compte qu'il a les joues légèrement rosies.

« Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas de la fièvre ? » demandé-je légèrement inquiet en approchant ma main de son front.

Il me laisse faire mais je sens son corps se tendre en même temps que ça respiration se coupe. Je ne m'attarde pas et retire ma main pour la porter au piercing de mon nez avec nervosité.

« Mmh non c'est bon apparemment... »

« Évidemment. Bon, il faut que j'y retourne. »

Personne n'a débarqué jusqu'à la fin. Mes amis m'attendent à notre table et en arrivant je déclare que je rentre, ce qui les rends tous plus ou moins suspicieux. Ymir essaye de me tirer les vers du nez mais je n'ai rien à dire à part que je suis lessivé, et elle abandonne pour cette fois. Hanji a ramassé son bordel et même si elle a proposé à Livai de rentrer plus tôt pour ne pas risquer d'attraper froid avec ses cheveux encore un peu humides, il insiste pour rester jusqu'à l'heure convenu. Je suppose que c'est mieux comme ça, où ça risquerait d'être tout aussi compliqué une fois rentrés. Là j'ai le temps d'aller prendre une douche et de régler mon problème seul...

Quand bien même que ça en devient de plus en plus insupportablement frustrant.

* * *

Ahahahah je vous ai bien eu! Je pensais faire avancer les choses mais pas dans ce sens en fait, là c'est juste un tout nouveau niveau de frustration total, à la limite de l'impossible (mais bon j'ai déjà écrit quand ils cèdent alors jusque là ce sera que des trucs avortés) en fait ça rame encore à cause d'un truc qui fait qu'il va falloir attendre encore un peu (mais bon ça va il y en a à qui ça plaît autant qu'à moi qu'ils se tournent autour)

Du coup pour les impatientes je vous avoue un truc: vous aurez droit à un **LEMON** !Je l'ai écrit le jour du nouvel an pour tout vous dire (comment bien commencer l'année ahahah) En fait je voulais garder ça secret jusqu'au dit chapitre, car comme on est en rating T, il y a peut-être des gens qui n'aiment pas ça. Mais je me disais si je passe en rating M maintenant j'aurais pas a dire dans quel chapitre il sera? (parce que j'aimerais bien que vous ayez la surprise Xp) Bon j'espère qu'il plaira vu comment je vous fait attendre^^'

En fait ce chapitre pue le pas fini et c'est plus ou moins le cas... Il est terriblement tard, mais en fait j'ai écrit une bonne partie de ce chapitre aujourd'hui (totalement, d'habitude c'est de la reprise quand c'est raté) Bref m'en voulait pas trop pour la longueur de ce chapitre aussi frustrante que ce qu'il s'y passe, je suis vraiment à la limite de temps pour cette fois^^' et mon chat qui n'arrête pas de demander de l'attention alors que j'essaye de préparer le chapitre sur ff...

J'espère que ça vous a plu, et aussi que j'en fais pas trop rager de frustration (au pire allez y, et vous pourrez rager aussi le jour où ce sera le lemon s'il est pourri par rapport à l'attente)

A la prochaine malgré tout? :3


	22. Chapitre 18

Yoh! Et bien j'ai battu le record, encore plus en retard que la semaine dernière XD (parce que j'ai passé la time limit, l'heure du dîner qui dure trois plombe!) enfin faut vraiment que je me reprenne quand même...

Bon j'enchaîne hein, je remercie quand même (évidement) tout les genxxx et puis les news follows et favourites et puis les reviews parce que merde je crois que la motivation serait dur à attiser sinon XD

 **ok:** T'en fait pas, c'est pas grave je peux comprendre ton point de vue et puis c'est vrai en plus!^^ Il est trop mignon ton chat XD ou c'est la manière dont tu écris ça "petites pattes maladroites" X3  
Ouf, j'avais peur de me tromper^^' T'en fait pas, chacun son truc après tout, j'avoue que j'adore Hanji mais bon j'aime les fous (je crois que tu vas pas trop aimer ce chapitre du coup XD) En fait je pense comprendre mais je ne saurais pas mettre de mots, enfin je vais essayer en clair tu préfères les délires plus légers, moins dingue? (oulà je devrais pas essayer! XD)  
Et bien c'est génial si tu l'aimes tant, tu fais une heureuse Xp et t'inquiètes, ça me dérange pas que tu parles trop au contraire!  
Mmmh c'est vrai qu'ils parlent un peu pareil mais dans ma tête il y avait une note bien plus mélancolique(?) pour Grisha, mais bon je dois dire que c'est vrai que pour ce qui est de la narration c'est pas génial, on m'a aussi dit qu'il avait l'air trop effacé (mais bon moi je le vois plus comme quelqu'un d'effacé de toute manière) Mais si ça t'a quand même plu c'est le principal :3  
Ahahah je devine mais je pensais que cette fois ça irait (en plus ça permet une scène qui te plaît), raté apparemment X) Ouai j'en sais rien, en fait les débuts de chapitre c'est le moment où je suis le plus inspiré ou motivé à écrire ahah je suis super contente qu'il te vole tes mots, c'est bon signe si j'ai bien compris XD et pour ce que t'en dit, je crois que j'arrive à comprendre (après on ne peut pas être sûr) et je suis trop heureuse que ça te fasse cet effet! Ouah si j'arrive encore à garder le suspens de s'ils cèdent ou non, c'est trop génial! \o/ bon en même temps c'est vrai que pour le coup c'était pas évident peut-être...ouai c'est vrai que ça en est triste pour eux ahah Super, merci beaucoup^o^ Heu pour les 2 prochains chapitres, je sais pas encore (mais en fait quand tu dis alarmant c'est que je retombe dans le problème de narration? ça ne devrait pas arriver, quoique ce chapitre on pourrait y croire ahem -mais pas de délire cérébral ça va-)

Ah oui au fait! Tant que j'y pense la chanson de Livai dans le chapitre précédent, c'est _My only home_ de The magnetic field (no coment, je saurais même pas dire si je l'aime ou non mais ce qui est sûr c'est que ça collait bien) je sais pas si ça intéresse, c'est surtout pour dire que ça vient pas de moi

Oh et aussi, sérieux ça m'a fait chier la saint valentin, je l'avais zappé et ça a chamboulé tout mes plans! (nan je déc' j'ai pas de plan, mais ça m'a grave perturbé quand même! \o/)

Bon allez, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Spécial Saint Valentin

Aujourd'hui, une légère mais bien présente odeur de vanille, mélangée avec autre chose que je n'arrive pas à définir, flotte dans l'air du Titan Café. C'est presque enivrant, et je me demande si c'est une quelconque boisson qui diffuse cette odeur. Je suis installé au bar pour mieux observer Livai qui est de l'autre côté du comptoir, en train de nettoyer des verres, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne brusquement le regard vers moi.

« Oï gamin, arrête de baver tu veux ? J'ai envie de t'en coller une. » grogne-t-il en fronçant le nez, autant que ses sourcils le sont particulièrement aujourd'hui.

« Je bave pas ! » m'écrie-je en portant tout de même ma manche à ma bouche au cas où, ce qui me vaut un haussement de sourcil dubitatif de sa part.

Mais qui ne serait pas dans cet état ? Enfin personne d'autre j'espère, c'est déjà un crime qu'il se balade au boulot comme ça, même si c'est qu'il est obligé pour ce jour particulier...

Parce qu'il n'y a pas à dire, il est terriblement et délicieusement attirant dans ce tablier rose et rouge en forme de cœur avec des froufrous en dentelles. Le mot « mignon » migre dans mon esprit et se multiplie en masse pour rapidement grouiller dans mon cerveau et déborder jusque dans mon estomac, qui se tord de volupté. Je déglutis et détourne le regard une seconde mais le reporte immédiatement sur lui sans pouvoir me retenir. De toute manière, ce n'est pas comme si ça changeait de d'habitude que je l'observe, et puis je veux graver ça à jamais dans ma mémoire.

J'essayerais bien de prendre une photo mais j'attends le moment propice où il ne risque pas de me griller -dans tout les sens du terme, car je suppose qu'il essayerait de me cramer la face sur le grill si je me faisais choper. Donc pour le moment, je le regarde de tout mon soûl en notant chaque détails, jusqu'à la moindre plissure.

Sa silhouette est mise en valeur par le ruban rose pétant, serré autour de ses flans et noué d'un énorme nœud retombant sur la galbe de ses reins, l'étoffe bouffante tombant juste au dessus de ses genoux orné de volants aguicheurs. Et la partie supérieur contre son torse donne un air de corset en forme de cœur rouge, attachée par un autre ruban plus petit mais tout aussi rose autour de son cou blanc et palpitant. Ma poitrine joue subitement à l'essoreuse assidue et je sens la sensation me remonter dans la gorge pour finir par déborder en mots :

« Trop mignon... »

« Ta gueule, je vais te buter ! » feule Livai sans me paraître crédible pour un sou, non parce que...

« Livaaai je t'en supplie, ne rougit pas comme ça ou je ne réponds plus de rien ! » geins-je à mi-voix alors qu'il est toujours en position d'attaque imminente, le visage rouge et les sourcils adorablement froncés dans une moue à la fois embarrassée et furieuse.

Il claque de la langue et se détourne avec vivacité pour m'empêcher de voir son visage plus longtemps, l'air de me snober. Mais le nœud qui pend dans le creux de sa nuque et celui qui épouse la forme de ses fesses avant de pendre dans le vide me font grogner de frustration et je m'écroule sur le comptoir, ma tête entre mes bras. Il fait chaud aujourd'hui quand même.

« T'as pas honte en public ? » marmonne finalement Livai d'un calme vibrant alors que je n'attendais plus de réponse, et je ressors ma tête puis fait mine de réfléchir.

« J'ai épuisé toute mes réserves de honte, je suppose. »

« Tssk, débile. » lâche-t-il sans se retourner, passant désormais son torchon sur l'étalage de boissons.

Je préfère ignorer sa pique et soupire simplement, passant une main dans mes cheveux en bataille tout en parcourant le café des yeux. Moblit est sorti pour une course et Hanji -arborant elle aussi, mais fièrement, un tablier approprié en ce jour de saint valentin- s'occupe de servir les derniers clients arrivés. Il n'y a pas vraiment plus de monde que d'habitude, mais la plupart était des couples ou des groupes d'amis. Les miens sont toujours à la même table habituelle, dans le coin de la salle opposé à la porte d'entrée et leurs rires se perdent dans le léger brouhaha du lieu. On passe toujours un peu de temps ensemble ce jour-là, juste pour la symbolique de se rassembler avec les gens qu'on aime, enfin plus ou moins parce que Jean... enfin bon, c'est un pote aussi. Il y a aussi deux personnes au comptoir, en plus de moi, mais ils sont préoccupés par leur verre ou interlocuteur et sont assez éloignés.

En clair, personne ne nous regarde...

« Hey, Livai. » l'interpellé-je d'un ton nonchalant mais il ne se retourne pas pour autant :

« Quoi ? »

« Je peux avoir un autre chocolat chaud ? » prétexté-je en levant ma tasse face à mon visage pour considérer le fond vide.

D'ailleurs il n'avait pas le même goût que d'habitude, il y avait quelque chose en plus mais je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que c'est... mais la vitrine du café targue une carte « spéciale saint valentin », vitrine décorée avec des cœurs de toutes tailles en peintures rouge, rose et parme d'ailleurs... alors ce doit être normal, même si ce devrait plutôt être inquiétant.

« Je suis de corvée de ménage aujourd'hui, va savoir pourquoi mais la binoclarde veut s'occuper elle-même du service. Tch, quelle plaie celle-là. »

« Mmh... » réponds-je pensivement avec une pointe de déception, avant de hasarder d'un ton plaintif « Tu ne veux pas quand même te retourner deux secondes ? »

Livai soupire d'agacement mais pivote face à moi pour planter ses yeux froids dans les miens en claquant une bouteille sur le plan de travail, juste de l'autre côté du comptoir. J'agis vite et me penche en avant, un genou sur mon siège pour passer au-dessus de la surface de bois cirée et attrape le haut de son tablier. Je tire pour l'amener à moi et écrase mes lèvres sur sa joue avant qu'il ne puisse réagir.

Elle est chaude et incroyablement douce, comme je le savais déjà. Un électrochoc me parcours les lèvres pour se diffuser dans le reste de mon corps à grands coups de frissons alors qu'une multitude de petites bulles éclatent dans mon ventre tout en m'embrasant veines et entrailles. J'inspire dans le mouvement, mais l'odeur de vanille étrange ne vient pas de lui apparemment, pourtant elle flotte toujours dans l'air paresseusement, entêtante. Je reprends rapidement ma position initiale avant qu'il ne puisse me repousser -au moins j'ai pas touché ses lèvres, ce qui m'évite un nouveau coup de boule-, et seul l'immense sourire qui fend mon visage en deux témoigne physiquement de ma culpabilité.

« Putain de- » commence à fulminer Livai d'une voix sourde mais il se reprend en jetant un œil du côté d'Hanji et les clients, puis soupire lourdement sans un mot de plus, m'écrasant juste de ses yeux accusateurs.

« Bah c'est dans un lieu public, il n'y a pas de risque qu'on se saute dessus. » affirmé-je mais en formulant ma phrase je me rends compte que je n'y crois pas du tout vu mon rythme cardiaque effréné.

« Tssk ça c'est ce que tu crois, morveux. »

« Oh ? Tu m'aimes tellement que tu ne peux plus te retenir ? Ça ne me dérangerait pas, tu sais ! » le provoqué-je malicieusement sans réfléchir.

Mais en voyant sa mâchoire blanchir tellement il serre fort des dents et son regard devenir terriblement noir, je détale de ma place, son aura meurtrière à mes trousses. Pourtant je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire légèrement et garder un sourire stupide, fier de le faire tourner en bourrique -et d'en sortir vivant-, alors que je rejoins la table où sont rassemblés mes amis.

« Ah te revoilà Eren ! Tu arrives trop tard, il ne reste plus aucun cookie fait par Sasha ! » s'exclame Connie en me voyant arriver.

« Franchement, nous lâcher pour aller draguer... » laisse flotter Sasha avant de se mettre à grignoter ce que je suppose le dernier cookie.

Car la saint valentin est bien le seul jour de l'année où Sasha partage ses talents de cuisinière et sa bouffe. Enfin il faut être tout de même rapide parce qu'elle reste très vorace malgré tout. Je la fixe un instant dans les yeux sans chercher une réplique à répondre, alors qu'elle fait de même avec ses grandes prunelles comme si elle était à l'affût, toujours en grignotant. Mais sa méfiance ne l'aide pas car je lui prends subitement le cookie des mains avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir et je l'enfourne dans ma bouche. Sasha pleurniche alors que je mâche tranquillement en m'asseyant à mon tour, entre Armin et Marco.

« En même temps faut comprendre Eren, ça vaut la peine de voir ce mec en tablier rose, c'est à se fendre la poire ! J'ai pris une tonne de photos ! » se vante Ymir éternellement assise à côté de Christa.

« Tu me les envois ? » réagis-je du tac-au-tac et elle m'acquiesce avec un sourire railleur alors qu'on dégaine nos portables simultanément.

« D'ailleurs tu lui as prévu un truc pour aujourd'hui ? » me demande Armin alors que je regarde la barre de téléchargement avancer avec le nombre de photos qui augmente.

« Mmh non, j'en ai aucune idée. De toute manière je pense qu'il s'en fiche totalement. »

« Tu es sûr ? Et s'il attendait quelque chose ? »

« Et toi alors ? » laissé-je flotter en regardant le rouge lui monter à la tête mais il fronce des sourcils avec autorité sans décocher un mot, ce qui me fait soupirer de résignation « Bon je vais lui demander mais je te le dis, il s'en fout c'est sûr. » affirmé-je à nouveau avant de me tourner en direction du bar et de porter mes mains à ma bouche pour demander de ma place « Livai ! Tu penses quoi de la saint valentin ? »

« C'est qu'une putain d'idée commerciale qui me fout la gerbe, c'est juste une raison pour vendre plus et prendre les tourtereaux pour des pigeons. Et puis merde je porte un foutu tablier rose bonbon ! »

« Vous voyez. » haussé-je les épaules « Et puis quoi, je vais pas lui offrir des chocolats comme une héroïne de shojo ! »

« Si tu ne veux rien offrir à ce nain, tu en as le droit Eren. » m'assure Mikasa.

« L'idée du chocolat pourtant est vraiment lié à l'amour puisqu'il permet la fabrication d'endorphine... » commente Armin et je grimace, tout comme Connie et Sasha mais eux c'est qu'ils sont déjà paumés à peine l'explication commencée.

Et dire qu'ils sont dans ma classe. Ils sont en filière scientifique quoi.

« Moi je sais surtout qu'il y a dedans plus de 300 composants qui boostent le plaisir et la libido ! Casanova ça vous dit un truc ? » rigole Ymir et Christa se met à rougir mystérieusement, ce qui laisse deviner le cadeau qu'elle a bien pu avoir et la réalisation soudaine de sa signification.

« Je n'arrive pas à savoir si je dois être content ou inquiet de cette histoire... » répondis-je alors en les fixant songeusement.

« Hey, vous avez vu la carte ? Il y a une boisson spéciale de proposée, « élixir d'amour fait maison » qu'il est écrit. » fait Connie, le nez dans les pages de carton plastifié.

« Vaudrait mieux se méfier avec Hanji, on ne peut pas savoir qu'elle idée elle a eu encore et ce qu'elle a pu mettre là-dedans... »

« Si j'ai bien compris, ses idées ne sont pas pour te déplaire » note Annie, faisant tiquer Mikasa au souvenir de la dernière idée d'Hanji, mais je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que Jean prend un ton insultant et provoquant au possible :

« Je suis sûr que t'es pas cape d'en commander un ! T'es tellement trouillard ! » et Connie ricane avec Sasha, qui se venge sûrement pour son cookie volé.

« OK, je vais en boire. » sifflé-je en le foudroyant du regard, mon sang ne faisant qu'un tour.

« Eren, on ne sait même pas ce qu'il y a dedans... » commence Mikasa

« Bah, c'est pas comme si elle allait mettre quelque chose de dangereux » essaye de la rassurer Marco mais elle arbore une légère grimace sceptique sans toutefois ajouter un mot.

* * *

« Alors... ? » me demande Christa, légèrement inquiète en ne me voyant pas réagir à ma première gorgée.

« C'est pas mauvais... mais il y a de l'alcool dedans ? » m'interroge-je en contemplant la tasse qu'Hanji vient de me déposer en riant encore plus étrangement que d'habitude avec un regard suggestif qui m'inquiète un peu.

« Quoi ? Mais elle est pas bien, tu es mineur ! » s'exclame vivement Mikasa mais je l'ignore et tend la boisson aux effluves de vanille et chocolat et d'autres trucs inconnus au bataillon vers Connie puis Jean :

« Tenez, à vous. »

« Nan moi je passe. » fait Connie en fixant l'élixir mystère, une main levée en signe de capitulation.

« Je suis pas suicidaire moi. » fait Jean à la suite et je repose la tasse près de moi en les fusillant du regard :

« Vous me faites chier avec des défis stupides mais en fait c'est vous les tafioles ! » et pour la peine, je reprends une gorgée et finit par la finir sous les protestations de Mikasa.

C'est plutôt bon en réalité, mais j'ai affreusement chaud. S'il y avait vraiment de l'alcool dans cette boisson bouillante, ce ne doit pas être très étonnant. Mais cette tasse plus l'autre de chocolat un peu plus tôt, ça donne inévitablement envie de pisser. Je me lève donc lentement en déclarant :

« Vais aux toilettes » puis je me dirige à nouveau vers le bar, les WC étant sur le côté, non sans entendre Annie commenter :

« Il a l'air pompette. »

« Non c'est bon, il ne pense pas tout fort. » affirme Armin ce qui fait plus ou moins rire l'assemblée.

* * *

En revenant, je remarque la délicieuse silhouette de Livai penchée sur la table où sont rassemblé les autres, me laissant une vision tout à fait plaisante de sa cambrure. Un frisson me parcours et je comprends en m'approchant qu'il nettoie juste une boisson renversée. D'ailleurs il se relève et semble discuter -ou répondre à des provocations et taquineries- parce qu'il ne bouge pas pour autant. J'arrive derrière lui et pose simplement mon menton sur le haut de son crâne en soupirant, afin de suivre la conversation à mon tour mais la suite ne vient pas.

« Dis moi Eren, tu prends le haut de mon crâne pour un putain de coussin ou c'est pour te foutre de la gueule de ma taille ? » tonne dangereusement Livai sous moi.

« Je suis juste bien comme ça... laisse moi faire s'il te plaît, et puis je t'utilise comme coussin la nuit et tu ne t'en plains pas. » argumenté-je en serrant mes poings pour laisser mes bras le long de mon corps et non les enrouler autour de sa fine taille trop tentante, histoire qu'il n'est aucune raison de me repousser.

Je remarque du coin de l'œil Mikasa prête à m'interroger quant à la signification exacte de ma phrase -c'est certainement ça- mais elle se fait devancer par une voix plus énergique :

« Non mais là ce n'est plus possible ! »

« Quoi Ymir ? »

« Je vous aime pas du tout en fait, vous et vos trucs de couple dégoulinant de guimauve là ! Merde on est en public ! »

« Tu es vraiment timide en réalité... » se retient de rire Jean, Connie dans son sillage alors que Marco et Armin essayent de se retenir de sourire.

« Ymir » l'appelle Christa en lui attrapant la main et comme la grande se tourne vers elle, elle se relève sur la banquette en tirant son col pour coller ses lèvres aux siennes.

Notre Miss Grande-gueule-aux-taches-de-rousseurs-perverse-mais-timide nous pique un far monumental alors que Christa approfondi le baiser et entour son cou de ses bras, les mains d'Ymir finissant dans ses cheveux. Finalement elle se recule et se rassoit à sa place, le souffle un peu court et souriante, avec un air triomphant. Ymir, elle, ressemble toujours à une tomate mais une tomate bégayante qui n'a pas l'air de suivre ce qu'il se passe et d'avoir aussi chaud que moi.

« Christa serait-elle celle qui porte la culotte ? » me moqué-je mais une pointe de jalousie me transperce le cœur et je laisse finalement mes bras entourer le ventre de Livai, qui grogne mais ne bouge pas.

« La ferme ! »

« On a un rendez-vous de prévu, viens on y va. » lui dit gentiment Christa en prenant sa main et s'extirpe de sa place en la tirant délicatement avec elle.

« Eren. » me fait Livai d'une voix vibrante qui me fait frémir contre lui et mon ventre s'embrase à nouveau, mon souffle se perdant dans ma gorge, ainsi que ma voix :

« Mmh ? »

« Tu n'as pas l'impression que ce que tu fais deviens déplacé ? Merde... je te sens contre moi, tu commences à durcir. »

Mon cœur fait un bond alors que des papillons s'envolent dans mon bas ventre. Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans son élixir chelou ? Livai doit lire dans mes pensées parce qu'il se détache de moi pour se retourner et scruter mes yeux. Je me sens rougir d'être observé ainsi et c'est vraiment étrange... Livai fronce d'ailleurs les sourcils et lève la main vers mon visage. Je n'écoute pas ce qu'il se dit mais il me semble que Mikasa parle, puis Armin sans compter des voix moqueuses ou inquiètes. Mais je n'y prête pas plus attention, mes sens focalisés sur Livai et sa main qui se pose sur ma joue. Ma peau s'embrase en même temps que mon feu intérieur s'attise, me coupant le souffle.

« Eren ? » s'inquiète Livai en posant la deuxième sur mon autre joue, mais un gémissement m'échappe et je me recule brutalement, ma respiration s'entrecoupant brusquement sous les coups violents de mon palpitant.

« Ne-Ne me touche pas ! » crié-je dans la panique et en vue de son expression choquée le temps d'une seconde, ma poitrine se tord de douleur à me plier en deux.

Et j'y aurai bien fini, plier en deux, et même en quatre pour cacher mon soudain problème mais au lieu de ça, je me mets à courir vers la sortie sans parvenir à me calmer et réfléchir correctement. L'air extérieur est glacé mais je cours toujours dans la rue sans prêter attention au fait que j'ai oublié ma veste au café, ignorant même les dangereuses plaques de verglas sur les trottoirs. Je glisse plusieurs fois et manque de tomber sur un passage piéton mais j'arrive finalement à mon immeuble, le souffle court me manquant et m'arrachant la gorge dont remonte un goût de sang.

Une fois chez moi, je me jette dans mon lit et m'enfouit sous ma couette dans l'espoir d'oublier mon existence au moins dans mon sommeil. Merde mais j'ai gaffé devant tout le monde, ça craint un max ! Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu finir dans cet état, et je me repasse alors la scène encore et encore dans l'espoir de percevoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Je suis seulement sûr d'une chose: j'ai dit à Livai de ne pas me toucher car j'ai eu peur de me jeter sur lui sans me sentir concerner par le lieu et le reste du monde.

* * *

« C'est la faute de Hanji. » m'explique Armin un peu plus tard au téléphone, devinant que je n'avais pas dû réussir à comprendre « Apparemment c'est comme ça à chaque 14 février : elle diffuse un parfum de vanille et romarin dans l'air... et elle ajoute certaines choses comme de la cannelle dans le chocolat chaud. C'est ce que tu avais pris non ? Et cette année elle avait découvert une recette particulière qui mêle vanille, cacao, miel et rhum dans du lait... »

« Et alors, en quoi c'est un problème ce genre de modification ? »

« Eren, ce ne sont que des trucs aphrodisiaques. »

« ...Merde... » lâché-je en essayant d'assimiler l'information.

Donc c'est dû à tout ça et la trop grande proximité de Livai ? Armin dit que c'est chaque année, il ne nous est jamais rien arrivé de particulier avant... C'est donc ma faute pour m'être trop approché de lui.

« Tu sais, Moblit est arrivé peut de temps après ton départ. » continue Armin d'un ton plus léger « Il se plaignait d'avoir été dragué et bizarrement regardé tout le long de sa sortie en centre ville par les femmes proches de lui, et même quelques hommes. Et quand il a vu Hanji acquiescer en notant quelque chose dans un carnet avec un rire comblé, il a compris qu'il avait encore été victime d'une expérience à son insu. Il l'a menacée de fermer à cette date-là l'année prochaine si elle n'arrêtait pas ses conneries et qu'elle ne rayait pas immédiatement son élixir bizarre de la carte. Car tu n'as pas été la seule victime pour celui-ci... »

« Cette femme est dingue... ... Et Livai ? »

« Il a failli la tuer, en tout cas il l'a à moitié torturé pour qu'elle explique tout quand j'ai supposé que c'était à cause de ta boisson. Mikasa pensait qu'il t'avait fait quelque chose de mal, ils étaient à deux doigts de se battre. »

Je soupire, et finalement on parle de tout et de rien pendant un long moment, ainsi c'est le cœur plus léger que je raccroche. Au même instant, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre et je devine que c'est Livai qui rentre du boulot. Mon ventre se tord à nouveau d'angoisse et je ne bouge pas de ma couette. Au moins, je suis calmé maintenant. Livai ne me cherche pas, il me trouve immédiatement. Je laisse juste ma tête dépasser -parce que de toute façon je ne peux pas respirer longtemps sous les draps sans me sentir mourir d'étouffement- et le regarde sans oser rien dire ni faire un geste. Peut-être qu'il est encore contaminé lui ? Le fait de parler de ça comme si c'était une maladie me décroche un sourire qui finit en grimace puisque je lutte pour l'empêcher de se former.

Livai ne doit pas bien me voir dans la pénombre -je n'ai pas allumé la lumière et la nuit est tombée depuis, quand bien même les jours se rallongent- car il soupire de lassitude. Mais dans le même temps, il grimpe à son tour sur le matelas et, après une seconde d'hésitation, il se glisse sous la couette pour passer ses bras autour de mes épaules. Je me retourne puisque j'étais toujours en boule et me met sur le dos, alors il me relâche pour s'allonger sur mon torse et coller son nez contre ma clavicule le plus lentement possible, comme pour ne pas me brusquer. Ça me fait un peu bizarre, c'est toujours moi qui m'approche et fait attention à ses réactions d'habitude. Mais ça ne me déplaît pas et c'est seulement lorsque mes doigts se perdent dans ses cheveux que ses muscles se détendent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Livai ? C'est rare que tu sois si câlin...et avec ce qu'il s'est passé en plus... »

« Ne me dis plus jamais ça avec un ton pareil. » ordonne-t-il mais ça sonne curieusement implorant à mes oreilles, puis il se redresse en laissant une distance raisonnable entre nous qui me fait froncer des sourcils en prime de mon incompréhension intérieur :

« Quoi ? Et pourquoi tu te recules tout à coup ? »

« Tu veux que je te touche, maintenant ? » me demande-t-il avec un air obstiné et légèrement peiné qui tire subtilement les traits de son visage, sa silhouette se découpant dans la lumière diffusée derrière lui par la porte ouverte.

Alors c'est ça qui ne va pas. C'est le fait que je l'ai repoussé. Étonnement, ça me fait sourire et j'écarte mes bras pour l'inviter à s'y blottir à nouveau. Il ne le fait pas tout de suite, comme pour se donner bonne figure et appuyer le fait qu'il ne répond pas à ma demande muette mais qu'il fait ce que lui veut. Il tend d'abord sa main sans bouger d'où il est et colle sa paume à ma joue pour la caresser puis descend sa main jusque dans le creux chaud de mon cou. Je sens son regard qui me brûle retracer la ligne de ma nuque puis de ma mâchoire pour remonter mon nez et plonger dans mes yeux. Sa main descend sur mon torse par-dessus le tissu de mon T-shirt alors qu'il penche son corps en avant, faisant un pas à quatre pattes.

Je tends alors mes doigts à la hauteur de son visage et il les rejoint de lui-même en tendant le cou. Finalement, il finit de se pencher sur moi sans qu'on ne se quitte du regard, et ses lèvres volent au-dessus de mon visage pour finalement finir dans le creux entre mon œil et l'arrête de mon nez. Je soupire de bien-être avant qu'il ne se détache et, après une seconde où ses yeux se bloquent sur mes lèvres, il s'allonge à nouveau sur mon torse, la chaleur de nos corps respectifs s'entremêlant entre le contact. L'instant où ses yeux ont descendu sur mes lèvres sans les toucher se rejoue sur mes rétines et me fait immanquablement naître un sentiment de culpabilité. Mon cœur se contracte violemment alors que je sens ma pomme d'Adam remonter puis redescendre à sa place dans un déglutissement difficile et les mots sortent dans un croassement avant même que je ne puisse les analyser :

« J'suis désolé »

« T'as pas à l'être, idiot. » répond-t-il simplement en relevant la tête pour s'enfoncer un peu plus contre la paume de ma main.

Alors je reprends mes caresses et glisse mes doigts dans ses cheveux soyeux en me demandant s'il avait compris au fond, pourquoi je m'excusais réellement. Mais au pire ce n'est pas grave. Je descends ma main le long de sa nuque pour finir dans son dos incroyablement chaud sous mon touché. Je dessine des arabesques sans but entre ses muscles noueux, lui provoquant un soupire d'aise. Au bout d'un moment, alors que le silence nous enveloppait moelleusement, Livai prend la parole avec paresse :

« Tu dessines quoi ? »

« Hein ? »

« Tu fais les mêmes signes dans mon dos depuis un moment. »

Je stoppe ma main en réfléchissant. Je n'ai pas fait attention. Pris dans l'instant, je n'ai pas penser à ce que je faisais, et ça aurait dû être des signes au hasard. Je me remémore le geste et le retrace une dernière fois puis me fige totalement. Livai pose son menton sur mon torse pour me regarder sans bouger pour autant, attendant que je m'exprime.

« Je...crois que j'écrivais ton prénom. » soufflé-je d'un ton hésitant et il replace alors son nez sous ma mâchoire en soupirant doucement.

« T'es pas un peu dingue, gamin ? » se moque-t-il finalement et un cliché me vient à l'esprit à ses mots et je ne me retiens pas de le sortir, une malice dans la voix :

« De toi, ouais. » et sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre : il soupire de désespoir en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

Un rire me prend alors, le secouant sous les soubresauts, ce qui le fait grogner et moi rire de plus belle. Je me stoppe net lorsqu'il relève la tête pour me scruter dans les yeux. Mais il ne se plaint pas, en fait il ne dit rien et repeint juste mes prunelles avec son regard le temps que les derniers spasmes rieurs arrêtent de remonter dans ma gorge. Puis finalement il lève juste une de ses mains perdue sur mon flan pour apporter ses doigts à ses lèvres. Je le regarde faire comme envoûté alors que ses yeux gris continue de me transpercer l'âme, toujours, même lorsqu'il décolle le bout de ses doigts pour lever sa main vers mon visage.

Et poser l'endroit qu'il avait embrassé pile sur mes lèvres dans une délicate caresse.

Un truc tressaute violemment dans mon ventre alors que mon cœur fait une brutale embardée qui me coupe le souffle. Mon palpitant court dans ma cage thoracique et Livai repose sa tête sur ma poitrine puis ferme les yeux. Il ne bouge plus ensuite, et je reprends mes caresses du bout des doigts sans essayer de calmer mon rythme cardiaque.

Car si Livai a posé son oreille contre moi, c'est bien pour mieux l'écouter non ?

* * *

Livai s'est réveillé avant moi -car on s'est bien sûr endormi- mais comme je le tiens fermement dans mes bras, il a été obligé de me réveiller aussi pour pouvoir se lever.

« Ton estomac fait tellement de bruit qu'il m'est impossible de dormir alors lève toi et va donc manger un truc. »

« Mmh c'est vrai qu'on a pas mangé...Je vais préparer quelque chose. »

Je relâche ma prise et Livai bondit instantanément sur ses pieds à côté du lit. Mais comme je ne bouge pas, il se retourne vers moi comme pour m'attendre. Moi je reste songeur un instant, le temps de me réveiller un peu plus, quand une pensée me vient en tête et que je me mets à sourire en soulignant :

« Cette fois c'est toi qui m'a utilisé comme coussin. »

« Tch. La ferme et va donc préparer à manger. J'ai faim aussi maintenant. »

Puis il se détourne et sort de la pièce pour rejoindre la salon, toujours allumé d'ailleurs. Je soupire, encore ensommeillé et avise l'heure : 22H37, on est toujours le 14 février. En ignorant une fois de plus le fait que le temps passe vraiment trop lentement, je m'étire brièvement puis saute du lit pour débouler dans la cuisine, où Livai cherche des restes encore comestibles entreposés dans le frigo. Il est penché en avant, un main sur la porte ouverte du frigidaire et l'autre surs ses genoux, la lumière reflétant dans ses cheveux noirs pour lui donner des mèches dorées. Oui, je décris tout ça pour essayer de me distraire de sa position légèrement suggestive...ahem. Je me secoue finalement la tête alors qu'il se relève et je m'approche de lui en souriant, la raison pour laquelle j'ai sauté du lit au bout des lèvres :

« Hey Livai... Joyeuse Saint Valentin. »

Il me fixe en relevant légèrement sa lèvre supérieure, les sourcils froncés d'un air blasé et interrogateur, et une seconde je m'attends presque à l'entendre lâcher « J'ai l'air de m'appeler Valentin bordel? ». Je ris devant cette grimace et avance un peu pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front. Et comme il laisse juste échapper un petit soupir, je passe mes bras autour de lui et l'enveloppe à nouveau sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. J'y peux rien, il est trop mignon.

« Merde, mais tu vas me lâcher à la fin ? » grogne-t-il hargneusement tout en agrippant ses mains dans mon dos et posant sa tête contre moi.

Je laisse un immense sourire dévorer mon visage à cette réaction. Sérieusement, que devrais-je faire alors qu'il râle tout en ayant l'air satisfait que je m'occupe de lui ? Mais mon estomac se rappelle à mon bon souvenir en gargouillant sourdement et je me détache finalement de Livai afin d'aller mettre la bouilloire en route. Les nouilles instantanées c'est rapide, et comme mon estomac n'est plus en état d'attendre longtemps...

« Et si on se matait un film guimauve jusqu'à minuit ? » proposé-je en attendant de percevoir le bruit de l'ébullition.

« T'es vraiment qu'un gamin... Et ce jour est vraiment pourri. »

« Moi je le trouve pas si mal, j'ai eu l'occasion de te regarder dormir. » dis-je en souriant gaiement.

« Tu rigoles, c'est toi qui t'es endormi le premier, et tu bouges même les lèvres dans ton sommeil ! » lâche-t-il alors et en se rendant compte de la signification de ses paroles -en soi que c'est lui qui m'a donc regardé dormir-, il ouvre la bouche et reste bloqué sans un mot.

J'éclate de rire, et encore plus lorsque j'esquive étonnement le coup qu'il voulait me donner dans le tibia. Je commence à avoir de bons réflexes. J'ouvre les bols en plastique où attendent notre repas et verse l'eau bouillante puis le contenu des sachets. Puis j'attends en me retournant à nouveau vers Livai. Je le regarde pensivement dans sa chemise blanche aux boutons du col défaits et son pantalon noir.

« Tu sais que tu étais terriblement sexy dans ton tablier ? Je le regrette presque, tu ne pourrais pas le ramener à la maison ? »

« Putain de merde, ta gueule sale gamin impertinent. Mais sérieusement, c'est le jour de fêtes des mecs qui s'appellent Valentin au fond, mais eux on les oublie avec ses conneries sur l'amour et ces putain de tablier à la con ! »

« Mais oui, mais oui » capitulé-je en riant à nouveau, frottant mon nez contre le sien, puis collant nos fronts.

* * *

J'aimerais rappeler Ymir dans un des chapitres précédents quand elle fait goûter son gâteau à Christa sur sa cuillère, si ça ça fait pas couple guimauve!

Bon pour la réaction de Livai "je suis content d'avoir un câlin mais je râle quand même parce que voilà" ça vient pas de mon chat pour une fois (nan puisque le mien c'est "j'attends sagement que tu exprime ton surplus d'affection pour que tu me lâches") bon c'est celle de mon frère mais ça on s'en fout (en fait on s'en fout du départ)

J'ai bien rigolé en faisant les recherches sur l'aphrodisiaque (déjà rien qu'en m'imaginant qu'on pourrait espionner mon historique et se poser des questions sur mes recherches ahah, non je ne suis pas parano!) non mais j'ai appris plein de trucs même si je les précise pas parce que merde ça aurait pas fait naturel et Armin n'est pas un encyclopédie le pauvre XD (il en dit déjà trop parfois) nan mais vous savez la recette pour qu'un homme bande fort et plus longtemps c'est la soupe au brocoli, chou fleur, œuf et patate ! Putain mais c'est génial quoi X'D (tout ce qu'ils aiment ahah)  
La recette d'Hanji elle existe vraiment au fait (quoi je le dis si ça peut en intéresser certains!)

Bon à part ça, bonne saint valentin (même s'il ne reste que 2h environ) surtout aux Valentin du coup :p (et du coup y'a de la discrimination pour tout les autres jours de l'année mais on s'en fout, moi j'pense au Valentin c'est déjà bien)

J'espère que vous avez aimé parce qu'il est bizarre ce chapitre en fait mais bref (et puis je m'inquiètes de pas répéter les moments 'câlins" du coup là ça me paraît moins...moins. OK je passe, on s'en fout)

Bye Bye!


	23. Chapitre 19

Helloooo~! (ça va il est pas si tard cette fois! 8D sauf que le temps que je blablate et me batte avec mon chat, l'heure a encore tourné...)

Bieeeen j'ai décidé d'arrêter de flipper ma mère quand je poste et surtout de ne plus vous en faire part parce que ce doit être bien chiant quand même! (il était temps que je m'en rends compte!) Dooonc merci d'être toujours là et d'apprécier toujours autant(?), et merde j'y comprends toujours rien à ces graphiques mais au moins j'suis sûr qu'il y a toujours des gens, en plus des fav, follows et reviews! \o/ (y'en a même 2 d'Island! Coucouuuu! J'ai vu Bolivie aussi quoique dans le chapitre précédent, 'fin voilà)

Breeef j'ai rien à dire! (n'est-ce pas génial? Sauf pour quelqu'un qui rigole bien à mes conneries et qui se reconnaîtra peut-être ;p) quoique ça vous intéresse de savoir que mon chat vient de balancer sa putain de queue (la continuité de sa colonne vertébrale, non mais je précise au cas où) violemment sur mon clavier à appuyer sur "entrer" et me sauter de putains de lignes? Tout ça parce que je m'intéresse plus à mon écran qu'à lui, séreux! Alors que je suis déjà à une main pour écrire depuis tout à l'heure parce qu'il me bouffe l'autre! Tch, s'pèce d'ingrat =.= (ma vie est très intéressante 8B)

Je (vais me taire) vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 19 :

Le vendredi soir et le samedi, Livai reste plus tard au travail pour aider à gérer les clients plus nombreux qui fêtent leur fin de semaine. Moi je l'attends à la maison, je fais mes devoirs -plus ou moins- et prépare le dîner. Une fois j'ai bien essayé de rester jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini mais il avait catégoriquement refusé. Et Livai continue à être très autoritaire quand il le veut...

J'ai pris une douche, mis le repas sur le feu et maintenant j'attends son retour en traînant sur le net, installé sur le sofa. Finalement, le bruit caractéristique de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvre résonne jusqu'à mes oreilles. Le temps que j'éteigne mon jeu, Livai arrive déjà dans le salon et je me retourne donc vers lui alors qu'il s'arrête à côté de l'accoudoir.

« C'était une dure journée ? » demandé-je doucement en voyant ses sourcils particulièrement froncés et ses lèvres encore pincées.

« ... Oui »

« Rien de grave au moins ? »

« Non, cette femme est juste insupportable ! » grogne-t-il en faisant un geste de la main et levant ses yeux au ciel dans un air affligé.

« Dis toi que Moblit travaille avec elle depuis plus longtemps encore ! » souris-je avec encouragement sans même chercher à savoir ce qu'elle a fait cette fois, car franchement je préfère ne pas savoir.

« C'est pas possible, il doit être amoureux. Ou aussi taré qu'elle en réalité. Ou les deux parce qu'il faudrait être au moins taré pour tomber amoureux de cette femme. »

« Mmh peut être, qui sait ? » ris-je en perdant mes yeux dans le vague le temps d'essayer de me le visualiser vainement, puis je me tourne à nouveau vers Livai qui n'a pas bougé d'un poil, sauf son expression un peu plus douce alors que je le prends en train de me fixer, son air fatigué toujours collé au visage. J'ignore le battement de cœur qui me retourne l'estomac et tapote mes cuisses gentiment en disant :

« Allez viens te reposer, le repas cuit. »

Franchement, je ne pensais pas qu'il le ferait, et même je m'attendais à ce qu'il me sorte un de ses sarcasmes dont il a le secret. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai tenté de le lui demander. Et pourtant, il a à peine hésité, juste le temps d'ouvrir la bouche puis la refermer, avant de poser son sac et de s'approcher de moi. Une vague de bonheur déferle dans ma poitrine pour finir par embraser ma peau d'anticipation, alors que mon cœur part à mille à l'heure. Livai s'assoit à côté de moi en expirant de fatigue puis, sans me jeter un coup d'œil, il se laisse tomber sur le côté pour finir la tête posée sur mes genoux. Moi je sursaute et un électrochoc brûlant me détruit le ventre.

« Oï gamin, t'attend quoi là, le déluge ? Caresse moi les cheveux. » marmonne-t-il d'une voix irritée mais pâteuse, ses yeux fermés et ses sourcils presque plus crispés.

« Ah, oui mon caporal ! » m'exclame-je subitement ce qui vaut un nouveau grondement, mais il se détend immédiatement alors que je porte ma main à son visage pour enlever les mèches charbons de sa peau de lait.

Je caresse ses cheveux d'une main distraite, jouant avec les mèches proches de son oreille tout en observant ses réactions insaisissables. Quand je caresse juste une mèche entre mes mains, il reste simplement détendu et soupire doucement, mais lorsque le bout de mes doigts viennent caresser sa peau au passage, une subtile teinte rosée vient légèrement colorer ses joues de façon à ce que ça ne se remarque pas sauf sous un regard minutieux. Quand je passe pleinement mes doigts dans sa tignasse, un soupir de bonheur lui échappe et il penche la tête inconsciemment pour me laisser plus de place. J'adore ça, c'est comme des poils de chat duveteux qui passent entre mes phalanges et caressent délicatement ma peau, et les soupirs et grognement d'aises qu'il laisse échapper me font immanquablement sourire à m'en faire mal aux muscles du visage.

Mon cœur cogne sourdement dans ma cage thoracique, et je mentirais si je niais le fait que c'est aussi parce qu'une part de moi flippe. Sa tête est sur mes cuisses après tout et j'ai les papillons qui font une razzia de mes entrailles, alors évidemment j'ai peur de faire une connerie.

Surtout que ma seconde main descend le long de ses cheveux anciennement rasés -mais qui ont un peu repoussé depuis-, puis retrace la ligne de son cou auquel j'arrache un long frisson au passage. Je pose totalement ma main sur sa peau chaude et descend jusque sous sa chemise en retenant mon souffle. Je ne vais pas plus loin que le début de son torse et je laisse simplement mon pouce jouer à polir sa clavicule, les doigts embrasés par la chaleur émanant de sa peau sous son haut. Mes yeux se reportent sur son visage au moment même où il ouvre un œil, tourné dans ma direction. Instinctivement je me fige, glacé par ce regard orné de gris anthracite et métallique, puis me relaxe en remarquant la douceur de son regard. Quoiqu'il y a autre chose aussi, que j'ai du mal à cerner mais je n'ose pas ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il pense, ma gorge soudainement trop sèche.

« Hey Eren... » dit-il et un violent frémissement me parcours le corps et me donne la chaire de poule sur la peau de mes bras dénudés, ce qu'il ne manque pas de remarquer.

L'ombre d'un sourire se dessine aux coins de ses lèvres alors qu'il tourne le tête vers moi en se retournant sur le dos, arrachant ma main de ses cheveux, mais enfonçant l'autre sous les profondeurs de son T-shirt, sur sa poitrine dont je sens le cœur chaud battre sourdement. Au même rythme que le mien. Mes oreilles me brûlent alors que mes tympans me font mal à attendre fébrilement la suite de ses mots, le palpitant encore plus sous tension. Dans ses yeux qui me dévorent et sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, j'essaye de lire ce qu'il me hurle de l'intérieur mais tout ce qui me parvient finalement aux oreilles, c'est :

« Ça sent le cramé. »

Après une seconde de bug alors que son visage est redevenu inexpressif avec les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension, l'enchantement totalement brisé, je relève violemment la tête vers la porte de la cuisine. Merde, j'avais oublié le dîner sur le feu ! J'arrache ma main de son épiderme pour l'amener avec l'autre sur le haut de mon crâne dans un geste de désespoir, un « merde » s'échappant de mes lèvres. Livai s'échappe d'entre mes mains et j'en profite pour bondir sur mes pieds et me ruer dans la cuisine afin d'éteindre le feu et constater l'étendu des dégâts. Finalement je ressors et mon regard accroche immédiatement celui de Livai qui est toujours assis sur le sofa, une jambe repliées sur le coussin. Ses sourcils froncés m'intiment que les ustensiles morts dans la bataille -et l'état du champs de bataille en lui-même- risquent de me rester dans la gorge. Je déglutis malgré ma trachée sèche et dans ma panique, hasarde un plan B :

« Pizzas, ça te dit ? »

« OK. Mais après que tu ais nettoyé ta connerie. »

Merde, raté.

* * *

J'ai mis presque une heure à récurer mon massacre, et Livai en a profité pour aller prendre une douche, puis finalement m'a aidé à nettoyer en voyant que j'étais incapable de m'en sortir, alors même qu'il m'a fait recommencer trois fois. C'est donc lessivés qu'on finit par se laisser tomber sur le sofa avec un soupire de soulagement.

Je demande à Livai ce qu'il veut comme pizza mais puisqu'il s'en fout, j'appelle et commande ce que je prenais habituellement en ajoutant une aux anchois. Pendant ce temps, il s'occupe du film qu'on va visionner. Il met la TV en route alors que je raccroche. Je le rejoins sur le sofa m'asseyant un pied sous mes fesses, si proche de lui qu'en m'enfonçant dans la banquette, nos jambes se collent, nos hanches se cognent et nos bras se frôlent un instant. Pourtant il ne bouge pas et même se love un peu plus confortablement dans le fond du canapé sans esquisser le moindre écart. C'est pas grand-chose mais ça me rend stupidement heureux et la chaleur qui émane de notre contact suffit à me tordre le ventre et effacer toutes traces de froid dues à ma tenue légère, en soit un T-shirt à manches courte blanc et un grand jogging gris qui me sert de pyjama.

« Tu as choisi quoi ? » demandé-je en reportant mon attention sur l'écran que Livai zappe.

« Un truc qui n'a l'air pas trop chiant mais pas prise de tête pour autant... »

« Il finit mal ? » demandé-je en regardant le résumé sur le magasine TV qu'il me tend, et je ne lui laisse pas le temps de réagir que j'explique : « Non parce que j'aime pas les drames. Lorsque quelqu'un meurt et laisse une autre personne derrière lui, ce dernier ce sens vide, seul et moi en voyant ça, je me sens comme si on m'avait arracher un morceau de la poitrine... et ça met des jours à se régénérer ! »

Il comprend. Je le vois lorsque je relève les yeux vers lui, je vois cette lumière dans ses prunelles qui s'allume, cette même lumière qui emplit constamment les yeux d'Armin, cet éclair de lucidité qui montre qu'il sait. Puis il détourne la tête silencieusement, et je crois percevoir une ombre voiler son regard mais il ferme les yeux dans le même temps, lentement, pour les rouvrir la seconde suivante, si bien que je me demande si je n'ai pas halluciné. Mais je le sens à travers son air blasé, que lui aussi il connaît la douleur de perdre quelqu'un qu'il aime. Et ça me rend terriblement triste pour lui. Mais pourtant, il y a autre chose qui me pince la poitrine, quelque chose de plus mesquin et égoïste. Jusqu'à quel point aimait-il cette personne ? Quel genre d'amour ? Cela date-t-il ou est-ce récent ? Peut-être l'aime-t-il encore...

Au final, je ne sais même pas quel film on regarde. Je fixe l'écran sans le voir. Peut-être même qu'il n'a pas encore commencé.

Lorsque le livreur arrive, je vais chercher les pizzas machinalement et pose les cartons sur la table basse débarrassée pour l'occasion. Livai, en bon maniaque de la propreté, sort une assiette et des couverts pour manger. Puis une fois revenu, il prend une serviette en papier et la coince dans son col de chemise. Ça me tue qu'il fasse ça, même si je dois avouer que la serviette a un certain air de cravate plutôt classe. Non non, mais là c'est ridicule !

« Tu vas pas manger comme ça quand même ? C'est des pizzas, Livai, des pizzas ! »

« Et alors, ça doit m'empêcher d'être propre ? D'ailleurs j'aimerais que tu en fasses de même, je refuse que tu ne dégueulasses quoique ce soit de plus. » grince-t-il avec autorité.

« Je refuse. » dis-je pourtant en attrapant une part pour l'enfourner dans ma bouche afin d'appuyer ma conviction.

« Sale morveux, tu vas en foutre partout ! »

« Mais ça n'a pas le même goût suivant comment tu manges, et les pizzas c'est pareil que les hamburgers ou les crêpes, c'est à la main ! C'est comme manger asiatique sans baguettes ou boire dans un verre plutôt qu'au goulot de la bouteille ! » argumenté-je désespérément après avoir avaler ma bouchée.

« Cet argument stupide expliquerait-il pourquoi le contenu de la bouteille de jus d'orange dans le frigo descend chaque jour mais qu'il n'y a jamais de verre de sorti ? » me menace-t-il, car même si c'est une question sa voix sonne vraiment comme une menace, à m'en décoller un frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

« Heuu je lave le verre à chaque fois puis le range ? » essayé-je en ayant conscience de ma propre témérité et de mon énorme gaffe.

« Tu me prends pour une bille, morveux ? »

« Non pas du tout ! Bon mange comme tu veux si tu préfères comme ça mais laisse moi manger comme je veux aussi ! »

Son estomac choisit cet instant pour se rappeler à son bon souvenir et il acquiesce donc simplement non sans grogner et me piquer le bras avec sa fourchette par vengeance. Je couine et me plains un peu pour la forme -il ne m'a pas planté la fourchette au sang non plus- ce qui semble satisfaire sa petite vengeance puisqu'il se met à manger tranquillement. Je le regarde un instant par dessus ma part de quatre fromages alors qu'il porte sa fourchette d'anchois à sa bouche, et me replonge ainsi dans mes pensées en même temps que mon regard dans l'écran flou de la télévision. Je n'en sais pas plus sur lui finalement, depuis tout ce temps. Je devine juste qu'il a dû grandir trop vite. C'est alors qu'un détail me revient à l'esprit et je fronce les sourcils, toujours les yeux fixés à l'écran.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me surprend le plus : Le fait de ne pas m'en être souvenu et inquiété plus tôt, ou le fait que je m'en rappelle finalement après tout ce temps.

« Au fait Livai... C'est qui Petra ? »

Je suis moi-même étonné du ton de ma voix, plus haute que voulu et sonnant ainsi comme un reproche. Je tourne précipitamment la tête vers lui avec une certaine surprise mais je fronce les sourcils derechef, prenant un air sérieux en attendant une vrai réponse. Le visage de Livai, qui s'était affreusement crispé, méfiant, se détend finalement après de longues secondes à me regarder sans desserrer les dents. Il détourne alors la tête pour porter un morceau de sa pizza à ses lèvres mais stoppe sa fourchette un instant pour demander :

« D'où te viens ce nom ? »

« Tu l'as...marmonné la fois où tu avais été malade. Mmh oui, ça date un peu maintenant... » dis-je avec embarras mais toujours aussi sérieux.

Il mâchonne machinalement, fixant l'écran et je suis presque sûr qu'il le voit autant que moi depuis tout à l'heure, perdu dans ses propres pensées, ou même ses souvenirs. Je me détourne à mon tour, légèrement irrité. Le pincement s'intensifie et j'ai même la sensation que ça me gratte, alors je porte ma main à ma poitrine en empoignant le tissu dans un geste brusque. Livai ne bouge pas d'un cil mais je suis sûr qu'il est sur la défensive, je sens la pression qui alourdie l'atmosphère et je sais bien que c'est de ma faute. Mais je veux savoir, je ne peux plus attendre.

« En réalité, je n'ai jamais aimé les drames depuis tout petit... » commencé-je d'un voix chevrotante par l'hésitation, mais continue d'un ton plus posé « Mais c'est depuis la mort de ma mère que je ne les supporte vraiment pas. Je les évite le plus possible, ça en devient exagéré même. Elle... est morte d'un cancer, il y a cinq ans. Elle a vécu vaillamment pendant des années en sachant que c'était trop tard. Je- Je l'ai vu se détériorer, j'ai vu sa fin arriver, la douleur briser son visage habituellement si lumineux... Je pense que tu as cerné le principal en ce qui concerne mon père : il ne l'a pas supporté. Je lui en ai voulu après, stupidement, de n'avoir rien pu faire. Puis de m'avoir abandonné moi aussi, au final. Je ne supporte pas les films où l'un meurt et abandonne l'autre derrière lui, tout seul, parce que je sais que trop bien ce que ça fait.»

Il me regarde calmement mais je remarque que son froncement de sourcils est légèrement plus appuyé qu'à l'accoutumé. Je devine qu'il m'en veut de raconter ça, qu'il ne voulait pas savoir pour ne pas avoir à m'en dire plus lui aussi. Il sait que c'est la raison de ma soudaine confession. Pourtant, il détourne une fois de plus la tête vers son assiette et demande, un peu renfrogné :

« Pourquoi tu me parles de ça ? »

« Parce que l'on vit ensemble. » et à cette phrase, je sens le sang affluer sous la peau de mes joues et enchaîne donc rapidement « Je pense qu'il faut bien que tu le saches un jour, qu'on ne peut pas rester éternellement comme ça sans rien se dire de nos vies. »

Parce que le monde tourne et qu'on en fait immanquablement parti, parce que le temps continue à avancer même si on semble s'arrêter une fois ici, dans cet appartement et qu'on est bien en vie et dans ce monde. Parce que l'on a des souvenirs et des sentiments. Et que j'ai besoin qu'il sache, et surtout j'ai besoin de savoir.

« Pourquoi, hein ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours tout étaler, faire comme ces gens qui se prennent la tête pour se sentir vivre, et donc perdre du temps dans ce genre de futilités qui n'avancent pourtant à rien ? » grince-t-il entre ses dents.

Et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, même si tristement, car c'est le genre de chose que j'aurais dit il y a quelques temps encore. Mais pas cette fois, pas avec lui. Alors je lui réponds consciencieusement :

« Ceci est normal lorsque les relations se créent. C'est un moyen d'établir une certaine confiance, de faire concrètement entrer la personne dans sa vie. Et puis ça fait du bien de savoir que quelqu'un sait, que quelqu'un t'écoute et que tu peux te vider de ce poids, quel qu'il est. On ne peut pas juste fermer cette partie de nous et la laisser dans un coin comme si elle n'était pas là, pas importante. »

« Tssk, tu n'as plus l'air d'un gamin quand tu parles comme ça... » râle-t-il, obstiné.

Je ris doucement mais j'ai envie de pleurer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ce que je sais c'est que je veux que Livai comprenne, qu'il l'accepte. Et qu'il m'accepte. Mon visage se crispe à la fin de mon rire et je sens que mes yeux me brûlent un peu. Livai, surpris de mon éclat douloureux, tourne finalement la tête vers moi et me fixe intensément. Il laisse ses yeux s'attarder sur moi avec un air que je n'arrive pas à définir et je sens mon visage chauffer. Finalement il soupire en fermant les yeux, avant de commencer à dire :

« Cela date d'il y a une dizaine d'années. »

« Hein ? »

« Petra. J'avais 16 ans et j'avais rien. Je me rappelle pas avoir eu un père et je sais que ma mère est morte alors que j'étais qu'un gosse. C'est mon oncle, le frère de ma mère, qui s'est occupé de moi pour le strict nécessaire. Mais à l'âge où je pouvais être émanciper, il l'a fait puis a disparu. Et je me suis retrouvé tout seul pour me gérer. J'ai vite fini à la rue pour non payement de loyer, je cherchais du boulot en vain, j'allais même pas en cours faute d'argent. Mais j'avais des antécédents de violence... et puis qui prendrait un ado totalement asocial d'un mètre soixante et à l'air rachitique au sérieux ? »

Il laisse échapper un bref rire jaune qui s'entend plus comme une expiration. Je n'ose rien dire, je ne fais que le regarder attentivement, ne voulant en perdre une miette. J'essaye de tout graver dans mon esprit et de me visualiser un Livai enfant, seul, puis ado, toujours seul. Ça fait mal.

« J'étais parti pour dormir dehors, une fois de plus, cette nuit-là où il flottait des sauts d'eau glacée. Petra était pour rentrer chez elle quand elle m'a aperçu. Elle avait vingt ans à l'époque. »

« Comment était-elle ? » m'ose-je à demander en voyant ses yeux se perdre dans ses souvenirs.

Je veux savoir ce qu'il pense, ce qu'il perçoit, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Je veux savoir qui est cette femme qui semble si importante pour lui. Je me sens si égoïste... et pourtant il ne me repousse pas et continue même à parler sans m'ignorer :

« Elle était plutôt petite, plus que moi. Mais elle portait des talons, la tricheuse... elle était menue avec un visage rond, souvent fendu par un sourire chaleureux. Avec ses grands yeux noisettes et ses cheveux caramels coupés en carré, elle avait cette expression douce et avenante qui vous fait baisser votre garde. Elle était quelqu'un d'attentionnée et sincère quoi qu'on puisse s'imaginer d'une fille paumée comme elle.

La première fois que je l'ai vu, je savais pas quoi penser. Quelque chose de coutumier dans mon esprit m'obligeait à me renfrogner et être constamment méfiant mais en même temps je pouvais voir sa gentillesse et ses bonnes intentions émaner d'elle. Un petit peu comme toi avec tes yeux trop expressifs et ton aura puérilement innocente. -Et ça me fait sourire immanquablement. Alors c'est la première impression qu'il a eu de moi ? Presque la même que Petra.- le truc qui m'avait interpellé aussi, c'était ses fringues. Je m'en rappelle étrangement bien d'ailleurs. Il faisait foutrement froid mais elle portait un corset jaune avec une jupe ultra courte bleue métallique et des nues pieds à talons haut dans ses collants en résilles. Elle avait juste un trench-coat rouge pétant pour se protéger un tant soit peu des intempéries. Elle m'a tendue la main et m'a demandé si je n'avais nulle part où aller, mais elle a pas attendu de réponse et a enchaîné...

 _« Allez viens. Cette pluie est trop glaciale, tu vas finir en stalagmite. Ou stalactite, je ne sais plus je les confonds tout le temps, tu le sais toi lequel est en haut et lequel est en bas ? »_

 _« Ce que je sais c'est que vous parlez beaucoup. »_

 _« Ahah oui, c'est pour oublier le fait que je suis trempée et frigorifiée ! Bon, allez prenons le tramway, je me sens pas à marcher. Chut tu ne dis rien mais on va frauder, d'accords ? »_ Et elle m'a fait un clin d'œil, l'index contre sa lèvre colorée de jaune.

Jaune. Ça me paraissait bizarre mais ça lui allait bien, il fallait l'avouer. Ça se rapportait à son corset foutrement indécent mais moi je trouvais surtout que ça mettait la couleur de ses yeux en valeur, à moins que ce ne soit la lumière des lampadaires qui les faisait briller dorés... Ouais, c'était juste étrange. Et intriguant, ou plutôt attrayant. Après tout, c'était son boulot d'attirer les gens...

Elle m'a ouvert les pans de son manteau et sans réfléchir, je m'y suis blotti instinctivement pour qu'elle referme ses bras sur moi et m'offre un peu de la chaleur qu'il lui restait. Il ne nous restait que la chaleur humaine après tout, puisqu'on était aussi trempé l'un que l'autre.

Elle m'a donc amené à son appart, un petit truc miteux mais qui était joliment aménagé. On montait un vieil escalier à l'extérieur, en métal et qui menaçait de s'écrouler, pour rejoindre une rampe toute aussi branlante. L'intérieur était minuscule et au papier peint jauni. Elle avait mis beaucoup de posters et peinture aux murs et de jolies rideaux, ça ressemblait presque à une chambre d'ado avec l'immense penderie. Tant qu'on regardait pas les fringues qui étaient toutes plus pétantes et osées les unes que les autres. Il y avait même une tenue de cuir. »

Il fait une pause, fronçant des sourcils, perdu dans ses souvenirs et cherchant à me les restituer dans un semblant d'ordre. Moi j'essaye d'assimiler ce qu'il m'a déjà offert et je me visualise la scène étrangement vive dans son esprit. Elle aussi elle devait avoir du mal à survivre si j'ai bien compris. Elle avait l'air gentille. Mon cœur s'accélère douloureusement sans que je n'en définisse la raison. Livai n'a pas vraiment connu d'amour parental et ça, ça me tord l'estomac. Je m'agite un peu, impatient, mais je n'ose dire quoi que ce soit. Et puis, rien ne me vient à l'esprit. Peut-être que je pourrais le réconforter ou lui donner mon avis, mais ce n'est pas mon tour de parole après tout.

« Je me suis vite laissé prendre par ce stupide quotidien trop chaleureux. La stabilité, un endroit où aller et où trouver un sourire et des yeux qui te considèrent gentiment, c'était quelque chose que j'avais longuement désiré. Mais je ne voulais pas être un poids, elle avait déjà l'air d'avoir du mal à se gérer seule... Tu l'auras compris, elle était une prostituée. J'ai fait pareil, faute d'être accepté quelque part d'autre... et puis ça payait bien. Mais putain, ce que ça pouvait être répugnant.

... J'ai vomi pendant des heures après la première fois et j'avais à moitié tué le client en plein acte. Il m'avait payé surtout pour être sûr que j'épargne sa vie et le laisse partir. »

« Livai... » chuchoté-je sans pouvoir en dire plus, la gorge nouée. Je n'ose pas esquisser un geste vers lui alors qu'il a les yeux autant perdu dans le vague, je crois que j'ai peur quelque part qu'il me confonde un instant avec son passé et me repousse comme un étranger.

« Elle a fini dans tout ses états quand elle a appris que je me prostituais aussi, tu sais. Ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. » continue-t-il, concentré. « Elle a beaucoup pleuré et s'est excusée des centaines et des milliers de fois pendant des heures. Elle était inconsolable.

Mais j'avais un corps plutôt attirant, en plus de mon âge et de ma taille, ce qui attirait des clients. Sauf que les maquereaux de Petra, non, de la zone entière, m'ont découvert. Je ne savais même pas que c'était tout un réseau, c'est pas comme si je m'y connaissais. Du coup soit je partais, soit j'acceptais d'entrer dans leur groupe et donc pouvais rester avec Petra.

J'avais rien ni personne, nulle part où aller, et j'étais bien avec elle. On était bien tout les deux, alors j'ai juste accepté le deal. Ouais, ça fait chier de l'admettre mais j'étais juste stupidement dépendant d'elle. »

« Vous couchiez ensemble ? » demandé-je sans pouvoir retenir les mots à temps mais si la panique et la gêne m'empoisonnent, lui ne le prend pas mal et réfléchit sérieusement aux mots à prononcer.

« Dès le début ça avait été physique entre nous. Quand je me suis réfugié sous son parka contre elle, quand on pansait nos blessures réciproquement. Parce que les clients n'étaient pas toujours doux et qu'on ne pouvait pas toujours être protéger par nos boss. Et puis on dormait dans le même lit, un lit minuscule qui faisait qu'on restait étroitement enlacés et les muscles tendus pour ne pas tomber. C'était putain horrible d'ailleurs, on avait toujours mal partout, à être remplis de courbatures. Mais on se tenait chaud. Alors oui évidement, c'est venu presque naturellement même. On était déjà assez fusionnels, collés comme ça, et on était constamment en quête de chaleur. Et de douceur. Autre chose que ce boulot qui nous brisait le corps. »

Il se tait et me fixe, les lèvres pincés et une drôle d'ombre dans les yeux. J'ai failli en être jaloux, du moins plus que je ne le suis déjà -car je ne peux pas nier que je me consume de l'intérieur depuis tout à l'heure, en plus de par la terreur de jours si noirs de sa vie-, mais ce regard n'était pas pour ce souvenir, mais pour moi. Je le sais car il m'a déjà attrapé la main inconsciemment en parlant, et désormais il joue machinalement avec mes doigts, caressant nos peaux dont la douceur s'amplifie entre nos pores comme si c'était polie, épousant ma chaleur en coloriant du regard la contraste de nos épidermes, retraçant les lignes de ma paumes, surtout celle de vie. Il finit même par entrelacer ses doigts aux miens comme si nos mains ne faisaient plus qu'une et que c'était une évidence même pas prononçable. Du coup, je me demande s'il a juste peur de ma réaction qu'en a ce qu'il a pu être ou si c'est pour me rassurer silencieusement que ça n'a pas lieu de m'inquiéter pour le présent. Je décide que _p_ _eut-être un peu des deux_ est la réponse la plus sûr, alors qu'il fait une pression de sa main entremêlée à la mienne.

Je n'y tiens plus et heureusement, il me laisse le prendre dans mes bras -sans relâcher ma main pour autant- et enfouir mon nez dans son cou. Et même qu'il en fait de même en inspirant fortement dans mes cheveux. Une partie de ce geste est pour le rassurer, que ça ne change rien de ce que je pense de lui, et une autre pour lui montrer que j'ai compris. Qu'aujourd'hui c'est moi qui compte et que ça n'a rien à voir avec elle. Pourtant, je ne peux pas aider avec ça et les mots s'échappent de ma bouche douloureuse malgré tout :

« Vous vous aimiez sincèrement n'est-ce pas ? »

Et je comprends qu'une fois naît dans mon esprit, je ne pouvais m'en débarrasser que comme ça, afin qu'ils ne me rongent pas le cœur, même si au fond ça n'a pas lieux d'être. J'ai simplement formulé une évidence mais si je ne l'avais pas fait peut-être que je me serrais empoisonné par ces mots. Je ne sais pas vraiment, c'est un peu insensé et complètement puéril comme inquiétude. Après tout, sans elle que serait devenu Livai aujourd'hui ? Je devrais lui être reconnaissante de l'avoir aimé lui qui souffrait seul.

Il ne répond rien mais recule sa tête pour me regarder dans les yeux. Le nez collé au sien, je fixe ses lèvres pendant des secondes et je crois bien qu'il fait la même chose. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de relever le regard pour le vérifier qu'il me donne une pichenette sur le front :

« Tu ne peux donc vraiment pas te taire plus de trente secondes, hein ? » lâche-t-il d'un ton impassible avant de se mettre à me répondre quand même, songeusement : « Au fond, ce n'était pas vraiment cet amour auquel tu penses. Je suppose que pour elle non plus : on était juste très proches, comme une fratrie incestueuse. Parce que franchement, ce n'était rien comparé à... » et il se stoppe brusquement, relevant vivement la tête avec un certain étonnement dans les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait dire ? Je suis sûr qu'il peut lire ma question muette sur mon visage mais il ne me laisse même pas le loisir de la formuler de vive voix et ne fait qu'ajouter avec hargne : « Et puis merde, je crois que j'ai jamais autant parlé de toute ma putain de vie, je m'énerve moi-même ! »

Je souris et pose ma main libre sur sa joue, que, d'un geste de la tête, il blotti un peu plus dans le creux de ma paume, les yeux fermés en inspirant doucement puis expirant. Finalement, il rouvre ses paupières sans bouger de ma main, et continue d'une voix plus froide mais ça ne me trompe pas : elle est surtout cassée.

« Je leur menais la vie dure parfois, que ce soit les clients ou les boss, mais je restais un bon employé qui rapportait du fric. Ça faisait rire Petra que je les fasse tourner en bourrique. Franchement, notre vie restait minable mais on n'était pas si malheureux pour autant, même si on rêvait de mieux. Elle aurait voulu devenir manager ou agent, un truc du genre. D'ailleurs elle m'emmerdait pour que je chante, assez fréquemment. Juste à cause d'une maudite fois où j'avais une putain de chanson qui me tournait dans la tête et que je m'étais mis à chantonner inconsciemment. Tssk, elle m'obligeait déjà à danser avec elle au rythme de son vieux poste radio grésillant !

... Mais j'aurais peut-être dû me forcer de temps en temps pour lui chanter un truc, même juste des berceuses quand elle faisait des cauchemars. »

Il s'arrête de parler brusquement, sa voix s'étranglant dans sa gorge. Je me mords violemment la lèvre sans savoir si je dois m'excuser ou non. M'excuser de lui faire revivre ses malheurs, mais surtout ces moments perdus : cet être aimé souriant, vivant, chaud et gesticulant. Car c'est le pire. Se remémorer un être qui était là dans ses bras, chaleureux et soufflant dans son cou, se remémorer ce qu'on ressentait à cet instant, cette paix, cette sérénité, ce sentiment d'être bien et comblé. C'est le pire de se souvenir tout en sachant que suit ensuite l'horreur, la tristesse, le vide. Le malheur. Se remémorer et savoir que plus jamais on ne ressentira ce corps tant aimé, cette vie tant chérie. J'ai envie de pleurer, de pleurer pour lui. Car je sais ce que ça fait, je le sais que trop bien, que cette douleur ne part jamais, elle reste juste tapis là, attendant une occasion.

Pardon Livai. D'être devenu cette occasion.

J'aimerais pleurer et je suis à deux doigts, si bien que je pensais vraiment que ça allait arriver, mais non. Ce n'est pas mes larmes qui tombent finalement. C'est les siennes. Et tant mieux au fond, qu'il n'ait pas besoin que quelqu'un d'autre l'exorcise, qu'il puisse pleurer de lui-même. Ça me soulage un peu même si ma gorge est terriblement obstruée et que ça me brûle. Il pleure pour lui bien-sûr mais égoïstement, je songe qu'il pleure un peu pour nous deux. Parce que moi ça ne coule pas même si je le voudrais. Alors tout ce que je fais c'est cueillir ses larmes avec mes lèvres avant qu'elles ne s'infiltrent entre mes doigts et inondent son beau visage.

 _« Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose de cette jolie voix, trésor... tu me promets d'essayer ? S'il te plaît ne plonge pas comme moi, trouve un moyen de t'en sortir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard... Tu es encore jeune, je suis sûr que tu t'en sortiras. »_

Elle aussi elle était encore jeune. Mais elle ne s'en est pas sorti, cette fois-là, elle s'est évanoui de douleur pour ne plus jamais se réveiller.

Elle a été victime d'un mauvais mélange qui lui a retourné le tripes et arrêté le cœur, un soir où elle avait été embauchée pour animer une fête.

« Ce ne sont pas ses derniers mots, en réalité je ne m'en rappelle même pas de ceux-là. Certainement un truc banal, comme un « à toute », « Je reviens vite », ou juste un rire après une de mes répliques acerbes, ou un encouragement chaleureux. Mais ces mots là, qui m'intiment de ne pas finir comme elle, ils m'ont hanté immédiatement après que j'ai arrêté de hurler. Dès que j'ai à nouveau pu entendre autre chose que mes cris et mon cœur qui se brise comme une coquille de noix, en fait. Alors j'ai fait ce qu'elle m'a dit. De toute manière je n'avais aucune raison de rester là où elle n'était plus. J'aurais trop eu l'impression de l'attendre alors qu'elle ne reviendrait plus. »

« Et tu as pu partir ? Comme ça ? On ne t'en a pas empêché ? » m'étonne-je en essuyant les dernières larmes qui tombent sans un bruit, sans même qu'il ne semble s'en rendre compte.

« Tu sais bien que je fais ce que je veux. S'il m'arrive d'obéir à un ordre, c'est uniquement parce que j'y consens. Je me garde toujours le luxe de choisir. »

Il me répond ça la voix lointaine, ses yeux encore loin dans ses souvenirs, avec une certaine malice provenant certainement de la remémoration de ses rebellions passées. Et sans vraiment savoir ce que je fais ni pourquoi, un sourire naît sur mes lèvres pendant qu'elles s'entrouvrent pour laisser passer ma voix étonnement douce :

« Livai... Regarde moi. »

Et il le fait. Sans hésiter une seule seconde, son cou se redresse, ses yeux cherchent les miens, ou non ils les trouvent immédiatement. Et c'est vrai ce qu'il dit. Je le lis dans ses prunelles, -ou plutôt il me le montre- que c'est ce qu'il veut lui aussi, croiser mon regard et y sombrer comme moi j'aime tant sombrer dans le sien. Je me rends alors compte que ça a toujours était comme ça : après tout lorsque je me perds dans les nuances métalliques où virevoltent toutes sortent de lumières plus vivantes les unes que les autres, ses yeux restent fixé au plus profond des miens. Et donc lui aussi regarde mes prunelles et peut-être que contrairement à ce que je croyais, j'arrive à percer un peu de sa carapace et que c'est juste que je ne sais pas lire. Mes lèvres s'étirent un peu plus pour commencer à former un rictus alors que je murmure à nouveau :

« Approche toi. » et comme il s'approche et se lève sur ses genoux pour que nos visages soient presque collés, mon cerveau étant déconnecté du trop de sang qui circule trop vite, et dans une expiration toujours plus courte, je lâche « Encore... »

Il s'approche encore, nos nez se frôlent et nos souffles s'entremêlent dans une danse chaude et endiablée que je rêve d'expérimenter avec nos lèvres, nos langues, nos corps. Mon cœur menace d'éclater alors que son torse se colle au mien, ses mains agrippant mes épaules pour se maintenir à ma hauteur.

« Embrasse-moi... » lâché-je sans ne plus être capable de pensée correctement, la poitrine au bord de l'explosion.

Je fixe sa bouche qui s'approche et qui me caresse de son souffle puis de la fine peau de ses lèvres gercées, pour finalement s'écraser avec une brutale délicatesse.

Mais pas sur les miennes non, à côté. Sur ma fossette. Mais malgré tout mon cœur se contracte violemment et fait exploser un truc dans le mouvement car une multitude d'électrochocs liquides me parcours les organes. C'était si proche. La bouche de Livai se décolle légèrement de ma peau frémissante pour frôler le long de ma mâchoire jusqu'à se coller à mon oreille. Dans l'acte, son torse se colle un peu plus au mien et je réalise qu'il est presque à genoux sur moi, nos chaleurs corporelles respectives fusionnant à travers le tissu de nos vêtements. Mon souffle est coupé depuis trop longtemps déjà alors je le relâche dans un soupir lourd, de plaisir et de frustration. Un mélange de gémissement et de grognement.

« Tu y as cru hein, _gamin_ ? » raille-t-il d'une voix basse mais moqueuse, me faisant frissonner de tout mon corps comme s'il avait prononcé mon prénom, même si seule l'intonation était là.

Pourtant, peut-être parce qu'il est très près, je perçois malgré tout une certaine peine dans sa voix qui est toujours un peu présente. C'est de la tristesse tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple et amer, et je sais que c'est normal après avoir pleuré et dit tout ce qui cause ces larmes. C'est normal qu'un arrière goût persiste encore un moment alors que c'est encore frais dans mes tympans et dans sa gorge. Dans nos têtes, et surtout la sienne.

Mais un certain soupir léger m'assure que c'est moins dans le cœur. Ça l'a un peu détaché, un peu libéré qu'il est laissé filer les mots qui constituent ses souvenirs. Et ça prouve qu'il veut avancer et laisser le passé dans le passé. Qu'il veut avancer vers moi, puis avec moi. Alors je ris, un rire léger et sans rien d'autre que le cristal du bonheur même si encore fragile. Je ris de sa moquerie et du fait que je me sois fait avoir, du fait qu'il soit consentant à mes ordres, qu'il soit dans mes bras et qu'il ait aussi chaud que moi.

Et brusquement, je le bloque entre mes bras justement. Les siens coincés entre nos torses et à genou sur moi, il ne possède aucun bon appui pour me repousser de toute sa force, et il se tortille un moment de surprise alors que je lève ma tête, sa mâchoire entre le bout de mes dents.

« En fait tu as beau être le plus fort, si j'ai assez de force pour t'emprisonner comme ça, je gagne. » souris-je malicieusement et il grogne simplement en réponse avant de finalement ajouter :

« Tu deviens vraiment trop impertinent, sale gosse. »

Un gémissement venant de la télé nous fait simultanément tourner la tête. Un coup d'œil me suffit à comprendre qu'on est arrivé au moment critique où, avant la bataille final qui conclura l'histoire, dramatique ou heureuse, le protagoniste accepte son attirance pour la prétendante. Bref, c'est la scène sensuelle où ils concluent, et on reste devant, interdits, alors qu'elle continue de défiler pendant de longues secondes qui se transforment en minutes.

« C'est moi où les scènes de sexe sont de plus en plus longues dans les films de nos jours ? » demandé-je en sentant la gêne courir dans mes veines.

« Bah on va pas s'en plaindre. »

« Hein ? » m'étonne-je en tournant brutalement la tête vers Livai, et d'ailleurs il est toujours emprisonné contre moi et son visage à deux centimètres du mien ce qui me fait faire un soubresaut.

« Il y a toujours de la mort et de la violence dans les films, alors pourquoi pas du sexe ? C'est bien plus naturel et beau que la guerre pourtant, non ? Je vois pas pourquoi ce serait plus tabou. »

Je ne trouve rien à répondre à ça et je retourne le visage vers l'écran. Ouais, c'est vrai après tout. Mais bon, ça me donne chaud... Je relâche la tension dans mes bras et laisse la possibilité à Livai de s'écarter. Il vaudrait mieux d'ailleurs, parce que cette position n'est pas du tout une bonne idée pour rester calme. Livai doit le sentir, à moins qu'il soit simplement dans le même cas que moi, parce qu'il se relève sans un mot et va changer de chaîne.

Ouai, les petits pandas dans une réserve en Chine -où les soigneurs se déguisent eux-même en panda pour que les bêtes ne s'habituent pas aux humains- c'est moins dangereux et beaucoup plus naturel, et beau. Sans tabou.

* * *

Il était temps que je règle cette histoire là quand même, avec Petra (ça date du chapitre 11 bordel!), et que je dise concrètement ce qu'a eu la mère d'Eren...(même si c'est juste le grand classique) J'y pensais pas vraiment parce que moi je le savais alors ça me paraissait évident Xp et je repoussais tout le temps du coup (en plus j'en avais écris un bout depuis un moment, je l'avais juste zappé comme c'était dans un autre fichier ahahah)

J'espère que le passé de Livai ne fait pas trop dramatique (et ouai, il a jamais autant parlé de toute son existence mais bon j'allais pas faire un flashback en point de vue Eren! Hey mais en fait si... Nan mais bref!), je voulais pas vraiment que ça soit l'enfer puisque c'est pas un drame c'te fic ( _lol_ je dis ça alors que ma première version ils étaient maltraités!) nan mais ça aurait fait trop gros je trouve, et puis je voulais juste que ce soit un semblant de bonheur douloureux dans leur malheur (Ouaaah c'est beauuu c'que j'dis là! 8B)

Oh au fait! L'émission sur les panda c'est pas du pipo, je l'ai vu le soir de Noël, ils se déguisent vraiment en panda XD

Bon j'espère que ça vous a plu, comme toujours et heuu ben du coup j'peux dire que ça^^'

Allez, à la prochaine (je suppose, au point où on en est XD) Bye~!


	24. Chapitre 20

Salit-Salut~! Comment va?

Alors, comme toujours merci de toujours suivre cette fiction et merci aux ajouts follows, favourites et aux reviews qui me motivent! D'ailleurs je suis terriblement désolé pour celles à qui je n'ai pas encore répondu, je le fais dès que possible!

Pour le début de ce chapitre, je décline toutes responsabilités, c'est la faute à mon chat! (après je sais pas, mais je devine au moins une personne qui risque de ne pas trop apprécier puisque c'est un peu délirant quand même^^') Enfin ça se devine, il est ma muse depuis le début de cette fic mais là il l'a jamais autant été, parce que sans son show d'hier je ne sais pas du tout ce que j'aurais pu raconter!

Aussi j'ai remarqué que j'avais dit que j'allais passer en **Rating M** quand j'ai annoncé qu'un **lemon** était à venir, et puis après j'ai oublié :B Donc voilà, cette fois c'est fait alors ceux qui n'aiment pas faites attention^^

Bon je crois que c'est tout, sur ce, Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 20 :

« Avant que je ne te bute tu vas me dire ce que tu fous, espèce de petit merdeux. » menace Livai avec hargne en jetant un de ses regards noirs qui vous instaurent la peur au ventre et vous donnent envie de vous écraser.

« Mmh ? Oh rien, enfin... Tu ne sens vraiment rien quand j'agite cette chaussette face à toi, genre comme une irrépressible envie de l'attraper... ? » demande Connie avec sérieux malgré la goutte de sueur qui coule le long de sa tempe alors qu'il fait tout de même un pas prudent en arrière, le bras toujours tendu devant le visage de Livai en agitant une chaussette de droite à gauche, plus ou moins lentement.

« J'ai l'irrépressible envie de te l'enfoncer profondément dans la gorge, ça compte ? » gronde Livai alors que ses yeux se plissent en deux fentes et que son aura s'assombrit encore plus si c'est possible, signe qu'il ne plaisante pas du tout.

Je sens que ça va dégénérer alors je m'approche, toujours ma serviette propre dans la main que je suis censé installer sur les épaule de Livai et la coincer dans son col pour éviter que, lorsque ses cheveux seront coupés, ils ne tombent dans ses vêtements. Car aujourd'hui étant un jour libre et, sachant que Livai refuserait catégoriquement de se laisser tripoter la tête par un total inconnu dans un salon de coiffure bruyant, -je lui ai tout de même demandé et ce fut sans appel- j'ai demandé à mes amis de me donner un coup de main pour ses cheveux qui commencent à devenir plutôt long. Ses mèches lui tombent plus facilement dans les yeux récemment, il est même obligé de mettre un serre-tête pour plaquer ses mèches sur son crâne, lorsqu'il est au travail. Je trouve ça adorable mais la plupart se moquent de lui -enfin les plus téméraires ou suicidaires, sauf moi pour une fois- et Livai commence à perdre toute la diplomatie dont il a toujours fait preuve. Alors ça commence à devenir une véritable question de vie ou de mort. N'empêche qu'avec ses cheveux tirés en arrière, je peux plus facilement lui voler des baisers sur son front quand les autres ont le dos tourné, même s'il prend ça pour une outrance à sa taille... Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher à cause de sa peau blanche à l'air si douce qui semble n'attendre que ça, que j'y pose mes lèvres, surtout avec ses sourcils froncés que j'ai envie de décrisper à coup de tendresse.

« Connie, ce n'est pas un chat à proprement parler, il ne va pas jouer avec cette chaussette. » interviens-je alors en réprimant tout de même un sourire amusé.

« Heiin, mais hier j'ai vu une vidéo avec un mec qui avait des oreilles de chat, et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jouer avec le bout d'herbe qu'on agitait devant lui... »

« C'était un anime, Connie, pas la réalité ! Et puis où est-ce que tu vois des oreilles de chat là ? »

« Mmh, tant pis... » capitule-t-il en haussant les épaules de déception, semblant quand même soulagé de se mettre à bonne distance de Livai toujours assis sur sa chaise, les jambes croisées et le nez obstinément plongé dans un livre, certainement pour essayer de n'étriper personne, au vu de la tension dans sa mâchoire serrée. « J'aurais au moins essayé. »

Je me demande s'il rigole vraiment, je l'espère en tout les cas. Des fois je me demande s'il n'est pas réellement sérieux quand il agit comme ça mais peut-être que je ne devrais même pas en douter, c'est Connie après tout... Non vraiment, je n'en sais rien. Et au fond, je crois que je préfère ne pas le savoir.

« Oï gamin, qu'est-ce que tu essayes de dire par « à proprement parler » ? » note Livai en relevant ses yeux meurtriers vers les miens pour me transpercer, et moi je réagis au quart de tour et cherche à faire diversion, mais je le fais de la pire manière qui soit, de celle qui creuse un peu plus ma tombe :

« Ah Connie ! En fait je pense que, si tu veux que ça marche, il faut le menacer de la lui mettre sur la tête ! »

« Quoi ?! Toi recule ou t'es mort ! » s'écrit Livai en fermant son livre avec brutalité pour appuyer ses dires, se levant en prenant une posture défensive, prêt à bondir.

Connie a beau être un trouillard, il est avant tout un idiot qui aime faire des conneries et rigoler. Et pour le coup le sourire qui naît sur son visage prouve qu'il a bien envie de voir un véritable homme-chat jouer avec cette maudite chaussette. La mienne d'ailleurs. Et je ne l'ai pas encore dit à Livai mais en réalité elle est propre, enfin selon mes critères mais il ne faut pas exagérer. J'ai dû la porter une heure à tout casser, quand j'ai eu froid aux pieds ce matin. Enfin après réflexion, je suppose que pour lui, c'est plus qu'assez...

Connie prend alors une sorte de position de ninja étrange et tend à nouveau la chaussette loin devant lui en direction de Livai, qui, après avoir d'abord essayé de l'avoir à l'intimidation en feulant -heu non, je veux dire en fulminant- finalement il essaye réellement de l'attraper pour être sûr qu'on ne va pas la lui lancer. J'essaye de ne pas exploser de rire, mais même si c'est difficile je tiens bon, réprimant la vague d'euphorie qui m'envahit l'estomac délicieusement et profite donc un maximum d'observer Livai dans cet état : essayant d'attraper le tissu maudit et même bondissant instinctivement quand Connie la lève hors de sa portée en riant de plus belle. Livai se rend compte de son erreur et il commence même à devenir rouge -me faisant manquer un battement de cœur-, certainement honteux de sa situation. Heureusement, il se reprend rapidement et je suis donc le seul à l'avoir remarqué : je n'aimerais pas qu'il montre ce visage à quelqu'un d'autre que moi... je perçois alors un éclair de colère qui passe dangereusement dans ses yeux et il donne subitement un coup de pied dans le tibia de Connie qui se plie de douleur. Livai en profite donc pour lui donner cette fois un coup de genou dans le ventre, qui le fait tomber à terre. Connie chouine en suppliant d'être épargné -prouvant qu'il ne va pas si mal que ça- ce qui finit de laisser échapper mon éclat de rire hors de ma gorge.

« La ferme, toi. Tsk en plus c'est ta faute, p'tit con, tu vas le regretter ! » se braque Livai alors que j'essaye de m'arrêter de m'étrangler de rire, une main sur ma bouche et les larmes aux yeux alors qu'il s'approche de moi en grondant.

« Allez, ça va ce n'est rien, et puis tu es...tellement mignon... »

« J'ai dit _ta gueule_ ! » claque-t-il en m'attrapant violemment par le col et comme il relève la tête vers moi, j'ai le réflexe impulsif -et stupide je suppose- d'embrasser son front avec tendresse, un rire m'échappant plus doucement.

Livai réagit du tac-au-tac et me donne un coup de boule dans le menton qui me fait partir en arrière puis il tire sur sa poigne pour m'approcher de lui et me frappe sur le haut du crâne, ce qui me fait couiner de douleur alors que je me retrouve accroupit à côté d'un Connie toujours agonisant, les deux mains sur ma tête douloureuse en geignant piteusement. Livai claque de la langue mais semble satisfait de sa vengeance puisqu'il croise simplement ses bras en nous toisant alors qu'il demande avec un calme encore plutôt effrayant :

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il fout ici déjà ? »

« C'est lui qui nous prête la tondeuse électrique pour rafraîchir ta coupe de cheveux... il nous l'a gentiment ramené. » réponds-je en continuant de frotter la zone endolorie de ma tête.

« Tch, et elle je peux savoir pourquoi elle dévalise le frigo depuis tout à l'heure ? »

Il pointe son doigt en direction de la porte de la cuisine derrière lui, où l'on peut apercevoir -et surtout entendre- Sasha, le nez dans le frigo en train de fouiller et de manger, ne se préoccupant aucunement de ce qu'il se passe autour d'elle. Je me relève en essayant d'expliquer le plus simplement possible :

« Il faut savoir que l'on ne dit pas « Connie » sans « Sasha » à la suite. Ils sont ensemble depuis leur naissance et leurs parents sont eux-même des amis d'enfance, et donc leurs familles sont si proches qu'on peut dire qu'elles ne font qu'une. Et à part ça, t'en fait pas pour le frigo c'est normal... »

Il renifle avec condescendance sans sembler trouver quoi répondre de suffisamment violent qui exprime aussi bien le fond de sa pensée que son expression contrariée, tout en regardant Connie se relever en se frottant le ventre.

« Et mmh, c'est aussi parce que c'est Sasha qui va te couper les cheveux. » ajouté-je avec embarras, avant de me précipiter de préciser « Elle sait y faire mieux que n'importe qui, je te l'assure ! »

« Quoi ? » s'exclame-t-il alors qu'il se stoppe et décroise les bras, semblant osciller entre l'envie de me faire confiance et celle de ne pas leur faire confiance à eux.

« Alors c'est bon, il est prêt ? » demande alors Sasha en déboulant de la cuisine, des miettes autour de la bouche.

« Qu'elle se lave les mains avant, ou elle ne m'approche même pas. » juge bon d'exiger Livai en voyant son état.

« Mmh, OK. Au fait Eren, tu n'as plus de patate... »

Je ne peux réprimer un soupir mais ne dit rien, résigné d'être la victime direct de l'estomac ambulant de cette fille, et demande plutôt à Livai de se rasseoir sagement sur la chaise proche de la baie vitrée pour plus de luminosité. Sasha part se laver les mains et Connie sort les ciseaux et le peigne ainsi que la tondeuse électrique, pendant que je m'occupe de caler la serviette autour du cou de Livai, non sans en profiter pour attarder mes doigts sur sa peau laiteuse. Il ne dit rien à cela et seul son épiderme réagit par un frémissement lorsque je passe mes pouces tout autour de sa nuque, afin de coincer la serviette sous son col.

« Bien ! Je coupe juste un peu la longueur des mèches et rase la nuque comme avant c'est ça ? » demande Sasha, prête à se mettre au travail, les manches relevées alors que j'essaye de ne pas m'inquiéter en voyant Livai se tendre au fil des secondes.

« Si vous voulez mon avis, il devrait tout raser. Propre, net et précis. » intervient alors Connie avec une sagesse à tuer à coup de machette -à mon humble avis- pour vouloir exterminer totalement les doux cheveux de Livai.

« Pour te ressembler, tête d'œuf ? Pas question. » répond Livai, catégorique.

« Au fait, il ne faut pas mouiller les cheveux avant ? »

« Heu... »

La mâchoire de Livai se resserre alors que les deux autres se questionnent du regard. On est pas au bout de nos peines...

Finalement ça s'est plutôt bien passé si on omet le pétage de câble de Livai quand il s'est rendu compte que les cheveux, ça s'infiltrait partout et encore pire quand le duo d'imbéciles heureux se sont amusés à s'en mettre dans les vêtements comme si c'était du poil à gratter, ils ont fini par m'y mêler. Autant dire tout de suite qu'on a dû tout nettoyer avec une bosse fumante sur le crâne.

* * *

Je réalise que depuis cette soirée pizza -qui commence déjà à dater-, Livai n'a plus reparlé de Petra et je n'y ai pas refait allusion non plus. Après tout cela date d'il y a 10 ans et certainement qu'il préfère en faire le deuil comme il a toujours fait jusqu'à cet instant, c'est à dire en silence. Et puis je suppose qu'il n'y a plus rien d'autre à dire. Je me demande quand même comment il s'en est sorti au début, avant de finir dans un appartement loué à Erwin et travaillant au Shina's. Cela faisait combien de temps d'ailleurs ? Peut-être que ce n'est pas si important à savoir après tout... De toute manière, j'ai assez fouiné dans son passé et s'il a quelque chose à ajouter, il me le dira quand il en ressentira le besoin.

Je soupire profondément, apaisé par le jet d'eau chaude qui s'échoue violemment sur mes épaules et dénoue les nœuds de mes muscles, alourdis par cette autre semaine de cours qui s'achève.

« Oï gamin, grouille t'as un appel. » m'appelle Livai en toquant à la porte alors que je sors à peine de la cabine de douche.

« Ah merde ! »

Je me précipite hors de la salle de bain avec seulement une serviette autour de la taille, le corps encore dégoulinant d'eau et si je vois Livai grimacer pour les flaques que je sème, je sens malgré tout son regard s'attarder sur ma peau mouillée. Pris dans mes réflexions et la trop grande conscience de ses yeux brûlants sur moi, je ne prête pas attention au nom affiché et répond machinalement :

« Allo ? ... P-Papa ?! » bafouillé-je avec perplexité alors que je vois du coin de l'œil que Livai fronce ses sourcils.

Mon père me parle à l'autre bout du fil et je l'écoute d'une oreille abasourdie. Livai a sûrement le temps de voir mon visage barré d'étonnement lorsque je me tourne lentement vers lui avant qu'il ne détourne rapidement la tête vers la baie vitrée. Il n'entend rien de ce que me dit mon père et sa curiosité transparaît sur toute sa personne, que ce soit sa posture, ses yeux rivés sur un point fixe ou la tension dans les muscles moulés par son T-shirt noir, qui contraste avec sa peau blanche. J'en aurais ri si je n'étais pas actuellement aussi ébahi. Je fais des sons gutturaux pour répondre de temps en temps d'un air absent, pas du tout concentré, puis fini par remercier mon père avec précipitation avant qu'il ne raccroche. Je regarde toujours Livai, le téléphone à la main en train de biper pour que je raccroche aussi, et lui ne me regarde toujours pas. C'était comme s'il attendait une déclaration fatidique qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. Finalement je me racle la gorge et pose mon portable sur la table basse avant de commencer, avec une étrange appréhension au fond de la poitrine :

« Livai... »

Il ne réagit pas réellement mais je vois aux mouvements imperceptibles de ses muscles tendus qu'il est à l'écoute, totalement attentif et qu'il brûle d'entendre la sentence. Et moi, j'ai l'estomac qui commence à jouer l'essoreuse alors que je continue avec fébrilité, ma voix croassant légèrement :

« C'est... Il est minuit passé, et c'est donc mon anniversaire, aujourd'hui. »

Il me regarde enfin, tournant la tête doucement en arborant son air blasé habituel. Mais je perçois une légère oscillation qui trahit son hésitation, le combat titanesque de sentiments contradictoires qui se déroulent dans son esprit. Moi, je sens mes lèvres s'étirer dans un sourire qui est bien fade à côté de ce qu'il se passe au fond de moi. J'ai 18 ans, je suis majeur et donc je peux enfin le toucher sans aucunes craintes. Pourtant je ne bouge pas. Dans la joie et le désir qui s'amassent depuis si longtemps au fond de mes entrailles, j'ai aussi une certaine anxiété qui vient pourrir le tableau. Car, et maintenant ? Je n'ai aucune expérience dans tout ça, moi.

Et puis, pourquoi Diable ne bouge-t-il pas ?

J'ose faire un pas et un autre pour contourner l'obstacle qu'est la table basse. Je relève la tête et mes yeux accrochent les siens presque instantanément. Et à cet instant, je sais définitivement que je ne sais pas les lire. Car je ne sais pas ce que j'y vois alors que son regard se relève simultanément au mien, après avoir inspecté chacun de mes mouvements et mon corps déjà presque sec sous la chaleur qui en émane depuis tout à l'heure. J'y vois une lumière étrangement familière, et je me demande si je ne l'avais pas déjà aperçue auparavant en plus restreinte, comme réprimée, alors que là elle brille comme jamais. Et je me demande si je n'ai pas la même dans mes propres yeux. Je me demande si ce n'est pas ça, regarder quelqu'un avec désir.

Et cette conclusion me décroche un immense frisson qui fait frémir ma peau, faisant apparaître de la chair de poule.

C'est alors que, comme si Livai attendait cela comme un signal de départ, il fait enfin un pas pour se coller à moi. Et dans un commun accord, sans plus attendre mes mains fébriles se lèvent à son visage, ses bras s'enroulent autour de mon cou, non sans caresser ma peau halée en remontant lascivement, et même si je me penche légèrement, il n'attend pas et vient à ma rencontre en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Ce n'est pas lent et tourmenté comme à l'accoutumé, car même si nos souffles courts s'entremêlent et que nos nez se collent, nos yeux fixés sur la bouche de l'autre, ce n'est que pour une seconde avant qu'ils ne se ferment et que nos lèvres ne se rencontrent enfin.

Je me sens trembler alors que mon cœur se décroche définitivement de ma poitrine pour aller sombrer dans mon ventre et réveiller la flopée de papillons à l'affût depuis trop longtemps maintenant. Sans trop attendre, j'entrouvre la bouche et, suivant le mouvement, Livai en fait de même. La sensation de sa langue chaude dans ma cavité buccale fait exploser de multitudes de petites bulles dans mes organes que je sens se liquéfier à mesure que l'on se caresse un peu plus voluptueusement. Mes bras et mes jambes sont sous tension et mes mains le parcourent avec fièvre, se glissant sous son T-shirt pour remonter sur le plus de peau douce possible et le coller toujours plus contre moi à essayer de le faire fusionner avec mon être. Mais pour ce fait, être peau contre peau serait plus judicieux et c'est donc dans cette optique que je commence à remonter son T-shirt jusqu'à sous ses bras en collant déjà mon torse au sien, le forçant -non sans qu'il ne claque de la langue par pur caprice- à les lever et à décrocher ses lèvres des miennes le temps de passer le vêtement par dessus sa tête et de le jeter je-ne-sais-où. Puis on se retrouve plus ardemment, le contact de nos peaux respectives finissant de m'incendier les entrailles et d'envahir mon âme. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce serait aussi exaltant et mon cœur se gonfle si violemment de bonheur, alors que ses mains agrippent un peu plus mes cheveux et que le bout de sa langue passe dans l'un des anneaux de ma lèvre, qu'un gémissement m'échappe.

J'ouvre les yeux et recule ma tête un instant avec stupeur, perturbé par le son de ma propre gorge. Livai me regarde à son tour, mais avec malice je crois, et sa langue passant sur le coin de sa lèvre pour essuyer la salive qui s'y trouve me fait déglutir difficilement. Il se décolle un peu de moi, juste assez pour quand même laisser mes mains sur ses reins où le bout de mes doigts se perdent sous le tissu de son jeans, et baisse son regard le long de mon corps jusqu'à plus bas, sur la serviette qui me permet de ne pas être _totalement_ nu et qui tient encore autour de mes hanches avec difficulté. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que les mains de Livai ne descendent le long de mon cou jusqu'à mon torse, retraçant les lignes à peines visibles de mon ventre des ses mains incandescentes et finir les doigts à la limite du tissu qui est par ailleurs gonflé à cause de ce qui s'y cache en dessous.

Je veux protester stupidement, nerveux, mais je n'ai pas le temps de faire sortir un son intelligible de ma bouche que Livai fait tomber la serviette le long de mes hanches pour la laisser glisser à mes pieds. À noter qu'il la laisse là où elle est sans chercher à ranger pour une fois, et dans un sens j'aurais préféré le contraire pour qu'il regarde ailleurs que _là_. Je n'ose plus bouger et le sang menace de remonter jusqu'à ma tête mais Livai ne lui en laisse pas le temps puisqu'il empoigne mon envie, me coupant le souffle sous la décharge électrique qui finit de m'arracher les entrailles de plaisir, alors qu'il se colle à moi à nouveau, son visage relevé vers le mien, et qu'il me défit cash avec une voix trop grave et vibrante pour le bien de mon rythme cardiaque :

« Bon maintenant que j'ai vu la marchandise, voyons voir si tu sais te servir de ton machin. »

« Livai- par pitié- tais-toi ! » le supplié-je tant bien que mal avec mon souffle coupé, en sentant mes joues rougir et mon appréhension me remonter dans la gorge en se mêlant avec mes autres émotions trop stimulées.

« Ah ! Ça te va bien à toi de me dire ça, Monsieur je-ne-sais-jamais-me-tai... »

Je ne lui laisse pas le loisir de finir et me penche pour prendre possession de sa bouche et le faire taire, ce qui marche très bien. Pour une fois qu'il obéit sans n'en faire qu'à sa tête, quoiqu'un peu quand même... J'essaye de faire comme lui et caresse sa langue de la mienne, puis titille sa lèvre du bout des dents, ce qui lui arrache un soupir d'aise. Je m'empare ensuite à nouveau de ses lèvres avec voracité, y passant ma langue une seconde avant de rejoindre la sienne dans sa bouche alors qu'il laisse échapper un autre grondement évocateur. Nos corps se meuvent l'un contre l'autre avec délice alors que nos mains se perdent sur nos peaux à ne plus savoir où elles se trouvent, nous enflammant un peu plus à chaque seconde. Et c'est dans cette étreinte brûlante qu'on essaye tant bien que mal de se diriger vers la chambre qui semble si loin, avançant d'un pas hasardeux puis d'un autre plus fébrile, ne voulant pas nous décoller ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

Lorsque mes jambes butent contre le lit, Livai frotte fortement son jeans contre moi ce qui me donne une décharge de plaisir mêlée à de la douleur sous la rudesse du tissu. Je devine alors qu'il veut que je m'en occupe pendant qu'il est occupé à suçoter et mordiller la peau de mon cou avec ferveur. Il ne me donne vraiment pas la tâche facile en ondulant en plus de manière séductrice sous mes doigts fébriles qui essayent de défaire le bouton et baisser la fermeture éclaire trop tendus, mais j'y arrive enfin et il détache sa bouche de ma peau pour me susurrer à l'oreille :

« Baisse tout d'un coup. »

Et sa voix m'électrisant, je réponds instantanément en baissant brutalement son pantalon et son boxer en même temps. Alors il me pousse en arrière et je tombe sur le lit dans un couinement de surprise. Je remonte à reculons jusqu'à l'oreiller, malgré mes bras qui manquent de me lâcher, alors qu'il me rejoint après avoir fini de se débarrasser de son bas avec hargne, ses pieds s'étant momentanément empêtré dedans. Je fixe sans retenue et avidement chacun de ses muscles rouler sous sa peau, ceux de ses bras, de ses épaules, de son torse, alors qu'il remonte le long de mes jambes à quatre pattes, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assied subitement sur mes hanches.

J'ai la tête perdue dans des brumes délicieuses alors que mon corps n'est plus simplement embrasé, il est lui même de braise. Je sais que j'ai la respiration erratique, voir entrecoupée tout comme celui que Livai me souffle à l'oreille à califourchon sur moi, balançant son bassin en frottant son envie contre la mienne. Son torse se penche et vient rencontrer ma peau et il est bien tout aussi brûlant que moi, tellement que je suis sûr que nos corps vont se liquéfier pour fusionner ensemble. Et Dieu que j'en ai envie. Je soulève mes hanches en rythme pour l'accompagner dans le mouvement, et ses mains se perdent dans mes cheveux, sa bouche entrouverte soufflant sur mes lèvres. Putain, ses lèvres.

Dans l'incapacité de me retenir plus longtemps, je prends possession de ses deux bouts de chairs dont j'ai tant rêvé, les léchant, les suçotant puis les mordillant, les rendant d'une jolie teinte rouge qui me donne encore plus envie de les manger. Je joue encore comme ça alors qu'il ouvre parfois légèrement plus la bouche en montrant le bout de ses dents blanches comme pour me faire croire qu'il allait contre-attaquer mais finalement me caresse à peine, son nez collé au mien, ses yeux rivés sur mes lèvres. Finalement, j'approfondis le baiser et m'approprie toute sa cavité buccale avec avidité et viens caresser chaque parcelle de sa chair douce et humide de toute ma langue. Je la passe même sur ses dents, avant d'entamer le plus délicieux des ballets avec la sienne, sa chaleur et son goût aussi enivrant que son parfum envahissant chaque recoin de ma bouche, me faisant perdre pied encore un peu plus.

Comment ai-je pu me retenir si longtemps de lui faire ça ? Je suis déjà totalement accroc à ses lèvres et je souhaiterais passer le restant de ma vie à l'embrasser comme ça. Mais Livai relève la tête en ignorant mon grognement comme s'il ne semblait pas d'accord avec ma résolution, et il attrape une de mes mains, celle-ci perdue à caresser son ventre alors que l'autre est quelque part sur ses pectoraux. À cet instant, un truc me revient à l'esprit d'une netteté surprenante entre les brumes du moment, un truc que j'aurais pas pensé devoir prendre au sérieux et qui aujourd'hui me paraît si loin :

 _« Avec toi je veux être en dessous. Obligatoirement. »_

Alors il se met à prendre trois de mes doigts en bouche, les léchant de toute leur longueur, me faisant frissonner comme jamais, d'impatience et d'excitation dans une anticipation instinctive, alors qu'il fait de lent mouvement en y enroulant sa langue, les humidifiant de plus en plus. Il continue avec délectation jusqu'à ce qu'un filet de salive s'étende entre nous lorsqu'il se recule à nouveau en libérant mes doigts, passant le bout de sa langue sur sa lèvre pour le couper.

Tout cela en me regardant dans les yeux et putain ses yeux, je n'y suis pas seulement perdu mais aussi noyé, immergé, empêtré, et j'y lis tout ce que je n'aurais jamais pu espérer. Ils sont toujours aussi gris perçant, profonds, voir même encore plus, mais s'il reste ce côté impassible qui lui est naturel, je vois bien ses pupilles anormalement dilatées et surtout, cette lumière qui me vrille le ventre délicieusement, encore et encore, mon cœur sombrant définitivement d'exaltation.

Il relâche ma main et après une pause en me fixant toujours intensément, il se jette à nouveau sur mes lèvres, ses mains gambadant sur mon poitrail pour finir sur mes boutons de chairs dressés qui me décrochent encore des décharges électriques de plaisir. Et il approfondit le mouvement de ses hanches en ondulant comme une vague sur moi, me faisant chavirer et gémir, un électrochoc de plus me traversant le corps sous le contact chaud et désormais humide de nos deux envies.

Mes mains caressent ses cheveux avec fièvre, puis descendent dans son cou. Je prends le temps pour toucher chaque parcelle de cette peau laiteuse qui m'obsède, passant dans son dos en laissant des traînée de frissons sur son épiderme, de chaleur sous ma peau brûlante, et de fraîcheur par l'humidité de mes trois doigts, même si je ne le touche que du bout de ceux-là pour les garder mouillés. Je vais jusqu'à ses flans et repart en sens inverse, peignant son dos entier, pour enfin arriver sur ses reins. Nos mouvements sont de plus en plus appuyés, lents et profonds, essayant toujours plus de se toucher, d'avoir plus de contacts au-delà de ce qu'on a déjà, explosant la limite du possible à s'en faire mal. Je vois des paillettes et des bulles éclatent dans ma tête sous un bruit de feux d'artifice alors qu'on continue d'approfondir le baiser à en perdre définitivement notre souffle. Je m'attarde sur le creux de ses reins pour les griffer légèrement, appuyant mes ongles dans sa peau et y laissant certainement une trace blanche puis rouge sur sa peau chaude, qui s'efface à la seconde suivante. Mes mains descendent alors fiévreusement sur le rebondi de ses fesses, caressant ses cuisses avant de les attraper à pleines mains pour accompagner plus fortement nos ondulations toujours soutenues, nous rendant toujours plus sous-tension.

« Eren... prépare-moi. » halète Livai difficilement et moi-même j'ai du mal à avoir assez d'esprit pour comprendre ce qu'il dit, le souffle court. « C'est un peu...comme pour une fille...enfin tu vois-ah ! N'est-ce pas ? » souffle-t-il laborieusement.

Le fait que ce soit sa voix qui me guide me fait littéralement vibrer, j'ai une flopée de papillons qui me caresse l'intérieur du bas-ventre de leurs ailes excitées et je suis plus que fébrile, le corps tremblant sous un long frisson qui n'en finit plus. Livai grogne, ses dents mordillant ma mâchoire et je retrouve un peu de réalité pour lui donner un semblant de réponse silencieuse.

Alors finalement mes doigts se perdent dans la ligne de ses fesses, et mon majeur se glisse contre son extrémité pour l'envelopper de ma chaleur. Je le sens frissonner violemment en se cambrant terriblement, se relevant de mon torse, le cou tendu et la tête en arrière, un grondement de gorge lascif s'échappant de sa bouche. Sérieusement, se devrait être interdit d'être si excitant. Je me sens impatient et je sens que lui aussi, mais je continue mon manège en faisant de longs et lents vas-et-viens en frottant tout le long de mon doigt sur son entrée qui palpite sous mes caresses, le reste de ma poigne épousant ses chairs. Livai gémit et se mord la lèvre en rebaissant la tête, tremblant, les yeux fermés et je suis fasciné par cette image d'un Livai au-dessus de moi qui perd contenance sans même froncer les sourcils durement en se reprenant la seconde suivante.

« Putain Eren... Petit con... »

Merde, sa voix me fait perdre toutes connectivités dans mon cerveau, je ne peux même pas lui répondre autrement qu'avec des gémissements. Je pousse un glapissement frustré alors qu'il se penche pour seulement frôler mes lèvres de son souffle chaud, me faisant tendre le cou pour essayer de les atteindre. N'en pouvant plus non plus, je lui glisse finalement le doigt de tout son long, jusqu'à la garde et ses lèvres s'éloignent de moi avant que je ne les atteigne finalement en laissant échapper un son des plus grisant, et Livai se cambre encore plus en arrière, s'asseyant plus profond sur ma main. C'est tellement humide et chaud, mon doigt est comprimé dans sa chair palpitante. Je le ressort alors totalement dans un grognement frustré de Livai pour le renfoncer directement, faisant cela plusieurs fois, puis voyant à travers ma vision trouble Livai onduler sur ma main, je laisse se glisser un autre doigt le long du premier déjà glissant d'humidité et l'enfonce petit à petit, prudemment. Je m'inquiétais que ce soit difficile mais il est vrai que Livai a de l'expérience et si au début il a pu ressentir un peu de gêne, il me souffle rapidement à l'oreille de faire des mouvements de ciseaux, et j'obtempère bêtement en laissant un couinement me prendre la gorge sous le son de cette voix suave. Ça aussi j'en suis accroc, surtout qu'il l'utilise pour prononcer mon prénom, oubliant toutes insultes habituelles.

Je passe rapidement au troisième doigt et Livai reste droit comme il peut sans tomber sous le plaisir ou peut-être la douleur, je ne vois pas très bien, et attrape mon érection à pleine main sans prévenir. Cela me coupe totalement le souffle, et j'enfonce ma tête sur le matelas en la balançant violemment en arrière sous le choc de l'euphorie, qui m'étreint brusquement. Moi étant hors service pour le moment, Livai reprend lui-même les ondulations sur mes doigts, en prenant au début le même rythme que celui lent et sensuel le long de mon désir. Je reviens peu à peu à moi et finalement il retire mes doigts sous une plainte qu'il semble ne pas pouvoir contrôler et se soulève immédiatement, m'arrachant un grognement lorsque le contact mutuel de nos désirs se dissipent. Alors que je sens mon extrémité à son entrée, j'ouvre les yeux pour le voir s'asseoir entièrement sur moi et je perds tout sens, ou même le peu d'esprit qui pouvait me rester, des points noirs m'apparaissant devant les yeux en même temps que des électrochocs me parcours le corps entier.

Je laisse Livai s'accommoder à moi comme il semble en avoir besoin, ses mains m'agrippant les flans au bout de ses bras tendus qui le maintiennent au dessus de moi. Moi j'essaye de reprendre un peu de souffle jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à onduler sur moi avec son regard se plantant dans le mien. Je me sentirais rougir si j'aurais pas déjà aussi chaud et mon cœur battrait la chamade s'il n'était pas déjà sous une tension à tout rompre. Je ne lâche pas son regard, j'en suis incapable et le fixe à travers mes yeux embués de désir, admirant le jeux de ses muscles sous sa peau pendant qu'il ondoie toujours plus lascivement sur moi, nos souffles toujours aussi entrecoupés et gémissant de concert. Il fait si chaud que des mèches de cheveux de Livai se collent à son front humide alors qu'il se déhanche toujours, le cou exposé dans son cambrement. Je l'entends à nouveaux chanter dans ma tête avec volupté et merde, ce que je ne donnerais pas pour qu'il ait au moins cette chemise militaire sur lui à cet instant... Je me mets à me cambrer sous lui pour approfondir le mouvement et Livai en fait de même, le dos arqué comme son cou, ses mains se cramponnant comme elles peuvent malgré ses muscles fébriles et ma peau glissante de sueur qui perle un peu plus sur ma peau. Et d'un coup de rein, je sens bien que je dois toucher le point sensible et si bon qui lui fait perdre ses moyens et se choir à moitié sur moi en essayant de reprendre un souffle qui lui est coupé, clignant des yeux comme s'il n'y voyait que des étoiles.

Et on va oser dire que l'homosexualité est contre nature alors que l'homme est attribué d'un prostate aussi érogène...

Il est terriblement étroit sur moi, me compressant de ses chairs chaudes et humides qui se resserrent brusquement, et je tremble tellement je sens que je vais venir mais fais tout pour le retarder encore et encore. Nos vas-et-viens continuent, toujours plus rapide, et Livai réussi à reprendre une certaine poigne pour se relever afin de s'enfoncer toujours plus loin sous des râles plus grave que les miens qui me font perdre définitivement la tête. Alors sous une soudaine impulsion, je me relève vers lui et passe mes mains dans son dos tout en collant ma bouche à ce cou qu'il me tend depuis tout à l'heure. Je laisse mes mains glisser sur sa peau perlée de sueur chaude et attrape ses fesses pour l'aider à se soulever sur moi alors que l'on se retrouve face à face -quoique lui assis sur moi- nos jambes de part et d'autres de nos hanches, nous enveloppant. Livai s'accroche à ma nuque, ses doigts se perdant dans les petits cheveux trempés qu'il attrape fortement en se cambrant toujours continuellement sur moi et moi jouant des reins, nos torses se frottant sous les coups, titillant chacune de nos zones érogènes.

Je suis toujours perdu dans son cou mais descend finalement vers ses clavicules que je suçote et mordille en goûtant chaque ombre, chaque creux et ligne de ma langue et de mes dents, puis je continue jusqu'à aspirer un de ses tétons, ce qui lui fait échapper des sons à la limite de l'obscène -si ça ne l'est pas totalement- dans le creux de mon oreille. Je joue avec l'un, puis l'autre, passant ma langue sur chaque morceau de peau que je peux atteindre en tendant le cou alors que Livai gémit mon nom le nez dans mes cheveux et les mains toujours sur ma nuque brûlante, les doigts empoignant violemment des mèches sous les accoues toujours plus fort mais parfois plus lents de nos hanches claquantes entre elles dans un bruit des plus indécents, mêlé de concert avec nos gémissements.

Totalement enivré par ses halètements, une idée me traverse et je remonte soudainement mon nez derrière son oreille en faisant attention de ne pas lui taper dans le menton en relevant la tête, passant donc sur le côté. Livai grogne puis un son d'appréciation plus long mais surtout plus vibrant et grave sort de sa gorge pendant que je l'embrasse derrière l'oreille. Toujours en gémissant, il penche la tête sur le côté pour me donner plus d'accès, ce auquel je profite pour suçoter aussi cette partie de peau définitivement sensible, y raclant mes dents doucement pour le faire frémir de tout son corps sur moi, l'embrassant du bout des lèvres, puis en les appuyant fortement et glissant mon nez pour l'y frotter dans un geste de tendresse. Livai se libère fiévreusement de ces étreintes et m'embrasse à pleine bouche à m'en faire geindre de plaisir, nous rapprochant un peu plus encore sans considérer le fait que l'on est déjà étroitement enlacés. Je me concentre un peu plus sur notre jeux de hanches qui se perdent sous les différentes vagues de plaisir qui nous envahissent et essaye de retrouver ce point sensible pour le faire trembler à nouveau alors qu'il relâche mes lèvres sans prêter attention à nos deux grognements et pose sa tête sur mon épaule en regardant entre nous deux en soupirant. Fébrile à chaque coup de reins plus puissant alors que je le soulève un peu plus pour qu'il n'en retombe que plus profond, il réussit tout de même à lâcher une de ses mains de mon cou pour la descendre sur son désir tendu et gonflé à sûrement lui en faire mal. Je le regarde faire alors en posant aussi ma tête sur son épaule, ayant de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts et même à tenir le rythme de nos coups alors que je murmure son nom à son oreille en le voyant se toucher comme il peut en tremblant.

N'y tenant plus, je le soulève puisque j'ai toujours mes mains sous ses fesses et le bascule sur le matelas pour me tenir au dessus de lui. Il entoure immédiatement ses jambes autour de ma taille pour toujours garder la profondeur de l'étreinte alors que je prends un rythme plus lent et sensuel à le faire grogner toujours de plaisir mais aussi un peu de frustration mêlée. Je retire sa main de lui pour y porter la mienne et écrase son érection entre mes doigts en faisant des mouvements lents concordant au reste. Il murmure mon nom inlassablement alors que je ressers mon étreinte sur lui un peu plus à chaque vas-et-viens, ainsi que mes coups de reins en accélérant le tout, frappant à nouveau sa prostate. Livai rejette la tête violemment en arrière sans qu'un mot ne puisse sortir de sa bouche ouverte et je continue mes accoues, tapant juste à chacun d'entre eux, ce qui fait encore plus monter la pression en moi, ainsi que celle que j'ai sur Livai. Et alors que l'on garde ce tempo soutenu en accélérant de plus en plus, faisant monter le plaisir en crescendo, je finis par sentir un relâchement qui me foudroie à travers tout le corps d'un plaisir liquide dans les veines alors que je me sens venir en Livai, ce qui le fait presque instantanément venir dans ma main, tout les deux poussant notre ultime râle de plaisir.

Tremblant, je retombe alors sur son corps et lui-même relâche l'étreinte de ses jambes autour de moi. Mon torse se colle à son ventre lorsque je me laisse tomber tout en me tenant sur mes coudes, et d'un dernier geste je me retire de lui, nous laissant échapper un grognement de frustration. Livai se relève alors dans un élan et attrape mon visage de ses mains en retombant doucement sur le dos, me donnant le temps de remonter à la force restante de mes bras le long de son corps, pour suivre le mouvement. Une fois mes yeux au niveau des siens, toujours appuyé sur mes coudes pour une certaine distance afin que l'on se considère, mais aussi pour ne pas l'écraser sous mon poids, Livai me fixe un instant dans les yeux et je me sens terriblement heureux que la lumière remarquée plus tôt dans ses pupilles soit toujours d'actualité. Ses mains encadrent toujours mon visage jalousement et même si nos souffles ne sont pas encore calmés, il tire alors mon visage vers le sien.

C'est un baisé des plus doux et tendre, juste une caresse sur mes lèvres, et alors que je recommence pour rester plus longtemps cette fois, je sens les siennes s'étirer. Je relève brusquement la tête de peur de rater ça mais non. Il sourit. Un sourire taquin, aussi moqueur qu'il l'est d'habitude, certainement de mon avidité. Mais je m'en fous. Car putain, il sourit d'un vrai sourire comme je n'avais encore jamais eu l'occasion de voir. Un sourire heureux derrière sa malice.

Et je ne peux que lui offrir le plus immense sourire de bonheur du monde en remerciement pour un cadeau aussi magnifique. Alors il laisse échapper un son qui sonne comme du cristal à mon oreille et m'étreint le cœur avec force, avant de tendre son cou et poser ses lèvres aux creux de mon oreille :

« Hey, joyeux anniversaire...gamin »

Et j'entends à nouveau un sourire dans sa voix.

* * *

Ouf, je suis bien contente que ce lemon soit enfin passé! Nan parce que j'attendais le bon timing (si vous voulez mon avis, je l'ai raté depuis longtemps, je sais plus mais il me semble que c'est à cause de cette fichue Saint Valentin, mais bon je me complique surtout la vie pour rien :p) et là franchement je savais plus quoi raconter, même le jeu de frustration m'intéressait plus =.= d'ailleurs y'en a pas vraiment là ahahah!

Breeef, j'espère que ça vous a plu... pour une première c'est plutôt long ahem (d'ailleurs est-ce possible que ce soit si long? Bon sinon il faut se dire qu'ils ont voulu en profiter à fond, après tout Xp) mais merde il n'y a quasiment que ça dans ce chapitre O_O Je ne l'ai pas clairement annoncé dans l'espoir que vous n'ayez pas deviné jusqu'au bout qu'ils vont vraiment céder et que ça vous fasse la surprise...'fin bref.

Ah, si vous voulez pour l'anime dont parle Connie, c'est dans _Shugo Chara!_ enfin je suppose en tout cas dans le manga il se passe un truc similaire avec Ikuto...(putain ça date ce truc, c'est nostalgique! =w=) Bref mais en réalité je pensais à un doujinshi où Livai se transforme en chat à cause d'Hanji (mais bon, imaginez Connie lire des doujinshis... là ça peut être une vidéo trouvée accidentellement sur youtube ou je sais pas, quoiqu'un doujinshi aussi...) Je m'emmerde vraiment avec de drôles de détails Xp Et puis je raconte toujours des trucs qui servent à rien XD  
(D'ailleurs si ça intéresse quelqu'un, Eren se coupe les cheveux tout seul, lui il s'en fout que ce soit bien fait comme ils sont en bataille!)

Voilà, bon en espérant que vous ayez apprécié (je suis pas du tout sûre de cette phrase o_o"), Bye~!


	25. Chapitre 21

Hey~

Alors, je suis terriblement désolé mais ce chapitre est plus court et puis voilà quoi (j'avais dit que je dirais plus rien, donc je vous laisse juste juger par vous-même), et le pire c'est qu'au final je ne pense pas avoir d'excuse valable puisque j'ai la semaine à chaque fois pour écrire, alors j'espère juste que vous vous en contenterez pour cette fois (parce que vous êtes gentilles *puppy eyes*) et que j'aurais l'occasion de me rattraper au prochain chapitre.

 **ok:** Aaaah le temps qui file et les chats qui dominent~ je comprends ça^^ Il est adorable ton chat en tout cas!  
Ah oui, j'adore Shuu, bon du coup tu n'aimes juste pas trop les délires d'Hanji quoi^^ (restons dans le simple) Pour le bonus, je vois OK!  
Ahahah oui les pauvre, je les ai un peu maltraité dans ce chapitre 18, je suis contente que ce moment t'a plu et après pour Livai, peut-être qu'un jour tu trouveras qu'il se soumet (j'en sais rien) mais c'est qu'il reste à faire ce qu'il veut et s'il veut être plus passif une fois il le sera, comme un chat quoi (le mien parfois me laisse le câliner et même il en demande, et des fois il m'envoie limite bouler) ça me fait penser que des fois quand j'y repense, le Livai sauvage me manque un peu ahah^^  
Ah, pourtant le moment où Eren demande de but en blanc pour Petra était écrit depuis longtemps (enfin c'était prévu quoi) moi je le vois bien dire ça, le Eren de ma fic puisque je le fais parler sans réfléchir. Merci pour tout ces beaux compliments, c'est super si tu ressens tout ça en lisant! Pour Livai, j'ai gardé l'idée de la prostitution sachant qu'au départ, il devait l'être encore et se trouver des clients en chantant au cabaret (mais ça aurait fait trop je pense, pour cette fic) mais il n'y a aucune raison que je le fasse bloquer sur le sexe, après tout il a couché avec Petra, Erwin, il a eu dû mal à se retenir avec Eren et sort des phrases un peu osées, en fait je pensais juste au fait qu'il a du mal avec les gens et tout ce qui répugne, mais que question sexe il est plutôt décomplexé, du moins avec ceux qu'il accepte. 'fin en tout cas pas de soucis avec Eren (comme tu as dû le voir dans le dernier chapitre)  
Pour moi, qu'il pleure à cet instant est vraiment banal, je veux dire que c'est normal et c'est plus une grimace qui tord son visage et fait tomber les larmes, et Eren le sait que trop bien ce que ça fait et il est juste soulagé que Livai puisse pleurer de lui-même, et puis ça fait 10 ans que c'est arrivé et il a Eren maintenant. J'aurais été du point de vue de Livai, j'aurais mis ça comme une vieille blessure qui se remet à saigner à avoir été trop grattée mais qu'en même temps il sait que c'est du passé et que maintenant ça va, maintenant il y a Eren et c'est ce qui compte à présent. Tant pis si ça ne t'a pas suffit, mais moi je trouve qu'il n'y a pas besoin de plus.  
Désolé mais je devais avoir déjà posté car je n'avais pas vu ta review avant et que je l'ai vu bien plus tard du coup^^'

Sur ce, Bonne Lecture~

* * *

Chapitre 21 :

La lumière du soleil filtre à travers les fins rideaux de ma fenêtre et vient brûler la peau de mes paupières, jusqu'à passer entre la fente où se rejoignent mes cils. Dans un grognement, j'ouvre mes yeux agressés pour fusiller du regard mes volets restés ouvert toute la nuit. Tout semble paisible et seul mon cœur trop euphorique du matin et les fantômes de fébrilités qui rendent mon épiderme à fleur de peau me rappellent l'agitation de cette nuit. Je laisse un soupir s'échapper discrètement d'entre mes lèvres puis je tourne la tête vers Livai qui est toujours endormi, sa tête contre mon torse et étroitement enveloppé dans les draps jusqu'au cou, comme à son habitude. Et c'est alors que mon esprit s'extirpe légèrement de sa torpeur, encore ensommeillé, et que mon cœur menace de se décrocher de ma poitrine tellement il bat violemment.

Merde, c'était un rêve c'est ça ?

Ça ne peut être que ça après tout. Des rêves érotiques, j'en ai fait, surtout depuis que je connais Livai. Mais celui-là était vraiment le meilleur et le plus intense que je n'ai jamais fait de ma vie. Je sens encore ses mains invisibles sur mon corps, ses lèvres et sa langue me brûler là où il m'a touché, et puis ces décharges de plaisirs qui ont rendu mon corps amorphe et en même temps à l'affût. Je soupire plus sourdement en enfonçant un peu plus la tête dans l'oreiller, fixant le plafond. La respiration de Livai reste paisible et m'emporterait bien dans mes pensées et peut-être même le sommeil à nouveau, mais un truc me chiffonne.

Après un rêve pareil, je devrais avoir un gros problème plus bas non ?

Pourtant, je ne ressens aucun besoin imminent ou de tension particulière, je me sens plutôt...comblé et paisible. Je tourne alors la tête pour aviser mon portable sur la table de nuit à ma droite et tend le bras ainsi que mon corps pour l'attraper. Je l'ai mais je me fige de stupeur, le palpitant en suspend et les entrailles en feu. En bougeant, j'ai senti les frottements de mon corps contre celui de Livai, étroitement accroché à moi. Cette sensation de peau contre peau qui m'a tant électrisée remonte le long de mon épiderme jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux en un long frisson des plus agréables. Précipitamment, je lève le drap et y engouffre ma tête sous le coup de la frénésie qui m'envahit. Je mets du temps à m'habituer à l'obscurité soudaine mais de toute manière, le courant d'air n'y trompe pas : je suis nu du genre _totalement_ , et Livai -celui-là même qui dort toujours en pyjama, frileux comme il est- l'est tout autant. Le cœur battant, je relève tout aussi rapidement mon portable au niveau de mes yeux et prend connaissance de la date. Mais je l'oublie bien vite en remarquant la multitude de messages que j'ai reçu : que des « joyeux anniversaires » de mes amis.

Putain, ce n'était pas un rêve.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais ressenti autant de soulagement et de bonheur déferler en moi d'un coup, tellement que si j'étais debout, mes jambes ne me tiendraient sûrement pas. C'est alors qu'un grognement à mes côtés me parvient aux oreilles et me ramène sur Terre, et un Livai tout ensommeillé relève la tête en bougonnant :

« T'es obligé de gesticuler autant du matin, sale môme hyperactif ? »

« Tu sais, je ne crois pas que ce soit encore le matin vu la lumière... » réponds-je avec amusement en le voyant bailler férocement et enfouir son nez contre ma clavicule, avant de finalement finir par frotter sa joue contre ma peau et ainsi se caler moelleusement de manière à pouvoir capter mon regard un peu plus haut.

En tout les cas, moi j'ai une pleine vue sur ses beaux yeux à peine ouverts et affreusement adorables, brillants de par la luminosité qui nous entoure. Et les contours de son corps dénudés -il a rejeté les draps plus bas sur ses reins quand il s'est réinstallé plus confortablement- prennent une teinte légèrement dorée sur sa peau pâle, comme certaines mèches de ses cheveux qui contrastent alors avec leur aspect sombre, voir abyssal, qu'il arbore habituellement. Livai ne m'a jamais paru aussi lumineux qu'à cet instant, ni aussi magnifique. En fait si, mais je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de le voir sous un voile doré et ça le rendrait presque surnaturel en plus d'être absolument fascinant. Une peur stupide m'étreint alors douloureusement et je m'efforce de m'enfoncer plus au fond dans le matelas pour pouvoir me mettre au niveau de Livai, ignorant ses grognements désapprobateurs d'être secoué comme ça, et l'entoure étroitement dans mes bras pour sentir toute la matière douce et chaleureuse de son être.

« Gnh tu fous quoi, putain ? » demande Livai pâteusement mais ne s'emmerdant même pas à ouvrir les paupières, fronçant juste les sourcils.

« Je...voulais juste être sûr que tu n'allais pas t'évaporer, que tu es bien réel. ... Je t'aime. » ajouté-je pour finir de tuer cette angoisse irrationnelle.

« ...Brodel... C'que tu peux être gnangnan dès le réveil...t'es vraiment qu'un gamin. » marmonne-t-il mais sans essayer de se détacher de moi, le visage enfouit contre mon torse.

Je sens son bras chaud se faufiler entre mon flan et mon propre bras qui l'emprisonne contre moi, puis il pose sa paume dans mon dos, ses doigts s'enfonçant moelleusement dans ma peau brûlante.

« T'es tellement chaud que c'est sûr que toi, t'es pas un fantôme... » commente-t-il et je sens les coins de mes lèvres s'étirer pour aller ronger mes joues « Arrêtes de sourire comme un idiot, morveux. » ajoute-t-il immédiatement après alors qu'il lui est pourtant impossible de connaître l'expression de mon visage dans cette position.

Je ne daigne même pas essayer de suivre son ordre, et même que ça tire encore plus à m'en faire mal.

On reste comme ça, les jambes entrelacés et nos corps plus collés qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été, épousant nos formes respectives avec perfection, comme si on se complétait. Ses paroles continuent de flotter dans ma tête, bercées par nos respirations apaisées.

« Dis Livai, quand est-ce qu'on n'est plus un gamin ? » laissé-je échapper d'entre mes lèvres au bout d'un petit moment. Il se recule légèrement pour me faire face non sans un énorme soupir, et à son air des plus emmerdés et agacés, je continue : « J'ai 18 ans maintenant, mais je ne me sens pas adulte pour autant. »

« Normal, puisque tu es toujours un gamin en réalité. » répond-t-il avant de poser son front contre mon torse avec lourdeur, et alors que j'allais enchaîner, il anticipe ma réponse et ajoute « Tu l'es plus aux yeux de la loi c'est tout ce qui importe actuellement. Tu as le temps de grandir, Eren, alors profite-en. »

Il soupire d'aise à l'entente de mon cœur qui accélère un peu plus, comme à chaque fois qu'il utilise mon prénom. Et le fait de repenser à la manière dont il l'a susurré cette nuit à mon oreille à plusieurs reprises : avec volupté, désir, plaisir, avidité et impatience contenue, mais surtout avec amour, je ne peux empêcher un frisson de bien-être me parcourir et mon sang bouillir à en réveiller légèrement les papillons dans mon bas-ventre. J'expire par la nez en posant mon menton sur le haut de son crâne, le cou tendu, resserrant un peu plus ma prise autour de lui qui inspire fortement mais avec douceur.

« J'ai le temps. » répété-je songeusement afin de m'en persuader à mon tour, mais je me sens d'humeur à cogiter puisque mes pensées dérives plus loin, comme mon regard qui transperce le mur un peu plus loin « À côté de ça, toi tu es devenu adulte bien trop tôt... N'est-ce pas injuste ? »

Livai se détache complètement de moi cette fois, se relevant brusquement mais sans violence alors que je le suis des yeux. Il plonge ses prunelles dans les miennes, sa silhouette se découpant toujours sous les rayons du soleil, pour me demander avec calme :

« Est-ce que désormais, là maintenant, ça importe réellement ? »

« ...Non... » réponds-je avec hésitation, le cerveau embrouillé par la fascination que me procure sa posture, alors qu'elle laisse dessiner son torse blanc dans la pénombre entre les draps et le matelas, se levant et se baissant au rythme de sa respiration.

Ses bras puissants le retiennent à moitié relevé, ce qui fait qu'il me surplombe puisque je suis toujours allongé, et je me sens comme la proie sous le prédateur, sa sauvagerie appuyée par sa chevelure hirsute du réveil. Mon regard perdu parcourt le long de sa jugulaire palpitante, remonte jusqu'à sa mâchoire dessinée dans la mi-ombre du contre-jour, puis rejoint ses yeux qui me fixent et qui se sont accaparés mon âme depuis ce qui me paraît si lointain maintenant. Mais c'est toujours aussi grisant et pétrifiant à la fois, m'envoûtant un peu plus encore et découvrant un nouveau secret que racontent les deux miroirs de mon âme. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent alors avec délicatesse, puis sa voix s'élève à son tour :

« Alors ta gueule et laisse moi apprécier ton corps nu contre le mien. »

Et à ses mots, il se laisse tomber sur le matelas à nouveau et se colle à moi encore plus étroitement que tout à l'heure : passant sa jambe droite entre les miennes, mon entrejambe contre sa cuisse et la sienne contre mon aine, ses pieds s'emmêlant aux miens, nos torses collés avec ses bras passés sous les miens et son ventre épousant le creux de mes hanches. J'aurais pu rougir ou je ne sais quoi mais une fois l'hébétement passé quant à cette chute, c'est plutôt un rire qui naît dans ma poitrine et éclate en échos contre mes dents, ma gorge vibrante contre l'arête de son nez qui s'y est lovée, ses lèvres venant s'y coller à leur tour. Finalement, il pose à nouveau son front contre mon torse et, après un instant de réflexion où je pensais qu'il s'endormait à nouveau, il me dit :

« Hey, tu veux savoir un truc ? Je prends toujours une douche avant la baise, pour ne pas me sentir dégueulasse. Et puis je reprends une douche après la baise, parce que je me sens dégueulasse. »

Je ne dis rien sur le coup parce que je sais bien maintenant ce qu'impliquent ces mots dans sa vie et son passé, et je devine qu'il en parle parce qu'il est justement contre moi et que nos peaux restent légèrement collantes et salée suite à nos ébats. Et puis finalement, doucement, je me recule légèrement pour faire face à son visage que je caresse du bout des doigts avant d'y poser ma paume avec tendresse, puis de lui proposer :

« Tu veux aller en prendre une maintenant ? »

« Mmh, non. Plus tard. C'est juste que je pensais à ça alors je te le dis. »

« Mh. Tu ne te sens pas poisseux ? »

« Si. Mais ce n'est pas grave. »

Et sans être sûr de comprendre pleinement ce que cela veut dire, je laisse tout de même un sourire faire apparaître mes dents et illuminer mon regard. Et le visage de Livai se fait plus doux, ce qui me donne encore plus envie de l'embrasser. J'ouvre grand les yeux, réalisant subitement que j'en ai l'autorisation tacite et mon sourire revient de plus belle alors que Livai pose ses lèvres sur les miennes sans me laisser le temps de le faire moi-même. Il a encore lu sur mon visage ce que je pensais... Mais là, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Le baiser devient vite plus chaud, puis brûlant et nos dents attaquent nos lèvres, sa langue joue à nouveau avec les anneaux de mes piercings avant que finalement, je la rejoigne pour un ballet sensuel, finissant de hacher nos souffles. Dans l'éclat, Livai se redresse, nos mains se caressant et enflammant nos épidermes après multiples frissons, et passe sa jambe par dessus ma hanche alors que je me retourne sur le dos afin de reprendre la même position que cette nuit, son torse frôlant le mien et mes mains dans ses cheveux.

Je relève le bassin et décroche à Livai un grognement de plaisir qu'il laisse échapper dans ma cavité buccale et que j'avale avec délice. Finalement, nos bouches se libèrent pour que nos poumons retrouvent de l'air, les bulles dans nos têtes ayant fini de nous embrouiller le cerveau. Livai se lèche les babines pour récupérer ce qu'il reste de salive, à moins que ce ne soit en prévision d'un nouveau baiser. L'un ou l'autre je m'en fiche, car quoiqu'il arrive, je suis bien décidé à vite reprendre possession de ses lèvres. À cette idée, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire -encore- : Depuis le temps que j'en rêvais, et quand je pense qu'il fut un temps où je pensais ne jamais en avoir le droit...

« C'est tout de même étrange, je ne t'aurais pas imaginé si à cheval sur la loi... » dis-je alors avant même de prendre moi-même conscience de mes pensées qui vont trop vite pour moi.

« S'il y a bien quelqu'un sur qui je suis à cheval, Du con, c'est toi. » lâche-t-il du tac-au-tac avec une désinvolture qui m'embrase étonnement jusqu'aux oreilles, et je me mets alors à gigoter sous lui. Mais il m'ignore et continue « Mais si je n'emmerde pas la loi, alors la loi ne m'emmerde pas. Échange de bons procédés, je suppose. »

En fait, je crois que je m'en fiche un peu maintenant. C'est plutôt le fait qu'il se penche à nouveau vers moi qui m'intéresse, et alors que je me régale derechef du goût et de la douceur de sa bouche, il s'arrache à moi au bout d'un temps pour prendre ma main et commencer à embrasser mes doigts.

« Encore ? » dis-je d'une voix goguenarde mais je suis presque sûr que l'éclat dans ses yeux est aussi le reflet du mien.

« Ose dire que tu n'en redemandes pas. Je te sens Eren, je suis contre toi après tout. » dit-il avant de donner une légère ondulation des reins, ce qui m'arrache un gémissement en même temps qu'une décharge électrique finit de réveiller les papillons dans mes entrailles « Et puis tu m'as réveillé, alors assume. » me susurre-t-il à l'oreille avant de passer sa langue dans mon écarteur.

On a pas mal de temps et de frustration à rattraper c'est sûr. Alors d'un coup de hanche, j'inverse nos positions et souris à nouveaux, mais d'un sourire carnassier.

Et il me tend ses bras.

* * *

« Tu sais, j'ai eu du mal à persuader Mikasa de ne pas venir vérifier par elle-même que tu allais bien. » me dit subitement Armin avec un naturel feint, me jetant un coup d'œil en coin alors que l'on est sur le chemin du lycée.

Et moi tout ce que je trouve à faire c'est de sentir un coup de chaud envahir mon corps à cette idée, et en vue de son regard entendu, je devine que ça se voit sur ma peau et peut-être même jusqu'à mes oreilles tellement elles me brûlent. J'ai oublié mon portable tout le dimanche après avoir vu les messages au réveil, sans réaliser qu'il s'était éteint pour faute de batterie. Je m'en suis rendu compte le soir et après l'avoir branché, j'ai envoyé des messages en catastrophe à Armin et Mikasa pour les rassurer le plus rapidement possible en essayant d'ignorer les multiples vibrations des messages que j'aurais dû recevoir bien avant.

« Tu aurais au moins pu nous répondre une fois pour nous donner signe de vie. Et puis c'est la première fois que l'on ne fête pas ton anniversaire au moins tout les trois. »

« Tu m'en veux ? » demandé-je après quelques secondes de silence, une légère culpabilité et inquiétude dans la voix, et sûrement aussi dans mon regard.

« Pas du tout. Mais Mikasa a du mal à se faire à l'idée que tu as quelqu'un de plus important que tout le reste désormais, et elle a inlassablement peur que tu nous laisses de côté. Mais je sais que tu ne nous oublieras pas et que c'était particulier pour cette fois. » m'explique-t-il doucement avant de sourire, plein de confiance dans ses yeux océans.

Je souris à mon tour, heureux qu'il comprenne et l'accepte. Mikasa est devant avec Annie, comme toujours et, après un geste imperceptible de la tête d'Armin, je me décide à aller la rejoindre au pas de course.

« Mikasa ! » l'interpellé-je alors qu'elle se retourne, Annie ralentissant alors la cadence pour nous laisser la distancer après un regard entendu.

« Eren. »

« Je... Encore désolé pour hier. Tu le sais que je ne vous oublierais pas, hein ? »

« Vous avez couché ensemble toute la journée ? » demande-t-elle sans concessions, ce qui me fait subitement trébucher sur rien et elle me rattrape avec sans-froid et d'une main forte, ceux-là même qui la caractérisent tant.

« Hein ? N-Non ! Pas toute la journée ! » m'exclame-je en me sentant rougir à nouveau, voir encore pire quand je me rends compte de ce que je sous-entends malgré tout.

« Tu ne nous oublieras plus ? » enchaîne-t-elle avec une mine soucieuse qui vient fissurer son visage fin.

« Je ne vous ai pas oublié... » commencé-je à argumenter, et en croisant son regard je capitule car de toute manière au fond, c'est exactement ce dont ça à l'air, et soupire simplement avant de déclarer avec sincérité « Non, promis. Je m'en veux vraiment, tu sais... »

« C'est bon. Ce n'est pas grave. Tant qu'il ne t'accapare pas totalement, je peux faire avec. » dit-elle avec un air résolu avant de se perdre dans des songes et ajouter, ce qui me fait sourire : « Je suppose. »

« Merci Mikasa ! » ris-je alors en lui prenant la main avec affection, et son regard se fait plus doux une fois sa surprise passée. Il est vrai que je ne lui ai plus pris la main depuis le primaire, il me semble.

« Tu as l'air heureux. Tant que tu es comme ça, alors ça va. Je veux juste pouvoir être sûre que tu es heureux. »

* * *

La journée se passe comme d'habitude, en ajoutant bien entendu les allusions quant à mon absence de réponse aux messages et... le suçon découvert sur ma clavicule. Pourtant il était caché mais Ymir s'est amusée à tirer le col de mon sweater, sûrement dans l'idée de chercher une marque justement. En tout les cas, désormais j'attends Mikasa pour rentrer, Annie et Armin à mes côtés alors qu'on patiente dans leur salle de classe désormais vide. Armin s'avance dans ses devoirs alors que je surfe sur internet avec mon portable en me demandant si Livai est en service à cette heure ou s'il prend sa pause. En relevant les yeux, mon attention s'accroche sur Annie assise à la table en face de moi, contre le mur, la tête obstinément tournée vers la fenêtre. Mais ce qui m'interpelle, c'est la crispation de ses sourcils et le mélange de sentiments sur son visage et dans ses yeux, vacillant entre la contrariété et l'inquiétude. Je sens mes sourcils se froncer à leur tour alors que je tourne la tête pour essayer de voir ce qu'elle fixe intensément comme ça.

« Annie...tu les connais ces mecs ? » demandé-je alors, le regard dardé sur deux silhouettes imposantes qui se tiennent à la limite des grilles ouvertes, l'une brune et très grande, l'autre blonde et plutôt costaude.

Armin relève les yeux de ses cahiers pour remarquer à son tour l'expression d'Annie qui n'a pas bougé, laissant juste échapper un soupir lourd d'entre ses lèvres. Armin me jette un coup d'œil et je lui désigne la fenêtre, alors il se lève en tendant le cou pour apercevoir à son tour les deux personnes qui attendent devant la cour. Son regard s'éclaire après qu'une ombre soit passée sur son visage, et je devine qu'il a compris un truc qui m'a échappé. Alors je regarde à nouveau dehors et observe plus minutieusement, remarquant ainsi les costards des deux hommes et la grosse voiture noire et brillante garée juste derrière, à côté du trottoir. Je me revois le temps d'une seconde au collège, la fois où Annie s'est disputée avec des hommes dans une énorme voiture noire qu'on soupçonnait être au service de sa famille.

« Armin, va leur expliquer que je ne céderais pas. » lâche finalement Annie, relevant son menton de sa paume pour se retourner vers nous, son expression neutre revenue.

« Hein, pourquoi moi ? » s'étonne Armin, ses grands yeux bleus ondoyant sous le coup de la surprise et de l'incompréhension.

« Tu es le plus diplomate et persuasif. Qu'importe ce que tu dis, tant qu'ils partent. »

« Je ne risque pas d'avoir des problèmes ? Ils sont plutôt impressionnants et je suis un inconnu à leurs yeux, alors que toi ils ne te feront rien n'est-ce pas ? Mais moi ou même Eren... Non vraiment, j'ai du mal à me visualiser pourquoi je le ferais. » semble-t-il réfléchir à toute allure, non sans une hésitation dans ses yeux.

« Par amour ? » propose Annie avec calme et naturel, et je fait un bond de deux mètres tellement je ne m'y attendais pas.

Armin devient tout rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, et même la racine des cheveux, et je devine bien la tempête interne qui doit faire rage tout au fond de lui. Il soutient le regard d'Annie qui ne bronche pas, le fixant elle aussi.

« Heu OK, je ne veux pas me mêler à ça... Je vous laisse. » dis-je lentement avant de faire volte-face pour sortir de la classe, me sentant insupportablement de trop.

Je me dirige vers ma classe en envoyant un message à Mikasa de plutôt venir me rejoindre là-bas. Elle le verra lorsqu'elle sortira du bureau du CPE, à l'étage du dessus. Je sais qu'elle y est pour avoir détruit un distributeur de boissons, quand bien même que ce fut accidentel : elle a juste tapé la vitre car sa canette était restée coincée. Je m'installe donc à nouveau à la fenêtre en soupirant. Je suis plutôt surpris de la tournure des événements même si ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant pour une observatrice comme Annie d'avoir noté les sentiments d'Armin, au fond... En tout les cas, j'espère que ça se passe bien pour lui. Oui, ce serait bien... Je finis alors par le voir apparaître en bas de la cour, Annie se tenant plutôt étroitement à ses côtés. Il l'a donc persuadée d'aller leur parler.

« Ce sont les gardes du corps de la famille Leonhart. » explique soudainement Mikasa en entrant dans la salle « Elle les évite car elle ne veut pas être juger seulement par la renommée de sa famille et sa richesse. Et elle ne veut pas dépendre d'eux deux, qui la couvent trop. Même si la fois où on est allé au cabaret chercher Sasha et Connie, elle leur a demandé de nous y conduire... »

« C'est pas comme si on ne s'en doutait pas pourtant, qu'elle est pétée de tune. » fait une autre voix derrière Mikasa sans que je n'ai perçu qui que ce soit avant, me faisant alors sursauter.

« Putain Jean, qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là ?! » m'exclame-je en me renfrognant lorsqu'il entre à son tour dans la salle.

« Chez le CPE aussi, pour bagarre. Bah alors Jager, je t'ai fait peur ? L'amour te ramollit ? »

« Je ne veux pas entendre ça de toi, en plus je ne vois pas le rapport et puis je n'ai certainement pas peur d'une tronche d'équidé! » commencé-je à répondre à sa provocation, souhaitant instantanément lui faire vite ravaler son sourire moqueur à coup de poing dans la gorge.

« Arrêtez vos pitreries. Ils sont partis. » commente Mikasa en regardant dehors.

« Quoi, même Annie et Armin ?! Ah non... » dis-je en regardant moi aussi par la fenêtre, et puis finalement, une autre silhouette beaucoup plus petite apparaît, venant à la rencontre de mes deux amis.

Et je la reconnaîtrais entre mille. C'est Livai. Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine alors que l'euphorie de le voir ici me fait ouvrir la fenêtre sans aucune délicatesse et crier sans ménagement :

« Liiiivaaaaai ! » avant d'agiter la main, le sourire aux lèvres pour seul moyen d'exprimer toute la joie et la surprise qui m'étreignent violemment mais avec délice.

Finalement, je me précipite hors de la classe en ignorant les piques de Jean et les appels de Mikasa pour courir jusqu'à la première cage d'escalier venue et de dégringoler les marches. Je manque de tomber plusieurs fois mais réussi à atteindre le sol sur mes deux pieds et en un seul morceau. Puis je traverse la cours en courant à nouveau et m'arrête seulement face au petit groupe, le souffle court et les deux mains sur mes genoux alors que je suis voûté de fatigue, le sourire toujours en train de fendre mon visage si ce n'est plus que tout à l'heure encore. Je relève la tête pour voir Livai et me fige, soudainement inquiet.

« Livai, ça ne va pas ? » demandé-je en m'approchant un peu plus, ne prêtant pas attention à Armin et Annie pour le moment.

« Ce n'est rien... »

« Mais tu es tout rouge ! C'est le froid ? Ou alors tu as de la fièvre... ? » hasardé-je, soucieux, en levant la main vers lui dans l'idée de vérifier sa température, mais il la rejette d'un revers en bondissant en arrière.

« La ferme, c'est ta faute ! »

« Quoi ? Je t'ai rendu malade ? » interrogé-je un peu penaud et sans comprendre.

« Eren, c'est simplement que tu l'embarrasses. » intervient alors Armin qui essaye de retenir un sourire amusé, peine perdue, et Livai grogne en réponse alors que la lumière se fait dans mon esprit jusqu'à maintenant embrouillé par mon enthousiasme :

« Oh. »

« Non pas « Oh » stupide gamin ! J'aurais jamais dû m'arrêter ici pou t'attendre, quand bien même j'ai fini plus tôt à cause d'une catastrophe typique "folle à lunette" ! » s'exaspère Livai en ronchonnant, toujours l'air renfrogné.

« Armin, promet moi que tu ne finiras pas comme ça. » dit alors Annie en me désignant du doigt et lui ne fait que rire avec embarras en voyant ma tête de carpe sortie de l'eau pas la peau du cul.

« Eren, tu as oublié ton sac ! » m'appelle Mikasa en arrivant telle ma sauveuse, coupant court à cet instant qui commençait à faire monter la honte en une chaleur insupportable dans les veines, Jean à ses côtés qui a l'air bizarrement heureux.

« Pourquoi tu as l'air encore plus stupide que d'habitude, tête de cheval ? » demandé-je alors pour dévier de la conversation première et pour l'emmerder aussi, ayant toujours l'instant de tout à l'heure en travers de la gorge.

« Quoiii ? »

« Oï vous allez pas commencer les morveux ? » s'agace alors Livai « On se bouge ? Ça pèle bordel, et il risque de pleuvoir je vous ferais dire. »

On est tous d'accord avec ça, même Mikasa qui reste tout de même un instant à le fixer minutieusement. Ce qui braque Livai évidemment, mais il n'a pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Mikasa lâche :

« T'as un suçon derrière l'oreille. »

Mon coeur cogne si fort que je baisse la tête pour vérifier qu'il n'a pas défoncé ma cage thoracique, alors que mon sang palpite jusque dans mes tempe et diffuse une chaleur sourde et désagréable sous chaque parcelle de ma peau. À cet instant, je me demande si c'est Mikasa qui va mourir, ou moi. Ou les deux. Mais finalement, je suis le seul gêné dans l'histoire car Livai regarde ma meilleure amie avec un air de défi prétentieux et de méfiance mêlée, même si ça je le vois plus à sa posture : les genoux légèrement baissés et les muscles imperceptiblement tendus, comme s'il allait lui sauter dessus pour la déchiqueter au moindre geste menaçant. Mais Mikasa ne fait que soupirer et me tendre mon sac avant de se mettre en route, Jean sur ses talons, rapidement suivit d'Annie puis d'Armin. On ne parle pas sur le chemin, chacun perdu dans ses pensées, et personne n'aborde le sujet de la famille d'Annie. Si elle ne veut pas en parler, on ne va pas insister. Personnellement, je sais à quel point ça peut faire mal avec elle.

Jean nous laisse au premier embranchement, habitant à l'opposé de nous. Je traîne des pieds, soudainement lessivé, et je vois Livai un peu au devant de moi qui semble ne pas y prêter attention, si l'on omet ses coups d'œil furtifs et les fois où il ralentit légèrement pour ne pas me laisser me faire complètement distancer. Finalement j'accélère un peu pour finir à sa hauteur et prudemment, je tends la main pour agripper la sienne. Je le sens se crisper mais ses doigts gelés se réchauffent doucement au contact de ma paume brûlante et il me laisse donc faire. Mikasa remarque le manège, je le sais car je les observe devant nous : Armin et Annie se tiennent côtes à côtes, leurs bras se frôlant parfois, sans échanger un mot, et Mikasa et un peu plus au devant mais elle tourne la tête de temps en temps pour vérifier qu'on suit tous. Et je le vois. Le sourire de Mikasa, minuscule, dans une expiration légère et juste une fraction de seconde. Et ça me suffit pour me sentir pleinement heureux. Tellement que j'enlève ma main de celle de Livai, ce qui lui fait tourner la tête pour savoir ce qu'il se passe, pour mieux entremêler mes doigts aux siens. Je l'entends soupirer, d'aise ou de soulagement je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai le palpitant qui me cogne aux oreilles et qui pulse entre mes doigts pressés chaudement à ceux de Livai, le sourire qui me tire les lèvres et la chaleur de son épaule qui frôle mon bras.

Et le temps d'une seconde de prise de conscience, je me dis que des fois je dois vraiment avoir vraiment l'air idiot quand même. Mais ce n'est pas grave, pas quand Livai me regarde.

* * *

Bon il est tard, j'ai parcouru rapidement mais si j'ai raté des trucs et que c'est gros voir ça pique les yeux (enfin pas que ça changerait de d'habitude), ne soyez pas choqué j'ai écris ça la nuit dernière, et je n'ai pas eu de temps aujourd'hui pour quoique ce soit sur ce chapitre...

Désolé pour les reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas encore répondu, je le ferais demain sans faute! Mais là je vais juste dormir =.=

En espérant que ça vous ait plu (au moins un peu), à la prochaine~


	26. bonus 4

Bonjour bonjour! Sachez tout d'abord que tout ceci est un malheureux accident, la faute de trois phrases (ou deux? En fait même pas) d'un dialogue! Et de ma compassion légendaire! (ahaha. it's a joke)

Aussi en écrivant ça, je me suis prise à apprécier Mikasa après, alors par forme de vengeance envers rien ni personne, juste ce cercle vicieux de la violence et- OK je la ferme. Breeef je le poste (parce que j'ai hésité ouai) en espérant que vous vous fassiez avoir aussi! Héhé ça fait un peu expérience, voir si je suis la seule à prendre Mikasa en affection ou si le lecteur aussi va tomber dedans Xd (ça doit dépendre si je l'ai bien écrit..?) Je me sens comme Hanji c'est fou! (sans mauvais jeux de mots)

Bon je me calme, et je laisse à ceux qui en ont le courage de lire ce truc^^

* * *

Bonus : Point de vue de Mikasa

Eren dit qu'il ne nous oubliera pas. Je suis contente qu'il l'ait affirmé de lui-même. Même si j'aurais préféré qu'il tombe amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, n'importe qui tant que ce n'était pas cet espèce de nabot sortit de je-ne-sais-où... Non, je ne dois pas le dénigrer, tant qu'Eren est heureux alors il n'y a pas de raison de lui en vouloir. Mais si jamais il-

« Mikasa Ackerman, m'écoutez-vous ? » s'élève plus brutalement une voix sinistre et autoritaire.

« Oui Monsieur Shadis. »

« Alors que je ne vous reprenne pas à vandaliser un distributeur ! »

Un soupir m'échappe. Cela fait au moins trois fois que je répète que c'était un accident. À ce niveau ça ne sert à rien d'insister, je préfère attendre qu'il se lasse. Mais qu'il le fasse vite, car Armin et Eren m'attendent avec Annie.

« Et vous Jean Kirschtein, il va falloir y arrêter avec les bagarres, c'est de plus en plus souvent ! Ou est votre demi-frère ? Prenez donc exemple sur lui ! »

« Il est déjà rentré travailler ses devoirs, il sait à quel point vous pouvez être long lors de vos sermon... »

Oh, c'est plutôt osé. Shadis est en état de choc le temps d'une seconde -du moins il ne bouge pas- mais il se reprend vite et approche son visage sombre et insistant pour plonger ses yeux perçants dans ceux de Jean, qui recule d'un pas. Finalement, le CPE regarde la pendule au mur, puis moi qui ne bronche pas et Jean qui est toujours pétrifié. Alors seulement il se rassoit dans le fond de son fauteuil en lâchant un profond soupir, avant de conclure :

« Allez déguerpissez, je vous laisse pour cette fois. »

Il était temps. Un peu plus et je serais devenue impatiente. Et donc très rapidement insolente, et ça aurait duré une heure de plus. Je fais un signe de tête comme salut silencieux puis pivote souplement vers la porte, mes pieds commençant à s'envoler pour rejoindre au plus vite mes amis. J'entends Jean qui me suit, il n'a pas son sac alors je suppose qu'il va aller le chercher dans sa salle. Ça me fait penser que j'ai senti mon portable vibrer... C'est Eren, qui me dit de le rejoindre dans sa classe. Sans aucune espèce d'explication mais ce n'est pas grave puisque je le rejoins bientôt.

Quand j'arrive dans la salle, je vois Eren, seul, accoudé à la fenêtre et observant dehors en contre-bas. Lorsque je m'approche, je vois Armin et Annie dans la cours, face à deux hommes que je reconnais tout de suite. Ah je vois, c'était donc ça.

« Ce sont les gardes du corps de la famille Leonhart. » expliqué-je le plus brièvement possible « Elle les évite car elle ne veut pas être juger seulement par la renommée de sa famille et sa richesse. Et elle ne veut pas dépendre d'eux deux, qui la couvent trop. Même si la fois où on est allé au cabaret chercher Sasha et Connie, elle leur a demandé de nous y conduire... »

Puis elle a à nouveau coupé les ponts, donc ce n'est pas étonnant qu'ils cherchent à la voir, même si c'est en vigie devant son lycée. Je peux les comprendre, après tout quand on a quelqu'un a protégé, on fait tout pour s'assurer de son bonheur. Je suis contente qu'Armin l'est persuadée d'aller leur parler un peu.

« C'est pas comme si on ne s'en doutait pas pourtant, qu'elle est pétée de tune. » intervient Jean derrière moi, ce qui fait sursauter Eren.

« Putain Jean, qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là ?! » s'exclame-t-il alors d'un ton hargneux, auquel Jean répond vaguement avant de prendre un ton provocateur, comme d'habitude :

« Chez le CPE aussi, pour bagarre. Bah alors Jager, je t'ai fait peur ? L'amour te ramollit ? » et je trouve que ce mot sonne bizarrement « amour », je n'en ai pas l'habitude.

« Je ne veux pas entendre ça de toi, en plus je ne vois pas le rapport et puis je n'ai certainement pas peur d'une tronche d'équidé! » s'agace instantanément Eren en bandant ses muscles inconsciemment, ce qui veut dire qu'il ne va pas tarder à exploser.

Lassée de leurs bagarres habituelles auxquelles je ne me sens même plus inquiète, je tourne la tête vers les grilles de l'autre côté de la vitre.

« Arrêtez vos pitreries. Ils sont partis. » noté-je alors, ce qui les calme par la même occasion.

« Quoi, même Annie et Armin ?! Ah non... » dévie immédiatement Eren, qui devait sûrement être un peu inquiet pour eux.

Et alors que je fronce les sourcils en voyant un nouveau venu plus petit qu'Annie-même, je sens Eren bloquer à son tour. En tournant la tête vers lui, je reste pantoise devant son expression qui devient soudainement lumineuse : il a un grand sourire qu'il ne semble pas remarquer lui-même et les yeux brillants comme s'ils étaient baignés de soleil. Je suis presque soufflée par l'aura joyeuse qui émane de lui et l'euphorie qui semble l'envahir et déborder en rafale jusqu'à cingler mon visage. Mon cœur manque un battement et j'agrippe alors ma poitrine violemment, de peur qu'il s'enfuit. Eren, lui, ouvre la fenêtre la seconde suivante pour crier « Livai ! » tout en agitant un bras, l'autre le tenant au rail de la fenêtre coulissante. Et je suis soulagée de cette prise, car j'aurais presque peur qu'il saute directement.

Finalement, ses muscles se tendent une seconde avant qu'il ne bondisse hors de la salle sans un mot ni un regard. Je sais qu'il veut le rejoindre mais je l'appelle avec inquiétude, lui demandant de ne pas se tuer dans les escaliers. Jean commente son comportement mais je ne relève pas, je ne veux pas me sentir irritée contre lui. J'essaye simplement de me remettre de cette vague de sentiment qui m'a submergée et qui lui appartient. Une drôle de sensation vient me réchauffer l'estomac alors que je comprends désormais toute l'ampleur du mot « bonheur ».

J'ai du mal à m'en remettre, tellement que j'en tremblerais presque. Je me sens comme une maman oiseau qui vient de voir son petit s'envoler devant ses yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire, même pas l'embrasser une dernière fois. Mais ce n'est pas pareil, non. Moi je le reverrais, et puis il est heureux, c'est le principal. Et Armin aussi, j'avais déjà remarqué qu'Annie parle un peu plus quand il est là et puis elle l'observe un peu plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Il serait temps que j'arrête de les couver. Comme me l'a répété Armin, je devrais penser un peu à moi aussi. Il faut que j'essaye. Que la prochaine vague de bonheur que je sentirais soit la mienne.

Jean est toujours là, il me regarde, je crois qu'il m'a demandé si j'allais bien. Histoire d'être sûre de ne pas l'ignorer, je fais un signe de tête dans le vide en jetant une dernière fois un œil vers la porte ouverte où Eren a disparu, avant de tourner la tête vers la fenêtre pour voir qu'il est en un seul morceau avec les autres. Au moins il ne s'est pas fracassé le crâne contre les marches. Il semble essoufflé mais quand il se relève, il l'oublie totalement et s'agite devant cet homme. Je ne vois pas bien d'ici mais il a l'air...rouge ? Mon cœur bondit lorsque l'autre rejette sa main mais Armin dit quelque chose en faisant un pas et Eren se calme totalement. Je soupire de soulagement et me détourne enfin de la fenêtre.

Je remarque alors qu'il a laissé son sac de cours au pied de sa table, et dans un soupir résigné mais sans irritation -je n'ai aucune raison de m'énerver envers le côté tête en l'air d'Eren- j'agrippe son sac et me redresse en direction du fond de la salle où Jean se relève aussi, à une allée d'intervalle, son sac sur le dos. Je croise son regard et je me demande si ce ne serait pas la première fois que je le regarde dans les yeux. Je n'ai d'attention que pour Armin et Eren, et vaguement pour les autres, un peu plus Annie comme on vit ensemble. Je dois penser à moi aussi, comme l'a dit Armin. Ils ont toujours suffit à mon bonheur, mais ils sont heureux et partis du nid maintenant, je ne dois plus les couver. Il faut que ça entre dans mon esprit, que je l'intègre. Jean a de petits yeux mais en y regardant bien, ils sont plutôt clairs, ça ajoute quelque chose à son petit air espiègle qui lui colle constamment au visage. Et il est plutôt mignon quand il rougit. Il rougit...? Parce que je le regarde ?

Je détourne la tête, un peu gênée de l'embarrasser à trop le fixer. Pourtant lui, il me regarde souvent. Mais moi, je fais plus peur avec ma mine plutôt sombre et mon tempérament taciturne. Et puis tout à coup, sans raison, je me rappelle d'une chose dont il avait parlé avec Connie et qui m'avait interpellé. Et en gardant les mots d'Armin et l'impulsivité d'Eren en tête comme mots d'ordre, je me décide à ouvrir la bouche.

« Dis Jean ? » fais-je alors, l'air de rien et gardant mon ton neutre habituel.

Il semble surpris que je lui adresse la parole car il sursaute et cligne des yeux plusieurs fois en ouvrant la bouche pour seulement répondre :

« Hein ? »

Il est amusant. Et je réprime difficilement un sourire, continuant plutôt sur ma lancée :

« Tu veux toujours aller voir ce film qui est récemment sorti au cinéma ? »

* * *

Eren a raison, Jean a l'air stupidement heureux. Je sais bien qu'il me porte un certain intérêt mais ça reste assez bizarre quand même, du moins pour moi. Enfin pour le moment, ce qui me préoccupe c'est ce nab- cet homme, _Livai_ , avec sa langue acérée en face de moi. Tout le monde est près à partir mais je ne peux me détourné de lui, l'inspectant minutieusement. Il a vraiment une sale tête avec ses sourcils constamment froncés et son air farouche, je ne comprends pas Eren... Et puis quelque chose m'interpelle, ce qui fait accélérer mon cœur étrangement sans que je ne le veuille, et je lâche, digne d'un Eren irréfléchi :

« T'as un suçon derrière l'oreille. »

Je note du coin de l'œil qu'Armin rougit, Jean me fixe alors qu'Annie cherche à apercevoir la marque d'un air ennuyé, et Eren lui baisse la tête et semble agité. Ce qui me surprend, c'est que l'autre ne réagit pas, enfin si mais pas violemment : il me fixe avec un air arrogant et semble me défier du regard. Et moi, j'essaye de me faire à l'idée que c'est Eren qui lui a fait.

Et un peu plus tard, alors que je vérifie que tout le monde suit bien derrière moi -le temps que je m'habitue à ne plus trop les surprotéger- je vois qu'Armin et Annie ont les bras presque collés, puis je remarque la main d'Eren qui agrippe celle de cet homme, son air heureux et puis... le visage de Livai, qui est légèrement détendu et son regard nettement plus doux, même s'il s'obstine à ne pas le tourner vers Eren.

Juste avant de me retourner à nouveau face à la route, je laisse un soupir léger m'échapper -peut-être dû à la résignation ou est-ce une respiration insistante à cause du vent froid-. Ce qui est sûr c'est que dans l'expiration, j'ai senti les coins de ma bouche s'étirer une seconde.

Et inexplicablement, je me sens plus légère.

* * *

Ahlàlà! Je sais pas quoi dire, mais au pire ignorez ceci tout simplement! Bon, personnellement j'ai tendance à voir Jean avec Marco (ça aurait pu, vu qu'ils sont même pas liés par le sang) mais pour cette fois j'ai laissé le premier vœux de Jean et de le laisser avoir une chance avec Mikasa^^ vous avez le droit de m'en vouloir

Breeef passons! Place au chapitre!


	27. Chapitre 22

Re!

Héhé, et ouai pour cette fois je poste plus tôt pour me rattraper de la semaine dernière! Et bon, le chapitre est de taille normal! (je pensais qu'il serait plus long^^') voilà voilà, merci d'être toujours là, AAAAAH! Putain j'allais oublier! Il doit me rester 2 ou 3 chapitres à poster! Bon en fait je ne peux pas être sûre comme ils ne sont pas encore écrit mais en tout cas on arrive vers la fin! Bon, y'aura aussi un Bonus du point de vue de Livai qu'on m'avait demandé, j'espère juste que je vais réussir à l'écrire...

Ah et en parlant de bonus, y'en a un juste avant ce chapitre pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu, mais bon si vous le ratez ce n'est pas grave, il sert à rien et je l'ai écrit sur un coup de tête, sachant que c'est un point de vue de Mikasa^^' (mais où diable ais-je eu cette idée?) Après, si vous voulez savoir pourquoi Jean avait encore plus l'air d'un imbécile heureux que d'habitude dans le dernier chapitre, vous pouvez y jeter un œil, ce moment ne fait même pas trois lignes de dialogue! (non, je ne me moque pas de vous) Et pourtant c'est à cause de ça que j'ai écris ce bonus...'fin bref

Boooon je crois que c'est tout! Bonne lecture! (en espérant que ça vous plaira, surtout une certaine personne qui se reconnaîtra en lisant -Taqasim, pour ne pas la nommer Xp-, et qui a d'ailleurs contribué à la naissance de ces idées! OK personne ne doit comprendre là, allez envoyez le chapitre XD)

* * *

Chapitre 22 :

« Ereeeeeen ! Alors alors, ça fait quoi d'avoir dix-huit ans ? »

Je regarde Hanji qui s'élance vers moi avec ce qui ressemble à de la bave aux lèvres et des yeux de dément, toujours aussi avide de savoirs futiles ou étranges. Je me retiens de déglutir face à son visage qui s'approche dangereusement du mien alors qu'elle se penche à travers la table où je suis installé avec les autres. J'ai toujours haï cette question, aussi inutile que de demander à un manchot s'il veut jouer au golf, et je la haïrais toujours pour n'avoir jamais rien à y répondre. Mais pour cette fois, je dois dire que c'est différent, et malgré la situation inconfortable, je ne peux empêcher le coin de mes lèvres de se recourber.

« Ce doit être l'une des meilleures choses qui me soit arrivée dans la vie. » répondis-je alors évasivement, mais c'est sans compter sur l'excitée en face de moi :

« Oooooh alors vous l'avez enfin fait ? C'est merveilleux, et qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti en cet instant ? Tu étais au-dessus ou en dessous ?! »

« Heuu ? »

« T'as fini avec tes harcèlements bizarres, Quat'z'yeux ? » claque Livai avec une haine difficilement contenue en lui donnant un coup de torchon derrière le crâne, tout ça alors qu'il devrait être en train de s'occuper du bar.

« Oh dommage, moi aussi j'aurais voulu savoir ! » s'exclame faussement Ymir avec un rire jaune.

« Je préfère ne pas connaître les exploits sexuels de qui que ce soit... » commente sombrement Connie en suivant des yeux sa main touillant sa cuillère dans sa tasse de mocha café.

« Mmh... Bon alors, dit moi plutôt ce qu'est donc la meilleure chose qui te soit arrivé dans la vie, si ceci n'est pas la première ! » ne se décourage pas Hanji, toujours avec son expression d'affamée, et je m'attendrais presque à la voir sortir un carnet et un stylo pour noter chaque parole qui pourrait sortir de ma bouche comme si j'étais le sujet d'expérimentation le plus intéressant du monde.

« Livai. » dis-je alors avant de porter machinalement ma tasse habituelle de chocolat chaud aux lèvres.

« Ah ? » fait ce dernier avec une certaine irritation, en me fixant les sourcils froncés.

Je fronce les miens à mon tour d'incompréhension, et après un instant de flottement, je devine qu'il croit que je viens de l'interpeller. Alors je reprends, posant ma tasse sur la table pour pouvoir me plonger dans ses deux billes d'acier :

« Non, je veux dire : la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée, c'est toi. »

Un immense silence se fait à la table -et peut-être même d'autres clients suivent aussi la conversation mais je ne vérifie pas-, et même Hanji bloque une seconde. Elle se relève en se raclant la gorge, et remonte ses lunettes en esquissant un sourire derrière sa main qui ne m'échappe pas pour autant. Les autres me fixent silencieusement avec une expression interdite sur le visage, et peut-être qu'ils attendent tous le courroux qui risque de me tomber dessus par la main de Livai. Oh merde Livai... Quand on est que nous deux il ne fait que m'insulter mais là , il va faire quoi... ?

J'ose lui jeter un coup d'œil, attentif et légèrement inquiet. Il essaye clairement de garder son calme, mais je ne sais pas si c'est pour ne pas montrer son embarras ou si c'est pour ne pas tuer tout les témoins. Ou m'étriper plutôt, ce qui est peut-être même le plus probable; quand on y pense... mais je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longuement que je me fais agripper par le col de mon T-shirt et violemment tiré en avant, m'obligeant à suivre le mouvement en finissant à moitié vautré sur la table, ma chaise raclant sourdement le sol derrière moi. Dans le geste, je laisse échapper un cri mais il est bien vite étouffé par une paire de lèvres que je commence à bien connaître et qui s'écrasent alors sans aucune délicatesse sur les miennes.

Je reste pétrifié sous le choc, les yeux grands ouverts en train de fixer les paupières fermées avec fureur de Livai, pouvant presque compter ses cils. Ça ne dure pas très longtemps en réalité : deux ou trois secondes, mais ça me paraît une éternité et vu le silence de mes amis, je me demande un instant si le temps ne se serait pas arrêté. Mais Livai m'arrache à lui avec cette même frénésie et me rejette en arrière où je retrouve difficilement ma chaise, manquant de tomber sur les fesses. Je reste hébété, le col déformé par sa poigne et la bouche pulsant sous la chaleur perdue de ses lèvres. Je le fixe toujours alors qu'il promène son regard meurtrier tout ce qu'il y a de plus menaçant autour de lui avant de clamer d'une voix implacable et annonciatrice de mort :

« Le premier qui fait une remarque à ça, je le tue sur-le-champs. »

Ensuite, il pivote souplement sur lui-même, agrippe le derrière du col d'Hanji qui lâche un « Ah ? » étonné, puis s'en retourne là où il devait être : derrière le comptoir du bar. Hanji braille en agitant les bras alors qu'elle est traînée avec force loin de notre table, vite réduite en silence par l'étranglement de son chemisier. Elle n'a même pas eu le temps de faire une quelconque remarque suicidaire.

La tension retombe avec le départ de Livai et les autres semblent s'éveiller à nouveau, quand bien même timidement. Ignorant sagement le geste de Livai comme il l'a froidement intimé, ils se concentrent sur mes paroles qui ont engendré tout ça. De toute manière, tout le monde est tellement abasourdi qu'on n'a pas grand-chose à ajouter à ça. Moi non plus je ne dis rien, même si mon cœur continue de cogner dans ma cage thoracique et de diffuser un sentiment bien-heureux dans le reste de ma chair.

« N'empêche, Eren... » commence Armin en rougissant furieusement sans réussir à continuer sa phrase.

« C'était quand même affreusement...romantique, non ? » commente Ymir avec un rictus mi-goguenard, mi-condescendant.

« Gnangnan tu veux dire. » ajoute Connie.

« J'ai honte pour toi, Eren... » fait Sasha en se cachant le visage derrière ses mains, un mikado entre ses doigts qui sort de sa bouche encore une seconde.

« J'aurais jamais pensé qu'il oserait le dire, et si naturellement en plus ! » s'exclame alors Jean d'un ton plutôt impressioné.

« Mais je vous emmerde ! De toute manière à quoi ça m'aurait servi de ne serait-ce que penser à mentir ?! »

« Ah, pas faux. »

« Je crois que c'est ce qui me choque le plus dans l'histoire, finalement : Eren a pris le temps de réfléchir ! » s'écrit Ymir en coupant Jean dans son élan, et heureusement pour lui je pense.

Ymir c'est Ymir, et donc plutôt que de m'énerver, je soupire lourdement et répond honnêtement :

« J'ai pas réfléchis, je n'avais même pas pensé à mentir, ni à me taire. »

« Et bien, ce n'est pas comme si ça avait mal finit, n'est-ce pas ? » positive Marco avec un gentil sourire.

Le silence retombe à nouveau, assez pour que l'on perçoive un murmure sinistre s'élever en bruit de fond, comme une longue litanie morbide :

« Pour le bonheur d'Eren, Pour le- »

« Heuuu Mikasa ? » m'inquiète-je alors que tout le monde se tourne vers elle, qui se trouve juste entre moi et Armin.

« J'ai cru qu'il allait te frapper. J'ai cru que j'allais le tuer. Mais ça va, je vais m'y faire, je vais m'habituer... Pour le bonheur d'Eren... » murmure Mikasa dans une sorte de transe, et Armin se met à lui frotter le dos gentiment pour l'encourager à se calmer.

« Tu pourrais essayer de la ménager un peu ! Il n'y a que toi pour t'être habitué à ses auras meurtrières tu sais ! » s'agace alors gravement Jean.

« Quoi ? » m'énerve-je définitivement, et je me lève d'un air menaçant, Jean suivant le mouvement alors qu'il se trouve de l'autre côté de la table, l'alourdissant de nos auras meurtrières.

« Ah non, ne commencez pas à vous bagarrer ! » clame piteusement Christa avec inquiétude et Marco fait rasseoir Jean avec lenteur alors que ce dernier ne me quitte pas des yeux.

« Et puis d'abord Connie aussi, il lui a bien fait une mauvaise blague la dernière fois ! » grommelé-je finalement en me rasseyant à mon tour puisque je suis désormais le seul debout, les bras croisés.

« J'ai failli me pisser dessus tu veux dire ! » s'exclame alors l'interpellé avec un sourire tremblant, transpirant rien qu'en se le remémorant. Puis il ajoute avec une certaine fierté mal placée : « Mais ça en valait la peine ! »

Ce qui en valait la peine, c'est surtout ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. Enfin, à mon humble avis.

* * *

Ce jour-là je suis seul à aller au café. En fait j'y vais surtout parce que je m'ennuie tout seul à la maison et que je veux voir Livai... et je m'installe donc au bar, espérant que ce soit lui qui y fasse le service. Sauf que c'est Moblit qui vient à ma rencontre, et avant même que je ne le lui demande, il m'explique que Livai apprend à gérer les stocks avec Hanji. À sa place, je m'inquiéterais de laisser ces deux-là tous seuls... Enfin, Livai ne devrait pas tarder alors je reste à ma place et prend commande. Il y a pas mal de monde pour une fin d'après-midi, mais il n'y a presque personne au comptoir, ils sont tous en groupe et réunis autour des tables ou sur la terrasse, profitant dans leurs manteaux du soleil timide et du vent pas trop violent pour une fois.

Je soupire d'ennuis lorsque je sens quelqu'un s'approcher du bar pour s'asseoir à un tabouret de moi, et qu'une voix s'élève auprès de Moblit. Une que j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendue quelque part et qui, pour une obscure raison, me fait grincer des dents presque automatiquement. Je n'y tiens pas et me tourne légèrement vers la droite pour voir qui c'est :

« Erwin ! » lâché-je alors un peu trop fort en le reconnaissant.

« Oh, bonjour Eren, comment ça va ? » me salue-t-il tout de suite chaleureusement « Ça faisait longtemps ! Livai est toujours chez toi ? »

C'est normal que ce soit l'une des premières questions qu'il me pose, que Livai soit toujours chez moi ? Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me renfrogner et de supposer qu'il a sûrement encore de l'intérêt pour lui.

« Oui. » répondis-je alors d'une voix que je veux neutre mais qui tremble légèrement dans ma gorge.

« Ah, et ça se passe bien ? » enchaîne-t-il alors avec une certaine réserve, comme s'il essayait de me ménager.

« Parfait. »

« Mmh, et donc ça s'est arrangé depuis la dernière fois ? »

Ah, évidemment, c'est ce qu'il veut savoir. Quelque chose en moi bout et je dois dire que ça m'effraye. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir autant haï Erwin la première fois, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai autant d'animosité pour un mec dont Livai se fiche. Mais je veux qu'il comprenne, qu'il sache que je ne serait plus influencé par ses mots, que je suis confiant maintenant, refoulant ainsi cette terrible impression de retourner en arrière dans le temps avec la tension qui monte dans mes nerfs.

« Ah oui. On est ensemble maintenant. » réponds-je avec une nonchalance feinte sans pouvoir m'empêcher de sourire d'anticipation.

« C'est vrai ? Mais c'est super ! » s'exclame-t-il alors joyeusement en joignant ses mains dans un claquement et me souriant avec sincérité, ce qui me laisse abasourdit et fait s'envoler d'un coup toute tension de mon corps.

« Hein ? » lâché-je alors stupidement, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux avec insistance.

« Erwin, encore toi ? » s'élève alors une voix sur mon côté gauche, une voix qui me fait me retourner immédiatement à m'en craquer la nuque.

Livai est là, les bras croisés, fixant Erwin avec le menton levé d'un air faussement arrogant et un sourcil relevé. Je vérifie ses mains mais n'y voit aucune trace de sang et devine qu'il n'a pas dû achever Hanji aujourd'hui finalement. À moins qu'il l'ait étranglé...

« Livai ! Pourquoi tu es toujours si froid ? On ne se croise jamais, soit un peu content de me voir au moins, on est quand même ami ! » se plaint faussement Erwin d'une voix qui reste sympathique et qui me fait à nouveau grincer des dents, alors que je suis surpris du mot « ami » utilisé si naturellement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Eren pour qu'il ait l'air si agacé et abasourdi en même temps ? » l'ignore-t-il totalement.

La voix menaçante de Livai me fait sursauter et couler un drôle de sentiment au fond de mes entrailles alors qu'Erwin me regarde avec minutie, une expression étonnée sur le visage :

« Agacé ? Tu es sûr ? »

Livai soupire en hochant la tête, et ils se mettent tout les deux à me fixer comme s'ils attendaient que je me manifeste. Sauf que je me sens un peu perdu, il me faut un peu de temps je crois... Mais en croisant le regard de Livai, j'y décèle une certaine inquiétude qu'il cache derrière son nez légèrement froncé, ce qui me fait expiré de soulagement et d'affection. Le gris n'a jamais été si nuancé, et je me sens aspiré par la profondeur de son regard et fasciné par les différentes contrastes dans ses iris. Ça me fait me sentir plus calme mais surtout vivant, comme s'il activait chaque cellule de mon corps et que lui seul avait main mise sur mon palpitant, mes poumons, et même chaque fibre de mon être. Mais soudainement, je me rappelle pourquoi il me regarde et retourne brusquement sur Terre. Alors je lève les mains pour les agiter devant moi, légèrement embarrassé d'être parti encore si loin hors du temps.

« Ah n-non, ce n'est rien ! » m'empressé-je de les rassurer ce qui est plus ou moins vrai, même si je reste encore un peu perturbé.

« Bon alors, quoi de neuf ? Puisque tu risques de rester un moment, autant jouer la carte des civilités. » soupire alors Livai en préparant la seconde consommation d'Erwin machinalement, son expression blasée totalement revenue.

« Je suis avec Mike. » déclare Erwin, un sourire plus tendre et heureux illuminant discrètement son visage.

« Tch, t'as vraiment un putain d'coeur d'artichaut, stupide blondin. »

« Quoi, t'es jaloux ? » lâché-je durement sans même le réaliser, mais je plaque vite ma main sur ma bouche lorsqu'il se tourne vers moi, un sourcil relevé :

« C'est toi qui me dit ça ? » mais cette réponse ne me satisfait pas du tout et mes sourcils se froncent pendant que je mâchouille un de mes piercings. Alors il se penche dangereusement vers moi en fixant ses prunelles aux miennes : « Eren » prononce-t-il avec lenteur et insistance, et un frisson me parcourt des pieds à la tête, tandis que la chair de poule apparaît sur ma peau alors que sa voix continue de vibrer lentement « Je veux simplement dire par-là que cet imbécile s'attache trop facilement aux gens avec qui il couche, et qu'il est stupide d'avoir mis autant de temps à sortir avec celui-là qui est clairement la personne qui l'attire naturellement. »

« Oooh c'est tout ça que tu voulais dire ? Je suis heureux que tu vois les choses de cette manière et de savoir que tu t'en inquiétais ! Aussi, je vois que tu es clairement plus bavard avec Eren, enfin il est vrai que ses réactions face à toi sont irrésistibles ! » rit Erwin alors que je sens mon cœur s'accélérer face à cet aveux, et que Livai se relève brusquement vers lui pour le considérer d'un regard polaire :

« Ne redit jamais qu'Eren est irrésistible ou je te tue. Tu n'as même pas le droit d'y penser. »

« Ahahah et possessif en plus de ça ! C'est magnifique ! Que tu ais pu trouver quelqu'un de si précieux dans ta vie ! »

« Livaaaii » chantonne soudainement une Hanji apparue de nulle part avec un ton exagérément étonné accompagné d'une espèce d'imitation de voix mondaine « Je ne savais pas que tu avais des amis ! »

« Enchanté, je suis Erwin Smith. » se présente-t-il en lui tendant la main avec amitié.

« Hanji Zoé ! La patronne de ce petit bonhomme ! » s'excite-t-elle alors joyeusement en empoignant la paume tendue pour la secouer avec vigueur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se prenne un grand coup sur le crâne « Aïe, Livai c'était juste une expression pour avoir l'air plus adulte ! » pleurniche-t-elle alors avec cinéma en se tenant la tête de ses deux mains, n'ayant pas du tout l'air adulte.

« T'aurais été une grand-mère, j'aurais réagit pareil. » grogne Livai en fronçant un peu plus ses sourcils avec condescendance.

« Méchaaaaant ! »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, il a l'air rude comme ça mais en réalité il vous aime bien, sinon il ne serait même pas là. » ma rassure gentiment Erwin avec son air d'interprète, surtout dans son costard gris et parfaitement lisse.

« Ne parle pas pour moi, enfoiré ! »

Je les vois à nouveau se chamailler et mon cœur se serre douloureusement. Peut-être que je suis important pour Livai, mais je dois avouer que je suis quand même jaloux de leur proximité. Erwin semble le comprendre si facilement, et il n'a pas peur de lui, il sait réellement le gérer. Et ça m'énerve, et puis s'il a un putain de cœur d'artichaut, ne risque-t-il pas de s'enticher à nouveau de Livai ? Je ne l'accepterais pas, et l'adrénaline qui bouillonne dans mes veines est totalement d'accord avec moi. Alors que je pars dans mes pensées emplies de meurtres futurs, un poids s'écrase soudainement sur mes épaules avec lourdeur, ce qui me fait me pétrifier brutalement suite à un sursaut imperceptible mais pas pour le moins violent.

« Dis Eren... » susurre la voix d'Hanji à mon oreille, son bras m'enserrant dangereusement les épaules « Tu ne serais pas un petit peu jaloux ? »

« Urgh... » laissé-je échapper sans qu'aucun mot ne me vienne ou ne traverse la gorge, affligé par la vérité qui me transperce cruellement la poitrine alors qu'elle sort tout droit de la bouche de cette gentille excentrique.

Elle rit avec satisfaction et continue de me chuchoter à l'oreille, alors que j'entends vaguement Livai et Erwin parler à quelques pas de nous sans que je n'arrive à me concentrer sur eux, me tendant un paquet à l'emballage bleu roi :

« Tiens, c'est pour ton anniversaire... Je pense que ça pourrait t'être utile hu hu hu »

Ce rire ne lui va vraiment pas, on dirait qu'elle cherche à jouer une sadique aux manières subtiles et mesquines... et Hanji n'a rien de subtile. Le bruit du papier froissé me résonne désagréablement aux oreilles lorsque je l'agrippe machinalement, mais dès cet instant elle me libère les épaules en se redressant, me laissant à nouveau respirer. Ensuite, elle m'agrippe la nuque virilement puis s'éloigne en sifflotant, ce qui est plus que louche. Le paquet que je tiens à la main est plutôt mou et léger, et pendant un moment je le considère avec suspicion sans oser l'ouvrir. J'entends en arrière plan la voix criarde d'Hanji et celle plus grave de Livai qui s'énerve pendant que le rire d'Erwin s'élève.

Et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser, non, de certifier qu'elle détourne leur attention.

Finalement, j'ouvre le paquet sans plus de cérémonie en arrachant le papier bleu et légèrement plastifié sans ménagement. J'y découvre alors un T-shirt blanc qui d'après l'étiquette au col -première chose que je vois puisqu'il est soigneusement plié- c'est qu'il est plus à la taille de Livai qu'à la mienne. Je le déplie alors et le porte à bout de bras pour le découvrir. Je déchante vite et le cache précipitamment sous ma veste, jetant un œil vers le trio qui ne me prête toujours pas attention, Livai étant même parti servir des clients. Je soupire de soulagement alors que mon rythme cardiaque reprend sa vitesse habituelle et que l'adrénaline retombe lentement pour ne laisser que de la lassitude dans mes muscles.

Sur le T-shirt est écrit en gros et blanc dans un énorme disque rouge : _Propriété privée_ et en un peu plus petit mais aussi dans le panneau : _Défense d'entrer_. Je me sens rougir de honte mais me secoue la tête frénétiquement pour me remettre les idées en place et garder contenance et ne pas me vendre. Cette femme n'est pas humaine, c'est définitivement certain.

Et il est aussi définitivement certain que _jamais_ je ne pourrais faire mettre ça à Livai, même pas le lui montrer. Même si ça ne me déplairait pas...

« Heeeey, puisque l'on s'entend si bien, on devrait faire plus ample connaissance ! » s'exclame soudainement Hanji avec enthousiasme en claquant son poing à la verticale dans sa paume, comme si elle venait juste d'avoir une illumination. « Pourquoi pas maintenant, la journée est bientôt finie je peux fermer plus tôt et on se fait ça autour d'une bonne bouteille ! Livai, tu n'as pas le droit de refuser ! » ajoute-t-elle avec une détermination qui laisse deviner que c'est une affaire qu'elle ne lâchera pas et Livai soupire lourdement en sachant que c'est un combat perdu d'avance sans la tuer.

« Eren, tu rentres. » dit alors Livai dans un froncement de sourcils plus grave et un air des plus sérieux.

« Heiin ? » réponds-je avec un ton des plus puéril à m'en rire au nez, mais Livai ne relève pas et essaye de continuer :

« Je suis sûre qu'elle- »

« Ereeeen, tu es majeur maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Tu bois avec nous ? » propose Hanji avec un grand sourire qui se voulait angélique et avenant mais que je perçois totalement comme une menace de par son aura de folie qui s'élève autour d'elle.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais... saleté de binoclarde ! Eren, je le répéterais pas une fois de plus après celle-là : rentre. » m'intime fermement Livai en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens avec autorité.

« Heu... Ouai ça vaudrait mieux je pense... Mais et toi ? »

« Je tiens bien l'alcool, ça ira pour moi. Mais ne m'attend pas, je sens qu'elle ne va pas nous lâcher de si tôt... »

Je ne dis rien et laisse mon regard s'attarder sur chacun d'eux, sûrement avec une mine inquiète qui reflète immanquablement mon état d'âme. Je m'attarde un peu plus sur Erwin et finalement tourne les talons alors qu'Hanji interpelle Moblit pour l'embarquer dans son délire malgré ses refus féroces, ayant deviné qu'insister avec moi pourrait signer son arrêt de mort.

Je me retourne une dernière fois pour croiser le regard de Livai qui me fixe en train de partir, me faisant une grimace ennuyé avant que son regard ne s'adoucisse. Je lui souris puis sors dehors. Je respire l'air frais qui me glace la trachée et déglutis malgré ma gorge sèche en essayant de me faire une raison.

Car de toute manière avec la bombe à retardement cachée dans ma veste, il valait mieux que je ne reste pas.

* * *

Il a beau dire « Ne m'attend pas »... je ne peux pas lutter contre.

Il est près de 1h du matin et Livai n'est toujours pas rentré. Il ne m'a pas contacté non plus, et n'a pas répondu à mes tentatives pour le joindre. Évidemment, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter, et je suis à deux doigts de céder et de courir au café pour voir s'il y est toujours, sain et sauf. Et assez loin d'Erwin, je l'avoue... Je fixe l'écran de mon téléphone portable que je rallume à chaque fois qu'il s'éteint, attendant un signe et regardant l'heure y défiler lentement. Soudainement, il se met à vibrer frénétiquement, me faisant sursauter, et en voyant le nom et la photo d'un Livai endormi s'afficher, je m'empresse de répondre :

« Livai ? » lâché-je alors d'une voix plus paniquée et enrouée que je pensais, n'ayant pas ouvert la bouche depuis des heures.

« Ah, heu non, c'est Moblit. » fait la voix hésitante, légèrement embarrassée, avant de reprendre précipitamment : « Heu, j'ai pris son portable pour pouvoir te contacter. En fait, un grand blond est venu chercher Erwin il y a quelques minutes et je dois m'occuper d'Hanji qui est dans un état encore plus lamentable... Heureusement que j'ai réussi à ne pas trop boire sous sa vigilance... Enfin, tu pourrais venir chercher Livai ? Je n'y arrive plus là... »

Sa voix me paraît perdue, fatiguée, et surtout légèrement suppliante. J'entends alors un grand fracas au loin et Moblit se met à clamer quelques chose à Livai, de ne pas la tuer, et à Hanji ensuite, d'arrêter ses conneries et de rire comme ça. Ça ne semble pas changer de d'habitude à première vue mais j'ai l'impression que c'est une situation beaucoup plus critique pourtant et l'adrénaline m'empoisonne légèrement les veines.

« J'arrive dans dix minutes ! » dis-je alors avant de raccrocher sans attendre de réponse.

J'attrape ma veste en passant et me rue hors de l'appartement, dégringolant les escaliers qui résonnent avec fracas sous mes pas lourds. Une fois dans la rue, je m'élance en direction du café, notant en même temps à quel point le temps est humide et maussade et une légère bruine cingle mon visage dans ma course. J'arrive essoufflé, la gorge en feu comme mes poumons et une légère sueur glacée me coulant dans le dos, contrastant avec la chaleur sourde que diffuse ma peau. Moblit arrive pour m'ouvrir la porte et s'excuse immédiatement :

« J'ai dû l'enfermer dans la salle du personnel, je te laisse t'en occuper il faut que j'aille surveiller- »

Un bruit de verre cassé coupe sa phrase assez brutalement et dans un juron étouffé, il me laisse seul et court vers le bar. Je rentre alors et me dirige d'emblée vers la porte où est accroché un panneau « entrée interdite sauf personnel » et l'ouvre à la volée. J'y trouve Livai allongé sur le banc : il est rouge aux joues jusqu'au nez, les yeux embués d'un voile transparent et la respiration entrecoupée. Ajoutons à cela le fait qu'il a ouvert sa chemise en entière, dévoilant son torse blanc et humide de sueur. Et en entendant le battant claquer contre le mur et la lumière entrer dans la pièce, il tourne la tête vers moi, collant alors sa joue contre les planches fraîches sur lesquelles il est allongé en geignant piteusement alors qu'il me reconnait, ses yeux se plissant un peu mais ses sourcils se détendant :

« Eren... »

Mon cœur rate un régiment de battements et je reste figé un moment, le temps de me remettre de cette vision. Je me rends enfin compte que je suis à la limite de l'apoplexie et reprends alors une grande goulée d'air, ré-oxygénant mon cerveau et me remettant les esprits en place par la même occasion. Livai a l'air plutôt mal en point et c'est ce sur quoi je me concentre alors que je m'approche enfin de lui, un pas après l'autre, avant d'accélérer et de tomber à genoux sur la carrelage froid, à la hauteur de sa tête. Je passe une main tremblante dans ses cheveux mouillés, et sens à quel point son corps est brûlant à travers son cuire chevelu.

« Livai...je croyais que tu tenais bien l'alcool... »

« Je connaissais pas- ce genre de cocktail explosif...et dégueulasse... » deviné-je dans ses marmonnements alors qu'il fronce gravement les sourcils « Mais j'aurais jamais dû la suivre... dans ses putains de provocations. Vais la tuer... »

Il grimace alors sous l'agacement, portant sa main lourde jusqu'à son crâne. Je lui chuchote alors de se calmer et de ne pas y penser pour le moment tout en essuyant de ma manche la sueur qui coule le long de sa tempe, mais il repousse ma main en grognant quelque chose comme quoi je lui donnais encore plus chaud.

Je laisse couler mon regard le long de son corps luisant à la lumière qui passe toujours par l'encadrement de la porte, la pièce étant restée dans la pénombre de la nuit. Sa chemise blanche transparente lui colle à la peau et je cherche autour de moi du regard. Bingo, il a balancé le marcel qu'il met habituellement en dessous dans un coin de la pièce : plus précisément sur son sac qui est posé par terre contre son casier. Je rassemble alors ses affaires puis me rapproche à nouveau après avoir pris le sac sur mon épaule. Alors qu'il cache ses yeux de sa main en respirant lentement mais fortement, comme s'il s'était endormis, je penche mon visage au-dessus de lui sans oser le toucher, ma main volant à quelque millimètre de sa peau incandescente :

« Tu peux te lever ? » demandé-je avec douceur et en chuchotant presque.

« Tch, elle me fait chier... même Erwin était beurré...c'tait flippant...putain...d'sorcière... »

Malgré moi, je laisse échapper un rire et attrape délicatement son poignet pour lui dégager le visage et observer son regard trouble qui se plonge dans le mien et semble s'y perdre. Une drôle de lumière s'allume dans ses yeux alors que son poignet semble fondre sous le contact de mes doigts :

« Tu r'ssembles à un putain d'ange...Mon ange... »

Et tout ce que je trouve à faire c'est sourire et essayer de ne pas me tordre en deux sous le contre-coup qui me vrille délicieusement le ventre. Puis je porte ma seconde main à son visage pour repousser avec toute l'affection qui m'envahit à cet instant les mèches de cheveux collées à son front et qui lui tombent dans les yeux.

« Arrête, j'ai déjà chaud...Tu me donnes trop chaud Eren... » murmure-t-il, la dernière partie de sa phrase directement dans mon oreille alors qu'il se relève à la force de son abdomen et de ses bras pour le soutenir une seconde, le temps que ses lèvres brûlantes me soufflent ces quelques mots et se posent dans le creux de ma mâchoire.

Je le relâche précipitamment en me reculant, le cœur cognant jusque dans mes tempes et mes entrailles grouillantes de ces remous emplis de désir. Moi aussi j'ai furieusement chaud, tout à coup. Et en me demandant avec fébrilité et hésitation ce qu'il entend par là exactement, mon regard se perd sur son corps et je remarque la bosse dans son pantalon noir, coupant court à mes questions. Je fais plutôt un nouvel arrêt cardiaque et ma gorge déglutit difficilement alors que je ferme les yeux fortement pour les rouvrir tout aussi rapidement. Livai doit se sentir à l'étroit lui, parce qu'il baisse ses mains jusqu'à son bouton et commence à se battre avec sa braguette en grognant.

« Non non non, laisse ça comme ça ! » m'écrie-je alors en reprenant ses poignets pour les éloigner promptement. « Il faut qu'on rentre, laisse moi reboutonner ta chemise, tu vas avoir froid dehors. »

« Nan, j'veux pas, j'ai chaud, et puis ça m'colle, c'est dégueulasse, enlève la plutôt... »

Un long frisson me parcourt et électrise chaque parcelle de mon être alors que je retiens mon souffle. Merde, il a pas le droit de dire ça de cette voix grave et lente. Je me secoue la tête avec toute la détermination dont je suis capable et me décide à ne pas répondre. Je m'attelle plutôt à le relever en position assise puis à reboutonner sa chemise du mieux que je peux alors qu'il continue à protester verbalement mais faiblement et sans bouger, comme un enfant obstiné qui laisse pourtant sa maman faire. Ensuite je le tourne face à moi pour poser ses deux pieds au sol. Et comme par automatisme, il se relève de lui-même, même s'il vacille dangereusement la seconde suivante. J'attrape alors sa hanche, passe son bras par-dessus moi et ignore ses nouvelles protestations quand à la chaleur entre nos deux corps collés et de l'étroitesse de son pantalon. En fait j'aurais sûrement envie d'en rire si je n'étais pas dans le même cas, même si un peu moins quand même, et que je n'étais pas aussi stupéfait par son état. Je me demande quand même comment elle a pu le faire boire autant, parce qu'il doit être vraiment bien imbibé pour être dans cet état, surtout si d'habitude il tient bien l'alcool...

Mais je réalise soudainement qu'il n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'en boire beaucoup dans sa vie, en réalité.

En retournant dans la salle principale, je ne croise pas Moblit et n'entend pas Hanji mais la porte vitrée n'est pas encore verrouillée, alors dans un cliquetis caractéristique, je la laisse se refermer derrière nous.

Dehors, il continue de tomber une pluie très fine et plutôt agréable après cette atmosphère lourde et étouffante. Livai soupire d'aise aussi et ne se plaint plus de la chaleur. Il est difficile pour lui de rester droit en marchant, et plusieurs fois je manque de tomber à sa suite, mais j'arrive à le retenir tant bien que mal. Le chemin du retour semble beaucoup plus long qu'à l'allée. On doit longer le fleuve Rose quelques minutes avant de bifurquer à travers les rues pour retrouver mon immeuble. On ne croise pas grand monde, c'est plus bas vers les ponts que les junkies ou les voyous traînent la nuit pour picoler ou se droguer. Ici on ne risque donc pas grand-chose, à part croiser des chats errants ou un clochard qui aurait décidé de dormir sur un des bancs, bercé par le rythme calme de l'eau sombre et noire contre les dalles de la rive.

Les lampadaires nous éclairent légèrement, même si on reste un peu dans l'ombre puisqu'ils sont au bord de la route, sur le reste de trottoir étroit raccordé au quai. Livai semble essoufflé à marcher depuis tout à l'heure et moi je commence à ployer sous son poids à force d'essayer de le garder droit, alors je décide de le poser sur un banc le temps de reprendre notre souffle.

Un chat avec un collier s'approche alors de nous en miaulant, le cou tendu quand je tends la main, quémandant des caresses. Je m'accroupis alors pour le grattouiller sur le dessus du crâne puis derrière l'oreille. Il se frotte alors contre mon genou de tout son corps en miaulant à nouveau, laissant s'élever un ronronnement puissant de sa petite gorge. Cela m'arrache un sourire tendre, autant que l'est mon cœur apaisé par cette apparition angélique dans cette nuit de dingue.

« Fuh...J'me d'mande ce qu'ils ont de plus que moi, ces sales bêtes quand même... »

Je sursaute violemment, ce qui fait prendre peur au chat, qui s'enfuit à travers la route, sûrement pour rentrer chez lui. À mes côtés se tient Livai, accroupi lui aussi, bien que vacillant un peu. Il me fixe de ses yeux blasés et toujours brillants sous le coup de l'alcool, mais son froncement de sourcils et ses traits légèrement tirés montrent qu'il est réellement irrité.

« Q-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes- »

« Miaou. »

Je sursaute à nouveau et ouvre de grands yeux choqués, me laissant tomber sur le cul de côté, ne quittant pas Livai du regard. Il me fixe toujours, les yeux à demi-fermés dans une moue qui me fait bondir la cœur à en défoncer ma cage thoracique et fait bouillir en moi un sentiment chaud et délicieusement douloureux. Il recommence son miaulement, plus allongé cette fois, en se laissant tomber en avant sur les genoux, se déplaçant à quatre pattes jusqu'au dessus de mes jambes à moitié repliées sous moi, son visage à deux doigts du mien. Je suis toujours pétrifié, ne sachant même plus si mon cœur s'est déjà fait la malle ou si mon cerveau a fondu pour s'échapper par mes oreilles. Et les seules choses qui me rappellent que je suis vivant sont les papillons qui s'agitent en moi, mon sang qui me brûle dans mes veines et son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres et dans ma nuque alors qu'il me fait face en continuant de miauler le cou tendu, comme s'il me quémandait des caresses.

Alors, tremblant, j'ose lever la main pour la poser sur le haut de son crâne, et il ferme les yeux comme s'il recueillait ce contact de tout son être, bienheureux. Et à cet instant, je vois clairement des oreilles entre me main qui sortent de son crâne, et une queue s'élever derrière lui et qui fouette l'air d'impatience pour que je continue mes caresses dans ses cheveux.

C'est lui qui est totalement bourré mais c'est moi qui m'imagine des hallucinations...Peut-il m'enivrer avec son souffle alcoolisé que je respire depuis tout à l'heure ? Je dois vraiment avoir de drôles de fantasmes finalement, il n'y a pas d'autres explications...

Livai ne me laisse pas le temps de continuer mon délire étrange et commence à frotter son nez le long de ma mâchoire en laissant s'élever dans l'air un grondement de gorge dans sa respiration, assez doux pour être agréable et qui n'est en rien le grognement menaçant que je lui connais. Putain, il imite un ronronnement là ? Cette fois je n'hallucine pas, Livai ronronne clairement en caressant son visage au mien, et l'espace d'un instant, je fais de même en collant mon nez contre sa joue.

Je reviens au moment présent quand il commence à se coller dangereusement à moi, ne réalisant pas qu'il frotte son érection contre ma jambe. Quoique peut-être que si, en tout cas il semble le sentir puisqu'il laisse échapper un gémissement qui n'a plus rien à voir avec un miaulement ou un ronronnement, devenant plus allumant et obscène que ce que je n'avais encore jamais entendu. Alors n'y tenant plus, je l'attrape par les épaules en grondant de ma propre maîtrise qui m'agace, au fond, alors que je le recule brusquement et me relève d'un bond, chancelant une seconde en arrière, le temps de trouver un équilibre stable sur mes jambes en coton. Livai me regarde avec un air terriblement triste, ce qui me brise le cœur et dans une impulsion, je m'approche de lui et me penche en approchant mes mains. Mais il n'attend pas de savoir ce que je veux faire qu'il entoure ses bras autour de mes jambes et enfoui son visage contre mon jean. Au plus mauvais endroit possible, surtout qu'il soupire de bonheur contre moi et y ressort sa truffe pour y frotter sa joue.

Dans la panique, je l'attrape par les aisselles pour le relever avec une force insoupçonnée et il geint en me regardant avec les sourcils froncés, contrarié par mes réactions. Je soupire, près à l'inviter à continuer à rentrer, mais je me rends alors compte d'à quel point il tremble. Et je réalise brutalement que ce qu'il cherchait à l'instant, c'était de la chaleur, malgré qu'il la rejetait encore un peu plus tôt. Il est vrai que la bruine est devenue plus dense et que ça va très rapidement finir en réelle pluie avant que l'on n'ait le temps d'arriver à l'abri et au chaud à l'appartement. Alors j'enlève ma veste sans réfléchir plus longtemps et la lui pose sur la tête, puis -non sans récupérer à nouveau son sac resté à côté du banc- je me positionne à côté de lui comme tout à l'heure, mais cette fois l'entourant de mes bras pour l'envelopper d'une peu de ma chaleur en espérant amoindrir ses tremblements.

* * *

Une fois dans l'appartement, -les escaliers ayant été une longue épreuve éprouvante qui lui ont donné la nausée- il a directement fini la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes à vomir tout ce qu'il avait ingurgité, alors que je lui tenais les cheveux et lui frottais le dos pour le réconforter. Ensuite, j'ai voulu lui faire prendre une douche. Mais finalement je le rince juste dans ses vêtements car il commençait à insister pour que j'en prenne une avec lui, s'attaquant au bouton de mon pantalon alors que j'essayais de le déshabiller... Mais bon, après avoir vomi, puis la douche tiède, il semble avoir légèrement reprit ses esprits au moins.

Enfin je crois.

« Si tu t'en sens capable, enlève tes vêtements trempés et essuie toi pour enfiler quelque chose de sec. » lui dis-je avant de m'éloigner pour aller lui chercher un de mes T-shirt trop grands, pour qu'il soit couvert mais qu'il puisse respirer, et un boxer propre.

Quand je me retourne de devant mon armoire dans l'idée de retourner dans la salle de bain, je trouve Livai juste derrière moi, ce qui me fait pousser un cri de surprise. Il est totalement nu, tenant plutôt bien debout mais dégoulinant sur le sol.

« Livai, essuie toi, tu vas attraper froid ! » insisté-je en posant le T-shirt et le sous-vêtement sur le lit pour m'éloigner de lui.

« Nnh. »

Mais il ne bouge pas et me regarde juste. Alors dans un soupir je vais prendre un serviette de bain propre et très grande pour l'envelopper et le frotter vigoureusement. Il se laisse faire sans rien dire et je lui laisse la serviette autour des bras, qu'il tient fermement le temps que je vais chercher ce que j'ai abandonné sur le lit.

« Eren. »

Mon cœur sursaute sous le ton incroyablement profond de sa voix, puis je me retourne vivement, une douce euphorie m'envahissant à nouveau d'anticipation mal placée. Il n'est pas dans son état normal, il faut que je garde cela en tête mais c'est quand même dur de lui résister. Il n'a pas bougé, son regard neutre dardé sur moi, et ses lèvres se meuvent lentement sous la prononciation de mon prénom comme une longue litanie.

« Eren. » « Eren. » « Eren. » répète-t-il avec délicatesse et minutie, sa voix sonnant d'une tendresse infinie, laissant une seconde à chaque nom.

Et mon corps réagit à chacun d'eux un peu plus, mon sang battant dans mes tempes, le frisson qui me parcourt laissant une chair de poule sur son passage, un sentiment liquide s'incrustant dans chacune de mes fibres, dans mes organes. Et je veux l'embrasser, l'enlacer, et le serrer contre moi un peu plus jusqu'à ce que nos peaux fusionnent.

Livai laisse tomber le tissu spongieux qui le recouvre et s'approche de moi de sa démarche incertaine mais toujours aussi souple par les mouvements de ses muscles, et en m'attrapant le poignet qui tient ses fringues, il le repousse doucement le plus loin de lui :

« J'en veux pas. J'ai chaud. Eren, enlève les tiens aussi. »

« Non. »

Ses yeux s'ouvrent un peu plus grand et sa bouche s'entrouvre légèrement dans une expression d'étonnement. Puis il fait alors une moue triste qui me serre la poitrine et me fait fondre en même temps. Mais non, je ne peux pas faire ça. Ce serait abuser de lui, n'est-ce pas ? Il est totalement bourré et j'ai l'impression que je vais tromper sa confiance si je cède à ses avances alors qu'il n'a pas les idées claires. Même s'il m'allume totalement depuis tout à l'heure.

« Tu veux que je miaule encore ? » demande-t-il alors en penchant la tête sur le côté, un drôle d'air intrigué sur le visage.

« Non ! » crié-je avec panique et je m'éloigne de lui en passant sur le côté pour le dépasser et sortir de la chambre comme un voleur.

Je m'enferme dans la salle de bain et m'appuie contre la porte, me laissant glisser contre le panneau jusqu'à finir assis, soupirant de lassitude. Je sens encore mon rythme cardiaque sous tension et une petite voix, accompagnée du désir qui me ronge, me chuchote de céder, qu'il n'y a rien de mal à ça, que c'est même cruel de le laisser dans cet état sans rien y faire. J'en sais rien, tout ce que je sais c'est que je me sens affreusement coupable rien que de le désirer dans un état pareil. Enfin, je crois que je suis bien parti pour passer ma nuit ici... Au moins, j'ai la douche pour moi.

Mais c'est sans compter sur Livai qui vient gratter à la porte comme un chat encore, lâchant même à nouveau un miaulement piteux avant de me supplier de différentes manières.

« Eren, j'ai froid sans toi » geint-il d'un ton plaintif, « Eren, ça me fait mal, fait quelque chose » me supplie-t-il ensuite en gémissant « Eren, tu me détestes ? » demande-t-il d'une voix attristée et soucieuse.

Et moi je suis à deux doigts de céder, mes défenses déjà très faibles s'effondrant à mesures que ses plaintes s'élèvent. Et j'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras pour le réchauffer, de le soulager sous mes caresses en le faisant gémir encore plus mon prénom, de lui chuchoter des « Je t'aime » à l'oreille en le prenant langoureusement.

« Eren... J'ai envie de pisser. »

Un rire m'échappe, un fou rire qui me prend tout mon être et explose dans ma gorge, dans mes poumons et me contracte les abdos. Mes nerfs lâchent autant que mes stupides barrières et ma raison qui me dit de faire tout le contraire de ce qu'il me demande. Alors j'ouvre la porte, et il me saute dessus.

* * *

Le lendemain, le réveil se fait en retard pour l'un comme pour l'autre, mais en même temps il n'y a pas idée de faire la bringue en pleine semaine. De toute manière, Hanji ne va certainement pas ouvrir la café aujourd'hui, et pour les cours je vais juste devoir trouver une excuse valable et les rattraper, probablement en heures de colle. Puisque je suis incapable de mentir et que même si je disais la vérité -partiellement-, on ne me croirait pas. Livai se réveille en gémissant de douleur sous la lumière du jour qui passe à travers la fenêtre aux volets encore ouverts.

« Putain de merde... pourquoi je me réveille avec un mal de crâne pas possible _et_ un putain de mal de cul ? » grogne-t-il dans son oreiller en y enfouissant son visage pour fuir toute luminosité.

« Le mal de crâne est dû à l'alcool. Et pour ton petit cul, j'y peux rien si tu es inassouvissable quand t'es bourré. Et terriblement allumeur. » dis-je dans un sourire en m'enfonçant un peu plus confortablement dans le matelas, le corps encore lourd de fatigue.

« Et merde... »

« Tu tiens bien l'alcool, hein. » lâché-je au bout d'un moment de silence dans lequel il s'est peut-être rendormi, et après coup je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux pour moi.

« Ta gueule. »

Autant dire tout de suite qu'une fois qu'il s'en est remis, j'ai quand même passé un sale quart d'heure pour lui avoir détruit les reins. Mais je me suis au moins gardé de lui raconter ce dont il ne se souvient pas.

* * *

Booon, voilà. C'est dingue ce que ça peut partir en couille des fois. En tout cas, Livai est incroyable quand il est bourré ahahah! Et Eren est affreusement gnangnan, c'est à en mourir de honte pour lui! XD (comment ça j'ai l'air d'essayer de remettre la faute sur eux?) Bon aussi, j'ai eu un mal de chien à m'inspirer pour la partie avec Erwin, mais finalement c'est dans ce que j'espérais (enfin, après ça dépendra aussi de vos réactions :p) Bref en tout cas Ouf c'est fait, il le fallait, qu'il revienne, ce satané cœur d'artichaut! (ça me fait marrer ouai)

Au fait, eux ne sont plus frustrés au final mais est-ce que vous, vous l'êtes encore ou pas? (Quoique, comme j'exprime pas leur frustration du coup...Pfff j'en sais rien \o/)

Bon oilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et je vous dis à la prochaine! Je devrais savoir la semaine prochaine combien de chapitre il reste exactement

Bye!


	28. Chapitre 23

Saluuut~! (Bon finalement je suis encore plutôt en retard^^' 'fin bref!)

Je remercie les nouveaux follows et favourites ajouté et les reviews si encourageantes! XD Et puis vous êtes quand même toujours vachement nombreux à lire, c'est cool!^o^

 **Fenesis :** Ouah mais c'est super sympa ce que tu me dis là, merci beaucoup XD Ouai, j'adore foutre la honte à Eren dans cette fic nyahahah (et il est pas au bout de ses peines, pas tout à fait Xd) Tes compliments me font vraiment très plaisir, sincèrement! (même si j'ai toujours l'impression de répondre de la merde à côté^^') j'espère que tu aimeras jusqu'au bout^w^

Bien, alors après ce post, il m'en restera deux autres normalement! Ouaip, je finis vraiment cette fic car je n'ai plus trop d'inspiration, c'est surtout parce qu'il y a d'autres trucs que j'aimerais écrire, alors voilà^^ (et encore du ereriiii! \o/) Enfin bref, on y est pas encore alors passons!

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise, Bonne lecture~

* * *

Chapitre 23 :

« Eren, pourquoi déprimes-tu ? » me demande Armin avec une mine soucieuse suite à mon énième soupir de la journée.

Je vois bien qu'il est inquiet depuis ce matin même s'il n'a rien dit. Il devait attendre que je lui en parle de moi-même, mais à croire que c'est le soupir qui fait déborder le vase empli d'inquiétude et de curiosité. Enfin, il n'y a pourtant pas eu autant de soupirs que de reniflements...

« Je suis enrhumé... » réponds-je alors avec désarroi en fronçant le nez et les sourcils dans une moue boudeuse.

« Et bien, comme chaque année à un moment ou un autre... Mais d'habitude tu clames haut et fort que tu assumes totalement le fait de défier le temps malgré les conséquences. »

« Mmh... »

Il exagère... Mais il est vrai que je ne me plains pas d'habitude. En fait, à cause de ce fichu rhume je garde mes distances avec Livai de peur qu'il l'attrape à son tour, puisqu'il semble avoir un système immunitaire plutôt fragile. Je n'ai pas très envie qu'il se retrouve à nouveau avec une forte fièvre, même si c'est un peu de sa faute si j'en suis rendu là. J'ai dû attraper froid suite à cette fameuse nuit où il était complètement ivre et que je lui ai passé ma veste quand il s'est mis à pleuvoir...et le fait que je ne me suis pas séché moi-même en arrivant, trop obnubilé par l'état de Livai.

Mais franchement, essayer de ne pas le contaminer... c'est une vraie douleur dans le cul. Enfin non pas littéralement, ça c'est plutôt... Ah non, je ne devrais pas penser à ce genre de choses maintenant, ça me donne chaud et je vais être rouge. Mais merde quand même, pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il ait une si faible constitution ? Il met même un masque pour dormir, ce n'est pas mignon du tout...

« C'est à cause de Livai, c'est ça ? » demande Armin d'un ton innocent mais qui ne sonne pas vraiment comme une question, puisque mon combat intérieur doit défiler sur mon visage.

Un soupir m'échappe à nouveau, plus profond, et il se met à rire légèrement sur le ton de l'impuissance en me tapotant l'épaule amicalement.

Mais vraiment, je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu résister avant, de le toucher. Enfin, c'est aussi parce que maintenant il est tellement incrusté dans ma peau, inscrit à l'encre rouge vive dans ma chair... Je ne peux supporter l'impossibilité de sentir sa douceur et sa chaleur contre moi, ses lèvres addictives sur les miennes et ses mains chaudes dans ma nuque. Rien qu'à cette pensée j'ai le cœur qui se gonfle douloureusement jusqu'à se bloquer dans ma gorge. Cette maudite gorge irritée et qui me file cette fichue fièvre même pas assez forte pour me faire rater le lycée, seulement assez pour m'éloigner de Livai.

« J'ai appelé mon père pour lui demander si je pourrais m'acheter un manteau l'année prochaine. » avoué-je en marmonnant sans oser regarder Armin dans les yeux.

« Ahahah, il devait être content, en tant que père et médecin ! » rit-il et je sens que lui aussi, ça lui fait plaisir comme décision malgré que je ne tombe pas souvent malade, et je continue sous le ton de la plainte :

« Je sentais à travers le téléphone à quel point son silence était contenu plutôt que gêné comme d'habitude. Et je l'imaginais très bien, une fois l'appel coupé, en train de raconter avec fébrilité aux infirmières à quel point son fils a grandit ou je-ne-sais-quoi... »

Armin rit à nouveau et moi je renifle impulsivement, avant de soupirer derechef. Mais c'est le premier soupir léger de la journée -les autres ayant été lourds à fendre l'âme et à faire pâlir de jalousie un fantôme- et même que l'ombre d'un sourire traverse les muscles de mon visage.

* * *

En arrivant chez moi, je me dirige directement dans la cuisine pour me laver les mains et manger un morceau. J'en profite aussi pour prendre un médicament, afin que ma fièvre ne monte pas et, bien sûr, pour guérir le plus rapidement possible. Ensuite, je me vautre sur le canapé et j'attends le retour de Livai, qui finit un peu plus tôt récemment. Je me demande si ce n'est pas lié à mon rhume... peut-être qu'il s'inquiète et ne veut pas me laisser seul trop longtemps, et connaissant Hanji elle a dû lui accorder la permission de rentrer plus tôt pour qu'il s'occupe de moi. Ou alors, c'est elle dès le départ qui l'a forcé. J'allume la TV avec ennui et cherche avec paresse un programme qui pourrait m'intéresser. Alors que je continue encore de zapper, je n'ai pas le temps de trouver une chaîne qui en vaille la peine que je me sens partir dans les limbes du sommeil.

« -ren... Eren. »

La belle voix envoûtante de Livai me fait rouvrir les yeux la seconde d'après. Enfin, en jetant un œil à la pendule, je me rends compte que je me suis réellement endormi depuis un petit moment déjà. Ses beaux yeux, où se reflète une légère inquiétude soulignée de ses sourcils plutôt crispés vers le haut, scrutent les miens que je fais cligner plusieurs fois avant de me relever avec lenteur en ravalant un bâillement.

« Ça va ? » me demande-t-il doucement, et je lui souris en réponse avant de préciser :

« Oui, je t'attendais et j'ai dû m'endormir. »

Il hoche la tête lentement alors que son regard se perd un instant dans le vague, à moins qu'il ne parcourt mon corps ; ce qui par ailleurs expliquerait le léger frisson qui me traverse. On reste comme ça un instant, sans bouger, n'osant esquisser un geste qui nous rapprocherait ou nous éloignerait, mais le silence reste léger et notre immobilité confortable. C'est comme si on était bloqué dans le temps. Mais mon cœur me rappelle que ce n'est certainement pas le cas, battant la chamade et faisant même une brusque embardée lorsque Livai expire un peu plus profondément. Comme si c'était un signal, je n'y tiens plus et ose lever la main vers son visage, légèrement hésitant malgré tout. Mécaniquement, je fixe mon regard sur sa joue que je cherche à atteindre, étendant le bras avec lenteur comme dans l'attente d'un geste de recul, un refus silencieux. Mais il ne bouge pas et en détournant mes yeux vers les siens, je tombe directement dans ses deux lacs d'acier qui reflètent quelque chose que je devrais sûrement appeler de l'impatience.

Alors je laisse le bout de mes doigts se poser sur la peau douce et moelleuse de sa joue blanche et la parcours timidement. Je me sens trembler, me retenant difficilement de le tirer à moi, surtout face à ses lèvres entrouvertes qui laissent passer son souffle calme et chaud. Je me mords un de mes piercings en détournant le regard de cette tentation pour retomber directement dans le sien. Livai ferme les yeux à cet instant sans que je n'ai le temps de voir ce qu'ils reflétaient, puis il penche la tête du côté de ma main ouverte, enfouissant totalement sa joue dans ma paume. Je retiens mon souffle et accepte la demande en caressant cette partie de son visage qui épouse parfaitement le creux de ma chair, ma peau légèrement halée contrastant avec sa blancheur de porcelaine, et glisse la moitié de mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Livai attrape ma main une seconde avant de tourner la tête pour que je ne suive pas le mouvement, afin que ses lèvres finissent collées dans le creux de ma paume. Un violent électrochoc part de son baiser et me remonte dans le bras, n'arrangeant pas la fébrilité de mon corps. Et puis je commence à avoir chaud, j'espère que ça ne va pas me faire monter ma fièvre qui se portait pourtant bien jusqu'à maintenant...

« Tes mains sentent le savon. » note Livai en respirant plus fortement, fermant les paupières un instant.

« Mmh. »

« Tu devrais être malade plus souvent, si ça te rend si hygiénique. »

« Tu es cruel de dire ça ! » gémis-je piteusement sans oser esquisser un geste alors qu'il rouvre les yeux pour m'engloutir de son regard trop intense.

Sans bouger de ma main et ses prunelles brillant étrangement en se plongeant dans les miennes, il passe lentement sa langue entre ses lèvres pour y toucher ma peau tout en observant ma réaction. Je trésaille sous son emprise en sentant mes veines palpiter au contact de sa langue, puis j'apprécie simplement la chaleur humide de son muscle qui retrace doucement les lignes de ma main, alors qu'il détourne le regard pour s'y concentrer. C'est lorsqu'il la fait passer entre mon majeur et mon index que je laisse échapper un gémissement frustré en fermant les yeux fortement, essayant de refouler les images qui me traversent l'esprit, toutes plus érotiques et excitantes les unes que les autres.

« Vraiment cruel... » réussis-je à souffler entre deux goulées d'air qui deviennent de plus en plus rares. Et alors qu'il recule son visage de ma main, arrachant sa peau devenue brûlante de la mienne tout aussi incandescente, je remarque que lui aussi a le souffle court, et je murmure alors avec une certaine malice torturée « Ou plutôt maso... »

« Ta gueule, me fout pas dans le même panier que toi. » gronde-t-il en me tuant du regard, relâchant brusquement ma main avant de se relever et de se diriger sans un mot vers la salle de bain.

Je ne suis pas sûr de la clarté de mes idées ni de ce qui me trotte dans la tête, mais lorsque quelques instants plus tard j'entends enfin l'eau couler sur son corps, je me lève à mon tour et avance d'un pas mécanique vers la porte qui nous sépare afin de le rejoindre.

Livai est de dos lorsque je rentre et il ne réagit pas, comme s'il ne m'avait pas remarqué. Sans un mot, je ferme la porte derrière moi et reste immobile, regardant simplement l'eau parcourir sa peau tout comme ses mains blanches aux gestes lents, rêvant que ce soit les miennes. Il finit par se retourner à demi pour me voir du coin de l'œil et j'observe alors la beauté de ses muscles qui roulent à chacun de ses gestes puis la ligne de ses fesses, avant de voir son érection. J'ignore la mienne qui s'éveille un peu plus à chaque seconde qui s'écoule alors que Livai, remarquant certainement mon regard qui doit luire de désir, se retourne totalement avec le menton légèrement relevé qui me laisserait un magnifique accès à sa gorge, sans que je ne puisse déterminer définitivement si c'est pour me séduire ou me défier. Ou les deux.

« Hé Livai...Tu n'as pas mal ? » demandé-je en fixant sans gène ce qui doit palpiter douloureusement entre ses jambes.

Il ne me répond pas mais réduit le jet d'eau qui lui tombe sur la tête puis attrape le gel douche au lait de coco et laisse couler une dose généreuse dans sa main, tellement que ça dégouline entre ses doigts. Ensuite il commence à se frotter le corps avec, laissant apparaître de la mousse qui glisse sur sa peau luisante jusqu'à finir dans le siphon sous l'eau qui continue de couler, quand bien même plus doucement. Il ignore délibérément sa zone éveillée, mais se savonnant bien partout ailleurs dans des mouvements suggestifs. Je grave dans ma mémoire chacun de ses gestes : ses mains qui se perdent dans son cou alors qu'il relève la tête sans me quitter du regard, puis qui passent sur ses pectoraux et ses deux boutons de chairs sensibles et déjà tendus, ses paumes qui caressent délicatement son ventre puis ses hanches, ses doigts qui passent à l'intérieur de ses cuisses... et la courbure de ses reins qu'il ne peut empêcher lorsqu'il en arrive à ses fesses et qu'il passe sa main le long de son entrée.

Je me mords la lèvre au sang en ignorant comme je peux mon pantalon qui devient douloureusement trop étroit, et laisse échapper des gémissements frustrés de ma gorge. Mais je reste bien droit sur mes jambes imperceptiblement tremblantes et garde avec obstination mon regard dardé sur Livai. Un gémissement lui échappe lorsqu'il retire sa main de la ligne de ses fesses, puis un autre lorsqu'il passe sur son aine, et sans même m'en rendre réellement compte, je lui dis d'où je suis, toujours immobile :

« Ne te retient pas, Livai... » et je roule son nom plus que d'habitude, ce qui semble faire son effet avec ma voix qui sonne plus suave que je ne l'aurais imaginé, avant de continuer d'un ton où résonne mon combat intérieur « Tu veux un coup de main peut-être ? Mais je ne veux pas te rendre malade... »

Il ne répond rien à part un grognement étouffé et je crois deviner que c'est dû au son de ma voix. Alors qu'un sourire m'étire les lèvres de satisfaction à cette constatation, je continue de le stimuler au son de ma gorge, me sentant étrangement euphorique de le voir se tortiller sous les vibrations de mes cordes vocales. J'en oublis même mon propre désir, étant totalement focalisé sur celui de Livai qu'il attrape finalement dans sa main comme je le lui demande, dans un grondement satisfait et impatient.

« C'est bien, maintenant, caresse toi doucement... » lui suggéré-je en ravalant mon avidité avec difficulté, essayant de ne pas le presser pour faire monter ce moment étrangement grisant jusqu'à son paroxysme.

Et doucement, fébrilement, le souffle de plus en plus court et ses jambes flageolantes un peu plus à chaque instant, Livai suit mes directives avec fièvre de part son empressement contenu. Son corps tremble alors que ma voix lui intime d'accélérer ou de ralentir, de passer son autre main plus bas, ou de remonter caresser ses tétons, et même de suçoter ses doigts avidement. Je m'appuie contre la porte derrière moi, ne pouvant plus rester sur mes pieds, et dans l'exaltation qui m'envahit je lui parle de plus en plus avec plus de confiance et d'autorité, d'un ton toujours plus haché et lourd de désir. Livai se laisse désormais totalement guider en gémissant de sa voix grave et enraillée de plaisir, les yeux fermés et le visage de plus en plus rouge, comme si c'était moi qui le caressait de la sorte. Il a le dos collé au mur carrelé, ses hanches en avant avec sa main qui s'active toujours sur lui, et les doigts de l'autre toujours dans sa bouche ouverte pour que je vois sa langue les lécher activement.

« Je pense que tes doigts son assez humides... » soufflé-je d'un ton lourd de sens et Livai les relâche pour abaisser sa main avec une précipitation évidente, son autre poignet ralentissant alors dans sa trop grande fébrilité.

Livai peine à tenir debout et d'ailleurs, alors qu'il passe un doigt dans son entrée, un violent tremblement l'oblige à tomber à genoux. Moi ça ne me dérange pas et je lui demande de reprendre le mouvement de sa main avec lenteur en la resserrant, tout en allant plus profondément en lui de l'autre. Et il s'exécute, difficilement, son souffle court et fort me grisant toujours un peu plus, sans compter les gémissements alors qu'il s'active des deux mains. Son dos s'arque un peu plus à chaque mouvement, son corps se tordant de plaisir, puis sa tête se jette violemment en arrière alors que sa bouche ouverte n'arrive plus à passer aucun son, me laissant deviner qu'il a réussi à toucher sa prostate. Dans le même temps, il approfondit ses caresses avec plus d'empressement encore et dans un grognement de plaisir, il se déverse dans le siphon à la suite d'un spasme qui le laisse pantelant et vide d'énergie. Et face à cette scène des plus obscènes et exaltantes, je me sens moi-même me libérer dans mes vêtements affreusement de trop.

« Putain... Je viens juste de me laver merde... » lâche faiblement Livai entre deux souffles et je souris simplement de toutes mes dents, ma respiration irrégulière et mon cerveau déconnecté m'empêchant de répondre.

L'eau continue de lui tomber dessus et il la laisse le nettoyer, s'asseyant seulement contre le mur froid de la douche, essayant de reprendre son souffle en me fixant à travers ses yeux voilés. Alors je m'approche enfin, attrape une serviette dans le mouvement et après avoir éteint le jet d'eau, je l'essuie délicatement, avec minutie, et lui se laisse faire, s'agrippant simplement à mon T-shirt. Une fois que je le juge assez sec pour ne pas attraper froid, je me relève pour poser la serviette à sécher, et avant que Livai ne se remette sur ses jambes, je passe mes mains sous ses aisselles et le soulève jusqu'à ce qu'il ne touche plus le sol et que ses yeux soient à la hauteur des miens. Alors il tend les bras et je le laisse encadrer ma nuque et passer ses jambes autour de mes hanches, s'accrochant comme un koala.

Je le porte ensuite lourdement jusqu'à la chambre et le dépose sur le matelas en essayant de m'empêcher de l'embrasser, et l'enveloppe immédiatement dans les draps pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid, nu comme il est. Ensuite je me déshabille à mon tour en m'essuyant prestement, puis en remarquant qu'il semble déjà endormi je tire la couette sur lui, en plus du drap qui le saucissonne encore, dans l'idée de le laisser le temps de prendre une douche moi aussi. Mais il m'attrape le poignet alors que je me retournais et me tire à lui en me bloquant entre ses bras qui restent plus fort que moi. Je me glisse donc sous la couette et le laisse se coller à moi pour cette nuit, le drap fin pour seule séparation entre nos peaux encore brûlantes.

* * *

Lorsque l'alarme de mon téléphone sonne, j'écrase méchamment le doigt sur le bouton qui devrait se nommer « la ferme ». Je ne sens que du froid autour de moi et je devine que Livai est déjà levé -il part un peu plus tôt que moi aujourd'hui, je commence plus tard-. Il ne semble pas avoir de réveil pourtant, il doit avoir une bonne horloge interne. Et une détermination à toute épreuve pour se lever, un truc que je n'ai pas du tout pour le coup. Je l'entends alors entrer dans la chambre et ouvrir la porte de l'armoire, mais je grogne seulement en cherchant à me cacher des rayons du soleil qui s'illumine un peu plus à chaque minute.

« Eren. »

« Mmmmh... » geins-je longuement avec obstination en essayant de rester à moitié endormi malgré mon palpitant qui se réveille irrémédiablement à cet appel.

« Oï gamin, debout. J'aimerais savoir ce que c'est que ce putain de T-shirt. »

Une vague de panique me submerge violemment et je saute du lit, faisant voler les draps autour de moi pour me retrouver nu face à Livai qui porte seulement un jeans noir, rendant la peau de ses hanches encore plus blanche qu'elle en a déjà l'air. Il relève un sourcil intrigué en me tendant le-dit T-shirt déplié face à moi, où l'on peut clairement lire « Propriété privée ; Défense d'entrer » en blanc dans un cercle rouge. Mon cœur détale comme un lapin comme le gros lâcheur qu'il est alors que je me sens devenir rouge, et j'essaye donc de lui expliquer, passant une main embarrassée dans ma tignasse post-réveil :

« C'est Hanji qui m'a offert ça... »

« Pourquoi c'est à _ma_ taille ? »

« Heu... Elle a des pouvoirs extralucides ? » hasardé-je en vacillant entre éviter son regard et ne pas le quitter -malgré la sensation désagréable qui descend ma colonne vertébrale- afin qu'il comprenne que je ne lui ai rien dit pourtant.

« Ou une imagination à toutes épreuves, faut voir. Je suppose qu'elle s'en fout un peu d'avoir visé juste ou non. » enchaîne-il d'une voix étrangement calme et lointaine en fixant le tissu dans sa main sans que je sois sûr qu'il le voit réellement ou non.

Je déglutis difficilement en croisant à nouveau son regard qu'il lève vers moi. Soudainement je me sens vraiment con, nu comme un ver devant lui et embarrassé d'un cadeau pareil. Et puis, surtout, d'avoir eu la bonne idée de ranger ce T-shirt dans mon armoire. Enfin de toute manière quel que soit l'endroit où je l'aurais caché, il l'aurait découvert tôt ou tard. Livai me fixe toujours et je me sens m'embraser sous son regard, d'ailleurs je suis presque sûr que ça se voit sur mon visage.

« Défense d'entrer, hein... » lâche-t-il alors avec méditation.

Et là j'en suis sûr, je deviens tout rouge. J'ai l'impression que ça fait des années que je n'ai pas été autant honteux, et le fait de ne pas être réveillé depuis longtemps ne m'aide pas à garder contenance. Quelque chose doit se passer dans la tête de Livai parce qu'il a une réaction imperceptible mais bien présente, puis sans hésitation il passe mécaniquement ses bras dans le T-shirt avant de l'enfiler totalement, ébouriffant ses cheveux au passage. Je reste pantois un instant, puis les yeux grands ouverts pour être sûr de bien voir, je bégaye en essayant d'activer mon cerveau comme je peux :

« Li-Livai mais que-qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Bah je n'ai plus rien d'un minimum blanc à me mettre pour le boulot, j'ai oublié de faire tourner une machine hier soir. Inutile de dire pourquoi, ni à cause de qui ? » déclare-t-il avec un air satisfait sur son visage neutre.

Ou plutôt content ? Je ne comprends pas trop. Moi je cligne des yeux puis fronce des sourcils sans trouver quoi dire, et Livai s'approche doucement, les lettres suggestives se plissant sur le tissu au rythme de ses mouvements souples. Comme je ne bouge pas, il s'arrête seulement quand nos torses se frôlent, puis tend le cou pour me susurrer voluptueusement à mon oreille qui s'embrase :

« Au moins, personne n'aura l'idée « d'entrer », n'est-ce pas ? Tu peux être tranquille. » Puis il passe sa langue sur mon lobe en s'attardant dans le trou de mon écarteur, avant de me planter là en se retournant et d'ajouter d'un ton autoritaire : « Et n'oublie pas de prendre tes médicaments, p'tit merdeux. »

Puis il sort en chantonnant doucement et c'est seulement quand j'entends la porte d'entrée claquée que je reviens à moi. Et je n'ai pas besoin de baisser le regard pour savoir que j'ai besoin d'une longue douche.

* * *

Lorsqu'en fin d'après-midi, après les cours, j'entre seul dans le café, une tornade brune à lunette se jette presque instantanément sur moi en m'interrogeant :

« Ereeeen, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'il accepte de porter le T-shirt que je t'ai offert ? Ce devait être vraiiiiment plaisant et je dois dire que ça m'intrigue beaucoup ! »

« Quoi ? Mais je n'ai rien fait du tout, je ne voulais pas qu'il le porte, loin de là ! » m'écrié-je alors qu'elle m'emprisonne de son bras autour de mes épaules comme à chaque fois qu'elle me harcèle.

Elle me fixe un instant, perplexe et le cerveau qui doit tourner à mille à l'heure, me regardant mâchouiller un de mes anneaux à la lèvres et certainement remarquer à quel point je suis rouge jusqu'aux oreilles -en tout cas j'ai chaud, et quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas la dernière fois que ça va m'arriver aujourd'hui-. Alors un sourire vient éclairer son visage, et elle me relâche pour ma tapoter gentiment sur l'épaule en riant, un air sympathique sur le visage :

« Je vois, bah ce n'est pas grave, t'en fait pas ! »

« Pourquoi j'ai l'insupportable impression que tu as pitié de moi ? » marmonné-je en sentant l'agacement monter doucement.

« Ce serait si horrible qu'on te prenne en sympathie ? Ce n'est pas de la pitié ! »

« Venant de toi, ça reste affreux... » réponds-je du tac-au-tac.

Elle commence à pleurer à quel point je suis méchant ou je-ne-sais-quoi, mais je ne l'écoute plus, mes oreilles percevant une autre conversation qui m'interpelle. En me détournant, je remarque Livai qui doit être à trois tables de nous et qui prend des commandes avec un air impassible sur le visage malgré les gens qui louchent sur son T-shirt. Il le fait d'ailleurs clairement exprès de le montrer à tout le monde, puisqu'il n'a pas attaché le haut de son tablier dans son cou, le laissant pendre sur ses jambes comme à son habitude.

« Hey, vous ne trouvez pas ce serveur plus accessible que d'habitude ? » chuchote de manière pas du tout discrète un client à une table de moi.

« C'est vrai qu'habituellement, il a une aura effrayante autour de lui... » note une femme qui est assise en face de lui.

« En même temps, si son « propriétaire » s'est amusé avec son « entrée » il a de quoi être détendu ! » rigole un autre alors que la fille à côté de lui se met à pouffer en approuvant vivement.

Je jette un œil à Livai et remarque immédiatement sa mâchoire qui se crispe dangereusement, et qui me montre qu'il a clairement entendu. Pourtant quand il relève la tête, je vois avec stupéfaction qu'il garde son air neutre et calme, sans aura meurtrière.

« C'est un cadeau. » dit-il fortement de sa voix grave, faisant tressaillir le groupe qui vient de parler avant qu'ils ne se mettent à chuchoter plus discrètement entre eux.

Puis il me regarde et ce comme s'il appuyait chaque propos qu'il vient, d'une certaine manière, d'approuver ; comme s'il me jetait un coup d'œil entendu. Et moi je me sens totalement désespéré et me mets à gémir en agrippant des touffes de cheveux dans mes mains devenues moites :

« Mais meeerde, je n'ai rien fait du tout je ne peux même pas le toucher à cause de mon rhume ! Et ma voix ne compte pas ! »

« Ah d'ailleurs, il a l'air d'aller nettement mieux ton rhume je trouve, tu n'as pas reniflé une seule fois depuis tout à l'heure ! » Me fait vivement remarquer Hanji, avant de faire une pause et d'ajouter « Mmh, Eren, tout le monde te regarde. »

Je relève vivement la tête, une chaleur sourde faisant couler une sueur froide dans mon dos et sûrement teindre la peau de mon visage -sans compter mon rythme cardiaque douloureusement effréné- et je croise instantanément le regard de Livai. Et son sourire, un sourire moqueur mais surtout amusé, et une lumière pétillante éclaire ses prunelles une seconde avant qu'il ne se détourne et reprenne son travail l'air de rien.

Moi, j'essaye de récupérer les morceaux de cœur éparpillés un peu partout dans mes entrailles liquéfiées, et je me bats contre un sourire heureux face à celui qu'il vient de m'offrir -et même taquin, ils restent assez rare- et un grognement qui signe ma détermination de me venger. Car maintenant qu'Hanji me le fait remarquer, je crois bien que je suis guéri. Ça tombe bien, je vais pouvoir lui rendre la pareille à sa petite blague pour me voir rougir. Sauf que moi, j'ai un tout autre moyen, un peu plus intime...

« Eren, tu fais super peur avec ton sourire qui dit clairement « ce soir, je vais te défoncer le cul à t'en faire chanter », vraiment c'est très très embarrassant pour moi là. » Note Hanji de sa voix forte et son attitude sans gêne.

« Hanjiiiii ! » fulminé-je en portant mes mains crispées à mes tempes pour éviter de les porter à son cou, fermant les yeux fortement en refusant de savoir combien de personne nous regarde encore.

« J'ai pris une photo si tu veux... » m'ignore-t-elle en murmurant lascivement à mon oreille, me calmant instantanément pour marmonner, boudant encore un peu malgré tout :

« ...Mmh, c'est la moindre des choses pour t'excuser. »

« En fait, je voulais te l'envoyer plus tôt mais je crois bien que je me suis trompée de numéro... »

« _Quoi ?!_ » Pris d'un soudain pressentiment, je sors rapidement mon portable et vois une tonne de messages reçus de tout le monde, qui d'après mes notifications, semblent être moqueurs ou embarrassés. Je m'écrie alors sans en avoir plus rien à faire d'être dans un lieu public, de toute façon je suis déjà affiché pour aujourd'hui : « Tu t'es trompée de numéro combien de fois ?! »

« Oh, juste une je t'assure ! Je crois que je l'ai envoyée à Jean sans faire exprès. Après il a dû faire passer je suppose. »

« Putain de merde... »

« Je te la renvoie ! » dit-elle joyeusement en ignorant mon accablement alors que je commence à lire les SMS reçus, gardant celui de Christa en dernier en devinant que ce doit être un encouragement pour mon malheur. Je sursaute lorsque Hanji s'écrit brutalement : « Ah ! Merde, je t'ai confondu avec Erwin ! »

« _Quoi ?!_ » m'écrié-je à nouveau avec panique. Même si au fond je crois qu'une part de moi est satisfaite qu'Erwin puisse voir ça, même si ça me fait passer pour je-ne-sais-pas-trop-quoi.

« Bah j'y peux rien, les deux commencent par « Er » et finissent pas un « n » ! Ah, c'est bon je te l'ai envoyé ! »

« Hanji Zoé, tu vas bosser oui ? On a besoin de toi là ! » s'écrie alors Moblit qui apparaît de nulle part et qui l'embarque par la peau du cul en ignorant royalement ses braillements de protestation, me laissant seul au milieu de tout ces clients curieux.

Je crois que je vais rentrer plus tôt, ces regards insistants commencent à me peser... Et Livai semble trop occupé avec tout ce monde.

* * *

Le soir-même, lorsque Livai rentre du boulot, je l'entends se stopper brusquement à l'encadrement qui relie l'entrée au salon. Je devine qu'il a immédiatement remarqué que j'étais sur le sofa, et mon absence de mouvement doit lui faire froncer les sourcils -trop prévisible-. Je l'entends finalement s'approcher, alors qu'il brise le silence de sa voix vibrante et trop forte, certainement pour être sûr que je l'entende :

« Eren ? »

Mon cœur se met à battre la chamade, et un peu plus encore par anticipation alors que je le sens arriver derrière moi. Il utilise de plus en plus souvent mon prénom mais ça me vivifie toujours autant. Je le sens contourner le sofa lentement en me fixant alors que je reste assis sur le bord, les bras ballants entre mes jambes, les yeux fermés et le dos légèrement voûté. Et je le sens s'asseoir à côté de moi alors qu'il s'approche prudemment sans me toucher, comme une bête curieuse mais craintive.

« Tu dors ? » demande-t-il avec un peu d'hésitation dans la voix en penchant la tête vers mon visage, que je devine à son souffle qui caresse doucement ma peau.

J'agrippe son regard à travers mes cils et alors que je vois ses yeux se plisser dans un air doux, je n'y tiens plus et relève donc brusquement la tête vers lui, les paupières grandes ouvertes et un sourire qui me tire les lèvres sans que je ne puisse l'en empêcher. Livai semble surpris et se recule vivement, comme pris en flagrant délit alors qu'il commence à laisser échapper un juron de sa bouche, mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps de le finir et capture ses lèvres avec les miennes. Je me jette sur lui pour le faire basculer par terre avec lourdeur, bloquant son corps chaud et palpitant sous le mien qui l'enveloppe par sa taille un peu plus imposante.

« Putain de petit sournois... » grogne-t-il avant de couper brutalement sa respiration au contact de ma main qui remonte sous son T-shirt « Oï... ! »

« Tu t'es bien amusé aujourd'hui... Je crois que c'est à mon tour maintenant. » susurré-je en fermant à demi les yeux dans une expression joueuse avant de passer ma langue sur mes lèvres avec gourmandise, mes pouces atteignant au même moment les deux points sensibles sur ses pectoraux.

« Kh, merde... » lâche Livai dans un souffle en essayant de se cacher derrière le revers de sa main alors que la peau fine de son visage commence à s'empourprer sous mes caresses.

« Laisse-moi donc t'enlever cet affreux T-shirt... »

Même si je commence à le trouver pas si mal, finalement.

* * *

Livai peut devenir vraiment flippant quand il fait le ménage. En général, vaut mieux pas que je traîne dans ses pattes à ce moment-là. Parfois il me demande de l'aider mais dans ces cas-là il me fait recommencer dix fois la même pièce parce que je ne suis pas assez minutieux, alors quand il a le temps il préfère le faire seul. Et dans ces cas-là, je l'observe simplement à une distance respectueuse pour ne pas le déranger. J'aime le regarder faire le ménage, il a toujours des postures appétissantes : lorsqu'il lève les bras pour nettoyer les fenêtres et laisse apparaître sa peau blanche et tendue, son haut se relevant sur ses flans ; lorsqu'il est à quatre pattes, pour nettoyer le bac de la douche par exemple ; ou quand il se cambre pour atteindre le haut d'un meuble, lorsqu'il fait les poussières... Et puis il est tellement mignon à être si concentré et motivé, ça me donne envie de le prendre dans mes bras. Mais j'évite, je risquerais de me prendre un coup. Et puis il y a le mauvais côté des choses aussi : à chaque bordel qu'il trouve, comme une de mes chaussettes sous le lit par exemple, il ne me ménage pas. Sans mauvais jeu de mots.

Là, je suis assis sur le lit et je le regarde passer l'aspirateur tout autour de moi avec minutie, son foulard noué dans ses cheveux pour qu'aucune mèche ne le gêne. Un autre cache sa bouche pour éviter d'avaler la poussière que je vois voler sous le faisceau de lumière que laisse entrer la fenêtre. Finalement, il éteint l'appareil trop bruyant à mon goût et laisse tomber le foulard sur ses clavicules, libérant ses lèvres dans un soupir. Je ne bouge pas mais retrace chacun de ses traits, chacune des ombres de son visage qui forment son nez, ses pommettes, ses arcades, sa bouche...

« Livai. » dis-je songeusement sans le quitter des yeux, et je vois les siens se relever vers moi.

« Quoi ? »

« Je peux avoir un bisou ? »

« Ah ? Pourquoi je devrais t'embrasser tout à coup ? » se braque-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, et je sais que c'est osé de demander ça alors qu'il est en plein ménage mais je ne peux plus me retenir.

Je suis tenté de lui dire honnêtement à quel point il est beau quand il est comme ça et que si je ne tiendrais pas à ma vie je lui aurais déjà sauté dessus depuis longtemps, mais je ne crois pas que ça le fera céder.

« ...Parce que tu m'aimes ? » hasardé-je alors en sentant subitement un éclair de génie traverser mon esprit.

« ... »

Livai ne m'a jamais dit clairement « Je t'aime » -même pas bourré, maintenant que j'y pense, enfin il m'a quand même identifié comme son ange et a miaulé pour avoir mon attention...même s'il ne le saura sans doute jamais- mais il me l'a démontré plusieurs fois de manière détournée et je me sens donc soudainement bête de donner ce genre d'excuse, ça me donne l'impression désagréable d'avoir l'air d'une pauvre fillette qui s'inquiète de la sincérité de son copain... Et Livai ne bouge pas, me fixant simplement d'une expression que j'ai du mal à saisir à contre-jour, alors que je me sens un peu plus gêné à chaque seconde. Au final je me dégonfle complètement et ris avec nervosité tout en détournant le regard.

« C'était une blague... » commencé-je à m'excuser, mais une paire de lèvres me coupe dans mon élan et me fait brutalement stopper toutes activités cérébrales.

Je le regarde, les yeux grands ouverts de surprise et tressaille quand il ouvre les siens à son tour. Toujours contre ma bouche, il se met à parler, ce qui fait vibrer l'air entre nous deux et me chatouille :

« Tu as l'air con les yeux ouverts... Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu le fais d'ailleurs. »

« ...J'aime bien te regarder m'embrasser... » dis-je comme excuse bidon, et je me garde d'ajouter _«_ _même si ça fait mal aux yeux tellement_ _t'_ _es près »_.

« Sauf que tu louches. » argumente-t-il en se redressant, coupant tout contact physique possible « Enfin moi je m'en fiche, même si un jour tu finis par rester stupidement bloqué comme ça. »

Ouais, il sait me rappeler que mes sentiments sont réciproques. Même si ce n'est pas toujours évident ou très flatteur...

* * *

Sur le chemin pour faire les courses à la supérette du quartier, on croise un chat et comme à mon habitude, je m'arrête pour essayer de l'approcher. Livai n'y fait pas attention et m'attend sagement mais non sans grommeler dans son coin quelque chose qui ressemble à « je veux rentrer, le vent est froid » et « t'es chiant ».

« Regarde Livai, il joue avec sa queue ! » lâché-je abruptement en voyant l'adorable chaton blanc s'amuser en tournant sur lui-même.

« Tu veux qu'on en parle Eren ? » me demande-t-il alors sur un ton lourd de sens, ce qui me fait revenir sur terre avec violence, me faisant me relever précipitamment en agitant les mains vers lui :

« Non non non, c'est bon je me tais, c'est bon oublie ce que je viens de dire s'il-te-plaît ! »

« Vous avez vraiment un problème les gars... » s'élève une voix blasée que j'identifie facilement.

Je reconnais donc Jean sans surprise, qui est a deux pas derrière nous et qui nous observe. Ce qui me surprend par contre, c'est de voir Mikasa juste à côté de lui et je me devine un air ahuri alors que je bégaye :

« Mi-Mikasa, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous avec Jean ? »

« On est allé voir un film... » commence Jean en détournant les yeux avec une voix soudainement réservée.

« On est en rendez-vous. » rattrape Mikasa d'une voix sûre, ce qui finit de m'achever et de me rendre muet de longues secondes.

« Avec cette tronche de cheval ? » m'exclamé-je finalement en le pointant du doigt, ce qui le fait vivement protester.

« Tu es bien avec un nabot, toi. » réplique-t-elle d'un ton qui semble m'en vouloir encore, ce qui me fait taire, et elle se tourne alors vers Livai, faisant un pas vers lui « D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu lui faisais à Eren pour qu'il panique comme ça ? »

« Je l'embête juste parce qu'il a des réactions marrantes. » explique-t-Livai en croisant avec arrogance.

Mikasa le fixe de son expression neutre, mais qui me semble pensive surtout et je me demande brusquement si elle se remémore la photo qu'Hanji leur avait envoyé. Finalement elle détourne le regard et enfonce un peu plus son visage dans son éternelle écharpe rouge, ce qui m'empêche de savoir quelle expression elle arbore. Jean semble avoir pensé à la même chose -à moins que je ne sois parano- car il se racle la gorge alors qu'un rire nerveux menace de le submerger, et demande non sans buter sur le fameux mot :

« Vous aussi vous êtes en ren-rendez-vous ? »

« Hein rendez-vous ? Nan, on va juste faire des courses. » réponds-je en fronçant des sourcils.

« Attends, vous êtes ensemble n'est-ce pas ? A t'entendre pourtant, on dirait que vous en avez jamais fait. » s'étonne Jean avant qu'un sourire moqueur n'étire sa sale tronche de cheval et qu'il ajoute « En même temps, je peux comprendre que tu ne t'y connais rien... Pourtant même Armin en fait avec Annie. »

« Ne soit pas méchant, Jean. » coupe Mikasa d'un ton implacable et pourtant mon cœur s'emballe en reconnaissant un fond de douceur derrière qui contient son ressentiment.

Elle l'attrape alors par la manche et me fait un bisou sur la joue en passant pour me saluer, le tirant ensuite dans son sillage. J'entends vaguement Jean protester comme le grand jaloux qu'il est, mais je ne bouge pas jusqu'à ce que Livai me tire par un morceau de manteau, les sourcils extrêmement froncés :

« Eren, ça me fait chier. J'ai envie d'exterminer la marque de ses putains de lèvres sur ta joue mais si je fais ça ce sera comme un baiser indirect et merde, c'est dégueulasse... désinfecte avant, ça vaudrait mieux. »

« Putain, ce que c'était bizarre. Voir Jean et Mikasa ensemble, merde... Mais en même temps je suis content pour elle, elle avait l'air de s'amuser... » Je me tourne alors enfin vers Livai qui attend toujours mon attention et lui dit : « Dépêchons-nous, j'ai un soudain immense mal de crâne. Et je pourrais me laver la joue si tu veux oui, mais arrête de faire cette tête pas mignonne. »

Livai grogne et ne lâche plus sa poigne de mon manteau jusqu'à ce qu'on rentre à l'appartement, et sans défroncer ses sourcils pour autant. De toute manière j'ai menti, il est terriblement mignon quand il fait cette tête, enfin je trouve.

* * *

J'ai beau faire semblant de rien, les mots de Jean -cette stupide, stupide, tête de cheval- ont frappé plus fort dans mon esprit que je n'y laisse paraître, à s'incruster dans mon crâne. Livai ne semble pas s'en être formalisé, alors je suppose que je suis encore qu'un adolescent puéril parce que plus j'y pense et plus j'en ai envie. Je jette un œil à Livai assis à côté de moi sur le sofa, le nez dans un livre. Un rendez-vous avec Livai...

« ... Livai, ça t'intéresse toi, un rendez-vous ? » lâché-je alors d'un ton nonchalant en tournant à nouveau les yeux sur l'écran de la TV.

« Pas vraiment. On se voit tout le temps après tout, donc ce genre de trucs n'est pas vraiment nécessaire. » répond-t-il sans lever les yeux de ses pages.

« Tu ne voudrais pas aller au cinéma ? »

« Dans une salle dégueulasse avec des personnes qui mâchent et rient avec fracas et qui étalent leurs merdes partout ? Non merci. »

« Mmh, un resto ? Chic si tu veux, pour que ce soit propre. » tenté-je à nouveau en essayant d'anticiper cette fois.

« Quoi, t'as un costard toi ? » raille-t-il instantanément.

« Il y aurait une fête foraine, je t'y aurais traîné de gré ou de force mais là... » soupiré-je alors, déçu du résultat malgré moi et il lève enfin ses yeux pour observer mon profil.

« ... Jean est un idiot. Normal qu'il ait besoin de rendez-vous puisqu'il ne vit pas avec elle, et de toute manière ce n'est même pas encore gagné ! »

« Ah, ça c'est ce que tu crois, mais je connais Mikasa... »

« Peut-être, mais lui il ne le sait pas. Eren, arrête d'y penser c'est idiot. Je vais prendre un bain. »

Il referme son livre avec un geste las et le pose sur la table basse avant de s'éloigner. Une fois qu'il disparaît derrière le battant de la porte, je me laisse tomber en arrière en soupirant lourdement. Je sais qu'on a pas à être comme ces couples conventionnels et que Livai n'est pas du genre à s'afficher surtout avec notre différence d'âge... Je me secoue brutalement la tête et me remets les idées en place. Je dis n'importe quoi, Livai se fiche du regard des autres, c'est juste qu'il n'est plus en âge de se prendre la tête avec des choses futiles et qu'il n'a pas besoin de plus que d'être avec moi. Et il a raison...

Mais je me demande comment il réagirait face à une ambiance romantique...

Un idée s'illumine comme une ampoule dans ma tête. Je me lève alors précipitamment et part fouiller dans les placards. Quitte à tout foutre en l'air et qu'il me tape sur les doigts, il faut de je retrouve ces trucs...

* * *

Lorsque Livai arrive dans la cuisine, il se stoppe brusquement sans oser faire un pas de plus. Et pour cause, la pièce semble totalement transformée : J'ai réussi à retrouver les chandeliers aux bougies rouges que maman utilisait pour la saint valentin et même les fausses pétales de fleurs roses et rouges que j'ai parsemé sur la table, après l'avoir recouverte d'une nappe blanche, où des couverts étincelants sont disposés. J'ai mis une bougie parfumée aussi, qui sent la vanille, et un album de _Scorpion -_ trouvé en catastrophe _-_ tourne doucement en fond sonore, _Still love in you_ emplissant l'air vanillé.

Moi j'ai troqué mon T-shirt Mettalica avec une chemise blanche que j'ai dû mettre qu'une fois pour le mariage d'une tante, et j'ai même réussi à nouer une cravate noire piquée dans la chambre de mon père. Le seul hic c'est que je n'ai rien d'autre que mon jeans du jour pour le bas. Livai me dévisage à la lumière vacillante des bougies et ça lui donne un air envoûté qui me fait rire. Lui a l'air dépareillé avec son jogging trop grand, ses cheveux dégoulinants et son Marcel noir qui lui colle à la peau. Mais il reste le plus mignon, surtout avec son expression d'Alice qui vient d'atterrir dans un autre monde, et qui fait battre mon cœur à une allure folle.

« Alors...? » demandé-je un peu anxieusement face à son expression interdite, une fois sa surprise passée.

« J'ai envie de dire que c'est affreusement ridicule... mais c'est surtout affreusement adorable. » chuchote-t-il avec réserve alors qu'il détourne les yeux et rougit avec un air renfrogné, les sourcils froncés de gêne, et je ne sais pas si c'est dû à la situation ou à ce qu'il vient de m'avouer.

Le micro-onde sonne alors que j'allais lui répondre, et je me retourne pour sortir deux pastabox. Livai lève un sourcil et je ris nerveusement en posant les pâtes au saumon de chaque côté de la table où des couverts sont déjà installés.

« Ouai, ben c'est sûr qu'en si peu de temps, j'allais pas faire de la grande cuisine... Je sais que ça ne ressemble pas à grand chose mais...ton expression surprise valait l'essai. » dis-je en souriant avec embarras malgré tout, m'occupant donc en passant derrière lui pour le pousser doucement jusqu'à la chaise, que je lui recule afin qu'il s'installe. Ce qu'il fait docilement, mais non sans grommeler un truc qui doit ressembler à « j'suis pas une fille, putain ».

Pourtant il ne dit rien de plus et ne fait rien qui pourrait gâcher l'ambiance que je trouve terriblement étrange en réalité, surtout quand je sais que c'est moi qui l'ai voulue. Livai l'a dit lui-même, c'est ridicule. Mais bon, s'il trouve ça plus adorable, alors je ne peux qu'en être heureux au final... On mange en silence, comblé malgré tout par la musique en fond, même si le calme ne dure pas vraiment puisque Livai commence à me faire du pied sans retenue. Je glapis de surprise en lui jetant un regard oblique, et il lève un sourcil qui lui donne l'air de dire que c'est tout à fait normal dans ce genre de dîner. Alors on finit comme deux idiots à se faire du pieds en se bataillant sous la table -au moins on a pas à être discret ici- tout en mangeant nos pastabox à même la boîte, à la lumière des chandeliers. Cette constatation me fait rire doucement en m'étouffant à moitié dans ma bouchée que j'avale rapidement, jusqu'à devenir un fou rire tellement fort que même Livai laisse échapper un peu de son rire qui sonne comme celui d'un ange à mes oreilles. Livai remarque mon air ensorcelé et me tire la langue en reprenant son air blasé pour casser le sortilège, ce qui me fait grogner de mécontentement. Mais de toute manière il reste adorable à me tirer sa petite langue rose. Donc, revenu à moi, je me précipite vers le frigo et sort une bouteille...de Coca parce que c'est tout ce que j'ai, et je déclare avec joie :

« Alors là, faut fêter ça ! Même si c'est grâce au ridicule de mon rendez-vous foireux ! »

« ...Ta gueule... Et dis pas ça, c'est déjà incroyable ce que tu as fait en même pas une demi-heure... » Puis il semble hésiter un peu mais il marmonne en détournant la tête, non sans un soupir : « Quand une fête foraine s'installera en ville, on ira ensemble. »

Mon visage doit s'illuminer, en tout cas je sens les commissures de mes lèvres se tirer pour laisser apparaître mes dents alors que j'acquiesce frénétiquement de la tête, alors que Livai tourne ses prunelles vers moi malgré son visage détourné comme s'il ne voulait pas manquer ma réaction malgré sa gêne. Je lui tends alors ma flûte remplie de soda et il fait tinter la sienne sur le bord de la mienne avant qu'on les porte chacune à nos lèvres, comme si l'on scellait un pacte par ce geste.

« OK ! Ce sera notre premier vrai rendez-vous ! » m'excité-je alors avec enthousiasme en rabaissant ma flûte presque vide, mais Livai me clame d'un coup de pichenette entre les deux yeux, avant de déclarer avec hargne, ses sourcils froncés :

« Idiot, ça n'a rien à voir ! C'est un projet d'avenir, une promesse ! C'est bien mieux que vos stupides trucs de gamins ! »

Je porte doucement ma main à mon front en essayant de retenir l'euphorie qui m'envahit par raz-de-marées depuis tout à l'heure et qui menace de m'engloutir, alors que mon cœur est sur le point de défoncer ma cage thoracique.

« Je crois que je pourrais mourir de bonheur là... » soufflé-je, totalement enivré par le bien-être qui me vivifie, posant mon verre sur la table pour être sûr de ne pas la lâcher.

Et Livai laisse échapper un profond soupir avant de reprendre d'un ton désespéré et passablement agacé :

« T'es con ou quoi ? Ça sert à quoi de me faire faire une promesse si embarrassante si tu meurs avant ? »

* * *

Voilààà~ (Je crois qu'Eren a craqué, et il s'est transformé en grosse guimauve gnangan ahahah X'D -quand il est pas pervers- quoique Livai n'est pas mieux...)

Alors, sachez que la scène hot dans la douche, c'est une idée de oOo-Pothier-oOo qui m'a gentiment demandé de lui trouver place dans cette fic! J'espère que ça t'aura plu, moi en tout cas ça m'a permis de vous ajouter un chapitre XD J'ai eu du mal à le faire assez long, d'ailleurs il doit être un peu plus court (enfin je sais pas car j'ai ajouté des trucs au dernier moment finalement, d'où mon retard et -encore- un fort risque de fautes! Je corrigerais demain là j'ai trop mal au crâne), mais c'était ça ou je faisais un graaand chapitre qui aurait été le dernier!

Désolééééé pour le Jean/Mikasa (encore) qui n'était même pas prévu, au début ce devait être Petit Chien (ou je ne sais quoi mais j'ai peur que Jean l'ait appelé Mikasa alors je demande pas XD) avec Jean qu'il aurait promené et comme ça vous auriez vu à quel point il avait grandi! Mais si ça vous intéresse, en réalité elle adore Marco, c'est son amour, et Jean elle adore lui en faire voir de toute les couleurs! (Eren a dû déteindre sur elle fufufu)

Bon voilà, à la semaine prochaine, Bye!^w^


	29. Chapitre 24

Yoh! Vous avez passé de joyeuses Pacques?

Putain, j'emmerde la nouvelle heure et j'emmerde mon ordi qui a eu la brillante idée de ma faire chier à buger inexplicablement alors que j'étais partie pour ne pas poster trop tard et à plein d'autres trucs de merde, et bref désolé pour l'heure tardive u_u' (les meilleurs excuses du monde! \o/)

Bon, le pire c'est que c'est le dernier chapitre, enfin pas le dernier poste non plus donc ça va (pour plus d'infos voir fin de chapitre) et donc comme ça semble devenir une habitude, je me relirais demain ou plus tard parce qu'il doit y avoir encore des erreurs terribles. Voilà.

Alors donc, merci pour les encouragements jusqu'au bout et de votre patience pour ceux qui attendent dès ce soir! (au moins le chapitre est long) Bref je ne m'attarde pas plus,

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 24 : (final)

D'habitude, je n'aime vraiment pas les bains. Mais là, la journée a été particulièrement éreintante et j'ai des courbatures partout et surtout, je pue affreusement le chlore. Je soupire en me demandant sérieusement comment ça se fait quand même, qu'on ait encore _piscine_ au lycée. J'adore nager, là n'est pas le problème, mais je préférerais le faire en mer : la piscine n'est rien qu'un nid à microbes puant l'eau de javel... et -je précise- je le pense depuis toujours, ce n'est pas que Livai déteint sur moi. J'ai déjà pris trois douches mais je sens toujours cette affreuse odeur qui s'est incrustée dans les pores de ma peau et mes cheveux, m'emplissant désagréablement le nez, et j'aimerais que ça s'atténue le plus possible avant que Livai ne rentre. Je ne veux pas qu'il me fasse une remarque dégoûtée sur cette puanteur.

En parlant du loup, Livai rentre en ouvrant brusquement la porte. De la salle de bain. Je sursaute en manquant de glisser au fond de la baignoire et de me faire mal, mon cœur volant plus haut encore dans ma poitrine, comme s'il m'avait pris en flagrant délit. Enfin, heureusement il la referme juste après m'avoir aperçu, ce qui me fait souffler de soulagement, l'adrénaline coulant petit à petit un peu moins vite dans mes veines. Sauf que Livai rentre à nouveau moins d'une minute après, totalement nu, et je ne peux empêcher une grimace accablée voiler mon visage étonné. Mais en même temps je ne devrais peut-être pas être surpris de cette suite d'événements, je suppose...

Livai me rejoint sans un mot dans l'eau avec un air têtu qui n'accepte aucune contestation, posant tout de même ses lèvres sur les miennes en guise de salut, où je ferme les yeux en souriant comme un bienheureux jusqu'à ce qu'il me relâche pour s'asseoir face à moi.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu pour que toi, Monsieur-le-crado, prenne un bain ? » me demande-t-il alors avec un mélange de suspicion et d'une légère malice.

« Hey ! » protesté-je alors vivement « J'ai juste eu piscine et je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser de- Ah ! »

Livai me coupe dans ma phrase en se penchant vers moi, ses mains parcourant mon corps à l'aveuglette sous l'eau mousseuse, et le toucher lisse entre sa peau et la mienne rend la sensation de ses caresses plus... soyeuse, et c'est très loin d'être déplaisant. Mais plutôt que de me caresser, je réalise qu'il me palpe : sur le torse, le ventre, les hanches, le long de mes cuisses. Et sous mon regard interrogatif et grandement perturbé sous les sentiments qu'il fait naître sous ses doigts, il me demande alors :

« Ce n'est pas que tu t'es encore fait passer à tabac j'espère ? »

« N-Non, je t'assure... c'est que je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser de l'odeur du chlore ! » expliqué-je en essayant de garder mon calme tout en repoussant ses mains insistantes.

Ses yeux où se reflètent son inquiétude sondent les miens qu'il sait sincères, et il s'approche alors un peu plus pour poser son nez sur mon cou en inspirant à fond, attrapant mes hanches pour me retenir de continuer à gesticuler nerveusement. Je le laisse donc faire, le cœur tambourinant joyeusement mais aussi avec l'irrépressible appréhension qu'il soit dégoûté. Et sans que je n'ai le temps de dire quoi que ce soit pour me justifier ou quoi, un arrêt cardiaque m'étreint subitement alors qu'une chaleur diffuse envahit frénétiquement mon corps sous les coups d'une sensation inattendue mais douce et agréable :

« Li-Livai, mais tu me lèches ?! » m'écrié-je alors avec surprise en sentant sa bouche suçoter ma peau lisse et humide, ainsi que sa langue qui me caresse avec avidité.

« Ta peau sent super bon, ça me donne envie de goûter... » me dit-il pour toute explication en collant son front à ma mâchoire et inspirant à fond, ses bras désormais passés autour de mon cou, avant de repasser sa langue sur ma peau en lapant goulûment les gouttes d'eau qui y coulent.

« Ah ! C'est vrai que les chats aiment l'odeur de l'eau de javel... » me remémoré-je alors tout haut et il se recule brusquement pour me toiser avec dureté « Heu non je veux dire... » bafouillé-je pour me rattraper sans rien trouver, laissant le silence pesant s'éterniser un moment « Mmh c'est vrai qu'un maniaque comme toi doit aimer cette odeur aussi... » tenté-je finalement, les yeux levés au plafond dans ma réflexion intense.

« Tu aurais pu éviter le « aussi »... ...Et le « maniaque ». » commente-t-il alors d'un ton bougon mais comme ça me fait rire, il s'agace et se rassoit au fond de son côté de baignoire, passant une main dans ses cheveux d'un geste qui ressemble étrangement au mien quand je suis gêné « Tch, puisque tu es déjà propre, passe moi donc le gel douche. »

« Il est par terre, de ton côté. » lui réponds-je, libérant définitivement mon sourire qui s'agrandit donc encore un peu plus sur mon visage, découvrant totalement mes dents.

Livai grogne mais ne dit rien et semble plutôt essayer de faire abstraction de son irritation en cherchant la bouteille de savon. Il se penche alors par-dessus le bord de la baignoire pour atteindre le sol, me laissant une pleine vue sur son fessier encore plus appétissant que d'habitude, relevé comme ça et dégoulinant d'eau et de mousse. Je déglutis bruyamment en sentant les papillons se réveiller dans mon ventre, sauf que je reviens vite sur Terre puisqu'en se relevant, Livai me balance le gel douche dans la face avant de s'exclamer :

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça tant que je ne suis pas propre, foutu gamin ! »

« Aïeuuh mais t'as qu'à pas prendre une position pareille aussi... »

« Tu rangerais les affaires sur le rebord contre le mur plutôt que de tout foutre n'importe où à traîner par terre, ça ne serait pas arrivé. Blâme toi toi-même. »

Je gonfle les joues pour la forme et replis un peu plus mes jambes contre moi pour lui laisser de la place alors qu'il commence à se savonner. Il commence par le cou, les bras, le torse à moitié submergé, puis plus bas... et sous l'eau c'est beaucoup moins intéressant que lorsqu'il est dans la douche, me faisant alors froncer les sourcils de contrariété et d'ennui. Et je suppose qu'il est trop consciencieux pour me laisser l'aider à le savonner. Ensuite il commence à sortir une jambe de l'eau pour s'y atteler mais il finit par glisser et la seconde d'après le haut de son corps dont sa tête disparaissent sous l'eau dans un grand bruit de clapotis et de glissement, alors que ses jambes s'élèvent dans les airs. Je ne bouge pas, trop ébahi, et le regarde finir par sortir sa tête de l'eau et se redresser tant bien que mal en s'accrochant au bord de la baignoire. De la mousse a élu domicile dans ses cheveux trempés et un marmonnement s'élève longuement sans que je ne puisse le comprendre. Et c'est seulement à ce moment-là que mon effarement laisse place à l'hilarité et que je me mets à pouffer dans ma tentative vaine de retenir mon rire à la dernière seconde en plaquant ma main sur ma bouche, les larmes me montant déjà aux yeux.

« P'tit con... » grommelle alors Livai d'une voix menaçante en me fusillant du regard.

Et la seconde suivante il se jette sur moi sans prévenir, m'acculant totalement dans un hoquet de surprise, et appuie ses mains sur mes épaules en y mettant tout son poids et toute sa force. Alors je coule à mon tour dans un cri brusquement étouffé par l'eau sans que je ne puisse me débattre ou me retenir, battant des jambes dans l'air trop froid sur ma peau trempée, l'eau savonneuse envahissant ma bouche.

Il me laisse remonter à la surface tout de suite après, les bras croisés et un rictus de contentement aux commissures de ses lèvres. En émergeant à la surface, je recrache violemment l'eau au goût désagréable du produit âcre avant de lâcher un :

« Beuurk c'est amer ! »

Sauf que je réalise ensuite que je viens de cracher pile dans la face de Livai, jusqu'à rincer la mousse qui était encore sur son crâne. Il me toise d'un air furibond et alors que j'allais m'excuser avec embarras non sans un air amusé, il m'envoie une vague d'eau dans le visage sans prêter attention au fait qu'il en met partout à côté de la baignoire.

Et bien sûr, moi, pour me venger parce qu'en plus d'en avoir dans la bouche désormais j'en ai dans les yeux, je lui envoie une vague plus grosse encore qui le submerge totalement et va jusqu'à tremper les serviettes étendues derrière lui. Et suite à ça, l'espace d'un instant, Livai a réellement l'air d'un félin piteux au pelage détrempé, ce qui me fait éclater de rire et déclamer fièrement d'un ton mesquin :

« Bien fait, Tronche-de-chat-mouillé ! »

« Tu vas voir, enfoiré ! » grince-t-il avec colère.

Mais dans sa rancune, Livai oublie totalement de me ménager et je me prends durement la plante de son pied en plein dans le visage, stoppant instantanément mon rire puisqu'il s'étrangle dans ma gorge avec un hoquet de douleur et d'étonnement entremêlés.

« Bien fait pour toi, gamin. Et puisque j'ai gagné, c'est toi qui nettoie. Et _bien_ , compris ? » déclare-t-il d'une voix insistante emplie d'irritation mais aussi de moquerie, alors qu'il se lève et sort de la baignoire pour aller se rincer dans la douche.

Finalement, tout ce que j'y ai gagné c'est un saignement de nez dû à rien d'agréable et la corvée d'éponger toute l'eau savonneuse qui recouvre le carrelage du sol, jusqu'au mur.

Conclusion : Je déteste vraiment, mais _vraiment,_ les bains.

* * *

Parfois, voir souvent, j'ai des élans d'affection qui me poussent à prendre Livai contre moi et le dorloter sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Il est tellement doux et tout chaud, j'aime sentir son corps collé au mien, enveloppé de mes bras, et sa manière d'arrêter ce qu'il fait le temps que je me calme et daigne le relâcher. Quoique parfois il râle et essaye de se dépêtrer, comme maintenant alors que je l'assaille pendant qu'il fait la vaisselle -ça va, ce n'est pas aussi dangereux que le ménage-.

« Arrête de te frotter à moi comme ça ! » ronchonne-t-il en essayant de me repousser d'une patte impatiente.

Mais il n'y met pourtant pas une grande force, et je commence à enfouir mon nez dans ses cheveux jusqu'à y frotter ma joue, mes bras se resserrant un peu plus autour de ses hanches et mes mains se joignant délicatement, fermement, sur son ventre chaud.

« Mais tu es tout doux... Et puis je suis sûr que si tu le pouvais, tu ronronnerais... » argumenté-je mollement en venant poser mon menton sur son épaule pour observer ses gestes.

« Ah ? T'as pas fini avec tes putain de conneries, p'tit merdeux ? » élève-t-il la voix avec hargne, comme à chaque fois que je le compare à un chat.

Pourtant, il ne fait toujours aucun geste réel pour m'envoyer paître, essayant seulement de prendre un air passablement irrité en serrant des dents. Mais moi je le sens bien qu'il n'y a aucune tension dans ses muscles, alors que je frotte doucement ma joue à la sienne tout en me collant un peu plus pour que nos formes s'épousent parfaitement. Et puis...

« Tu rougis... » commenté-je l'air de rien, énonçant simplement une preuve incontestable tout en sachant que ça va l'embêter.

« La ferme ! » feule-t-il en délogeant finalement mon menton d'un coup d'épaule alors que je me mets à rire, mais je ne lâche pas totalement prise et enfouis cette fois mon nez derrière son oreille rougie, mon cœur résonnant chaudement entre ma poitrine et son dos.

« ...T'es trop mignon » lâché-je dans un souffle en espérant me vider de la multitude de sentiments, agréables mais envahissants, qui m'étoufferaient presque.

Et alors qu'il allait très certainement m'envoyer bouler une bonne fois pour toute -ses muscles s'étant brusquement crispés et cette fois sans faux-semblants- un grand fracas résonne dans l'appartement et nous stoppe dans notre chamaillerie. J'identifie intuitivement le son comme la porte d'entrée qui s'est brutalement ouverte, et cela se confirme quand presque simultanément, une voix féminine s'élève avec une joie qui semble exploser après avoir été trop longuement contenue :

« Ereeeeeeeen ! Bonjour ! »

« Isabel ? » m'étonné-je légèrement, me tournant sans lâcher Livai alors qu'il pousse un juron en voyant voler de l'eau mousseuse, dans le brusque pivotement que je lui impose.

À la porte de la cuisine se tient Isabel, 14 ans, les cheveux aussi en pagailles que les miens malgré ses petites couettes et les yeux tout aussi expressifs ; ma cousine qui me porte une affection sans borne et qui d'habitude se jette dans mes bras à chaque retrouvaille. Alors évidement, là elle a bloqué net en voyant que mes mains étaient prises, et son expression devenue au départ interdite quoiqu'un peu déboussolée, passe soudainement à la méfiance.

« C'est qui lui ? » grince-t-elle en l'examinant de la tête aux pieds, les sourcils froncés.

Livai se dégage de mon étreinte sans que je ne proteste et avant que je ne dise ou fasse quoi que ce soit pour répondre, il est déjà planté devant elle, les bras croisés et un regard défiant alors qu'il réplique méchamment :

« Non, _toi_ , t'es qui ? »

Et ils se jaugent du regard sans sembler vouloir daigner se répondre, comme s'ils avaient tout de suite compris qu'ils étaient des ennemis naturels.

« Livai, je te présente Isabel, ma cousine. Isabel, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est... »

« Son petit copain. » me coupe Livai d'une voix pleine de défi et d'arrogance, me faisant tressaillir à ses mots.

Oui c'est le cas et c'est très certainement ce que j'allais dire, mais alors pourquoi Diable est-ce que je me sens rougir avec fureur et que mon estomac se met à faire des loopings ? Et puis je me rends compte que je n'avais jamais pensé à le dire ou même le penser, jusqu'à maintenant. Et Livai le déclare comme ça avec assurance, comme s'il l'avait fait toute sa vie. Et je me sens stupidement heureux. Mais je reporte brusquement mon attention sur Isabel lorsque j'entends ses dents grincer pour pouvoir la rassurer. Je réalise alors une chose frappante, et après avoir passé mes yeux de Livai à elle pour vérifier, je laisse échapper sans réfléchir :

« ...Ah, t'es plus petite que lui ! »

Et Isabel sursaute avant de froncer encore plus les sourcils et de tuer Livai du regard en serrant ses poings de part et d'autre de son corps avec colère, comme si elle avait _encore_ perdu contre lui et qu'elle était déterminée à le surpasser un jour. Ce qui ne devrait pas être bien compliquée puisqu'elle est toujours en pleine croissance comparé à lui. Mais loin de penser au futur, Livai a un esquisse de sourire satisfait et victorieux qui fait encore plus fulminer ma pauvre cousine.

« Isabel mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici en fait ? Arriver sans prévenir... » demandé-je alors pour les distraire et surtout pour faire avancer les choses.

Isabel vient de temps en temps ici, pendant les vacances d'été en général, et reste des jours qui deviennent souvent des semaines, comme on s'entend bien. C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas très surpris de sa réaction en voyant Livai -Bon et lui il agit comme ça avec tout ceux qui semblent vouloir m'accaparer, comme avec Mikasa-, elle est du genre protectrice et puis...possessive, oui. Bref, pour en revenir à la situation actuelle, d'habitude c'est oncle Hannes qui l'amène et on prévoit ça bien à l'avance. j'en conclu donc que ce n'est pas normal.

« J'ai fugué. Je suis venue en train et sans le dire à personne. » dit-elle simplement, croisant les bras et relevant la tête dans la même posture insolente que Livai, qui souffle d'ailleurs avec mépris, faisant inspirer Isabel avec férocité pour réponse.

« Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi ?! » paniqué-je alors en ignorant leurs enfantillages, l'attrapant par les épaules pour qu'elle se retrouve face à moi et je sonde ses prunelles presque plus claires que les miennes.

« ...Je voulais te voir, c'est tout. J'en avais marre des cours. » boude-t-elle en baissant les yeux vers ses pieds, et je soupire en sachant qu'il y a anguille sous roche mais un peu rassuré que ça n'ait pas l'air trop grave.

« Isabel, tu aurais dû simplement m'appeler si c'était pour avoir du réconfort... »

« Mais ce n'est pas pareil, je n'aurais pas pu avoir de câlin par exemple ! » argumente-t-elle avec conviction, relevant ses yeux vers moi.

« De toute manière t'en auras pas, fillette ! » gronde Livai en la toisant durement, ce qui la fait réagir au quart-de-tour et se détourner vers lui.

« Quoi ? Et fillette ? Oï le vieux, t'veux t'battre ?! » s'écrit-elle avec vigueur en prenant une posture de combat alors que Livai plisse les yeux dangereusement en décroisant ses bras, un grondement s'échappant de sa gorge, mais je les sépare rapidement.

« Hey stop, on arrête là ! Isabel, tu veux un chocolat chaud ? Avec des marshmallows dedans. » proposé-je en sachant que ça va la distraire.

« Ouaiii ! » s'exclame-t-elle alors avec un grand sourire et les yeux pétillants tout en levant les bras au plafond.

Je jette un œil suppliant à Livai qui fronce encore plus les sourcils, mais finalement il hausse les épaules et se détourne en grognant pour finir de nettoyer la vaisselle, sans même daigner jeter un regard de plus à Isabel. Je soupire de soulagement puis mets du lait en quantité, pour nous deux, à chauffer dans une casserole, sors le paquet de friandises et une tablette de chocolat au lait pour y casser une ligne de carreaux chacun, puis je prépare deux tasses. Tout ce fait en silence, Isabel venant regarder par-dessus mon épaule avec curiosité même si elle connaît les gestes par cœur puisqu'elle m'observe de cette manière à chaque fois. On s'installe ensuite sur la table basse du salon, et une fois installés, je commence gentiment :

« Alors, raconte-moi tout. »

« ... J'ai été viré du collège. »

« Définitivement ? » m'inquiété-je en voyant son air s'assombrir fortement.

« Non non. Pour deux semaines. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour... Mmh j'ai retourné une salle de classe. J'ai tout envoyé valsé et des trucs ce sont cassés ici et là... vivants ou non. »

Je la laisse jouer à couler un de ses marshmallows dans le lait chocolaté afin de le faire fondre en surface, observant sa mine songeuse et ses yeux emplis de tristesse. Je préfère ne plus l'inciter à parler, la laissant simplement trouver ses mots et le courage de se confier d'elle-même. Je me sens étrangement plus adulte quand je m'occupe d'elle, alors que je ne suis pas mieux pour ce qui est des bagarres.

« On s'est moqué de Farlan. Enfin, on a dit que j'utilisais sa gentillesse et me le tapais. Qu'on se moque de moi encore je m'en fous, j'ai l'habitude et frapper tout les cons que je croise me détruirait les mains, et puis je n'aurais plus le temps de manger ou dormir ! Mais Farlan ils ont pas le droit et dire ça, ça le touche aussi. Même la prof a eu un petit rire de sale truie de merde... » et ses dents claquent dans la colère alors que son nez se fronce avec hargne avant de reprendre un air piteux, qui la rend si inoffensive que c'est dur de se dire qu'elle pourrait sans doute se battre sans peur contre Livai-même « Et oncle Hannes n'était pas content, il n'arrêtait pas de me faire des reproches à la maison. Alors j'ai voulu venir te voir... »

Isabel a perdu ses parents dans un accident de voiture : un routier endormi les a percuté de côté sur une quatre voies en pleine nuit, les envoyant dans le décor bétonné. Isabel est la seule rescapée et Hannes, un cousin germain de la famille de ma mère, l'a prise en charge. Elle avait quatre ans. Et sa mère était la sœur de la mienne. Elle est d'un tempérament optimiste mais explosif, en plus d'être un peu sauvageonne, ce qui l'amène à beaucoup se bagarrer et ne pas être très apprécié par son manque de superficialité ou de courtoisie. Farlan est son ami depuis la primaire, étrangement ils s'étaient tout de suite très bien entendu. Tout comme avec moi d'ailleurs. Mais comme il est plutôt populaire, leur relation forte suscite pas mal de jalousie débile.

« Et Farlan ? Tu ne lui en as pas parlé ? » demandé-je doucement.

« ...J'y arriverais pas...Je veux pas qu'il sache qu'on l'insulte à cause de moi. Il va me haïr. »

Elle a dit ça avec une telle tristesse et semble tellement y croire que je me mets à rire. Sur le coup elle ouvre des yeux ahuris mais elle ne dit rien et ne le prend même pas mal, attendant que je me calme pour m'expliquer. Elle sait que je ne me moquerais pas d'elle.

« Impossible qu'il te haïsse pour ça, il se fiche pas mal de ce qu'on peut dire de lui ! » dis-je alors avec un certitude qui lui rend le sourire et lui fait hocher la tête avec enthousiasme.

Pendant ce temps, Livai nous rejoint avec une tasse de thé noir à la main et il s'assied à côté de moi sur le sofa, Isabel étant dans le fauteuil. Elle se renfrogne gravement en le voyant à mes côtés et je pourrais presque ressentir moi-même qu'elle se sent mise à l'écart, comme un enfant qui n'accepterait pas le petit copain de sa mère. D'ailleurs elle se lève et vient s'asseoir sans délicatesse à la place restante à côté de moi et je me trouve coincé au milieu. J'essaye de l'ignorer, surtout la main possessive de Livai qui vient m'entourer la taille, et puis aussi le fait qu'Isabel pose sa tasse brûlante sur sa peau pour le repousser, et reprend -coupant Livai qui allait gueuler un truc- :

« Laisse moi appeler Farlan pour lui raconter. Et comme ça il préviendra Oncle Hannes que tu es sauve. » et devant son crissement qu'elle ne cherche même pas à retenir, je me reprends « Sans spécialement lui dire où tu es, mais je pense qu'il doit s'inquiéter quand même. »

« Mm...OK. » capitule-t-elle en ayant l'air de passer totalement à autre chose, ce qui est le cas puisqu'elle demande ensuite « Mais dis-moi Eren, pourquoi tu sors avec ce vieux ? »

« Un problème avec ça, gamine ? » réplique Livai en se collant à moi pour la foudroyer du regard par-dessus mon torse.

« J'suis pas une gamine, sale bâtard ! »

« Oï Oï les enfants, on se calme ! » ordonné-je en soupirant d'une fausse lassitude, et Livai semble piqué au vif à mes mots utilisés, un en particulier.

« Ah ? « enfants » ? Me fout pas dans le même panier que cette fillette ! » fulmine-t-il en me jetant un regard noir que je soutiens avec autorité en répliquant :

« Tu rentres totalement dans son jeu, en quoi es-tu différent d'elle ? »

Et Livai fronce les sourcils un peu plus en refermant sa bouche, puis il jette un œil à Isabel qui lui tire la langue en s'accrochant à mon bras. Il crispe la mâchoire comme pour se retenir de répliquer, et finit par claquer de la langue en détournant le regard et grommelant :

« Tch, sale môme impertinent, je déteste quand t'es soudainement un adulte responsable. »

« Menteur. » assuré-je en souriant malicieusement.

Et Livai tourne les yeux vers les miens, me laissant y voir passer une lumière qui me laisse espérer un acquiescement à ma réplique. On reste sans bouger à se regarder dans les yeux, et je laisse un sourire doux recourber les coins de mes lèvre et détendre le regard de Livai petit à petit. Isabel doit regarder notre échange quasi silencieux et s'en irriter car elle resserre sa prise sur mon bras en me demandant d'une petite voix :

« ... Eren, je peux avoir un câlin ? »

« Non ! » clame Livai à ma place en brisant notre contact visuel.

« Livai ! » réagis-je en me levant, mes mains s'élevant dans les airs pour ensuite venir claquer mes cuisses avec désespoir.

Mais en faisant ça je détruis la barrière qui les maintenait à distance et ils commence à se chamailler à nouveau sans ne plus faire attention à mes protestations. Je les regarde un instant alors qu'ils commencent à se lever pour se faire face en se jetant des insultes de plus en plus ridicules comme « Pisseuse », « vieillard sénile » et d'autres trucs avec des culs talqués et des raisins fripés. Je m'agace alors à mon tour sans réussir à l'être totalement tellement je les trouve, malgré toute ma détermination pour être sain d'esprit, terriblement adorables -ils ont pas l'air de se haïr totalement curieusement, ils en seraient déjà venus aux mains sinon-, et j'arrive à capter leur attention en claquant dans mes mains.

« Bon je vais passer des coups de fils, il faut que je prévienne mon père aussi ! Vous soyez sages ! » intimé-je alors qu'ils me fixent silencieusement tout les deux, mais en voyant le regard mauvais qu'ils se lancent en réponse je soupire lourdement en portant mon pouce et mon index à l'arrête de mon nez « OK... Et bien allez-y, battez-vous, tuez-vous, mais juste... ne vous faites pas de mal. »

Puis je les laisse reprendre leur dispute sur qui a le droit de me prendre dans ses bras et me protéger -comme si j'en avais besoin de toute manière...- et parcours le répertoire de mon portable pour prévenir mon père par message de la venue impromptue d'Isabel et ensuite appeler Farlan qui doit être mort d'inquiétude.

« Aaaaaaïeuuuuh ! » entends-je Isabel pester sans avoir l'air d'être à l'agonie non plus, ce qui ne m'inquiète donc pas vraiment tant que je n'entends rien se casser, et crie avant d'entendre la sonorité du téléphone se couper.

« Et mourrez en silence ! »

* * *

« Normalement quand je viens te voir on dort dans le même lit... » note Isabel quand on arrive le soir et qu'on fixe tout les trois le lit en question, côtes à côtes -moi au milieu pour les séparer- alors qu'ils sont encore étrangement en un seul morceau tout les deux.

« Il n'en ait pas question. » tonne Livai catégoriquement.

« Quoi tu peux bien me le laisser un peu, tu l'as tout le temps toi ! Alors que je le connais depuis bien plus longtemps et que je l'aime bien plus ! »

« Aah ? Tu l'aimes ? Et plus que moi ? Sais-tu ce que ça veut dire alors, petite fille ? » réplique Livai en reniflant avec condescendance, les bras croisés et le menton relevé avec dédain.

« Je-Je ne suis pas une pe-petite fille ! » bafouille-t-elle en rougissant férocement au sous-entendu qu'elle a parfaitement compris « Et nan ce n'est pas cet amour là ! mais moi c'est sûr que je l'aimerais pour toujours alors que pas toi ! »

« On parie ? » la menace-t-il en montrant les dents et les yeux plissés.

« Dites, ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas heureux de me sentir aimé et que je ne suis pas reconnaissant à Isabel d'une telle dévotion et de faire dire des choses pareilles à Livai... mais le lit est peut-être assez grand pour qu'on y dorme tout les trois, au final ? »

« Oooh ? Je ne te savais pas comme ça Eren. » lâche Livai avec un ton suggestif et faussement surpris.

« Q-Quoi, Eren qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ?! » s'alarme Isabel en passant ses yeux de lui à moi avec panique, les joues comme deux grosses pommes rouges.

« Rien, il me taquine c'est tout. Allez, essayons simplement cette solution, je suis claqué... »

Et à mes mots, je me laisse tomber mollement sur le matelas, puis je rampe jusqu'au milieu du lit. Livai me rejoint de son côté habituel et Isabel se précipite pour monter sur le lit et s'installer avant lui, toujours en compétition pour tout. On ressemble à une famille recomposée, sérieusement, et cette constatation me fait rire avec légèreté, me sentant peut-être fatigué de leurs bêtises mais étant malgré tout heureux. On est un peu serré mais puisqu'ils essayent d'être celui qui se colle le plus à moi, quoique Livai c'est comme d'habitude, on arrive à tenir à trois sans qu'il y en ai un qui risque de tomber. Enfin, collé comme ça, je sens que je vais passer une nuit merveilleuse...

« Mmh, dis moi Eren...Tu as déjà eu des érections matinales alors qu'elle dormait avec toi ? » me demande soudainement Livai en collant sa bouche dans le creux de ma nuque, me faisant à la fois tressaillir par ses mots et frissonner par son souffle chaud.

« Livaiiii ! tais-toi s'il-te-plaît ! » le grondé-je en tapotant gentiment la tête d'Isabel pour la rassurer, même si je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle ait bien entendu ou compris.

« Et si ça ne me plaît p- »

Pour toute réponse, j'emprisonne ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Quand je les sépare, je garde mon front collé au sien, mes yeux plongés dans ses deux billes d'acier désormais plus calmes et dociles en essayant de prendre une mine autoritaire malgré la douceur et la chaleur qui m'envahissent. Livai renifle faussement, puis il consent d'une voix basse et sonnant satisfaite :

« OK, je veux bien me taire maintenant. » puis il jette un regard en coin à Isabel qui nous observe avec une mine boudeuse et des rougeurs sur les joues.

Le lendemain, je me réveille à moitié étouffé -j'ai quand même réussi à bien dormir, curieusement- avec Livai agrippé à moi comme d'habitude, mais Isabel a aussi essayé de gagner du terrain et s'est accaparé ma tête. Littéralement : ses bras sont entourés autour de mon crâne comme si j'étais son doudou... et un de ses genoux traverse mon torse pour essayer de repousser Livai qui n'a pas bougé d'un pouce pour autant.

Le petit déjeuner est relativement calme puisque personne n'est bien réveillé. J'ai proposé à Isabel de dormir encore un peu plus mais elle a insisté pour manger avec nous même si elle n'a rien de prévu dans la journée à part attendre à la maison ou se balader en ville. Sauf qu'une Isabel matinale, c'est ma maladresse x1000 et elle finit par renverser son chocolat chaud -enfin, déjà bien refroidit vu le temps qu'elle a passé à le touiller- sur moi. Livai claque de la langue avec agacement et lui ordonne de nettoyer alors qu'elle se confond en excuses sans respirer jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'est plus de souffle, irritant triplement Livai qui est déjà plutôt grincheux ce matin.

« Je crois que je vais prendre une douche... » déclaré-je en considérant mon T-shirt et mon pantalon imbibés de lait chocolaté jusqu'à me coller à la peau.

« Je viens avec toi ! Je sais, prenons un bain ensemble, ça fait longtemps ! » s'exclame joyeusement Isabel en claquant dans mains, balançant la serpillière dans l'évier, le sol déjà nettoyé.

« Isabel, je te l'ai déjà dit, on est trop grands pour prendre notre bain ensemble maintenant. »

« Tss, je suis sûre que tu l'as déjà fait avec lui ! » se plaint-elle en pointant Livai du doigt, qui lève un sourcil lourd de sens par-dessus sa tasse portée à ses lèvres. Et je commence alors à bafouiller que, de toute manière je n'aime pas ça, mais elle ne relève pas et devine simplement ce qu'elle voulait confirmer « Je le savais ! Et donc je ne vois pas le problème, je suis plus petite donc on passera ! »

« Hein ? Mais je ne parlais pas de ce « grand » là ! » m'ébahis-je devant son obstination, ne sachant pas si je dois être gêné ou si je peux en rire, mais je reprends sérieux lorsqu'elle baisse les yeux et lâche ce qui semble être un poids depuis un moment sur son cœur au vue de sa grimace d'effort :

« Tu l'aimes plus que moi c'est ça ? »

« Non non, là n'est pas le problème ! » m'exclamé-je immédiatement en agitant les mains avec ferveur « Isabel, je t'aime beaucoup, tu es comme une petite sœur, ma précieuse cousine. Mais ce n'est pas le même amour tu comprends ? Je vous aime fort tout les deux, mais pas de la même manière. D'accord ? » expliqué-je alors patiemment en prenant soin de bien la regarder dans les yeux pour qu'elle puisse y voir toute ma sincérité.

Livai nous observe sans un mot alors qu'Isabel se jette dans mes bras pour cacher son visage dans mon cou pendant que je l'empêche de se coller à mes vêtements toujours plein de chocolat, et lorsque je tourne la tête vers lui, je remarque l'ombre d'un sourire aux coin de ses lèvres alors qu'il porte calmement sa tasse à sa bouche d'un air désintéressé.

* * *

Le soir en rentrant de cours le soir, Isabel n'apparaît pas dans mon champs de vision. Je ne m'en formalise pas au début mais j'entends du bruit dans la salle de bain et deux voix qui s'élèvent dont une qui chouine de douleur, me faisant froncer les sourcils. Mais quand j'arrive à la porte ouverte, je vois Isabel et Livai assis face à face. D'ailleurs, c'est étrange que Livai soit déjà rentré... Je ne me montre pas tout de suite puisqu'ils ne semblent pas m'avoir remarqué et je les couve du regard, observant Livai qui met du désinfectant sur du coton et tamponne le visage d'Isabel sans ménagement mais avec minutie malgré tout. Qu'Isabel se retrouve avec des contusions au visage n'est pas surprenant même si ça me fait toujours mal au cœur, et je suppose qu'elle a dû traîner sur le bord du Fleuve près du Titan Café comme à son habitude. Elle a dû s'y battre et Livai la trouvé et l'a ramené ici afin de mieux la soigner. J'allais annoncer ma présence en entrant dans la pièce, mais la voix grave de Livai perce soudainement le silence entrecoupé des couinements douillets d'Isabel :

« Je n'ai pas voulu l'accepter avant mais...tu ressembles vraiment beaucoup à Eren. » Et quelque chose dans sa tonalité me certifie que c'est la raison pour laquelle il a plutôt bien toléré la présence d'Isabel dès le départ « Et en plus, même en fille, tu es la même tête brûlée. Pourtant en tant que telle tu devrais prendre soin de toi au lieu de risquer d'abîmer ton visage. »

« Eren aussi pourrait s'abîmer définitivement... » boude-t-elle et je le vois mal mais je suis presque sûr qu'elle gonfle ses joues.

« Oui... mais Eren m'a déjà et il n'est pas une fille. Et puis de toute manière si ça arrive un jour, je ferais en sorte que les personnes qui lui auront fait ça payeront au centuple... » grince-t-il alors avec une aura noire s'élevant autour de lui rien qu'en se l'imaginant.

Et Isabel a l'air totalement d'accord, approuvant de la tête frénétiquement, et ajoutant qu'elle voudra donner un coup de main si ça devait arriver. Livai semble absorbé par son enthousiasme, hochant lentement la tête en la regardant de son air blasé mais qui ne me trompe pas : je vois bien qu'il l'a pris en affection, son regard porte une nuance de douceur. J'inspire à fond pour essayer de refouler le sourire qui me tire les lèvres, puis avance d'un pas pour sortir de l'ombre et d'un autre pour entrer dans la salle avec évidence.

« Eren ! » s'écrie Isabel avec surprise et joie entremêlées, alors que Livai lève son regard indifférent mais tout de même plus lumineux vers moi, et j'en conclus qu'il avait remarqué ma présence depuis le début.

« Et bien, quel revirement. » dis-je avec malice en fixant Livai, m'appuyant à l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés.

« Je l'ai juste apprivoisé. » répond-t-il alors avec assurance, Isabel se jetant sur moi pour tout me raconter.

Du coup, Isabel s'est attachée à Livai et m'explique en boucle comment il est sorti du café en voyant des mecs l'acculer dans la rue et comment il en a fait voler un et fuir les autres par cette prestation et son aura meurtrière. En fait, elle se met même à l'appeler « Grand-frère » et à rester collé à lui, qui semble plus royalement ennuyé que réellement irrité par cette situation. En fait, ça en viendrait presque que maintenant c'est moi qui suit en compétition avec elle pour avoir Livai, mais comme son attachement pour moi n'a pas changé, au final elle est la bienheureuse protégée entre nous deux.

Farlan arrive le lendemain pour la récupérer, Hannes attendant dans la voiture en bas en sachant qu'elle pourrait ne pas obéir s'il était là. Isabel n'écoute que moi, Livai désormais, et Farlan. Qui d'ailleurs bloque face à Livai de la même manière qu'Isabel deux jours plus tôt, ce qui me fait rire.

« ...C'est qui lui ? » demande-t-il les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés.

« C'est Grand-frère Livai ! »

« Qu- Grand frère ?! » s'étrangle Farlan en tombant la tête en avant, puis se reprenant la seconde suivante, il se redresse d'un coup en fusillant Livai d'un regard défiant.

« Je ne suis pas un rival, pour les gamins j'ai déjà donné avec Eren et ça me va très bien. » précise instantanément Livai d'un ton neutre en lisant à travers sa réaction et Farlan se met à rougir honteusement.

« Mais ils m'aiment quand même hein, c'est juste qu'entre eux-deux c'est pas l'même amour ! » explique Isabel avec fierté en attrapant un des bras ballants de son ami d'enfance.

Je rigole en hochant la tête à Farlan pour le rassurer, et il commence alors à se détendre et sermonner Isabel pour sa petite fugue et la fait s'excuser platement de s'être imposé sans prévenir. Livai accepte le tout d'un hochement de tête puis, toujours l'air blasé, il s'approche de Farlan qu'il n'a pas quitté des yeux depuis son arrivé et lui tend solennellement la main et lui dit :

« Prend bien soin d'elle. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire. » répond Farlan sur le même ton en empoignant la paume tendue avec sérieux, son regard grave dans celui de Livai où une lumière satisfaite traverse ses pupilles.

Moi, je ne me retiens pas de sourire et de soupirer moqueusement. Livai a beau dire : s'il a apprivoisé Isabel, le contraire est aussi vrai. Et lui et Farlan me font penser à un père qui confie sa fille au futur gendre. Et au milieu, Isabel n'a l'air de rien remarquer dans cet échange, en fait elle les regarde avec un mélange d'ennui et de curiosité qui me donne envie de rire. Et puis finalement, ils doivent partir parce que l'oncle attend toujours en bas dans la rue.

« Au revoir Eren ! Au revoir Grand-frère ! » clame joyeusement Isabel, et après m'avoir étreint chaudement elle se met sur la pointe des pieds pour donner un baiser sur la joue de Livai.

Il laisse alors son étonnement transparaître sans chercher -ou parvenir ?- à le cacher et ouvre donc de grands yeux surpris. Quand à Farlan, c'est surtout d'ahurissement, tout comme moi... Mais après réflexion, c'est le seul auquel elle a facilement accès après tout...n'est-ce pas ? On les regarde ensuite partir et quand la porte claque, un silence reposant se pose rapidement autour de nous. Et puis je finis par parler en premier, évidement :

« Tu as l'air de bien t'en sortir avec les enfants finalement... »

« Tch, tu dis encore de la merde, gamin. » grogne Livai mais il n'y a pas beaucoup de conviction dans sa voix, ce qui le fait encore plus grogner.

« Dis Livai, et si on adoptait ? » demandé-je alors, ayant l'irrépressible envie d'avoir une petite famille comme ça à temps plein, me sentant déjà vide de leur départ.

« Nan mais ça va pas ? T'en as pas eu assez là ? »

« Même pas un petit chat ? »

« Certainement pas ! On adoptera rien du tout, t'attendras que je sois mort, là je m'en foutrais tu pourras même leur donner mon nom et même les aimer plus que tu ne m'aimes, du même amour ou non je m'en fous ! » s'agace Livai en faisant un bond en arrière pour avoir assez de recule afin de me toiser.

« ...Tu es jaloux ? Tu veux me monopoliser totalement, c'est ça ? »

Et devant son silence et son air bravache qui vacille jusqu'à ce qu'il détourne vivement la tête en jurant, je me mets à éclater de rire. C'est comme s'il m'avait dit oui de vive-voix, et au fond ça me va s'il ne veut pas me partager avec qui ou quoi que ce soit. _Comme un vrai chat..._ Mais ça je vais éviter de le dire. Puis, ayant à nouveau la terrible envie de le prendre dans mes bras, je m'approche de lui en tendant les bras.

Et cette fois, il s'y love sans rechigner.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, j'ai accompagné Armin à la médiathèque pour réviser, ce qui fait que je rentre plus tard que Livai pour une fois. Lorsque j'arrive, tout est paisible et calme dans l'appartement et, ne voyant pas Livai arriver pour me saluer, j'élève doucement la voix pour préciser ma présence d'un « Je suis rentré » habitué. Quelques secondes plus tard, je le vois sortir de la chambre les cheveux en bataille et se frottant paresseusement un œil.

« Bon retour... » marmonne-t-il d'un ton encore endormi, et je l'étreins doucement en lui embrassant les cheveux, le cœur délicieusement gonflé de le voir aussi adorable après une dure journée.

Mais je sens un truc se briser violemment en moi alors que je me pétrifie totalement, le nez dans ses cheveux. Je le relâche vivement, le palpitant sous tension et une étrange angoisse terrible au ventre qui semble vouloir m'étriper de ses griffes acérées. J'ouvre la bouche, mes sourcils se fronçant en même temps avec une subite méfiance sans nom, et lâche d'une voix si rude que je ne la reconnais pas comme la mienne :

« Tu sens la fille. »

« Quoi ? » grince Livai en ayant l'air de prendre ça pour une insulte -à moins qu'il n'apprécie pas le ton utilisé-, alors je reformule malgré l'amertume qui grandit encore dans ma bouche et rend ma voix encore plus vibrante de colère :

« Tu sens le parfum de fille ! »

« T'es con ou quoi ? Comment ce serait possible, imbécile ? » Me demande-t-il nonchalamment avant de bailler longuement, pas encore tout à fait sorti de sa torpeur, ce qui m'offusque et n'aide pas l'adrénaline qui m'empoisonne les veines à ralentir.

« C'est à toi de me le dire je te signal ! »

« Chais pas putain... Arrête de me regarder comme ça c'est vexant, gamin. » s'impatiente-t-il alors en fronçant les sourcils comme si c'était moi le problème.

« Mais tu te fous de moi ? » demandé-je alors que ma voix s'étrangle dans mas gorge comme une sorte de rire amer, et je porte une main à mon crâne en essayant de réfléchir « Non... Vraiment je comprends pas là... »

« Comme ça on est deux. C'est pas moi que l'autre folle d'Hanji colle habituellement, c'est toi, et t'façon je la laisserais même pas m'approcher. J'vois pas de quel putain de parfum tu peux parler- »

« Espèce de menteur ! Arrête de nier, les faits sont là j'te dis ! » crié-je en me sentant trembler, puis je me sens soudainement vide et je chuchote alors en articulant plus que nécessaire « Vraiment, je ne pensais pas que tu ferais un truc pareil... » Et brusquement une illumination me vient, quelque chose de terrible et je le regarde, incertain, alors qu'il reste debout sans bouger, impassible ou presque, et je m'écorche les lèvres et me râpe la gorge en faisant passer ces mots « Livai. Tu- Tu ne fais pas une sorte de rechute ou un truc comme ça... ? »

« Ah ? Une rechute de quoi ? » me demande-t-il sans comprendre et puis une lumière passe sur son visage qui devient alors dangereusement sombre « Putain tu te fous de ma gueule ?! T'es pas bien dans ta tête de sale merdeux, t'as de la merde dans le cerveau et ça t'a coulé jusque dans le nez ou quoi ? »

Et on s'insulte comme ça pendant un moment, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre ni comment se passe une dispute, passant par tout les noms d'oiseaux existants et même les plus stupides comme « Patate » ou « Tomate atrophiée » alors que l'angoisse me pourrit petit à petit la moindre cellule de mon corps, jusqu'à être à court de mots.

« Espèce de- de- de sale framboise fripée ! » lâche alors Livai, aussi essoufflé que moi, et je le regarde avec de grands yeux, stoppant net.

« ... Quoi ? »

« ... »

« Est-ce que le grand Livai, l'homme le plus vulgaire de l'humanité, aurait une panne d'insultes ? » me moqué-je avec un brin de sarcasme, réprimant un sourire nerveux que je sens tirer sur mes lèvres.

« Mmhf, ça va c'est juste que ça me perturbe de t'insulter comme ça pour des conneries incompréhensibles... » marmonne Livai avec embarras en détournant la tête pour essayer de cacher son trouble, mais sa réplique me fait tiquer.

« Incompréhensibles ? Tu m'expliquerais on n'en serait pas à là ! » m'étranglé-je avec offense.

« Mais y'a rien à expliquer imbécile puisque je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles ! »

Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus... Je veux le croire, tout en moi veut le croire mais cette odeur encore trop vive dans ma mémoire me vrille l'estomac, me le retourne et me le pétrie, et l'angoisse est telle que je n'arrive plus à réfléchir. Comment on en est arrivé là ?

« Tu me fais chier. Je ne veux plus te voir là, putain je peux pas... » murmuré-je, toutes forces me quittant.

« Quoi, tu veux que je me casse c'est ça ? » grince-t-il alors d'une voix blessée et blessante, et piqué au vif, je m'emporte à nouveau.

« Ah t'attendais que ça hein, que je te dise de te barrer ! Et bien vas-y, dégage ! Putain mais dégage ! »

« Tch. OK. »

Et il se détourne pour aller chercher ses affaires dans la chambre, je l'entends prendre ses fringues et les fourrer dans un sac plastique sauf celles que je lui ai acheté vu la place que ça lui prend. Mais il garde le portable, je le vois le mettre dans sa poche arrière de jeans. Ensuite, sans même m'accorder un regard, il va dans l'entrée où il commence à enfiler ses boots en silence.

N'y tenant plus, je m'enferme dans ma chambre et me jette à plat ventre sur mon lit, complètement abattu et le cœur en miette. Mon souffle se coupe un peu plus alors que cette même odeur me parvient violemment aux narines, mon nez enfoui dans les draps. Je me fige une seconde, puis mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, faisant à nouveau battre mon cœur qui repart en saccades affolée. Je me lève alors brusquement et me précipite hors de la chambre, ouvrant la porte à la volée en hurlant :

« LIVAI ! » mais il m'ignore et se relève, passant juste son manteau sur ses épaules comme par paresse. Je cours donc à sa suite et me poste juste derrière lui sans oser le toucher alors qu'il se stoppe la main sur la poignée « Attend non, ne part pas ! C'est stupide... En fait- En fait c'est l'odeur de la lessive ! »

« Quoi ? » lâche-t-il sans comprendre, tournant juste légèrement la tête vers moi.

« Tu as changé les draps n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que tu as changé de lessive ? » réitéré-je en le prenant par les épaules afin de le retourner et pouvoir apercevoir ses yeux, qui d'ailleurs semblent plus fatigués que jamais.

« ... »

Il ne répond pas à cette question mais à ses paupières qui s'ouvrent plus grands je devine que oui. Alors n'y tenant plus, l'adrénaline courant toujours dans mes veines, je resserre ma prise sur lui et me jette sur ses lèvres. Je ne l'embrasse que quelques secondes, chastement, et comme je rouvre les yeux en reculant mon visage, je remarque ses mains qui se relèvent vers moi avec hésitation. Alors je passe mes bras sur ses flans, faisant tomber son manteau de ses épaules au passage, et l'attire à moi avec violence pour le serrer contre mon cœur battant. Livai se laisse embraquer, ses bras passant naturellement autour de ma nuque et son nez s'enfouit contre mon épaule où il repose sans un mot, délicatement, sans essayer de se déloger même s'il est sur la pointe des pieds.

« Merde...quel con, mais quel con... » répété-je en le serrant toujours un peu plus contre moi, mon visage dans le creux de son cou et cette odeur fleurie de lessive qui m'emplie à nouveau les narines « J'suis désolé... Pardon Livai... »

« T'es vraiment un idiot. » me dit-il enfin, ce qui me vrille le ventre mais relâche toute la tension de mon corps, laissant place simplement au soulagement à l'entente de sa voix calme et je le serre encore plus contre moi si c'est encore possible.

« Oui... »

* * *

La chaleur arrive définitivement, et avec Livai on se promène souvent le long d'un lac dans un grand parc vert à trois arrêts de tram de chez nous. Parfois on s'installe simplement dans l'herbe ou sous un arbre en fleur, comme là, Livai souvent assis entre mes jambes et la tête reposant sur mon torse. J'aime le regarder d'ici alors qu'il lit tranquillement, une petite brise fraîche nous rappelant encore un peu le froid passé. Livai ne lit pas cette fois, il regarde simplement les personnes passer sur le chemin un peu en contrebat de la butte d'herbe où notre arbre habituel prend racine. Je l'embrasse sur le haut du crâne en inspirant son odeur au passage, et comme un signal, il relève alors le visage vers moi, à l'envers, je retrouve ses lèvres délicatement en me baissant simplement.

« En fait un visage c'est parfait. Imagine si tu aurais eu plutôt une truffe !Pour t'embrasser j'aurais dû me casser en deux afin de trouver ta bouche quand tu aurais levé la tête pour m'accueillir. Là comme c'est plat et donc plus long, lorsque je me baisse, mes lèvres arrivent au bout de ton visage, pile sur les tiennes. N'est-ce pas génial d'être humain ? » m'enthousiasmé-je avec entrain.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes si sérieusement ? T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? »

Et j'éclate de rire à sa réponse, qui comme toujours reste bourrue mais d'une indulgence cachée.

« Tch, imbécile heureux. » marmonne-t-il en détournant le regard, mais il repose sa tête contre moi et lève son visage vers le mien, me contemplant en train de rire.

Et je les croise, encore et toujours. Ces yeux, ses yeux, qui me glacent encore de temps en temps de terreur, qui me rendent nerveux, qui me font vibrer, qui me font rougir, qui me font suffoquer... ses yeux qui hurlent leur hargne de vivre et qui me rappellent si violemment, à chaque regard, que je suis moi-même vivant.

Je ne peux vivre qu'à travers ses yeux. Et puis tout le reste de son être.

Et c'est cette évidence qui m'envahit brusquement, comme des larmes sous des paupières obstinément closes. Moi elles sont ouvertes mes paupières, et les larmes sont là, débordantes, emplies de ces sentiments qui font tempête au fond de mes entrailles, dans mon cœur, dans mon sang, dans ma chair. Et qu'est-ce qu'ils me sont précieux, eux qui me clament cette vie qui bout en moi, eux qui naissent de ce regard que j'aime tant. Ce regard qui s'agrandit sous le coup du choc alors qu'il essaye de rester calme, à l'entente de sa voix presque légèrement tremblante :

« Oï Eren, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

« Rien, juste... je suis heureux. » dis-je d'une voix étrangement calme en restant figé.

Pourtant, les larmes coulent toujours sans que je ne puisse rien y faire en même temps que ma poitrine s'allège, et que mon nez menace déjà de couler. Livai se tourne vers moi avec délicatesse, une moue ennuyée et soucieuse crispant son visage alors qu'il me déclare :

« Je préfère quand tu l'exprimes en riant. »

Et cela a le don de me faire éclater de rire derechef justement, mon cœur trop léger pour resté en place, sauf que ça n'arrange pas l'état de mon nez qui coule pour de bon cette fois. Pourtant Livai ne s'en formalise pas plus que ça :

« Allons bon, voilà que tu nous fait Jean-qui-rit/Jean-qui-pleure maintenant... » grommelle-t-il alors en sortant un mouchoir du paquet qui se trouve dans son sac pour m'enfoncer le nez dedans comme si j'étais un enfant.

J'attrape son poignet tendu pour le baisser doucement et approche mon visage du sien, plongeant mes yeux encore humides dans les siens. Dans ses yeux qui se vivifient sous mon regard suggestif, et qui font naître un sourire carnassier sur mon visage alors que je lui réponds :

« Laisse donc Jean en dehors de ça. »

La dernière fois que j'ai pleuré, c'était suite à la mort de ma mère. Pour la première fois depuis cinq ans, mon visage s'est trempé de larmes.

Et ce sont des larmes de bonheur.

.

End.

* * *

Gnangnan jusqu'au bouuuut! \o/ J'ai particulièrement honte de cette phrase finale. Mais bon j'ai empêché Eren de pleurer tout le long de cette fic pour cette idée de fin-là donc la moindre des choses c'est que je sois assez explicite dessus je suppose ahah^^'

Aussi, la scène du bain est inspirée de gifs que m'a envoyé oOo-Pothier-oOo, et pareil pour la « dispute », bref décidément quand ce n'est pas Taqasim, c'est elle qui m'inspire XD (et je pense que personne ne s'en plaindra !)

D'ailleurs pour la dispute, je sais que les couples finissent par se disputer tôt ou tard et qu'il fallait bien que ça leur arrive aussi mais je voulais un truc vraiment bien con parce que c'est souvent pour des trucs cons, ben par amour quoi (enfin je dis ça en pensant surtout à une très bonne amie et son copain Xp ils me tuent des fois, sérieux!)  
Et aussi...ça m'est arrivé X'D En fait une fois mon chat sentait « le parfum de fille », qui en réalité était la lessive de mes draps que j'avais changés très récemment. C'te blague quand même ! (enfin moi j'ai pas fait de crise, hein!)

Et le « battez vous, tuez vous, mais ne vous faites pas de mal » est une phrase qui a bercé mon enfance =w= (avec aussi « mais en silence ! ») et on s'en fout~

Bref, fini le blabla inutile, là c'est important!(?) Dimanche prochain il y aura un **épilogue** et un **bonus** du point de vue de Livai ! Heu bah voilà c'est tout X)

Voilà, à la prochaine donc ! (en espérant que cette fin vous a plu même si c'est la fin, ouais parce que les fins c'est vrai que c'est triste juste parce que c'est fini *bam* bon ok je me tais, surtout que c'est pas tout à fait la fin au final...bref !)

Bye~ !


	30. bonus5

J'aime pas trop cette manière flash-back pour ici mais tant pis, j'espère que ça vous plaira ne serait-ce qu'un peu quand même!^^'

* * *

Bonus 5 : Point de vue de Livai

« Hey Livai, il doit quand même t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs ton Eren, non ? » demande Hanji sur le ton de la conversation et qui me casse déjà les oreilles.

Cette femme est bien trop imprévisible, et je ne veux de toute manière même pas savoir ce qui la pousse à demander ça tout à coup, sans même qu'il y ait de lien avec une quelconque discussion. Évidemment parce qu'il n'y en a justement pas, de discussion. Je préfère éviter avec cette stupide binoclarde qui a le don de m'agacer dès qu'elle ouvre la bouche, ou même avant qu'elle ne l'ouvre lorsqu'elle arbore son expression malicieuse annonciatrice de catastrophes. Avec elle, il y en a toujours après tout, la preuve encore puisque je la surveille en train de ramasser tout le coca qu'elle a fait exploser. Avec du menthos bien sur. Je lève donc un sourcil interrogateur sans me départir de mon expression blasée pour autant, et claque :

« Pas autant que toi, stupide binoclarde. »

« Je pensais à ça tout à coup, comme cette fois-là avec le T-shirt... » commence-t-elle alors à expliquer sans même prendre en compte mon ton cassant et comme si je le lui avais demandé de le faire.

« C'est ta faute ça aussi » lui fais-je remarquer dans un soupir avant d'ajouter le plus neutre possible afin de cacher l'amusement que je sens titiller mes lèvres « Et ça lui est retombé dessus de toute manière. »

Elle se met à rire comme une démente et je la calme avec un coup de pied dans le tibia avant de m'éloigner pour prendre les commandes de nouveaux clients. Et puis je réfléchis à sa question malgré moi et confirme silencieusement à quel point il m'en fait vraiment voir de toutes les couleurs. Comme un tic ou une habitude, je le cherche mécaniquement des yeux tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne viendra pas aujourd'hui puisqu'il m'a prévenu qu'il ferait ses devoirs avec Armin. Pourtant, en confirmant son absence, je ne peux empêcher mon estomac de remuer bizarrement, un putain de sentiment d'abandon de m'enserrer la poitrine, et je claque de la langue contre ma propre stupidité. Mais ça me rappelle la fois où, suite à la rencontre avec Erwin, il était parti chez Armin pendant trois jours en m'abandonnant...

 _Il est parti. Et c'est putain d'étrange que cette phrase vienne de moi. C'est chez lui mais c'est lui qui a fui, et je ne l'ai même pas entendu le faire. Bordel, je devais être trop loin dans mes pensées moroses à me retourner le cerveau inutilement. J'ai failli le dire, lui dire que si j'étais encore là même après qu'il m'ait dit m'aimer, c'était pas parce que je ne le prenais pas au sérieux. Putain non, bien au contraire. Mais si je l'avais avoué, qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé ? Merde, c'est qu'un gamin après tout, et il est foutrement mineur… ! Il pourrait se mettre un peu à ma place non, au lieu de faire cette tête de désespéré qui me vrille le ventre ? C'est putain de bizarre comme ça fait mal, j'ai l'impression qu'un trou béant aère ma poitrine, et le pire c'est à quel point j'ai pleinement conscience que c'est le parfait contraire de quand il sourit. Ça m'énerve. Et alors que je me tourmentais sur comment lui enlever ce mal qui déforme les traits de son visage trop naïf, lui il en a profité pour se barrer comme un voleur. Ça m'énerve doublement._

 _Tssk au moins, il a eu la délicate attention de merde de me préciser « qu'il me laissait l'appartement ». Donc il ne veut pas que je m'en aille, hein ? Mais putain je vais pas l'attendre comme une épouse aimante qui veille le retour de son mari qui travail trop -ou qui la trompe. Et puis quoi, je suis pas un chien de garde !_

 _Le silence n'a jamais été aussi pesant. J'aime le silence, mais plutôt celui qui tombe doucement entre nous deux. Et puis j'ai jamais eu aussi froid et ce lit n'a jamais paru aussi grand. Et dans ce silence de mort brisé par les bruits des vies alentours dans cet immeuble, je ne peux m'empêcher de rester les oreilles aux aguets, les sons foutrement amplifiés à m'en faire saigner les tympans, à l'affût du bruit d'une porte bien précise, ou même de pas dans les escaliers. Et tout à coup je me sens tellement dépendant de sa présence et de sa chaleur que je le hais. Je le hais pour m'avoir transformé comme ça. Et m'avoir laissé comme ça. Alors que je lui ai dis que je resterais avec lui, c'est lui qui part. Et je l'attends, stupidement. Fait chier._

 _Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu froid comme ça, ni passé une nuit aussi horrible._

 _Et j'ai beau essayer de le contacter, il ne répond pas. Je l'imagine bien à l'autre bout, je ne sais où, n'osant pas toucher son portable en train de vibrer et de se triturer les méninges en se mordillant les lèvres, ou jouant avec ses piercings. Mais il devrait plus avoir peur de mon courroux dû à ses nombreux vents plutôt que de simplement décrocher. Tch, si ça se trouve il a peur de répondre à cause de ça justement, surtout qu'il est parti en laissant qu'un mot médiocre et sans excuses. Un long soupir m'échappe alors, et puis je me laisse tomber sur le lit. Mes yeux fixant le plafond immaculé se perdent finalement dans le vague et les siens m'apparaissent presque immédiatement. Encore. Et fermer les yeux n'y change rien. Et ça a le don de foutrement m'irriter. Je parierais d'ailleurs qu'il est dans le même cas que moi, ou du moins je l'espère. Merde, me faire naître des pensées pareil...Sale petit..._

 _E_ _ren, stupide gamin, il faut que t'arrête de te torturer le cerveau comme ça, ça ne te réussi vraiment pas._ _Tssk a_ _ttend un peu j_ _e vais te ramener_ _illico_ _, quitte à te tirer par la peau du cul._

Je relève la tête avec brutalité. Putain j'étais parti loin. Je vérifie autour de moi mais personne ne semble l'avoir remarqué. Sauf le verre de bière près à déborder entre mes mains. Tch, j'ai failli en mettre partout, et puis quitte à penser à Eren autant penser à quelque chose d'agréable. Comme ce dîner aux chandelles, totalement improvisé. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'avait pas eu comme idée encore...

 _Ouhow. Putain de merde, j'ai atterri où là ? Vraiment, tout y est : la pénombre, les chandeliers aux bougies rouges, les pétales -bordel, même des pétales- sur la table couverte d'une nappe blanche, la musique qui semble avoir été aussi trouvée en catastrophe que tout le reste...et cette odeur de vanille. Putain il n'a pas été assez traumatisé à la Saint Valentin, cet imbécile._

 _Et puis je le vois lui. Et j'ai rarement eu l'occasion de sentir mon cœur sombrer comme ça dans ma poitrine. Et l'ambiance étrange, nouvelle, surprenante, ne m'y aide pas. Est-ce qu'il se rend au moins compte de son allure ravageuse là ? Avec la lumière vacillante des chandeliers, sa peau est plus dorée que de coutume, et ses yeux semblent plus vivants encore avec les flammes qui y dansent. Et puis enfin, son sourire qui apparaît et semble éblouir en se répercutant avec la blancheur de sa chemise. Qui lui va foutrement bien d'ailleurs, parfaitement taillée comme du sur-mesure et qui semble lui caresser la peau lorsqu'il bouge. Et avec sa cravate autour du cou qui est étonnement bien nouée, alors qu'il porte toujours son vieux jeans et que ses cheveux sont toujours en batailles, il est tout simplement adorable. Et merde comment peut-il être aussi adorablement sexy alors que ce devrait juste être affreusement ridicule ? Je l'ai bien compris que ça l'intéressait cette histoire de putain de rendez-vous, mais je ne m'y connais rien à ces foutus trucs de couples. Et déjà que de l'avoir avec moi chaque jour me semble assez satisfaisant et euphorique comme ça, lui il m'en rajoute encore. Foutu gamin, il va me tuer avant l'heure._

 _Alors qu'on mange nos pâtes en boîtes qui sentent le carton -mais au moins elles étaient au saumon- je glisse nonchalamment mon pied contre le sien. Ce qui est pratique c'est que moi je suis pieds nus et lui en chaussette, en bref on a pas des chaussures gênantes et sales. Et surtout, on a pas besoin d'être discrets dans sa cuisine, pas de putain de gens pour nous critiquer ou simplement brailler. Alors qu'il ne bouge pas et continue de manger en laissant la chaleur monter entre le contact de nos pieds, je glisse mes orteils froids le long de sa cheville pour remonter légèrement sous le pan de son jeans. Et comme il me fait de gros yeux de merlan fris surpris, je lève un sourcil avec un air tout à fait naturel. Comme je remonte dangereusement, il décide de s'y mettre et colle directement son pied entre mes jambes, juste une seconde, pour me défier. Alors on se bat comme des gosses en caresses sous la table mais ça devient du gros n'importe quoi, mais j'en profite pour m'amuser à lui enlever ses chaussettes._

 _Et puis finalement il glousse, le temps d'avaler proprement sa bouchée, puis il rit de son rire si mélodieux et si exaltant. Il a décidé de mettre le paquet aujourd'hui pour me séduire, c'est pas possible. Et comme son rire s'étend et même s'amplifie, je me sens partir aussi. Ma poitrine tressaute alors et toute l'euphorie qui augmente en moi depuis tout à l'heure déborde de ma bouche. Et merde, je me laisse encore trop aller et voilà qu'il a encore une tronche de merlan. Tssk, quoi j'ai pas le droit de rire moi aussi ?_

 _Alors, gêné et un peu agacé, je lui tire la langue pour le renfrogner un peu. Mais merde en réalité qu'est-ce que je meurs d'envie qu'il y ait une de ses foutues fêtes foraines pour l'y emmener afin de lui faire plaisir. Je veux lui rendre la pareil, pour qu'il ressente au moins un quart de ce que je ressens à cet instant._

J'éclate la bulle dans laquelle j'ai encore glissé en sentant un sourire forcer les coins de mes lèvres. Putain j'en reviens pas, je deviens aussi fleur bleue que ce gamin ! Enfin, tant que personne ne le sait je peux peut-être y survivre mais quand même...

Je remarque alors le sourire narquois d'Hanji qui me fixe et je fronce immédiatement les sourcils. Merde, ils l'étaient pas du tout, je suis sûr qu'elle sait que je pensais à lui. Alors je lui lance mon regard le plus noir pour lui défendre de dire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet.

« Vous l'avez toujours ? » demande-t-elle alors sans se départir de son rictus, mais de quoi Diable parle-t-elle encore ?

« Hein ? »

« Le T-shirt ! Je parierais que vous vous êtes bien amusés avec... » chantonne-t-elle en détournant le regard avec enthousiasme pour finir de nettoyer la pagaille qu'elle a encore mis.

« Mêle-toi donc de ton cul et finit de nettoyer la merde que tu as encore mis partout. »

Mais ouai il y a eu ça aussi. Décidément, il m'en fait _vraiment_ voir de toutes les couleurs, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Mais surtout le meilleur, au final.

* * *

Alors là, c'est un truc écrit il y a longtemps, j'avais à peine commencé la fiction. Je l'ai pas continué et posté tel quel, je trouve que c'est déjà pas mal bizarre XD bref, je vous laisse lire /o/

* * *

« Dispute » de Livai et Mikasa, et les conséquences : Parce qu'on ne sait pas tout ce qu'il se passe en coulisses :p

« Tu vois cette écharpe ? C'est Eren qui me l'a offerte. » déclare Mikasa alors que Livai l'ignorait totalement malgré les regards tueurs de la jeune fille à son égard.

« Ah ? Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien en avoir à foutre, gamine ? »

« T'a-t-il offert un quelconque cadeau depuis que vous êtes ensemble ? Quelque chose de personnel, pas de pratique ! »

Livai fronce un peu plus les sourcils mais ne répond rien et s'éloigne s'occuper des autres clients qui commençaient à s'impatienter. Mais plus tard, alors qu'il dîne devant la TV avec Eren, il l'interpelle subitement :

« Eren. »

« Qu'y a-t-il, Livai ? »

« Offres moi quelque chose. » répond-t-il du tac-au-tac d'un ton sans appel, et Eren ouvre de grands yeux dubitatifs.

« Hein ? »

« J'ai dis : offre moi un truc. »

« Mais...quoi ? » demande finalement Eren, complètement désemparé.

« J'en sais rien moi, un truc que je pourrais porter, qui prouve que je t'appartiens. Un truc qui te viendrais spontanément. » dit Livai évasivement, ayant en tête les paroles et l'écharpe de Mikasa pour seuls exemples.

...

« Et ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a offert pour être dans cet état ? » fait Jean en désignant du pouce un Eren avec des pansements qui supposent qu'il s'est fait encastré la tête dans un mur.

« Un collier pour chat. » répond Armin en buvant sa tasse de thé, légèrement tremblant en essayant de ne pas rire, contrairement à Jean qui éclate :

« AHAHAH ! Tu m'étonnes ! Lui et ses fantasmes bizarres ! »

« C'était juste une blague ! Si ça avait était pour toi, je t'aurais offert un licol, Jean. » proteste Eren d'un ton bourru en s'empiffrant de chips volées en douce à Sasha.

« Tu veux que j'ajoute quelque petites retouches à ton portrait, connard ?! » s'échauffe Jean immédiatement, mais il oublie vite son agacement lorsqu'une voix s'élève innocemment :

« Tu veux un licol, Jean ? » demande en effet Mikasa avec sérieux, alors qu'elle est occupée à faire saliver Sasha avec un morceau de pain -une assez grande distraction pour permettre à Eren de piquer le reste de chips-

« Venant de toi, n'importe quoi sera le plus beau des cadeaux. » répond alors Jean du tac-au-tac.

Tous soupirèrent par habitude, avec plus ou moins d'amusement ou de désespoir, sauf que Mikasa rougit doucement. Et cette fois, tous s'étouffèrent de surprise avant de brailler simultanément :

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! »

Coupez !

* * *

En fait j'ai rajouté "coupez" comme j'ai dit coulisses en haut. (mais genre c'est une scène enlevée, m'voyez?) Je savais pas comment finir ça OK! Épargnez-moi! XD Ahem, allez place à l'épilogue!


	31. Epilogue

Salut! Enfin je peux poster! Je vous dois quelques explications: en fait on a eu un problème de ligne et donc plus d'internet et les choses ont faites qu'on a pu être dépanné seulement aujourd'hui (la joie quand je suis rentrée XD) Mais putain ça a lâché dimanche matin, pile le dimanche hein pour bien nous narguer, alors que j'avais réussi à tenir les délais jusqu'à maintenant! (inutile de préciser ma haine à cet instant?) Et bien-sûr, je suis en vacances et donc je suis à la campagne chez mes parents et redonc mon réseau internet sur mon portable est pourrie à souhait! (c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, et pas qu'une fois) Bref, voilà désolé pour le retard, enfin bon c'est la fin et en plus c'est plutôt court (mais ça aurait quand même pu faire ça APRES que j'ai posté MERDE!)

Pfiou, voilà. Allez bonne lecture, ah et y'a le bonus juste avant!

* * *

Épilogue :

J'ai décidé d'aller voir maman au cimetière. Ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion d'y aller, et je voudrais lui présenter Livai. Quand je le lui ai demandé, il a tout de suite pris un air compréhensif et sérieux sous son masque neutre, et il a acquiescé avec un silence solennel sans hésiter une seule seconde. Cela m'a fait sourire, et pour une fois il n'y a pas que ses yeux qui m'ont répondu, mais ses lèvres aussi même si presque imperceptiblement.

Je n'ai pas prévenu mon père, je n'ose toujours pas mentionner maman devant lui. On a simplement convenu Livai et moi d'y aller le weekend afin d'avoir tout l'après-midi. Ça met deux heures pour atteindre le cimetière, puisqu'il faut aller jusqu'au centre ville puis prendre le bus et descendre jusqu'à la périphérie de la ville. Il fait plutôt beau et chaud, le tout allégé d'une brise rafraîchissante qui sent encore un peu l'hiver passé. Le ciel est d'un bleu profond avec des nuages cotonneux pour nous accompagner et dessiner différentes fresques qui se déforment à mesure que le bus avance, comme un film lent et silencieux. Silencieux comme Livai, qui me laisse lui tenir la main tout le long du trajet en ignorant royalement tous chuchotements ou regards sur nous. Il prend vraiment cette rencontre au sérieux et c'est plutôt amusant dans un sens.

Le lieux n'a pas changé : les murs qui encerclent le champs de tombes comme de grands bras protecteurs sont d'un vieux blanc passé et salie par le temps et la météo. Et les grilles noires qui m'avaient parues immenses la toute première fois, du haut de mes douze ans, sont désormais moins impressionnantes même si elles grincent toujours autant de leurs voix stridentes. Le chemin je le connais par cœur pour y avoir traîné fréquemment seul pendant les premières années, lorsque ma colère adolescente était trop forte et que je ne souhaitais personne d'autre que ma mère à mes côtés. Ne m'y connaissant toujours pas, j'ai acheté un petit rosier de roses blanches, puisque c'était ses fleurs préférées. Livai a semblé surpris que je ne prenne pas simplement un bouquet et je lui ai dit que peut-être que comme ça, les fleurs mourront moins facilement. Il a grimacé mais n'a plus rien dit et m'a laissé faire, et je me demande si ça se fait en réalité. Mais je sais que maman rirait de cette obstination et puis c'est juste une sorte de provocation contre la mort au fond.

La tombe n'a pas été entretenue depuis un moment et je vois du coin de l'œil que Livai tique face à ce constat, ce qui m'arrache un sourire. Pendant qu'il va chercher de l'eau au robinet mit à disposition, j'essuie la photo du sourire chaleureux de ma mère et de ses yeux vifs avec un mouchoir en papier. Puis on nettoie consciencieusement la plaque commémorative et le marbre, avant de jeter les vieilles tiges flétries qui se trouvaient dans le vieux vase, et de le remplacer par le pot emplit de grosses fleurs emplies d'épines et à pétales blanches.

Livai ne prononce pas un mot et reste légèrement en retrait, et je devine son regard qui m'observe sous la lumière jaune du soleil devant cette tombe qui représente mon enfance. Il ne m'a jamais rien dit à ce sujet mais c'est ce qui me fait justement supposer que lui n'a rien de tel. Je souris avec douceur à la photo en sentant une douloureuse nostalgie monter en moi, puis finalement je prends une grande inspiration.

« Maman, je te présente Livai. Et tu sais, je l'aime. » commencé-je alors, et je sens Livai sursauter et se tourner d'un coup vers moi, déconcerté de m'entendre sortir ça d'emblée j'imagine. Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, je continue avec encore plus d'entrain comme lorsque je lui racontais mes journées à l'école ou mes sorties avec Armin et Mikasa « Je l'aime, alors ne t'inquiète pas je ne serais plus malheureux maintenant, je ne suis plus seul. Je sais que tu rêvais que je me trouve une gentille femme qui aurait su me calmer par sa douceur et m'envahir de tendresse et de bonté, moi qui suit si enflammé, et que l'on aurait fait de magnifiques enfants. Livai ne peut rien faire de tout ça, c'est sûr. Tu sais, il est terriblement fier et orgueilleux, il a toujours un air blasé ou les sourcils froncés, il me traite toujours comme un sale gamin et me frappe sans vergogne quand il me trouve stupide, même si je soupçonne qu'il se retient, ce qu'il n'avouera jamais. Il est imbuvable. Mais il est l'unique motivation que j'ai pu avoir dans toute ma vie, il est la première chose qui m'ait été donné d'aimer, de vouloir apprivoiser et de cajoler, tout faire pour qu'il me regarde, c'est la seule chose qui me fait me sentir vivre. Il est le seul qui me fasse ressentir autant de choses en une parole, un regard, un soupir. Et puis quoiqu'il fasse avec son mauvais caractère, je le trouve adorable. Alors pardon maman, je n'aurais pas de douce femme avec de beaux enfants, c'est indéniablement impossible avec ce maniaque, même pour adopter, quoique je pourrais toujours le faire craquer si l'envie m'en prenait un jour... Enfin, de toute façon je sais que tant que je suis heureux, tu accepterais n'importe quoi. Parce que c'est ça que tu me souhaitais en parlant d'une gentille femme et de beaux enfants, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je fais une pause pour passer ma langues sur mes lèvres, et je remarque Livai qui suit le mouvement des yeux. Depuis tout à l'heure il réagit à mes paroles, tellement que j'ai cru qu'il allait me frapper quand je l'ai partiellement insulté. Je retiens un sourire goguenard et continue :

« Oh et tu sais quoi ? Mes larmes sont revenues, depuis toi. Je suis à nouveau capable de pleurer et ce sont des larmes de bonheur qui me l'ont prouvé. Sûrement que j'en aurais d'autre : de fureur, de tristesse, de frustration, mais aussi d'amour et de rire et c'est ce qui fait que je suis en vie n'est-ce pas ? Alors merci maman, de m'avoir donné la vie, merci d'avoir tout fait pour me sourire jusqu'au bout. Et ne t'inquiète plus pour moi désormais, car je vivrais la vie que tu m'as offerte à fond maintenant, je te le promets. Je t'aime maman et tu auras toujours une place dans mon cœur comme tout les gens que j'apprécie, Armin et Mikasa et même papa. Mais je suis désolé, c'est Livai qui prendra le reste de la place et la totalité de mes pensées. Et de mon corps, tu l'aurais deviné... »

« Ça ne va pas de dire des choses pareil à ta mère ? » explose finalement Livai en me frappant derrière la tête, avant de reprendre contenance et de croiser les bras en se plaignant : « Décidément tu t'arrêtes jamais de parlé, il n'y a même pas de lien dans tes propos ! »

« Ahaha tu veux lui dire quelque chose toi aussi ? » ris-je simplement en me frottant le crâne qui est à peine douloureux : il a plutôt mis de la douceur et de l'embarras dans son geste.

Livai reprend son sérieux en me fixant un instant, soupire puis se place face à la tombe d'un mouvement déterminé. Il se penche alors pour une courbette solennelle -ce qui me fait marrer- et déclare en se relevant :

« Bonjour Madame Jäger. Je suis Livai Ackerman...Et je vous promets que je prendrais soin de cette tête brûlée inconsciente, têtue et stupide qui vous sert de fils. Je ne le laisserais plus jamais seul. De toute façon vu notre différence d'âge, c'est à moi de m'inquiéter qu'il me lâche lorsqu'il sera encore beau et séduisant et que je deviendrais moche et fripé... »

« Mais non voyons, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je t'aimerais toujours, même papy ! Même que je compterais chaque nouvelles rides et les aimerais et les embrasserais une à une ! On dit que dans un couple, il y en a toujours un qui aime plus que l'autre et c'est clairement moi ! » débité-je en me sentant offusqué par ses propos.

« Comment peux-tu en être si sûr sale morveux ? »

« Je t'ai aimé le premier ! » déclaré-je sans hésitation.

« Ça c'est ce que tu crois ! En plus, tu m'aimes seulement à cause de tes hormones d'ado frétillantes ! »

« C'est pas vrai, je n'avais jamais été comme ça avec qui que ce soit d'autre ! » crié-je avec conviction. Et puis je me rends compte de ce qu'il vient de dire, et reprends avec plus de réserve : « Attend, tu veux dire que tu m'a aimé bien avant moi ? Tu ne me l'as pourtant jamais dit de vive voix... » laissé-je flotter en baissant les yeux par terre, me sentant affreusement ennuyé d'amener à nouveau ce sujet stupide et inutile.

Mais Livai se stoppe, ouvrant ses yeux un peu plus grand pendant une fraction de seconde. Je me sens devenir rouge et gesticule nerveusement en me demandant pourquoi Diable ce genre de pensée me vient en mot alors que je ne me prends même pas la tête là-dessus. Et je n'ai pas le temps de trouver un quelconque début de réponse à ce mystère que Livai arbore son air à la fois neutre et sérieux mais avec une certaine lumière dans les yeux que je n'identifie pas :

« Eren… Je... » commence-t-il lentement, presque hésitant, en s'approchant souplement vers moi qui reste planté comme un piquet, légèrement surpris et pétrifié par ses yeux plongés dans les miens, le cœur battant soudainement la chamade comme dans une douce et fébrile attente. Une fois à ma hauteur tire alors mon col qu'il empoigne avec force afin que je me baisse à sa hauteur, et colle sa bouche à mon oreille, son souffle chaud et calme me décochant un long frisson « ...veux que tu m'achètes des sushis et des makis sur le chemin du retour. »

« Heinnnn ? » lâché-je, désemparé, avec il est vrai une pointe de déception non négligeable.

« Et tu me les feras manger un à un sur le sofa sans en mettre partout. » ajoute-t-il en me relâchant pour croiser ses bras sur son torse avec une certaine autorité.

« Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » demandé-je piteusement en ne comprenant pas comment j'ai pu en arriver là.

« Rien. C'est parce que je t'aime. » me dit-il alors avec naturel de sa voix grave et calme, avant de décroiser ses bras et de pivoter sur ses talons pour commencer à arpenter l'allée du cimetière en sens inverse.

Moi mon cœur explose et se disperse en petites bulles dans mon ventre, et je tangue entre panique et euphorie, regardant tour-à-tour la tombe et le dos de Livai avec panique. Finalement, après un dernier regard à la photo de ma mère hilare à laquelle je rends son sourire heureux, je me précipite à la suite de Livai en l'appelant pour qu'il m'attende tout en réfléchissant, le cœur en fête.

Maintenant qu'il l'a dit une fois, je me demande si je pourrais le lui faire répéter...

* * *

Et voilà, c'est juste un petit truc écrit il y a un moment que j'avais décidé de mettre en épilogue.

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu jusqu'ici et à toutes les personnes qui m'ont encouragées, en espérant que cela vous a apporté un peu que ce soit des rires, du bonheur, ou un quelconque sentiment, positif évidemment^^

On se reverra peut-être un de ces quatre! Bye! 8D


End file.
